Equinox
by Blackecplise
Summary: The 12th Moon had passed, S.E.E.S. and their Leaders are prepared for the turning point...but who knew it would come so soon?...Then discovered news members, certain twists, will Minato and Serein be able to lead S.E.E.S. all the way through? or falter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there!! This is going to be my second story I've made in this net! I hope everyone likes it though, I want to make my own version on the best game I ever played in my life!**

**PERSONA!!!!**

**But to tell you the truth, I like Persona 3 better than 4, 4's more of school life and provinces, and it's a bit short, while Persona 3 has mysterious, secrets and sorrows, which attracts me so much.**

**But oh well, everyone has their own interests!**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys like this, even though it may not be so good!**

**I got inspired from looking at the other fan fics of Persona 3, and I can't help but to write one for it too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3……..Although I would even kill myself to own it!!! Dammit!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End.**

In a dark bedroom, night befalls upon a girl who was having a deep slumber, it was on a full moon, and she seems a bit restless.

"**Hello there."**

Her bloody ruby eyes opened slightly, as she turned her head to the person who has greeted her.

A little boy,

He wore clothes that imitated a prisoner's uniform, the old fashioned black and white strips, he had deep ocean blue eyes, and black hair.

His skin was a bit pale, but he had such a friendly smile, a child.

"Who are you?" She asked him,

He smiled.

"How did you…come in here??" She asked again as she sat up.

He then began to chuckle, "Don't worry, you will soon know…" then he vanished, then reappeared a bit farther from the bed.

The girl froze, did he just teleported?

"Although we aren't suppose to meet now…But don't worry, I'll come again"

She can't move her mouth, she can't, why is it she can't?

But it felt like, she had seen this boy before.

"Tomorrow is a new beginning, the beginning of the end it seems" He began to say. "…Once the clock shall hit midnight…" he didn't finish, he looked at the clock which was almost time.

He just smiled with a giggle. "Just be careful!"

"Wait! At least tell me, how'd you come in here?" the girl asked, inches from falling off her bed.

He turned away, then moved his head back to smile, "…I'm always with you…"

Then he disappeared,

She was frozen with, not fear, but just,

She heard the clock struck 12 from her grand father's clock of her house, and right before her eyes, everything changed, blood seeped from the corners of her room, and now she was struck with fear.

She heard a weird voice, it was inhuman, very inhuman.

She covered her ears, shaking. "W—what's…going on??"

Now she was scared, she searched the room, somehow she wished the boy had now left her.

It seemed that hours have passed that she tried to go back to sleep, but it hadn't changed, the mysterious hour was still there.

Then she heard some glass break and then screams.

She recognized it. "FATHER?! MOTHER!?!?" she jumped out of bed and ran outside the room and rushed downstairs.

A sudden burst of light and heat came out, fire?

She shielded her eyes, then looked, to her dread, she wished she hasn't opened them.

Their burnt bodies, and a stabbed little girl and boy, she fell to her knees,

"What…..what's going….on….??" She muttered, then she saw something on the floor, something was there, it had a blue mask with so many arms around, holding swords.

Then it spotted her, she couldn't move, nothing moved in her body.

Then she heard something.

"Big…sis…"

She jerked her head to look at the girl who was pinned by a sword to the wall, she ran towards her, not knowing she had just escaped death when the 'thing' had stabbed the place where she once sat on.

"Himeno?—Himeno!!" She cried, her little sister's hair was a mess, and blood trailed from her mouth, but she smiled.

"….I can see….mommy and daddy…you know." She said.

The girl felt everything fell in her body, her sister was dying.

"…They aren't dead….you know…" she turned her eyes to the burnt bodies, then she shifted to look at her. "….I'll be waiting….but…just…I want you…t…o…..live…now……"

The girl began crying _**"Himeno!! Himeno shikaishiro!!—Oy!!"**_

(Shikaishiro= Take a hold of yourself)

"….O..kay….?....Big…sis..t..e……….r…" her eyes closed shut, and they will never open again.

The girls eyes flooded, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried with a scream, she felt something coming closer,

She looked, it was the 'thing' again, and she hated it.

"YOU!" she held in her hand a shard of glass ready to strike, but then she was suddenly hit with fire, "Kh!!" she cursed, it was too strong that she was slammed to the window.

Then another burst of flames hit her again, it wasn't burning her too much, but it had hurt her enough to slam her to the glass, making herself even more in pain.

Her night clothes were burned a bit, sleeves tore off, and her long wavy mint green hair was a mess as well.

She lay on the floor as she watched that thing come towards her, she felt nothing now, as her eyes shifted to the dead bodies of her love ones,

"Everyone…..I'm...sorry" she muttered, her eyes almost about to close as things got foggy.

Then she heard a tune, a piano playing and a flash of blue light, then a woman singing the background, then, before her she saw shoes, feet,

She looked up, and saw only the back side of a person clad in blue, he seemed to be guy.

"**Persona" **she heard him say as she heard something break like glass, as small shards of glowing glass came out and soon disappeared as something before him appeared,

_What is that? _She wondered looking at it, she can't see the thing attacking the 'thing', but before she even tried to focus, the 'thing' disintegrated.

The man infront of her turned around and bowed with his right hand on his chest,

"Forgive me for being so late…..Serein Aries" he said in a deep but irresistible voice, that kept her awake. His eyes were gold in color, and a pale blonde color that it more looked like dirty white.

His skin was pale white and he wore gloves, he had a brown book at his other hand.

"….How did…y--" the girl who was Serein was hushed by a single finger against her lips.

"This isn't the time for us to talk here….please, allow me" He said softly as he began to put his arms around her, carrying her in a bridal way.

He carried her as if it was nothing, but she didn't look at him, he looked to see her eyes one the dead bodies, and that tears fell off from her face to the floor.

He could see her arm reaching out to 2 dead bodies,

"…_**Otosan…..Okasan…"**_ she muttered sadly. Then she reached out to the little girl. _**"Himeno……naze?....na-----ze….?"**_ Her eyes got heavy, and her arm just dangled as she fought to stay awake, still so confused right now.

(Otosan= Father, Okasan= Mother, Naze= Why?)

His hands gripped slightly, knowing why she was so sad, he closed his eyes and sighed. "…I'm terribly sorry….for your lost."

He took a few steps, then turned to the place had made an entrance, Serein could see a blue door, and there was light coming from it.

She saw a blue butterfly pass her by, but it soon disappeared from her sight as it melted away to the door.

The man began to walk towards it, and she saw the door opened by itself, and soon she was drenched in light, her eyes couldn't keep open any longer, and she soon fell asleep.

* * *

As her consciousness began to come back, she felt herself in an upright position, and felt like she was leaning onto something.

Her mind slowly began to flood in the things that had open, already aware of what happened.

She slowly opened her eyes, and saw before he a small table covered with a blue table cloth, everything was blue, and doors were at the side, some where covered and uncovered

Her eyes traveled as she stopped at the huge clock that kept on moving it's arms like time was in fast forward, and behind it was a motion that it felt like the room she was in was like a huge elevator, then her eyes went down from the clock, to a guy, well.

At least she thinks it's a guy.

He had a long nose and was in a suit, it looked like an old man with bulging eye balls, and she wanted to laugh at first, but she was in no condition to, she didn't feel like it.

Beside him, standing, was the young man she was rescued by.

"It seems you are now fully awake…" the voice came from that weird…person…?

Serein blinked again as she tried to sit up, she was in a chair, and behind her seemed like a resemblance of a lyre.

"Forgive us if we are too late." The ..person continued as he made some gestures, Serein looked at him.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in the 'Velvet Room'….Only those who has a reason to enter…" he said in a persuading voice.

"Reason?"

"Yes…other than that, a special kind of guest such as yourself may enter." He smiled at her, which gave her chills. "It seems like your future has taken a sudden change…and now it seems you will have to face certain challenges in your life. But do not fear, for we will be here to help you, until you find an answer to your question…."

_He almost said the same thing as the boy…._ She thought, "…And…the answer is?"

"That is for you to find out…" He said. Then his eyes widened, if it was even possible. "Forgive my rudeness!....I am Igor… and this here is my assistant… Theodore,"

The man who had rescued her smiled at her and bowed slightly.

"It's a pleasure," he said.

"It seems I can't let you stay here any longer…" He began to say, "You will now start your journey and here onward…"

"Journey'?" she repeated.

"Well then, until we meet again." He smirked as the image infront of Serein began to blur and turn foggy.

Her eyes closed again, until she heard someone in the background,

"SEREIN-CHAN?—SEREIN-CHAN!?!!"

Her eyes opened, and she saw the moving ceiling and lights of the hospital, she was in a bed, being rushed to somewhere off, she saw beside her, her aunt and uncle.

"Don't worry!! Everything will be alright!!" the aunt said as she cried through her green eyes, relieved to see her awake.

"…Aunt Nana…" she muttered as her eyes shifted to her uncle. "…Uncle Ryuuji…."

"Ma'am! I need you to please stay here!" one of the doctors yelled out as they were nearing the door.

"No!! Serein-chan! Serein-chan is!!"

"Nana! _**Mou eiih!"**_Ryuuji said he restrained her. (Mou eiih= That's enough)

"SEREIN!!! SEREIN-CHAN!!!"

Serein could hear her voice as she once again fell back to sleep, everything went a blur once more, and she was too tired, she wants to rest.

"Doctor!!" she heard a nurse called.

"QUICK!! EVERYONE TO THEIR PLACES!!! **HISUGE!!"**

**(Hisuge= Hurry!)**

* * *

_Time had flown by after my hospitalization…. I had glass inserted through my chest, but they were able to get it off, miraculously, they were shocked that my wounds healed faster and now, as if it never even happened._

_I lived with my Aunt and Uncle till I was able to get a scholarship to this school named Gekkoukan Highschool… somewhere out of Tokyo, but I heard it's still like a city place._

_For all my life, no one told me about what that thing always happened in Midnight, I kept on seeing those monsters outside, but thankfully none of them went inside for some reason, I kept on seeing that boy, and he had always stayed there in midnight, but soon disappears as before._

_I didn't go back, or I never seen that Velvet Room, I wonder if….that place was a dream and I simply survived because the time was finished and I hallucinated?...No… it was too real…._

_(remembering the deaths)_

……_.Too…real…._

As the train stopped at the station, Serein put up her head phones and began to listen to some music over her mp3 player, something nice and classical, and yet she also liked pop rock and jazz.

She is more interested in music anyway, and back in her school she excels in the violin..

She walked off outside the station as she passed so many people, it did remind her about Tokyo.

Then she looked at her watch, 12:00 midnight. It was time, she looked around to see people turn into coffins, it didn't surprise her as she hurried off to find the dorm.

And soon she did find it, weirdly enough, the lights were open, she sighed. This is her new 'home' from now on.

She opened the door,

"_**You finally came…what took you so long?"**_

Her eyes widened as she turned to drop her bag, she was the boy again, looking at her from the desk with his head supported with his hands, smiling childishly.

"I've been waiting for you…what kept you?" He asked,

"What are you doing here?" she asked to the boy as she went to him, she patted his head. "Have you been stalking me?"

It was the first time she touched him, she thought he was a ghost, ever since she was small, she had a gift of having a 'third eye' having a sixth sense in short.

But he was different.

The little boy smiled at her. "…Anyway, it's better for you to sign this contract here…"

"Contract?" Serein muttered, then he pointed to a scroll like thing with a feather for a pen. He gave the gesture to write, and so she did.

_**Aries, Serein.**_

Last name before first name as always.

The boy got the scroll, which turned into a book.

"Now it finally begins…" he smiled.

He then gestured, covering his left eye with the thin book,

"_**You cannot cover your eyes nor plug your ears…."**_ He turned the book and in an instant it disappeared. _**"Nor run or scream nor shout….For what is now have to come…You shall have to face it on your own…"**_

His voice echoed within her as he looked straight at her, she could see a part of the room from behind him darkens.

"…_**There is no turning back now, Serein Aries"**_ he grinned as the darkness covered him, his blue eyes glowed as he reached out before completely disappeared in the darkness.

"_**Sa……….Hajimaruyo…."**_

**(Now……..it begins…)**

* * *

**Hi guys!! Sorry if this was a bit short, cause I'm in a hurry right now…but please leave a review!!**

**Don't make me call out my persona or call over a very pissed of Shinjiro Aragaki here!!!! Yaaah!!!!**

**Reviews…good…….**


	2. Chapter 2: Pull The Trigger

**Blackeclipse: Yo! Hey there you guys! Please bare with my slow updating for a while since I don't really have direct internet…!**

**It's a bit shorter compared to the rest of my old stories, that's because I was in such a rush, oh well, time to continue!**

**Please read!—Hopefully, it's a nice story, I'm really nervous now…ugh…**

**Akihiko: Hey, Blackeclipse, shouldn't we already get started??**

**Me: Eh?—Oh yeah, sorry.**

**Little boy: Sa….Hajimaruyo….**

**Akihiko :…. OK—You okay??**

**Little boy smiling: But I sound so cool there!!**

**Mitsuru: Akihiko, let's go already, we're on…**

**Akihiko: Yeah….**

**Little boy: Hey! Aren't you even listen---**

**Yukari rushing inside: Hey you guys!! It's almost time!!**

**Akihiko: Oh—okay let's go!**

**(All of them rushing out)**

**Little boy:…………Hmm, no one to talk to again…. HEY IGOR!---**

***Sound of the Velvet Room's door slam shut***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3….If I did, I would really put a female protagonist!—There's too much boy main characters, sheesh, but oh well, at least they're cool…….!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pull the Trigger**

Before her eyes, he just vanished without a trace, she looked closely, as if the darkness didn't exist, she saw sofas and a table, together with a shelf and a lamp, there's even a small television.

She scanned the room, the boy disappeared again, but this time, it somehow thought of it something, something very different.

She took a step forward to the desk of the lobby, the ink where the feather pen used to be was gone, together with the book and even the ribbon that held its bind.

"………." She looked at it blankly, then suddenly she heard something similar to a gun loading up.

She felt something hard behind her head, she paused,

"_**Don't move……" **_a voice came out.

She froze, it was someone, and something against the back of her head.

Serein wasn't someone who would just scream, her hand slowly sink in her long sleeve jacket.

She held a handle of a small knife, she always held it in a secret pocket within the sleeves of her favorite jacket, just in case.

But before she strikes at him, she asked,

"Who are you?" she asked coldly, trying to make the person, whose voice sounded male shake.

But he didn't budge. "That's what I'm suppose to ask….." he answered harshly to her.

She could almost feel him put his hand on the trigger, she wanted to pull the knife out, but she ended up putting it back, she doesn't need it.

It caught him by surprise, when she turned, she turned going down with her arm hitting him on the side, she was surprisingly strong and it had moved him to the door.

His feet scratched the floor as he withstood it, and they exchanged glares.

"…Persona.…" she heard him mutter.

"Wha--?!" before she asked, she saw him put the gun to his forehead, was he going to commit suicide?!

(Wait—Akihiko)

"_**MATTE—AKIHIKO!"**_ a strong female voice called out, and both of them moved their heads to look at the red violet senior coming down from the stairs. Her bangs covering her left eye, and she had long hair, "She's not a shadow…look closely."

The person whose name is Akihiko looked at her.

He looked up and down, which made her a bit uncomfortable.

"U-Uh…!" She heard him gasp slightly as he looked away. "…Sorry…"

Serein sighed, now knowing that the awkward meeting ended.

"It's alright…." She said in a half sigh tone.

"We didn't expect you to come at this hour,…" the senior came towards her from down the stairs. "Kirijo Mitsuru, nice to meet you…this here is-"

"—Sanada," the silver haired young man said, "…Sanada, Akihiko, desu"

Serein felt herself relax a bit, as she eased the hidden knife in her sleeve,

She nodded to them, "Hello." She said simply then got her bag from the floor, she heard the gun as it was safely put the Akihiko's hostler that fashioned itself as a belt like hostler for portability, he felt her gaze and looked at her.

Mitsuru did too.

"Security reasons," Mitsuru quickly said calmly, knowing what she would ask.

Serein nodded, "I see…."

"I'm sorry, but I have an appointment with the chairman, if you would then excuse me, Akihiko here would bring you to your room….." Mitsuru said, partially gesturing with her hand, as she placed them back in holding her sides, a bit crossed armed.

"Me?" Akihiko asked her, then he froze when she shot him a look. He sighed, "Me then…"

"Well, I shall be seeing you tomorrow…be sure to go to sleep, I wouldn't want you to be late for your first day of classes…" Mitsuru turned her head to her, and walked off.

Serein felt herself sigh a bit, she was like, well, certainly not a student, she was too, well, informative and she talks like an adult, but same time, Serein has seen to respect her more.

"Let's go," her eyes blinked as she looked to Akihiko, before he turned he paused, their eyes met each other, locked.

Then he looked away, "A—about earlier….let's just forget it happened okay?" he said, a small blush came from his cheek. Obviously embarrassed. "I was in duty tonight, to just inspect the hallways since this is a co-ed dorm, you know the mishap these days…..So, sorry, if I ever pointed a gun at you…."

She paused too, for a while, and Akihiko wondered if she was even thinking to accept his apology, and somehow, he felt uneasy being with her.

"It's alright, it's my fault for coming so late anyway…"

His head jerked to look at her, then somehow he wished he handed, he saw her, her smile that looked to attracting with its own charm that pulled his eyes.

Her mint green hair was a bit wavy as her head tilted to the side, her bloody, ruby red eyes added in, but he can tell something, was different.

"…_**.It's nice to meet you, Sanada-sempai…"**_ she had greeted the first person, she met.

Akihiko felt himself blush a bit for some reason, "A—ah….Nice to meet you too." He sighed as a smile too came to his face. Then he saw a hand reaching out from her, a sign of a handshake.

"…Aries…. Aries, Serein…" she smiled to him again, as she caught his hand and shook it.

He felt himself blush again, as his hand shook up and down playfully,

"N—Nice to meet you, Aries…" He said to her, he jerked his hand away gently. "W—well then… I should bring you to your room, Mitsuru would execute me if you would wake up late."

She giggled a bit with the 'execution' thing, but somehow she held it in, it must be for real somehow, seeing Mitsuru had some different air around her.

She was brought to the huge and wide stairs to the 3rd floor, and walked to the farthest room to her right, right near a window, the last one.

Akihiko pointed to the door, "It's easy to remember right? Last door to the right, downstairs is where the boys stay, and up here's the girls…" He begins to explain. "Upstairs is the chairman's quarters and another stairs leading to the roof….Well then, goodnight…Aries."

She nodded, "Thanks," she saw him nod as well as she watched him walk away.

Then her eyes widened as she called out, "Sempai!"

He paused just after one step down and looked at her,

"…What was that contract for?" she asked him.

He looked puzzled, "Contra—What contract?" he asked her.

…_Oh no…what have I just signed??_ She felt stupid now. _I was told numerous times by my mom and dad I should always read a contract before signing it!!---But…but… this kind of….oh damn….!!_

"Aries?"

She snapped out of it and looked at him, he was now worried.

She smiled sheepishly as she shook her hand, "N—no, it's nothing! Thanks….g'night!,"

"…………….." Akihiko moved his eyes away and sighed, "…Good night then," he said again and turned to walk away.

When he was gone, she sighed, "…Why did I even ask?" she asked herself.

She turned to her door and got a good look at it,

"…Gee…. My first night and I already lost it…" she told to herself as she turned the door knob.

"…Not bad though," she remarked as she looked around, happy to see a television there just near the bed, it wasn't too small or too big.

She carefully placed her bag down and began to unpack, humming to herself a tune that mimicked the one she had heard from that mysterious Velvet Room, and she was remembered about that guy named Theodore and Igor, wondering if they really existed, but then again, without them, she would have been dead.

As she stood up to place her picture frame at the side of the bed, her balance began unsteady, like she was having fatigue, her head felt heavy and her eyes as well, and things got foggy,

Her eyes closed. And she felt her body fall to the floor.

* * *

……………………_..Uhhh?....?........Music…?_

……………_..I can……hear music……._

…………………………………………_.._

…………_Oh……………This is…….._

Her eyes slowly opened, as a striking blue room appeared before her, the same details as before, and the 2 men before her.

"Welcome, long time no see, special guest of ours…" Igor greeted, weirdly gesturing with his hands and having a wide grin on his face.

Theodore, who was beside his master, bowed politely to her,

"Don't be alarmed…" She heard Igor added, "I have only summoned you in your dreams…."

"Dreams?---It's more of like you made me unconscious so you would make me fall asleep….I think I would like it better if you would have waited long enough though," She sighed, gathering all her senses once more as she yawned a bit.

"If I don't—then it might interfere with someone else's schedule with you," he added, which made her eyes widen a bit. "If you are thinking that I knew him, no I do not…I just simply have a feeling…however, it seems he has already met you, am I correct?"

Her eyes widened again, impressed about this….person's…. ability.

"…Why do we only meet now?" she began to ask him, "Why am I even needed here?---I didn't ask you to bring me here…."

"Voice, your physical voice did not….But the voice of your soul did," He answered again, and again, not letting her remark. "...The time is at it's closest, please be careful once it had arrived to you…Once a contract has been signed, there are no loop holes in life, nor any other way to reverse it…Please remember that, what you now do with your life and here on fort shall be of your own accord….and perhaps, for others as well…"

Was it her, or was his voice echoing? It seemed it was, till she discovered she was feeling like she is going to fall asleep again.

"Ah, it seems that your body is adjusting to the place here….but no matter, everything shall be alright…" He snapped his fingers, "Theodore."

"Yes, milord" He replied with a slight bow and began to make his way towards her.

"My assistant Theodore here shall be escorting you back to your world…to your 'temple'…" Igor explained to her. "It seems that I've brought you back here in a very tiring time…Accept my apologies,"

She nodded a bit, her head feeling slightly heavy, she doesn't really hear what he really said, but somehow it didn't matter, he kept on saying weird words that sometimes makes no sense to her, but she had nodded anyway.

"Well, till we meet again." Igor said his last words.

Then she saw a white gloved hand before her, and Theodore slightly bowed down to her.

"Milady, shall we?" he politely asked her with a smile.

She looked at him, his golden eyes looking deeply at her, his expression very gentle, and his manners, gentleman like. She really wondered where did they come from, both of them, however.

She was too tired to even ask more questions, and just nodded, she placed her hand on his, but then her hand slightly flinched, his hand was very cold.

Like he had just held ice on his hand, but she tried not to mind it as she took it anyway, and she was gently pulled up and escorted to one of the doors by the side.

The door was opened by Theodore, and out there was just blankness, pure light, that it was too bright to see.

But her eyes were too heavy as she tried to walk towards it,

"I shall be looking forward to your next visit, till we meet again." She heard him say softly as if he were whispering, "Let me assist you…"

Then a gentle push from behind, and she felt her body fall into nothingness, like she was falling in midair.

She didn't feel anything, she didn't feel her body, her arms, legs and even her hair swaying from behind, and the wind brushing her face, not even breathing, she felt like, so free, as if she had no body, but only her existence.

The feeling wasn't scary, but pleasurable, it was so nice that she doesn't want it to stop.

In the background she could hear whispers, then something, song.

More of a sound, a harp?.....no, something else…..the sound was sad, but yet so beautiful.

…_A….Lyre…_ she thought to herself as she tried to open her eyes, if she had any, but she can't really know if she did open them, all she saw was white, lightness surrounding the whole place.

The sound was so lovely, yet so close like she could just hold it.

And that what she did, she tried to bring out her arms, but not sure if she did, she tried to grasp onto something, till she felt something, like she was hugging something.

Something, hugging something….

Or…. Someone….?

Once she did, the Lyre had stopped playing….

She wondered…..if this was the thing or person….who was playing…..

She held on closer, and tighter…………….

_**Are you…..to be…my master….?**_

A male voice suddenly came out of no where.

Serein's eyes opened, only to look up at the ceiling of her room, to hear the annoying alarm clock ring, and her sleeping….on the bed…?

She sat up, she WAS on her bed, she was even covered with a blanket, she pulled off the sheets and saw she was in her sleeping clothes, she looked down at the floor, her head phones were there together with an mp3, and the picture frame.

She looked around, she saw her clothes neatly hanged up at the end of her bed,

"How on earth did the heck happen??" she asked herself as she stood up from bed and shook herself awake, anyhow, either Mitsuru came in to check up on her, but it would be weird if she had even bothered to change her clothes-----------Wait…….is that the time??

"EH!?!?!" she gasped as she stood up but end up tripping from the long blanket coming from her bed, "Oooow…" she muttered as she pushed herself up, "Dammit…I'm going to be late…!"

After dressing up she rushed out of her door with her bag and closed the door, she turned to end up bumping into someone infront of her.

"A-ah—sorry!" she gasped as she stepped back, it was another girl.

Brunette, and a pink sweater to cover her uniform top, she had a choker and loafers on, she greeted with a smile.

"Ah, you must be Aries, Serein….the new student" She presumed as she gave her hand out for a friendly hand shake.

Serein smiled as she shook her hand, "Goo--" before she said anything else, they heard another door knob opening, she was soon dragged by the brunette

"Hurry!! Kirijo-sempai will kill us if she finds out we're still here!! Seniors come in a different time you know!" she warned Serein as they dashed down the stairs, which was like a morning jog for Serein now.

They never stopped running till the reached the train and sat down, panting heavily as they relaxed a bit.

"Sorry--*pant*--for--*pant* t—that…!" the brunette panted, but a smile still showed on her face.

Serein shook her head, "I—it's…fine…" she tried to regain her breath as she calm down, she felt all pumped up now.

"Oh, I'm Yukari," Yukari added, "Sorry, Kirijo-sempai hates those who comes and goes late…low grades and all…" she smiled as she bowed her head for another apology.

Serein smiled, this is just her first day, and she doesn't want to start it with a wrath from a very royal senior.

"This here's the train we always take to school, it would bring us right there…you see that tall white building to your right?" Yukari pointed above the shoulder of Serein as Serein followed her gaze, there was a tall and huge white building there, a prestigious school so to say, even if it's just another private school. "That's the school" she continued. "It may not be much… but hey, it's school…"

It wasn't long before they finally came to Gekkoukan High, it was a nice school from Serein's view, at least there were trees, unlike the school used to go to, you don't really see and much greenery.

Then it was time for her introduction to the class, which wasn't really that special though.

"Aries, Serein" Serein bowed after writing her name on the board and smiled, "…I came from Tokyo, I hope well all could get along…!"

Smiles and whispers was the result,

"She's cute, man..!" some of the boys said. As they all looked at her, smiling and all, Yukari was there too, smiling at her, she wasn't that far off to the empty seat which Serein presumed is where she would be seated.

And her mind never failed her, and she was seated there, just beside her was a male student who wore a hat and a very short hair cut.

Once lessons were over, about lunch, that student turned to her.

"Yo man!—New here huh?" He greeted as he winked and handed his hand out.

(Dare= Who? Or Who are you?)

"_**Dare?"**_ she asked him, her head tilted slightly.

"How rude Stunpei!! Don't go on greeting everyone you've just met thinking they know you!" Yukari snapped as she walked towards them and stood infront of Serein's table.

"I WAS going to tell it to her already, sheesh, stop calling me that…!" Junpei shrugged as he sighed, then he grinned once again. "Iori Junpei…Call me Junpei…"

"Stunpei is better," Yukari added with a sigh.

"HEY!" Junpei snapped.

And thus, a fight had sparked, and Serein knew this was going to be a long, long day.

________________________ Dismissal ____________________________

"Do you know Wild Duck?—That burger shack's got the best fries and shakes here!" Junpei asked, as Serein and him was engaged into a conversation as they exited the doors of the building.

"Sempai!!"

"??" Serein found herself moving her eyes to the side, Junpei paused and followed her gaze.

There, numerous of girls crowded a guy,

"Sanada-sempai!!!" the other cheered as they tried to talk to him, each girl jumping up and down with hearts flying off their heads and eyes, "Good afternoon Sanada-sem--*PUSH*--hey you!! Quite pushing!!"

She snapped to the girl who had pushed her from behind continuously,

"If only you would stop taking all the attention to yourself!!!"

"WHY YOU!!!!"

And a cat fight began in the corners as well, yes, Sanada Akihiko is that popular with girls.

Serein just looked, _Another popular senior—they're everywhere these days…_ she thought with a sigh as she turned her head slightly to look away.

As if Akihiko felt she was looking, he looked to his right, then to his left till his eyes sets at her and Junpei.

He changed his course and walked towards them,

"What are you guys still doing here?" he asked them,

She didn't flinch, "Our class just ended, and we were just leaving…Sorry Sempai" she had a slight cold tone for some reason, but it was the same way in how he greeted them.

Akihiko caught this and was a bit embarrassed on talking on like that.

"H—Hey, Sempai, it seems like you have a lot of fans!" Junpei smiled nervously, trying to lift the mood for it to be a lot more cheerful. "Lucky you, why don't you seem happy?"

Akihiko snapped, "Happy'?---Those girls are a big headache….!" He glared at him.

Junpei broke a sweat. "A—ah….is that so?---Sorry…"

_Great…I made it worst._

_Great…I made it worst._

Was both thought at the same time by both Akihiko and Junpei,

As if sensing the discomfort, Serein sighed in the inside.

"Sempai, want to walk home together with us?—Yukari went home early, so, want to come with?" Serein offered with a smile, why was she getting so sensitive?

Akihiko grinned, "A—Ah..!—Sure, sorry, about that---Junpei, Aries…."

Junpei just grinned with a small sigh, "That's alright sempai!—I knew you were so happy with fan girls any----***SMACK*!!!**"

Before finishing, Akihiko punched him straight in the face, and Junpei fell flat on the ground like a log.

Serein bent over, "You okay Junpei?"

She saw a shaking thumbs up from him.

* * *

Midnight had fallen, as Serein closed her eyes and began to sleep soundly in her dorm room's bed.

The clock began to stop, as the mysterious hour befall upon the world,

Meanwhile, in the command room, where surveillance took place,

"How is the new student of ours?" a man with semi-short wavy hair, eye glasses and all. He talked to Mitsuru Kirijo, who was watching the screen, which was showing Serein sleeping.

"Surprisingly, chairman, her condition isn't at all affected from this hour," Mitsuru said as she turned to the young man. "…She has, in fact…potential."

Then suddenly there was a loud ring,

"MIT—MIT-SU—RU--!!" a crackly voice of Akihiko began to be heard, Mitsuru slammed her fingers to the buttons.

"Akihiko?!—What's wrong!?"

"SH—SHA—D-DO—W!" he replied, as some weird sounds of monsters and slashes could be heard from the background.

"What the?!" the chairman gasped as Mitsuru hit the alarm, and the sound began to echo everywhere within the dorm.

"Akihiko!? Akihiko!!" Mitsuru called out to him. "Where are you??!"

"OUT—O—T—SI—D—E-E-!!—C-C-OMIN—G—IN—N-NO—W--!!!" Akihiko said before signing off.

"This isn't good…just when the Aries came…!" Mitsuru muttered angrily.

__________

A loud knocks came banging from the door,

"Open the door!!!---Please open the door!!!!" Yukari's voice yelled out.

"?—Yukari..?" Her eyes slowly opened as she forced herself to stand up, wearing a long sleeved shirt with 2 undone buttons from the collar and a black skirt.

"SEREIN!!!---SEREIN PLEASE OPEN UP!!!!"

Once Serein turned the knob, Yukari rushed in,

"We have to go right now!!!" she panted as she told Serein.

Serein's eyes widened. "Eh—Why??-What's wrong?"

"Anyhow we have to hurry!!!" Yukari insisted as she turned, "Ah—You might be needing this" she gave her something, a small rod thing that when you press the middle hard enough it would extend, making it to a sharp edged staff.

"LET'S GO!" Yukari said as they both ran out of the room,

They ran down stairs only to hear the doors and walls banging,

"W—What the?! Here too!?" Yukari gasped as they ran back upstairs.

Meanwhile, Akihiko ran through the doors of the lobby and locking it up.

He sink to the floor, holding his arm, injured and some blood staining his sleeve.

"K—kh….!" He cursed as he heard Mitsuru rushed from the stairs.

"AKIHIKO!?!" She gasped.

"It's not something serious—Where's the other?!" He asked sharply.

"I've sent an alarm, Yukari is with Aries now…Is it one of them??"

"No—But I was out numbered…." He said as he struggled to get up. "Yukari can't fight alone—We have to find them now!!"

_________________

"HERE TOO?!" Yukari screamed as she moved away from doors looking like it would break any minute now.

Then a sound of glass shattering from the floor made her jump,

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" she gasped. Shaking from fear, although Serein wasn't that much of all scared, she tried remain calm.

"Yukari—stay calm and let's go!" Serein yelled out for her to calm down.

"Y—yeah! To the roof!!" She snapped out of it and nodded as they both dashed upstairs.

They ran towards the metal door leading to the roof, and Yukari had slammed it shut once they were there.

"We would be sa----!!!" before any words of relief from Yukari, she paused from the slimy and weird gauzing sound. Both of the froze, she turned around, breaking a sweat. "WHAT!?!?" she screamed.

Serein turned to look, one black arm came from the edge of the room, then another hand holding a mask to look at them, she recognized the monster, it was from that 'day'.

Then soon they all crawled up and began to charge towards them,

"Those creatures" Yukari began to say as she reached for her gun, "WE CALL THEM 'SHADOWS'!" she pulled out her gun and pointed to her fore head, closing her eyes in the process.

But, she wasn't doing anything, she was freezing, reluctant to pull the trigger.

Then the shadows began to come closer and closer as things began to come out from the floor,

Yukari took a huge deep breath and tried once more, but a sudden hit from the things coming from the floor that had tossed her to the side, and her gun landing on the floor on the weird blood that shows up everywhere during the hour, just beside Serein's foot.

Serein looked at the shadows that was coming closer, but somehow, she didn't look afraid, she stared at it, she wasn't surprise to see them again.

Then something made her body move, something, and had made her pick up the gun from the ground and looked at it.

"………" she stared, as the shadows goes towards her.

_____

"THERE!" Akihiko and Mitsuru both exclaimed to see the image of Serein from all sides on screen from the security cameras, they gave each other the nods and turned to rescue them

"Wait…!" the chairman halted them, watching the screen.

"Huh?!—but chairman!!!" they both exclaimed as they turned back to him.

Once again, he said calmly. "…Wait…"

________

Serein began to breath heavily as pictures of seeing Akihiko and Yukari both pointing their guns to their foreheads again and again.

She closed her eyes as she began to sweat a bit, having such a strange feeling, feeling herself, something within that is calling out, and the shadows going towards her.

_____________

"I have no time for this!!!" Akihiko yelled out as he ran out of the room.

"Akihiko!!!" Mitsuru yelled out, but he was already gone, "Chairman!"

"Just watch—Kirijo-san…!" the chairman gave her a strict look. Halting her movements.

______________

As if time had stopped itself, on her other hand, she felt a key forming.

"This…key…?" she muttered, wondering what could it be, then she saw something at the corner of her eye.

The little boy, smiling as he made his hand into forming like a gun,

"_**Can you……" **_he began to point it to his head. _**"Do…it…?"**_

Slowly, she felt her body move, as she held it with her right hand,

She moved her head sideways, as she slowly put it between her eye brows, where usually a third eye would be said to be located.

Her heart thump, feeling her heart beat, time slowed down.

She can hear everything clearly, the sounds of the shadow, the door slamming right open and the yell of Akihiko.

And the loud screams and exclaimed of Yukari who pulled herself together.

She took a deep breath, and then……………..her mouth moved.

"_**Per……."**_

"…_**.so….."**_

"…_**..na….."**_

She pulled the trigger, as a bang and glass break was heard, the pieces of glass that glowed and came out of no where formed a halo above/around her head as something rose from behind.

Appearing before her,

It was a young man in form, his hair, long and silver in color, his long red scarf and a long black jacket, he wore a long sleeved white formal shirt and black pants, behind him was a huge silver lyre.

And his eyes, blood and amber red, almost like hers.

"_**Thou art I…"**_

"_**and I are thou…."**_

"…_**.I shall forever serve you to the very depths of death itself…."**_

The thing said, as it's voice echoed.

"_**I….Am Orpheus…"**_

She began to point at the shadows, "Bash!!" she commanded, and at once he obeyed, crushing it as if it was nothing, and dodging every stab attack effortless.

Then more and more shadows appeared, but every time it showed up, it vanished, died, disintegrated by the hands of Orpheus.

Then it began to produce a large and high pitched sound that made the shadows collapse.

"Aaaah….!!!" Yukari gasped as she covered her eyes, Akihiko as well as they both withstood the unusual sound.

_I am not going to die…._ She thought to herself, as she listened to the sound with a grin, like it was music._ …..You are……._

_______________

Mitsuru couldn't say anything, her eyes were just full of words but nothing came out. "…!!!!"

The Chairman looked at it carefully, wondering what would be next.

________________

Then suddenly it stopped, Orpheus was suddenly stabbed by his side, and something widened the wound from the inside.

Serein's eyes widened as she felt the pain. "A—AH…!" she gasped.

Akihiko noticed, "Aries!?"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **she began to scream as something came out of Orpheus like something from a horror film, something, that it was hard to describe, only that this thing had 8 coffins around it and began to violently kill every shadow ruthlessly.

"…W—what…the….!?" Yukari gasped, she was speechless.

Even Akihiko cannot put his feelings into words.

Once the threat was fully gone, the thing looked at Serein who was staring at it, as she held herself from the pain.

Then it just disappeared.

"Aries!!" Akihiko called out, then paused as he saw her wobbled and turned to him, behind her was the huge yellow moon.

And she didn't look too good, "Sem….pa..i" she muttered as she dropped to her knees, until finally falling unconscious.

Akihiko knelt down and shook her, "Oy!! Aries!! Oy!!!!"

Yukari ran to them as she looked at her, "Serein!?!?!--!!!!" she noticed something scary, she wasn't at all breathing. "MISTURU-SEMPAI!!!! CHAIRMAN!!!!!!!!" she stood up and called out for help as Akihiko continuously tried to wake her up. "ANYONE!!! PLEASE!!!!" she screamed as she ran to the door.

"TAKEBA!!?"

"KIRIJO-SEMPAI!!!!!!"

"ARIES?!?!"

"**OY ARIES!!!! ARIES MEO AGERO!!!! OY!!! ARIES!!!!!"**

**(Meo agero= Open your eyes)**

* * *

**Hey guys!! I finally finished the 2****nd**** chapter!! Yaah!!**

**It's my birthday today, Jan 30! And now 14!!!**

**Hurray!!**

**I'm going to celebrate by writing another chapter!!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!! And to Hikaru-kun for recommending mine to others!!!**

**I promise to review yours too!!!! Also to Yukiko Tanaka!!!!**

**See that review button?? CLICK IT RIGHT NOW!!!! *evil laughs***

**Don't make me call upon my persona!!!! MWAHAHA!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Awaken

**Blackeclipse: Hi everyone! Sorry for the very long update, there was something wrong with the network and I couldn't upload!!!**

**But anyways, thank you for your patience~ please continue on reading~!**

**For this chapter, Serein shall be saying things or narrating it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3…….I just wished I had…nooo~!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awaken**

"…_**.Master…."**_

……..?.........

A voice is calling me…?....

The voice was so angelic, and pure…. And it sounded like music, resonating, engulfing me.

I felt my body float in midair, and my hair freely flowing as if I was levitating, I could feel nothing below nor above me, and I can't open my eyes, but I sensed light around me.

…Master…? Who was that…?

The voice echoed within my head, as if I've heard it before,…..

I could feel somehow that person, just near me, but I can't hold that person.

I tried to talk..

"…_**Dare…..?"**_ she asked, as her hand reached out, blindly trying to reach out to something.

Again, no answer, then….. there was.

As sound…..

As sound of a lyre.

Then singing….. a beautiful voice, but it wasn't female……it was a male's voice……..and it was heavenly, yet nostalgic.

I still reached out, I wanted to find this person.

Desperately, I wanted to see this person.

"…Dare…??" I repeated, wh---???

………….

I felt something at the side of my face, a hand?.....

The music stopped, and the voice, I wondered if this was the person who sang.

"…_**.Why is it….that you chose me…over the ones above me….?"**_ The same voice as before asked me.

I slowly tried to open my eyes.

OH yeah, why did I think of that?

And when I did, I saw this 'thing' again, the one with a lyre that appeared when I shot myself.

I gathered all my memory, "…Orpheus…?"

His bloody red eyes, similar to mine looked at me, he looked human to me.

"_**Why is it?"**_ he repeated before suddenly disappearing, my hand went through him as his image just vanished before me.

I looked around, wondering where I am, I could hear voices, voices around me.

Then, I felt something on my foot, I looked and to my horror, there was a black hand, below me was a bottomless pit of darkness, with hands trying to crawl it's way out, and it seems this hand was able to grab my foot, and it was pulling me down with it,

"A-AH—no--!!" I screamed as I try to shake it off.

Then soon my arms and waist were grabbed by clinging hands, till my neck was caught too, it was like being strangled from behind.

I can't scream, and it was too hard to breath.

And I slowly felt myself sink in with these 'things'.

"_**Let go of her."**_ A thunder like voice suddenly came, I widened my eyes to see it was Theodore. _**"NOW."**_

As if they were scared, it suddenly let of me and I was released, and once it did, I was beginning to fall.

"W—WOAH!!" I gasped, but soon caught from my waist, his arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me up, into the same position he carried me when we first met.

He smiled. "Forgive me for my tardiness, again….Milady"

I just sighed. "Theodore, get a watch…"

His head titled "What's a watch?"

I sighed again, "…Nevermind…What is this place anywa---?" before I asked, I saw the blue door again, appearing out of no where, again.

"We're here. It was a good thing I came out and found you just in time"

"What happens if I got trapped in?"

"You'll be in hell….."

"Hell….?" My soul just left my body, now knowing that I was about to be pulled into the inferno, ugh.

Then we entered the room again, and he eased me to the same old chair, as I faced Igor again, as if he never left his position from the last time I saw him.

He grinned, "So….It has finally begun, hasn't it?" he said as Theodore went to his post, beside Igor to his left. "…You're a very interesting card…"

"Wait…what has begun?" I asked him then added. "And…what do you mean about, 'card'???"

He gestured with a smile. "The time when things shall be of new change for you now…From now on you shall be faced with numerous and unimaginable difficulties and situations that only you can take…..choices shall be limited…and times is now unforgiving" he continued, seeing he had caught her attention. "You have gained a new power…this called a 'Persona'"

"Persona'…?"

"I persona is like a façade, it helps you to face the difficulties in life….and shall need this especially from now on…." He told her. "…It is the inner power of yourself…not only you, but my assistant here and even the friends you have encountered have the same power…However, you are very strange"

"Strange'?...." somehow, that wasn't very complimenting.

"What I mean is to say, you posses that of a 'Wild Card'…It is like the number zero…empty yet filled with endless possibilities…"

"…I see…" I began to nod, okay, now I know what came out from me once I shot myself. "…But--"

"You'll be able to have or contain numerous personas and even to fuse them using my help…..You may always ask Theodore for any questions you would like to ask…." Igor pointed to Theodore, and Theodore just bowed slightly. "Well then….I can't let you stay here for any longer, till we meet again…"

Theodore walked towards her and lends out a hand like before, and like before, I took it and he led me to the door.

"I would be looking forward to your next visit… Milady…." Theodore smirked as I approached the light.

Before I left, I turned around, he was just about to close the door till I said.

"Theodore…!" I called out.

"Hmm?" He paused, reopening it again.

I smiled sweetly to him, "…Thanks for saving… My Soul…" she said. And left.

Theodore's eyes widened from what she said, and a small blush came from the side of his cheeks as he closed the door, seeing she was no longer there.

Little did she knew, from the world where he came from, what she had said was the greatest thing, even higher than a complement, it was a great honor for one to say that.

And somehow, it was also a show of affection.

* * *

"Mmph….~…?" I began to feel myself back in my body, as my eyes slowly opened and looked around the place.

"Ah—You're finally awake," I could hear a sigh, and moved my head to see who it was.

A silvered hair young man stood with a red sweater vest, I could see his expressions, sighing with relief.

I muttered softly, "…Sanada….sem—pai---?......?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked with a smile, but I could sense he had this deep sad feeling of guilt within him.

I smiled, "…'kay I guess…" I answered as I looked around, _**"…koko…wa..?" **_(Koko wa= This is? Or This place is…?)

"The Hospital…"

"Ah…" I looked around, yeah, it was the hospital, the white ceiling, the window, a small vase with a single depressing flower, oh and the curtains.

"The Hospital…..What happened?"

She turned her eyes to see the surprised expressions on his face.

"Don't you remember?" he asked, "…You---……" he paused before continuing, wondering if he should say it.

"…………………………."

"….Persona,"

"Huh??" Akihiko's head jerked to look at her, shocked.

"…That's what…I recall on saying…" She continued, making sure the secrets of the Velvet Room, whether it has to be or not, to be hidden.

Actually, she doesn't even know if she should, but somehow it didn't feel right, or somehow it made her think like she was crazy.

Anyhow, "….It's what you call that….thing that came out…right?..."

Akihiko seemed hesitant as his eyes looked left to right, then to her. He looked down and sighed, "..Personas, yes, that is what they are…" he nodded to her, as he slowly looked back at her.

She said nothing, but only looking at him, then at last she looked away.

"How about Yukari and the rest…?"

"…They're fine," Akihiko tried to lighten up his voice for the mood, but it only did very little, it barely did. "…We will explain everything soon…but now, until you recover, you need to rest….the doctor said you'll be out for tomorrow…"

Serein groaned as she went back to bed, "…School…" she muttered,

She heard Akihiko chuckle a bit, but when she looked back, it was gone, only a small smile was left.

"I should be heading back now, to tell the other's back in the dorm your fine….Yukari panicked and screamed when you collapsed." He turned his back to her and started to walk towards the door.

I blinked, and somehow my mouth moved. "Sempai!"

I saw him pause, his hand firmly on the door knob as he turned his head slightly to my direction.

I just found myself blushing, but I just smiled it away.

"……Thanks,….for being with me here……."

Akihiko felt a surge of heat went through him as his eyes widened a bit, he sighed as he grinned. "….I'll tell Yukari to come too,…"

His head nodded slightly as he turned the knob and left.

"……….." I said nothing as I looked down at my bed blankly, then laid my head to rest on the pillow.

I was tired, surprisingly because I just spent many days here, and I was tired again.

I felt restless, and then irritated as if something was deeply troubling me, but I can't put my finger on what it was.

I tried going back to sleep anyway.

* * *

Then I heard it again, a sound.

I scanned the room, no one was around…but I heard it.

A lyre.

Orpheus…?

"_**That is correct."**_

I jolted and almost jumped out of my bed and falling flat on the floor, before arms grabbed me from falling and my head rested on someone's chest.

This person helped me us to sit up, then my eyes widened.

There he was, a persona, and now, human like it form.

He looked at me, but I can't tell his emotions clearly.

His hair was a bit long, but silver, and he had long bangs to his right,

His eyes were deep bloody red, like mine, and he had pale white skin, he had a red scarf fashioned around his neck, covering his mouth, and he wore white silver clothes but black pants,

At his lap, he held his lyre, a silver lyre, I felt confused, even if I am just new to this.

Theodore's persona comes out when he calls it, it might be even the same thing with the others like her, but did her persona come out?

"…What…How…?" I muttered pathetically. "Why are you here?"

He seemed confused too, judging by the way his eyes widened.

"…I don't know….." he looked into his hands and shook his head, "….I just felt you collapse,….then I just wanted to comfort you….then, I'm now in this form…."

I saw his hand open and close, then reached out to the curtains, feeling it's texture.

"….It's been a long time, since I felt like a human…" He sighed as he closed his eyes. He looked back at me and his eyes seemed to soften, "….You seem, to resemble Eurydice…at times of your sleep, master….."

His voice struck me, but he left no time for me to respond as he bent closer.

"….Why is it, do you chose me…?" his hand felt cold as he placed it against my face. "….That is…?"

My heart beated as my crimson red eyes looked into his.

I knew Greek Mythology, it was my favorite, and I knew about Orpheus, about Eurydice.

When Eurydice was sent to the Underworld, Orpheus journeyed to find her there, then persuaded Hades and Persephone with his songs.

He was told not to look back as he held her hand and walked with her until they are fully out.

But then, just when light came upon them, which was a few steps away.

"Farewell" was what he heard when he looked back to see her, and now he is seeing her being pulled away.

He tried to get her back, but the skeleton boat driver didn't budge.

In despair, he went to the river and sang a very sad song of his lost.

Orpheus forsook human company and wandered in the wilds, playing for the rocks and trees and rivers, some trees even shielded him from the sun as he sang of his sorrow, grieving along with him.

Then finally a fierce band of Thracian women, who were followers of the god Dionysus, came upon the gentle musician and killed him, maybe because he didn't notice their flirt and kept on singing.

When they threw his severed head in the river Hebrus, it continued to call for Eurydice, and was finally carried to the shore of Lesbos, where the Muses buried it.

The head was the only thing human, and his body parts were unknown where to have been thrown.

Seeing him now in the flesh, I don't know what to say.

I didn't really choose him, he just came, I looked at him and our eyes locked, I felt nothing, I wasn't frightened of this persona who was human like in form. Rather, I felt sorry for him.

And he was still waiting for an answer.

I let my eyes drop, I didn't know what to say.

"…..I don't know…." Was all I could say to him, I heard him sigh slightly as he pulled away and prepare his lyre.

"I'm sorry, master…that wasn't a fair question…" He apologized.

"N—no, it's not your fault!" I gasped as I shake my hands, "…I don't really know myself, I just heard you play….then…"

Orpheus looked at her, then to his human hand again, he seemed to be deep in thought as he stared at it.

I sighed as I placed my hands on my fore head, and then closed my eyes. "….I can't….Bring Eurydice back…Orpheus…" I knew he was thinking that, the way he looked at his hand, and the expression now posted on his face. "…I'm sorry…" even now, for how many years, he was still looking for her.

He closed his eyes and smiled, "….Its alright…I was my fault to begin with…" he shook his head and smiled again, "Forgive me for my rudeness, you are suppose to be resting…yet I made you feel anxiety…master"

I sighed, "….It's not your fault.." I smiled too, trying to uplift the heavy mood for the conversation I was having with a persona.

"Don't call me 'master'….Call me 'Serein'…."

"Lady Serein….."

I chuckled, "You're being too formal, Orpheus…"

Before he replied, with his face slightly red.

He felt his body jolt like it was electrocuted, he was writhing in pain as I saw his Lyre dropping on the floor.

I jerked my head to look at Orpheus, now falling to the floor and coughing so hard, I looked closely, his hands were bloody.

"Orpheus?!!?" I gasped as I looked around for the button to call the nurse but I felt my hands being pulled down. "Let go of me Orpheus! I have to call f--??!" I slowly saw the hands turn into something, metal in color, and I saw his hair slowly growing a bit shorter, and his clothes changing, his form was now changing.

He was turning back into his persona form, and it seemed painful, I could hear him wincing from the pain as I felt his grip onto mine, then the noise again, the same thing he used against the shadows, it didn't bother me but I could hear the machines going hay ware and people screaming from the high notes or screeching, for them it wasn't pleasant.

I looked back at Orpheus, we was already now fully transformed, but he was panting, the pain was still there, my arms pulled him closer as I embraced him tightly purely out of instinct.

"_**Come back into the sea of my soul…."**_ Weirdly enough, I heard myself say that, I could feel him responding.

"Ummhh…!...!" he winced as he tried to respond with his voice, but even his wincing seemed to echo, I felt his inhuman like hands, but human like in form going to my shoulders, attempting to huge me back.

My mind then gathered unknown source of information, I had to say his name.

"_**Orpheus…"**_ magic words, at once I could hear a glass break, but noticed it was Orpheus glowing a blue color and soon disappeared and the light transferred into me with the sound of a single drop of water.

He was back inside of me now, but I can't hear him, I can't feel him wincing, but I feel him inside.

"What was all that…?..." I felt myself drift off, I was now suddenly being over-whelmed with dizziness and fatigue, the same feeling I had when I went to the Velvet Room.

But I wasn't going there, if felt my body drop to the floor, and I heard the door open in time

Great, another drama scene, I sighed.

"NURSE!!! DOCTOR!!!! COME QUICKLY!!!"

The scream was Yukari's, I know that very well,

"Oy Aries!!! Oy!!!"

And that strong and firm worried voice was Sanada-sempai's

"Aries, wake up! Aries!!"

To my surprise it was Kirijo-sempai.

Weird…..I thought only Yukari would come.

Why did they come here?....all of them?....

…………………….

…I felt myself drift off now, as if my soul is being lifted.

* * *

"**Milady,"**

That voice again.

I called out, "…Theo…dore…..?"

I heard him smirk with a small laugh as I felt his arms beneath my back, it gave me sometime to notice it I was being carried again to the room,

But we didn't go to the room, I tried opening my eyes, expecting to hear that woman and piano playing all over and over again, but no.

It was a different room now, my room.

My body laying on my bed, and it seemed lifeless, even though I did have pale white skin, that was far paler.

"What's going on?" I finally had the strength to even as a question without cutting it.

"You collapsed once you brought Orpheus back into your soul," He sounded worried a bit. "You weren't suppose to do that when you are in your weak condition…."

"But what was I suppose to do?—Let him suffer?"

"Personas do suffer, beyond our comprehension…." He answered, not knowingly he sounded a bit cold. "An endless despair, but he seems to be desperate to be with you…..Even to try living like a human with you, which is exceptionally rare for a persona to even hold emotions."

Serein didn't reply, she was too tired like heck, she just listened as she slowly felt the warmth of her room and him gently placing her back into her body.

"You are very fortunate for me to keep track of your conditions…Forcing your soul to bring Orpheus within you when he was using one of his abilities…" he continued as he stood beside her bed, he waited till Serein's eyes opened and sat up. His golden eyes still set on her.

"Orpheus suffered pain because he has not yet adjusted fully enough to be in human shape in your dimension….And so somehow his form couldn't be maintained much longer…It would still take a long time till he can come out again in that shape."

"He was trying to comfort me, that's all."

"Indeed he was."

"You're making it sound like he was doing it carelessly, he's not anyway"

"Of course."

I looked at him irritatedly, all he was doing was saying yes and yes, but when I did, his face darkened as if he was furious about something, yet I could see the concerned but yet angry look on his face as his golden eyes still set on me.

"….It would have caused you such heavy damage to your soul….a permanent damage, even if the damage is a small spark, it's still grave…"

I felt my shoulder grown heavy as I felt Theodore's hand on it, it gripped painfully.

"H—hey..!" I gasped shaking it off. But it was of no use, he pushed me down as he too bent down on my bed. "Theodore let go!!!" I yelled, not scream, not minding the fact I had dorm mates that might have heard me.

His golden eyes unshaken as he looked down at me, then deeply into my eyes, which stabbed my soul, if that was the appropriate way of describing the feeling.

"You are not of to repeat this ever again," He glared down at me. "…Even if without my master's orders, I will Punish you…is this clear?"

The threat was that of concern, I knew that, but I just nodded, knowing that, since I never saw Theodore actually snap, this wasn't a good time to see him snap.

He pulled away and stood up, he placed a hand on his chest and bowed, "Forgive me for my rudeness, this position I have done with you must have made you feel uncomfortable."

Ya think?!

He looked back up to me again, his eyes seemed weird, as if he was kind of confused in why he acted like that.

"I shall return to my master now, I feel he needs my assistance now, well… till we meet again." He grinned to her as the door behind him opened widely and a burst of bright light showered the whole room. "Milady…."

Was the last words I heard as I shielded my eyes,

The light soon died away as I opened them up again, the door was gone, and so was the light, and I was alone back in my room.

Wait….My room???

Shouldn't I be in the hospital??

*Knock * Knock* weirdly enough, the knock just made Serein jolt as she looked at her door,

"It's me, may I come in?" Mitsuru asked, her voice coming from outside.

"Y—yeah" I called out, her voice trying not to shake.

The door opened as she made her way inside, arms crossed at her chest, she turned to Serein, "You've been sleeping for a week now, how are you feeling?"

I almost chocked, A WEEK?!, but I tried not to act to surprised, it happens but, "…I guess," I shrugged my shoulders, "Shouldn't I be in the hospital?"

"The doctor said you are alright, the unwelcome conditions has stopped rising, and we just brought you here to rest….Takeba and I was the one who changed your clothes for you…" Mitsuru quickly added, as she saw Serein looking at her sleeping clothes, wondering why she wasn't wearing the hospital stuff clothing,

Serein noticed and smiled as she nodded with her head, Mitsuru grinned, then she continued. "School's about 30 minutes from now, I suggest you get ready…." She turned away and left the room, a perfect way on ending a conversation.

Serein groaned as she threw herself to the bed,

SCHOOL.

Hurray.

* * *

"Hey Serein-chan~!" a voice called out Serein's name as she entered the classroom, a guy with a hat greeted her. "I'm Junpei, remember me?"

Serein blankly looked at him,

"Taking a week of to kick-start your transfer huh?, you got some nerve" he teased with a grin on his face, Serein wondered if he was trying to act cool.

Then Yukari barged in.

"Junpei! She's just recovering from being sick!"

And there was a pause on the scene.

………………

…………..

………..

…………..

"Who are you?" Serein finally said.

This made Junpei burst out something in his mouth.

(Taken from the manga)

* * *

Night befall them once again, as everyone gathered in the control room,

Mitsuru was walking side to side,

"Akihiko," she said angrily, it was hours since she did that, Akihiko hasn't come yet, and now, the strange hour has already set in and he still isn't in the control room.

Yukari and Serein moved away from her, as the chairman chuckled, I faced him, and he smiled to me, I felt Yukari pull me down for a whisper.

"He's Ikutsuki-san, the chairman…cover your ears if you hear a pun," she told her as she gestured her hand to cover her eyes like that, to avoid even the slightest of sounds.

Which of course was impossible, but she let her do it anyway.

Then the sounds of the door bursting wide open made everyone jump as they moved their heads to see someone they weren't expecting.

"JU--"

"JUNPEI?!" Yukari finished Serein's exclamation as they stared at the guy, who was winking and smiling at them.

"I, JUNPEI IORI, HAS GAINED A NEW POWER~!!" he said so boldly and pathetically,

Soon Akihiko appeared from behind, and Mitsuru stormed in.

"Akihiko—what is the meaning of this?" She asked, calmly, but her voice was loud.

Akihiko smiled, "Ah, him?—I was on my way to a store till the Dark Hour suddenly flushed in, everyone except him was transmogrified….He has potential…Since he defeated a shadow that crept up to us not sooner before that…"

Mitsuru began to remain calm, seeing there was no fault, she sighed,

"Come, let's--"

"YO!!! SEREIN-CHAN, I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD ONE TOO~!" Junpei childish yelled as he opened his arms wide to give her a big, and disturbing hug.

Serein sighed as she moved to the side, with Yukari punching his face before he fell on both of them.

Junpei fell flat on the floor, unconscious.

Akihiko chuckled a bit, with Mitsuru smirking.

The chairman too, and the mood seemed to lighten a bit.

Just leave it to Junpei to ruin something serious.

Serein sat beside Yukari and Akihiko, while Mitsuru stood up beside a sofa chair, being occupied by the chairman Ikutsuki.

Mitsuru moved her eyes around, seeing everyone was here.

"…Let's get started, Aries," She shifted her eyes to her, "You already know the Chairman," she gestured to the chairman, who was smiling at her friendly.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier before hand, Aries-san," the Chairman said, "I was very busy…."

"It seems to me, that you already know what this hour is," Mitsuru cut in, seeing the Chairman about to open up a chat.

Serein nodded, which surprised Yukari and Akihiko as they looked at him, "….Those monsters, are shadows right?—I didn't really give them a name…." She continued, "….my parents and little sister were killed by them…I barely survived…that is why I know."

"----I—I'm sorry to hear that….." Mitsuru gasped a bit, she didn't know it turned out like that, she thought Serein knew by accident, but it ended up to be tragic. She tried to not let time waste and further, "….Humans can't kill shadows, but only Personas, we, are all Persona users, those who can only stay up at this time and fight against them."

"We call ourselves S.E.E.S., and only persona users are allowed to join," Akihiko showed Serein the armband at his left shoulder, colored with a red and words written in black. "Our duty is to protect those who accidentally gets released or awakes in their coffins, and find those like us…." He gestured to Yukari, "Takeba came along too, a bout 2 months before you came…that is why she's still not used to this gun" then at the same time brought out his gun and handed to Serein swiftly.

Serein looked at it carefully, it surprisingly resembled a real gun,

"Don't worry, it's not real….we use it to summon our personas by shooting it by our heads…" Yukari gestured her hand like the little boy did to her head. "It doesn't hurt….it's just still, the fact is still the fact of shooting yourself is like suicide."

"It was the only way the Kirijo business could see it fit…since it doesn't work but only to our heads," Mitsuru explained, as she gave the chairman a nod,

Serein followed her gaze as she saw Ikutsuki Chairman bring out a fancy metal case, then opened it before her on the table.

There was a gun, similar to theirs, and a hostler, it was different though, from the others, there was chain to it, and a small loop on the lower part of the gun for the chain to be hooked up there, maybe for it to be distinguished from the others, since she sees that even Yukari's hostler was to her legs, but Mitsuru and Akihiko still sport it to their waist,

Then there was the armband next to it,

"We have decided to let you in the team…" the Chairman said warmly to her, "Please do consider it….."

"We need all the help we can get…" Akihiko added with a grin, Serein turned to Mitsuru, and she nodded.

"OH YEAH!! I'LL JOIN TOO!! THIS WOULD BE SO COOL!! LIKE WE ARE HEROES OR SOMETHING!!!!" Junpei, like he was resurrected, suddenly came back to life.

"Oy, didn't I knocked you out cold already??" Yukari asked irritatedly, trying not to mind him.

Soon Yukari and Junpei got engaged into an argument again,

"…………………." Serein was now deep in thought about joining in S.E.E.S., she didn't feel any hesitation though, but she had to think about it before she might regret anything in the future.

"No need to be so serious about it, just join us." Akihiko said seeing that she was thinking about it.

Yukari blinked as she turned to them after giving Junpei another blow to the head.

"I'd like to ask the same as well," Mitsuru nodded as her eyes closed.

Serein looked at both of them, but before she said anything, Yukari snapped.

"BUT AREN'T YOU JUST TROUBLING HER MORE BY PRESSURING HER LIKE THAT?!!"

Both seniors froze, and they faced Serein, not knowingly they did made her feel pressured to join,

Yukari noticed she made the place feel worst, she muttered at first, then finally said, diverting her eyes away from her seniors.

"….Well….It would be great if she'd join….." her head slowly turned to Serein, she had a concerned look on her face, "…but…" now it looked hesitant.

Serein found herself locked with her eyes, and they just looked at each other as Junpei stood up, listening to all of it as he held his nose, the chairman too was eager to hear the answer.

Akihiko's eyes looked down, "Sorry, we must be pressuring so much since you j----"

"_**---I don't mind…"**_ she finally said.

"What?" Yukari shook as she looked at Serein.

Serein smiled back at her, trying to send her a look saying it's alright.

"…I'm alright with it," Serein said it again to all of them as she got the S.E.E.S. armband and wore it. She walked to the chairman and bowed slightly, showing courtesy which impressed her seniors and classmates.

"I'm in your hands, Chairman" She smiled, the chairman nodded to her approvingly as he looked at the others.

"I don't see why not, welcome to the team, Aries-san," He greeted.

"HOW ABOUT ME?!"

"STUPEI!!!!"

The Chairman chuckled. "You too, Iori-kun…"

Everyone began to smile as to see everyone had felt a great bond to each other, Serein felt something within her, and soon to feel an Arcana called "The Fool". A social link, a voice told her, no need for explanations, this seemed natural to her, with this thoughts and sudden burst of knowledge within her head.

She looked around, no one has felt the same thing she did, and she just decides not to say it.

"Hey, since we are all okay with this, why don't we check out that place?" Akihiko asked eagerly.

"Akihiko, you can't join them though," Mitsuru halted his excitement which made him so frustrated.

"What?!!" He snapped, "My arm's fine!!" he showed it to her. "and my training has gone off!!"

"AKIHIKO." Mitsuru deadpanned him.

"!!!!!" Akihiko's eyes still glared and mouth stayed opened, it took him time to let out a sigh. "Alright…..Then let's get them a leader,"

"OOH!!! OHOH!!! ME!!! I WANNA B----"

"Aries, we're depending on you…" Akihiko didn't mind the volunteering, and now crying Junpei as he looked at her.

Okay, now Serein didn't expect THAT.

"I…I don't know," she shook her head hesitantly.

"Umm, I would kinda feel better if you did….Girls are tough you know," Yukari said, trying to persuade her, since it won't do good for either her and Junpei to be lead.

Seeing there was no other way, and plus Yukari's eyes hitting her, she sighed. "Okay, I guess."

Ugh.

* * *

"DUDE HOLY CRAP!!!!" Junpei screamed as his whole body jumped, as their school before them just morphed, or turned into a huge, huge and long tower that seemed like it had no end, it even reached the moon, (not literally)

The Seniors grin, "Everyone Dark Hour, this happens," Mitsuru carried on, "We do not know either why it is our school…but it happened,"

"We call this place T---"

"Tartarus…." Serein cut in as she stared at the top of the tower, and into the yellow moon, lighting up the green dark sky.

Akihiko and Mitsuru, together with Yukari both looked at her in shock as Junpei was busy looking at their boring school turn into their training grounds.

"Huh?—What?" Serein felt uneasy when she felt all eyes on her, then she blinked. "Oh, how'd I know?"

They all nodded.

She just shrugs her shoulders, "Dunno….I just, well, guessed…"

"EH?" Yukari blinked.

Akihiko and Mitsuru shared glances, wondering the sudden knowledge she had. They never told anyone before, and the guess was too accurate.

But they decided to let it sit for awhile, time was running out.

She gave all of them the signal and they all entered the place, Mitsuru even brought her motor bike with her.

"Hey, during, watch call it?—Dark Hour right?—You said that all electric stuff would be all out, but how about your bike?" Junpei asked, noticing the light of the bike on and running.

Mitsuru smiled, "Its special." She seemed to really like it though.

"Now, put these on…" she reached in the bag of her bike and gave some devices for commuting to one another.

"I would be able to help you as you venture through the place…there are some kind of teleportation devices somewhere there, I would like you to activate it and come here…that is the goal for tonight." She instructed them, making Serein think she's more suited to be the leader.

"Be careful, and do not split up…" She added as she turned a knob from one of the control panels of her bike, "Using this, I would be able to help you analyze each shadow you came face with…it may start to look like a blob crawling on the floor, but once you hit it, it would start to morph showing it's true selves…Beware of their sizes, the bigger the stronger, and the weirdly colored ones or golden ones are one of the rarest shadows you'll find…..Treasure boxes and others could be found there, please take some items, it may be useful, and stairs are provided for you to go to the next level….Do not stay on a floor too long or Death would come after you…"

"ARGH~!! OKAY!! OKAY!!!" Junpei covered his ears.

Mitsuru didn't mind him. "Remember my advice and do not stray off apart…the floors do not stay the same and changes every time, be careful."

She finally ended it as she handed Serein some items for health.

"For emergencies…" she added again.

"Be careful out there." Akihiko looked at her, then to the others for not to make it so obvious.

It took her some time to realize he meant it to her mostly, but she just smiled, there wasn't any blush.

She stepped up the long stairs to go to the big and fancy clock entrance,

"Ready?" she asked Junpei and Yukari, she got nods from both and entered the place as her 2 seniors watched.

___________________

The moment she took the first step, the entrance closed, and they were in this different place, she placed the gun hostler to her shoulder, she sported a jacket because it was nearing winter and so she needed it at least, it made the gun look hidden as it hid inside, Yukari was impressed of the fashion sense she had.

But to be frank, Serein doesn't give a damn about fashion, she just thought of it as a cool way to put it.

"Woah man, this place is already beginning to freak me out…" Junpei said as he held a katana with 2 hands, and Yukari with her bow and arrow.

"Have you been here before Yukari-tan?"

"No," she shook her head, she felt the feeling too, and it was freaky.

Serein looked around, walking infront of their group as she carefully scanned the places they entered.

Then she heard a weird noise, similar to when she first saw the shadows.

"There.." She pointed out to them from the corner, they could see multiple arms crawling itself from the ground.

"Alright!! Let's go!!!" Eagerly, Junpei ran towards it, his loud yell giving away a chance of an advantage for a sneak attack.

"Junpei!!!" Yukari yelled out.

Aries—Takeba behind you!! Mitsuru called out from the microphone

Serein looked behind, just in time to move her face away swiftly before one of the ravens, HUGE, ravens flew past attempting to hit her.

Yukari was between the fights, wondering which one she should help with as Junpei fought with another weird squid thing with a rotating book inside a crown.

"OH SHOOT!!" Junpei gasped as his foot was pulled down and sword being his away, quickly, using his free hand he brought out his Evoker and aimed at the side of his head. "PERSONA!!!"

Hermes came out and began to clash with it, but soon more and more shadows came.

"Wh—what…" Yukari panicked, unable to make a decision.

"YUKARI!! JUST GO AND HELP JUNPEI!" she heard Serein ordered, she turned to see her avoiding another dive attack as the ravens multiplied.

Serein grabbed her extendable rod and her grip at the handle/middle of the rod and at once it extended and the blades both popped out of each side.

She twirled it as she stabbed one of the ravens that gave her another attack from behind.

"But!!"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" I yelled at her, I knew I was being too harsh, but Junpei seemed in trouble. She grinned at her, "I'm alright here"

Aries!! Don't make that decision! The ones your fighting are at much of a higher level…! And wind attacks are strong, let Yukari help y---

"GAH!!!!" Junpei was heard screaming as he was suddenly slammed to the wall, "***!" he cursed as he sink to the ground.

What's going on!? Iori!! Oy!! Mitsuru gasped, hearing everything.

"There's no time!! Yukari hurry!!" Serein yelled at her, then a loud cry was heard from the ravens as its hit and critical rate rose from a spell.

Yukari hesitated at first, but turned away and shot an arrow at once of the shadows that was about to launch towards Junpei.

"Heh, thanks..!" Junpei smirked, "But I can do it myself!" he stood up as he pulled out his Evoker. "AGI!"

"!!!" Serein dodged another attack as she twirled her rod to kill the ones that was darting towards her to the sides, weirdly enough, she wasn't using her persona now.

_My attacks won't work……And it would get a toll on my strength, I should hold on for a bit longer,_ she planned in her head as she blocked some attacks being sent to her.

She turned to see Yukari and Junpei running towards her,

Then a sudden scream was heard, it wasn't human, it was from another raven suddenly appearing from above and dived down to her.

"YUKARI!!" Serein screamed as she watched them run towards her,

Yukari looked up and aimed with her arrow, but she didn't move, she was hesitating again.

"What are you doing!? Shoot!!" Junpei yelled at her as he watched the raven come closer.

Yukari knew she had to, but she wasn't moving, she closed her eyes and fired the arrow, but it had missed.

Junpei pushed her to the side as they barely missed a swift death from the raven,

Serein ran towards them, "You guys okay!?"

Junpei snapped as she turned to Yukari, "What the hell?! Don't you damn do that!!" he yelled at her. Knowing that they just almost died,

"I'm sorry--! It's just!!" but before Yukari could finish, the same sound was heard again as all of them jolted, eyes widened as they looked at the upcoming raven as the other ravens begin to retreat.

It was heading straight for Yukari, and Yukari just froze.

"!!!!" she couldn't move as she saw the claws coming closer.

Then in a swift move, Serein moved to her side once the claws were about to do their damage, it grabbed Serein's shoulder and tore her sleeves, leaving 2 big puncture wounds bleeding as the blood splattered on the ground before Yukari's eyes, her eyes widened with shock as she saw the heroic move.

"Dammit…!" Serein gasped as she dropped to the floor, the wound taking over her shoulder, it began to burn, it made her realized it was inflicted with poison and fear.

OY!! IS EVERYONE AL-RIGHT?!! The panicking Mitsuru called out

"S—Serein-chan is…." Junpei's eyes widened, going pale.

"I….I…I didn't even do anything…!" Yukari was on the verge of tears, then the bird began to make its way back.

She looked at Serein, writhing in pain as the poison went through her body, hit and hit and hit as she shook, her life was getting a demerit every time.

Yukari turned to the bird, angry at it, and mostly angry at herself.

She grabbed her gun, and glared at it.

"IO!!!" she called out her Persona as she shot her forehead, and a Persona appeared, "GARU!!" she commanded as a sudden gust of wind came by and halted the raven as it cried out, trying to fight back.

She focused on her target and let it the arrow shoot, it was a direct hit.

And the raven disintegrated,

Junpei was in awe, "Woah, Yuka-tan… WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" he turned to see her drop to her knees before Serein.

He lowered his temper, this was no time to yell, at least she saved them.

"Serein, I'm so sorry….This was all my fault," Yukari sobbed as she wiped the tears of her face,

Serein still writhing in pain turned herself to look at her, she smiled, but it was still clear on how much of a pain she was in right now.

"D---Don't…a-p—logize….!" She muttered trying to stop her mouth from screaming.

Then she saw her glow, and something appeared,

_Yukari's…Persona?_ She looked to see a young man sitting on the head of a cow with horns at it's side, and it's eyes were closed as if it was saying a prayer.

Then before she knew it, the wound ended up healing, closing, it made Serein's eyes widened, and Junpei too.

"What was that?" Junpei asked as he stood beside her.

Yukari blushed a little, "This is…my true persona's power, Io, she heals…"

Serein could feel the wound close from the inside, but the poison was still there.

"G—gh…!!" She gasped as her eyes closed shut.

"W—Wait a minute, it healed up right?! What's wrong?!" Yukari gasped as she looked back at her.

Junpei knelt down to look at Serein, her face was getting paler,

"Oy!! Serein-chan oy!!" Junpei shook her. But she wasn't responding, he turned to Yukari, she doesn't know what to do either.

This wasn't good, he could hear some weird sounds coming closer, the shadows weren't far off.

Everyone!? What's going on!!? this time it was Akihiko's voice coming through the speaker.

Yukari answered, "It's Serein!! There's something wrong with her, she was just attacked and her wound was deep so I healed her—But she's still in pain!!" from the speakers they could hear the gasped and Mitsuru's yell for Akihiko to let her use it.

Takeba! Iori!! Return immediately now!! Mitsuru yelled out.

"How?!" Junpei called out, "OH SHOOT!!" in the corner of his eye, he could see something, and then sounds of chains rattling.

Mitsuru could be heard gasping, Hurry!!! You must get out of there!! Death is approaching!!

"Like we said—How?!" Yukari was beginning to panic as Junpei stood before them, getting ready for what he is dreading.

I gave Aries something to help you escape the dungeon!!

"Where is it?!"

I believe I saw her place it at he--~~!!KSSH! *CRACKLE*!!!

"Sempai?—SEMPAI!?!?" Yukari screamed, all she could hear was crackles over the speaker, she looked around and noticed the whole room was moving. "I-IT'S MOVING!!!"

Junpei cursed as he moved back. "AND SO IS THAT!!!" he pointed out a ugly head peeking through the corner that spotted them.

R—RU—N--!!!!—T—O-T---L-E-R—FT!~! Mitsuru's voice tried to reach out but it was of no use.

Junpei began to carry Serein, who was fidgeting and writhing in pain to his arms, "Yukari we have to move!! Sempai said left right?! To the left then!!!"

Yukari faced him, "WHICH LEFT!?!"

_____________

Akihiko punched the ground, seeing to it the connection was cut.

"DAMMIT!!!" he cursed as Mitsuru tried to reconnect. "It's my damn f-ing fault!!"

Mitsuru wanted to yell at it him, but there was no use, what good would it do?

"We have to go!" She said, but she paused, she was going to go alone, Akihiko was in no condition. She looked away. "…We… just have to believe in them"

Akihiko hated that, they both can't do anything as the speakers crackles.

_________________

"It's here too!!!" Yukari screamed as ran away from Death, who was soon catching up.

"Dammit!! Where's the freakin' stairs!?" Junpei looked around, everything was changing in color, the whole place was morphing, and it would be possible for them to even get separated.

Then he paused and moved back when he saw something at the corner of his eye, "Yukari!! That thing over there!!"

She looked, it was like a machine, but it wasn't glowing.

She recalled the goal Mitsuru had given them before they sent off, she cried out, "That's it!! Quickly!!"

She instantly placed her hands to the device, pressing everything she could find for it to activate.

"Uhhh—Yuka-tan—it's coming!!!" Junpei said nervously as he saw Death coming for them.

"I'm looking! I'm looking!!!" Yukari panicked as she desperately searched the whole thing, something dreaded within her, what if these were one of the devices that needs a key?!

Serein's eyes opened slightly, only to see Death coming closer and closer,

She could barely move, she looked up a bit to see Junpei frozen with fear.

Then a sound came, "I OPENED IT!!" Yukari cried with triumph, but when she turned to look, it was too late Death was already near them and was about to swing it's scythe to them.

_________

………!!!!.....

"I hear something!!" Mitsuru announced as she tried to concentrate, carefully and hopefully so she wouldn't lose it.

"What is it!?" Akihiko jumped as he rushed to it.

The sound wasn't very pleasant.

It was Yukari's screams

AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And Junpei.

OH DAMN S**!!!!!!!!!!

Akihiko and Mitsuru, Mitsuru screamed. "OY!!!! EVERYONE!!!!"

Akihiko cried out a yell. "DAMMIT!!!!!!"

Then they heard something else, it was breathing.

They turned back to it to listen,

There was a gun shot, someone was using an Evoker, then some screams of a monster.

Then a sound of what of a result of a powerful attack, and the gasps and curses of the Junpei and Yukari.

Then,

SEREIN!?—WAIT DON'T!!!

Junpei could be heard panicking.

NO!!!

Yukari screamed too.

"What the heck IS going on!?!" Akihiko yelled out to them.

Then suddenly a green light flashed from behind them, they both turned to see Yukari and Junpei.

They sighed with relief,

"Are you guys alright?" Mitsuru asked as she approached them, she gave Junpei something for healing, "Come on, we have to---Iori…?"

But then she noticed the tears. Mitsuru went pale, her eyes widened.

"…Sona…." (Sona= No way or It can't be)

Akihiko looked around, and he too had the same reaction.

"…WHERE'S….ARIES!?!"

Yukari cried, "She's—she's!!"

* * *

**Alrightie then!! On to the next chapter!!**

**I'm on a role with this one so I can't say anything else but**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Full Moon

**Blackeclipse: Okay!! Here we go to Chapter 4!!!**

**Hope you guys like it and please continue on reading as much as you can!!!**

**So! ANYWAYSSS!!!**

**Please continue on reading!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3….I just own Serein Aries, and my laptop!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The First Full Moon.**

"Kh…" was the sound Serein made as she crawled her way through the floor and leaning against the wall, through the endless battle with Death, her life was going low and low every time she made a move because of the poison within her body.

It was spreading fast,

"Dammit…where the heck….are the stairs…...?" she muttered to herself as she looked around, no one was there, but she wasn't scared, the shadows were sent running, feeling her sudden burst of level, from level 9 she went up to level 16, and incredible amount of level up just came through it.

But this was no time to be so happy about it, if she doesn't find the stairs soon, or a way out, she would face Death again within 30 seconds.

She thought of going back to where she pushed Junpei and Yukari for them to escape through the machine thing, but she doesn't remember the way.

She looked at the floor, the trail of blood had been smothered on it, leaving a pathetic and easy path for the shadows to find her.

She withstood a severe blow from the side of her waist, and Orpheus couldn't heal it since he doesn't have that ability, she searched her small bag of items and tried to drink as many as she could, but it didn't heal, and every time she tried to raise her life, it always went down from the poison.

And she could slowly feel her consciousness drifting away, but the sounds of shadows coming, the ones that aren't afraid of her, made her stay awake and continued to crawl.

___________

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE PUSHED YOU!?!" Akihiko yelled out to Junpei, Junpei snapped.

"DUDE!!! I'M NOT HAPPY ABOUT THIS EITHER!!!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Mitsuru yelled at both of them as Yukari cried in the background, "It will not bring us anything but despair even more."

"Then tell me what the hell are we suppose to do now Mitsuru?!" Akihiko glared back at her.

"When Death was going to attack, Serein-chan summoned her persona Orpheus and used bash to clash with the scythe, then she pushed me away, I lost my balance and pushed Yukari with me to the device….Dude, I can't even do anything!! I was freakin' scared!!" Junpei explained, but Akihiko didn't stay to listen.

He turned, "I'm going to go and look for her"

"But you don't know where she is!" Mitsuru called out halting him fro the shoulders, but he brushed it off.

"Let go—I'll look the whole of Tartarus if I have to!" he yelled out to her.

"With your arm l---"

"Mitsuru" He said firmly before yelling at her. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT MY ARM!!—ARE WE JUST GOING TO LEAVE HER THERE WHEN THE DARK HOUR IS GOING TO END SOON TO DIE?!!!"

Mitsuru's eyes widened, he was right, there no time left, if they don't get her out of there now, she would be stuck there till the next Dark Hour comes.

Her eyes flashed. "Then I'm coming with you—Iori, Takeba—wait here and page us if you see anything on radar!" she turned to them, then she called out again. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Junpei jumped as he nodded, going to the motorcycle,

Mitsuru and Akihiko went to the machine instead of going through the stairs, knowing or guessing about her condition, she might still be there.

"Please be careful!!" Yukari cried out, "Please!"

Akihiko and Mitsuru both nodded as a green light flashed and they both disappeared.

* * *

Serein stopped to rest as she panted, she was going pale, and she was losing awfully lots of blood, and the poison was making it worst.

"Dammit…!" she muttered,

"_**Yah,"**_

She jolted as she turned her head around to see the little boy,

"What are you doing here?!—It's dangerous here!"

"Long time no see," he smiled, not minding her first remark. "…it seems the others would be coming for you…So just hang on there for a bit longer okay?" he sat beside her and smiled.

"…_**I'll wait with you…"**_ the boy said, and it somehow made her feel relieved, "You should've had fought alone….You can always plan it out…"

"There wasn't anytime left,"

"There's always time left," the boy countered still smiling at her, his deep blue eyes still looking at her, it gave this feeling as if she had seen him before, but she can't really think of that right now.

"Why do you always appear?—Where do you come from??...Can't you bring me out of here?" Serein asked,

Sadly he shook his head, "Even though I want to, I can't…" then he laughed a bit, which made her feel a bit annoyed. "And didn't I tell you, that I am always with you?—So I don't come from nowhere, you know…"

"Hmmm…." She can't say anything, it might give her another headache to worry about. Then she felt him sitting closer to her, she looked at the boy who was smiling down at her.

"_**Don't worry,"**_ he said to her as he looked around, "I feel them you know, they are all worried….and they are here, looking for you…." Then he made a face that looked like he was amused. "Oh~--Looks like they got level ups too…!"

Serein laughed in the inside, whatever this person was, whether he was really a kid or really a he but a it, whatever HE was, he just felt human, not as if human-human like appearance and stuff.

But in a different way, a comforting way.

___________

"Is she there?" Mitsuru asked as Akihiko ran back to her, he shook his head as he looked around. Mitsuru pulled up the small microphone to talk, "Iori, see anyone?"

…Uhh,

"Don't give us 'Uhh'!!!" Akihiko yelled out.

I mean!—Yeah!!....Wait…Wait! there she is!!....She's not to far…but there's someone—something… with her! Holy shoot sempai! Hurry!! Junpei said.

It satisfied Akihiko enough to go running as Mitsuru followed behind, with his high stamina, he didn't care if his left foot was hurting from the suddenly surprise attack hit from the shadow he fought earlier, or his arm tingling.

Mitsuru noticed, and she was wondering why he seemed even more worried about her than the others, but she shook it off, it was normal since, perhaps, he was the one who suggested to go to Tartarus tonight, and perhaps, he thinks of it as his fault.

Was it?....

_______________

"Looks like they're coming" the little boy said as he turned to Serein, but he looked a bit sad. "Hey…you don't look too good…"

She wasn't, her face was getting paler as her wound was still bleeding, it soon soaked almost half of her uniform,

The poison too, it felt like heck, is what she could describe it.

"……." The boy knew he had to go now, but to his surprise, he found himself hesitating, but he turned away, only to find out that Serein had grabbed his hand.

Her eyes widened as a sudden image of something inhumane appeared, she let of his hand immediately.

She tried not to mind it. Seeing to it that he knew since he smiled a bit,

"….Your name…?"

"Name..?—Oh yeah, I do need a name don't I?" he rolled his eyes, then finally smiling again. "…Pharos, you can call me Pharos…"

"Pharos…" she muttered, her eyes getting droopy. "…See you later then…Pharos…" she did her best not to argue, and she made friends with this boy.

The Arcana of Death.

The boy smiled again, but then he saw her eyes closed, she was now unconscious, but soon he knew she was going to die soon with.

But he just stood there and turned his head to see Death, turning it's head and approaching them.

The boy's expression changed as he looked down at it with a frown, Death began to pull up it's scythe to cut him through, but Pharos just stood there.

He looked at it straight in the eye, _**"…Go home, ugly…"**_

He voice doesn't sound like his, it wa echoing and somehow scary.

Death instantly withdrew, looked at him then finally disappearing.

Pharos grinned, "Well then, looks like I just saved someone here!" he turned to Serein and smiled another smile, but this time, it looked a bit sad.

"…_**Too bad, you won't remember me saving you…"**_ then he finally disappeared.

Just in time as footsteps filled the corridors and Akihiko stopping for a breath, his hands rested on his knees as he still stood up, he moved his head, filled with sweat to see a trail of blood.

Mitsuru looked closely, there was this part of the wall which had lots of amount of dried blood, "She was here—But this amount of blood is just too many—We running out of time" She turned to Akihiko, "WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

He nodded as he set off again to look around, following the trail of blood on the floor, it was so far off from when they stopped,

_How did she get this far…?_ He thought to himself, then he looked closely at the trail, it was getting thinner and thinner.

He could hear Mitsuru gasp from behind but he did not stop, she was surprised too about the trail.

It meant she was losing it, or rather she was trying to stop the bleeding,

But it soon grew thicker again, and thoughts circled around their heads.

He shook them off, there is no time for that, he has to find her now.

Within Serein, was her soul, resting, and also Orpheus who was looking at his master's sleeping soul, and she wasn't waking up.

He looked up, he could feel the other's personas coming closer, he can only sense personas, not them, he closed his eyes again and pulled out his lyre.

He played it, then he made it a bit louder, and louder, and louder.

"!!!" Akihiko paused in his tracks as Mitsuru yelled out.

"What's wrong?!" she asked, but she was halted when Akihiko raised his hand.

"Listen!" he said as they both used their ears.

A sad song,

And it sounded like a lyre, or a harp, and there's even a small hmm to it.

"Where's it coming from??—Is it a boss?" Mitsuru asked him,

_Aries' persona has a lyre too…_ he recalled in his mind, and he began to take off.

"AKIHIKO?!" Mitsuru called out as she followed him.

"ARIES!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME ARIES?!! ARIES!!!!" Akihiko called out her name, Mitsuru, now understanding why, she too called out her name till she stopped at the corner of her eye to see the bloody trail ending into a pool.

"AKIHIKO!" she called out and in an instant he stopped.

"THE HECK—ARIES!?!?" Akihiko rushed down to her and tried to shake her awake, then something horrified him, she was very cold, and her skin was very pale, paler as usual. "MITSURU!"

"I GOT IT!" Mitsuru nodded as she pulled out an item from her bag.

* * *

"_**Next week there shall be a full moon, and another ordeal shall come…"**_

"_**Are you ready for it?"**_

"……………………_**."**_

"_**Be careful then……Do not stray off your path…."**_

"………_**..??"**_

"…_**..It seems there is one person that looks extremely concerned about you……Weird, you two aren't close yet………."**_

"…_**??...Close…?"**_

"…_**..It's unexpected for him to go close to you though…ahaha, it's so interesting now…."**_

"…_**..Who..?"**_

"……_**.You better wake up now…..Till we meet again, good luck."**_

Serein's eyes opened slightly as she uttered a name, the name of the voice's owner.

"Pharos…?"

"Akihiko," another voice insisted.

Her head moving slightly, and there stood Akihiko looking at her with concerned eyes, but with relief leaving from his mouth, a sigh.

"You're finally awake," He smiled.

"How long did I sleep this time?" Serein asked, trying to joke around, half awake in her sleep.

Akihiko chuckled a bit, "Just 2 days…"

"What happened?—How'd I get out?"

"Mitsuru and I went for you, you lost lot of blood…and you were poisoned too," His eyes suddenly looked down, feeling angry at himself. "It's my fault for pushing and suggesting this in the first place….I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize…!" She said as she tried to sit up, but Akihiko gently eased her back down with one hand.

"No, it is," He shook his head, "……….."

The atmosphere grew heavier as no one answered or said anything, then Serein sighed. Which made Akihiko look at her,

"I'm not blaming myself—nor you---nor anyone in particular…" then a smile grew on her face, "But rather….I would like to Thank you, and to Kirijo-sempai as well…for saving me too…"

Akihiko's eyes widened from what she said.

"You're a very kind sempai, I could hear you call out my name…and I over heard from the conversation when I was half awake before going back to sleep that you were hitting the walls all over again.." She made an effort to chuckle a bit. "Don't break it! You might even end up getting executed by Kirijo-sempai…!"

"W—Who said that…!?" Akihiko blushed, his fist gripping, and the more Serein laughed the more he felt his face heat up, he sighed a bit, the redness still there on his face. "….Actually…I don't even know why…. I did that when it happened…to you…" he said in a whisper like tone.

"Huh? Did you say something sempai?"

"N—n---nothing…!"

* * *

It took me sometime to recover again, I was able to walk without feeling dizzy now, and now I can't go to school since it was a holiday, which makes me really happy, I didn't like school that much though, I don't hate it to be honest, but I don't like it either.

Then there was a knock on the door as I dressed up into my winter clothes, it was getting chilly, even in the morning now.

"Come in," I called out as he door knobbed turned and opened.

"Morning, Serein!" It was Yukari as she came in with a smile, it seemed almost like yesterday when she kept on crying in her room , she thought I died, Junpei too, till I had to personally snap their heads off and bring them back into reality.

After that, I wished I hadn't, because that was when th endless apologies came flooding my ears.

I smiled leisurely to nod my head as a greeting,

"You busy today? Want to go Christmas shopping for gifts?" She asked me, and I tried not to panic when I figured that I have a few money left.

You can actually get money in Tartarus, but still it wasn't enough though, "Actually…I was now thinking of getting a job…" I sighed, turning my head as I scratched the back of my neck.

Yukari giggled, "I see, then come with me, I know a place where they are finding some help…"

I had no choice but to come anyway.

She soon brought me to this place, a restaurant named**Wakatsu Restaurant, it was a quiet place though, not much people came, Yukari waved to be good bye after she had received a call from the chairman, who knows why.**

**I went over to ask for a job and they gladly accepted me, so I am not going to be a waitress till I graduate, hurray.**

**Well, at least I get day offs on Tuesdays, and the salary is good.**

**But I need more if I want to pay off some equipment or some charms, and even medicine, not to mention some money for gifts, I need another job.**

**Oh well, the uniform wasn't bad either, like a care at all, I would start work tomorrow, leaving me some time to relax to this place.**

**I wanted to go around, but I might end up getting lost, now I wish Yukari had stayed a bit longer.**

**I sighed as I excited the restaurant, only to be greeted by a voice,**

**"Yo Serein-chan!" **

**I looked up to see Junpei waving at me as he came out of Hagakure Ramen, then I saw Sanada-sempai coming out too.**

**"Oh, what brings you here?" Akihiko greeted with a smile as he asked Serein.**

**Serein nodded her head, "I came to look for a job," She gestured to the restaurant, "I got one here, then I just need another…"**

**"Hunting for another job?—Sure you'll be okay??" Junpei asked as he scratched his head, "Man you're incredible, shadows, school, life crisis and now 2 jobs…"**

**Akihiko just gave a soft chuckle, then he grinned to Serein, "I heard some people need some cleaners by the Naganaki Shrine, why don't you check it out?...."**

**Serein smiled and nodded, "Thanks…I'll just do that," and she walked passed them, "See you back in the dorm Sanada-sempai, Junpei!" **

**"Yeah, see ya!" Junpei waved with a grin as Serein walked off, then his eyes moved to Akihiko, who was still watching her, he shouldered him. "Hey, hey Sempai…got taken by her that quick?"**

**"Huh?" He asked, then he fumed up as his face got a bit red. "WHAT?! HECK! NO I DIDN'T!!" he yelled out as Junpei covered his ears and started to walk away.**

**"Yeah—Yeah Sempai I hear you!" he smiled as he took the stairs down, "You know it's bad for girls to go home late without someone with them."**

**"She can take care of herself." Akihiko dead panned.**

**"Well, she can't use her persona to normal people, nor even hit them without being the one blamed for---Since she's the only one and no one there to witness…"**

**Akihiko laughed, "If your trying to make me go to her, it ain't working!"**

**"Whatever," Junpei said as he finally left while yelling out. "I'm just worried about her too you know, and also she's a very weird person, she keeps on disappearing and a very quiet person too, as if she's hiding something anyway…..Well then, See ya Aki-sempai!"**

**And thus, the delinquent finally left.**

**_Hiding something…?_**** It actually made him think.**

**"Heh, Takeba is right, he is stupid…" Akihiko chuckled as he looked away. Then he found himself looking at the clock from the wall.**

**"……………Late, huh?..........."**

* * *

"You can just come here any day, all the shrine needs is bit sweeps here and there…when you're done, just come to me and I'll pay you for how long you've been here." The old man from the shrine smiled.

"Really? Can I start now?" Serein asked eagerly, and the old man just chuckled.

"Okay, but I have to give you the payment tomorrow, I didn't expect someone to ask me today….sorry" He said.

"No it's fine,"

"Well then, I have to go…try not to stay so long okay?" the old man said as he walked away, Serein yelled out a reply and all she got was a nod as the old man left the shrine.

Serein turned back to look at the shrine, she went over and pay her respects, and to the offertory and began to clean, finding a broom leaning against the wall of a small hut.

She was a very religious person, but she's actually a Roman Catholic, she just thinks it's fair to respect everyone's religion anyway.

She also liked old architecture, so she thought it might even a waste, so both jobs didn't bother her at all.

It was pretty dusty there, as if it was NEVER cleaned, instead of gray dirt it was black like charcoal by the shelves and doors, and there were even some last year autumn leaves by the sides, and some dead flowers and flower petals.

She was soon finished with the entrance and turned to head for the play ground, she cracked her fingers and stretched before she continued. She checked her watch.

Oh yeah, she doesn't have one.

She looked at the sky and it was already getting late, she had already forgotten the time she started and sighed, she decided not to include this.

"Huh?—So you're still working at this time?" a familiar voice called out as Serein turned to look around at the up coming person, wearing a white cream jacket and a red scarf, sporting black gloves as always.

She smiled, "Sanada-sempai, here for the offertory?" it was a joke.

And he grinned, "No," he closed his eyes as he did. "Just came by to check if you're still here…It's getting late."

"Yeah I know," she rolled her eyes as she turned around. "But I still want to stay here…it's pretty quiet compared to our dorm, don't you think?"

Akihiko had to agree, with Junpei and Yukari fighting day by day, yeah.

Serein followed him as he sat down on a bench,

"Wanna talk?—I'm not in a hurry anyway," he asked casually, then he blushed. "I—it's like that!—it's just--??!" he stopped when he saw Serein sitting beside him.

"Like what?" she asked him, really oblivious.

He sighed, "Nothing…." Then he shrugged his shoulders, and he cleared his throat, "…So….How's your first time here?..."

"Active, and lively…really lively," Serein smiled,

Akihiko found himself embarrassed to ask a question with an obvious answer. "O—Oh…I see…."

"But it's really nice~" She smiled as she stretched a bit, feeling the cool air around them. "I get to meet lots of people, especially you…."

His eyes widened. "M—me…?"

Serein looked at him questioningly. "Something wrong?....Oh," she noticed maybe what she said made it sound weird. "What I meant that you are a really good friend…." She smiled, "Since you were the first one I met here…..and not to mention that you were the one I always see when I wake up from the bed… every time I collapse or something happens, I mean."

"O—oh…" He cleared his throat, thinking to himself he was such an idiot to act like this. Then he smiled, "Yeah…we are friends, aren't we?"

Serein nodded affirmatively, then she turned to him. "So…what do you want for Christmas?"

"Christmas?..." he muttered as he looked deep in thought, then he shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno….I consider it to be a surprise, since if you are the one who asked for it, it ain't a gift anymore but more like a favor or something like that……You?"

"I don't want to be an idiot who doesn't believe that so…" she smiled to him, which made him look away, then around, then back to her gaze. "…I'll let you decide too."

Akihiko was impressed.

It felt like talking to his own class man rather to his lower class man,

He looked up to see the moon was already shinning, it might be 2 or 3 hours before the Dark Hour he thought, but when he turned to Serein, she was looking at the moon, like she was mesmerized by it.

He looked at the moon too, wondering what's so fascinating about it so much.

Then he watched her close her eyes as the moon light lightened her beautiful face, the wind blew gently, as she opened her ruby red crimson lit eyes to look at the moon.

She was weirdly enough mesmerized by the moon.

As if she had never seen it before,

And to his surprise, he found out that he, too, was mesmerized by her.

_WAIT._

_WHAT._

_THE._

_HECK!?!_ His thoughts took hold of him, he just found himself staring at her and now he was going red.

"Sempai?"

The voice woke him up with the boxing match he had inside his head, "U—uh yeah??"

"Do you have a fever?"

He shook his head as he looked away, "N—no,…." He muttered, then sighed, still not facing her, "Come on, let's go back to the dorm"

She smiled at him as she stood up, and again, looked up at the moon then back to her Senior, he had to ask.

"Why do you like the moon?" he asked, "You keep on looking at it…"

"…Why?—Hmm…Well…I guess from where I come from…there's just oo much lights that you can't see the night sky so clearly………oh." She seemed to trail off as she looked away, then she smiled. "---It's because it reminds me of my sister, and my parents…and especially a guy which I once like…" she smiled.

His boat sink, "…guy?" he wanted to punch himself, is he getting jealous?!

She nodded, "Yeah—but he too got killed by shadows…" she had a sad look on her face, "He was kinda stubborn….but he had this something in him that made me relax when I get angry or sad…." she smiled to him, "…He kinda looks like you a bit, except his hair was a bit longer and his eyes were glazed blue or silver……"

Akihiko doesn't know if he should feel sorry for her or some other emotion he can't put his finger on.

"……………………….."

He didn't say anything.

She looked back at him, "…The way he acts is also like yours, funny isn't it?"

Serein turned away, "…Let's go…Kirijo-sempai might get angry at us for being out too late…" she looked back for an answer from him.

Again, he didn't do anything.

* * *

After training in Tartarus, Serein felt dead tired now, at least everyone gained a level up, that is for sure, she let herself drop to her bed and let out a sigh, not even thinking on looking at her homework.

But she can't do that, Kirijo had bombed her dorm room with warnings "if she fails there would be consequences", it was nice of her, but it incredibly sucked.

She forced herself up to look at the desk, and it was math.

"Well…time to sleep." She announced to herself, but once she heard a door open, she found herself panicking and on to her head aches again as she computed for the areas of why not stuff figures.

She sighed, now she knew why she doesn't see Akihiko and the others talk to her so much, the very sound of it was intense.

She looked at her clock, the Dark Hour was slowly seeping away, but she felt her nearby dorm mates locking their doors to sleep, and the lights flickering off.

She felt herself sigh as she closed her eyes, recalling the time when she learned the little boy's name was Pharos, god of the underworld in Egyptian mythology, for to name a little boy that it was weird, but, at least she can call him by a name.

And also the time when he stayed with her when she fell unconscious, she had no more memories till then,

She let her head sink to the table, and closed her eyes for awhile, she's tired now, but there was even school tomorrow.

Maybe being in the hospital wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

It's been days already, and nothing out of the ordinary, if you call going to Tartarus every night to train normal.

She felt close to her other teammates, it made her feel welcomed, yet not completely, and she now frequently visits the Velvet Room to learn that she can actually fuse some personas with the personas she finds in Tartarus, interesting though, and even the compendium was too, she didn't dream of a persona actually needing to be registered, but oh well,

What happened from the past few weeks was another mishap during the Dark Hour, with the train moving on it's own and us trapped in there, so we have to fight ourselves away through the controls, and Junpei just ran in so we were the only 2, we were able to save him though, but given with a time limit, we had to fight the boss together, because if this time runs out, we will all crash and die.

And once we did defeat it.

"Hey…we killed it right…?" Yukari asked as she looked around, expecting the train to stop, but it didn't yet.

Junpei panicked. "WAH!! IT'S STILL MOVING!!!"

Oy!! Hurry up and hit the break!! Iori! Takeba!! Aries!!! Mitsuru yelled.

But it was getting faster and faster, "W—WHO KNOW'S THE BREAKS!?"

"D—DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!" Junpei snapped as he fell on his knees, losing his balance.

As they both screamed, I ran to the control panels and pulled the lever.

Then a huge screeching sound was heard.

And the train stopped.

"…?" I looked at my hand on the lever it pulled, and I sighed.

"I—It stopped??" Yukari looked up from her panicked self as Junpei tried to calm down as well.

They heard the door slide and was surprised to see me,

"S—Serein!? You knew?!" Junpei asked.

"No…" I shook my head.

"HUH??"

I looked at the seriously. "I guess…"

"……………." A huge amount of silence banged me.

Then Junpei lay on the floor with a huge sigh, "AAAHH!!! I JUST DON'T CARE ANYMORE~!!"

It was funny from there, even though the fact that we almost died, it was till okay.

But somehow, the Velvet Room just feels business now a days, and sometimes she feels weird when Theodore gave her a look then smiled at her every time she enters, even Igor chuckled.

They were a weird bunch, but I never even asked where were they from, but it felt I didn't have enough Courage or Understanding to do so.

Wait…What???

____

"Yo, Serein-chan!---Hey, you changed your hair!" Junpei froze when he came to her as she faced him, she did change her hair.

It was brown in color, and it was long, and hair clips in barrettes, forming the numeral number 22, it suited her and complemented her ruby red crimson eyes, but it wasn't tied up, it was still flowing like the usual, the only thing that it made it look nicer was the clips and sudden change of hair color.

"Junpei?" She tilted her head, noticing his face going red as he froze infront of his desk.

"Serein-chan--!" he said with a smile, "You dyed your hair for me??"

She laughed, "No silly! I removed my dye!" she said to him, "And no, not for you…I just saw in the school rules that dyed hair colors aren't allowed…even though they don't really pay much notice, it's best if I keep it like this before they see my picture on my profile…this is my original color…"

"Ah~!! It's suits you so well~ You're so cute~!" Junpei said, oblivious in how he sounds like right now.

Serein blushed a bit. "O—oy…"

"—oh! Guess what!--- I just got an important mission from Sempai that only I can handle!"

"Trying impress me Junpei?"

"No seriously!" Junpei insisted, "Akihiko-sempai said that I have to go to the hospital to give him something!"

"That's important?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, hey Stupei, not trying to disturb her again are we??" Yukari asked irritatedly as she sat down on Serein's desk.

Junpei sighed, "Quit calling me that Yuka-tan…!" then he shrugged, "Anyway, wanna come with?"

"I'm fine with it, I want to see if Sempai's alright," Serein added, and Yukari nodded to with a smile.

"Yeah, me too…"

"Huh??—Seriously?!" Junpei gasped a he lowered his head with sigh, "And here I am, thinking that I would be able to sneak a date with Serein-chan."

Serein joked as she chuckled. "Maybe next time, in your dreams that is…"

Junpei sighed. "Ugh---You're even crueler than Yukari-chan…"

__Hospital___

"Hello?? Sempai??" Junpei knocked on the door as he opened the door of the room. He looked around, the bed was empty as the others entered to follow, they saw only a young man there.

Wearing his red pea coat and a black beanie hat, he turned around, and he looked handsome, but rather scary to others.

"Uu—Uh, did we get the wrong room?" Junpei nervously whispered to Yukari.

Yukari just shook in place, while Serein wasn't at all shaken.

"This is Sempai's room…no doubt about it." She said calmly.

"…?..."

Serein turned her head, she felt like someone was looking at her, and she was right.

The guy was looking at her, "…Miki..??"

Her eyes blinked. "…Miki?..."

Maybe finally realizing he just said it out loud, he looked away, a bit embarrassed.

Then they heard the door slide open, "Huh? Why are you all doing here?" they all turned to see Akihiko entering the room.

The guy in the beanie hat shrugged, "Later Aki," he said and walked passed them, giving another look to Serein before leaving.

"A—ah, yeah, later…" Akihiko waved to his weird friend and turned to face them, he caught a glimpse of Serein and his eyes widened. "M—Miki…?!"

_O---kay—even Sempai's calling me Miki—Maybe I shouldn't have removed my dyed color…….,_ Serein sighed in her head. "Sempai?"

Junpei and Yukari looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

Akihiko blushed as he shook his head, "N—no, don't mind me…Sorry," he gasped as he looked back. "You dyed your hair?"

Serein sighed, which made Akihiko feel a bit embarrassed,

"This is my real hair color..." feeling his discomfort she smiled to him. "We were just here to see if you're feeling better…Well, I gotta go, see you then Sanada-sempai."

And without another word, Serein had left the room, Yukari and Junpei's eyes still cast down on Akihiko, who was still watching her leave.

"Umm, Sempai?..." Yukari called out.

He sighed, "….It's nothing, sorry"

_____

Serein looked at the mirror inside the hospital's toilet room, she looked at herself in different angles.

Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, maybe she just had almost the same appearance as hers.

She sighed as she took one last look, then walked out of the bathroom and into the lobby.

When she went out of the building, she noticed the same guy from the room, he was smoking at the corner, and she looked at him.

He didn't seem like a bad guy, and there was some kind of resemblance of his way from Akihiko.

Then she looked closely, there was this strange feeling she gets from him, the same vibe into what she feels with her fellow S.E.E.S.

Could it be she can sense a persona within him?—But it feels so different.

"What the hell are you lookin' at???"

She froze as she heard the cold voice struck her, she looked to see him glaring at her.

"…Sorry, I didn't mean to stare.." She said calmly and walked away. "You must be a friend of Sempai right?---Well then, nice to meet you then…"

He watched her as she departed for the train, and closed on eye to express his annoyance.

"Dammit—Now my shitting hallucinating, and now this damn girl shows up and ends up I ain't damn hallucinating…the hell…?" He muttered to himself as he placed his light back into his pocket. "Heh….You still do cruel things…Miki…"

________________

During lunch hours,

"You should have seen that look on her face!!! Ahahahah!!!: some loud girls began to laugh their heads off as they chatted with each other as Yukari passed by.

She sighed, she hates girls like those, "Typical…."

"Hey…are you alright??"

"Huh?" Yukari listened and notice a sudden change of voice.

"…There's a voice…?"

"Voice?—What voice???"

Yukari took one last look on them, then left.

It was long before the S.E.E.S. has received news about a student's sudden disappearance, and now things took into place.

They all talked together about this, and they needed to know more, and so,

After Junpei's ghost stories, and they're conclusions, we all tried to gather information as well but, we come up with nothing.

Until, Yukari had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, didn't that guy from the hospital knew something about her?—You know, about the news about this missing girl?" Yukari asked as she sat on the couch as Serein sighed when she sat down, resting her back.

"Guy?—Oh you mean him?—I saw his name before…I think he was one of the school's seniors." Serein moved her eyes to her, unsurprised.

Junpei on the other hand was, "Seriously?!—Then why isn't he in school then!?"

"He quitted…"

"Did you eavesdrop again, Serein?" Yukari asked, but it was with a smile.

Serein returned it with a smirk, "So what if I did?"

Yukari punched the air, "Yes! We finally got a lead!—All we have to do is talk to him…!"

Junpei and Serein both chocked, "W—WHAT?!"

"What??—From being a senior, at least he must have heard something around, beside's… Fuuka right?—They say Fuuka whs gone missing after school, maybe she's got caught up in some gang business and must have ran to avoid them…and judging from the guy's looks…" Yukari smiled when one of them was looking at her weirdly. "He might have seen her…It won't hurt but to try right?" she nudged her shoulder to Serein, looking with her with puppy eyes. "Please??"

Serein didn't want to, the last thing she wanted to do is to go to a gang sight and get killed, she rather get killed by shadows.

But then, the thought of that, if she doesn't come, as their Leader, wouldn't it be irresponsible?—But this looks like it even more, but if she gets hurt.

"…Alright then, I'll come…" Serein sighed as Yukari's face beamed.

Then Serein pointed to Junpei, "And he's coming with!"

Junpei gasped, "WHA?!—ME?!—DUDE NO!"

Serein glared down at him. "It is your duty as 'MAN' to protect women…am I correct?—So thus not doing your duty, would"

"Would make me not a man?"

"NO---It'll make you look GAY"

"FINE!!!"

___________

By the alleys (sorry, forgot the name) at night.

Smokes, cigarettes and laughter, not to mention liquor was everywhere as girls in revealing clothes and flashy jewelries laughed and laughed as the guys beside them tried to impress them,

"What the?—Who called in the Gekkoukan brats here??" one of the girls called out as the group caused quite a commotion.

Junpei whispered, "Hey Yukari-chan, this ain't funny, we should go!—Let's just wait till Aki and Kirijo-sempai to come with us…!"

Yukari, knowing about her pride didn't back down and dodged his plead, she turned her eyes to Serein, who wasn't a bit shaken.

"Have you guys seen a girl?—Sea green color and dark brown eyes?" Serein asked ahead of them, and some came near them.

"Heh!?—So what if you snotty little brats??" a guy asked them rudely.

Serein stood her ground. "I'm asking if you did—Did you or did you not??"

"That's why am asking the fuck is your bu---"

"Are you deaf?? Or brain dead?—Just answer the question!" Serein snapped impatiently.

There were gasps from around them of amazement, and then the curse of embarrassment of the guy who was talking to Serein.

Junpei, even though he gotta admit that was cool, he said scaredly,

"Hey Serein-chan, I'm sorry but we can't just stay here…we have to"

"SHUT THE HELP UP!" the guy yelled to him as he glared at Serein, Yukari took the stand next.

"If you didn't see the girl—Have you seen a guy with a black beanie hat and a red pea coat??" Yukari asked, but she can't do the same thing Serein did, her voice was a bit shaky.

"Oh look!—Now the nice assed kitten has come up as well" the woman with red clothes smiled. "Nice little ass you got there, mind if I cut it off?"

Then another bust of laughter came, which greatly irritated their ears.

Serein was going to snap, she looked up, and to her watch, it was nearing midnight, there was no time, and they have to be back before their Seniors find out.

"Please, we don't have much time" Serein said firmly, but then they found themselves being surrounded by guys, some holding blanks and knives.

"Aw? Really shucks, but sorry to say this but you ain't going to fuck no where!" the guy with weird ear rings and a spotted shirt yelled out with a smirk. "This ain't some ass picky park for you to go around in!—And here you are not minding to whom the fuck you guys are talking to!"

"Didn't they teach you manners at your damn Geeky High School??" another man smirked from behind Junpei.

"This doesn't look good guys, we have to go…!" Junpei whispered to them,

"GOT THAT FUCK RIGHT!"

*BAM!!!*

"G—GAH!!" Before they knew it, Junpei had been hit in the stomach and kicked down to the floor.

Yukari gasped, "Junpei!!"

"We ain't done yet bitch!!" the one of the women stood up and ran towards her.

"Yukari!!" Serein yelled out as she got her rod from the hidden pocket of her jacket and extend it to block the pathetic slash.

When it clashed the lady screamed as she let go of the knife, her hand seemed to be bleeding.

Serein turned to them and yell, "Yukari—take Junpei and go!!!"

Yukari shook her head, "I—I can't leave you here!"

"THEN DIE!" a man from behind them grabbed a gun and aimed for Yukari.

Serein pushed her aside and tried to reflect it, but she wasn't fast enough and got shot at the shoulder. "K—kh!" she tried not to wince as one of her eyes closed.

Yukari lost balance and landed beside Junpei. "Serein!!"

The gang leader, the one with weird ear rings and a spotted shirt began to laugh, "What the??—You call yourself a man when you are being defended by this prissy girls??!" and soon his gang also laughed with him.

"….." Serein glared at all of them, then she moved her eyes to her knocked down friends,_ Can I defend them all without using my Persona…?_

Then without warning, they began to charge towards her, only her and not Yukari and Junpei, who seemed incredible useless now.

"Serein!!"

"Damn it!" Serein cursed as she twirled her extended rod as she blocked and slashed by the ends of it their chests, they were quickly ascending in number, even with her skill, she felt herself out numbered.

She grabbed a wrist of a person who held a gun to shoot her and end up twisting it to shoot himself, but he wasn't dead, the proof was when she kicked his face and he screamed like a girl.

She bent down to dodge a combo of fists and at her other hand a knife appeared from her sleeve and stabbed someone from behind when she jumped up and landed on their heads, she seemed to get it under control, but.

"Dammit…there's too many people…!"

"!!!" Junpei and Yukari heard her gasped as they watched her fighting them all off in awe, but she was still only one. And seeing those who she didn't kill, coming back up and fight her again despite their injury being grave.

"AAH!!!" they jerked their heads when they saw her being hit on where the bullet shot her, and it seemed like her weak point but she was able to regain and fight on.

"W—We have to help her!—This can't go on!" Junpei said as he tried to stand up. Yukari agreed as he helped him up, but a voice made them freeze before joining the frenzy.

"You guys run!!!" Serein commanded, not looking at them.

Yukari shook her head, "No Serein!!"

"I SAID RUN AS I HOLD THEM OFF!!!!" she yelled again to them as she blocked another attack, her voice above chuckles and laughter of the annoying and terrible singers of the gangs.

"W—What should w---AH—I'LL GET SEMPAI!!!" Yukari yelled out as she grabbed Junpei with her. "DON'T WORRY SEREIN!!! WE'LL BRING SANADA-SEMPAI!!!"

"WAIT!!! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE H---YUKARI!!" but Junpei knew he couldn't do anything but watch, and so he ran wit her towards the Gekkoukan dorm, which was a long train ride away.

Relieved that they ran away she sighed, but she noticed something, her sigh was very short, quickly cut off from air.

She was using too much strength that she didn't even notice,

She fought that it seemed like an hour, she knew she was running out of time, and her body would soon retire from exhaustion, she had to find a way out somehow.

Dammit, she knew she should've have convinced Yukari not to go.

But she took all to herself, she would blame nobody but herself by not even bringing Akihiko, the one who's man enough to help her fight against these bricks.

She suddenly felt a tug of her hair and she jerked her head for it to let go, but a the one who was tugging it was laughing so hard, insanely.

"Hey guys look! I got the pretty bitch's mane! Do you how much would this be worth??"

"I know!!"

"What?"

"Not a damn thing!!" and another irritating laughter burst out,

Serein doesn't know which one's worst, the laughter or the fight?

----Both----- was her answer.

She brought up her arm and hit the guy in the abs with her elbow, turned and slammed the side of his neck with her rod.

She moved back to have some room.

"…Dammit…" she cursed as she felt her back lean against the cold brick graffiti designed wall. She looked to them, and see they were backing away, and the leader coming forth with a grin.

"The bitch's all yours man!" one of them cheered on as she saw the Leader drew his gun to point to her.

She would have tried to dodge, but seeing her surrounded, where was there to run?—She wanted to use her Persona, but it wouldn't do any good…. She would be a murderer, even though it was for her life, she didn't want to kill anymore but only shadows.

"_**The hell are you guys preying on this time?"**_

A voice shook her as she looked ahead of the one who was pointing a gun at her.

A tall young man, wearing a black beanie hat and his brown hair which reached a few inches below his shoulder, he had a red pea coat on as well as he glared at the gun holding idiot.

"D—Dammit…it's Shinjiro!—Run!!" the girls screamed as the place was cleared by women and gays who were chicken,

She looked at him as her other hand held onto her bleeding wound, the bullet was deeper now because of the sudden blows she with stood.

She felt his eyes on her again, and she was right, he was looking straight at her, then it transferred to the guy, now a glare.

"I said, what the shit are you preying on this time?—Or are you too damn shitty deaf to even hear me?" He asked threateningly, almost the same of how Serein said it, if you would cross the bad mouthing.

"Ain't your fucking business!" He said, but she could hear and nervousness from his tone. "I'll shoot her ya know!! So fuck out!!"

"Heh, go ahead.. shoo her, I don't freakin' damn care—don't even know who she is anyway…Just asking a question." He said coldly and cruelly.

Which made Serein want to kill her seemingly hero.

He turned around, and took one step away, which made Serein's heart sank.

"Oh—Wait a minute," He said looking up at the sky then turned his head back. _**"…After you freakin' kill your damn prey---I'll kill you then…"**_

"!!!—FUCK YOU!" His voice more sounding like a cry, he aimed for the guy named Shinjiro and pulled the trigger.

Effortlessly, he tilted his head, missing the bullet quickly which impressed Serein to the max, wishing she could do that same.

She blinked, before she knew it, Shinjiro was infront of the guy twisting his hand to let go of the gun.

"Let the shitty gun go…" His voice deep and dark.

"G—GRAH—AH—AAAH!!!" the man shrieked as he felt his wrist break from the grip,

But he was stubborn, he wouldn't let go of the gun.

"Have it your way then," Shinjiro sighed as he pulled the guy up with one hand,

This time, Serein realized how strong Shinjiro was, and how small and weak looking as the one he was pulling up.

She watched him toss him to the wall like a rag as the man's back made it's impact.

"Had enough?" Shinjiro asked, bored.

"LEADER?!" one of the men who seemed to be a comrade of the guy ran to his pathetic and injured leader, then he glared at Shinjiro. "YOU ASSHOLE!!" and ran towards him.

Shinjiro stood his ground, and once the guy was near enough, he head banged him sending the guy to the ground.

"**Looks who's talking"** Shinjiro glared down at him as he watched the guy scramble away, and his Leader running scared as well.

"Woah…" Serein silently said as she watched the scared cats run off to the distance,

"**And what the hell are you fuckin' doing here huh?" **He snapped at her, but was surprised that she just looked at him calmly.

"Finding you," she made an effort to smile.

Shinjiro's eyes widened a bit, the smile and her features looked like it had hit him in his memory. _…Damn Miki….Stop torturing me…_

"Waddya want bitch? You could have get killed at a hell of a place like this?"

Serein snapped. "I ain't a damn bitch!!"

Shinjiro glared at her, feeling a glaring match with her, but at the same time, he felt impressed.

Serein, knowing this won't do anything good tried to calm herself down.

"Sorry….But thanks for saving me here…."

"Don't need your fuckin' thanks or apologies…"

_He's so cold._ She stated, "…Umm, have you heard about a disappearance?—a girl name Fuuka--"

"Hah??—Where are you from anyway?? Didn't you look at the net or news that she's gone missing?"

She nodded.

He looked away, "They probably finding a coffin for her too"

Serein's eyes widened, "A COFFIN!?" she froze, she felt something was wrong, not only the facts that

The Dark Hour is just 10 minutes away.

2, she's yelling at her savior.

But the fact of something wrong with her body, she felt hazy, and something wrong inside her stomach, her own chest aching and it was so hard to breath.

Not to mention her wound was still bleeding,

_Dammit---Not another day in the hospital bed!!!_ She thought.

Shinjiro, though, didn't see, his back was facing her,

"She's thought to have been dead for days now—murdered and crazy stuff like that…" he turned to her, now he thinks there was something wrong, but he thought she was just tired.

She tried to calm down, "O—Oh…." She struggled to nod as she bent down, looking like she was going to vomit.

"Hey—You okay?? You look like you're going to vomit your guts o---"

"***COUGH!!!* COUGH*!!!!!!"**

"OY!?" Shinjiro's eyes widened as he saw her fall to her knees and coughed out blood to the ground, he saw her cover her mouth with her blood stained hand. And he also saw her bullet wound. "OY KID!!! HEY!!" he rushed to her.

She looked up to him, she tried to smile, but it was no use, it was clear she was in pain.

"T—thanks….You're…v—very*COUGH!!* COUGH*!!!---a—nice person…." She bowed her head down for another cough as she gasped for air.

"Shit!!" Shinjiro cursed as he looked around, no one was there,

"What the hell am I suppose to do!?!" he looked down to her, he didn't even notice his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

He jerked his hand away when he felt her wince at the sting when it slid to her bullet wound.

Her hair was a mess now, and he looked even more panicky tan her,

"Y—you can…go about your--*COUGH* *COUGH!!!!!* *GASP*!!—b—business…n—now..!!" she tried to say,

He snapped, "Stop talking shit!!" he said, knowing that he just can't leave someone like this.

"SEREIN!!!"

His head move as he saw a brunette run in with a guy in a blue hat, and Akihiko.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU!!" Junpei yelled out, but before he ran towards him, Akihiko pulled him back.

"SHINJI?!!!" His face shocked, "D—DID YOU JUST?!"

"THE HELL NO!!!" Shinjiro snapped as Serein's loud bloody coughs was heard echoing. "SHIT!—THERE AIN'T ANY TIME!!! HURRY UP!!! BRING MIKI TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!"

Akihiko nodded as he ran to them, then paused. "…D—Did you just call her Miki?"

Shinjiro's eyes widened, but he shrugged it off. "THAT AIN'T IMPORTANT NOW!!" he turned to the other 2 who were watching in pain.

"HEY YOU BRATS!! QUIT STANDING THERE AND CALL HELP!!!"

Yukari snapped out of it and clumsily put out her cellphone to call 911.

Serein felt her vision fogged as her body waved, she can hear the voices around her.

"Aries!! Oy Aries!!!! Shikaishiro!! Oy!!!"

She felt her body fall and lean against someone who was beside her, she heard him gasp, and shudder a bit, he felt warm and comforting as she tried to open her eyes to look at this person.

But all she could see was Akihiko trying to keep her from sleeping as he ripped a part of his shirt to tie it around her wound, it wasn't him who she was leaning against,

It could only be Shinjiro then.

She smirked inside of herself, I she though he was cold.

* * *

**Alright! Down with Chapter 4—next to chapter 5!!**

**Guys!!! Please review~!!!! And suggest to others so I may see my flaws and strengths!!!!!**

**Do you see that button there?!!! REVIEW!!! AS AN RIGHT NOW!!!!!**

**NOW!!!!**

**THE HELL I SAID NOW!!!!!!! *EVIL LAUGH***

**Ain't doing it eh?**

"**PERSONA!!!!!!!"**

**Sound of thunder and numerous screams and crashes**

"**Oh shoot….I think I just….."**

**Mitsuru: BLACK ECLIPSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Moon and Emperor Arcana

**Blackeclipse: I'm just can't find the right titles these days, **

**Oh well, at least I'm doing what I love the most.**

**Go P3~!**

**I just wish they have a real female protagonist though!**

**Please continue on reading my fan fics! Reviews helps a lot!!! So please~!?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3……or Persona 3 Portable…..**

***cries* I JUST DREAMED I DO!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Moon and Emperor Arcana.**

………………………………………….

"**Yah,"**

???

……_This voice…_ Serein's eyes slowly opened, "…Pharos…?"

"**So you do remember me!—Konbawa…"** he smiled, sitting at the foot of her bed. His smile was somehow calming her down.

"What happened…?" She asked him, wondering if he heard her because her voice seemed to trail off.

"You collapsed, you can't keep you're little secret that long….I knew you're very sickly…" Pharos said as he stood up and stood beside her without even moving his feet to step closer, he just, well, teleported.

"I'm not keeping it from them….I just had a weak immune system when I younger…But I stopped being too sickly when I was"

"13, I know" Pharos grinned. "..Well, just watch for you're health, and try not to push yourself too hard…" he suddenly disappeared, then reappeared again, but farther this time.

"Another ordeal is underway, and tomorrows a Full Moon so be careful…." He said to her, again his voice, sounding like it was echoing.

"**Till we meet again,"**

…………

Pharos had just disappeared again, Serein looked away, knowing it was just to be expected, but for an ordeal to come tomorrow?—Will she even have th—Wait a minute….

Serein sat up, she felt no aches as she should and pulled up her long sleeves, revealing the newly bandaged bullet wound, she looked around and saw that no one was there, but on top of her small table near her bed was a piece of torn red cloth.

It was just placed there, and some parts were darker, indicating blood stains.

"…Sempai…?" she muttered, remembering that before she fell unconscious—again—he had covered her wound with that.

She should properly give it back now, she looked at her watch, and it was just 9:00 p.m.

Weird, normally, Pharos would come at Midnight during the Dark Hour.

Maybe he was worried about her?

She won't really know, she looked at her calendar and sighed, she missed days again, another week off, and it seems she was asleep till now, only to awake in the evening.

She stood up, wobbled at first, but then she regained her balance, she changed into her casual clothes, comfortable ones for at home time, and took the cloth in her hand and exited her dorm room, there was no one at the hallways, and it seems like she could hear some soft snores, they must have slept early, knowing there wasn't anytime to go to Tartarus with her not around to lead them.

She walked through the hallway quietly, and almost scolded her foot when the floor creaked, as if it would even creak anyway, it was carpeted.

She ventured down the big spiral stairs, and again, walked quietly through the hallways of the boy's floor.

She knocked at Akihiko's door, not to loudly, to make sure she wouldn't wake up Junpei too, who was 3 doors from where she was at the other side. First door to the right,

There was no answers, but loud and angry steps, she froze, did she knock when he was in a bad mood?!

The door flung open before she ran off, "I TOLD YOU ALL OVER AGAIN JUNPEI!!!! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN READING YOUR MA----!!!!"

Akihiko's dark brown eyes widened and froze, she too froze, not only because he yelled, but what he was wearing.

It seems he just came from the showers, his chest was bare, and a towel wrapped around his waist, at least.

She could see from the inside that his clothes were readily on the bed, to change, thank goodness she didn't knock while he changed.

"A—ARIES…!?" He gasped,

"I—I THOUGHT I SHOULD GIVE YOU THIS!!!!" She blushed as she looked away, she was redder than the color of her eyes.

He wondered why she was blushing, but soon he wished he hadn't, that way he would avoid being embarrassed when he looked at himself.

_OH SHOOT!!!_ Akihiko gasped in his head. "T—THIS IS!"

"I—I'M SORRY FOR DISTURBING YOU!!! GOOD NIGHT!!!" she yelled embarrassedly as she turn to leave.

"W—wait!! I didn't mean t---"

Then to their horror, the door opened,

A sleepy Junpei poked his head out, and they panicked, his eyes were half closed, but soon it would widen from the wrong idea he saw.

Knowing Junpei, he will spread this until they got executed from Mitsuru,

He easily misunderstands things, and Mitsuru, even though she doesn't realize it, she does at times.

Both Akihiko and Serein realized this, but before Serein, their Leader, thought of a way out, she was grabbed by the half naked Akihiko into his room and his door slammed shut.

Just in time when Junpei's eyes fully opened, it was just seconds.

"Sempai!! Please stop slamming the door all over again…!" He called out, and finally retreating back into his room.

In the inside, Akihiko's ear was just against his door as he sighed with relief when he heard Junpei's door lock shut.

"That was close…Knowing Junpei, he would…." He trailed off when he saw Serein standing there, not facing him, blushing.

He looked away. "S—Sorry…about this, I thought you were Junpei and…well…."

She sighed, "No, it's my fault, I could have waited till morning to give this back to you…" she stretched her arm out to him, giving it to him from behind without moving her head.

She felt his hand on hers as he took it,

"Oh this?—You didn't need to…" he stopped, if he told her she didn't need to come here, wouldn't it make her feel worse?

"Uhh, thanks…!" She shook her head, trying to lighten up the mood, "How's your friend…?"

"You mean Shinji?—He's doing fine… he was worried though…I'll tell him when I meet him again…" Akihiko tried to hide the shake in his voice, but it was hardly even sensible to do, seeing to it he was trying to calm down.

Sensing both of their discomforts, Serein looked around to see, surprisingly a lot of trophies, then a picture of her.

WAIT---HER?!

No… it wasn't…

Serein looked closer, without moving to it for her to be noticeable,

It was just a little girl that looked like her. With a little boy, it must be Akihiko, his posture was like his now, and then another boy, a big beanie hat was on his brown hair, he had a scowl, as always, but there was a slight blush on his face when he was squished in the picture near the girl.

She felt herself calm down for awhile,

"I should be going back to my room…." She said turning around, not anymore shaken to see Akihiko in a towel.

He seemed shaken though as he looked away to blush.

"I—I guess so…We'll be e--"

"Executed by Kirijo-sempai…right?" she smiled with a soft chuckle, it made Akihiko blush even more.

"Y—Yeah…!" he said, trying to not to lose.

"Are you alright?—You seemed like you have a fever…" she asked him.

"I am!!!" He snapped, then his eyes widened as he looked away. "Sorry…."

She smiled a bit as went pass him to open the door, "And Sanada-sempai?"

His head jerked up attentively, "Y—yes??"

She looked back, "…Thanks for saving our souls, we really did almost got executed anyway…" then the door closed.

Akihiko hit his back against the wall and let himself sink,

He hit his fore head, "IDIOT! IDIOT!! IDIOT!!!" he told to himself.

Embarrassed, he can't believe he just acted like that, much more to look like THIS in front of her and also to pull her in his room, it must have disturbed her, just like how it did to him, it was for the first time in history that he had lost completely his composure and cool self.

He felt so damn stupid.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

He stood up, changed, and punched a frustrated punch to his punching bag and let out an angry growl, then he tried to calm down little by little,

He moved his head to the small picture on his desk as his eyes softened.

"…..You must be really laughing your head off, huh Miki?..."

His smile showed sadness, as he went off to his bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

During school, there was trip to the faculty with Mitsuru and her 2 class mates, till they saw a black girl with orange hair yell out to the teacher, shaken.

It was then they learned that Fuuka was actually bullied and was locked up in the gym after school hours, no one opened the door, and when they came back to find her, she was gone.

After Mitsuru said "How Despicable!" to the teacher who hide Fuuka's true conditions in order to protect his reputation, they all gather at the Student Council's room.

After the discussion it was planned on sneaking into the school in evening before the Dark Hour struck, even Junpei volunteered on using some explosives, and Mitsuru was kinda happy about the idea.

But to her disappointment, he wasn't serious about it and only did a lock pick, they wondered if Junpei was doing this for a living now,

"We have to split up to look for the Gym key," Mitsuru said to all of them, and they nodded. "I'll go with Iori and Takeba, would search in the Janitor's room, Aries, Akihiko, you guys go to the Faculty…we will all meet later near the school's locker room."

Remembering that time, Akihiko and Serein looked away when they looked at each other, and they both sighed.

"Oy, you guys okay??" Junpei asked, puzzled, but Akihiko gave him a glare to shut up.

"We have no time, let's go Iori…" Mitsuru said, luckily she didn't see Akihiko and Serein look away, she was a very keen at observing.

Junpei groaned as he followed her anyway.

"Let's go then, Sanada-sempai" Serein said, as Akihiko nodded, it would ruin their mission if they would get their emotions corrupt their thoughts.

They went through the hallways in silence and descended to their stairs,

She looked around, looking at the school at night, it looked really different in the morning though.

But more calmer, to think this place was actually Tartarus,

Then she woke up when she heard Akihiko hissed, "Someone's coming!!" he tried to keep it low.

Serein and Akihiko rushed to the pillars that stood to hold the ceiling and hid behind it was a flash of light beamed pass them, they heard whistling as the light died out and the foot steps going away,

"It was just the guard…" Akihiko sighed, a bit relieved.

Serein wanted to lighten up the mood, "Scared?" she teased with a smile.

"Hah," Akihiko gave out a small chuckle, "Scared of that??—No way..!"

Serein laughed too, softly of course as they walked through the hallway and entered the Faculty.

Quickly, they scanned the place, carefully not misplacing and files or notebooks, then she heard him call.

"Hey, does this say 'Gym'?" he showed me a key and I nodded, he looked at it again and smirked. "Alright, we got it…Let's return to Mitsuru and the others.."

_____________

Dark Hour

-------------------

A sound of crackling speakers where the only things Yukari and Mitsuru heard in the entrance before the stairs leading the inside of Tartarus,

"Umm," Yukari muttered, the atmosphere was getting tense, "So, what's going on?—I can't hear them…"

She saw the worried look in Mitsuru's face, "I don't know either--"

M—ITSU—R-U!!!

Both of them jumped as Mitsuru tried not to lose the connection,

"AKIHIKO!! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!!" Mitsuru called out.

D—O-N'T—KNOW!!!---I'M---JUNPEI---BU---SEPARA—ED—WI---ARIES!! It was hard to listen to his words, they were definitely out of range. W—W-E---C—A---N'T---F—IN---A—IES---!---*CRACK* CRACKLE* SHEEESSSSHHH*

"Akihiko?—Hello?! Akihiko!!!" Mitsuru gasped, the line was now disconnected.

Yukari was at dismay, extremely worried now.

"W—What now…..?"

Mitsuru tried to calm down, "D—Don't worry….Knowing her, she would be alright….."

"But they are out of range right??! Meaning their in one of the highest floors in Tartarus…the ones we didn't even explore yet..!"

"Takeba!" Mitsuru glared at her, "Just stay calm…okay?"

Yukari tried too, she doesn't want her to yell at her, but, "…I'm sorry…"

The mood had darkened even more now.

* * *

"Ugh…" Serein groaned as her eyes slowly opened, to see she was somewhere else now. "…what the…?"

She stood up and looked around.

She remembered she was just with the others, finding Fuuka till,

They suddenly got separated…

"Hey there!"

She jumped as she looked around, it was Pharos, "Pharos?!"

"Evening," he bowed politely,

"Where are the others??" She asked him, "and why are you here?"

He chuckled a bit, "Didn't I tell you I'm always with you??---The others are alright, but you have to be with them soon…be careful.."

Then he disappeared again,

She looked around, fighting in Tartarus, she must have been used to it now, but she never did it alone.

A—A—IES---!!

Serein jumped, till she noticed it was just Mitsuru from the small speaker,

Y—YOU—G—T—SE—RATE—O—HERS--!—F—OORS—AB—O—VE—YOU---HU—RR—Y!!! Then her voice was gone.

She released her rod, ready, as she began to run around the place, looking for the stairs, thanks to her every night training, the nights when she didn't almost die, her level had become higher now, so it wasn't at all much of a surprise to see some shadows running, and some that are not.

She kept on turning to the left, noticing the pattern quickly, she was able to avoid some shadows, and defeat some weaklings as she got treasures and the things it dropped.

"**W—Who's there??"**

She froze as she looked around.

"**A—are you human?"**

Then the voice disappeared again, it was the same thing as she went to floor, to floor,

T—C—NEC—ION---T—OO---F—R-!!—HU—R—Y---A—D—R—EGR—OUP! That was the last of what Mitsuru said till the connection was finally cut.

She hurried until she found the next stairs, just in time when she heard chains shaking from the distance, she didn't waste time to look around but moved up to the next floor.

When she did, she cautiously run off again like she did every time, till she notices something at the corner of her eye,

"Oh!—Here comes the princess!" Junpei grinned, baring his white teeth, "Don't need to worry—sheesh,"

Serein sighed with relief, "You guys okay?"

"Ahh," Akihiko nodded with a smile, "We were about to go and look for you to--"

"_**Who are you??—Are you human???"**_

Junpei jumped, nearly losing his balance as Akihiko instinctively went infront of Serein as all of them took their battling positions.

Then they notice a girl peeking out through the wall, she had short dark sea green hair and brown eyes, and wore something blue beneath her uniform,

"Yamagishi, Fuuka is it?" Akihiko presumed, the girl seemed extremely relieved.

"Yes!" she said.

"UWAAH!!! IT'S ALIVE!!!" Junpei gasped, amazed.

"Come with us, we're here to rescue you…" Serein stepped in, moving passed Akihiko.

"Thank you so much!!" She said, relieved for her saviors.

* * *

After the rescue with Fuuka, the group rushed down when they received an emergency call from Mitsuru and Yukari, it was 2 shadows that could change their weaknesses and strengths, that was when they found out that Fuuka had a Persona as well, when she took the gun and shot the Evoker to her head, she had like a scanning persona, able to assist them as they fought, and the girl who came in ended up crying when she came in to apologize to Fuuka when she heard the voice of the shadow call her there.

Fuuka now collapsed after the whole thing, and now the girl cried her heart out.

"FUUKA?!" she gasped as Fuuka fell unconsciously on the ground and the others going towards her for support. "FUUKA!!! I'M SO SORRY FUUKA!!!! FUUKA!!!"

"….Do you think she'll just forget about this…?" Yukari asked Mitsuru, who was watching the girl's expression.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "…Even she did, she will not be the same again…"

The cry of the girl ended the night, as they returned to the dorm.

______________

So now we have a new group mate, a team member in S.E.E.S. although some of us were happy, Yukari was worried about Fuuka joining in, and she won't stop talking about it these days that makes Junpei wanna hit her, but smartly, he didn't.

It was like every other night, the boy Pharos had warned me and congratulated me again, the full moon isn't far away, somewhere in Sunday now, today's Monday, a week of suspense to prepare.

I just woke up now, and this week was a holiday, don't ask me why, it just was.

++++++++** Real world (Blackeclipse's Room)**

**Yukari:….Umm, isn't that a bit unrealistic?**

**Blackeclipse: I'll write the story the way I like it…it's fun!**

**Yukari: *sigh* but still….**

**Akihiko coming in: Oy, why are you in here Takeba?  
**

**Yukari: Sanada-sempai?......sorry,**

**Akihiko looking at the computer: Umm, sorry about this but…. Isn't that a bit unrealistic, for a holiday to suddenly show up?**

**Blackeclipse: AND WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO HUH!?!! MAKE UP A HOLIDAY!?!!?!?**

**Yukari and Akihiko moving away, gulping.**

**Mitsuru coming in: What is the meaning of this? Why are you guys here?**

**Yukari and Akihiko going near Mitsuru, Yukari hiding, Akihiko backing away :S-SHE'S THE REASON WHY!!!**

**Mitsuru: ?**

**Mitsuru going to the computer screen:……………………**

**She turned to Blackeclipse and bowed: Forgive my dorm mates' stupidity…**

**Yukari: KIRIJO-SEMPAI!?!**

**Akihiko: MITSURU!!**

**Mitsuru glaring down at them :THEN BOTH OF YOU WRITE IT THEN…….**

**Akihiko and Yukari,**

…_**.SCARY…**_

_**++++++++++++++++++BACK TO EQUINOX++++++++++**_

Serein's cellphone rang as she got out of bed, quickly, she reached for it on her desk and flipped it open.

Hello? a male voice came out, it was Akihiko's.

"Sanada-sempai…?" Serein answered, hoping she wasn't mistaken.

Oh---Hi, how'd you knew?

"Lucky guess,"

I see.

"What'd you call? Something wrong?"

Nope….I was wondering if you would like to have some ramen?

Serein chuckled. "For breakfast?"

Yeah, sure—B—but, I guess it won't suit your taste huh?

"No…No, I'm fine with it…I was planning on having one anyway….And when I finish, I could go straight to my job then."

I see, then I'll meet you here then…See you then,

"Alright," Serein said as she closed her phone, judging from Akihiko's tone, he was really happy about it, and it seemed he had calmed down for now.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Oy~ You awake?"

"Come in," Serein answered, and it did open.

Yukari came in with a smile, "Morning Serein, you up to go somewhere with me today?"

"Sorry, I already have plans…" Serein said as she stood up.

Yukari had a grin on her face, "Is it a date with Sanada-sempai?"

"W—WHA?!" Serein almost hit Yukari in the face with her bare fist, and ended up just hitting her shoulder.

"Ow!—Ahah," she laughed as she tried not to really wince from the pain.

"We aren't going out…" Serein said firmly and strictly, trying to remain cool. "..It's just as friends…Like you are with Junpei," she put a teasing smile and she could have sworn to see Yukari blush.

"H—hey! Don't dodge this!"

"You too," she smiled, she won again. "I'll be late…Well, if you would excuse me," she brushed pass her and reached for the door.

"By the way, Junpei and you really look cute," she closed the door once the pillow almost hit her, she chuckled from the outside as Yukari's face turn pink, just like her sweater.

"That Serein…!" she wasn't mad of course, she smiled a bit, but she was over all embarrassed, "That ain't fair!! Don't go on throwing peoples questions to themselves!"

Yukari…you don't make any sense you know.

* * *

Serein loosened a bit of her scarf, it was getting chilly, but it was just around November now, in where they are currently are, it was cold, but at some parts, near some islands, it was like summer there.

Maybe they ought to put the school there?

Of course not,

She stopped infront of Hagakure Ramen, and looked around, Akihiko wasn't here yet, and maybe she rushed too fast, and wondered why she was so eager to meet him.

She had this certain 'liking or fondness' of him, but she can't tell for sure, but whatever reason was, she still didn't have a Social Link with him yet.

She only had Yukari's and Junpei's for now, and she's very fast about it and maxed it up in no time, although it didn't matter to her about maxing it up would make powerful personas, that's a bit, well, bad or somehow cheap.

She maxed it because she wants to, it was fun.

And now she is trying to find a social link with her male senior, and maybe Mitsuru too, if she doesn't die during the process.

She sighed, and looked at her watch, about an hour before her job, where did he go?

She put on her head phones and began to listen to some music she newly updated, 'Living with Determination' by Shoji Meguro, she really liked the instrumentals it is, and she's very drawn to mellow and somehow sad and mysterious music.

Don't blame her, blame her parent's genes.

She soon noticed that more and more people were coming by the minute, she quickly went in to save them a seat by the counter, and luckily there were exactly 2 left, she sat beside a guy with a red pea coat, and she just hummed what she was hearing quietly.

Till she looked around, people were scanning for seats, and she instantly tried to place something on Akihiko's seat so it wouldn't be taken, she took out her mp3 player quickly before one person saw it was empty, when it was there, it was like a talisman that ward off evil spirits.

Great, no more music, genius,

She sighed, "Where'd Sanada-sempai go …?"

"Aki…?"

Her eyes widened as she faced to the guy beside her, what completed it was when she saw his beanie hat, the guy from before.

"Oh, you're that guy from before…" Serein blinked her eyes, making sure she was seeing right, but the guy still scowled.

"Heh, so still are alive…figures," He coldly looked away, waiting for his order as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Aki's been worried sick now…and angry too about your damn snotty friends."

"They're not snotty, and he wasn't angry…"

"He's just hiding it," He said again, impassively. He let his eyes fall upon her, then looked away, again. "Geez…why the hell is Aki so interested in a girl like you anyway…..?" he muttered softly. "…..He's such an ass,"

Despite his cold words, Serein just smiled a bit,

"You guys must really be close,"

"He told you that huh?"

"Nope. Not a word."

"??" Shinjiro turned to her, wondering if she was telling the truth, and she was.

"It's just how you talk about him….You seem to soften up," she said, "You ain't bad at all…"

She could have sworn she saw him blush, either it was from angry and he fumed up, or it was really a blush.

"S--shut your trap, girl" He said, looking away.

"…You…also have something we have…right?" She asked him straightly, his eyes widened as he looked at her, he didn't hide the fact he was surprised. "I just had this feeling…..It was the same thing with the others…..but…."

Shinjiro wanted to yell, but why is it he can't?

"….It seems…something inside of you…is struggling…" she said. Then she turned to him, "…You're a persona user too right?"

"_SO WHAT IF THE HELL I AM ?"_ His mouth opened but no words came out, it startled him, this was the first time he can't bad mouth someone to shut the hell up.

He also wanted to say, _"GET A LIFE!!"_

"….I'm not forcing you to join," She told him firmly, "….It's your own choice and I respect that…You have a life…your very own life…and it ain't my business, even if I would want it to be my business…you would just shove me off right?"

His eyes widened again, _How did she…?_ It felt weird, as if she could read his mind.

He slammed the counter before the chef called out his order,

"Hey mister!! Your order!!" the chef called him.

"Give it to the hitch over there," Shinjiro said rudely, as he glared at her and left, brushing Akihiko, who just came in, to the shoulder.

"You're prissy girlfriend's there…" He said and left.

Akihiko turned, "Hey Shinji!?" but Shinjiro didn't turn and just left.

Feeling guilty, Serein stood up and ran, she also passed Akihiko, brushing his shoulder against hers, ignoring him calling her.

"What the??" Akihiko scratched his head, "Man….I should've have stopped by the police station to buy new gloves…"

"Hey mister, no one's going to pay for these you know…"

Akihiko's head bent down, "Ugh…what did I do??"

______________

"Wait!!" Serein called out as she ran towards him by the same alley, the gang wasn't there, only a thin cat.

He groaned as he stopped and look behind his shoulder, "What the fuck do you want this time??"

Serein panted a bit, "I don't know what I've said that pissed you off but, I'm sorry…" She said firmly. "…I didn't mean to…"

"………………"

"But I got to admit…I'm jealous of you,"

"The hell?"

"Really I am," She said as she nodded, then she looked sad a bit as she diverted her eyes away. "…You have a choice because you have your own life, and you can do anything you want…………"

"???"

"And so…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry"

"I didn't say I was angry"

"You called me a 'hitch'"

"I call every girl a hitch,"

"But you never said that to me in the first place…" She stated, which made a good point. Then she smiled, "And isn't suppose to be 'bitch' instead of hitch?"

Shinjiro blushed again, he was irritated, "W—What are you my teacher or something??"

"Nope, I didn't say nor claim I was…" Serein said.

"_Bitch." Dammit…why can't I say it to her?!—Damn you Miki!_ He cursed in his head.

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Ask Aki"

"Well, Sanada-sempai's not here."

"Then ask him later!"

"I have a very short patience, besides, you're here aren't you?"

"Then better get patient then!"

"Jerk."

"Thanks."

"Hah…Come on, just tell me your name. or are you scared?"

Shinjiro was taken back and he just groaned,

"You little……!!" he can't say it again.

"….Little?"

"---W—whatever…"

"So?"

Oh he just gives up.

"……….Aragaki…"

"??"

"Aragaki, Shinjiro—there, happy?"

Serein smiled as she bowed slightly,

"_**Thank you for saving my life then, Aragaki-sempai…."**_

"S—sh--!!" he blushed, he wanted to yell but he can't, he scratched his head, wondering what's wrong with him, his head was hot. "And the hell's your name then??"

"My name?"

"I don't want to give my name to a total a---a—"He wanted to say ass but.

"Stranger…" he continued, making it impassive and pissed as possible.

"I guess so…." Serein sighed, she looked up to him and smirked a bit, she wanted to laugh in how red he was. "I'm A--"

"So that's where you are!"

Both of them turned their heads to see Akihiko coming in,

"What's going on?" he asked as he moved his glance to a glare, from her to him. "Shinji?"

"Nothing," he said plainly. "Girl's caught up with me to give a lame apology."

"Shinji!" Akihiko snapped, "You're still so"

"So what if I am?" Shinjiro sighed a bit.

"It's alright Sanada-sempai, he already accepted it"

"Who the hell said I did?"

"You did. And I did too." She smiled, she walked towards Akihiko, "I'm running late for my job, let's eat together next time" She turned to Shinjiro. "Together—Including you, Aragaki-sempai…" she smiled at him, which made Shinji blush a bit as he looked away, cursing as he did.

Akihiko was surprised by his sudden reaction. He turned his eyes back to Serein, but she had already left.

"You got some tough a---a—Ugh, the heck with this—girl friend…Aki" Shinjiro wanted to kill himself, even when she's not here he can't address her or describe her with bad words.

Akihiko snapped, "She's not my girlfriend!!" a small blush came out from him. "What's with you today?!"

"What's with you?" he asked calmly, "Why shouting??"

Akihiko calmed down a bit, he was right, he was suddenly getting frustrated. "Ain't you're business,"

"Ain't yours either." Shinjiro replied, and sooner or later there was a dead pan of silence again.

"…She's—pretty—Like her right?" Akihiko asked, trying to change the mood.

"Heh, for a moment there…I thought you said 'She's pretty'"

"Didn't you say it?"

"Fuck you," Shinjiro said, realizing he was the first one who did. "….Aah, she does."

(Aah= how they say it is like affirmative "Yeah" or "Yes" it's the same sound you use when you want someone to open their mouths, like "Say aah!"…. Only the sound, not the meaning,)

There was a small group of silence again, "I thought she was dead---I been through my life to forget that damn thing and she comes along to ruin it all"

Akihiko wanted to yell, but he admit it was true,

"She resembles so much about her…the hair, color, eyes, eye color, and even the tone of her skin…Everything about her, like she was reincarnated…" he began. "….I always wished she would come back---But I wonder if this is true?—That's why….I came to be attached to her…."

"Attached, huh?" he muttered, "…I told ya you can't cut it like that…"

"Hmph, look who's talking…!" Akihiko smirked, he turned around to leave. "Anyway, take care of yourself….See you around, Shinji"

"_**Matte**_"

Akihiko halted his movements after a few steps, he turned, "Yeah?"

"That kid's name….the girl's name, what is it?—She was about to say it till you barged in"

"Her name?"

"That's what I said didn't I??"

"…Why?"

"THE HELL DOES IT MATTERS? Is she your girlfriend or something!?"

"Ugh—Still the same old Shinji…" Akihiko shrugged.

"Just tell the fuck the name is dammit, then you'll be off doing chit chat with kittens."

"Shut up Shinji…Her name is Aries, Aries Serein…happy?"

"Perfectly---now scram,"

"See you then," Akihiko sighed as he did went off, leaving Shinjiro there.

Shinji mumbled as he looked away, he looked down a bit.

"…….Aries,….Serein….huh?" he repeated it. Then he just found himself blushing, he punched himself and cursed. "THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH ME!?!?"

The cat instantly ran away, scared of what he would do next.

"………….."

"……….."

*Grumble* Grumble*

"Uggh….damn kid, now I have to buy food again…"

* * *

Shinjiro went to Wakatsu and took a seat on one of their tables, he sighed as he slopped down into the chair, he was freakin' tried for some reason, wishing he would never see her again.

"Aries! New customer to your left table 3!" one of the cashiers called out to Serein who was done serving a customer at table 7.

"Got it!" Serein answered.

Shinjiro froze, he knew that voice, and he knew the name, and now he wished, he fucking wished the cashier didn't mean him.

Wait…. He was in table 3.

"Shit!" he cursed silently. But before he stood up, she stood his way.

"So you came to eat here?" She asked him, "Sit down," she pushed him down easily.

He was surprised he let her did, then he heard another grumble in her stomach. He chuckled, "Heh—Look who's hungry"

"T—that's because you ruined my break fast," Serein said out of embarrassment.

"Hey, I did say to the chef to give it to you"

"I didn't eat it, I was too busy running after you"

"Ain't freakin' my fault"

"I didn't say it was," she sighed as she took out a small note pad, "So anyway…what shall it be?"

"Lost my appetite,"

She looked at his hand which was holding the menu,

"One special of the house then, and a bottle of water—Woah, thought you were some kind of liquor guy—Well, it doesn't suit you to be a drinker anyway."

"Ain't your damn b—Wait a minute, how did you know I wanted to get this?!—And also what do you mean it doesn't suit me, kid?!" Shinjiro snapped.

"Well 1, it's obvious, and I don't really know, and 2, you just don't look like a person who would drink...that's all" She said to him simply and turned, "I'll be back to give you your order---Don't get pissed on someone and run off like awhile ago,"

"And what if I do?"

"I'll hunt you down," She smiled as she turned and left, and she could have sworn she felt a bond between each other.

The Arcana, of the Moon,

Which happens to be one of her favorite symbols, not that she likes him or anything, but the same feeling she gets from Akihiko is the same.

Once she gave him his order, she went back to work.

A few minutes later after Shinjiro ate, he looked around to call his waitress—He means—Serein, the waitress, not—his.

But surprisingly she didn't come but a different waitress did,

"Hey, where's that kid from before?"

"You mean Aries?—She left to go to the shrine for work again," She answered, but now backing away nervously when she finished, just from looking into Shinji's eyes, you would want to run.

_You better not go—you better not---_He stood up and went off to the shrine.

_Shit!!! The hell?!_

* * *

Serein was sweeping the place till she noticed a gray dog at the side, it was a Shiba Inu breed, and it had red eyes.

"Bark Bark!!" the dog barked happily to her, like a greeting.

She smiled as she went over to him and petted him, "Hello there, haven't seen you here before…"

"Bark~!!" the dog said again, knowing now it was a he as it scratched its head.

"I love dogs…but I can't own them…I wonder if I can sneak you in the dorm?" She asked herself that, trying to think of an idea.

Sadly nothing comes into mind, having Mitsuru to execute the dog too might have been to much, but anything could happen, even though the very fact of herself wasting energy on an extreme punishment like that was ridiculous.

"You still working?—Ain't you going to collapse soon without damn food in your stomach?"

The voice shook her as she looked back, "You again?"

"What's wrong with that?" He asked irritatedly, "Look, I don't know why I'm following you around—So I wouldn't give a damn about what you think a--"

"I don't mind though,"

"I said I don't give a s---What??"

"I said I don't mind," Serein repeated as she got up, "…I like company, and everyone's all out today…A---Is that..?" she looked at the thing he was hiding from his bag.

"The hell are you lookin' at??" he asked, obviously embarrassed that he knew it was obvious now. "The heck with it—Eat this…it's healthy and stuff…" surprisingly the package disappeared as she swiftly grabbed it and started eating it all down.

His eye brow quirked in amusement, damn, did he really make her starve??

"Thanks a lot!" she said between mouth full, and even shared it with a dog.

"Your dog?"

"Nope, must—belong—shrine," she said as she munched on, then swallowed. "He just appeared out of no where…" she patted his head. "Cute isn't he?"

"Hmph." Is what he answered, half amused, what she doesn't know, he's more found of dogs, while Akihiko is with cats, strange pair of best friends huh? The very fought made him chuckle a bit.

He wasn't taking control of his actions that well, and he wasn't aware of it,

The dog rushed to Shinjiro, and Shinjiro just patted his head,

"Scram," he said not in a scold, but it was softer now. "Damn mutt,"

She didn't even reprimand him from saying that, it must have been his way of teasing it.

Her eyes widened as she felt her bond gone stronger, a level up from his, number 2.

_Wow, it's faster than the others these days…_ She thought to herself.

"Gotta go---If I ever see you in the alley, and I save your freakin'—a—a---butt—again, I'll going to beat the heck out of you" He said as he turned around to leave,

"See you later, Sempai." Serein said with a smile.

She watched him disappear from the stairs, and sighed, the dog gave another bark to her and he too disappeared, she wondered if he was going to Shinji or to his owner.

"_**Interesting,"**_

She jumped when a voice crept up to her. She turned her head to look at the young man, she first that it was Akihiko, with that smile, but it was actually Theodore, clad in blue and a dashing smile to his face.

"Long time no see," Theodore grinned to his customer,

Serein sighed, "Theodore, I've visited the Velvet Room last Monday and including yesterday and Sundays…It wasn't that long." Then she smiled as well, "Morning anyway…"

Theodore stood by here as he looked around the place, "So this must be the Naganaki Shrine…."

"Haven't you been here before?" Serein asked, amused that he mustn't have.

"I've always been in the Velvet Room, or in your room….but I never went to the town….It's quite lovely, like you."

"Thanks for the compliment," She said, she knew he didn't really mean it, it was just one of his polite ways. "What did you mean about 'interesting'?—And wait, why are you even here?"

Theodore moved his golden eyes to meet ruby eyes, and smiled once again.

"Interesting', because it seems you have moved some occasions ahead of when it is supposed to happen…"

She tilted her head. "Hah??"

"And also the social link with the Moon Arcana suddenly getting a level up even though you just developed it today….."

"What can I say?—People must be attracted to me,"

"Indeed they are…."

"!!" Serein froze when she felt gloves on her gin, tilted her head up to look up at him, "Theodore??"

"……You have this ability to change things, even my master had predicted something that would happen later on, surprisingly, you've changed it and made it earlier than expected…How interesting," He continued as he deeply looking into her. "I won't deny the fact that people are easily attracted to you…Even I have this uncanny feelings of seeing you everyday, this is very interesting….Among our previous guest, you have intrigued my master….."

Then he continued, this time in a deep voice, "You have intrigued our interest….."

She didn't feel scared but somehow puzzled in what he really meant.

But the lock of their eyes were soon broken when the sound of voices rose up from people coming to the shrine,

"There would be people that would be trap in the Dark Hour in the floors of 120 to 130, please rescue them and be careful…"

She turned around to see he vanished into thin air again,

"Come again in the Velvet Room after this…..I would like to ask you something as well,"

Then the voice was gone, she looked around, there no sign of the door, and him, another mysterious thing, just to be expected from Theodore.

What could he think of next?

A blue car coming by her dorm and says something mysterious again?

Yeah right.

………………

….Would he??

* * *

Everyone split up! Defeat any shadows that comes in your way! Fuuka commanded all of them, at their training hour in Tartarus.

And they all did, Akihiko and the rest did, leaving Serein to search for any citizens, Theodore's warnings are always true, and she can never leave any chance to find people that would be in danger,

She looked around passing the weird faces on the purple walls, she knows they are very near the boss level, and gathered all the treasure she can find, to her right, Yukari and Junpei are in a fight and to her left, it was Akihiko and Mitsuru, each one having their level ups.

She smiled, things seem to go on so smoothly now,

"Aaaa…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!!!" Serein jolted as she looked around, it sounded human enough and she ran to where it came from.

I sense Shinigami's presence on the same floor in where you are! Please be careful! Fuuka called out.

"Perfect…!" Serein groaned as she could hear the chains nearby, "Yamagishi, call everyone together right now and have them search for the stairs immediately!!"

Understood! Fuuka said affirmatively as she announced the orders.

It didn't take long when she found the person lying on the ground crying like crazy, she sighed as she tried to pick him up, then right then, she heard a loud noise.

____

Meanwhile, the rest found the stairs awaiting for Serein worriedly for her return,

As always, Akihiko was the first one to notice,

"Hey, where'd you think she went off?" he asked his fellow S.E.E.S. but he just got shrugs and shook,

"Did you hear what Fuuka-chan said?—Shinigami is somewhere here, but when we are near the stairs it won't come to us right?" Yukari asked nervously to her senior.

Mitsuru nodded her head, "That is correct but,"

"Wait a minute, are you saying that---that thing—Is somewhere out there looking for her!?" Junpei snapped as he fumed up, "And what are we doing here for!?"

Everyone!! Fuuka's voice suddenly broke the anger rising up as they listened attentively. Aries-chan is in great danger!! She's being chased down by the Shinigami as we speak as she carried the survivor here!

"_**Nandatou?!"**_ Akihiko snapped, (Nandatou= What was that) he began to took off, together with Junpei.

Everyone please don't go anywhere!! Fuuka called out to them, feeling the heat rising.

"What is the meaning of this, Yamagishi?" Mitsuru asked, trying to stay calm as possible.

Aries-chan said she is on her way and if she doesn't make it she would escape as you guys go on ahead—Exact orders…!

"But we can't just---Wait! What about Junpei and Sanada-sempai!?" Yukari asked out loud, clearly shaken. Another mishap,

They are heading towards her as we speak, but it seems more and more shadows become aware of them and seems to be accompanying the Shinigami—Everyone please remain c-----

You guys!!! another voice took over, it was Serein.

Not so far away, Akihiko and Junpei paused when they heard it.

Idiots!! I told you to stay!! I'm on my way now!!! Hurry up and go back!! Serein snapped at them angrily.

"_**Shikashi!"**_ Akihiko insisted, "We are almost on our way t--"

Just go!! Serein snapped, her voice almost destroying the speakers. Aren't I your leader here?—Don't disobey my orders!

Junpei grabbed Akihiko's shoulders when he was about to disobey them,

"Aki-sempai I'm sorry but we have to—We might cause more trouble for Serein-chan that it is!" Junpei seemed to have understood the matter, surprisingly he did.

Akihiko took some time to calm down, "…Alright" his eyes flashed, "But if you're wrong, I'll kill you"

Junpei groaned, "Geez Sempai—Kill Serein-chan from ordering this not me!"

DAMMIT!!!

Akihiko's eyes and Junpei's eyes widened when they heard a shriek on the mic, it wasn't Fuuka.

K—KH!!!!-----HUH?!---WHAT THE?!?!

Everyone in the floor jolted with fear, as they heard bangs and crackles from the speaker.

ARIES-CHAN!?—ARIES-CHAN!!! Fuuka called out frantically.

Mitsuru and Yukari were both struck, "It…It can't be!" Yukari was about to cry. "You idiot!!"

"Takeba, stay calm!" Mitsuru said, when Yukari was about to yell at her senior, it was clear on Mitsuru's expression she was shaken about the sound.

Akihiko and Junpei paused when they heard this, Akihiko grabbed his mic,

"OY! ARIES!!! ANSWER ME!!! OY!!!" He called out loudly so that everyone heard it.

Junpei was hitting himself, "I KNEW IT!!! DAMN ME!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE STOPPED US!!! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!!"

Everyone please remain calm!—It seems that she isn't at the same floor now, she must have retreated or found another passage way—We can't reach her—And I don't see her here! Fuuka said, But Death is still here—It seems to have sensed Sanada-sempai and Junpei-kun!

"Dammit!! Junpei hurry up!!" Akihiko yelled out as they ran for it, the slightest sound of chains made them run faster and faster, avoiding any fights with shadows on their way.

Then soon approached the stairs, seeing to it that it was ahead of them,

Yukari screamed, "Hurry!!! It's behind you!!!"

"AKIHIKO!! IORI!!" Mitsuru called out as she got ready to jump in,

Before the scythe of the Shinigami tore their heads off, they were pulled by both of them and instantly ran to the stairs.

________________

"Kh!! Ouch~!" Serein gasped as she pushed the body untop of her off, her eyes opened when she heard familiar music and looked around, she was on a dark blue floor,

The Velvet Room, but strangely enough, Igor wasn't there, only Theodore who was now closing the door. Was there,

"Theodore…?—Wait, since when did the Velvet Room be ever available in Tartarus!?" Serein asked as she stood up. Leaving the guy on the ground to groan when she accidentally hit his head with her foot,

Theodore turned, but there was no smile on his face.

"You should stop being so irresponsible, milady," He said firmly. "You would have nearly died—Again…."

"If it was to protect everyone then I would gladly do it!" Serein said as she looked away. "I was even near the escape device, I could have escaped on my own."

"**You are not alone, you must remember that before you go on hurting those who love you."** Theodore dead panned her in a serious way, he wasn't joking. "You are very fortunate that my master has grant me the power to bring the Velvet Room anywhere I wish….He is not here of the moment, he has some business else where…"

Serein sighed, "Sorry, guess I really screwed up huh?"

"Yes," Theodore didn't hide the fact he was angry and concerned at the same time. "You are a strange human being to be able to force my body to do such things—What magic did you do to make we do things against my will??"

Serein gave him a puzzled look, "What?? Magic??—I didn't do anything to you Theodore……Maybe it's was just you, and you just don't realize it."

Theodore's eyes widened a bit, he was expecting a straight answer, expecting that she did cast a spell. But he quickly regained him composure,

"Hmm, I see then…" he muttered softly. "Well then…Since you are here, I would like to tell you that you are now accepted to do my requests"

"Requests??" Serein repeated.

"Yes, if you complete my requests, a reward shall be given to you—such as armor, weapons, keys, and special items…" Theodore explained further about it, and he smiled. "Now, please grant my request I shall be asking of you…now." He did say now.

Serein had no choice but to accept it, "Alright then, what is it?"

Theodore's eyes gleamed "You are to show me around the place you are now currently in, everywhere…." And he continued. "The reward shall be a secret—Although I currently have nothing to give….It shall be of my own accord to give you the reward…"

"Can you at least say it in English?"

"What I mean to say is, that the reward won't be items…that is all."

"It better not be any other tasks," Serein sighed, but she felt her heart beat when Theodore smiled at her.

"This is very rare for me to talk to you in the Velvet Room alone….I wonder, if it is fate that brought us together?—I've read about it in human books."

"Yeah, right, fate…" Serein laughed a bit.

She felt a small bond now, and her eyes widened when she found an a social link with him.

The Emperor Arcana,

She looked up at Theodore, who smiled in return.

"It seems I too have a social link with you, things really are growing interesting…" Theodore said softly as he walked closer to her.

Serein began to blush and look down, "U—Uh well, I have to bring this guy back now..!—A—and…"

"You're blushing," He said, chuckling softly.

"I—I'm not!--!!" Before she yelled even more, his hands touched the side of her face.

Then she noticed something weird at his shoulder, like it was a stain and it was torn a bit from the sides, it looked like a----

"I shall be looking forward to seeing the sights with you, Milady" he whispered, as he moved her to the door.

"…………" Serein didn't say anything, she was too flustered.

She saw him carry the guy with one hand like he was nothing and with one look, the guy disappeared.

"I have transported him to the human's hospital—You should hurry…the Hour is almost done…and it seems your friends have spotted your body sleeping on the ground…" He began to point pass her shoulder as the door opened to reveal Serein's body.

It was like she died, but with no injuries, it was laying on the floor, eyes closed and her rod on the ground indicating that she had fallen in battle.

"ARIES!!!" Mitsuru and Akihiko both called out as the others ran towards it.

She turned to Theodore, and he continued.

"Hurry, or else you might end up in the hospital bed again, only to awaken after a few days had passed…You can't afford to let time just pass, remember that…." He placed his hand against her chest, "Shall I assist you?—It's rather simple…just close your eyes…"

And she did, she felt him gently push her as she fell off the room and into her body.

She soon felt her body shaking,

"Serein!! Please wake up!!" Yukari called out as she shook her by the shoulders. "SEREIN!!!! SEREIN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OY!! SEREIN-CHAN!!! THIS AIN'T FUNNY!!! OY!!!!!!:

"ARIES!!! WAKE UP!!!!

"ARIES!!!!!!!!!"

ARIES-CHAN!!

She groaned, she wanted to cover her ears.

"Ugh~---Be quiet…all of you…!" she groaned as she felt herself into consciousness. She could hear all the sighs around her as her eyes slowly opened,

"Idiot!" Yukari sighed of relief, it was an expected expression.

But why is it that it surprised her so much?

She looked around to see all the expressions on their faces, it was always like that every time she was at brink of death.

She recalled what Theodore said to her, and sighed,

……_That's right……If I die……I'll be the biggest jerk in the world then._

"Come on, let's get out of here…" Junpei said as he lend out a hand to her, she took and pulled herself up. "Areh?—Where's the guy?"

"I had him transported with a gem I just found…before I clashed with the Shi---" Serein froze, she had forgotten, what had happened before Theodore had pulled them inside?

Then she froze again, she recalled when she saw Theodore's shoulder, then the memories began to flood in.

**{Flash Back}**

"**DAMMIT!!!" she screamed, she was against the wall with the Shinigami closing in, the device was just next to this one, and she tried to go, but there was no way she would make it. **

**She brought out her rod to defend herself but it had been deflected away, causing her a slight cut at her hand. "K—KH!!!!!"**

**She looked up to see the Shinigami grinning as it prepared another attack, then suddenly, from behind her, there was sudden burst of light and something blue flash infront of her, pushing her off, she felt a hand pushed her and the sound of something slashed.**

"**HUH?!?!" she gasped as she felt herself losing balance, she expected her back to hit against the wall, but she felt as if there wasn't any wall when she goes into light. "WHAT THE!?!" she gasped as she fell in slowly, she looked to see a young man clad in blue.**

**On the other hand, he held a book, and his other hand on his chest to bow a bit.**

"_**Persona."**_** She heard him whisper as he glowed a bit and something came out to hit back the Shinigami. **_**"Now—Excuse us, Shinigami"**_

**And that was when her eyes closed and lost consciousness**

**{Flash Back over}**

She also remembered, that he said he was now lacking of items, for healing, even though it sounded stupid, since he's not human and his might have healed already, but it greatly disturbed her that she didn't even say thanks or apologize, it was her fault too.

It was eating her away,

"??—Aries, what's wrong?" Mitsuru noticed her shaking, but she wasn't answer.

"W—we have to go!!—I have to go somewhere!!" Serein said as she stood up frantically.

"O—Oy, are you alrig---"

"TRAESTO!!" Serein called out her persona as she shot the Evoker to what she likes to call it 'Third Eye'. And a new persona, that she had just freshly fused from last week appeared.

And in a flash, they were teleported out of Tartarus.

All of the appeared by the entrance,

"Woah—Man, dude! Is there anything about you that isn't su---Hey—where the heck did you go!?" Junpei was suppose to be talking with Serein, but when he found out he was talking with no one, they saw Serein running. "OY!! AT LEAST LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY~!"

"ARIES!!?" Akihiko called out,

"I'M SORRY EVERYONE!!! BUT PLEASE GO BACK TO THE DORMS!" she yelled out loudly so she wouldn't repeat herself, and ran off into the darkness.

"That little—She's going to get herself killed again…!" Reluctantly Akihiko tried to hold the urge to run, chasing her, he tried to, but he just found himself running away.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru called out,

"Don't worry Sempai, knowing Sanada-sempai and Aries-chan…They'll be back soon…" Fuuka rest assuredly, but she won't fight the fact she was still worried.

Mitsuru sighed, **"Soda desu yo neh…"** (That is right…)

Yukari, smiled a bit, thinking and wondering if this would develop something, but the part of her being worried, she had in herself took over,

"We have to go," she said anyway "Come on Junpei!—We all know she ain't interested in you" she pulled him by the shirt collar as the group nodded and walked away.

"Noooo!!!" Junpei cried for his lost.

_______

"Oy!! Aries wait up!! Where are you going?!" Akihiko called out.

To her surprise, Serein looked back, Akihiko was extremely fast, just a few more and they would be neck to neck.

She groaned, _Why oh why does Sanada-sempai have to follow me!?_

She tried to run as fast as she can, trying to avoid him and finding a route to go to the mall, she had found a place there that the Velvet Room usual appears, and she tries to shake him.

"Why are you running!? The Dark Hour is almost finish!" Akihiko called out as he tried to cope with her speed. _Amazing….She's too fast that I'm going to lose my breath--!_

"Sempai! Just go back I'll be fine!!" She answered back to him.

"Tell me where you are going then!!"

"………"

"Well!?"

"To the toilet room!"

Akihiko did not believe that, and she knew it.

"Yeah right! You can always go to the dorm for i---"

"Just leave!!!" Serein called out to him, she doesn't want others to find out that she is just befriending them in order to fuse powerful personas, even though that wasn't the reason why she wanted to.

She enjoyed being with them,

But even though he may not know, or realize this instantly, why is it she doesn't want them to know so badly?

She looked on ahead, relieved to see the mall closing in to her vision, but she felt herself getting tired, she doesn't even know why she has to go back there, perhaps she is an idiot.

She looked behind her shoulder and was startled to see Akihiko closing in,

She thought and thought of what to say that may be able to stop.

"Sempai—Isn't that Aragaki-sempai over there?!!" She pointed out.

Miraculously he paused, "SHINJI!?—WHERE?!!"

He looked and scanned the area, no beanie hat, no red pea coat, no nothing,

He sighed, "There's no one he--!?!" when he turned his head, she was gone, out of sight. "OY!!!" now he felt stupid.

Serein ran inside the mall, thankfully since all security lines are all down, she can even steal, but she focused and ran towards the Velvet Room and slammed it shut.

She let her body sink to the floor and sighed, "Safe..!"

"Safe?"

Her eyes opened, and saw Theodore lending out a hand to her, Igor still wasn't there, good, if he was, he would say

'Hmm…how VERY interesting' in a weird and boring voice which creep her out.

"Sorry about this Theodore," she sighed as she took his hand and pulled herself up, she got something from her pocket and gave it to him. "Here"

"?" Theodore got it anyway and looked, it was a small medicine for wounds.

"…I remembered, only now, and…well….Sorry for being so reckless," Serein said shyly at first, then she let it go and smiled a bit. "…..And thanks….for saving me, again…"

Theodore looked at her and smiled, "…There is no need to apologize milady, and you are welcome…However you shouldn't have done this, my wound has already healed…."

Serein groaned as she scratched behind her neck, "I knew it…!"

"However, I thank you for taking responsibility and for your concern about my wound…." Theodore said still smiling,

Serein looked at it, and titled her smile. "…Hey, is that for real?"

His eyes opened, "What is?"

"Your smile—I can tell, that at times you just smile because you have to for a greeting, and there are times when it is for real…."

"I frown. But I'm not very fond of it."

"I'm not saying you should….." Serein said as she turned around to leave. "…I'm just saying that you shouldn't smile half heartedly…."

She turn to see the eyes of Theodore widen with surprise,

"……………" For the first time, he found himself words at lost, he tried to regain his composure again, but it took some time than before.

"…….." He closed his eyes, a small frown showed from his mouth, and he sighed from his nose, then grew a smile again.

He placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly, "Of course, milady"

Serein grinned, sensing victory, and also sensing the sudden level up of her social link, she was sure that Theodore felt it too, but it wasn't surprising.

"See you later then," She smiled as she turned the door knob.

"I shall be looking forward to your next visit…" Theodore replied as she exited the Velvet Room and the door closed shut.

"……….." Theodore found himself frowning again as he stood up straight. "….Lady, Aries, Serein…." He said her name, he looked down to the floor. "What a guest…"

__________________

Serein found herself out of the Velvet Room and began to walk out of the mall, then to her surprise, Akihiko was waiting outside.

"Oh?—Didn't expect me to wait didn't you," Akihiko had a small grin as he walked towards her, "….Why did you go in?"

Serein sighed, "To the toilet room…." She smiled a bit, it was a joke. "…It's a secret."

She heard Akihiko protesting slightly, but he didn't say anything but breath his frustration.

"….Maybe one day, I would tell you---If you trust me enough that is…" Serein wanted to shut herself, why did she suddenly said that?

"Trust you enough'!?" Akihiko snapped as he fumed up, "Oh! So you don't think we trust you!?—You don't think we trust you enough!?!"

"T—That's not what I meant!!" Serein said frantically, "I—It's just!—I don't know….if you would trust me if you knew……"

"SO you think I don't trust you!?!" Akihiko still snapped. He doesn't even know we he suddenly got angry. "Well!?"

Serein too had a short fused, "I said I trust you!! But I'm not sure you will be able to trust me anymore if you knew!!—I—I don't even know anymore why I want to keep it a secret!"

"Just spit it out!! What's wrong with me knowing!?"

"Because we aren't that close yet---I—I'm just not sure!!"

"THEN LET'S BE CLOSE!!" Akihiko blurted out.

Then he paused, his face instantly blushing the color pink and red,

Serein did as well, "…….." she didn't say anything. _What's going on?—Why is this even happening?? Why does he…_

"Why do you want to be close to me anyway…? It's not like….It's not like I'm different from the others….it's not like I am charming at all…..Just like Kirijo-sempai who kept her distance to me if I want some privacy" she began to say out loud and began to yell. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY?!!"

"………" Akihiko had a hurt face, he was ashamed now, he and she looked away from each other, can't look at one another.

It had turned into another awkward night, this wasn't the first one, from their previous training, they could always be seen fighting about times when she suddenly disappears from the face of the earth only to show up out of no where.

Serein thought of herself extremely stupid to even make it so noticeable.

* * *

**Hey guys! The end of the chapter again, and now going to be continued.**

**I wonder if I am speeding the relationships too fast**

**I want to know your guys opinions please!!**

**Am I making their relationships (not only her and Akihiko) too fast???**

**I just had this thought.**

**Please leave a review!!! I'm so desperate now~~~!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Shinji: Ugh….Cool the fuck down!**

**Me: Shut up!!! Don't make me bring your death even closer!!!**

**Shinji: Heh, go on ahead!**

**Me: You're death—not the gun shot—but when you**

**Shinji blushed:--SHUT THE HELL UP!!!---*BANG!!!*---HOLY **!!! THE FUCK!?**

**Akihiko: Shinji! Don't talk like that to the author!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Star Arcana: Relief?

**Blackeclipse: Alrightie then!! On going to the next chapter!!!**

**Guys! Please review alright???**

**If you would have observed, my timing and events aren't perfect, because I changed it, and some places, like the Mall, I forgot what it's called, I have the P3P version, but it's in damn Japanese and I can't understand a thing!!!**

**Well, only a little though,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3……..Just my addiction to it!!**

***evil laugh***

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Star Arcana: Relief?**

"…What exactly do you want from me…?" She asked finally, she can't shut her mouth anymore, it had already been done, and it was all her fault for even suddenly not thinking it through with their reactions.

She looked away, then she sighed as she leaned against the wall of the mall "….Sorry….I didn't mean to start an argument…" she tried to lighten up the mood. "I do trust you…I do…but, it may not be true….it maybe the same thing with how yo trust it me"

Akihiko looked at her, puzzled, "True'?"

"_Oh yeah, I don't have a social link with you so it may not be true anyway"…YEAH RIGHT!! AS IF I CAN TELL HIM THAT!!!_

She yelled at the thought to herself,

"I don't avoid you," she said to him, "…I want to at times, because you look so much…like him….I was just afraid I guess, of doing the same mistake…That I might mess up."

She wondered why she had said that, as if she had lived this twice.

…..Lived this twice….?

………………………….

……Did she had a passed life like this before?.....

The hell….what the heck is she saying??

Before she went off, she heard the slamming of his fist to the wall, preventing her to go.

"S—Sempai!?" She gasped as she looked at him, he was going closer, that she could even feel his breathing. His eyes looking deep into her ruby eyes, she found out she couldn't look away,

She was not scared, but somehow it felt like that.

"…_**.Then let's make it true…."**_ Akihiko said under his breath and without her knowing, his mouth covered hers before she asked what he meant, it was a harsh but passionate kiss, her eyes widened.

His eyes were open too as he looked deep into hers, kissing with eyes open was rarely seen, and she never dreamed she would have experienced her first kiss, like this—Especially during the Dark Hour—It wasn't perfect, no flowers, no roses.

No chocolates or flying cupid arrows or cupids, it just, happened.

She felt a strong bond suddenly surging up as she was being kissed by him.

The Star Arcana, and a social rank level going up.

Woah. The hell.

When their kiss broke, they were between breaths as they tried to catch their breaths, the kiss was long, another, WOAH.

Serein blushed as she looked away, "…W---why did you…just…?"

Akihiko too didn't know why, "…I—I don't…really know…." He said, puzzled as well. "….I'm not sure….My body just moved on its own and……." He looked away, embarrassed. "But I won't deny the fact…..That I found myself extremely attracted to you……But…I…I just."

"I don't know either…." Serein said to him. "……But….let's just—start as friends……U—Until…..we figure this out………"

Akihiko grinned, "Y—yeah….!"

One statement I would like to say, Akihiko and Serein are both dimwits when it comes to feelings.

Those idiots.

"…C—Can… I…?" Akihiko muttered, some hope being sounded from his voice. But before he knew it, he felt her kiss him slightly and smiled.

"…That's it…." She said to him. "….." now she was lost.

"…S—So…" Akihiko felt awkward now, he found himself laughing. "It's weird isn't it?—I never talked to girls like this….except with Mitsuru, but she's just a friend….But, for me to actually do this….what should I say…?"

It was really awkward, as silence grows in.

"…Let's not…tell this to anyone okay?" Serein asked sheepishly. "….Sanada-sempai."

"..Huh?—Uh, yeah…Alright.." He nodded, trying to cool down a bit. "W—we better go….the others might get worried."

She nodded.

The silence never lifted, as an uncomfortable night grew again, and as the Dark Hour disappeared.

Hurray.

* * *

Days were surprisingly fast now, as if it was only yesterday that it happened, but she had grown closer to her Sempai, they were secretly dating, but to them it was just friendship, and they never really thought what is this really but, they were just friends, some people who pass by mistaken them as lovers, of course they are not, not yet that is.

The girls, fan girls of Akihiko always snapped pictures when they were together, which made Mitsuru a bit suspicious, but she wasn't angry but concerned, she ordered them not to continue on taking pictures of them, but the girls were persistent.

And so was Mitsuru, she reported them was they were now under detention, no one else dared to snap shot them again.

At times she met with Shinjiro by the alley, although he never admits it, they talk at times, then when Akihiko comes in, it becomes lively and she felt closer to both of them.

It was really fun making friends, but she every night she never fails to train, and now she wonders if she's at the same level as Akihiko and the others,

It turns out she wasn't,

She was above them, which made Akihiko feel defeated, and the others greatly impressed.

________Naganaki Shrine, evening____________

It was another of Serein's bonding moments with her fellow friends, no, not with Akihiko this time.

But with Shinjiro, and that dog who runs around chasing a squirrel.

They talked like for hours, but it didn't bother them quite a bit.

"Doesn't it bother you to go on bother training every damn single night??" Shinjiro asked after a huge yawn came out.

"Well not really…" Serein shrugged her shoulders, "But it pays off the body pain…and when you want to blow off some steam, and want to crush something till it's gone…that's the place I want to be."

Shinjiro let out a soft chuckle, "Really?—So what… whenever you've been dumped or flunk a quiz you go on berserk in Tartarus??"

Serein began to smile, she found herself being very care free when she's around him. "Yup."

They didn't know how the talk of Tartarus began, but when Shinjiro saw her Evoker, it must have brought her to explain a bit about what it is.

It didn't surprise her one bit that he wasn't surprised.

"………" he sighed as he looked away. "…Tell me, you badly want to know don't you??"

Serein's eyes blinked as she looked away, "I'm not forc--"

"Say 'yes' already,"

"Y-Yes," she felt a cold chill in her spine, but she noticed that she wanted to tell her, but not like he wanted to.

He wanted to say something,

And she just went with the flow. "…I want to know." She said again, making him grin a bit.

"….You're pretty damn right to have guessed I have a persona," he finally said after his took his breath. "…But one day, when we fought off a shitty shadow—I suddenly lost control of my persona…and it went off berserk and killed a bystander….."

Her eyes widened, she thought it wasn't like that at all, she thought.

No, she had to listen now.

"It was a woman….and there was this kid….who saw my persona…and so I quitted the S.E.E.S. because I was too chicken that I might not be able to control it again…." He began, but before he continued he looked to Serein, and was amused that she was still listening.

"I never knew my persona could do that…It wouldn't listen to me and ignored my commands…thinking the bystander was our target, it didn't hesitate and killed it with one hit…." Shinjiro said, one eye closed, a gesture meaning he didn't really like what he's saying, but he was trying to say it all out, before it would crush his head.

"Aki was the closet thing I got for a family—Well, that's the heck I was thinking—but to think I did that was so sinful for me, and the more I felt like it, when I abandoned Aki once I quitted, it grew worst…."

"Do you regret it?"

Shinjiro didn't expect her to talk as he looked at her.

"Do you regret of quitting it—or joining it?"

"I didn't!!" He yelled out, but he tried to calm down, and he looked away.

"…I don't want to rejoin that fuckin' S.E.E.S…..but somehow, the guilt of having commit so many sins is now eating away….it feels like shit."

"……Aragaki-sempai," Serein said sadly as she looked down at her feet, and the wind gently blowing. "You know….I never really knew my family…"

He turned his head to face her and wanted to ask why was she telling him that, but it seems a bit unfair, so he just listened anyway.

"….I too grew up in an orphanage…until I was adopted into a family that had lost their son, and I had a little sister too….But it was short lived," she continued,

"…It wasn't long before they were killed by shadows…I saw it with my own eyes, and I would have wanted to die with them."

Shinjiro froze, once he heard even a portion of her story, somehow, what she felt then was similar to what he felt, and a part of the story as well.

He thought she would complain about life and about her love life or something like what other damn girls would do to talk to him.

But no, she wasn't like them.

"…I don't have a family, my Aunt and Uncle took me in, but this was in my foster family's side…and so….I don't really felt being loved, only to my short lived family…Even though they weren't real," she said sadly a bit as she looked up to the evening sky. "But you know…I was happy that I came here…..Happy to meet people who had almost the same problems…I was happy to meet Sanada-sempai…everyone in S.E.E.S. and you too."

He almost chocked when he heard it, but he kept his throat clear.

"I noticed that I was being a coward—Acting like a hero…as I try to keep away my true feelings…I felt like I was lying to myself, lying to them…" she said as she smiled wryly,

"…Then, I got tired of myself and began to hit myself back to reality…only to realize…..There are no such things are fears, regrets…"

She stood up a bit and reached out slightly to the moon, she was still amazed by it, mesmerized to be exact, as if this occasion with Akihiko was repeating itself, but in Shinjiro's way.

"…_**..A life of regret, is terrible than a life of hatred…That way, you won't feel so sorry for yourself as you live…because the more you won't let go of what you have done….the more you will continue to do bad things…to regret…even to sin…"**_

Those words of what she uttered seemed like an arrow or a slap that woke Shinjiro awake, he seemed ashamed of himself, for even saying everything of what he said earlier.

"_**But then again….Life is cruel isn't it?---This is why it's testing us, and making us do lot of things…"**_

"Doing lot's of things? Testing us?"

"Yeah, it is…" she said she turned to him with a smile.

"_**Life is not all about breathing….but doing…"**_

"…Doing..??—So you expect me to stop breathing and do something like breath????" Shinjiro asked rudely, although not intentionally trying to mock her.

But he didn't realize he was when he saw the look on her face, her eyes were half open as she looked at the moon, and there was a small frown.

"…..Sooner or later, you might know what it means…" then she faced him.

It surprised him even more to see that she looked confuse.

"But once you find the answer to your life….or what you must do…." She said, trying not to shake. She looked away, she felt like crying, but he knew that.

"Please tell me then…… so I might even know…. What did I even mean…"

"……………" Shinjiro said nothing, he wanted to shout 'the hell are you talking about' knowing she said something without thinking but.

It didn't feel right to say that now.

She looked at him and smiles, "….People think I'm weird." She walked towards him and sat down beside him. She still looked up as she swayed her legs back and forth.

"And you must think I am too…." She added.

"……….I…" He muttered, wondering what was he doing? Getting soft??

"……And it may be true…" She said softly, "..You don't need to force the answer…Because I know…that I may not even have the slightest reason anymore---But you Sempai…has so many things ahead of you still….So….It's better, to just forget….and live on."

Shinjiro looked away and grunted, but he knew deep down she was right.

It took some time to realize he was looking away for a long time, deep in thought.

"Don't you think you should be heading home, kid?" He asked coldly as he turned his head around.

"..Uh." But she wasn't around anymore, he stood up and almost frantically looked around, she wasn't there anymore.

"…………." Maybe, he should have said something, something that might let her stay.

That alone, made him curse inside of himself.

________Old Book Store________

Serein came into the old book store, old because an old couple who runs the shop is. But they were very friendly and she volunteered to help them out, since she was a bookworm herself,

She liked reading Mangakas/mangas and could even draw them too, but she also liked classic novels and stuff like that, she used to see Fuuka here once or twice, she had been making all these…….food…….and because she doesn't want to upset, she was made as a human food tester, but it was improving little by little, and even she needs some tips of her cooking as well.

And now she's the Priestess Arcana, it wasn't unexpected anyway, she was a very nice girl.

She was expecting to find here there today, seeing to it she wasn't at the lobby back in their dorm.

Then what she did see, was, surprising.

It was Shinjiro…

Maybe looking at man comics or something,

But she looked closer, he was wearing his casual clothes, it was still the same old clothes, and she wonders if either all of his clothes looked like that or that was the only thing he had to wear.

Then she noticed something else,…….

_A—Cook, book?_ She stated in her head, as she came in and the old folks greeted her.

"Welcome Aries! Just in time! We need some dusting over here," the old man greeted as he puff out his smoke from his mouth.

Shinjiro blinked. "..Aries…??" he recognized the name, and his eyes widened. "Shit!" he was about to put it back till he noticed someone beside him and looked, his face flushed red. "---What are you lookin' at!?"

"At you." Serein smiled a bit.

"T—This is!"

"What's wrong with it?" Serein asked, her head slightly tilted, then she smiled. "I didn't know you can cook, Sempai"

"I—If you tell this to anyone I swear…!" He said angrily and embarrassedly, "S—So what if I can!? What do you give a s—s--*groans*--heck about it?!"

Note, heck is not a bad word, nice try Shinjiro.

"I'm impressed actually," She said to him, which made him flinch as he faced her, she could have seen relief, but he looked incredible shocked.

Being with Shinjiro for this long, she knew it was to be expected.

"I've been trying to learn how to cook with Fuuka, and I'm still very far from it…I'm trying to do some Italian…And I see you are too," she pointed out to the book he was still holding.

He gasped a bit as he threw it away, "—W—whatever…" he muttered as he looked away.

"Maybe….can you give me some tips…?" she asked him, her eyes gleaming. "I always screw up…..Fuuka too though, don't tell her that" she chuckled a bit,

Normally it would annoy a guy like him, but the laugh wasn't an irritating giggle, it didn't annoy him at all, he wanted to smirk.

And he did, "Later…" and he turned around to walk away, before he went out, he paused, and he cursed himself for doing that.

She watched his body language, he was mumbling angrily to himself, shrugging, shaking his head as if he was fighting back.

Then he looked back, and gestured with his head for her to follow.

"Coming…" she turned to the old folks, who seemed amused about what's going on and let her go. She smiled as she followed Shinji out of the book store.

"Ah~….kids these days…" the old woman smiled, "Such lovely couple…."

"Lovely…??" the old man, who was her husband, wondered if that was the correct way of describing it.

____________Alley__________

"….Is there something wrong?" Serein asked as soon as they were alone by the alley, with a black and white cat meowing to her presence.

She saw him scratch his head and sighed, "Aki told me…annoying things about 'Why not considering rejoining' and stuff—the hell with it all." He looked up a bit, and see that the sky grew orange, it was nearing evening already.

She didn't answer, and decided to let him talk.

"Seemed different ya know?—As if something changed in him….He told me I still look like the old Shinji—I yelled and we argued…again, but that ain't the point—The point is that he thinks I'm a fuckin' coward who keeps on running away" He said a bit angrily, "—I can't believe I'm fuckin' saying this….especially to you but—it beats telling it straight to Aki's face…….I'm rejoining…there, the fuck with it…."

He didn't look at her as his body faced her, his head turned away.

"It's probably because of what you said that night….that it bang my head till it was crap, and now….I guess," He muttered, "…I guess…Thanks….For making me feel that I ain't the only one who is trying to suck the past u---!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinjiro froze as his face flew up to explosion of a red color, his eyes widened.

He felt arms around his waist, and a face on his chest, she was hugging him tightly, making him fidget, his hands shaking nervously.

"Wh—What are you d—doing!??" he blushed, feeling like he was going to collapse.

"That's very good to hear then Aragaki-sempai!!!!" she smiled as she looked up to him, noticing that he was taller than her. And he was surprisingly warm.

"Yeah—good—whatever—now GET OFF!!!!!"

"Ahahahahahah!!!! You can't make me!!!!"

"WATCH ME DAMMIT!!!!" He put all his strength just to place his hands on her shoulders, and then another strength as if he was going to die, to push her away, resulting to a clumsy push, tangling their feet and fall right on the ground. "W—WOAH SHIT!!!"

"WHAT THE?!!!" Serein gasped as she tried to regain her balance, but ending up, falling, again straight to the ground. "Ow.." feeling the heavy concrete against her back.

Then she also felt something heavy on her, and slowly opened her eyes.

She felt something whisper to her ear, "Shit…that hurt…!" she recognized that voice, she looked to see Shinjiro laying on her, his mouth inches from her ear, it tickled a bit though.

"Sorry about that Sempai….You okay…?" she asked as she tried to regain her senses, she felt him leveling himself up as his arms pushed to look was below him.

She wanted to laugh at how his face color was closer now to a tomato, or even the color of Akihiko's sweater, his eyes widened and his mouth too, and he seemed to freeze,

She pushed her upper body up a bit with her elbows, and her face was just inches from his, but she didn't really notice.

"Sempai?"

Shinjiro jolted, when she spoke, he felt her breath brush against his lips and his face turned even redder as he moved back and standing up, pulling his beanie down to divert his eyes, like he was a turtle trying to hide from his shell.

"T—TOLD YOU I'LL MAKE YOU LET GO!" he tried to sound unshaken and still pissed.

But he was a horrible actor now.

Serein knew and she just began to laugh, the more Shinjiro blushed.

"THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT HUH!?!?!? HUH!!!???"

Social link level up, was just one thing to sum it all up now.

* * *

And then, the next Full Moon has struck.

_____________

"Uhhh, guys….Fuuka-chan….are you sure this is where the shadow is???" Junpei asked questioningly as he looked at the love hotel.

Wait.

LOVE…HOTEL….?

Everyone too had their feelings about it, all of them were nervous.

And thanks to the taunting of Junpei to Yukari, telling here she can't go, she went anyway with the group, Mitsuru stayed with Fuuka as the rest went off.

"Let's go everyone," She said determinedly, it didn't really scare her, in Tokyo, it was normal see these kinds of hotels.

But to them, she can see, that they were even having second thoughts.

She meant to pull Yukari, but she ended up pulling Akihiko's arm,

He jolted a bit, and she tried not to look suspicious, and grabbed Yukari's arm too.

"Come on!" She yelled to them as they entered, having their brave leader to lead them.

Shinjiro, who was with them, groaned again and shrugged.

"Guess we gotta get this over with…" he muttered.

___________________

It was surprisingly easy to find and defeat the shadow that took one of the biggest rooms at the 3rd floor, but before they knew it.

They were looking into the big mirror, and before they knew it, a burst of bright light shrouded them.

EVERYONE!!!! ARIES-CHAN!!! Fuuka's voice drifted off as she fell unconscious.

She just drifted to sleep.

…………..

……………..

………………………………………

……………………

……………

…..

…

She felt something, like a touch somewhere in her body, and it was like a cold chill to her body, it made her feel awkward, yet, something inside of her was resisting.

_-What are you waiting for…?—Do it…Acknowledge what you want…-_

"What I want?" she asked, more like a whisper as a voice began to echo in her head.

_-That's right……You can't deny the truth anymore, as we speak…you want it so badly…This craving, this desire…It has to be satisfied before you break yourself…Isn't that what matters now?-_

……………………….

_-Do it……And let me guide you…Indulge yourself in your emotions and pleasures right now, let yourself go, open……free, do what you want to do, what you feel, what your body's telling you is the truth, and you're heart, the reason you deny is because you are scared to touch it…to feel, taste and know it—Now's the time to let go and release yourself….Surrender fully into it….without boundaries, without seals…without rules…….-_

Serein's hands began to flinch, meaning she was beginning to awake, but then, the same feeling began to wash her, draining her, it was indescribable, but it was also pleasurable, somewhere within her didn't want it to stop.

She felt a warm embrace, it was very tight, and she wanted to hug back to this partner of hers, she felt free, and her mind was somehow blank.

It wasn't so bad here, these feelings that she felt so desirable, only happened now, when's she here in the Love Hotel.

Wait.

Rewind that.

"………….Love………..hotel………..?"

She felt herself freeze, trying to seize whatever force was making her want to return the favor, she's here, here with the others, her to, to….to fight.

Fight…….?

Her thoughts raced with the memories of before, she has to remember what happened and what was going o---------

_-Why do you resist me?—I'm only speaking th-----_

_**Oh will you just shut up!!—It's already obvious that you're a shadow talking!!!—Sheesh…let me think!!---Oh…wait, I do remember….**_

Those were Serein's thoughts, kicking the crap out of the thoughts and spells of the shadow.

It was really easy, the training really paid off the exhaustion.

But no training could have prepared her for what is to come right now.

She felt an arm over her body from her left, and the hand of that arm was clenched onto her sides as if it was going to pull her close to someone any second now, she felt heavy breathing from the side of her face, and a warmth everywhere, and you know what else?

She felt like she was under the sheets, and like, she wasn't, wearing….anything.

Her hair feels like it wasn't tied, and she was laying on a soft bed, she felt herself turn to one side, then she felt someone waking up, the one she was facing right now.

"Mmphh…." The voice came out, there was someone there.

Her eyes slowly opened, and it seemed to be at sync with the person at her side, who was also slowly opening his.

His eyes and face seemed to have calmed when it met hers, and she felt a hand against her face, it took her sometime to realize that their faces were so close that it reminded her of the kiss she first had, in fact, it looked like this person and her were going to kiss right now.

But there was a pause when they looked like each other, and then, both of them had something in common.

Their eyes were now looking like there was confusion.

He thinks he saw her before,

The guy's thought ran as he gathered his memories…

…_Oh yeah—The she's……-----….hah?_

Serein's eyes widened. Now she remembered. "…Ara…gaki…sempai…" her voice slowly said as their eyes widened.

…Wait………….

….did she just say……..?

"A—A---A----ARAGAKI-SEMPAI!?!?!?!?!?!" Serein gasped, her face turned red.

Shinjiro's eyes did too, "OH SHIT!!!!!!!"

Shinjiro sat up, he jolted, his mouth wide open, his eyes too and his face all red. "T---THIS ISN'T WHAT IT DAMN FUCKIN' LOOKS LIKE!!!!"

"YOU HAVE TO SAY 'THAT' PARTICULAR BAD WORD DON'T YOU!?!!!" she blushed as she felt his foot almost kicked her leg, it made her chill, almost jumping out of the bed.

"W-W-W-W-AIT!!!—DON'T FREAKIN' JUMP OUT!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!!!!" he yelled out, then she grabbed almost all of the sheets, exposing his chest and some parts of his legs, he grabbed the sheets and slightly pulled to avoid it being, overly, showed, although she didn't notice.

"HEY!!!!! I DON'T HAVE MY SHITTY CLOTHES ON EITHER!!!!!!!" he blushed as he snapped at her, pulling it back, and it slowly began to become a tug of war.

None of them wanted to lose.

Especially when they are both….

Then both froze and blushed, alone…together….on a bed…….naked.

Only means that they had………..

"S—Shadows…this must be the work of shadows…!" Serein's eyes widened, realizing that as she explained to him what had happened before she woke up.

Shinjiro cursed, "Those damn fuckin' shitty bitches," he continued. "I swear I'll freakin' tear off their fuckin' heads off!"

Serein sighed, "…Sempai, I rather for you, not to say the f bad word in particular…for I know the meaning, and it ain't helping."

Shinjiro wanted to contradict, but she was right, it ain't helping him either.

"W—We have to get out of here…where's my damn freakin' clothes?!" he said as he scanned the floor.

Serein tilted her head a bit, and looked around to find hers, then her eyes landed on Shinji, he really did look charming without his beanie hat though.

He felt eyes on him as his eyes shifted to hers, and he almost got a different reaction, rather than to ask what the hell was she looking at, he saw her hair down, it was really beautiful on her---the hell.

He shook it off, "What??"

"Oh, nothing," She blushed as she looked away, but then she looked back to him and smiled. "…You look nice without your beanie hat….Sempai"

Shinjiro was ready to go on a rampage from the extreme heat in his face.

"Oh! There they are…." Serein spotted it as she looked at her uniform peeking from under the bed, she bent down as grabbed hold of it, unaware of Shinjiro still looking at her.

"I—I will change in the bathroom." She said, now feeling it.

Shinjiro looked away as she stood up and went out of the blanket, covering herself only using her clothes as she went towards the bathroom.

But when she reached for the door knob, it opened by itself, and guess the wonderful surprise!

She was too frantic and wanted to go in the bathroom immediately, till suddenly, she bumped into something soft, like skin, something and that smelled boyish.

Her eyes widened when she saw a collar bone and looked up at the startled expression of Akihiko, whose eyes were wider and his face lit up like Shinji's, her face went all red like a thermometer.

And Shinjiro's face was….. you can't really tell what it was.

They all said, all three of them said at the same time.

"**WHAT THE F***?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

Serein's face went all red as she turned shoved Akihiko aside and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Akihiko groaned as hit body hit the floor, she was, surprisingly strong anyway.

Shinjiro was just,………well I don't know where he's pissed off, jealous or just damn shocked.

Both of their heads jolted when they heard the door of the bathroom creak and saw Serein's cute pink face peeking out,

"S---Sorry…..Sempai." she said, her eyes closed as her voice shook, then she slowly retreated back into shelter together with her foot kicking Akihiko's clothes out to him, then the door locked shut.

Akihiko was still in a shock state, as he stared at the door, till a hand waved infront of his face, he blinked and looked to see it was Shinji, clothes already put on and closed, without leaving his beanie hat in detail.

"Don't space off, we have plenty of things to worry about don't we??" Shinjiro said, trying to ignore the fact that he didn't realty give a damn about it right now.

He was somehow pissed yet embarrassed or something that made his blood boil and his heart thumping like he just did 3000 knuckle ups.

Akihiko was the same, yet, besides him, the part when he had kissed her was already passed him, but now, despite all he's effort, the emotion he tried so much to suppress banged to his face, to his whole body, literally did.

He tried not to look like a girl, despite knowing the fact, even his best friend Shinji, knows that he is easily embarrassed at times.

"Y—Yeah…I know." Akihiko said as he looked away and grabbed hold of his clothes to put on.

***Is everyone alright?!*** Fuuka's voice suddenly asked, frantically.

Before Akihiko answered, the bathroom door opened.

"We are, Yamagishi…" Serein said, trying not to be obvious with her face still red, but there was still an uneasiness in her voice.

***??—Did something happen, Aries-chan?****

"I—IT'S NOTHING." Shinjiro stated loudly which made Fuuka panic a bit from his voice, while Akihiko was trying to clear his throat.

***U—Um, everyone's at the floor above you, please regroup…and find some mirrors that you can break to allow yourself to go to the second Shadow there…It seems some sort of magic or dark presence is within these mirrors…Please be careful, break the wrong one… and you would be back where you came from…*** Fuuka said as she informed everyone in the room before signing out.

Silence filled the room for a while as Serein scanned the room for her spear, seeing that she was, Akihiko and Shinjiro did the same.

"Come on, we have to go now." Serein said to both of them as she turned to the door, then paused, they see the nervousness she felt as they heard the door knob shake. "…L—Let's never speak of this again, to anyone…alright?"

"O—Of course…" Akihiko agreed instantly, still a bit embarrassed as he turned to Shinji. "..Right Shinji?"

"…..Yeah, sure, whatever, I ain't stupid to blurt it out to the world you know, Aki." Shinjiro said coldly as he looked away, a small blush appearing on his face.

Before an argument sparked, Serein opened the door to get out of the intense room and rushed to the stairs as the others followed her.

* * *

And there, it was done, it was easy to find the pattern of rooms and mirror shapes in there and the Shadow ain't so tough either, except for the part when some of them got charmed by it,

But guess the level ups weren't that useless after all, and now they all had confidence with the next Shadow, even Akihiko was now all excited, Shinjiro just shrugs as Junpei joined Akihiko.

"Good work everyone, let's all go back…it's not long before the Dark Hour is done…" Mitsuru welcomed them back with a smile, her closing momentarily.

Fuuka gave them all a nod as they agreed,

Yukari stretched a bit her arms out, as the corner of her eye caught Junpei sighing. "What's wrong with you, Junpei?"

"Ah, Yukari-chan…It's nothing….But I was expecting our trip to have more ACTION…" he shrugged his shoulders as he groaned.

Shinjiro wanted to kill him. And Akihiko wanted to beat Junpei up as well.

They had TOO MUCH ACTION in there, more they can ever handle.

Soon the group began to walk, and Akihiko noticed Serein wasn't following.

He looked back to see her looking up, he was expecting her to look at the moon again, but this time, it was something blank, she was staring at a building.

He walked back to her, and as he did, Shinjiro stopped when he noticed,

"Something wrong, Aries?" Akihiko asked as he followed her stare.

"Huh?—Ah, no, it's nothing," Serein's eyes blinked as she grinned to her Senior, "…I just felt like someone was there….." she added when she gave it one last look, and turned to leave.

She passed Shinjiro and went off, giving the 2 men exchanging looks of what she meant, they also gave the place one last look, then finally leaving.

"…..Hmm, bravo…" a voice came out, clearly amused. "Not only they have defeated 2 powerful bosses, but that girl—Their leader…can even sense us…."

"What's this to be so amused about?..." another voice came as they sat up at the roof of the building. The rim of this person's glasses gleaming,

"Ain't this nice?—a simple challenge…." The man smirked, he was shirtless, and he wore jeans, I don't even want to say who he looked like, for surely that would be a sin.

"……………………" a lovely young girl with long red hair in a white dress just looked at both of them, saying nothing.

As the Dark Hour began to disappear, so did these mysterious people, as a new day began.

______________

Serein's eyes woke up as the sun hit her eyes early morning, it was a good thing it was the weekends already, anything else and she would have groaned again and complain nonstop about going to school.

She got dressed and let herself drop to her bed, making her body rest some more, she felt herself give in to the softness of the pillow, and her eyes slowly opened to only see the clock.

It was very early in the morning, and she felt a huge sigh coming out, it was the opposite for her, when there's school, she wakes up late, when there's no school, she wakes up early.

*Grumble* *gruuuummmble*

Nevermind that now, she felt her stomach now crying from hunger as she sat up and smiled.

"Time to eat!" she smiled to herself, she gave one last stretch before exiting her dorm room, she looked around the hallway as she locked it up.

She silently tried to open the other door knobs of her dorm mates, it wouldn't budge, looks like they're still sleeping.

She gave a note to herself to be quiet di---------"OH SHOOT!!!!" she began to stumble and stumble down the stairs from taking too much notes of looking back every time her foot makes a noise.

"OW-OW-OW-OW!!!" she gasped as she rolled down the stairs, it seemed like forever, but it really hurt.

"WHAT THE SH---WOAH!!!" that was Shinjiro, when he was about to go down to the lobby, only to clash with Serein and began to tumble down the stairs as well.

They looked like a chibi characters as they rolled, it was funny though.

"THE-SHIT-IS-GOING—OW!!—DAMMNIT!!—OW!!—ON?!" Shinjiro yelled out in between curses and gasps from stinging pain till they finally arrived at the lobby, flat on the floor, and their bodies all sore with pain.

"Ow~!" Serein groaned as she tried to move her muscles, Shinjiro was faster to recover than her as he stood up.

"The hell was that for!?" Shinjiro yelled out as he pulled her up like she was a little kid, behind, at the shirt collar.

Serein tried to wriggle free, but it was no use.

"I was trying to keep quiet, but I didn't notice I was already by the stairs—OW!"

Shinjiro dropped her back onto the floor, "Then be noisy!—If you get hurt while you keep quiet than be noisy then!"

Although somehow….it didn't make much sense to her,

Serein stood up, "Sorry," she said as she bowed a bit and proceeded to the kitchen.

Shinjiro's eyes quirked as he followed her, "What are you doing?"

"Making myself breakfast before my stomach eats itself…" She stated with a smile as she got and apron, then she looked around the kitchen. "…Let's see…Ah! Aragaki-sempai, can you---"

"No." He dead panned.

"Please?" Serein asked him as she made it clear she had asked him earlier and didn't sound like he objected to the matter.

She saw his face flush a bit and he rolled his eyes. "What are you, my lawyer?"

Serein chuckled a bit as she grinned, "No silly….Unless you want me to start a fire in this kitchen…"

Shinjiro didn't give a damn about the dorm being on fire, but to know he was now living in the door was a different matter now.

"Alright, alright!" Shinjiro finally said as he looked around the kitchen, then closing the door shut and locked it. He turned to Serein, glaring down at her like he was going to kill her. "No one must see me do this….and you will tell no one about this—Got it??"

Serein nodded, unshaken, "Yup."

He was a bit amused she wasn't at all surprised, or scared to be that matter.

He got a bandana and removed his beanie hat to replace it with the bandana, and then he had himself remove his pea coat, showing his black shirt that covered even his neck, it looked more like a sweater though, maybe it is.

Serein looked at him, she smiled, and he seemed to notice as he blushed a bit.

"Wh—what's with that fuckin' look?!" He asked out loud.

Serein shook her head, "Oh, nothing…It's just that it's my first time to see you remove your pea coat and to see you in different clothing"

He sighed, "You already saw me half na------------SHIT." Shinjiro slammed his hand to his mouth before saying the next word, his eyes darted to Serein who knew what he was about to say.

"…Come on, I'm hungry already" Serein finally said, trying not to let it bother her so much.

"Aah," Shinjiro shrugged, seeing that she wasn't so much affected by it, even though he knew she did, because he was too.

Surprisingly, Shinjiro ended up doing all the cooking wor---

"NO DON'T PUT OIL THERE!!!! IT'LL BURN DAMMIT!!!!!!"

"Oh—Sorry…then what about"

"IT'S GOING TO BE SO HARD IF YOU WON'T ADD THIS!!! ARE YOU EVEN GETTING ANYTHING OF THIS?!!!"

"Then I'll just--"

"NO!! YOU PLACE THIS HERE!!!"

"..Okay, so I'll just--"

"I SAID NO!!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" Serein snapped as she threw the plate at his head,

Shinjiro dodged to the right and exploded right there, "The hell was that for!?"

Serein answered. "Calm down—We are just making an omelet!—And I'm just asking if I can just prepare the table!"

Shinjiro eyes blinked, he sighed as he scratched behind his neck.

"O-Oh…w—well, do the freakin' table then."

_No apology?—Typical…_ Serein thought as she turned away to gather some plates.

It was normal anyway for Shinjiro to even do that, embarrassment was the last thing on his mind, and apology too. But that was Shinjiro anyway, if he would have acted nicer than anyone here, it would be the end of the world.

"Hey, can you hand me that spatula there?" Shinjiro asked as he brought out his hand, still focusing at the now ready to eat ham and cheese omelet on the pan.

Serein looked through the drawers and handed it to him, then he continued to flip it effortlessly, making sure it wouldn't burn.

It smelled great, and Serein was really, really impressed in his skills.

When it was done, it was already prepared in the table, and Serein began to taste the omelet, Shinjiro on the other hand gave out a sigh as he let himself sink on the sofa.

"Uaaahhhh~!!!" Serein gave out a loud sound of astonishment.

"The heck's wrong with you??" Shinjiro asked as he turned his head to her,

"Sempai!" Serein smiled as she stood up, and in a flash she was infront of him, shaking his shoulders, "It—it's so delicious~!! Wow~!"

Shinjiro was blushing, but same time he looked angry. "Hey—th-hell—sto-p—shaking me dammit!!"

Serein did without a fight and sat beside him with a smile of content on her face, "I never knew an omelet could taste that good…….Ehhh…" she said blissfully.

Shinjiro pulled his collar, maybe for him to breath some more.

"You sound like you never ate anything great in your life. It's just an omelet"

"Well, I always cook my meals so…" Serein said half blushing, "…It taste kind weird at times…Can you help me then??—What did you put in it??"

"Put??—I just cook it like whatever the crappy book says…." Shinjiro pointed to the book under the table and shrugged. "Why don't you ask the book—Not m----" before he finished, Serein was already looking for it.

"Omelet—omelet---Omelet!" Serein said in victory as she found the page, she took one look then threw it away. "….It's wrong…"

"Wrong?? How could it be wrong??"

"Because this is Fuuka's cook book."

"So what???"

"I want to see yours!"

"Wh—What??—Tough luck girl, but it's in my r---HEY! GET YOU'RE A----AA---S---AA—DAMMIT!!!---JUST GET BACK HERE!!!" Shinjiro said as if he was saying a tongue twister as Serein dashed to the stairs.

She paused with a playful smile, "Yes, sir."

"Hmph." Shinjiro muttered as he looked away.

Serein proceeded back to the chair and ate heaven all the way, once she finished, she stretched than sigh as she lay on the table.

"I'm glad I bumped into you by the stairs…or didn't fall asleep again…" She smiled as her eyes went to him, he looked away.

He felt a sudden urge to look back at her face, and he felt the same strange feeling of heat going through his face, "…Fine," he finally said, which made Serein jerk her body up to listen.

"If you're that desperate then listen up—I'll cook with ya, alright?? That then if you make a mistake I can just beat you up from complaining," Shinjiro said as he pulled all he strength to look at her, and he felt himself being eaten away at times.

Serein smiled, "…Thanks, I won't complain, since I asked…"

Shinjiro moved his eyes to the table, wall, T.V. then her face, and in a flash he looked away, his face flushed in red.

"Shouldn't you already be going out or something??" He asked in annoyance.

"Why?—I can decide to spend my time here…." Serein asked as she shrugged her shoulders, "I was actually planning on going with Yukari, but last night she and Junpei made a bet and she lost, now she's going to treat him to some burgers at Wild Duck…..Kirijo-sempai is busy with school work, or other things I may not know about…..Yamagishi is busy checking out a channel for something to buy…..and Sanada-sempai, well, I'm not sure what he's doing now but I think he's training, or having a morning jog by now…."

Shinjiro shifted in the sofa as he cleared his voice, "Looks like you are pretty damn good at looking at other people's business."

"It's easy to know what they are doing anyway," Serein grinned, taking that as a compliment. "How about you?---Going somewhere?"

"Hmph. And so what if I am?"

"Just asking,"

"No where…" He said.

"……" Serein thought maybe if she could become closer to him, their social links may go up, she wants to know more about why he behaves like that too. "Want to watch a movie together?"

Shinjiro's eyes widened a bit as he coughed, it sounded like the after effects of smoking.

"I was planning on seeing a movie today with someone who's free….and I see you here," Serein added. "Wanna watch?—As friends though, don't take it the wrong way….."

Shinjiro looked away then back, his eyes flashing.

"The hell if I don't want to??"

Serein shrugged as she stood up, "If you don't want to then that's fine…" she passed by him without looking back and walked towards the door. "See ya, have fun watching cooking shows all day."

Before Shinjiro stood up to shout, she was out of the dorm, he could have sworn to see a look of disappointment in her face.

It somehow disturbed him for some reason, "Shit…" he cursed as he looked away.

________

Serein leaned against the dorm door, hearing his curse she just sighed and walked down the stairs.

"BARK!!!"

She paused, her head moving to the side, and to see the silver fur dog again from the shrine.

His tail was wagging as it gestured its body to play, Serein smiled as she rushed to rub his belly.

"What are you doing here huh?—You're, so, cute…." She said as she played with the dog, and as it barked happily. "I thought you only stayed at the shrine…."

"ARF!!" the dog replied with a happy look, his tongue dangling out of his mouth that made Serein giggle a bit.

Then the dog looked off and began to run, Serein's eyes followed the dog, but before she knew it, the dog was out of sight.

"Woah, that's fast…." Serein muttered, sadly because the fun was over, she wishes that the dog was a real person, that then she can have someone to talk or play with. Or even to own that dog, but she was worried if he was like a lost dog or something.

She stood up to walk off to explore her new home now, her job doesn't go on at Sundays now. It's basically her religion though, never to work on a Sunday, since it's a rest day.

She planned on going to the movies like she had said, but she had the sudden urge to go to the alley, maybe the thought of a cat being there was the one that pulled her.

She had cat food with her, oh well, it's to kill time anyway, it's not like she would even have a social link with a cat.

And there it was, the cat, black and white, yellow eyes and a very thin stomach. Perhaps it was a good thing she came today, it looked like it was going to die out of hunger.

"Me…ow…" the cat mewed softly as it welcomed her, surprisingly.

Perhaps her constant visits of this place had made her recognizable to it there,

"Here's it's really good," Serein smiled as she opened it with her pocket knife and let it down on the ground.

The cat hesitated for a moment, but it ate anyway, and from the looks of it, it really was that hungry.

Serein smiled as she crouched down and she stroke the cat's soft fur, she loved cats too, she even wondered how could people choose between them when they both compliment each other,

"Oh, it's you,"

Serein turned her head up from the voice beside her, it was Akihiko in his winter clothes, he had a smile on his face.

"Didn't know you wake up this early," he added.

"Guess it's the opposite for me," Serein smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. Akihiko grinned a bit as he knelt down and stroke the cat's fur as well,

"You like cats too?" Akihiko asked her.

"Yeah, I love them." Serein smiled, and she made sure never to forget. "I also love dogs too."

"Dogs huh?" Akihiko repeated with a slight smile, and he looked back at the cat. "I'm more of a cat person….Shinji's the dog kind of type…weird isn't it?—Guess this is why we get into each other's nerves at times."

"But you guys seem to be really close," Serein added.

"Yeah, we are," Akihiko muttered silently. "We were…." He added.

"Were'?" Serein repeated, she stopped from there, she was wondering if she was forcing something out.

"…..Before the fire, we were close, Shinji doesn't bad mouth, smokes, and drugs, but after the fire….he's now a different Shinji than before…"

Serein saw him look up the sky, as if he was waiting for something to fall,

"But….Ever since you came, he's changed a bit, turning back into the Shinji I used to know, the old Shinji…..or" then his eyes transferred to Serein. "Or the new Shinji….that's finally stop being a coward… don't tell him I said that though."

No kidding, he'll beat the life out of Akihiko.

Before Serein knew it, she was sitting beside him on the bench as he began to talk a bit,

"I had a little sister," He began, "…Miki Sanada… and she looked kinda like how you are right now…"

_That explains why they always mistaken me for 'Miki'_ Serein thought as she paid attention to him.

"She was the only family I had, together with Shinji and we all grew up at the foster home….till the foster home was burned down by an accident.." Serein moved her eyes to his hands, that seems to be shaking from the memory, "I was thrown out of the window by her, pushed actually, before the fire engulfed us, I was the on saved….but I wasn't…"

"Sempai…" Serein said sadly as she saw his head thrown down, like he was going to cry.

"I wasn't able to save her….!" He muttered, is voice shaking. "….I was her big brother….but in the end, she saved me..."

**Flash back***

"**Miki!? What are you---aaah!!!" Before he knew it, he was suddenly pushed by the little girl by his side, as his body break the window glass, **

**His eyes widened in horror. "MIKIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**He landed at a trampoline as he sat there, frozen in horror, tears coming out, he couldn't move.**

"**THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE AKI!?" a loud angry voice came out as Shinji dashed passed him to run towards the entrance.**

**But he was held back by the fire men.**

"**LET ME GO DAMMIT!!!!! I SAID LET ME GO!!!!!! MIKI'S GOING TO!!! SHE'S!!!!" Shinji cried out, helpless and powerless as a kid, he desperately struggled to go in. "I SAID LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!!!! WE CAN'T JUST LET HER BURN TO DEATH!!!!"**

"**CALM DOWN KID!! THE AUTHORITIES WILL BE THERE ANY--" **

**Akihiko began to tackle them off out of balance, unable to take it anymore. "WE DON'T CARE THE HECK THEY ARE!!! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!!!" he yelled out. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!"**

"**DON'T GET IN OUR WAY DAMMIT!!!!" Shinjiro added furiously as some of the police tried to help in pulling them away. "DAMMIT!!! MIKI!!! MIKI GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!!!"**

"**MIKI!!!!" Akihiko called out desperately for his little sister, then suddenly there was a huge blast from the windows and all of them fell to the ground.**

"**Ugh….!" Akihiko struggled to get up as he pushed himself off the concrete,**

"**Aki…." Shinjiro's voice sounded terrible, like he was going to die, and Aki looked.**

**He wanted to die too. There was a head of a stuffed animal toy there, a bunny, her bunny.**

"…**.T—this is…." Shinjiro's hands gripped tighter and tighter onto it as it ripped from his hands. **

"…**Miki…!" Akihiko cried as he glared at the building. He stood up and ran towards the entrance. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Only to be stopped again by those damn people. "DAMMMIT!!!! LET ME GO!!! I SAID LET ME GO DAMMIT!!!!!"**

**Sooner or later Shinjiro was in the same condition, trying to break free from the grown up's grip.**

**Shinjiro and Akihiko began to look for something blindly to hit their restrainers away, but then they heard a loud cry as the other firemen appeared with a body in their arms.**

**Shinjiro and Akihiko was able to break free finally by hitting the guys on the head with a broken piece of wood, and ran to the body which they are now gently laying it on the ground.**

"**DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Shinjiro yelled out as they both slammed the planks on the firemen's faces and looked closely.**

**To their horror, it was a young girl, her hair frizzed up from the heat, brown hair, and closed eyes.**

**Burned skin and clothes, and a silver necklace now melting in the skin painfully.**

**Shinjiro and Akihiko was in shock.**

**She was still alive, she was breathing heavily as the oxygen mask tried to help her hang on.**

"**OY!!! MIKI YOU BETTER NOT DIE!!! YOU'RE FAKING RIGHT!?!?!? WAKE THE HELL UP!!! WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!" Shinjiro yelled out as he was about to shake her. "GAH!!" but she was burning out, it burned his hands.**

**Shinjiro cursed as he looked away, eyes clothes, "SHIT—SHIT—SHIT!!!—DAMMIT ALL!!! YOU BETTER NOT BE DEAD!!! YOU CAN'T LET THIS KILL YOU!!!! WAKE UP!!! OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW!!!! OR ELSE I'LL FREAKIN' KILL YOU!!!!!" Shinjiro yelled out as tears came out.**

"**YOU HEAR ME MIKI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!!"**

***Done****

"She was brought to the hospital then, and she had all these machines connected to her by wires, as it tried to help her…until one day…"

*****flash back again******

**A long beeping sound could be heard echoing in the room.**

**Akihiko, being the only on there inside dropped the vase and jolted.**

"**No…it can't be…!" he began to cry out as he shook his sister awake. "Miki…hey Miki….Wake up….."**

**She wasn't moving.**

"…**Hey, this ain't funny…!"**

**Still not moving.**

"…**.Miki…..!!" Akihiko dropped to his knees, as he tried his best to hold it in, "…Mi….." he can't take it anymore, he pounded the floor as he let it all out. "MIKI….!"**

"**Dammit…." He cried. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DAMMIT ALL!!!!!! DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Shinjiro burst from the room, hearing all the commotion as the nurses followed behind him. "AKI!?---W—WHAT THE!?" Shinjiro paused at the sound of the beeping of her heart, into a long sound.**

**It wasn't stopping. "…SHIT……!" Shinjiro gripped his fist as he felt the impact of Akihiko's fist to the ground.**

"**What's going on!? Mister! You are not s----"**

**Shinjiro banged the wall and kicked the door till it was broken as he snapped at the woman. "YOU BETTER SHUT UP BITCH!!!!! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**He yelled out, making the hospital all quiet.**

**He looked away as he cursed silently, tears coming out.**

"**Damn this….This is just a bunch of bullshit…." He cursed out loud, "Miki…….Miki….!" he gave the wall another punch, making a huge crack on the wall, and his fist almost bleeding.**

**Akihiko's fist was too, his constant screaming and cursing was echoing everywhere.**

**Shinjiro walked towards the bed, as he looked at Miki, the girl that he thought of his own little sister as well. **

**Then he looked at the machines near her and began to destroy them,**

**The doctors and advisers began to rush in. "ARAGAKI!!! STOP DOING THAT!!!! STOP I--------"**

"**DAMN GROWN UPS…..YOU GUYS DO NOTHING BUT FOR MONEY!!!!" He growled at them as he pointed to Miki. "HAPPY NOW? SHE'S DEAD---------I JUST WISH ALL OF YOU GUYS WOULD GO TO HELL…..!" he glared at all of them as Akihiko stood up.**

"**Leave us." He said firmly, his eyes blood shot.**

"**But sir" he doctor muttered, but was soon slammed at the face by the broken door by Aki.**

**They did leave, giving them some time.**

**Neither both teenagers, looked at each other.**

**Akihiko sadly looked down, wanting to die.**

"…**How could…be so weak….?" He cursed to himself. "…She protected me…when I was the one suppose to be in that hospital bed dying!!!" he began to glare at her as he tried to resist hitting everything.**

"**HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?! MIKI!!!!" he called out as he was about to go on a rampage. "YOU CAN HEAR ME RIGHT!?!? IT'S ME!!! BIG BROTHER AKI!!!! IT'S AKI!!!! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!!"**

**Then the annoying doctor came in once again, and now he was about to be pounced and to be beaten the crap out by Akihiko.**

"**AKI!!!" Shinjiro yelled out as he grabbed Akihiko from behind, restraining him from the arms.**

"**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS SHINJI!?! LET ME GO!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO DO THIS TOO!!!" Akihiko yelled at him as he tried to break free. "I SAID LET GO!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!?!?! WHY CAN'T YOU!!!? YOU'RE GROWN UPS RIGHT!?!?! YOU GUYS KEEP ON SAYING YOU CAN SAVE ANYONE RIGHT!?! THEN BRING MY LITTLE SISTER BACK TO LIFE!!!!!!"**

"…………**." The doctor didn't answer, he seems to be in pain as well, he didn't want to go in, but something made him come back.**

"**Please….she's the only one I got left…not only me…but Shinji too…" Akihiko said panting in between breaths. "…She did nothing wrong….she doesn't deserve this, she's still too young…she hasn't even seen the snow, the spring flowers…or anything she wanted to see….."**

**Shinjiro said nothing as he fought to resist any temptation of letting Aki fall and kill the doctor himself.**

"…**.Miki…." Akihiko muttered as he cried to himself. "….She said to me she always wanted to be a nurse when she grows up….but to see the hospital like this…." He shook his head furiously as he tried another attempt to shake free.**

"**JUST WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT MONEY IS WORTH NOTHING!!!" he yelled out, finally feeling all strength coming out of himself,**

"……**Sanada-kun…We are all sorry for your lost!!!" the Doctor began to call out. "DON'T THINK WE AREN'T SAD FOR A LITTLE GIRL TO DIE HERE!!!"**

**Both Shinji and Aki kept quiet, as the room felt ill.**

"…**Either both of you calm down…it won't do anyone good anymore…we can't bring her back to life…" The doctor said sadly, "Even though I wished I could….I have a daughter too, and don't think we grown ups don't care….We too feel powerless…"**

**The doctor turned away, "Once you cooled down…come and meet me in my office…..for the meantime….just don't kill anyone that passes by you…" then he left without another word.**

**Shinjiro let Akihiko sink back down the floor as he began to pound the floor again.**

"**Dammit….!...Dammit Shinji!....Just dammit!" Akihiko cried, as Shinjiro looked away.**

"…**I know that…" he muttered angrily.  
**

"…**I.." Akihiko began to mutter as he tried to calm down. "I swear…..if she were to be reborn…….I won't let anything happen to her……I won't be this weak, I will….I will become stronger!..." he began to stand up, but the fact he was going to cry again didn't leave.**

**But he didn't care, who can't stop crying at the time like this? **

**No matter of much of a man are you, everyone weeps for deaths.**

"**I promise….that if you ever come back into a different person, Miki." Akihiko began to swear, which gave Shinjiro's attention a spark as he looked at him.**

"…**I'll be the one to protect you….I'll, I'll become even more stronger…just you see…!" he yelled it out. **

"**Oy," **

"**!?"**

**Shinjiro's hand suddenly made him jolt as Shinji gripped onto Aki's shoulder, pushing him slightly aside.**

"…**I'm in that damn promise too," He told Aki, and he looked back at Miki's body. "…She's not here anymore Aki, she's up there…whatever people may call it…..She's a good kid…" he continued. "….I swore to her, that I'll watch out for your back if you screw up…I'll beat you up for it…"**

**Akihiko's eyes widened as he looked back at his friend.**

**Shinjiro smirked sadly, "….You better not going off killing yourself…Or I'll freakin' do it for you,"**

"**Shinji…" Akihiko muttered as he looked back at Miki's body. "…You're right…….Let's go."**

"**Aah,"**

**Both boys walked towards the door, but at the same time, they both pause and look back.**

"………**Good bye….Miki….." Akihiko said his final farewell.**

"…**Better not haunt us," Shinji muttered.**

**Both boys…were just 13**

*****Flash back over*****

Akihiko let out a small laugh, "And it ended up to be haunting us again! Ahahahaah!!!!"

"Sempai…." Serein muttered, she knew that his laugh was fake, trying not to let the mood worsen from the story telling he just had. "……"

"Ahah…ha....ah…" Akihiko's laugh soon died away when his eyes met hers, "….It's alright…I gotten over it…"

"……." She didn't say anything.

"What's this? Why are you now being so quiet??" Akihiko grinned as he leaned on his back, his arms spread, hanging behind the back of the bench.

Serein moved her head away, diverting her eyes away,

"…I know how it feels like, to lost someone dear to you…" Serein began to say, "….My younger sister died years ago…"

Akihiko's eyes widened as he instantly met her eyes.

"…Killed by shadows…I think I already told you about it." She smiled wryly. "…But, it was thanks to this kind of person, that made me moving….I wonder if Aragaki-sempai was like this person to you, who kept you up…"

Akihiko smiled warmly at her, "…Maybe so…" he said.

Serein's eyes widened, the smile was different now, it wasn't the one she always seen, but somehow…it felt different.

She began to feel closer to him, and now she felt the rank up, and a sense of accomplishment that she did become close to him.

His hand began on reaching out to her---

"So this was where you were, Serein-chan! Aki-sempai!" a hippy voice broke the spell.

And Akihiko sighed out of frustration, "Junpei."

"Yo!" Junpei grinned as he came by them, "What's this Sempai? Dating with Serein-chan—BWAH!!!!" Junpei was suddenly hit by Akihiko's fist before even sitting beside him.

"SHUT IT!" He yelled out.

Serein began to smile, feeling the weight on her shoulders lifted.

With Junpei around, the heavy atmosphere was suddenly lifted.

She knew today was going to be a lively day.

* * *

**Alright!! Onto the next chapter!!**

**I'm so happy that there are even other people reviewing! But please try to ask people you know for this fan fic! I want to improve so badly!**

**Everyone please leave a review!!!**

**Akihiko holding a sign saying "Review, please"**

**Shinjiro holding a sign saying. "JUST REIVEW DAMMIT"**

**Together with a death glare to the readers, "NOW."**


	7. Chapter 7: Days of Reminscence

**Blackeclipse: Here we are, another chapter….!**

**I've been to youtube lately, and I keep on getting inspired by watching the social links of Shinjiro and Akihiko in P3P, its so heart thumping to be honest, only in anime I get to feel like this.**

**I'm just a manga artist and a writer in training! So I need some reviews as fast as I can~! Everyone please?!**

**Please keep on reading!!!!**

**(Other wise I'll bring the Nyx to your doorstep)\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3/Portable……DAMMIT!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Day of Reminiscence **

It's already been 3 days after the full moon, and it was free, no school,

Serein's eyes slowly opened as the sun hit her eyes again, but she went back to sleep, feeling weirdly enough, very tired.

*Grumble* Grumble* Grumble* Grumble* *Grumble***

"Ugh…." Serein held her stomach, just when she was about to get back to her ice cream land dream. She suffered as she sat up and changed her clothes, fixed up her hair and went out of her room, yawning.

"Good morning, Aires." A calm and lovely voice came before her, it was Mitsuru, just coming out of her room.

"Kirijo-sempai….Morning," Serein grinned as she waved a bit of her hand, next to her the door too opened.

"Areh?—So you guys are up too….Morning Sempai…Serein," Yukari came out, refreshed.

And it was the same thing with Fuuka, "Ah, Ohayo desu, Sempai, Yukari-chan, Aries-chan…." She grinned. (Ohayo desu- Good morning)

"Ohayo," they all greeted back, now taking English to their language, oh well.

As they proceeded downstairs, and once they did, they could see Junpei flying and slamming to the wall next to them.

"Woah, Junpei?!" Yukari jumped as they all rushed downstairs.

"_**WE SAID WE AIN'T COMING WITH YOU DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!"**_ an angry duet come out from 2 rooms and slammed together at sync, the proof of Akihiko and Shinjiro's wrath.

Mitsuru sighed as Fuuka proceeded to aid the fallen S.E.E.S. member, Serein grinned a bit, it was like this every morning when she comes down.

Junpei would always invite his Sempai to hang around him or read some weird magazines.

**}Kitchen{**

"Uhhh…….If I remember correctly---OW!" Serein gasped as she jerked her hand away from the pot of soup she was making for her breakfast,

It was a soup……….

……uh…….

Chicken soup……..?...

"Uaahh!!!" another scream came from Fuuka when she flipped some pancakes at the pan. And landed to her shoes, and thus another waste was born.

"Damn," Serein cursed as she tried again to redo the omelet that Shinjiro did make for her, but it was to no avail.

"How's it going here?" Yukari asked as she came in through the door, but she saw the kitchen, it looked like a tornado hit it. "Uhh….."

"Yukari~! Help~!" Serein cried out desperately, and Fuuka had to join in.

"M---Me?? But when I make things, they become too sweet!" Yukari said as she stepped back.

But the puppy eyes before her were killing her. "FINE!!!!"

**}Hours later{**

"UUAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! IT'S HOT!!! HOT-HOT-HOT—HOT!!!!!!!!!" Yukari screamed as she jerked both of her hands away from the pot and it splattered all over the floor.

It was steaming and Fuuka tip toed and jumped. "A-A-AAHHH!!!!! YUKARI-CHAN THE MOP---OW!!-OW-OW-OW!!!!"

"THE HECK?!" Serein gasped as she rushed to the mop and began to wipe it out frantically.

Then something putrid filled the scent of the kitchen, something burning.

They turned their heads to see black smoke emanating from the oven,

"AAAH!!!!!! MY RAISIN BREAD!!!!!! MY RAISIN BREAD!!!!!" Fuuka cried out as she tried to grab it with her hands, but. "UAAAHHH!!!! OUCH!!! OUCH!!!! IT'S SO HOT!!!" her hands instantly let go as the raisin bread fell on the floor.

But the smell didn't go away yet. "OH SHOOT!!! THE SOUP!!!!" Serein ran to the stove, but before she turned the stove…. it somehow exploded.

The sudden blast could be heard from outside the kitchen, which made everyone outside jump.

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Shinjiro coughed out from drinking his coffee,

"Aries!?" Akihiko rushed from his seat together with Mitsuru as they all rushed to the kitchen.

When the door burst wide open, black smoke came out.

"What the?!" Mitsuru gasped, soon Junpei came in and thought it was a shadow's attack.

"PERSONA!!!" Junpei shot his head with the Evoker.

"What?! NO STUPID!! IT'S JUST—HOLY #!!!!" Shinjiro moved to the side as Junpei's persona proceeded with a cleave move,

"UAAH!!!" a girl's voice was shaken and a huge thump could be heard from the floor.

"FUUKA!?" Yukari's voice was heard as the smoke cleared, Fuuka was hit minor, and it was just a minor wound to her right.

"IORI!!" Mitsuru yelled out at him, "It's now a shadow!"

"Hah!?—HOLY SHOOT!! FUUKA-CHAN! I'M SORRY!!!" Junpei, finally realize what he had done out of stupidity.

"That's what you get for reading too much comics!!" Akihiko said as he punched Junpei at the back, making Junpei stumble to his feet.

As Yukari summoned her persona to heal Fuuka, Serein came out coughing,

"The fire's out." She said, claiming that she had extinguished it. Then she noticed Fuuka being healed by Yukari, she tilted her head and asked what happened.

Knowing Serein's somehow short temper, Yukari and Fuuka said it was nothing and that it was a burn.

If they did tell her, there would be many people dead by now.

"Is that so?....Okay.." Serein muttered as she scratched her head a bit, but once her hand touched her head she gasped from the sharp pain.

Everyone moved their heads to see Serein's hand, it was badly burned and bruised.

"Aaahhh, another injury…" Serein sighed as she pulled her sleeve up.

"Serein—T—That looks pretty bad…didn't you just get burned?" Yukari asked worriedly as Fuuka nodded to agree.

"How did it become like that?" Mitsuru joined in to ask as Akihiko and Shinjiro, somehow, began to go around the dorm for some medicine and bandages.

Junpei was knocked out cold, again.

"Ah this?—the cuts I got from cutting some chicken and carrots"

Everyone's thoughts: _**YOU RUN AROUND TARTARUS WITH A DOUBLE EDGED BLADE EXTENDABLE ROD LIKE STAFF AND DEFEAT SHADOWS—AND YOU GET HURT BY JUST A KITCHEN KNIFE!?**_

"And the burns from before made my skin even soften and more easier to break…It doesn't hurt, so don't worry." Serein said with a smile.

"This is no time to smile about it!" Yukari snapped as Serein continued to smile anyway.

"Honestly, it might get infected Aries, it's best to apply medicine for it. Takeba is still healing Fuuka here." Mitsuru suggested, which now made Serein wonder and asked.

"Hey, isn't it we heal only those attacks that hit us by shadows or personas?—Then why is Yukari is healing her?" Serein tilted her head, then transferred her eyes to the body next to them, Junpei.

"….Geez, that stupid Junpei…" Serein sighed as she looked away to start her search for medicine. But it was shoved to her when she turned around by Shinjiro, she slowly got hold of the box, and held Shinjiro's hands when he still had it holding. "Oh…Thanks Aragaki-sempai!"

"J—Just sit the duck down already." Shinjiro blushed as he jerked his hands away, which made Serein shriek about from the friction. He looked to see there was blood on his hands,

"Duck?? Wrong bad word….Sempai." Serein smiled, as she tried not to wince from the pain.

Akihiko grabbed Serein's wrist and pulled her sleeves up,

"Come on, let's apply medicine…" Akihiko said as he sat next to her, he turned to his head. "Shinji---Shinji?"

Shinjiro was looking at his hands, but then he shook his head.

"Uh?—Oh, yeah, here." He said as he moved the medicine kit beside Akihiko,

The others seemed to have noticed his weird behavior, but also knowing him, it would kill to ask him.

"!!" Serein's eyes winked as the stinging pain came, then soon to be followed by Shinjiro and Akihiko wrapping bandages to both of her hands.

"How are you going to hold your Evoker, Aries-chan?" Fuuka asked worriedly, "It seems you can't hold anything…."

"I can!" Serein said with a smile as she tried to hold up her Evoker, but it felt numb and it slipped from her hand. "…Uh, I was just playing then!"

She tried to pick it up again, but her hand jerked from the pain.

"No, you can't," Akihiko said with a grin, as he picked up her Evoker and placed it back to her hostler. "With hands like that…you can barely even hold your Evoker to your head…."

"I can hold a glass!—And feed myself still!!" Serein said as she demonstrates with picking up some things out of no where, "And steal Aragaki-sempai's beanie hat!!" she picked up from his head easily.

"HEY!!" Shinjiro snapped as he grabbed it back, tucking it tightly to his head.

"But not an Evoker" Akihiko stated, in a dead pan voice,

"That's right, you shouldn't force yourself Aries." Mitsuru agreed as she nods her head slightly. "Don't worry, we all need a rest from doing every night training, it will do us good to spend the time off,"

"Yeah, I do need a break…" Yukari added, "B—But it's that I'm complaining!!" she said, fearing that she may have made it sound weird to them.

Fuuka sat on the brown English chair next to Serein and smiled,

"Everyone must rest once in a while right?"

"Ugh," Serein's head sink to the table. "Don't give me that look, Yamagishi."

Fuuka just smiled, victory.

"But speaking of which, how about breakfast?---Fuuka can't cook, neither can I….Serein's hands are like that" Yukari asked all of them, and they all began to look around for answers even if it was useless, they felt the cry of their stomachs.

Shinjiro seems incredible quiet. "…………"

Everyone began to turn to Mitsuru, who was the only female Senior in the group,

She looked taken back. "S—Sorry, but I don't cook….." even Mitsuru can't do it.

They moved their looks to Junpei, and never even bother to stay in his sight for a sec, they knew he can never ever cook, besides, he's still unconscious.

Their last hope,

"WHAT??" Shinjiro noticed that all eyes were looking at him, and he felt his own stomach grumble. "M—Men don't cook--!"

"Oh really? Then what about the Italian chefs?? They're guys!" Yukari protested, trying to state he had to do it.

"Do you know how to cook, Sempai?" Fuuka asked honestly.

Shinjiro blushed as he shook his head, out of embarrassment,

"Come on Shinji, you're our only hope…" Akihiko said, making him feel worst.

"There's no need to hide the facts, Aragaki….Please do. We don't find it odd." Mitsuru added, gesturing with her hands.

Shinjiro moved his eyes away, trying not to look at them.

_Don't you dare look at their shitty eyes—don't—don't—don't fuckin' look---don't fuckin' look!........Dammit, why does it have to be?!—Shit, fuckin' shit…._ Shinjiro still felt their eyes on him, "No." he said out loud.

Then he heard another grumble, "It's alright…if Sempai doesn't w—w--*grumble* grumble*---too…..I'll just buy something to eat---*grumble* grumble*--outside…..*grumble* grumble* *grumble* grumble**….uuuuhhhhhh" Serein sink once again to the table. "…I think…I feel faint…." She quietly murmured.

_Don't look at her---just don't fuckin'—_His eyes suddenly landed on her, she was looking at him, her red crimson ruby eyes struck his gray soft yet cold and hard eyes, it struck him right through.

"AW THE FUCK WITH IT ALL!!" Shinjiro finally give in as he cursed under his breath, and as everyone gave out a loud cry of victory.

_DAMN-FUCK—SHIT!!!_ Shinjiro cursed himself in his mind.

**}Minutes later, after cleaning the kitchen{**

Everyone waited outside, Yukari was now battling with Junpei with what he had done earlier once he woke up, Fuuka tried to demonstrate that she was alright now,

Mitsuru too tried to calm them down together with Akihiko, who was suddenly hit by a flying magazine.

When he looked to see who threw it, Yukari pointed to Junpei and another fight occurred.

Meanwhile in the kitchen,

"Ugh—why did I even have to shitty learn how to cook?!" He cursed himself as he removed his coat and his had to replace it with an apron and a bandana.

Which was something you would never expect Shinjiro to even wear in a million years, Serein was just coming through the door, seeing that Shinjiro was getting ready to wash the vegetables from the sink.

"Do you need help, Sempai?" Serein asked, which made him jump a bit.

"Oh, it's just you." He muttered when his eyes looked back to see who it was, "No, go back—You'll just get your hands hurt again." He said, worried of course.

"Well I want to help…besides that, it's getting pretty noisy in the lobby"

"Go to your room."

"I might sleep again."

"Then sleep."

"But I might starve during my sleep."

"Then starve."

"And my stomach would eat itself."

"Then let your stomach have its fill."

"But at that rate I would die and rot."

"……Ugh…..you're so persistent…" He muttered as he pointed to the fridge, at the hanging apron and some plastic gloves to its side. "If you're that stubborn to stay here with me, at least wear those…"

Serein just gave out smile as she walked to the kitchen, she removed her black jacket, exposing her long sleeved white shirt, she removed her red scarf and her mp3 player before tying the apron to her waist.

"Right!"

"It sounds like you're the one who's going to cook." Shinjiro scowled as he began to make some soup, he felt her go closer as she peeked.

"What are you making?"

"What does it look like I'm making??" He asked her irritatedly. "Soup," he replied to her question anyway.

She nodded a bit as she kept her distance sensing his aura going dark,

"Can I ask?---Why did you learn how to cook?"

He felt taken back, "What's wrong with that??—None of your business, girl."

Serein crossed her arms, "You don't have to say it that badly…" she sighed a bit, "…I was just wondering, it amazes me though, to see someone like you cook."

"Is there something wrong with that??"

"No." Serein dead panned him, she felt disappointed at first for some reason, somehow, she wanted to start a talk with him, but he kept on killing it with this manners and words.

"……Ugh," Shinjiro felt uncomfortable as well, he didn't want to say it like that, but it's just how he is. One eye closed as he felt like it made her somehow depressed, "….Want…"

"Huh?"

"I-It's nothing!!" Shinjiro yelled out, blushing. "….I—I was just asking…If you want anything…." _Dammit…what am I saying…!?_

_Oh…_ "Umm…. omelet…" Serein smiled as she clapped her hands,

"Hah??" Shinjiro set the temperature on the stove on med and faced her. "An Omelet…?"

Serein faced him and nodded, "The omelet you made for me, was really delicious….I just wanted more…" Serein smiled at him, "…So one ham and cheese omelet…"

"Tch, there's nothing special with that thing…so why do you even bother liking it??"

"Maybe because it's made by you, that is why it's so good."

"*COUGH* *COUGH*--W—what??" Shinjiro asked as his face turned really red, trying to clear his throat.

"Huh?—It's really good, since you cooked it…I mean, no one here except for you can cook…" Serein pointed out, puzzled to his reaction.

"W—W---Whatever…" Shinjiro muttered as he looked away and went to the fridge, finding some eggs. "Dammit—the hell is it??"

"Sempai."

"What is it this time?!---OH"

Serein laughed as she pointed to the counter next to her, the tray of eggs were just there, and he didn't even bother to look.

"I—I knew where it was!!—I—I was just looking for some ham…!" Shinjiro quickly recovered as he tried not to look too embarrassed.

"Ri~ght…" Serein rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Wh—what's so funny?!—Don't laugh stupid!" Shinjiro blushed as he looked away, then he marched to get the eggs from the counter.

Serein watched as he placed the steps and steps again to make an omelet, same time fixing up the soup being cooked up,

She tried to memorize everything he does, so she could cook just like him,

Even though he is so impatient and potty mouthed, hot headed and stuff, deep inside, she notices he actually cares, and she just smiles at this thought, it reminded her of the guy she used to like.

"You know sempai," Serein began to say with smile, as Shinjiro blew the spoon from the soup to taste it. "You would make a good husband in the future"

Just when he placed his lips on the spoon and began to taste it he spit everything out of his mouth, his eyes closed shut as he coughed out and his face turned crimson red.

"SEMPAI!? ARAGAKI-SEMPAI!?" Serein gasped as she rushed to him, patting his back.

"T—THE--***COUGH* COUGH* COUGH***—HELL WAS—***COUGH* COUGH***T-THAT ---F—OR!??!" He snapped as he glared at her, his face blushing so much that it was funny.

Serein slightly blushed, "W—Well it is true…but to tell you the truth, I didn't know why I suddenly said it out myself…" she smiled at him when she faced him. "Sorry about that---Are you alright??"

"Those it look like I'm alright?!" He asked her furiously, "…D—Don't joke…!!"

"…Sorry, but I wasn't joking…" Serein said sadly as she let go of him. "….I must be a nuisance right…?---I'm sorry…I should be heading back at the lobby by now…"

Before she turned to the door, she felt him grab her wrist as he slowly stopped coughing.

She turned to see what was wrong, "…Sempai…?"

"…Uh." She heard him gave out a long sigh of frustration. "….About…awhile ago…..Sorry."

"Huh?" Serein turned to look back at him, but he diverted his eyes away.

"Yesterday….the hell, don't make me do story telling…!" he said, losing his patience. He was stilling blushing as he did, "…..So…..shit, why can't I…?!—N—Nevermind, it's stupid…"

He slowly let go of her hand, but then his eyes widened when he felt her grab onto his, it was a weak grab, he looked back and noticed she was trying not to wince from the sting.

"It's alright…Just say it, since it's just us here.." She smiled at him, which weirdly, made him feel so relieved.

But he didn't show it in his face, "…A—A—After….y'know….break fast….W—want to….dammit,..." He looked away, "…You want to, hang around…..?---Ugh, idiot!" he cursed to himself, turning even redder.

Serein felt herself blush a bit, and smiled. "…I don't see why not, okay then,"

"…D—Don't take this the wrong way!—I------It's just---I have---n-nothing to do…that's all…and I don't want to chit chat with those prissy girls after they know I could cook……" he said, obviously lying.

"It's alright, I want to hang around with you…" Serein said.

His eyes widened as he faced her,

She looked down, "….I have this weird feeling… it was almost the same thing with my old friend, and when I spent time with Sanada-sempai…"

"Aki??"

"….I was thought to a serious, cool and tense type back home,…Back when I cut my hair into this cut that was cute for boys and for girls…so they say," Serein began to explain, (Imagine her being just like Naoto Shirogane)

"That is why, I'm not that good in befriending girls…..Because I just don't have the same interests… and my first friend was a guy so, they all thought I was weird…" she began to smile weakly, a bit surprised that Shinjiro was even listening to her. "….But now when I cam here, it's a bit… different… I'm acting…. Myself again,"

"Yourself again'??"

"Don't misunderstand—I'm not plastic….it's just," Serein muttered as she bit her lip, "…I feel somewhat…free here, than at home…."

"……………….." Shinjiro looked away to check on the soup, then he looked back.

She was smiling now, "….Aragaki-sempai,…"

"What??" he asked, a bit nervously, wondering why,

"….You and Sanada-sempai…are somehow one person?"

"HAH? One person??" at first, he thought of it as a joke, but before he goes on a rampage, he noticed her diverting her eyes, and looking to her feet.

"….Because, both of you guys…remind me of a guy I used to like….He was really like you and Sempai…" Serein said sadly, "I just had this thought though…."

"………………" Shinjiro looked away, doesn't know the hell he should say.

The air grew heavier and sadder, no one continued their talk.

}Dinning Room{

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOOOSSSHHHH!!!!!!!!SEMPAI!!!! THIS IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Junpei cried out like he was going to heaven as he flew to him to give him a hug.

Shinjiro slammed his plate to his face and pushed him aside,

"GO HUG THE FLOOR YOU ASS!!" Shinjiro yelled out, pissed.

"It's true!! OMG Aragaki-sempai, how did you do this?!" Yukari asked as she began to eat and eat,

"WOW~!!" Fuuka said, her eyes widening as Mitsuru grinned, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Indeed." She nodded.

"See Shinji?—We don't think it's weird at all," Akihiko smiled as he began to eat, "It's really good…"

"Whatever," Shinjiro snorted as he looked away, then he felt something tugging to his black sweater's sleeve. And saw it was Serein, smiling very cutely that made his temperature into boiling point.

"The f---f---f----fudge—dammit not again!---the fudge is wrong with you!?"

Shinjiro asked, blushing as he made another attempt to say a bad word to her like he always does to other people, only to end up failing again.

"Aa~raaaa~ga~kii~--semmm~paiiii~!!" Serein smiled like a kitten,

"

* * *

Shinjiro's whole body was turning red, and he began to sweat, once she just slurred every syllable of his last name, it was electricity that went through him.

Akihiko somehow felt a bit disturbed, and wondered if there was something wrong with the soup that is making everyone go crazy, perhaps he was just used to it, that is why he wasn't affected.

Once the over emotional break fast was over, Shinjiro made his way outside with a sigh as he closed the dorm door shut, wishing to never have cooked.

"There you are Sempai!"

His eyes opened, to his surprise, he was waiting for her. He didn't bother to ask anyway,

"Where should we go, I wonder?" Serein began to hum a tune as she waited him to come down from the short stairs.

"Uhh….I was thinking buying a damn book…it could get boring there…" he muttered, one eye closed that made her imagine scribbles above his head, meaning he doesn't know.

"Well I wasn't able to help the couple clean their shelves….Let's go then!" Serein smiled as she pointed to the way enthusiastically.

"I know, I know, sheesh." Shinjiro just smirks as he followed her.

++++++++On their way to the bookstore+++++++++++++

"Looking for a cook book Sempai?" Serein asked him as they approached the place,

"Nah," he shook his head, "Something just to kill time….like, a novel…or stuff something like that…" his eyes turned to her. "…You?"

"Me?—Well, I don't think I might have sometime to buy a book…I forgot to help them clean their shelves…." Serein trailed off a bit as she looked embarrassed. "I actually wanted to buy a dog book…."

Shinjiro quirked an eye brow, "Getting a dog?"

"I want one….but I don't think dogs are allowed…so…" Serein smiled, "Do you remember the dog at the shrine?…I'm planning on taking care of him there…"

"You mean the mutt??" Shinjiro shrugged his shoulders, "You like dogs?—thought you were a cat person…"

"I'm both actually…" Serein raised a finger and shook it, "Yup…But my true love was dogs to tell you the truth~"

Shinjiro just looked at her, then looked away, in the inside, he kind of felt happy for some reason.

They soon arrived at the shop, and like what Serein said, she began to clean everything, the shelves and books as Shinjiro scans the area for anything that catches his eye.

It wasn't long before he did found something and he just looked at it, then looked back up at the shelves to see if there's anything else, the his eyes landed at the spot of a book.

It was a dog book, for training and grooming of dogs, there was even a small list of breeds in it.

"………….." Shinjiro ended up staring at it, then he began to reach for it and sighed, he looked to his left and right, it seems Serein is still busy.

"The hell with this." He silently cursed as he went to the counter and purchased both b----

"Got something Aragak-sempai?"

"!!!" Shinjiro's eyes widened as he turned to cover what he's buying. "W—What?? You done?!"

"Yeah, it wasn't that long though….What did you get?" Serein began move side ways, "Can I see?"

"Here you go young man," the old man began to give it out.

"Shit!" Shinjiro gasped as he blushed when he saw her getting it from it.

She opened it to see, she found it. "Woah, did you get this for me??"

"W—What the hell are you talking about!?—T—that's mine!" Shinjiro blushed as he looked away.

"But it's a dog book."

"That's why I said it's mine!!"

"And the other's another Cook Book."

"T—That's mine too!!" Shinjiro said, then he began to groan as he sighed. "Fine….Have the dog book—I got it by mistake anyway" he lied.

Serein knew that, he was a terrible liar,

It seems he had remembered that she liked a book about that.

And somehow it made her blush, "Thanks….." she smiled sweetly as she bowed to the owners of the shop and walked out with the red Shinjiro at her side.

Once they were out, Shinjiro looked up and down and around, and he seemed like he couldn't decide.

"Great…now what..?" He muttered,

Serein smiled, "Let's go to the arcade!"

Shinjiro turned around to face her, "Arcade??—Heh, ain't a kid, kid."

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean—_**I ain't a kid anymore Aragaki-sempai!**_"

Perhaps it was what Serein said in that sentence that made Shinjiro's eyes widened and faced her like he saw a ghost.

"……." He looked away, trying not to mind it. "….Alright, let's go and get this shit over…"

"Sempai…?" Serein muttered, she was having thoughts of, wondering if he doesn't want to hang out with her.

But then again, he was the one who invited her.

But somehow, she felt a dead silence between them, something that always occurred every time she was with him or Aki.

++++Paulownia Mall Arcade+++++

"Shit, you know I ain't going to go easy on you, kid." Shinjiro smirked.

"I ain't going easy on you, boy." She grinned as they began to battle each other in a game called 'Tekken' "Hahah!!! Lily's totally going to crush your freakin' skull!!"

"The hell I'll let that happen!" Shinjiro snapped as they did various of combos and gravity defying stunts that let's people watching them battle out each other.

Serein let out an evil laugh as she defeated her Senior at round 2,

"T—That was just luck!" Shinjiro said as round 3 began,

"Yeah right!!!" Serein chuckled as they began to fight furiously in the game, which made it look like smoke's coming out of the machine.

Before they knew it, they weren't able to finish the game, since the machine broke down from the intense speed.

"Tch. Damn machines can't take me." Shinjiro smirked again, with pride. "I say I was about to kick your damn---a---a----ash….Dammit not again!!"

Serein laughed a bit, it was another attempt to bad mouth to her, and he just keeps on messing up.

Serein began to look around for any other games to play, but it all ended up to be out of order, a result of their previous plays.

"Looks like we pretty much busted every game here…hah," Serein said with a contented smile. "Why don't we go for some coffee or something?"

Aragaki moved his eyes down to her and tilts his head a bit,

"Guess it's alright…there ain't nothin' to do anym—Wait a minute…are your hands even alright!?" finally realizing that they kept on killing each other with joy stick and guns.

Serein blinked as she looked at her hands, "….Dunno."

"Dunno'?—What'd mean you don't know??"

"I said I don't know….I didn't even noticed it hurt anymore…" She shrugged her shoulders as they walked out of the arcade, when she looked around,

"Let's see…where off to this time…?---AAAHHH!!!!" Serein jolted when something hit her memory.

"Uhh, what?—Got electrocuted or something??" Shinjiro asked, wondering why did she suddenly look like she just got stabbed.

She put on hand into a fist and her other hand open to pound on it,

"I forgot to buy some dog food! He must be starving!!" Serein said as she darted to the store.

"….Oy…"

Completely ditching Shinjiro out of place,

When she came by, Shinjiro was impatiently waiting,

"The hell you took so long?!" He yelled out as Serein moved back a bit,

"Dog food….he might be hungry around this time…" Serein said as she looked at the mall's watch, she turned around and gestured her head to on direction. "Let's go….Sempai…."

"Hmph."

+++++++Naganaki Shrine++++++++++++

"BARK! BARK!!" just to be expected, the dog guardian of the shrine began to run towards her and Shinji as they appeared from the shrine.

Serein smiled as she sat down to her knees and began to welcome the soft tackle the dog gave her, slightly hitting Shinjiro's legs in the process.

"Didn't think I'd forget you didn't I?" Serein smiled as she showed the dog the food she had in store for him. She swiftly moved her arm out to force the knife from beneath her sleeves to slide out and for her to open the cans of dog food she both for 200 yen each,

"Hey Sempai, did you know he has a breed?" Serein asked as she looked up at Shinji who was still standing.

"Uhh….A Shiba Inu?" He guessed.

"Woah—You're good."

"What?—I only guessed, sheesh." Shinjiro muttered as he blushed a bit.

"ARF!!" the dog barked as it continued on to its eating, both of them wondered what did that meant.

Serein and Shinjiro soon sat beside each other as the dog munched on every single can in the plastic bag,

"Shit….can dogs really each this much??" Shinjiro muttered, he seemed to be enjoying observing the dog. He turned to Serein, "Have a name for him yet??"

"Hmm…..nope." Serein shrugged her shoulders, "What should we name him??" she sighed as she leaned on her back and looked up.

"…….Hmphh.." Shinjiro muttered, looking like he is even thinking about it.

Which somehow surprises Serein a bit,

"…Koromaru…that then we can just say Koro-chan for short…it's cute," Serein smiled as the name popped up to her like a light bulb.

"Koro-chan?..." Shinjiro repeated.

"ARF!!! ARF!!!! BARK!!!!" Koromaru replied, looking like he had approved of the name, Shinjiro just smirked a bit as he petted the Shiba Inu.

"….Whatever, ain't my dog anyway…" He smirked as he looked at the dog, then away as he leaned against the bench at his back.

The air began to deliver a cold chill in the air, which made Serein shiver a bit,

"Brr… dammit, I wish we could all have a vacation in the beach or somewhere that's warm…." She said as she rubbed her hands together,

Shinjiro moved his eyes to her, and noticed she wasn't exactly wearing the proper clothes for the month, it was nearing Christmas anyway, and all she wore was a long white sleeved shirt and a black jacket with a black skirt and long black socks, _Not even a scarf—_"Honestly" He began to say out loud.

Before Serein asked what did he say, she felt sudden warmth, and something draped behind her.

"Wear this….Ain't gonna be my fault if you're going to catch a shitty cold." Shinjiro said as he let his jacket go for her to wear.

"W—Wait, about you!?" Serein gasped as she tried to give it back.

But he pushed it back to her,

"I'm fine… I got used to it…" Shinjiro said, "…Just wear it, for now…"

Surprisingly, his words were softer and gentler, and it made her give in and obey, she wore it, and it was really big on her.

"You look like a little kid there, kid." Shinjiro found himself chuckling as he looked at the long sleeves,

Serein pouted as she blushed, "Hey!"

"Heh," he slowly fell silent as he looked up, "………………………"

His eyes seemed to look at her nostalgically.

It made Serein's heart thump for some reason, the look was somehow unlike his behavior, there was a bit of sadness and pain in it.

But no words came in mind to her, and just ended up being locked in his gaze.

"…Why do you damn…remind me of her….?"

"???" Serein tilted her head as she watched him looked down.

"…..Aki must have told you a bit….since you hang around with that puss…." He continued.

"Told me what?" Serein asked as she tried to stop being too absorbed by the warmth the jacket provided her, and it was really comfortable, no wonder he kept on wearing this everyday.

"….About Miki…." He finally said, which made Serein look at him deeply.

"….Strangely enough…she's been torturing me again and again…. I wonder why…. She was just so puny…I sometimes yelled at Aki when we get pissed, that 'how the shit did she push you out so easily when she's so puny'?......... But I knew that wasn't a fair question…"

"….Sempai…" Serein muttered as Koromaru rolled on his back, full from the dinner he ate. She turned to the dog and began to rub his belly, she smiled a bit, feeling Shinjiro's eyes on her.

"You asked, on why I cook right?---Don't laugh….but it was for her," Shinjiro said as he look straight at Serein, having a nostalgic look. "….She kept on eating that shit in the foster homes…even Aki and I did, and we got sick of it….So, I just end up watching some damn shows…and I secretly sneaked in the kitchen just to make something for her and Aki…………It's become a habit now……"

He began to smirk, "But now she's gone…..I stopped being open, and stopped letting people taste my cooking…..but now, I cooked for those damn kids in the S.E.E.S. and……..I even made you an omelet…..funny huh?---It's all pretty damn shitty confusing……" he said with a soft chuckle to himself.

"…She was pretty annoying when she was younger….when she was around with Aki, she kept on calling 'Onii-chan' this and that….and called me 'Shin-nii,'…. Every time Aki's not around, she would jump onto me when I sleep and laugh at my reaction every time a yell at her angrily……" he shifted himself to sit up straight as he scratched his head a bit, "….She never had toys….so I guess I was her human toy…. Aki too, that guy had it worst than I did… *sigh*…. I never knew my parents like they did, and we just ended up befriending each other in the foster home all because of Miki going up to me….the scariest kid in the home, who's man enough to jump onto my bag and push me around…….."

Serein's eyes looked down, she didn't know what to say, both stories somehow made her remember about her own, but this was no time for her to even complain about her life.

It was rare.

Very rare, for even Shinjiro to talk about it like this so openly,

"Till suddenly…….There was a gas leak in the kitchen, which exploded and burned the foster home like wild shitty fire….and I was suppose to go after them upstairs, but these asshole grown ups pulled me out…I was helpless to see Aki being pushed by her out of the window……and…" he muttered as his gaze turned painful. "….when she was brought to the hospital…Aki was asked to be called outside and so I stayed with her in the room alone…just for an hour…and Aki would come bursting back inside."

He groaned as he let out a long sigh, feeling a bit tired as he looked up, Koromaru let out a small whine when he rolled over, trying to seek attention.

Both of them didn't even notice.

"But during those times…..I could hear her say, 'Onii-chan….' And 'Shin-nii' all the time……then what broke me…"

Shinjiro began to look away, "was when she said…. 'I'm scared….'…. !"

Shinjiro's voice began to sound like it was trembling, he shook his head as he stood up and approached the nearby pole.

"Dammit….!" He began to curse, "….I was all talk….but…in the end…I can't even do a damn shitty crappy thing and all that bullshit I thought I could do in the end!!" his fist punched the metal pole so hard that the sound was painful to the ears.

"….Not a single thing…..I can't even say 'Hold on' or 'I'm here' to her, not even words of comfort….I can't even pat her head or something comforting to her like I always did……!----I was so damn freakin'…….Just………"

Shinjiro looked at Serein, and her eyes widened to see his redden.

Seeing her reaction, he looked away. "…Shit…" he muttered, "….I didn't think I would even say this much…and to even look like this…the last person I ever want them to see me cry out of a death was you….."

"??" Serein slowly stood up, "….Semp---"

"I was scared….dammit…!" Shinjiro cut in, "…It was just too painful to admit it------And so….. I kept my distance….to hell with it all…!"

"…." Serein didn't know what else to say, if she might say anything, she wondered if it would even help.

But, she had to say something. The burden of this thing, she knew how it felt like, "…..Are you trying to forget…this pain…?"

Shinjiro snapped as he looked at her. "The hell I am!!!" he continued, not taking note of what he was saying. "THE HELL WITH IT!!! I AM TRYING SO DAMN HARD TO FORGET IT!!!!"

Serein stood her ground as she yelled at him back. "Forgetting pain provides relief but….!" She looked down, then gathered her courage to slap Shinjiro out of it.

His head snapped to the side once she did slap his face, his eyes wide open as she continued her yell.

"_**But it would only lead to repetition!!—Do you even want that Sempai!?"**_ she doesn't know why somehow, but tears began to flow out of her eyes.

She moved back, meaning to run, but she can't move.

Shinjiro's eyes widened again to see her expression, she was crying.

"Dammit….!" She cried, as she furiously wiped the tears away. "….I'm just talk too….But to forget everything…. To forget to pain is also forgetting the reason or the one who caused it in the first place…!!"

"………" Shinjiro looked away, unable to look back at her. Her words are painful, her voice, and even her eyes, he was beginning to curse himself in his head for even starting the whole thing. **"……………………….."**

Koromaru whined as his body language sense fear as he sink to the ground,

"……**."** Serein shook her head. "I'm sorry……." She continued.

"I….I was just being too selfish…" she tried to force a smile as Shinjiro looked back. "…..I never had a chance to talk to others so deeply….it's because they don't trust me….and perhaps…I thought my trust for them wasn't true…."

"…..Trust?..." Shinjiro muttered.

Then he looked away, "…So…you're saying my trust in you and your trust in me is fake…?" he asked sadly.

Serein gasped as she shook her head. "NO!!" she cried out loud. She began to look away again, "…Why is it….I can't think straight about my feelings here??-------It's the same thing with Sanada-sempai….!"

"Aki…?" Shinjiro looked back again, but the look on her face just hurts. He felt so bad now, for making it like this. "…….This is just a bunch of----"

"GO AHEAD AND SAY IT!" Serein yelled out her cry, which stabbed Shinjiro right through painfully. Her voice now sounded desperate, that it could kill a shadow from Shinjiro's point of view.

"…..Why do you even bother to go and be with me…?—If you think….IF YOU THINK THIS IS A BUNCH OF WHATEVER YOU CALL IT---THEN DAMN ME!!! YOU MAYBE RIGHT THEN!!!!!"

Tears wouldn't stop coming down as she tried to stop it, like it was a faucet turned on, and was broken.

"K—kid…hey…!" Shinjiro tried to calm her down, but she shook his grip off. Shrugging her shoulders to be released from his grip, Shinjiro felt himself break.

What have he done?

He looked away, pain was in him. "Shit……"

"Don't care for me…I'm not worth it…" She muttered, "…….I'm just a little bitch that cries a lot and complains about her life……"

She began to face him, forcing a smile, but it was still so sad.

"Isn't that what you think of me….Sempai….?"

Shinjiro's eyes widened, he looked away, it was so damn painful now for some reason.

"…I'm sorry….i—it's your time right??---Why am I even taking hold of it?—S—Should I be the s----!!!!"

"Alright that's it!"

She heard him say before she continued, and before she knew it, she was in a tight embrace.

"_**The hell are you even saying??—The hell's wrong with your head??......Just say what you want to say dammit, you're not stupid…and you ain't a bitch either…"**_ He muttered, trying to make her feel better.

His voice getting gentler, _**"….I….I don't think of you as a damn shitty cry baby bitch……………."**_

He felt himself clenching onto her, as he moved his eyes around of frustration till he finally set his eyes down on the ground.

"**Dammit….I ain't good at these stuff…….J—just stop crying already!!"**

"…**Aragaki….sempai…" **Serein muttered as the tears began to flow out again, but she tried to stop them, feeling, even though it was a little, relief from him.

"…_**.You little brat…."**_ He said softly as he looked down while hugging her. _**"…..You make me do shitty things I never even though I could do…Just stop crying…or I'll make you stop…..I swear this I'll make you stop….I'm going to beat the hell out of you if you won't stop right now…..!"**_

_Ugh dammit……That ain't comforting at all…!_ Shinjiro groaned in his head, wondering if he made the scene worst for her.

Serein's eyes closed a bit, as she felt the warmth of his embrace, it was inviting for her, and it made her calmer.

…_That's right…Why I even crying?....What I should be crying for isn't for myself………I'm such an idiot…_ a grin emerged from her face as she gently pushed Shinjiro away.

"…Sorry….and thanks…I'm fine now…" Serein sniffed as she turned away and gave the same words to Koromaru who barks and walks around happily.

"………**."** Shinjiro looked at his hands, then shoves them back in to his pockets. _The shit what was I doing….?!_

A ring tone of a cellphone soon echoed the air, and it came from Serein as she flipped it open and opens the text.

"It's Yukari….She's asking if we are alright…now you mention it…What time is it?" Serein asked him, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't have a watch…" He said. But he was careful not to sound so cold, he looked up at the sky, it was really dark, perhaps nearing the Dark Hour.

"…" Serein followed his gaze up, as the silence of the night filled them, as she looked up, a familiar melody had echoed through her head nostalgically.

"…I miss playing it…" She began to say as Shinjiro turned his gaze to her.

Serein smiled. "…..Perhaps one day…If I'm not too chicken….I'll let you know what I mean…" she said to him, "…..If I ever find time…I would like you to hear it….take it like a reward."

Shinjiro chuckled to himself, "What??—You're kidding me…" he turned his eyes up, and somehow he felt his worries he had before…….

All the heavy thoughts within him, just somehow, felt, it felt as if it was lifted, and he was sure she felt the same,

Inside of him…. He wished that Akihiko was here as well, perhaps it might even cool both of their heads down, to be able to talk to her was, it was like medicine, or something that would pull you out of your own depths of despair.

He felt himself gave out a long sigh again as he looked up,

She really was strange, the way she reacts was weird, the way she talks was weird, even to how she sees people is weird,

He could even feel her desperate need to talk to people, knowing fully well how it was like to have no parents, but to have created a bond with your foster family, then to have them killed, it was surprisingly similar to his and Aki's story.

But no matter how similar they were, he felt that she was still so very different, as if, she doesn't come from this world, and he wondered why.

………….

He began to notice.

………..

About his persona all of a sudden, it was behaving, it actually stopped resisting, it didn't come out like years before.

Years then, he would take drugs to suppress it, but when he's with her.

It was like she was the suppressor, he felt…. Like them, normal persona users who could control their personas well.

Of course, Aki doesn't know he takes such drugs,

_Neither she'll know……she will never know…._ He swore in his head, he couldn't bring himself to tell her that

"_Oh, these drugs? I keep on taking this shit because of my bitchy persona wouldn't listen to a damn word I'm saying…."_

Or to even tell her the side effects.

"_Why am I getting weak?—Oh because I take these shitty drugs as suppressants and it also slowly kills the hell out my life shortening it and I don't give a damn about this shit because I want to die myself…"_

Shinjiro wondered, did he really talk like that?---then again, potty mouth is his game, there was no use changing that since it had became a habit for a long time.

Another proof of her being a neutralizer was, that he can't even call her a damn bad word like before, he said it once to her, then he kept on saying something else when he tried to call her such,

What was it, that was making her so different?

Could she really be Miki?—Forgotten her memories, and just got reborn?

He hoped she was, but there was no way for sure.

When he was younger, he doesn't deny he had loved Miki dearly, but now was different, that he can barely make out of it.

Even though it hurts him at times, he still wants…. He wants to be closer with her, he was….drawn to her.

Strangely enough, it was like how he first met Miki and Aki,

But inside of him knew, this might become a heavy burden, what if….it happens again….?

"……………" Shinjiro began to close his eyes and felt the wind blow as his face was still up at the sky, **"Ugh……dammit, is this what Aki feels when he hangs around with you…?"**

"…..Sempai…" Serein smiled, she wondered what she really say, a thank you or a question.

But being next to him, it as if time has stopped, it was so peaceful.

"…_**..Life….really is weird huh?"**_ Shinjiro muttered as his eyes slowly opens.

"…_**.Just what should we do to live….?"**_

"………**.."** Serein said nothing, it felt like he was backfiring it to her, but she smiled a bit, she noticed Koromaru sleeping not so far from them, and realizing they were staring at the sky and the moon for it seemed like forever.

"……………………"

"……………………"

Silence had draped them both as the night fell, none of them talked to each other as they felt the wind at night as if it was their last.

It wasn't long before they both decided to head back to the dorm, and neither of them even talked to each other on the way.

Once they entered the dorm, they were greeted.

"Where have you guys been?" Akihiko asked, sitting at the couch, his eyes looked so sleepy. You could even see some eye bags too,

"What the Aki?—Been staying up late?? Tch." Shinjiro muttered as he locked the dorm door while Serein came in.

"Areh, Sanada-sempai… why are you still awake?" Serein asked as she stood before him.

Akihiko shook himself awake, but his yawn gave him away.

"I was worried….so waited," Akihiko said as he rubbed his eyes, "Where'd you guys go??—You guys took so long….."

"S'none of your business." Shinjiro snorted as he walked passed them and to the stairs.

"Going to your room Shinji?" Akihiko asked as he stood up a bit.

Shinji placed his hands in his pockets and looked back,

"What does it look like??" he asked irritatedly.

"Nah, making sure…."

"The fuck?"

Serein smiled a bit, it was just like them to start up.

"Oyasumi, Aragaki-sempai!" Serein called out to him, which startled Akihiko a bit.

"………**.."** Shinjiro moved his eyes away, and a small blush came from him. **"….Oyasumi, kid---…..Uh…"** he shook his head as he scratched his head.

"…**.Oyasumi,"** he repeated again, Serein didn't see what was wrong with his first one. _**"……..Aries……" **_and now she did.

He blushed again, but even redder as her looked away, he quickly covered up.

"Oy, Aki, better not stay up too late, you have freakin' eye bags now, although it suits you *smirks*….G'night."

Akihiko, who was a bit surprise about how he just reacted about it, blinked and snapped out of it. "…A—Aah, night to you too, Shinji…."

Shinjiro gave him one last look, but it mostly lingered on Serein, as he reluctantly went upstairs.

Akihiko faced her, "…Did something happen?, Shinji is…"

"Strange'?" Serein faced him as well.

He seems a bit taken back, "S—something like that but……" a smile begins to emerge from his face. "He seems to have cheered up a bit……Perhaps it's because of you…."

_Yeah, for slapping his face…_ She joked in her head,

"T—Thanks…I know he's pretty stubborn but…"

Serein began to shook her head,

"???"

"Actually…..I think, I would rather thank both of you instead…" Serein smiled, which made Akihiko's eyes blink with question. "….I realize a lot of things…and if it weren't for both of you…..Ah, it's getting late. Kirijo-sempai, if she still seems here not resting and my hands still like this…she'll kill us….."

Akihiko shuddered at the thought, "Y—Yeah…" he nodded.

As they both walked upstairs together and parted after saying to each other good night, Akihiko took one last look at her before he entered his room and smiled a bit.

"…Don't stay up too late, or else you might end up getting sick…" Akihiko said, he took the nod from her as an answer and nodded back as he closed his door shut.

Serein sighed with a small grin as her eyes lingered on his door, then to Shinji's door which was neighbors with his.

She looked at it, and smiled a bit, feeling the bond they shared from both links have increased.

Even though this day wasn't at all perfect, it felt peaceful after the storm she had with Shinjiro, and it was really calming after it.

She turned and left their floor, going onto the next floor to her dorm room.

Inside Shinjiro's room, Shinjiro looked behind him to his door, feeling eyes looking back at him.

"**??............."** He didn't say anything, as he looked away, eyes landing on a picture he had considered to throw away, but ended up saving it.

"………" he let out a small chuckle from a single word,

"_**Hmph…..You're such a pain, Miki…."**_ He said warmly and softly. As he reached for the switches on his room, and closed the lights.

As all of them in the dorm, closed their eyes to sleep, and the Dark Hour soon taking its place again,

A peaceful night had just ended, and they all wondered, if it would still continue.

………………………

………………**..**

They could only pray.

* * *

**Yes! This part's done! And onto the next chap!!! MWAHAHA!!!**

**I wonder if I am speeding things up? Oh well.**

**In the scene of Shinjiro and Serein's deep thoughts, I suggest you read it while playing "Living in Determination" the piano solo part!! It really suits the scene!**

**I played it while I wrote it, and it had me going~~~~~~~~!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!  
**

**Aki: Please review, other wise Mitsuru would execute us---I—I mean, you….**

**Shinjiro shrugged: Why do I even have to do this shitty begging--*BAM!!!!!*--Oh shit!! That hurt dammit!!  
**

**Mitsuru: ARAGAKI……**

**Shinjiro: OH SHIT!!!----JUST FREAKIN' REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Days of Change

**Blackeclipse: Alrightie! Another chapter agaaaaiiinnnn!!!!!!!!**

**I have noticed that I'm focusing so much at this fan fic than my other fan fics in Bleach….Ain't good, but oh well!!!!**

**Please continue on reading my fan fic guys!!! Tell your friends too!!!!**

**(W—Well, it's just a favor….I am really desperate, I'm in training you know??—If you guys have fan fics tell me too!!!! I'll return the favor and review yours as well!!!!!!!!!)**

**Guys, tell me if I am making the relationships too fast!! Alright??**

**Disclaimer: I do not own *sniff* *sniff* PERSONA 3/FES/PORTABLE…………NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Days of Change.**

*RIIINNNNGGG!!!!!* *RIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!*

"UGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Serein groaned from the sound of her cellphone ringing early morning, as she blindly slams her hand on the small table next to her bed, scanning for the lump that could be her cellphone.

She flipped it up, "…Hello….?"

****Hello…it's been awhile***** a smooth voice came out, which instantly hit Serein awake.

"TH—Theodore!?" Serein gasped as she sat up, "H—How did you get this number?!"

"_**I know all your numbers…" **_Serein turned to the voice beside her, and there he was, Theodore sitting down beside on, looking at her, and she only wore a white long sleeve night shirt!

Oh damn, it kinda makes her think he.

"WHAT THE!?" Serein began to flip and fell of her bed, her face all red. "Ow…"

"Are you alright, milady?" Theodore asked as he lend out a hand to help her up.

"No…" She muttered as he pulled herself up, "How did you get in here?"

"By the Velvet Room's door portals…"

"Right, okay…So…" Serein sighed as she sat down at the chair near her study desk. "…I much preferred you to talk to me at my phone….sheesh."

Theodore smirked, "Forgive me for my lack of manners….But your face when you slept was mesmerizing…"

Serein's face blushed, but she knew he was lying as she looked away.

"Hmph!---Yeah, right…." She muttered. "A—Anyhow… why are you here?"

Theodore now had another smile, which made Serein want to hit herself for even asking.

"Aries, are you up?" a voice came out.

Serein's eyes jolted, it was Mitsuru, her most feared and respected Senior.

"I—If she sees you…!" Serein panicked as she stood up and ran in circles.

Theodore only chuckled, "Oh my…" he began to stand.

"Idiot!! Don't laugh at a time lik---W---WOAH!!!!!" Serein suddenly bumped into him and they both lost their balance.

}Outside{

A huge thumping sound and as scream could be heard, everyone, and I mean everyone began to gather around her room.

"The hell….is she a morning person??" Shinjiro asked as he scratched his head, Akihiko was behind him yawning.

"W—What's going on…?" Yukari asked, behind her was Fuuka and Junpei,

Mitsuru shook her head, then another thumping noise came out,

"OW!!!!"

Everyone jolted from hearing her voice,

"Oy!! What's going on!?" Junpei asked as he ran to the door and bust it open.

Everyone froze in what they saw.

It seems like when they fell and lost their balance, they landed on the bed, and Theodore was positioned above Serein,

Even his eyes didn't hide the fact he was surprised when he saw his guest's friends to be looking at them.

"Wha?—OH MY G—G—DAMMIT!!!" Serein's face turned red as she sat up. "T—THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!!!!"

Shinjiro and Akihiko have turned dark as they glared at Theodore for some reason, Yukari was mesmerized by Theodore, Fuuka and Mitsuru together with Junpei was both shocked by it, in other words.

What a sight to start a weekend morning.

_________

Minutes later

_________

"THE HELL ARE YOU SHITTY SAYING!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Shinjiro yelled out in furry as Junpei and Yukari tried to restrain him from pounding on Theodore, who was calm and smiling as he drank coffee.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE BELL BOY!!!!!!!!!!" Akihiko was also furious by this as he was being held back by Fuuka and Mitsuru.

"AKIHIKO OUJITSUKE!!!" Mitsuru yelled out. (Oujitsuke= Calm down)

Serein was in the middle, trying to calm them down both,

"B—But he was saying the truth!!! The Velvet Room and even the guy who he calls his master is Igor…!" Serein said as she tried to explain, "He was the one who gave me such power….and told me about everything….about being the Wild Card and stuff like that….this is where I get different kinds of personas!! And…and…."

Well, she pretty much said everything about it.

"WELL THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN A DAMN SHIT ABOUT WHY HE WAS IN YOUR ROOM!!!!" Shinjiro yelled out furiously to him.

"Waaah!!! My arms are going to be ripped off now!!!" Junpei cried out.

"Don't complain!!!---OH SHOOT! MINE'S GONNA BREAK TOO…!!!---!!!!!----And don't let go!!" Yukari snapped at him.

"Speaking of which, why were you in her room!?" Akihiko asked as he tried to calm himself down, making Fuuka and Mitsuru catch their breath.

"I would like to say I was mesmerized by her sleeping face……that I had to be with her there…" Theodore said, with a smile, a different kind of smile, which also means 'IN YOUR FACE' kind, it was devious.

Serein hit her face with her hand, "Ugh…" she mumbled as Shinjiro and Akihiko began to be seen, trying to pull out their Evokers right now.

"L—LET ME BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!!!! Shinjiro yelled out, obviously jealous and furious.

"LET ME GO!!—DAMMIT LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!!!!" Akihiko yelled out to him.

Theodore sighed as he stood up, "We have to be departing soon….time is impatient…" he began to approach Serein.

"HEY!!! DEME!!! THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO!!!?" Shinjiro yelled out furiously, wishing his persona too would go berserk right now.

(Deme= You ….[Said in a bad way]…)

Akihiko wanted as well, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!!!!!!!"

Serein snapped, "Just calm down both of you! This is exactly the reason why I didn't want you to know….especially you guys.." she said as she glared at both of them.

Akihiko stopped, _SO this was…….This is what she was trying to tell me about…_ Akihiko began to calm down.

Began to, but didn't know where to start,

Then he wondered, why was he getting so frustrated here?

He moved his gaze to Shinji, who, too, had a bit of self-confused, he could also see his lips move, forming a small curse again.

Akihiko looked down the ground, and sighs as he closed his eyes momentarily,

"…Sorry…I guess, I got carried away."

"Hmph." Shinjiro snorted as he looked away. "Shit…"

Those who were restraining them felt their arms extended as they melted to the floor, except for Mitsuru who stood as if it was nothing.

"What is your business here, Theodore…?" she began to ask, her face unshaken as his good looks pierced her.

"She has promised me to show me around the place….as to one of my 'requests'…" Theodore began to explain that the more she accomplishes a request, the more items she would obtain that would be extremely useful in battle.

"So….there's nothing…."

Everyone turned to Akihiko, who was trying to clear his voice. "….It's just…"

Serein's eyes widened as she blushed, "D—Don't take it the wrong way! We are just friends…!....and…" her voice began to trail off. Theodore's eyes slowly moved to look at her. "….I don't think…he's the same…as us…"

He looked away, wondering why he did, he wasn't smiling now.

She did have a point, and somehow, it hurt him.

"Let's get going…" Serein said as she turned to get her jacket and wrap her neck with a scarf.

Theodore bowed slightly, "As you wish, milady."

Eyes watched the two as they exited the lobby,

"I think they're cute together…" Yukari joked with a smile, which she regrets when she felt the fiery aura of her 2 male seniors from behind. "I—I was just joking…."

"But what Serein-chan said awhile ago….is he not human?" Junpei began to ask as he massaged his shoulders a bit,

They all turned to Fuuka, "Yes, he isn't human….But I can't tell for sure…" she said, all of them believed her, she was the only one in their group who was these kinds of abilities.

"….But why appear human in form?" Junpei asked.

Shinjiro snapped, "Human form?—damn shit looks like a vampire…his skin is so pale!"

Akihiko shrugged his shoulders, "I have to agree with that…"

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Mitsuru sighed as she held her head, feeling one of her veins popped.

Then Junpei began to smile, "I have a plan…let's spy on them!"

"What a stupid plan, Stupei…" Yukari sighed as she closed her eyes, "But I am worried about them….."

"…I'll go too…I don't trust this guy, yet." Akihiko made his point straight.

"I want to beat the shit out of him for some reason." Shinjiro shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just bored…..I guess.." he added, trying to cover what he really meant.

"I'll be helping with navigation….Serein and Theodore's presence and very strong and somehow their personas are alike, so it won't be that hard…" Fuuka smiled, joining the plan as Mitsuru sat down the couch and began to get engrossed into a magazine. "How about Kirijo-sempai?"

"I'll pass." She said in gun shot mode, "Someone has to be left in the dorm….But I warn you, if Serein kills you…it is not my fault, and I will not pay any funerals…"

Somehow. Then she said that, it made the place even more depressing.

________________

"I see…..So this is what you call….a 'Theater'…" Theodore said as he looked at Screen Shot Theater, Serein grinned a bit, Theodore had to change clothes.

Seeing a bell boy like clothes all clad in blue would be strange, somehow like what the call Cosplay, and so the made him remove his head an wear a long black jacket and shirt with a red scarf and white pants.

But he insisted with his gloves on, oh well,

"Want to watch something?" Serein smiled, she knew he wanted to so she didn't even wait for him to answer and proceeded to buy some tickets.

****Ssssh!!—Hermes to Io…Hermes to Io…I have found Orpheus and Pretty boy's location!**** Junpei said as they hid behind the small bushes, holding up a walky talky just beside each other.**

*****Io to Hermes…Io to Hermes…What are you doing Junpei!?*****

*****Polydeuces to Io and Hermes….Polydeuces to Io and Hermes….Orpheus has returned from their original post, beside Pretty Boy….*****

******Sigh*…..Even Sempai's in it….********

******Castor to S.E.E.S…..that damn shitty Blue Shit is going with her to the movies….*******

*****Ugh….even Aragaki-sempai….*****

*****Everyone, I can feel their presence…it seems they are no engaged in a conversation….******

*****Fuuka….*******

*****Very good commander! Now let's pretend to be in a date so we can go to them!.....Yuka-tan*****

*****No way Hermes….******

******I'll go with Aragaki-sempai then….Hermes to Castor******

*****Castor to shit…. You're shitting me…*******

*****U—U—uhhhh…!—A---ah!—I'll go with Aki-sempai….Hermes to Polydeuces…please man! Please!!*******

*****Polydeuces to Hermes….Alright, stop whining like a girl…sorry girls*****

*****That means I'm with Aragaki-sempai….*****

*****Ugh…dammit….*******

*****Everyone! Please be careful!!*****

In reality….they are just beside each other.

+++++++++Movie++++++++++

Theodore and Serein was watching a movie about robots ruling the world, but instead of being scared, Serein ended up laughing her head off together with the other people who found it funny as Theodore chuckled a bit as he watched it a smile on his face.

The movie was poorly made and easily describable as the worst movie of all time, the special effects were very boring and words were very corny and predictable.

It somehow makes everyone smarter, and their laugh has attracted people.

Your Intelligence has greatly increased!!

Your Charm has greatly increased!!!

To be able to laugh out loud with the other people without being so conscious.

Your Courage has greatly increased!!

WAIT-----WHAT!?!??!

Serein's eyes blinked a bit…_..Weird….._

Behind them was Yukari and Shinjiro, and Shinjiro was looking down at them furiously, they actually had to move farther before Shinjiro brought out his battle axe out of no where.

Akihiko was not far from them as well, together with Junpei, he felt incredibly terrible for some reason,

Minutes later in the movie's climax, it was already beginning to become really boring as Shinjiro sink into his seat,

"He better not…." He started to mumble to himself, as Yukari's eyes shifted from them to him, and she smiled.

"Feeling jealous?" She smirked.

"Wha?—Don't joke!" Shinjiro coughed with a small blush from his face,

Yukari felt like she had hit something into him, "Then what's with that look?---You seemed incredibly pissed off today Sempai…."

Shinjiro sighed as he closed his eyes, "All because I had a bad shitty morning…."

"From what you saw?"

"What does it look like??"

"Then you must be really jealous then…!"

"Anyone who has seen that shit would want to go on a rampage."

"Especially if it's done with someone they like"

"What are you shittin' here?" Shinjiro glared at her and Yukari sank, wondering if she was pushing him too much. "Shit, are you saying that you think I?"

"N—no! t—that's not what I meant!"

"You're a terrible liar, Takeba" he grunted as he looked away. "…."

Yukari thought there would be an even more violent reaction with this, but he looked like he shoved it off without worry.

Not a blush, not a nervous voice, he seems to be himself, all pissed now.

…………………..?

Was she wrong?

_STAY CALM DAMMIT!!! STAY!! CALM!!!! STAY THE SHIT CALM ALREADY!!!!!!!_

No she wasn't.

Yukari sighed as she looked away, "…You call everyone by their last names…but when I hear you talk to Serein, you call her 'kid' or 'girl'….."

"So what?" Shinjiro asked, not facing her and getting ready to sleep.

"Why don't you call her by her last name??"

"What if I don't feel like it?---It's not like I never did….I called her by her last name…..once."

"Once'?"

"Her last name was so damn hard to pronounce."

"Really…" Yukari began to smirk. "Then say, 'Aries'"

"You shittin' me?"

"Or can't you handle it?"

"Hmph." Shinjiro looked away, as his mouth began to move a bit. "….A…A…Hell, why do people even give a shit about these name callings?" he complained as a small blush came from his face, he hid it as he pulled down his beanie hat.

Yukari felt a sense of accomplishment, even if she wasn't sure what exactly she found out.

"Because, when you call people by their names, it makes them feel closer to you…" Yukari said as she slightly sink in her seat and starts to relax, all tension she felt when she sat beside him was also sinking away. "Especially if you call them by their first name….Best friends and child hood friends does those, like with Kirijo-sempai and Sanada-sempai…."

"Then what about you and that damn dorky Iori??"

Yukari blushed a bit as she looked away, "We're child hood friends…nothin' special…It's the same thing I call to Serein…and how Sanada-sempai calls you….Why don't you just call her 'Aries 'then?"

"Ain't gonna…"

"If it's hard, call her 'Serein'"

"Ain't gonna do that shit either…"

"You're so stubborn…" Yukari sighed as she looked away.

"You're welcome." Shinjiro smirked a bit as he too looked away. "…."

"I know that you like her." Yukari began to say with a half sigh, still unshaken even if Shinjiro jolted and began to glare at her. "She's been with us for a while….and we now get your personality…so it's obvious Sempai….Don't hide it, just admit you like her."

"…..I have no idea the shit you're talking about, Takeba" He grunted as he looked away, hiding the fact that he was all red right now.

"….Just say it….to her," Yukari said to him, which caught his attention. "….Serein,….Don't you want her to know…?"

"….Know…huh?" He muttered as his eyes traveled else where, "….That was the last thing in my mind….for her to know everything…"

"….."

"Besides, doesn't she hang out with Iori a lot?—Doesn't she like him?"

Yukari began to let out a soft chuckle, she wanted to laugh out loud, but being in the theater wasn't a good place to do so.

"You're so far away Sempai..!" She smiled with a small giggle. "…We don't know who she likes….it's too complicated to read her….But she seems to become even more cheery when she hangs out with you…and Sanada-sempai…"

"Aki…huh?" He muttered as he scratched his head.

"….You do love her, don't you…?" Yukari began to smile as she added, "If you don't admit it….I'll tell her even though you'll kill me…"

_Bitch._ Was what he wanted to tell her in her face, but he knew it wouldn't do good. "Ugh…I should've gone with Iori…" he faced her, and he knew she wasn't kidding around.

"The shit with this…." He muttered angrily as his face gone red. "….S-so what if I do?"

Yukari squealed with victory, which wanted him to kill her more and shoot her with that bow of hers 400 times a row.

"Alright…!—Let's make a plan for you guys to be together…!"

Shinjiro coughed as he tried to clear his throat. "The hell?!—Look….I ain't trying to make her like me okay?!—I just do…." He muttered, "…I don't want her…to know…."

Yukari's eyes widened as she looked back at him.

She was surprised to see the gentleness of his eyes, same time, it looked painful for some reason.

"….It's best….that she doesn't like me back…" He said sadly as he looked away.

"…Sempai…?" Yukari muttered, but all she got was a sad face and his eyes looking away.

"I'm outta here…I'm tired with this shit…" He said as he stood up and left without another word.

_Oh boy…. Some lover you'll turn out to be…Sempai…_ She thought in her mind as she looked back at Serein and Theodore,

"…..Sucks to be you Serein," she sighed.

+++++++++Outside++++++++++++

"Let's see….how about the Paulownia Mall?" Serein asked with a smile, after calming down and to gather her senses after the ridiculous movie.

"Paulownia Mall….?" Theodore repeated with a small grin. Then he nodded, seeing to it he agrees Serein leads the way as she tells him the shops they pass by.

"Looks like they're having fun…" Yukari noticed as they followed, not to far behind them.

Junpei shrugged his shoulders, "Ugh…That pathetic movie was so damn long…"

"Hurry, we'll lose them…!" Akihiko said, being a few paces ahead of the two, he turned when he saw them nod and followed him.

Making sure the distance was a bit farther from him, Yukari bent over her head to talk to Junpei softly,

"Don't you think…Sempai is really serious about everything here?" Yukari asked, "And I though Aragaki-sempai was the only one…"

Junpei smiled, "Heheh, ya think?" he had a smile on his face which says 'I know'. And it somehow made Yukari a bit angry, for some reason,

"_**What are you guys doing?"**_

Akihiko and the rest stopped in their tracks as they turned.

To their horror, it was Mitsuru.

"K—K—Kirijo-sempai!!" Yukari jumped back, and Junpei did too, almost losing his cap.

"Yabe!" He gasped. (Yabe= Ain't good or this is bad!)

"Explain yourselves," Mitsuru's face was solid, and with absolute disappointment, she glared down at all of them,

Which were now blue in color,

Mitsuru sighs, knowing no answer would come. "You are hereby prohibited on leaving the dorm, as of today…is that clear?"

"WHAT!?" Akihiko yelled out to her angrily.

"IS THAT CLEAR?" Mitsuru repeated, making her voice louder and her looks, dead panning his ears and eyes, making the Champion Boxer move back a bit.

"……" Akihiko wanted to say something, anger over took him, but he soon gave up as he felt that hand on his shoulder.

"Aki-sempai….It's useless, we'll all die if we don't…" Junpei sighed, eyes closed, trying not to imagine the 'Execution', Yukari agree along side with it.

"…Ngh…" Akihiko let out a small groan, "alright…"

"I understand you are worried about Aries," Mitsuru turned to all of them, taking note of their reactions, "However, I don't think she'll like the fact of her most trusted S.E.E.S. members spying on her…..wouldn't you agree?"

Akihiko closed his eyes as he sighed, "Aah, I know…."

Yukari moved her eyes to Akihiko, fully seeing disappointment and worry,

"Sempai."

"Come on, let's go." Mitsuru said to them, and turning her back away to walk off, Junpei sighed when she did, making sure she didn't hear him complain.

"Geez, and I was expecting something to 'happen' t—G—graaahh!!!" Before Junpei even uttered the last sentence, an upper cut was delivered to his face by Akihiko, with a piss of sign on his head.

"**SHUT IT IORI!"** he snapped as Yukari walked far away from them as possible, valuing her own life.

* * *

"This is…..where you get your weapons and armor correct?" Theodore assumed, as they stood infront of the police station.

"Yup, but I tell ya, it ain't much…" Serein nodded with a shrug from her shoulders,

"I see…" Theodore turned his gaze to the small café, "Chagall Café…..?--…..Cafe….?"

Serein looked at his direction and smiled, "It's a nice and quiet place there, to drink coffee and cakes and other stuff…."

Theodore brought out a smile, "I see then," then a questioning face, "….Cakes….?"

Serein wanted to laugh, "You don't know what they are, don't you?"

Theodore blushed, "Eh--!---Uh….." he moved his eyes around, trying to calm down. "Of course I know, i-it's…..some sort of food, isn't it?"

"Yup." Serein walked ahead of him, "Come on, I'll treat you for it…"

Theodore seemed to hesitate a bit, being a gentleman by nature, having a girl to be the one to pay for your food is uncalled for.

But then again, she did say it herself without hesitation.

"Theodore?"

"!!—Ahh….Forgive me," Theodore's eyes widened a bit, and smiled as he let out a small sigh, "However, I would like to pay for out expenses instead…."

Serein shook her head, "No!." she said firmly, "When I said I'll pay, I'll pay…" Theodore didn't want that.

"No, I absolutely insist…" He replied,

"Then let's pay for half, I pay yours, you pay mine…." Serein said with a grin, although it seems like a weird idea, of course Theodore wasn't a kind of person to say are-you-stupid-or-what?, but there was no harm done to this anyway.

+++Chagall Café+++

"I see then, so this is what it tastes like…..Chocolate, isn't it?" Theodore smiled as he let his golden eyes look at Serein, who was also eating the same Chocolate cake as him, 2 slices for each of them.

"Yup, good huh?" Serein nodded as she proceeded to eat, one thing they both had in common, they have huge stomachs.

Theodore slight nodded as he watched her eat it all down, golden eyes were somehow set in detail of her, milky white skin, brown-reddish hair, and crimson blood, ruby eyes, and pink lips…….

"!!!" Theodore's eyes widened a bit as he looked away, what was suddenly going through him? He felt sudden burst of heat from his body, and his heart pumping faster all of a sudden, from the reflection of the spoon on the small plate, he could see a part of his face going red.

_This is what humans call….Blush, right…??_ He thought to himself as he felt himself give out a long sigh.

"Is there something wrong…?" Serein asked him, noticing his expression.

Theodore jumped a bit, this was weird, "No…there's nothing wrong Milady," he lied, he wasn't like this at the Velvet Room at all, in the Velvet Room, he was more calm, relaxed and yet hard to read, but here, as if he was a little kid,

But a part of it was true, it was his first time to actually stay out, and not to mention, he was used on wearing his blue clad clothes and hat.

It did felt weird not wearing them,

Serein knew this too, by the way he played with his cuffs, wondering if it was the same thing with his own,

"Hey…"

"Yes?" He looked up at her and saw he stand up,

"…Can you say, Arcades?"

"??"

+++Game Panic+++

"!!!!" Theodore gasped after being defeated by Serein for the 3rd time, Serein yelled out from victory, leaving Theodore in defeat.

He smiled, "This isn't fair Milady, it's my first time here." He seemed to enjoy losing.

Serein smirked, "Well, consider this as training….!" She began to stretch up, "Hah~….If only Tartarus was this easy…."

"….." Theodore continued to smile a bit, "How is your exploration in Tartarus? Have you reached the 100th floor yet?"

Serein turned her head to him, "Huh?—Oh, yeah we did…" Serein nodded, "it's a good thing my teammates doesn't get tired, no matter what difficulty it is…Aragaki-sempai rarely uses his persona though, just like Sanada-sempai…while Yukari and Junpei uses theirs, Mitsuru is a little of both…."

"And you?" Theodore asked.

"Dunno, both too?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Which reminds me, you have a persona too right?"

Theodore gave out a nod, "That is true…"

"I only saw you bring it out twice…What its name?" Serein asked, as she faced him with a grin, but she too got a grin from him, him pausing before answering.

"………" Then his eyes closed, "It's a secret…"

"Aww come on!" Serein groaned,

Theodore let out a soft chuckle, "Hahah, don't worry Milady…I'm sure you'll find out in time……." Then his eyes began to look worried, "…Time…?"

"Huh?—Something wrong?" Serein asked, noticing the sudden change.

Theodore did it again, he changed his emotion like a mask, "…No, it's nothing at all…." His eyes began to flash at her. "Fight me…."

"Fight you?—I already defeated you 3 times in a row!" She chuckled.

"Oh no not that kind of fight…." Theodore smiled, "….Persona to Persona…anytime I call you…."

"I see….okay then." Serein nodded.

Serein stopped her laugh, as she faced the seriousness of his eyes, it was weird, but she saw him smile again, it was a weird change of emotions.

"………Stop that." Serein said as she let her head rest on her hand,

Theodore's eyes widened, "??"

"Stop doing that mask change thing," she sighed, "It's too easy to read…."

"Understood."

"Huh." Serein never knew he would easily go like that, "…..No need to be so prim here….Come on, be yourself…"

Theodore smiled, "I am…" then he felt a tap on his fore head, one eye closed from the sudden feeling as he looked that it came from Serein's fingers, "Milady?"

"Milady this, and that…" Serein muttered with a small sigh, "All this formality….Call me by my name…..I'm not some kind of person higher than you."

"But you are one of our most valuable guests,"

"So what?" Serein grinned as she looked at him, her bloody red eyes struck golden eyes, "We aren't in the Velvet Room….so don't hide it all in,"

Theodore felt their eyes lock, then he closed them as he smiled,

"Very well…" He began to stand up, and hold her chin to pull her closer,

"The—The—Theodore!?" Serein blushed from the sudden pull, her face being inches away from his.

Their eyes were like melting into each other now, even though that might not be the right words to describe it, they just didn't look anywhere else but each other.

"….I'll let it all out." Theodore smiled at her,

"!?" Serein's eyes widened. She saw him come closer, and felt every nerve at her body stop, like she was going to give in, but not to mention the nervousness she was feeling right now.

"**OY."**

"Huh!?" Serein's eyes widened from the voice,

Theodore's eyes turned from soft to hard golden glare as his eyes turned from her to the person before them,

Serein also looked as she backed away a bit, "A—ARAGAKI-SEMPAI?!" she gasped. Her eyes flashed to see the tall beanie hat wearing senior standing before them,

"_**Lay off," **_Shinjiro said threateningly, eyes set at Theodore's face

Serein turned to Theodore, he was unshaken and had a smile on his face,

"Oh my, Aragaki, Shinjiro I presume?"

"So what?—If you are going to do it here, then do it somewhere else" Shinjiro grunted as he shifted his eyes to Serein, and back to Theodore, "It's making me puke…."

"Oh?—And why is that?" Theodore seems to be enjoying taunting him, eyes closed momentarily.

"Mind your own fucking business." Shinjiro growled, as he glared into golden eyes,

Theodore, feeling his glare looked back, his meeting dark gray eyes,

"You too…." He replied, it wasn't making the situation any better. "Judging from your tone and sudden interruption of our time together….I say it would be out of jealousy…."

"Fuck you…" Shinjiro was beginning to walk towards him even closer, enough to smack his smiling face, till he was pulled back by the arm by Serein.

"Sempai!!--Theodore that's enough both of you!!" Serein called it out,

Theodore seemed a bit disappointed, but he bowed his head slightly, "Yes, milady."

"Tch…" Shinjiro paused as he looked away, "Let go.." he jerked his arm back from her grip.

"Sempai…" Serein sighed a bit, it was unnerving at some point.

"It is time that I should part with you now," Theodore announced to her gently, "….Shall we continue tomorrow?—This request however is yet to be finish…"

"Huh?—O—Oh, sure…" Serein turned to him as she saw him bow politely to her. "I'll see you tomorrow then,"

Theodore gave one last nod, and smiled, "I would like to inform you by the way, that there shall be some people that are trapped in floors 120 to 126, please go and rescue them…."

"Thanks." Serein nodded, memorizing the floors as he turned around, his eyes looking at Shinjiro's glare, but instead of returning a glare, he smiled as he left the Café.

Serein sighed as she placed her hands on her hips and turned to face him,

"Well?" She asked him, one eye brow up.

Shinjiro felt like killing himself as he looked back, "Well what?!"

"What are you doing here??" Serein looked behind him, "And are the others here too??"

"Aki and the rest are gone, off to get executed…" Shinjiro shrugged his shoulders, "Damn using nick names….."

"So, why are you here?" Serein asked him,

"Who freakin' cares?"

"I do." Serein dead panned, "You suddenly appeared out of no where"

"So do you."

"Don't change the subject here!"

"Tch…" One of Shinjiro closed as if he was hit, "….I'm just here to get something to drink…..till….Till I saw that blue freak, and you…I just got sick."

"Sick?—Right…you, Sempai, can get sick easily….right."

"*cough*!!!--*Cough* *cough!!*!!!!--!!"

"Yeah, as if I'll fall for that." Serein rolled her eyes as Shinjiro began to cough, his hand holding his mouth and the other his stomach.

"*Cough!!* COUGH!!!!* COUGH* COUGH*COUGH!!!! *PANT* *GASP* COUGH!!!* COUGH!!!"

"H—Hey….stop joking around…!" Serein was now starting to become worried, "Hey…Sempa---!?!" she froze when she saw him pulled out his hand from his mouth, there was so much blood.

"….Shit…!" She heard him curse as he began to lose his balance,

"What the?!" Serein's eyes widened as she grabbed hold of his hand, "Sempai!?—W—We need to bring you to the hospital!!"

He jerked his hand away, " Shut it!—damn--*COUGH!!! *COUGH* COUGH* COUGH*!!!!!" as he coughed, his eyes strangely rested at her, he could see her yelling out to him with worried eyes, but he can't hear her anymore, everything seemed to be moving, and he felt like he was really going to puke.

He began to feel dizzy.

………………….

…………………

*THUMP*

"**SEM—SEMPAI!?!?!?—S—SOMEONE!!!! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!!!!"**

**++++++++++++++++++++++Hospital Room++++++++++++++++++++**

"_**Shi-nii,……Shi-nii…!"**_

_???—This….voice….?_

"_**Come on, wake up already…!" *giggles* "She's going to be really worried you know..! Onii-chan too!"**_

_Onii-chan…Shi-nii….?.....!!!!!!_

_!!!—Don't tell me…that you're…..that you're Miki!?_

"_**Yup, it's me…" *smiles* "….I want you to know….That you have a long life ahead of you, don't waste it…"**_

_Wait….Am I, I mean…. if I'm hearing you then, am I _

"_**Boo-boo! Wrong!—You're not dead…you're just sleeping, that's why you need to wake up….She's worried y'know?"**_

_She….?_

"_**Yup! She!---Horah wakey, wakey Shin-nii!" (Horah= Come on)**_

_No…I don't want to….What if I don't want to huh?—What are you going to do about it?!_

"_**Geez, you're the same as ever………." *smiles* "….I just want you to know too,…..That you aren't always on your own….Onii-chan, Aries-neechan and I are here with you…So don't go on kicking the bucket…k?"**_

_What the—What the hell are you suddenly talking about!? Kicking the bucket??_

"_**Looks like time's up…..Don't forget, okay?" *voice fades away* **_

"_**Shin-nii…"**_

_No—Wait!!!---The heck—I can't even feel my damn body--!!_

_Miki hold it!!! Hold it right there!!!!! Oy!!!!_

"…Miki……" Shinjiro muttered, as his eyes slowly opens, he knows the familiar white ceiling, he was in the hospital, wearing their itchy clothes, "The fuck….?" He added as he sat up, and felt like he just bumped into something from his left.

He turned his head to see Serein's head, she was sleeping there, he looked around the room, he saw someone else too.

It was Aki, sitting not so far away from her, his closed as he napped, head resting at his hand with a magazine slowly falling off his lap,

Outside, he could hear the arguments of Junpei and Yukari, together with the yells of Mitsuru and the worried voice of Fuuka,

"The hell, why are they all here….?"

"**Isn't it obvious?—They're worried about you, Shin-nii…."**

For a brief moment, he thought he saw a little girl right next to Serein when a voice came back and disappeared as fast as it came,

"Miki….!?" Shinjiro's eyes were still wide open, scanning the room for the 4th time. He felt his head ache as he fell back to the bed, "Ugh….I'm now fuckin' hallucinating….Quit it Miki!"

"Mmph…?" Serein slowly moved as she noticed the raise of his voice that began to awaken her. Before Shinjiro could react, her eyes are now open, and softened up into a gentle, look, "Sempai, you're alright!"

Shinjiro looked away, "The hell….why am I in the hospital?"

"Don't you remember?—You passed out in Chagall Café, you were coughing out blood… but it's a good thing it stopped," Serein said as she reached over to wake up Akihiko, which jolted from her cold hand.

"?—Shinji!" Akihiko rubbed his eyes a bit, "You're awake….how are you feeling?"

"Like shit, now get me out of here!" Shinjiro complained as he scratched his shoulder from the clothes, "Damn, how do people get used wearing these things?!"

"The doctor said some of the reasons why you are here is smoking…and drugs," Serein added the last part with a worried look, Akihiko eyes widened.

"Drugs!?" He stood up. "Shinji, you take drugs!?"

"Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders, "For medicine, its medicine so just cool off,"

"I can't c—Wait, you mean medicine….what kind of medicine? Are you sick?" Akihiko began to step closer, a bit furious for Shinjiro hiding things from him. "…Don't hide anything from me Shinji!"

Shinjiro groaned a bit once Akihiko began to raise his voice, and when he could hear the others from outside, wondering what was going on.

He had to hide it.

There's no way he couldn't.

"I already got a look in the doctor, these drugs are just for my infection in the lungs…." He began to cover it up, "From smoking….happy now?"

"You're lying…" Akihiko shook his head, "I know you Shinji, don't think I don't."

"Whether you like it or not, I do think like that…" Shinjiro and him began to exchange glares. "Fuck out of my business, Aki."

"I won't!!" Akihiko snapped,

"…………." Serein didn't say anything, she didn't know what words that would make them stop from arguing.

"What's going on here?—Akihiko?" soon Mitsuru and the others began to rush in the room, Mitsuru turned her gaze to Shinjiro, "Aragaki?"

"Sempai?" Yukari and Fuuka both said as they all looked worried.

Shinjiro didn't mind it. "….Don't let me say it again,"

"It ain't your fucking business……fuck out." Shinjiro glared at Akihiko,

Akihiko wanted to punch him, the proof was the sound of his gloves tightening, but the look from Shinjiro, he wasn't joking, and decides to stand down.

"One day, I'll beat it out from you—Just be lucky to be still in the hospital….!!" Akihiko said angrily.

"Not if I beat the shit out of you first." Shinjiro replied, "I don't need any ol' luck…."

The air was heavy now, as the 2 men glared at each other, Mitsuru, being the most matured one didn't even know what to say to make them stop the glaring contest.

Serein began to stand up, and sighs as she placed her hands at the pocket of her long black jacket,

"Serein-chan?" Junpei noticed as they looked at her walking passed them and to the door, "Where are you going??"

"Anywhere out of this child room," Serein said coldly.

Akihiko and Shinjiro began to avert their glaze and turned it to her, however she wasn't shaken.

"What was that you little brat?!!" Shinjiro snapped at her,

"What are talking about?!!" Akihiko added too, angrily of course.

She returned them a glare that leveled with their own, which struck everyone in the room. _**"Don't go on raising your damn voices and transferring your anger on me, Sanada-sempai, Aragaki-sempai….."**_

"……………………_**.."**_ Akihiko and Shinjiro both felt themselves move back an inch, their Leader was now over-whelming.

"Tsuge…." Junpei gulped, (Tsuge= Incredible or amazing)

Yukari nodded, "…Scary…" Fuuka agreed with it as she stepped closer to her,

Even Mitsuru was impressed in how Serein silenced them all,

"**If you guys are done being so childish, I suggest both of you get a grip, Sanada-sempai, if you're best friend doesn't want to share with you something, then I say let him be….Respect his decision."**

Serein said firmly to him, her glare focusing on him,

"Ugh…" Akihiko felt the impact as he looked away. "…..Sorry…Shinji…" he began to apologize.

"Don't need you apology, Aki….Ain't you're fault…" Shinjiro muttered as he slowly became calm.

"**As for you, Aragaki-sempai…."** Serein turned her glare to him this time. **"….Don't go on bad mouthing on people who are concerned about you, whether you like it or not, people will continue to be worried about you…And also…don't you think you would have said it to Sanada-sempai more gently???"**

"…Shit…" one eye of Shinjiro closed, feeling the impact as well,

Serein looked at all of the, seeing that they have learned their lesson,

She closed her eyes and sighed, "…I'm going back to the dorm….Don't come near me if you guys are still acting childish….Or else I'll beat you up into a pulp at Tartarus all the way back here," she turned around and slammed the door shut when she left, proving her anger all of a sudden.

"Shit, what's her problem now?? Isn't she over reacting??" Shinjiro cursed a bit.

Yukari snapped at him, "Her problem is you!!" She stood infront of him, "She was worried sick!!—She kept on yelling for help!! And she didn't want to leave your side till you wake up like Sanada-sempai here!!!"

"….Hmph." Shinjiro looked away.

"That's right Aragaki-san! Even Akihiko-sempai was worried!!" Junpei stepped in with Yukari, and Fuuka followed.

"We all were worried about you, Sempai!" Fuuka said as she nodded her head, then she looked away as she held her arm, "But now….I'm also worried about Aries-chan……It's almost time for the Dark Hour…"

Akihiko's eyes widened, "She's pretty stubborn at times…and she has some problems with controlling her anger but—Don't you think she might…?!"

Mitsuru too was startled, everyone did, but she shook her head.

"No, she can't it's against the system…" She said, "However….she did looked upset and angry…."

"So you think she might go there alone to blow off some steam?!—Dude! Girls are scary!!" Junpei said with a cold chill.

"That ain't the problem now!" Yukari snapped as she hit his head.

"Ow!"

Shinjiro began to realize something, "….That bell boy said something…about rescuing people at floors 120 to….um, 126…."

Everyone turned they eyes to him, seeing his reaction, he began to look pissed.

"That little kid!—Hurry up and get me out of here now!!" Shinjiro snapped,

"O—Of course!—Takeba!" Mitsuru nodded as she turned to Yukari,

"Got it!" she said as she rushed out of the room.

Junpei and Fuuka were puzzled, "Wait—what's going on?!—Don't tell me she'll!"

"We can't say for sure, but Aries has some anger controlling problems…" Mitsuru shook her head, "Anyhow we have to hurry."

++++++++++++++++++++Dormitory++++++++++++++++++

"Ugh….What's with me today?" Serein sighs as she let herself fall on the sofa couch, stretching a bit, she looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "….I would be lying if I said I didn't want to know why he takes those medicine…but…."

She turned to her side as she slowly opened her eyes, "………………….."

_Something…doesn't feel right………_

+++++++++Dark Hour/Alley++++++++++++++++++++++++

Within the Dark Hour, there was one coffin that disappeared, and a person, a man appeared.

"?...Huh?" He began to look around, seeing coffins around him. "Wh—What the?!" he gasped as he slowly stepped back.

"**Konbawa,"**

The man jolted from a voice as he turned to see 3 people,

"W—WHO ARE YOU!?!" he cried out,

"Looks like he's out too, pity…no potential though," the guy with glasses, a silver case and blue hair sighs,

"…………………………" The girl in the dress just looked at the man who was panicking,

The voice came from the middle, who had yellow eyes, shirtless and just freakin' weird.

"However, it seems we have to get rid of you….Since you are of no use, and would turn into a shadow anyway," He said as he pulled out his gun.

"W—WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?" the man gasped, eyes widening as he saw the gun being pointed at him. "DON'T—DON'T COME CLOSER!!!!!!" he began to run off,

The gun holding guy sighed as he shoots, a loud single bang came, and then a thud from the ground.

"They always run, don't they?" The blue haired guy muttered,

"He's not dead." The red head girl said plainly, "Is that alright not to finish him off?."

"Yeah, come on, let's go…" he shrugs as the silvered hair guy walked on ahead.

"………………………."

++++++++++++++Dormitory/Dark Hour++++++++++++

"Well…looks like I have to get going…" Serein sighs as she stood up from the coach, seeing it was already the Dark Hour, no one has yet to come in.

"It only lasts for a few hours, and the people trap there would get killed soon….I better hurry," she said,

She rushed upstairs to her room and changed her clothes, it was like their uniform's attire, except the part of their black blouse covering their long white sleeved shirt, this one had small frills at the end of each cuff,

Its partner was a short black skit and long black socks, the attire she got as a reward from Theodore when she gave him a Muscle Drink from his requests,

She placed her hostler carrying her Evoker to hang on her shoulders like a shoulder bag, and wore a long black jacket, hiding the hostler, there was an extra place in the hostler that was meant for another gun or some things, that is where she placed the rod.

It's been a while, her hands had recovered faster than expected, and it didn't mind her though, but that fact she had a long way to go,

She was only able to reach the 100th floor with the others, and she has no time to waste.

She reached over to her drawer and got a small shoulder back, filled with items that would be useful, she doesn't want anything to happen like the last time, she had a persona that has the skill Traesto, so she won't have any problem at all.

She nodded to herself, confident, and same time a bit sad.

But she shook it off, "….I'll have to do it anyway…"

+++++++++++++Outside the Hospital/Dark Hour+++++++++

"Woah!—It's the Dark Hour already!?" Junpei jumped as they exited the hospital, everyone too was startled.

"Since it just turned into the Dark Hour, let's go to the dorm! She must be still making preparations!!" Yukari added to all of them, and all of them nodded.

"I'll go ahead in Tartarus, everyone please hurry…." Mitsuru said as she sat up at her motorcycle.

"I'm going too!!" Fuuka said as she approached her Senior, "I may be able to find her too as we go by places,"

"Please do Yamagishi," Mitsuru nodded as she waited for her to sit behind her, and off they went.

"Well let's go!" Akihiko said to them as Shinjiro followed them all as well,

++++++++++++++Tartarus+++++++++++++++++++

"Huh….all the shadows are running again," Serein sighed as she just walked around floor 104, "Maybe from my fight with the Hierophant from the last full moon…..I won't get any experience at this point here…"

Even the biggest blobs began to run away scared, having a sound of a weird high pitch chicks, or chicken, or whatever sound it made.

In no time, she already found the stairs and up she went to the next floor, the same things happened for the next 10 floors, and the 10 more floors.

Floor 123, and still, no people around the place,

"This would be easier if Fuuka was here," Serein sighed as she looked around, the scared shadows are gone, and now she had to be more cautious at every turn she took, but it turns out to be completely easy from there, the shadows weren't that different there.

The shadows weren't actually her problem here, it just felt boring now,

"Hey~! Anyone out there !?" Serein called out as she made her voice echo through the place. But there was no answer, "Ugh, why can't Theodore have a more specific location to tell me??"

"**UAAAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"!?!" Serein jolted as she heard a scream coming up ahead, she released her rod staff as she ran towards the place.

When she looked, it was a young lady, shielding herself with fear as a shadow crawls like crazy towards her.

"Get back!!" Serein yelled out to her as the young lady noticed her footsteps, the lady moved to the side as Serein let out a scream and slashes it up,

Then it began to morph into 3 kinds of shadows,

Serein brought out her Evoker and pointed to her forehead,

"ANGEL!" she called out as a blonde angel came out, and delivered all heavy winds attacks to all foes, which was luckily to be their weakness.

Serein smiled as she saw the shadows disappear, "Phew." She turned to the young lady, only to find out that she had passed out.

"Oh boy…" She groaned, as she pulled her gun out and called out a persona, "Traesto!"

Serein appeared at the entrance as she placed the young lady down gently,

"Well, they can't move so I doubt they would be going back in…." she turned back to the stairs that headed the clock, and proceeded to go back to the floor she ended with.

She didn't really know what to do with the people she found, usually it was Fuuka and Mitsuru's job to do that, but she knew they would came here soon,

And so they did,

"Tsuge….She already found one of the survivors of the Dark Hour…" Junpei said noticing the young lady laying on the floor,

Yukari was a bit proud that Serein proved to Junpei that women are strong and could stand alone,

While the rest had worried faces,

"The hell are we standing here for?—I'm going ahead." Shinjiro muttered, hands in pockets as he proceeded to the stairs,

"Wait a minute Shinji!—I'm coming with you," Akihiko called out as he ran next to him, Yukari and Junpei did as well, Mitsuru stayed behind to keep Fuuka company, just incase untoward incidents happens.

+++++Within Tartarus/ 114th floor+++++++++++

"Shit, she ain't here either…" Shinjiro muttered as he regrouped with the others,

"I can't believe she could go this far, did something else happened guys?" Yukari asked worriedly as she turned to them, Junpei shook his head,

"Hey, I was busted with Akihiko-sempai and you….Ah, that's right," Everyone turned to Shinjiro, knowing fully enough he wasn't with them. "Serein-chan was with you and called an ambulance when you collapsed, anything happened between you guys Aragaki-san?"

"!" Shinjiro recalled the time he interfered with Theodore's actions, but he tried best not to react too much, "Nothin'."

"……………." Akihiko seems suspicious about his behavior, but best not to start up a fight, for Serein's sake. "Come on, she can't have gone that f----"

****I found her!! I found Aries-chan!!****** Fuuka's voice echoed in their heads before Akihiko could finish, a sigh of relief came from Yukari and Junpei.

"That's great Yamagishi, where is she?" Akihiko replied, relaxing a bit.

****Hold on a b--!!—Wow….!****

"Areh?—What's so amazing Fuuka-chan?" Junpei asked.

***S—She's already in the 124th floor…!****

Everyone jolted, "Already!?" Yukari gasped.

"Shit, is she that pissed off??" Shinjiro cursed, not hiding the fact he was startled by it.

***But she may go higher…everyone plea--!!ah!!!*****

There was a sudden gasp coming from her, and a loud thump.

"Yamagishi?—Oy! Yamagishi?!" Akihiko called out, noticing the silence suddenly passing.

***I—It's alright, I was just surprised….Another survivor suddenly appeared out of no where, Kirijo-sempai is taking care of them now…**** Fuuka said,

Everyone looked at each other, without a doubt, Serein's the only one with the skill of Traesto in her damn how many personas she has in her soul.

***!!!—Everyone please hurry, Aries-chan is now at the 125th floor!***

"Shit, stop dozing off let's go!" Shinjiro said as he run off to find the stairs,

"Right," Akihiko gestured the others to follow as they went off.

+++++++++Tartarus/125th floor+++++++++

"Ri~ght~!" Serein yawned as she stopped for awhile, "just one more floor for scanning, then I'm off to bed…~"

She began to walk on a evenly pace, finding bits of treasure and items on the floor, it wasn't long before the stairs was at the next corner.

"Alright, let's get this over with..~!" she said as she ran towards it.

++++++++++Tartarus/???+++++++++++++

"Areh…??" Serein looked around as she walked up in the stairs, then suddenly it began to change. "WHA—WHAT THE?!!??!"

***AAAH!!!!!!****** Fuuka's voice suddenly came out as a scream that halted everyone who were all now in floor 117.

"Oy Yamagishi!!—Don't go around yelling in our heads!! The shit's your problem?!!" Shinjiro called out as he shook his head, and so did everyone.

***It's—It's Aries-chan!!! I felt her go up through the stairs, but somehow the whole place morphed into another place—I can't find her anymore!! She's…she's gone!!**** Fuuka called out in panic.

"Gone?—What!?" Junpei yelled out as Yukari gave them all medicine for dizziness, her eyes widened from what she had heard.

"What do you mean she's gone!?" Akihiko yelled out, "She must be somewhere here!!"

****She isn't, all of Tartarus is still unexplored, if she's far away I can't reach her….But somehow, she must have been shifted to a different place, but at the same floor*****

"Wha?" Yukari asked, "Wait…So you mean she must be still at the same floor, but at a different place?!"

*****I can't describe it either everyone…But please do hurry to that floor!! There might be a chance she might be there!—Right before I felt her disappear, something happened with her presence, it was like it was being pulled away, something inside of her was being pulled out…*******

"Inside of her??" Akihiko repeated, he turned to the others, it was clear the confusion was in their faces, he sighed. "Come on, nothing will happen if we just sit here and panic."

"Y—You're right Sempai, come on let's go!" Junpei nodded.

+++++++++++Tartarus/???++++++++++++

"Ugh….!" Serein felt her whole body ache, as she tried to stand up, she was laying on the floor, like she was critically hit.

She opened her eyes, and saw a single room, actually, she was in a single room, "What the…?"

She stood up, feeling a bit wobbly.

"I see you are awake, Milady…." A voice came out of no where, from behind her.

She turned to see Theodore, clad in blue, his old clothes again.

"Theodore…?" Serein cleared her eyes, yeah, it was him, "What are you doing here?—and where are we?"

"It's called a battle area….Remember my request to you?" Theodore smiled, he placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly, "Good Evening to you…"

"Ah, yeah, Good evening…" Serein said, then her eyes widened. "What, you mean, you're going to fight me here?—now?"

"Yes, here, now." Theodore nodded, "As for the reward, it shall be an outrageous amount of experience you shall obtain, making you level up higher amongst all of your friends…" he explained as he brought out the brown book which was the compendium.

"Now, shall we?" Theodore grinned, "Ladies first."

Serein wanted to hit him, she hated when he uses words like that, however, when she reached for her Evoker, her eyes widened.

"My—My Evoker!?" She gasped as she looked at her hostler, her hostler wasn't even there.

"So this is an Evoker?—A surprising resemblance of a gun…" Theodore said as he examined her hostler and her Evoker.

"Give that back!" Serein called out irritatedly.

Theodore smiled as it disappeared in mid air, "We are first going to do combat…no magic, so pl--!!"

"**I SAID GIVE IT BACK YOU JERK!!!"** Serein charged towards him furiously, rod ready.

"EH?" Theodore blinked, as he moved to the side to dodge it, "I'm sorry if I ha-----"

"**Give me back my Evoker!-Now!-Now!-Now!-Now!!!" **Serein complained like a child as she chased him around, **"QUIT DODGING YOU BIG JERK!"**

_Milady easily gets angry when someone gets her things without permission…I have learned something new._ Theodore put that in mind,

When he sees her about to bring out another slash, he pulled the hard compendium book and used it as a shield, blocking her attack with one hand.

Serein turned and proceeded with a diagonal cut, he smiled, as he stopped it with one hand, and leaned on it.

Serein tried to shake him off, but it was like an invisible force was holding it in place,

"Please do not let rage get to you so much." Theodore said as he turned and let out a run house kick to her.

"KH!!!" Serein gasped as she felt her body got kicked off and slammed to the wall, "D—damn…!" she gasped as one eye opened to look.

She grabbed her rod to clash with Theodore's compendium that was about to smash her face,

"Impressive reflexes," Then he began to smile again, with a small chuckle. "Just like your character in the game called 'Tekken'…"

"And just like her—I'm going to crush your skull!" Serein grinned as she moved her feet to trip him,

"!!" Theodore was caught off balance, alarmed, he jumped back and ended up getting his sleeves ripped from a slash mark coming swiftly from Serein, then a kick from his side.

His feet screeched stopping himself from going back further, withstanding the blow.

"I'm not done yet!" Serein called out as she let out a loud yell from above,

Theodore grinned as he grabbed the tip of the blade with one hand,

"!!!" Serein's eyes widened, as she saw his white gloves now being soaked with blood, she shifted her eyes to him, and he seems unaffected.

Then she felt him pull the rod away, throwing it off and grabbing Serein by the side and pushed her down the floor,

"Gh!!" Serein gasped, her eyes closed shut as she felt pain rise from her body, the weight of Theodore on her was heavy,

"Please do not let your guard down…" Theodore gave her a tip as he pulled up his other hand, the one that wasn't holding a compendium, he made it form for a hand stab.

But before it reached her chest, she grabbed hold of it,

"Kh--!!" she felt her hand redden, the sudden speed from his hand was like holding a blade. "K—h—H—haaahhh!!" Serein yelled out as she pull all her strength to move her legs and made them exchange places, now Theodore was below her.

"!!!" It was his turn to feel the impact on the ground, but he had the advantage when it comes to strength, and his used his legs to push her up.

Serein recovered, moving the air around her skillfully as she landed near her rod,

But when she stood up, she felt her foot ache. "!!!" her eyes widened as she fell into a knight kneeling position, "D—Dammit…!" _It sprained!!_ She added in thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Theodore asked her,

When she looked, it was too late, Theodore pushed her to the wall, his arm against her throat.

"!!!!!" Her eyes widened as it closed shut from pain, she could almost feel her neck break.

"……….." Theodore seems to be hesitating a bit,_ Just a little more… I need to know it…I need to know if she could…_

His golden eyes widened when he saw her eyes looking at him.

"…………" It somehow gave him a critical hit in the inside.

+++++++++Tartarus/125th+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Dammit—She ain't here!!" Akihiko punched the wall and let out a frustrated groan.

"Sempai calm down..!" Yukari said, "You're still injured, let me heal you!"

"I don't give a shit about th—Kh…!" Shinjiro didn't even finish as he dropped to his knees a bit,

"Aragaki-san, please calm down…!" Junpei said, but backed away when a fiery aura and a death glare struck him by Shinji.

The reason why they were all too exhausted was because they didn't even stop running and fighting every shadow they meet to go around, not even stopping for a heal.

"Hey Fuuka-chan! Can you sense her yet?!" Junpei called out loud.

****I'm sorry, but she isn't here anymore…she isn't even with us here either…If only I was a bit stronger…*** Fuuka said worriedly.

"It's alright Yamagishi, we just need to keep on looking." Akihiko replied before Junpei did, "She can't be far…"

"Oy—Takeba, heal me already so I can get this shit over with already!" Shinjiro called out, which made her jolt a bit. "Hurry up!"

+++++++++++++Tartarus?/???+++++++++++++++++++

"…..First round, finished.." Theodore said as he let go of her.

Serein sink to the ground, coughing and coughing, then she saw her Evoker being pushed towards her by Theodore's feet.

She grabbed hold of it as she slowly stood up.

"Let us begin with the final round…" Theodore sounded serious now, he wasn't smiling anymore, he unlocked the compendium and began to call up a persona.

To her surprise, he had one of the personas she has as well, it healed him up.

She too did the same, but still looking at the compendium he held.

After for awhile, he countered her every attack with again, surprising her with every persona, all of it was the same thing she held in her 'sea'.

"You must be wondering why do I have the same ability as you?" Theodore asked, noticing her gaze, "I own the compendium, allowing me access to all of your personas…However, I shall be using only mine for now, please do not worry…"

"I'm not worried!" Serein said as she pulled it to her head, "PER!!!---PER……..Per…s" she felt her eyes drop as she fell to her knees again,

"What's going on…?" she asked herself, _I already…healed myself…_

Theodore's eyes widened as he closed his compendium, "Pardon me." He said as he quickly went to her,

But she pushed him away, weapon ready. Thinking this might be a trap,

"Milady please." Theodore shook his head as he went closer,

"G—Garuu—uhh!!" Serein struggled to say, making the u or garu more like an 'ugh'. But she didn't even have enough Soul power to do so,

"…Why…Why is it…if you don't want to fight me…then!" Serein felt hazy, the scene growing foggy.

"Milady…!" Theodore called out as he tried to get hold of her, but he received another blow from her naginata, now his sleeve is torn off.

"….Do you….even know…" she panted as she tried to get on her feet, "…what it means…to be someone's friend..?"

Theodore's eyes looked at her, concerned, and there was even, an add of confusion. "Milady, you're condition is getting worst…if I--"

"A friend doesn't test his friend no matter what the case is! No one does!" Serein snapped at him, it struck him critically, as his eyes widened with her yell. "Yet you…." She felt everything in her body retire, "…Fight without…feeling any….remorse…"

Serein's body couldn't take it anymore, she dropped onto one knee, as the sound made a loud thump.

"I won't…..!" She muttered angrily as she tried to get up, "Let you…be like this…."

"Milady!!" Theodore shook himself awake and ran towards her, he tried to ease her to sit down, but the feeling of her clenching onto his jacket somehow made him froze. "…………." _What is this feeling….? Guilt…?_

It was now his fault, he never intended his request to result like this.

"….Hah…don't look at me….with that…mask of yours" she muttered as she smiled at bit, "…don't…get me wrong…I'm alright, let me heal myself some more…." She said as she tried to get up, but yet, she failed to do so again. "….I'll finish this request……I ain't angry…so don't look so guilty…"

"……." Weirdly enough, his lips didn't move when he wanted to say something, he was lost in words,

"….N—ngh…!" Serein's hand suddenly clenched harder to his jacket, as if she was going to rip a hole into it, her eyes widened and then close shut, as she writhed in sudden pain. "W—what….is…going….ugh..!?!"

"Milady?....Milady!!" Theodore noticed her skin going paler, and coldness suddenly filling her body's temperature, "It looks like the effects of the dark hour but…."

"U---UUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serein began to scream out loud that it echoed the place.

++++++Tartarus/125th--???++++++++++

"Come on guys! It's the st----"

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Before Junpei gave out a smiling and cheerful call out that he found the stairs, a horrifying scream echoed through the halls.

"That's!!" Yukari stopped at her tracks to move,

"SHIT…!" Shinjiro was the first to began to go off running to the location, Akihiko following when he saw Shinjiro passing pass him. Yukari and Junpei did as well,

Then they turned to a weird door, before they knew it, it was locked shut.

"Dammit, anyone got a ke-----" Before Junpei even finished, Shinjiro and Akihiko kicked the damn door open.

Exposing them to a weird and huge room, and there, they saw Serein being carried by the young pale-blonde haired clad in blue, which was Theodore of course.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Shinjiro yelled out as he ran towards him, Akihiko and the rest following his lead.

Theodore jumped back, dodging his punch before it planted to his face,

"I apologize however, Milady is in great pain…." Theodore said as he referred Milady to Serein clearly, pointing his eyes to the girl in his arms, shivering, pale as a ghost. "It seems due to he condition….even at such level her stack of personas were too great….and there may seem something else…"

"I don't give a shit you think!" Shinjiro yelled at him.

"Give Aries back to us!" Akihiko called out, "We can take care of her, not you! For some reason she's only feeling like this because she's near you!"

This made Theodore's eyes widened, it felt…painful.

"That's right!! She never got sick of the effects in Tartarus!! So this must be all your doing then!!!" Junpei backed up his Seniors as Yukari nodded with a fierce glare at Theodore.

"……There's no much time…." Theodore muttered, and for the first time, it sounded irritated that it caught Serein's attention, as she tried to open her eyes.

* * *

**Ugh, I think I made this one too long…..oh well!!! imagination can't be held I your hands that easy!**

**Everyone please review!!! I am so happy that other people saw my work and loved it!!!! Please continue on reviewing!!!!!**

**Shinjiro: Whatever….just do the shit and review….**

***BANG!!!!***

**Shinjiro: OW!!!---The hell did you do that for kid!?**

**Serein: Stop saying bad words to the readers!! It's bad karma! And we should be thankful that they at least read this fan fic!!!!**

**Shinjiro: Tch…I don't give a damn.**

***BANG!!!!!***

**Shinjiro: !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blackeclipse: Ugh…I am really doing so much wrong in this fanfic! I hope the other readers wouldn't kill me….**

**Anyway I enjoy this! It's so fun~! I got inspired a bit after watching some videos at Youtube….and an idea just popped up at my head!!**

**Read on to find out what it is!!**

**Shinjiro: Ugh, whatever it is…it would be another pain in the ass.**

**Disclaimer: I…Do not own Persona 3/FES/Portable….UGH—DAMMIT!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Changes.**

She could see the frustration in his eyes, as he tried to summon the Velvet Room's Door mentally, but something was interfering, his emotions, which somehow surprised Theodore greatly, having these kinds of emotions was anomalous to him.

"Everyone, let's give him a piece of our minds!!" Junpei called out an All-Out-Attack.

Everyone agreed, but before they charged towards them, they saw Serein's hand, their Leader, gestured her hand for a halt.

"It's alright….." she said as she shook her head, she smiled a bit, but the pain gave away that it was indeed not alright.

"Shut up, Aries…" Shinjiro said out loud furiously, "We have to get you fast, out of this shit right now!"

"That is exactly what I am trying to do…" Theodore cut in, seeing the chance, he was able to open a portal, and came out a door.

***Areh?—I could sense an enormous source of energy in where you guys are….but…I can't pin point its exact location…!!**** Fuuka announced nervously,

The others couldn't see it,

Serein could though,

"We're going back in there?---Igor's going t….!!!!" before Serein complained, she grabbed her stomach, now the pain was concentrating at her stomach, like it was eating itself now. "Gy---Gyah…!!!"

"SEREIN!!!" Yukari gasped as she ran towards them, but Theodore was too fast, and she almost tripped before she was able to grab hold of Serein for her to see what was wrong.

"Where'd he go!?!" Akihiko called out as he looked around, then finally seeing him standing at the far end of the room.

To those who could see the Velvet Room door, Theodore's hand was on the door knob, but those who couldn't, they were wondering what his hand was doing.

"There is no need to worry….She shall be brought back to her room before you all would go on with your lives the next morning…" Theodore said, his other hand seemed to have now holding Serein tighter and closer, and also making sure he doesn't let go of the compendium, anything that would give away any other secrets would be troublesome.

"…!!...S…Sem…pai….!!" Serein muttered a bit as she winced at the pain. "…Ara..ga….ki…..!!"

Shinjiro, is smart enough to know she was calling out to him, and perhaps also to Akihiko, seeing to it they were both Seniors, and something within made him want to go into killing mode.

It was the same thing with Akihiko, whose gloves were now making a squeaking noise from his clenching fists, Junpei and Yukari were a bit over whelmed from the intense tension they sense from the Seniors.

***Aries-chan is in terrible condition!!! Someone help her!!!*** Fuuka called out as if she Serein is going to die soon.

It didn't help though.

"I said…" Shinjiro muttered, "…Give her back…you damn bastard…!"

His eyes were glaring upon Theodore, like was trying to burn him, but Theodore didn't shake, he turned the door knob.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!" Akihiko began to deliver a right punch to Theodore, suddenly appearing from his right, but Theodore dodged it swiftly.

"You ain't going anywhere!!" Shinjiro yelled out as he came up from behind, meaning to punch Theodore in the abs, but. "K-KH!!!" Theodore pulled his knee up and hit Shinjiro to the stomach, making him fall to his knees on the floor.

"Shinji!!!" Akihiko gasped.

"Aragaki-san!!!"

"Sempai!!!" Yukari and Junpei soon followed,

"..D—Damn…y—you…!" Shinjiro cursed, but when he looked up to curse again, Theodore was gone.

"!? Dammit! They're gone!!!" Akihiko, who noticed his best friends expression looked everywhere. Yukari and Junpei too looked around in horror, there was no sign of them at all,

****?!!!—Aries-chan and Theodore-san are….they just disappeared..! together with the mysterious source of strong power…!*****

"Yamagishi, can you summon us back!?" Akihiko called out loud, "Everyone's Soul power is drained…..Shinji is..!"

****UN---UNDERSTOOD!!!*** Fuuka said in a worried voice, as the surroundings of the small Leaderless group grown brighter.

* * *

++++++++++++Velvet Room++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

"_**I'm so sorry…..Please forgive me…!"**_

_???.......This voice…….?_

"_**Master….I…I wanted to come out…so much…I wanted to be out there with you……and when…I sensed you deeply in trouble……I…!"**_

The familiar harmonic voice, without a doubt it was him.

…_Orpheus…? _Serein's eyes slowly opened, for her to see Igor sitting down in his usual spot, and Theodore by his side, but the usual smile had disappeared, rather, it looked like he was greatly ashamed for his foolish deeds.

"Are you awake.?" Igor called out to Serein who nodded slightly as she tried to fix herself up the chair, "It seems your bonds were great….moving mountains and things impossible…Even I was greatly startled, from how you made people act…Like my assistant for instance… *chuckles* Indeed this is interesting…"

"…I…I would like to apologize, Milady…" Theodore said as he bowed his head slightly.

"I—It's not your fault…." Serein shook her head, "…Don't apologize."

"…However.." Theodore shook his head, taking the blame to himself, but again, he was lost in words.

Igor continued, "The reason for your earlier pain, was that of because your Persona, the one who had taken Human form, sensed the aura from my assistant…Take it like an alarm…for thus, he tried to come out by its own free will to protect you…." Igor gestured like always with his hands, "It is rare…extremely rare for a persona to achieve such emotions….Such as to gain human form, this persona of yours wants to be with you…Not only within you…But by your side…..Have you been forgetting to summon him?"

Serein gulped, feeling guilt.

She was so concentrated on finding new strong personas, that she never bothered on using Orpheus because he wouldn't learn anymore skills, but she never thought of Orpheus being so useless, but somehow it made it look like that without her knowing.

"Yes…at times…" Serein muttered sadly.

"…….." Igor grinned, "Personas are emotionless beings who forgets their past lives…who they were and only exist to be used as a façade for those who summon them…However you are that of a Wild Card…remember that, you are full of infinite possibilities….I would like you to know, that your persona is unlike any other, the first persona to obtain, emotions of its own….However, you are not alone….there is also another Wild Card wielder, in this world as well….You guys, also are very related."

Serein's eyes widened, "What do you mean? Are you saying there's also someone like me?" she stood up from the news. "Related'…?"

"It looks like he couldn't bare to wait any longer, because from the very beginning you came to this room….He was here, waiting….till you would notice something, but perhaps…He is a little too impatient…" Igor began o gesture his hand, pointing to his right, a door that curtains been removed by an invisible force.

Then it opened, as the bright filled the room, there stood a silhouette,

"!?" Serein shielded her eyes

In her mind, there was an image.

She was standing before a piano, and a sound from behind her could be heard.

…_a…violin..?_ she thought to herself,

Then she saw something, her hand being held by a hand coming from behind, easing her hand gently to the keys, and she began to press one note.

The image disappeared when the door was closed, when her eyes opened, a young man stood before her, he looked 1 year older than her.

His bangs were long and it covered his right eye, he had their uniform on, and the same mp3 player as she did, but with blue head phones, his hair was blue, or was it deep purple? But here, it looked like midnight blue, dark blue, and his eyes were blue, but glazed with silver.

He was like the polar opposite of Serein, red and blue.

And he was awfully familiar,

"This here, is the other Wild Card wielder…He has been watching you all this time, however he is too shy perhaps to approach you." Igor said as he pointed to the boy. "Go on. Introduce yourself,"

The boy looked at Igor, then back to Serein as he walked towards her,

His eyes blinked as he looked down at her,

"…Arisato…" he began to say his last name, "Arisato…Minato…"

_Minato Arisato_ the name was somehow familiar to her,

"He is…Your pasted life." Igor began to say.

Serein's eyes widened, "M—My what!?"

"Your pasted life in this world to be exact." Igor explained with a weird and gross smile, "There was a time, when this young man here was you…and he was in your very same condition…going through with all those events, and have done it splendidly…..However, there seems to be a problem…the one that was suppose to be suppressed and into a deep sleep…their bonds, and the other bonds were somehow not enough…."

"Not enough?" Serein repeated.

"Yes, you all must now….that battles will never quench the hearts yearnings…it is the inner self, the true and bonded strengths…is what it takes to become truly, stronger…." Igor said with a smooth voice. "There have been many cases, and unfortunately it had failed…….However, you two…twisted so many events…Remaking the story, rewriting it, and renewing the world by how you live your lives…"

Serein slowly calmed down a bit, a bit confused by all of this,

"So…He went through everything….as in like, he went through what I have been going through when I came here at S.E.E.S.? like battling all those shadows every full moon?"

"Yes, however….He has forgotten some events…But he knows as much as you do, the same knowledge of the battle field….and you are both equally strong…mutual." Igor described, "Events has been twisted….and it seems cards have formed…different kinds of cards…..*chuckles…again* indeed…this shall be interesting…"

Serein sighed a bit, Igor was always like that, giving her goose bumps, she turned to the boy, who was Minato.

He seemed to be a quiet type, but he was friendly enough to nod for a greeting,

Serein smiled as she shook his hand without asking, "…I'm Aries…Aries, Serein…"

"Aries-san…"

"Just Serein," Serein said with a smile, "….okay? Minato?"

Minato blushed a bit, although in his life he head dealt with so many girls, this was very strange. "Yes."

"Now, for last…I would like my assistant to introduce one more person"

_OH…GREAT…NOW WHAT?_ Serein groaned a complaint in her mind.

"She is…My little sister," Theodore began to smile, as he pointed his hand to a lady coming out from the shadows,

A young lady that had the same hair color and eyes as Theodore smiled, her long dress had the same color and patterns together with her hat, but unlike Theodore, she wore blue gloves. And also wields a compendium at her side,

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," she smiled as she gestured with her hand up, "My name is Elizabeth….I am the assistant of my master, and also to that of Arisato Minato…"

_So we have personal slaves..??_ Serein and Minato both thought, which somehow made them face each other, astonished.

Was that, telepathy?

"I would also like to say, that of having a connection of being the same card…you have new abilities…" Igor added late, that was one thing Minato and Serein added, but was too afraid to even say his mistake.

"When you awaken, he shall be put into everyone's memories as your cousin…" Elizabeth took place, "and that the knowledge of him also wielding a persona is also added to the S.E.E.S. members, however the memory of him joining would be from yesterday, very much likes yours, Milady...."

"That makes sense," Minato began to add, for the first time, he actually said something other than his name here.

"Well then, we shall be looking forward to your next visit…" Theodore and Elizabeth both said, as the surroundings grew foggy.

++++++++++Early Morning+++++++++++

Before Serein knew it, she was awake, in bed, and beside her was Minato who was blinking his eyes, it seemed they woke up at the same time,

"This place….is your room, isn't it?" Minato asked as he looked around, "It's not that too different from mine…"

"Where was your room?" Serein asked as she sat up from bed, Minato seemed pretty open now.

"Below this one…." Minato answered, "…Everyone…seems to have forgotten everything, unlike I did…." There seems to be sadness in his eyes as he looked away, then he looked back.

"Strange isn't it?—I never knew I would get reborn into being girl…"

"I never knew I was actually at first a boy either." Serein smiled, as she shrugged her shoulders, "makes sense though…when I act, I'm not at all girly…"

"I see." Minato nodded a bit, "….Like what Elizabeth said, the memory of me joining here…was yesterday, but was it last night?"

Serein shook her head, "I don't know…She should've have told us more detail." Both he and she sighed, it didn't feel awkward, somehow.

"It's nice…though, but you can't tell me anything of what happens next right?"

"Honestly….I only remember…tragic, and yet, glorious times…" Minato said a bit puzzled, "I remember the times when I only defeated the shadows, but not how they looked like….then me being close to everyone, their moments when I maxed their social links…and…….him,"

"Him'?" Serein quirked an eye brow.

"……" Minato closed his eyes, "No…it's nothing." _…I see, I do still remember him….But, would it ruin everything if I told her?_

"……" Serein smiled, "Your story, your whole story is unique…in everyway," she began to say, "Even if it looks like things are repeating itself…like a major de ja vu…This time it would be different…"

"….Is it because this time, it's a girl?" Minato meant for that to be a joke, but she wasn't at all that affected.

"It's because we are both here, existing here." Serein shook her head and smiled once more, "Whatever mistakes you or I did in the past…Let's make this year….the most memorable…To rewrite…no, not to rewrite…"

She began to get off out of bed, unaware or not minding that she was in her sleeping clothes, a long, and long sleeved white shirt,

She brought out a hand, which was for Minato to grab hold and pull him up, off of the chair.

"**But to write….A new story…of our own…Together,"** Serein smiled, the morning sun's rays lighting her face, having the impression of warmth and angelic like presence to Minato, which made him slightly blush,

Minato's eyes widened a bit, from all his social link maxes, he never heard anyone said that before.

He pulled out his hand and held hers, allowing her to pull him up.

"…Together, then…It's a promise." It didn't feel nostalgic when he said that, this time, it was a new life, a new memory for him. "…Serein."

Serein smiled as she nodded,

Suddenly they heard like a glass crack, breaking, only they could hear it, since in fact, it was, a Social link trigger.

There appeared a card, it surprised them both, it was a card never seen before, baring the number on Serein's hair clips,

"**Existence"**

**XXII**

When the card doubled, and was both absorbed within themselves, they looked at each other, startled.

Have they just, made……a social link?...a new, and unheard of Arcana, something that was just.

No, it's not that.

It's is what they both, together, created, being one….

Then there was a knock on the door,

"**Hey, Aries, damn you, just how much sleep do you need?!"** Shinjiro's frustrated voice came out.

"…Shinjiro..!?" Minato's eyes widened, together with Serein, and when he looked back to her, he noticed that they were too close.

Minato and Serein began blushing as they let go of each other's hand, he hurriedly went over to the side of the door of when you open it, you wouldn't be seen. Knowing Shinjiro, both of them knew Minato would be killed,

When the door opened, it opened hard that it slammed Minato with Shinjiro knowing.

"………." Serein's eyes widened a bit, knowing that hurts, especially if it was Shinjiro who opened the door.

But when he barged in, only to freeze when he saw Serein still in her sleeping clothes,

His face flushed red as he looked away, "D—dammit…wrong timing…!" he muttered to himself, "H…Hurry up and get dressed….everyone left….already."

"Already?" Serein repeated, a bit disappointed, at least what they should have done was to wait for her, but when she looked at the time, "THE HELL!? THAT'S THE TIME?!"

"Oy, where's that Arisato kid?—I haven't seen him around, even in his r---"

"Ow…..!" Minato gasped, feeling his shoulder ache,

Shinjiro's eyes widened as he slammed the door shut, exposing Minato in pain,

"Uhh….Hi…?" Minato greeted, "Good moring…Sempa--!!!"

"_Uh-oh."_ Was what Minato said telepathically. When Shinjiro's aura suddenly flared up and glared down at him,

"THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING HERE….ARISATO…???" Shinjiro asked in a low, dark and scary voice.

"

* * *

Minato started shaking. _The same old Shinjiro…!_

Gekkoukan High School, 2nd floor, classroom++++++++

"He's handsome…!" one of the girls squealed as Minato was introduced as the new student, it was expected, anyone who's anyone would be blind if they didn't realize how good looking Minato was.

Minato was seated just beside Serein, to his original seat, that too was expected, but somehow, having to have someone like him, was unexpected,

He looked behind, over his shoulder, and saw Yukari scribbling something down, his eyes softened a bit, he had raised her social link, but to be honest, he never made it maxed because of training in Tartarus, neither was Junpei.

Perhaps Igor was right, he did do a mistake, focusing too much on training, even though he did achieve the answer. What else was the reason for him to come back?

Perhaps…..a second chance…? But then….if that was so, wouldn't he have been reborn, and be Serein then?...........

"……………………" Minato let out a silent and soft sight, as he let the lessons for the test of next week, then he turned his eyes to the left, an empty seat.

"……….." Minato somehow felt sadness, as if he was expecting someone to be there. _"……She's going to be here soon."_

"_Who?"_

Minato's eyes widened as he looked to his right, it seems he had said something telepathically without him knowing.

"_Sorry, did I break your concentration?"_ He asked her.

She shook her head in response, _"…Is there going to be another member soon?"_

"_Soon…" _ He replied to her, then he smiled a bit. _"Wait…you're not making any notes."_

"_Why should I? It's just repeating the formula all over again…"_

"_But don't we hate math?"_

"_We do…But I guess I have to live with it."_

"……_You really are me,"_ Minato let out a soft smile,

And Serein smiled back. _"You too."_

This caught the attention of Yukari and Junpei, as they looked at the 2 polar opposites smiling at one another,

Yukari felt herself clench onto her pen, as the ink soaked one spot of the page, what was this sudden nostalgic feeling? Jealousy?

She looked down, only to notice the waste of ink, but that wasn't important,

_What's going on?...I just met him and now I feel jealousy from my best friend…Wait, no, they can't be liking each other since they're cousins!—B-but there is such things as intermarriage…_ Yukari began to blush as she shook her head. _W—what am I thinking?!_

+++++++++++++Lunchtime+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Akihiko went inside 2-F classroom, expecting to find Serein there, but weirdly enough, she wasn't there, she was usual napping at her seat, drawing or even punishing Junpei together with Yukari for his lame and stupid gags,

But she wasn't, instead, he found Junpei standing by the window, reading some sort of weird magazine which wasn't suppose to be brought to school.

No wrong ideas guys.

"Iori," Akihiko came in, making the girls who remained in the class squeal in delight of his presence,

"Areh, Akihiko-sempai?" Junpei brought up a smile, "What's wrong? Lookin' for Serein-chan?"

Akihiko moved back a bit, "D—don't get the wrong idea!" he blushed, "It's just…I wasn't able to hang out with her for awhile, and…uh…she…perhaps she wanted to go somewhere…after….Huh?..?" Akihiko stopped in his tracks to find some girls listening, he knew if he would say anything further, it would cause a huge trouble.

"Heheh, come on Sempai. Let's go to the roof, and talk there." Junpei said, making Akihiko grin as he agreed.

Once up there, Junpei locked the door, weirdly enough, you can actually lock the roof door at school, but anyway, teachers barely come up here.

"So anyway, do you know where she went?" Akihiko asked, moving the awkwardness in the air.

But Junpei turned around with a grin,_ Heheh, let's test it..!_

"Oh Serein-chan?" Junpei began to a smile, "I guess she's hanging around with Minato again."

Akihiko eyes widened a bit, but tried not to make it noticeable, "Oh, is that...so?"

"Yup!" Junpei nodded, "I even saw them smiling at each other during class, and at times even sharing the same head phones to listen to each other's music, dude, even if they are related…They look good together."

"…Oh." Akihiko felt a sudden urge to shut Iori up. "Anyway I don't care, just tell me where they went then."

Junpei sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me. Maybe in a special 'secret hiding' place… you know… playing around."

Akihiko let out a rough cough, "…What..??"

"Y' know, 'playing around'…." Junpei made it even weirder by adding a weird smile.

Akihiko fumed, "What?—No way that's wrong! They're just cousins!"

Junpei laughed in the inside, but pretended to be clueless,

"What are you getting so angry at Sempai??—I mean playing card games like we do at the dorm..!" Junpei said. Then he quirked an eye brow, "Were you thinking about something else?"

Akihiko's eyes widened as he blushed, "O—Oh…S—sorry…I thought you meant they were…" He didn't really want to finish it though.

"A—anyway…Where was the last time you saw her? Or you know, where she usually goes?....Aries is sometimes a loner…and…well… it's kinda hard to find her."

"Why?"

"W—Well…Like I said earlier, I was wondering if she could--"

"Sempai! You're going to ask her out!?"

"What!?—no don't get the wrong idea!!" Akihiko stammered, "…well…i-it's just…..I have a coupon for ramen that is going to expire soon…and well….we aren't really hanging around….so… much so….well"

Junpei is going to add something random now, since he caught him talking and talking for 7 minutes now.

"Do you think Serein-chan's cute?"

Akihiko, unknowingly thinking about the question, nods honestly.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Then Akihiko's eyes widened. "WAIT—WHAT DID YOU ASK?!"

"Aha! So you do like Serein-chan don't you?" Junpei cried out, catching him red handed, uh, well, red faced but you get the point.

"N—No…No I don't…!" Akihiko shook his head,

Junpei stood up from the bench and smiled, "Heheh, Sempai….You've been looking at her all the time in Tartarus….you were with Aragaki-san's lead when she always goes missing…"

"Shinji?" Akihiko repeated.

"Yeah, wait, you jealous?"

"N—no way!" Akihiko said in a defense stance, "….Shinji….Shinji himself said he has no time for girls…" he muttered.

"So did you…" Junpei added with a sigh.

"..!!!" Akihiko's mouth reminded open.

"Anyhow Sempai, do not try to hide it…!" Junpei began patting him at the back, "Just face it, you like her don't you?—You'll make it harder for both of us if you keep on denying."

"U—ugh…" Akihiko looked away angrily. "I'm—I don't know….I don't know what it feels like….hanging out with her is fun and all but…"

Junpei is getting impatient now, "Just say you like her."

"…Alright, alright," Akihiko sighed, "…I do…" he muttered, feeling heat rush to his face,

"Heheh, see? It wasn't so hard!" Junpei bared his teeth for a grin,

Akihiko let his face rest at his gloved hand, _Why does it have to be Iori…?_

"And that's why I am going to help you from now on!" Junpei announced.

"Eh?—What?" Akihiko blinked as he looked back at her,

"Leave it to me, Junpei Iori, ace detective and women specialist!"

Akihiko muttered, "Women specialist???"

"Yup!" Junpei smiled, "You're young kouhai here will give you some tips on dating sempai!"

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"W—wait! I've been with Serein-chan longer than you did…"

Akihiko halted in his tracks again, groaning to himself for his strange reactions. Then something made him froze, "…You?"

"Yeah, we are pretty close…" Junpei grinned, "She's actually pretty nice, she's not like what other people think she is, cold and silent, she's actually very cool and nice….and at times she's actually really, really cheery, I guess it's normal since she's a new student here at Gekkoukan High School….and she never flinches when she hears rumors…that's the Serein I know…Our very own female Leader."

"Huh…I see." Before Junpei noticed, Akihiko was unlocking the door, "We'll talk next time…" then the door slammed.

Junpei began to sweat, "Oops….did I made it sound weird…?"

++++++++++Classroom 2-F++++++++++++

Akihiko came back, to the classroom, hoping to find her there, but again she wasn't, and the girls began to crowd and there was no exit.

"Sempai! Why are you in this room?~" one of the girls smiled, "It's really rare for you to come here, so happy~!"

"Uh, well, have anyone of you seen Aries, Serein?" Akihiko asked them, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Eh~? Why are you looking for Iori's girlfriend~? Don't be with her, she's a 2 timer!" a girl with straight her pondered with a smiley face, "Hang out with me! I'm still single!"

Akihiko's eyes widened, "…What did you just say?"

"Yeah I agree with you, Aries-san even dating her cousin, isn't that weird? I mean, dating your own family member?" the girl beside her nodded. "I already heard rumors about her and Iori-kun, but I mean come on, 2 timing is stupid!"

"Girlfriend?—2 timer?" Akihiko asked them,

"So don't waste your time Sempai!" one of the girls joined in the conversation, "She's even dating with the guys in the student council and that nerd in the photography club, and even the rival of the team, a guy named 'Mamoru' and something…"

Beside her, the girl with curly hair nodded, "Yeah! She's such a play girl!" she began to continue, even if Akihiko's mouth was open to halt the conversation, "I mean, she doesn't even talk to girls so much, only to Takeba-san, Saori-san and Sarah-san, but only them! She rarely is seen with her friends, and only seems to be interested on befriending guys, is she hunting for different kinds of boy friends?"

Akihiko fumed, "Don't say that!!" his voice stormed as it echoed through the classroom, silencing everyone in the room.

"She is not a play girl, she's kind and friendly, you don't even know her, you won't, only if you talk with her that you'll understand!—You girls are nothing like her, I don't even know you guys so why would I even like you?" he stated clearly, firmly and coldly to all of them, which had horror in all of their faces.

"Putting some words and accusing her of such things, even for some stupid rumors of her dating, what if she was just making friends? What happens if she's just nervous around girls that doesn't even have the same interest as her?—You guys are just a waste of time, and for your information, she is one of my closest companions…So don't talk about my friends like that, not Iori, and especially not Aries!" Akihiko made his way to the door and glared back,_** "…Despicable…."**_

Then finally shutting the classroom's door, leaving the girls drop dead to shame, and pale white of having their beloved senior referring to all of them as 'despicable',

Akihiko was now somehow either pissed off or a bit worried from he had said, it wasn't like him to do that, and the worried feeling he had about using Mitsuru's words somehow made him shiver a bit, the impact from one single word was really great.

He also wondered that if he used that on a shadow, it might become a great attack.

That was a joke.

Or was it??

"…Ah.." Akihiko stopped walking to notice a dark blue haired kid and a brown haired girl walking together during lunch, and they both headed to the roof, "Aries! Arisato!" Akihiko called out to them before they went up,

They both turned around, weirdly enough, at the same time, at the same fashion,

"Ah…Sanada-sempai." They both said.

"?!" Akihiko paused, mouth wide opened from their symmetrical movements.

They were like twins to be exact,

Minato and Serein looked at each other and smirked, _"Weird."_ Serein remarked.

"_Very weird."_ Minato added telepathically too, having a small chuckle in his head.

"I was wondering…uh," Akihiko noticed he wasn't being noticed as the 2 Wild card wielders smiled at each other, a sudden urge of to hit Minato somehow popped up, but Akihiko shook his head, Minato was a nice person, even if he just came yesterday.

There was a strange, familiar vibe but a friendly one when you come to him, like you would get from Serein, that draws you closer to him.

_Just like her…_ Akihiko muttered in his head,

Serein noticed Akihiko being left out, "Ah, I'm sorry Sempai…what is it?" the smile chain broke off and they turned their heads to the silverette senior,

"Ah, no, it's just." He found himself blushing again, "…It's just…want to hang around after school?—Tomorrow, there isn't anymore classes so….ah, no wait, it's just I have a coupon and…it's going to…"

"Expire soon?" Minato continued.

"Ah, yeah…Huh? How did--"

Minato began to grin, "We were suppose to be up here at the roof earlier…"

Akihiko's face flushed red, he eyes flashed to Serein, "D—did you…?!"

"Huh?" Serein looked at him as she titled her head,

"She didn't come with me, she was called by Bebe-san…" Minato added, "I went up ahead to see if anyone was there…but it seems it was locked…"

"Uh." Akihiko felt held back, "…I see…."

"Don't worry…" Minato said, as he faced him with an assuring smile,

Akihiko felt weird, of having this person, who just came, knowing his deep secret, if it was now, having someone like Iori, it somehow worried him,

"…Um…Thanks..?" Akihiko guessed as he nodded timidly, it really felt awkward. It was like talking with a big brother, besides the fact Minato's actually younger than him, no wait, he did say he was a year older than Serein?

"What are you guys talking about?" Serein asked both of them, wondering why the sudden gust of silence. She turned to Minato, _"What??"_

"_Nothin'."_ Minato replied as he smiled, _"..You'll find out…sooner or later…"_

"..Eh??" Serein asked him, but then she shook her head, knowing herself, since he and she are the same, if it was a secret, they like to play at the person who wanted to know the secret.

She turned to her senior, who flinched when Serein waved a hand infront of his face to wake him up,

"Sure, I'll go." Serein nodded to him, then she turned to Minato, "I was also going with Minato to the Hagakure Ramen as well….we can go together."

Akihiko and Minato smiled, "Sure, fine with me." And then they both looked at each other.

This is weird.

++++++++++++++Hagakure Ramen++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ah~….It tastes so good…" Serein began to stretch her arms after having her 3rd bowl of Shio ramen, Minato had his 4th bowl already, while Aki had his 2nd.

He felt defeated, "Wow, how could you guys eat so much?" he smirked,

Minato and Serein both turned to him, "We have 2 stomachs." And they all began to laugh,

It has been a long time, that they laughed together like this, along with training in Tartarus and shadows at full moon, it was really different, but now, somehow things have lightened up.

Well….just for a few minutes at least.

"_**Onee-chan…?" **_

Serein's eyes widened, as she looked around, it was a voice, a very familiar one, "…No…it can't be…" she said.

"What's wrong?" Minato noticed her, looking around like she saw a ghost.

Serein didn't mind Minato's both telepathically and vocal questions, and saw a little boy with black, wearing a white long sleeved shirt running outside from Hagakure,

Without thinking of their reaction, Serein stumbled to her feet,

"Aries?" Akihiko noticed as well, but she just launched off, "Oy!!"

Outside, she bumped into someone, and made eye contact,

"Oy! Watch where--!?" Shinjiro's eyes widened, "Kid?"

Serein looked at him as well, but she was so focused on that voice that she continued to run off,

Soon Akihiko and Minato rushed out and met with him,

"Shinji, did you"

"Yeah, that chick went off running like there's no tomorrow." Shinjiro said as they looked down to see her running, chasing, something?

Minato saw it, it was a little boy, and he seemed so familiar,

"….Yuki…?" Minato began to utter the name, Akihiko and Shinjiro both faced him,

"Who?" they both asked,

Minato shook his head, "the boy there…..I wonder…if it was a ghost.."

They turned pale. "GHOST…?"

"…You as well might now, that her family…well, foster family were killed…"

"The little boy there??—I thought she only had a lil' sis…" Shinjiro asked, "she never talked to me about having a little bro." he turned to Aki, but he shook his head.

"I didn't even know she had a little brother…well, she told me they had a son, but he died…before she came in…"

"……..Yuki," Minato muttered, "He was somehow…her lil' sis's twin…"

Both eyes widened as they looked at Minato's answer,

"…But…why would he be here?." Minato's head turned away, wondering for the answer as well, "…Hold on…" he began to hold his head, "…Why did…why did I know…?"

"What? You don't make sense," Shinjiro asked him, "Aren't you guys, like, related or something?"

"We are however, I ….I'm just related to her foster family side, I don't know her that much…" he said as he shook her head, "But that kid…looks a lot like…" then his eyes widened, he was fully aware, that things are totally different from before, new things would happen…but what if, it were bad things?

Then again, he knows where he saw that shade of black before,

"DAMMIT!" Minato cursed as he began to run off, leaving the two in the dust.

"What the fuck?—Wait up dammit!! The hell's going on!?" Shinjiro called out as he followed Minato, Akihiko went off the same as Shinjiro did, it was a race then.

++++++++++++Gekkoukan Highschool/Gate++++++++++++++++++

Serein rested as she panted, stopping at her tracks as she watched the boy run inside their school, giggling, like what you expect to hear when you watch a horror film with a ghost kid.

"Wait!!" she panted as she began to run another sprint, it was already getting late, and there were barely any students left.

It wasn't long before Akihiko and Shinjiro came, when they stopped to rest, Minato was already doing a sprint towards the school,

"Shit, how can those two run so fast!?" Shinjiro cursed, feeling completely defeated.

"Now--*pant*--you--*pant* *pant—know how I feel…!" Akihiko shook his head as he took the challenge and began running ahead,

"The hell—Aki wait up dammit!" Shinjiro complained as he followed.

+++++++++++++Music Room++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I know you're in here!" Serein called out, and at once, the door behind her shut closed, but she wasn't shaken, "...Please, show yourself!"

"I guess, I was shy…." A voice came out beside the piano, and there showed a boy with oceanic blue eyes, his head resting at his two hands, like the first meeting they had,

"….Pharos…" Serein said with a sigh, "…I thought."

"You thought right," He smiled, before Serein remarked, she saw his eyes changed into violet, deep red violet, "…Looks familiar?"

"….Yuki.." Serein muttered, "Why are you using his face?" she asked almost angrily.

"Because somehow, things have changed," Pharos said with a smile, and as he talked, his voice also changed, "Don't think I didn't notice…"

"Serein!" a voice called out as the door was forced open, Minato came in panting, "…Pharos…"

"Yah, long time no see, Minato…" Pharos smiled happily as he snapped his fingers before the door slid shut again, "Now…since I have both of you here…Let's chat."

"Chat?" Minato asked as he went infront of Serein, "…Hold on, why do you have Yuki's form?"

"Things have turned differently…it's like seeing double now…" Pharos said, "I'm only borrowing this form….For only today only…Because I couldn't wait to meet you again," he smiled again, "….it seems, that even though the ordeal has been changed..."

There was a change in Pharos' tone, as it slowly, went back to the usual and to his looks as well.

The next words, sent chills down to their spine.

"_**..It all deliver us to the same end…"**_

"…!!!" Shivers suddenly came through within Serein, it was to be expected,

Minato, fully knew what it means, however, it all seems so terrifying to hear it again,

Pharos smiled. "It seems the others are coming….Since I can't meet with you guys both at the same time…It shall be anytime I wish…"

He suddenly teleported away from the piano and bowed slightly,

"Don't worry…..the full moon is still very much far away…..Till then, enjoy every second of life…." Pharos said, "…Till we meet again…"

Before they knew it, the banging sounds from the door filled the room, and Pharos had disappeared.

"…_the same end…Minato…what did he mean by…'end'?"_ Serein asked him telepathically.

"………." Minato knew, but he struggled both mind and mouth,

By the time the door slammed open, "Hey yo--"

"Answer me!" Serein said, moving Shinjiro's shout aside, and silencing them all.

Minato looked away, _"…I'm sorry…"_

He could feel eyes burning him, it was Serein, who wanted to know,

"_You lived through this already…It would happen anyway so why won't you tell me…What's this 'end' Pharos just said!?"_ Serein asked him as she took a step forward.

"Oy, what's with you guys? Hey!" Akihiko called out as he went between the teens, "Aries?"

She didn't mind her seniors' calls, she went pass him and place her shoulder at Minato's shoulder, "Please, tell me….!"

Minato shook his head, "….You will soon know…" he said to her, and he turned to face them all. "All of you would….but why not enjoy these days?"

His eyes looked at her desperately, "_Please, Serein…Don't let your emotions take hold of you that much……I don't want to make the same mistakes like I…No… We first did…So please, it's too early…"_

"_Minato…!" _Serein's eyes wanted to water, but it wasn't any of their nature to cry over a small matter.

"What the hell's going on??" Shinjiro asked as he stepped in beside Aki, wondering the sudden silence.

Serein looked away, and sighed a frustrated sigh, _"Fine……But one day…"_

"You will tell me…" she began to say out loud, then she turned to him as she tapped his fore head, "and for the meantime…No lies…"

"…No lies." He nodded sadly, "…I'm s--" before he continued, his mouth was covered by her hand,

"Just shut it with the apologies already…." She smirked at him.

"…Aah.." he said as he gently removed her hand, slightly blushing.

"Hey…you guys…" Akihiko and Shinjiro both felt totally left out, as the 2 teens ignored their seniors.

"Oh…Sorry Sanada-sempai.." Minato moved his head to the silverette, "Come on….let's go back to Hagakure…we are the only ones who left it cold there right?—I'm sure the owner's going to get mad…"

"A—aah…alright but," before Akihiko continued, Minato passed him, he took one last look at Serein, "…are you not coming?"

"I had enough ramen, thanks…" Serein smiled wryly as Akihiko nodded and left,

Shinjiro scratched his head, "I guess…. I better go too…"

"Huh?—oh…alright," Serein nodded, feeling a bit lonely, "…See you around then…"

When Shinjiro went towards the door to exit, he seemed reluctant to leave when he caught a glimpse of Serein's sad expression, he made his head rest on the side of the wall and groaned,

"That's it..!" He cursed to himself,

"Huh?—W—What--!?" before Serein blushed as she was grabbed on the wrist by Shinjiro, "W—where are we going??—hey Aragaki-sempai!"

"I'm damn sick and tired of feeling left out and seeing your damn face makes me want to punch the shit out of someone…." Shinjiro said blushing, "We're going to my slack-off-class-ditching place….ugh, dammit,"_ Why am I even bringing here there!?_

Serein eyes blinked a bit, she had forgotten, Shinji used to be a student in this place, perhaps in any classroom, he must feel awkward in it.

To her surprise, they went to the roof, that was still open, this was actually her favorite place,

She was moved to the bench and was forced to sit down by the embarrassed Shinjiro, he stood up though,

"Uhh…" He began to scratch his head. "….If you don't want to talk about it….you don't have to but…You never told me, that you had a lil' bro.."

Serein somehow felt relieved that, that was the only thing he asked, and somehow, a bit sad. "….Well I did," she began, "…but to be honest, I never knew him much, he was just another adopted son….from the same foster home from my place,…."

"Oh…I see," he muttered, "Well…uhh….Sorry, for…y'know…"

Serein smiled a bit, it was to be expected with Shinjiro to actually be very caring, but it was somehow new to him that he wasn't good at it.

"Dammit….to hell with all these comforting stuff!" he muttered to himself, "Look—just cheer up! You look like a zombie when you are depressed…"

"A…zombie??"

"Well yeah, I mean, when you have those weird mood swings, you go all berserk like what you did at Tartarus and scared the shit out of me!!" Shinjiro yelled out to her, "I tell you—if you ever to something stupid again, if you want to go out all suicidal then I'm going to beat the heck out of you!"

Serein felt, well, it was hard to tell if she was shocked from what he said, in other words, maybe the closest thing was that she was stunned.

Shinjiro stopped, noticing what he was saying, "…Shit.." he looked away, "…A-anyway…that's not it….it's just…dammit—Do you even understand?—I'm…." Shinjiro paused as he hit himself in the head, "Shit! Shit shit shit! What the hell was I about to say!?" his face all flushed,

But then he felt his hand stopped, and he opened his eyes, and saw Serein's hand holding onto his hand that was about to deliver a punch next, to his face of course.

"Don't hit yourself…!" Serein said worriedly,

Shinjiro felt his whole body heat up as he jerked his hand away, "W—whatever…" he muttered, it took sometime before he regained his composure. "…Y'know…you don't have to weigh everything on your shoulders….You have the guys in the dorm, Aki, that Arisato kid….."

Then the blush came back, "…and me…." He continued. "….So…if you're looking for someone to talk to…. I won't be a coward to even be chicken enough to not help ya out….shit, the hell am I saying!?"

He turned away, cursing and cursing time and time again, blushing.

Serein felt his deep concern about her, and somehow, she didn't know why, but the tears suddenly came flooding down her eyes, memories of wishing, her day dream about her real family finding her, or even being with her foster family, even though she had everyone with her, she doesn't know why she was beginning to cry.

Shinjiro heard her sniff up and turned with eyes wide open,

"W—Why are you crying dammit?!" he gasped, wondering what he should do, "S—stop crying..!--!!!!" before he knew it, Serein tackled him, his back stopped when it hit the fence of the roof,

"O—oy…Aries..??" He called out, but she began to cry, soaking his coat, he wanted to complain about something, about his coat getting soaked, or about the violation of his walls and personal space. But his hands flinched when it was over her, meaning to push her away, but it wouldn't even move right.

"…Sempai…!!" Serein began to cry for some reason, as she looked up at him, it struck him hard, critically and weakly, her eyes were watery, and it made him look away, then back at her, "I—I'm sorry….I'm such an idiot..!—I didn't mean to….I…I…!!?" before she continued,

She felt his hand on her head, and him pulling her closer,

"Shut up and save the apology….It ain't your freakin' fault that you're a girl," he muttered softly, "….I'm used to it…with Miki….she would cry if Aki wasn't around, or when Aki got sick and she couldn't do anything about it…So don't think stupid about it bothering…just let it out…"

"….Naze…?" She muttered as she gripped onto his coat, "….Why do you even care with someone like me…who's just no one to you…?"

"…Because you aren't…you are…" Shinjiro stopped before continuing, his face flushing, "Shut up….Just, just don't put everyone you have inside, inside you know?—it's not good for the health and stuff…."

"Hahah, you're just not good at comforting people, aren't you?" She smiled to him as she looked up at him.

He blushed a bit, "Just shut the hell up…"

Serein finally released him, wiping her tears away, "I'm all better now, thank you Sempai…"

"Geez, quit calling me sempai,"

"I'll call you sempai if I want to," Serein countered with a smile,

"Tch." Shinjiro scowled as he looked away, "….Does Aki come up here?"

"Sometimes when I hang out with him, he does…" Serein nods her head as she looked around, "He also sometimes comes up here to look for me, since I stay here to listen to music alone…it's a nice place to sleep."

"You ditch class?"

"No, I'm in the student council, they'll kill me…" Serein shook her head and sighed as she held her stomach, "Man…even after so many ramen bowls…I guess I used up all my fuel."

"Wha?—you won't go full with just ramen..!" Shinjiro scolded her, "Come on, I'll make you something I guess…"

Serein's eyes lightened up, "Oh! Oh! Steak! Steak!"

"I cook what I want to."

"Aw man, it better me delicious then."

"Heh." Shinjiro smirked, "just wait and see…I'll make you shut your words back…"

+++++++++++++++Dormitory+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Holy shoot Sempai…Holy shoot~!" Serein grinned as she finished the last of her curry, especially made from chef Aragaki Shinjiro,

He blushed, "It's just freakin' curry,"

"How do you even make simple dishes into luxury food~?" Serein smiled as she drank her drink and sighs, fully contented.

"Hmph." Shinjiro grunted, he was seated beside, trying not to look at her, fearing he might give away the redness of his face, then he felt her hug him from the waist, "the hell let go…!"

Serein liked his reaction, and since no one else was there, she joked around, yes, she was that bored.

"Hahah, Sempai, you're like the S.E.E.S.'s mom"

"I ain't no freakin' woman! I ain't mom nor a dad either now let go you little b—b---b—b--…..argh! Aries just let go!!" Shinjiro tried to shake her off, Serein raised her hands as she laughed,

"Alright, alright!" She laughed, then she smiled as she calmed herself down a bit, "…Thank you…for cheering me up."

"Whatever, I ain't doing it for you, it's just"

"I makes me so damn freakin' pissed to see your sorry face drooping around like a damn freakin' zombie."

"Tch, don't imitate my voice dammit." Shinjiro smirked as he began to ruffle her hair like she was a little kid,

"Heh," Serein grinned,

"Woohoo Sempai!!" a voice was heard cheering as Junpei entered the dorm,

"Woohoo' your ass Iori," Shinjiro snapped at him as his face went like he was going to kill someone, removing his hand from Serein's head,

"S—sorry" Junpei grinned as he backed away from him, sooner Yukari gave in and saw Shinjiro and Serein, she gave Shinjiro a grin.

He quirked an eye brow, "What??"

"Oh, you know, Sempai." Yukari giggled to him, she moved her eyes to Serein and back to him, giving him a clue, "Nice."

"...!!!!..." Shinjiro's eyes widened, "J—just shut it!"

"I didn't say anything," Yukari smiled as Fuuka came in,

"Ah, everyone….welcome back…" It looked like she came back from the groceries, soon, Minato and Akihiko came in, and Mitsuru coming down the stairs,

"Oh, all of you are back…Welcome back." Mitsuru noticed as she held her cellphone with her, "I have received a message….from the Chairman…"

Everyone faced her, "I thought, wait, the Chairman isn't here?" Serein asked her, then she turned to Minato, who seemed to be surprised a bit,

"He's in my father's residence, and would want us to come as well…." Mitsuru said, "He says that….*ring* *ring* oh, wait, he's here."

"Hello everyone!!" a real voice came out as the chairman came inside the door,

"Ichijo?" Akihiko looked behind him as everyone made room for him to pass,

"Yah, sorry about this, but I would like to introduce the newest member of the S.E.E.S." he smiled as a figure began to appear from behind.

Serein suddenly felt then tension coming from Shinjiro, and a saw the reaction of Akihiko,

(Hello or a formal way of saying "Nice to meet you")

"**Domo"** a little boy said as he came in and closed the dorm's door,

"!!!" Akihiko's eyes widened.

"A kid?" Yukari added as they watched the boy come in, he had a orange jacket inside his uniform's jacket, with a smile on his face, he had brown hair and eyes, and it surprised them all.

"!!!!" Shinjiro's eyes widened when he saw him for some reason, even more shocked than Akihiko's startled look, Serein looked at him, puzzled, and then to Minato who seemed to be looking at him attentively.

…… Minato thought of nothing either, although the truth is, he does know him, he been through it, except, events were moved differently.

"It seems he too has potential and shall be staying with us here," Ikutsuki smiled as he gestured his hand to the boy.

"Amada, Ken desu…" Ken introduced himself to everyone, Serein stood up, hoping to ease the tension.

"Well then, it's nice to meet you, Amada-kun." Serein greeted.

Akihiko blinked, snapping himself out of it. "A—aah, nice to meet you too."

"Is it alright for him to be here?" Yukari began to ask the chairman, and the chairman just grinned.

"Of course!" the chairman smiled as he held up a thumb, then something passed through his mind "Don't youth underestimate the youth today!"

Everyone grew silent,

Junpei and Yukari both sighed, "Not another of Chairman's jokes."

"That sucked. Badly sucked." Shinjiro commented on it, he began to stand up, "I'm hitting the sack…" and without another word, he went upstairs to his room.

"…Shinji…" Akihiko sighed softly, making sure no one would hear it so much.

It wasn't long before Ken was assigned to his dorm room and everyone went to bed, a heavy atmosphere came from the boy's dorm floor every time Serein would pass, she wondered what was wrong with both Shinjiro and Akihiko all of a sudden,

She wanted to ask Minato so badly, but, wouldn't that be a bit wrong?

She decides to let the situation sit for awhile, and hopefully, even let either Akihiko or Shinjiro to tell her instead, but still, it worried her so much.

*Knock* *knock*

Serein woke up after hitting the books as a knock came from her door,

"Serein! Wake up!!"

"Yukari?" Serein rubbed her eyes as she got off of bed, days had passed silently, and today was the final day of school, and the start of a bit of a break.

And she wanted to do, is sleep all day long, like Minato did just below her room,

* * *

**Hey there everyone!!!! Thank you for reading my fanfic!!! And please continue to do so!!!!**

**Shinjiro: Ugh, why do I have the feeling that the next chapter is going to make me feel worst???**

**Just wait and see!!!!**

**EVERYONE! SEE THAT BUTTON! PRESS IT!! PRESS IT NOW!!!!!**

**Shinjiro: *sighs*….Just leave a damn review…**


	10. Chapter 10: Summer in Winter

**Blackeclipse: Alrightie then~, here goes a chapter of when they are on the beach~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach……-begins to cry-**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Summer in Winter,**

When Serein opened her door, there appeared an excited Yukari,

"We're going to the beach!!"

Serein blinked, did she sleep that long that she had skipped the whole year and woke up at summer??

"….Huh?" She asked her.

"Come on and get packed!!"

* * *

Before she knew it, she was already in a boat setting sail for Mitsuru's beach house and her father's residence,

"Wow….look at the huge ocean! It's huge man! Huge!!!" Junpei called out as he looked out to the sea,

"Uaaah…~" Fuuka exclaimed as she looked far out as well,

"Uuuggghhhh….." Shinjiro grunted, complaining from the heat, "Damn this heat….it's not winter here, there's something wrong with the weather…"

Akihiko laughed, "Hahaha, Shinji, in this part, they don't have winter…"

"I don't freakin' care." Shinjiro muttered angrily,

Serein sighed as she leaned on the railings, "Why don't you remove your pea coat and winter clothes??"

Shinjiro gave her a glare, "HAH? And what makes you think I'll follow you, Leader?"

"Either that or have a heat stroke,"

"Tch." Shinjiro muttered as he looked away, then he noticed someone else looking at him. It was Minato, "What do you want Arisato??"

"…..You're here…"

"?? HAH? Of course I am, sheesh, you and Aries are alike at times…" Somehow when he said that, he felt a slight jealousy for some reason, Akihiko did to but chose to ignored it.

_Things really are different… _Minato said as he looked around the boat,_ the whole event changed, even the place and season…even the people…_A smile appeared from Minato's face, he was happy, _…I wish…When I first came here, it went like this…_

_Minato?_

Minato's eyes widened as he jolted, he looked to see Serein looking at him,

"_W—what is it?"_

"_You're smiling for no reason…what's going on in your head?"_

"_*sighs*"_ he was glad she didn't hear the rest of his thoughts. _"It's nothing, I just like…uhh….the lake."_

"_Ocean."_

"_Ocean.." _He smiled again to her, and did too, have a slightly chuckle which easily caught the attention of Akihiko and Shinjiro who looked at both of them.

"What's so funny guys?" Akihiko asked with a smile, "You're both pretty quiet"

They both replied with a grin, "It's a secret."

Which left Akihiko out of words again and Shinjiro feeling sick,

++++++++++++Kirijo Residence++++++++++

"This so….so…so…….WOW…..!" Junpei's eyes widened from just the look of the entrance of the Kirijio's residence,

"This is so wow'?...Tch…lame…" Shinjiro remarked as he looked away,

"I can't believe sempai is this rich……!" Yukari and Fuuka both said as they looked up, Minato too, even though he did come here before, it still amazed him.

Serein on the other hand, wasn't that surprised, she knew her most respected Senior was this rich, "It's beautiful…" she just said.

Akihiko was looking around, looking up at the balcony's ceiling, "Why is it…….so tall….??"

"It seems you have come here precisely at the time I expected…" A manly voice came from the door,

"Father, good after noon to you….." Mitsuru said politely, greeting her father, who looked like a general and had a eye patch as well.

Everyone froze, know they knew where her intense aura was inherited.

"Kirijo, Takeharu……It's a pleasure meeting you, I am Mitsuru's father…" He introduced himself, "You must be the S.E.E.S. members, keep up the good work with your duty…."

"A—ah, y—yeah…..Thanks," Junpei replied. "Um, Well, sin--"

"I am very busy," Mitsuru's father said before hearing what Junpei had to say, he turned around. "I have some important matters to attend to, so please enjoy your stay here for awhile till I return…." And in other words, he just left.

"…………………"

Akihiko turned his eyes to look at Mitsuru, he could hear her sigh a bit, and looked down at the floor as well.

"…..Don't mind it….he's always like that…." Mitsuru said to the others, knowing they heard her too.

"Kirijo-sempai…." Yukari muttered worriedly.

+++++++++++++++++BEACH+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ta~ dah~! And here commence our fashion show!!!" Junpei announced pathetically as the boys gathered in the beach, "Come on Aki-sempai! Minato~!!"

"Shut up Junpei! We're coming!" Akihiko called out, he sighed, "sheesh……" he turned to Minato who seemed to looking around, as if he was searching for something…..or someone. "Arisato, is there something wrong?"

Minato turned to his senior, silver eyes looking at him which made Akihiko pause for a bit,

"THERE'S NO FUCKIN' WAY IN HELL I'M GOING OUT THERE!!!!!!!!" Shinjiro's frustrated voice yelled out as they saw Junpei being punched to the ground and stepped on by him.

Shinjiro was forced to be in his swim suit, just trunks without his beanie hat, it made him somehow feel self-conscious.

Oh, and one more thing.

Shinjiro hates to swim.

"Come on Shinji, the sea can't be that bad" Akihiko smirked as he approached him,

"It ain't fuckin' scared of the freakin' sea…." Shinjiro snapped at him,

"Huh? Oh they're here already…"

"Huh?" Akihiko and Shinjiro both looked behind them, as Junpei rose up like a zombie, liking the sounds he heard, and Minato walking to his side.

"You guys are really fast in changing…" Yukari said as she came in with Fuuka,

"Wow~ Yuka-tan~….you look so awesome~!!!" Junpei said, "Yo, we have our contestant no. 1~!"

"What the heck is that???" Yukari asked irritatedly,

"Yukari-chan, have you seen Aries-chan?? She isn't here…yet…" Fuuka said blushingly as she approached them.

"Eh~ Fuuka-chan is so cute~!" Junpei gave her the weird smile, "And it looks like you are very, very slim~!"

"E—Eh?!" Fuuka blushed.

While Shinjiro and Akihiko sighed, another of Junpei's stupid hobbies, flirting, Junpei continued on,

"Alright! Fuuka-chan's contestant no. 2~!" Junpei smiled,

"E—Eh!?...w—what…??" Fuuka gasped as she hid behind Yukari,

"? What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked, as she entered,

"WOW……SEMPAI…." Yukari's eyes widened,

"UAAAHHHH….!" Fuuka looked at her in amazement, Mitsuru was very beautiful in her swim suit.

"Sempai, your just amazing…amazing!!" Junpei blushed as he drooled to see her,

"O—Oy…!" Mitsuru blushed a bit,

"Kirijo-sempai's contestant no. 3~~~~~….!!!!" Junpei looked like having a nosebleed for some reason. "Hey, hey!! Where's Serein-chan!? Huh!? Huh!?!?!"

"Be quiet, I---I---I'm coming already….." Serein's voice could be heard as she approached the, she left her hair flow, and pushing her bangs away with a flower,

Everyone froze, she rivaled Mitsuru, Shinjiro and Akihiko both looked to see why the sudden silence, and somehow wished they hadn't.

Their eyes widened a bit, and their mouths were left open, their faces redden,

"W—What's everyone looking at???" Serein blushed, feeling awkward.

Shinjiro scowled as he moved his head away to avoid looking at her, his face all flushed up.

Akihiko didn't know what to say, but in his mind, he just wished he didn't look stupid to make his reactions noticeable, because he doesn't know what I looks right now.

Minato too was surprised, he looked at himself, then her. _I can't believe that the 'me' who would be a girl……was so hot…_

"Amazing, Sempai and Aries-chan…are just amazing…" Fuuka said in total defeat, Yukari just nodded in returned.

"Bing bing!! We have a winner!! Hug me Serein-chan~!!" Junpei called out as he went towards her to give her a hug,

Serein just moved to the side, leaving Junpei to fall flat on the sandy ground.

"You okay??"

"no`….."

"Good…"

====A few minutes later===

As the girls played in the beach, and Mitsuru reading as book under a beach umbrella,

Although Serein stayed at the shallow part, she didn't want to go beyond that.

Akihiko was once again captured by Junpei's extremely stupid questions, Shinjiro had to cool off as well, before he would kill and tear Junpei's guts off.

"So Sempai, doesn't Serein-chan look awesome?" Junpei grinned as he kicked some sand, "Fuuka-chan and Yuka-tan looks great, but man oh man! Kirijo-sempai and Serein-chan together?! That's one hot day!"

Akihiko blushed a bit. "………"

Junpei smiled, "So, you think she's hot too right?"

Akihiko suddenly felt himself nod, _ WHAT THE?! MY BODY JUST MOVED!!!!_

Junpei, though, felt victory, the kind that feels like you have won over the last shadow.

"Ahaha!! I knew it!!!"

Akihiko got pissed, "Shut it!! They'll hear you!!" he looked to the sea and sighed from relief, they were still playing around, till his horror rose.

He didn't see Minato.

…..He looked behind him.

Minato was looking at both of them.

"DEH…!?" Akihiko mouth jolted.

"M-MINATO!?" Junpei gasped when he noticed his Sempai's reaction.

Minato just looked at them,_ To think…that my other self which is a girl…. Will also have many suitors…. Not to mention, I never expected Sanada-sempai to fall in love with the girl version of me……. It somehow feels………………………scary. In my point of view._

"T—this is…!" Akihiko knew there were no other words that would fit anything best, and he sighed. "….uhh."

"It's alright, I knew already." Minato grinned.

"?!"

Junpei sighed, "Phew, Sempai……the silent types…are always scary…"

Akihiko had to agree with that. "…Just please, don't tell…"

"Don't tell what? Huh? Aki??" Shinjiro's voice suddenly joined in as he joined the guy's group, feeling weird on being the only guy at the sea.

Akihiko lied, "It's nothing Shinji,"

Shinji knew he was lying. "Tch…whatever" but didn't choose to force it out from him.

It wasn't long before Junpei destroyed the mysterious setting again,

"Let's go on a chick hunt!"

And in no time, Shinjiro and Akihiko punched him to the ground,

"…Is he dead?" Akihiko asked plainly.

Shinjiro kicked the head of Junpei slightly, "…..wait…" Shinjiro stepped on Junpei's face once more and buried him with sand. "…Now he is…."

Meanwhile,

"Hey look, they're burying Junpei-kun!" Fuuka smiled, thinking of it as a game.

Yukari smiled, "Hey Junpei! That look suits you!!" she called out.

"…??" Before Serein could also response to the happy occasion, she felt like someone's watching her. She looked around,

Minato felt it too, he and Serein made eye contact,_ "…Don't mind it too much…"_

Serein nodded a bit, knowing he knew what might come next,

Minato nodded in return, but felt something weird…..it wasn't the same as before but….

………………The sound of the waves and laughter of the S.E.E.S. members, not to mention Junpei's tormented screams have made him calmer, the feeling had both left the Wild Card wielders.

=======================2 hours later========================

After for awhile, the S.E.E.S. have went into groups to look around the island, and this part, somehow, was very different.

"Hey Serein!! Where are you Serein?! Serein!!" Yukari called out but to no avail,

"I wonder where could she have gone??" Fuuka asked worriedly as Mitsuru finished talking with the Chairman, that somehow appeared out of no where and talked about something coming up as the new members of the S.E.E.S.

Serein somehow was always a loner, and there she was relaxing under a tree as the wind blows,

She smiled up as she looks at the leaves covering her from the heat, it was somehow very peaceful here. She somehow wished she brought a book or her sketch pad, and she was now regretting on leaving her mp3 player and headphones at her room,

Then she heard something, footsteps? Perhaps it was them, she didn't really care, she was slowly being absorbed into a nap, so let them c—

"…I have found you….." A voice came, it was a guy's voice.

Serein slowly let her eyes open, a guy in white and black pants was before her, but with weird metallic and a weird kind of headphones that were tilted to his back. (Like Aegis design but it wasn't like in a form of a head band,)

She soon found her eyes to look into deep ocean blue eyes, she soon found out this wasn't human, but this was somehow an android, it was obvious.

"??" Serein fully opened her eyes. "Who are you?"

"…..Your protector…" He replied.

"HAH?"

_My what..???_ Serein thought of it as a joke, but it seems he isn't joking.

"Raigis, desu….." He introduced himself as Raigis, and be bowed politely, he seemed so perfectly human, and Serein was a bit confused. "Brown long wavy hair. Red crimson eyes. Female. Sensing incredible energy source within her. Without a doubt. I have found my goal……"

"Um..I shall say it again…Hah??" she asked again,

"There's no need to worry, Aries-san" a calm and carefree voice of the chairman came in,

Serein turned to see him, "Chairman Ikutsuki."

"Serein!!" Yukari called out as the other followed, "Woah…Serein, do you know this guy?" she asked in surprise, and also wanted to add 'Oh my gosh, a hottie in a hot beach~!' but she rather die.

Serein shook her head.

"Eh?!" Fuuka gasped in surprise.

"Allow me to explain, this is the 2nd model from the Kirijo company that was made to help fight against shadows, he too has a persona…" Mitsuru came up in an orderly fashion, again that astonished them all.

"Persona? A android?" Serein asked her. But it wasn't answered from the numerous questions that Fuuka and Yukari begins to flood in.

"………………………." Raigis was just looking at Serein.

"………………………." Serein was looking somewhere else. _He's watching me…I just know it……………Great……………a body guard……………._

Meanwhile,

"Junpei, what's the meaning of this?!" Akihiko yelled out to the young kouhai,

Junpei sighed in return as well, "I don't know either….Sanada-sempai…"

Shinjiro smirked. "Keh. Told you it would be a painful waste of time….they just don't listen don't they Arisato?"

Minato wasn't really paying attention to any of them, he was still looking for something out in the open, he clenched his fist a bit, _Anytime now……she has to be here……_

"Oy ARISATO! You listenin'?!" Shinjiro snapped at him,

"!?! Ah…sorry about that Aragaki-sempai." Minato thought he was going to have a heart attack then,

"Uwah…~" then suddenly, words Minato was eager to hear, he turned to see Junpei looking at the girl by the deck, and Akihiko asking him what was wrong.

"Who's that?" Shinjiro asked.

"Ai—I mean…I…I..I don't know…" Minato quickly covered as he looked at them, "Hey, guys, I'll ask her something so wait here okay?"

Junpei was astonished, "Woah dude! I never knew you were that---"

"I'm going to ask her what time is it….." Minato said plainly which Shinjiro and Akihiko knew was a lame excuse. But they followed him anyway,

Minato walked to the deck as the other boys hide behind a huge rock,

The girl had blonde hair, adorned with a light blue dress as she looked back at him with deep blue ocean eyes, she had the same design headphones things as Raigis.

However it was different this time, she wore it like a headband,

And they knew each other.

"Minato-san!" She said out loud, but before she went to hug him, he shook his head.

"Not here…Aegis…" He looked at her firmly, making sure he was not heard, his voice was low and silent, it was a good thing the sound of the crashing waves were loud enough._ "Not here…"_

Aegis looked to the rock into where the others were hiding, and she noticed Shinjiro which had surprised her. But she knew that the times has change, and she can't afford to ruin what Minato had done,

"_Pretend you don't know me…And let's just take it from there…"_ Minato instructed her with a smile. He then added, so it would not add any suspicion "Say, do you like the ocean?"

Aegis looked at him, and blinked. _"It is understood."_ "Ocean?....It is very wide and made of liquid substance populated by sea creatures, the ocean is 75 % of the earth…..In other words I cannot state if I like or dislike how it is…."

"Is that so?......" Minato grinned at her gently, _"It's been a long time…."_

Aegis nodded a bit, then she looked to the others, then back at him, "Arisato, Minato, 2nd year in Highschool, a Leader of the S.E.E.S…..I have located you….."

"Located?" Minato asked questioningly.

"Located'?? Dude, this girl is weird…!" Junpei stated as Akihiko his the back of his head for him to quiet down. "Ow!"

"Ssh!" Akihiko told him as Shinjiro watched them both.

Before they knew it, the sound of the other girls were fast approaching,

"Ah, it seems they also found the 1st model…" The Chairman's voice was like a fire alarm to Akihiko and Junpei.

"Chairman!?" Akihiko gasped as he jumped up, then behind him, he saw everyone gather, even Minako and the guy beside her.

Minato and Aegis to came, if you would compare the pairs, with was scary.

Minato's eyes widened to see Raigis, and it was the same thing when Serein saw Aegis.

"_Minato, who's that?? She looks just like Raigis…!"_

"_I am Aegis, desu."_

"_S—SHE can even communicate like us this way!?"_

"_Wait, first, the first question….I was going to ask you the same thing with the one you call Raigis, and 2__nd__….I shall explain later.."_

It was like a panic attack in the 3's minds, which made the group grow silent.

"Chairman, they are??" Akihiko began to ask.

"Oh, this is the 1st model, made to fight along side and a protector of the leader of S.E.E,S, and the young man that looks like her is the 2nd model…however, it seems they have their own sensors in sensing the leaders don't they? Ahahah!" the Chairman smiled, as he gestured his hand to the 2 androids.

"Aegis desu," Aegis introduced herself to all of them,

"Raigis desu," Raigis too did as well, they were like twins to be honest, but Raigis seemed like her older brother,

"Sugoy…. I never knew that androids could even contain personas….!" Fuuka said in amazement. (Sugoy= Amazing)

Yukari began to sigh, "Ikutsuki-san…is there any other surprises you are going to pop up this time??"

Then suddenly something hit the Chairman's mind, "Don't pop out the sigh with a pop out fish! Bwaahaha!---!" before everyone went pale with a lame joke, Mitsuru went infront of him.

"Anyhow, there are still a few hours left till sunset, I shall accompany the Chairman to my father's residence, in the meantime, all of you please have a good time…" Mitsuru said, having the affect of hearing a nonsense joke from the Chairman clearly shown by her tone.

+++++++++++Beach+++++++++++++++++++++++

"GAH!!! NO! NO YUKA-TAN!! NO!! N—BWAAAAHHHH!!!!" Junpei was helpless as the Yukari pounded his back in the water when he accidentally made her swallow salt water.

"Alright everyone!!! This is our chance for an All-Out-Attack!!" Yukari called out with a smile as Fuuka joined in.

"BWAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" Junpei screamed pathetically as he was drived down the water, having the thought of 2 hotties in the beach with you is nice…but somehow…for them to drown you….is a bit scary as well.

"Kh….just how long do we have to stay under this damn heat..?!" Shinjiro complained as the sun beated his head.

"About 3 hours, 32 minutes and 46 seconds…." Raigis and Aegis both said at the same time.

"Shit…" Shinjiro muttered as he stood up and went towards the water where the breeze was colder.

Serein was being pulled towards the water by Yukari beside him, she felt like killing her now.

"I said I can't swim!! Hey let go!!" Serein struggled to say,

"Come on Serein! You're the leader so it is impossible for you not to know how to swim!!!" Yukari smiled, "Come on!! We are drowning Junpei! Come and join us!!"

"Yukari!!!" Serein was now helpless as she was being dragged deeper and deeper to the water.

In the meantime, Akihiko was watching from under the beach umbrella and smiled, "They seem to have a great time killing Junpei there…….?" Akihiko noticed the silence over whelms him as he looked down at the sitting, deep in thought Minato.

"Hey, Arisato….what's wrong?" Akihiko asked him.

"??—Oh…It's nothing." Minato shook his head at his Senior, as he returned his gaze to Aegis. He looked to Raigis next who seemed to be watching Serein's every move,

"_Minato-san…may I ask…Who is that girl?"_ Aegis began to ask him as she looked at the same direction tactically,

"_She's me, in this life……She's this time's protagonist……"_

"_So she's you…?"_

"_Yes."_

"…_But then…Why am I here?"_

"……_It's the same thing with me…It seems, when my life was reborn, it changed thanks to my gender here…For me, turning to her, it somehow changed events…We even made an Arcana…."_

"_So everything would be different?.......... I can't deny the fact it is, Aragaki, Shinjiro shouldn't be here at this time yet … And our meeting place and events seem to have changed as well…"_

"_It is because, she's writing the story now…"_

"_..??"_

"…_Or rather…We…Are writing a new story now……"_ Minato began to grow a smile, remembering the times he was in Serein's room, making that new Arcana. _"……To be able to change events before things happen…I could…No…We could avoid deaths from happening before they occur…It is like… A second chance…"_

"…_A Second Chance…"_ Aegis repeated, then she began to smile. _" I remember, my last days in the Velvet Room……. Elizabeth would tell me that I could still fulfill my promise to you… and it seems she was right……."_

"_Aah…"_ Minato closed his eyes, feeling the summer breeze, and the sounds of laughter, the cursing of Shinjiro, the sigh of Akihiko and the screams of Junpei seemed so nostalgic. Minato's eyes slowly opened again, softly. _"……I couldn't have had a better life like this……"_

Aegis looked at Minato and smiled as well, "Hai…" she replied softly, then she turned to her other self as well, Raigis. _…Being my other self, will he too come to the same tasks I fulfilled…?_

Raigis felt her eyes and looked at her, "…What is wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, there is nothing wrong."

"I see." Raigis went on back to watch Serein again, it seems like he is only focused on his task.

Aegis knew exactly how it felt, before she met Minato, she was, just a robot, an android, with no emotions, but as she grew closer to them, then things become clearer,

She knows that Raigis too will discover this, and also to feel the same delight and pleasure as she did with the others before, she knows that he will also feel pain and suffering, but it is all a part of living.

"?!!" Raigis's eyes suddenly widened as he stood up, before Minato, Akihiko and Aegis asked what was wrong,

"SEREIN!? SEREIN!!!" Yukari cried out.

"ARIES-CHAN!!!" Fuuka screamed.

"SEREIN!" Junpei did as well as it seems, it was revealed that they had ventured to far off the from the shore to some of the deeper parts, and some of the waves has engulfed Serein within the water. "Oy!!! Where are you!?!"

"Shit! The hell were you guys even thinking?!" Shinjiro called out, but before he went to the water he froze, he too recalled that he couldn't swim.

Akihiko and rest ran beside him, "What's going on?!"

"Those damn brats brought the kid to the deepest parts, and now a wave just swallowed her whole…!" Shinjiro told Akihiko as Raigis ran pass them.

"Wait idiot!! Aren't you a andro---!?!" Before Akihiko halted Raigis, he was already running swiftly above the water and began to dive in. "…T—that's…!"

"We androids of this model are made to be exactly human like….meaning we are water proof from both in and outside…" Aegis has explained to him,

"I'm going in as well!!" Minato said to them as he ran in, but only to trip and also drown in water, Aegis had to come up to him and pull him up too. "*Cough* *cough*!!....Thanks, Aegis…"

"Please be reminded that you too couldn't swim." Aegis reminded him.

"Then I shall go in and help as well!!" Akihiko said as he ran off to Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei were and began to dive in too.

Shinjiro felt useless there though, "Shit.."

"This is my fault, this is all my fault!!" Yukari blamed herself for this,

"Yukari-chan, no it isn't!!" Fuuka tried to calm her down but it wasn't helping, Junpei too blamed himself for this, and her.

"SHUT UP STUPEI!" Yukari slammed her fist to his face.

_______Underwater____

_K…Kh…!..._ Serein opened her eyes, water, she was under water, and she didn't know how deep she went off, but it seemed really far.

She panicked at first, until she learned she loses more breath that way, she looked up and saw the sun's light was sparking in the water, rippling and beautiful.

………………

She felt her breath running out, but she didn't seem to be scared anymore.

She opened and close her eyes again, the light that seeped within the waters, and the blueness of it's waters.

It felt like she wanted to rest in this unknown world, it felt so nostalgic to her, till she remembered her time when she was young.

She let her body sink deeper and deeper to the water, till mouth opened slightly, letting her see bubbles floating out,

Honestly, it felt like flying here, it wasn't scary.

…………………………….

* * *

She could hear something from above.

"SEREIN-CHAN!!! SEREIN-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!?!"

…_.Yukari….?_ She thought, recognizing it, but the sound was so faint that she knew she was too far from the surface.

The day was weird, happiness, then it suddenly twisted into this.

But somehow. She was happy to be in this thing. She didn't know why.

Her eyes was feeling heavy, as it slowly closes, she saw something going towards her,

She absentmindedly reached out for it,

She saw blue, deep ocean blue eyes that blended with the water, it was glowing, and a smile arose from the handsome face of Raigis that darted towards her,

Then her eyes closed as she drew out her last breath and as Raigis grabbed hold of her and boosted up like a torpedo

Akihiko gasped for air as he came out of the water,

"Did you find her!?" Fuuka asked frantically, but before he could reply, something burst out from the water and landed at the shore, everyone rushed to the thing that landed at the shore's deck.

It was Raigis, he looked at them, then putting Serein gently down the ground, she was pale.

"Sona….!" Yukari covered her mouth, "She's…She's not…!!"

Fuuka panicked, "S—Someone….Someone call the Chairman!! Sempai!! Anyone!!!"

"Shit…!!" Shinjiro cursed as he looked away, "I'm going ahead to call Kirijo!!" he said as he ran off.

"I'm coming with you!!!" Minato and Junpei replied as they ran with Shinjiro out of the beach, Aegis also followed them, as Yukari broke down and cried.

"I…I should've have forced her to play with us!!!" Yukari cried out,

"Yukari-chan….!" Fuuka was also beginning to cry as they looked at Serein.

Raigis though seemed calm as he looked at her, then he got hold of her gently.

"Wait…Raigis-kun, what are you going to d--!?" Before Fuuka asked, and Yukari asking the same thing, and also Akihiko, Raigis had planted his mouth to hers,

"What the!?!" Akihiko gasped, his hands clenching.

When Raigis removed his mouth from hers, Serein began to cough out water,

"*Cough* *Cough*!!! *cough!* *cough!!!!*" Serein coughed, but she wasn't opening her eyes,

Yukari and Fuuka felt relieved, while Akihiko had a mixture of jealousy and gratefulness.

"She's alright…However she had swallowed a lot of water…She needs some rest." Raigis said, somehow he felt strange after doing that, but he chose not to mind it.

"Aries!!!" The Chairman called out with the rest, and it seemed they though gave out a sigh, seeing to it that she was breathing, "We have to bring her inside now….Raigis!"

"Understood." He replied as he already carried her in his arms and darted off back to the Kirijo residence with the Chairman and Mitsuru, Akihiko, Yukari, Fuuka and Junpei soon followed them as well.

"Come on Aegis, will go with them t--"

"_Don't worry……I'm alright Minato…"_

Before Minato ran of after them, and brought along Aegis with him, Serein's telepathic voice both rang within them,

They both felt relieved, _"…What's wrong? I can swim…"_ Minato asked her.

"………_I can swim actually……but let's say, when I go deeper and deeper within the waters…I get trauma and my body wouldn't move……"_

Aegis felt herself blink again with confusion, Serein's voice didn't shake.

"_Aren't you scared when that happened? When you were within the depths of the water?"_ Aegis began to ask her which caught the attention of Minato.

First there was silence, nothing from her, Minato thought that Aegis question was somehow hurtful, but then, he could feel Serein take a breath.

"………_I wasn't scared at all…………It felt……so…."_

"_So?..."_ Aegis asked. Curiously,

"………………_It felt so Peaceful there……it's like Death……a weird death if Raigis wouldn't have saved me………It was scary at first but then……I become aware of my surroundings………and till……I began to feel so calm………So peaceful……Like I was close to something………Close into 'grasping'……that……'thing'."_

"…_And what is that thing?"_

"_Aegis…"_ Minato halted her, but Aegis did not respond.

"……_I don't know……I don't know what is that 'thing' that I was about to 'grasp'……Perhaps…"_

"_Perhaps?"_

"_Aegis!!"_ Minato said louder, but still she did not respond.

"_It's alright Minato……She's just asking anyway."_

"_However!...."_ Minato then shifted his attention to Serein's voice.

"……_I felt like I have felt or knew this, or gone through it all over again…this 'thing' that I was about to 'grab' hold on…………Ugh…Now my head hurts…I'll take a rest.."_

"_Ah…Okay…………Hey Serein?"_

"………………………"

"_Serein?"_ Minato called out again, but he felt her silent, and at rest, he sighed. "….We both know what she meant……Don't we Aegis?"

Aegis looked back at him sadly, and nodded, "Yes….Very much."

He nodded back and casts his eyes down to the ground. "….The Answer….."

++++Hours Later….+++++++++Bedroom+++++++++++++++

Serein reached out her hand to the light of the room as she stayed in the….enormous and a very, very soft bed.

It seemed like she had woken up, and her head ached a bit with the long distance and unconscious telepathical conversation she had with 2 people at once, before, when it was only to Minato she didn't have a headache, she was still practicing, it seemed it must be a su----

"Sheesh…Your finally awake!" A harsh and annoyed voice had stopped her thoughts, before she to the side, she felt something shoved to her face.

"?!!—bwah--!" Serein sat up and removed it to see Shinjiro looking at her, she looked at the thing shoved to her, it was her clothes, a simple long english shirt and shorts, "?...Aragaki-sempai.."

"Hurry up and get dressed you little b---bb---i---t---….Ugh…!" Shinjiro scratched his neck again, he can't say it. "…Just get dressed!! The others are worried sick, and Takeba is looking like the suicidal self again and Iori looked like you just died, and also the two have been arguing like cats and dogs and are bound to kill each other by just yelling and glaring contests, Yamagishi is frantically worried and I'm getting pissed off by now because I have been worried sick…!!!" Shinjiro shut his mouth, but it was too late, his face went red when he saw Serein blinked and looked at him. _SHIT…SHIT! SHIT SHIT!!!_

"How about Raigis, Minato and Aegis?" Serein asked him, having no clue why he's so red. "Do you have a fever??"

"I-IDON'T HAVE A SHITTY OL' FEVER!" Shinjiro yelled out at her,

"Sheesh…. Alright, alright you don't..!" Serein said with a sigh.

++++++++++++++Lobby+++++++++++++++++++

"**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Serein moved aside, missing Yukari's flying hug and cries as she towards her like Serein was some kind of shadow.

"**~~~~~~------------------CHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~N-------~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

She moved to the opposite side again, avoiding the same thing but with Junpei.

Both of them, popular and idiot stayed at the floor, holding their faces with pain.

"……..You guys alright…..?" Serein asked them plainly.

"No~" They both replied.

"GOOD" Serein glared at both of them from behind.

Even though Yukari and Junpei cannot see it, they can feel her eyes and aura, like they are being stabbed so many times from behind, this is what you call, the aura of the Wild Card Wielder.

Or, their beloved Leader of S.E.E.S

"It's better for you two not to do that, she has just recovered from drowning…It was a good thing Raigis did CPR on you Aries… If not, it might have been too late." Mitsuru said from the sofa, standing up.

Raigis was beside Serein, (Somehow, popping out of no where), and he bowed his head slightly.

Serein blinked, "Oh he did?"

"**YES HE DID….."** Shinjiro and Akihiko both said at the same time, a heavy dark aura eminated from them, everyone just wonders what's going on through their heads.

Yukari and Junpei, who knows their feelings, Yukari knows Shinjiro loves Serein while Junpei knows Aki loves Serein, very much now realizes, with they realize that if Serein wasn't forced to be with them in the water, she wouldn't have drowned, if she wouldn't have drowned, Raigis wouldn't have done CPR.

They are now worrying about their m----

Yukari and Junpei suddenly felt another set of eyes piercing them, even more.

_**IORI………………………………………..TAKEBA………………….**_Shinjiro and Akihiko both glared at them, both thought at the same time.

_**OH SHOOT………………………..THEY FINALLY REALIZED IT………!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Junpei and Yukari both shivered.

But the epic scene was broken when Takeharu, Mitsuru's father came in,

"I have someone, that one of you knows very well…" He said firmly, and another guy came in, with the same coffee colored hair as Yukari, although looking a bit fragile.

Yukari knows him very much, **"O…TOU…SAN…!?" **and her eyes begin to water and she stands up and runs towards him. **"OTOUSAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"What the?! Yuka-tan's dad!?! Seriously!?" Junpei stood up as well as to his surprise, everyone had the same reaction.

Seriously, it was him.

Minato and Aegis both looked in shock. _BUT…D—DIDN'T YUKARI'S FATHER JUST DIED….!?!!.._ He went pale, everything was different. It was too different that he doesn't know what else to expect.

He was happy, he was happy that his girlfriend…well, he doesn't know if she is anymore, since she has forgotten.

Yukari's father came back, that he was alive.

But the very fact that, he did die when Minato was the protagonist, is where Yukari found strength, it is because of herself, seeing her father say he loved her before he died, gave he strength, made he stronger, and her persona had transformed.

_DON'T TELL ME…THAT NOTHING…._ Minato both feared 2 things.

is that everything shall seem so happy that, no one will evolve, no one will grow stronger, because conversions are not made, because through painful ordeals, after you have faced those, you will become stronger…

The second part is, what if, her father will die?.......But this time….for a more tragic death that she might……….and not only her…….

Minato looked at Mitsuru's father, at Shinjiro and the people that shall be affected, Akihiko, Mitsuru and he thought of Ken,

If the deaths, are going to be even more worst that it was in this time, much more now, the pain shall be endured.

He feared it, all these changes, all this new things that are happening, what if……

"?? Minato?" Serein noticed him. But before she called him again, Minato ran out. "MINATO!?!" Serein ran after him.

"Minato-san!!" Aegis called out as she ran with her, but before she exited, Raigis halted her by her arm.

He shook his head, "….I believe, when it comes to feelings of the Human heart…that is one thing we cannot protect them from….."

Yukari and the rest both looked surprised and worried.

"Arisato-san…." Fuuka muttered worriedly.

"…Minato-kun…?" Yukari said as well, the atmosphere grew silent, but soon, Junpei tried to cheer on the group, since her father was back.

That was the only thing, that has to be done.

Aegis knew why, Minato had run.

And it is her duty, or well as her promise with him to protect him.

But Raigis was right, she can't protect Minato from himself.

She looked at the S.E.E.S. group, smiling a bit, but she knew they were still all worried, she tried to cheer on a bit, making their impression on her a bit more positive,

…_That's right……I can't be my old self anymore…Even with different ordeals…This is still, the second chance…I shall never get again._ Aegis told to herself.

* * *

**Hi guys~!!! I'm baaccckkk~~!! **

**Just a few more days till Graduation and it's off to Highschool~!! If I ever graduate that is . **

**Anyhow, I hope you guys didn't think this chapter is lame~! Oh and please leave a---**

**Shinjiro: A ****** Review.**

**Blackeclipse: -throws a sketch pad to his face- I TOLD YOU NO BAD MOUTHING THE READERS!!!!!!!**

**Shinjiro: Shit!! OW!!!**

**Blackeclipse: -throws again- AND NOT TO ME EITHER!!!**

**Shinjiro: What?!! Alright! Alright!!! –looks at you guys- You guys better leave a damn review!!**

**Blackeclipse: -smiles- That's better!**

**Shinjiro: -mutters- this ****** author is freakin' –was suddenly hit with a critical hit from a physical attack on the face--………..sorry….**


	11. Chapter 11:Don't Fear It

**Blackeclipse: Hey guys~!! I'm back!! I would like to thank those who leaves reviews for this Fanfiction! It really improves me a lot~! I would like to apologize my grammar errors or typing errors of misplaced words, I type too fast that I didn't even bother to see the error, like when I am suppose to type 'me' I typed 'my'…hahahah~**

**Anyhow~! Thank you anyway and please read on!!**

**And yes, the story may also change its ratings, it's going to be a bit more dramatic or tragic, but through those tragic times, is when we all grow stronger right?**

**Raigis is the male version of Aegis, and how a realize it, he seems a bit more mature somehow, even though Raigis is actually younger in the year of when he was made, of course the others don't know that.**

**And no, he won't, I won't really make him a dog that follows his master around (Serein)…………………………*thinking*…………………..*begins to smile*…….or will he….?? *Evil Smile* *the smile of the lunatic Chairman***

**Akihiko: …….Blackeclipse….that is just too…………….**

**Junpei: Yikes….scary…!!!**

**Shinjiro: Heh, suits you.**

**Chairman: Oy, oy! I'm not a lunatic---*founds a joke*------ Don't crack up a joke to Luna the Lunatic!! Bwahahahaha--------- *Gets knocked out by Aki and Shinji*………**

**Pharos: ………???.........What's this? A smiling game!? I'll join in too~!! I'll give out my other self's smile!! *the image of a monster smiling (see the manga when Minato touched Pharos' hand)***

**Everyone in the room: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Minato & Serein: …………….*Listening to their headphones with mp3 players*……………………………………….**

**Disclaimer: I…….BLACKECLISPE….DO NOT OWN ATLUS/PERSONA 3/PERSONA 3 PORTABLE NOR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT…………………….*cries*……Why did I have to say it so strongly?!?! Waaah~!**

**Pharos: *smiles***

**Everyone: QUIT SMILING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Minato & Serein: *still listening to their headphones*………………………………………**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Don't Fear The Unexpected, Embrace it.**

"Dammit…!!" Minato began to kick the huge log by the share, he was scared, was there no other way?...........no other way t----

"Minato!!!!!" Serein called out as she ran towards him, panting. "Minato! What's with you?? What's wrong?!"

"…………." Minato averted his eyes away, silent types are scary when they are mad or sad. "…..I…I…" he sighed. "…….I guess I have to tell you……."

"Tell me what?" Serein begins to calm down, but she was grabbed by the cold and straight glare Minato gave her.

He pointed to the direction to where it leads to the residence,

"You see that guy? Mr. Takeba?? ……………….He isn't suppose to be here…" Minato said.

It finally hit her, her eyes widened. "W—what…? What do y--"

"HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD SEREIN!" Minato yelled it out instead of saying it firmly.

"Dead……!?.........as in……"

"Yes, dead, died, gone, passed away, hit the bucket, off to heaven,…..**shinda..(died)**" Minato said it again for it to be clear, "….at least……in my time…."

"…Minato…" Serein muttered,

"Don't get be wrong though…" He slowly calms down. "I'm happy at some point, that Yukari's father is alive and that she was finally be able to see him but……..This fear….this weird fear…..that….that……..that……that….!!!" he holds head a bit that it covered his right eye, "….I'm afraid…dammit all!!!...I can't do anything!!! Nothing changes even if I came back to life!! Not even when Aegis comes with me back to life!!! This Second chance is useless if things will grow worst every second!!"

"…Minato..!...hey wait..! wait, calm down!!" Serein tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen, he was laughing at himself, then he looked back at her.

"..People will die Serein…………..** " **He said again. "PEOPLE WILL DIE AGAIN AND AGAIN AND THERE'S NOTHING I COULD DO TO STOP IT!!!! NOTHING!!! NOT A DAMN T--------*BAM!!!*---k…KH…!" Minato's head snapped to the side once something hard hit it.

His bangs covered his right eye, but his other eye clearly reveals his shock.

Maybe because he was expecting it to be something else,

"Sorry……But unfortunately, I think a punch in a face is suited for guys like you…..for you to stop….." Serein said as she released herself from the stance she was left in when she had punched his face. "…….Didn't I tell you before? That you are not alone….So get a grip Minato!!"

Minato blinked, and when he did, his expression on his face calmed down, he slowly looked back at her.

Serein was not angry, she was still calm but clearly serious,

"….Please…You are never alone…. Aren't I suppose to be you? Am I not you?....Aren't I you!? The one who also shares the same fate as you!?" Serein yells out as she raised her hand to plant another punch.

"!!!" Minato's eyes widened as he quickly knew, he grabbed her wrist, stopping her hand before it planted her first to his face.

He saw her eyes, they were beginning to water.

"Don't you think… ….that I can't feel what your feeling?! What about Aegis and your other friends!?"

She glared at him, _**"**__**Don't avoid us!!"**_

"……..." Minato looked down painfully, "……..I'm…sorry…" he finally said as he closed his eyes. "I am such a coward…..I was so afraid that, since things are different…they way they might handle ordeals might be different….Like deaths…I am so afraid that what if I can't prevent it that things goes horribly wrong??.....It's just too much to bare that it is killing me………This helplessness of just sitting there and watching things replay….is worst than ever before…!"

He sat down, feeling exhausted as he held his face. "I don't want them to suffer anymore…But the feeling that I can't do anything to prevent it from anything to happen…it's just scary." He began to say. "..What if…What if I can't prevent it? Everything will just lead to the same end, but even more tragic than I experienced."

His eyes looked at Serein, sadly, then it closed, "And you, now being in my place…Will have to face it……I just….I just don't want anyone to suffer anymore…!!" he said loudly, "…Aegis, when she found the answer, she thought she had died, but then…she didn't, and the story was suppose to continue, but I found myself back here…then you…you showing up….What is going on?....What mistake have I done??"

"Minato………" Serein joined and sat beside him. "….Don't fear what is unexpected, rather, just embrace it!....You won't know what will happen till it comes, and you can't do anything to know it ahead before time, because it will happen…and when it does, you just do what you have to do….right?" she smiled at him at the last word she said.

It called him down a bit, but he ended up looking at her and away, "Aah…." He nodded slightly.

"…Besides, you did say this was a second chance…and Minato, didn't I tell you before?" she asked him more calmly. "That we are going to make things different?.....So, where this story is going, is written by no one but us………" she smiled up to the stars, that beautifully glittered at the night sky.

"…**.To write a new story….of our own…..Ishioni…"** (Ishioni' means= Together) she said clearly to him and smiled.

Minato knew those words, and those words are the one that triggered the bond they had forged together.

**Existence**

**XXII**

But none of them said anything of the level up,

It was silent, and he knew, she was waiting for him to answer,

It was weird, for himself to confide himself, but then again, things have changed.

"…..**Aah….**" He nodded and smiled as well as he looked up.

"OOOOYYY~~!!! MINATO~! SEREIN-CHAN~!!" Junpei called out to them, "HEY LOVE BIRDS!!! IT'S TIME TO GET GOING~!!!"

Serein sighed and felt pissed, "Ugh, that dimwit—COMING!!! SHUT IT IORI!!" Serein stood up and faced him. "Come on….let's go, don't want any more trouble right?" she smiled, "Hurry up Minato." And went off.

Minato stood up, he saw Aegis nod to him, it seems that she was listening from far away, and smiled to him. She followed Raigis who came and followed Serein, who followed the dimwit as they walked back.

Minato looked up once again, through the stars, he saw the beautiful crested moon,

And then he smiled. And thought to himself again, the magic words that seems to keep on resonating within him, since ever before.

He smiled again. As he closed his eyes and felt the wind.

……**..Ishioni…….**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++Iwatodai Dormitory++++++++++++++++++**

"Ah…Welcome back.." Ken greeted them all, "How was your time there?"

But everyone was too tired to reply and ended up either dropping themselves to the sofa, or completely ignoring Ken and proceeds back to their room.

Well, that was Shinjiro thought.

Ken had noticed, "Is there something wrong with Aragaki-san?" he asked them, and they all shrugged their shoulders, but there was a moment of silence, and everyone points to Junpei.

"W—What did I do?! Aaah! Forget it!!" he said, too tired to even start another argument.

When Serein came in, she did the same and went ahead to her room, Raigis did as well,

"? Who was that guy following Aries-san?" Ken asked him, then Aigis followed in with Minato, Ken scratched his head again. "Umm…who are they??"

As Mitsuru and the Chairman explained once more, Fuuka and Yukari both halted Raigis not to enter Serein's room.

"Why is it that I am not allowed to enter Aries-san's quarters when I am her protector?" He asked them,

"A—Ah, well, you see Raigis-san, it is not proper for guys to enter a girls room," Fuuka explained to him clearly, "B—because, it would make a lot of people think…of the wrong thing."

"Like what?" Raigis asked.

"Uhh, like…stuff…y'know, bad stuff…" Yukari added in,

"And those are?" Raigis is obviously wanting a clear answer.

"A—anyway, it's not good!" Fuuka said, feeling very uncomfortable in telling him.

"I still do not understand. I am not human, however I am designed to act like them as well as their appearance. I appear to you in an appearance of a male gender, but in fact I do not have a gender." Raigis said. Stating it clearly to them,

"B—but…" Yukari muttered, but before hand, she saw him placing his hand on the door knob, but it seems to be locked, Fuuka and her both sighed, thank goodness.

"It seems to be locked…" Raigis stated, then they heard something, it looks like his mechanical fingers have a hole at their tips, it turned into a---"Target…locked on.."

Before Yukari and Fuuka called it out, someone came by.

"What is going on here?" Aegis came by, seeing all the commotion. Then she noticed, and realized. "Raigis…….Please stop your actions at once."

"Aegis…?" Raigis halted before he did, "However…it is my duty to…"

Fuuka and Yukari shifted their heads to Aegis, it was like seeing a intellectual conversion between androids.

"True…we are to protect them but…We must respect their space…human's 'room' is translated to them as their 'sanctuary'…a place to think and rest, it is proper to not enter when it is not needed…we must respect their privacy, it is the utmost importance." Aegis said.

Then they look back at Raigis.

"Utmost importance?" Raigis repeated as his hands went back into being normal, "…So you are saying that I should a by the rules of Aries-san's dormitory and human rules because she lives and is such?"

Aegis nods her head. "Affirmative…"

Raigis to sometime to consider it, but he nodded as well. "It is understood sister."

Fuuka and Yukari both sighed of relief, it was finally o---

The door suddenly slammed open,

Raigis didn't do anything.

Serein was there, she was the one who opened it, and she seemed extremely restless.

"ALL OF YOU……………………….GO BACK TO SLEEP……..THIS IS AN ORDER…..!!!!" at the other hand, she brought out her rod and gripped the middle to extend it. "OR YOU SHALL ALL DIE….."

Yukari cried out "RUN FUUKA!! RUN TO YOUR DORM!!!"

"I—I AM!!!" Fuuka cried out as well as they both slammed it, Serein too slammed and locked the door shut, and in to time, she went back to sleep.

"Aries-san is easily awaken by noise and is easily annoyed…New information. Stored." Raigis had announced.

Aegis just smiled at him, she remembers when she was just like him, not to be able to know the real truth of how it is to feel,

"Come, Raigis, your quarters is just below from here…."

"Affirmative."

"Oh…and just say 'alright' or 'okay'"

"Affirmative……I mean….Yes…" He blinked, "I apologize for the error."

"Just say 'I'm sorry'"

"Affirmative…Ah…." Raigis blinked again, "…Changes shall be made tomorrow."

Aegis felt herself sigh a bit, "….Don't worry…I'm sure Aries-san…will do the samething.."

"??" Raigis tilted his head as they stopped infront of his room.

"No it's nothing…..goodnight Raigis." Aegis nodded a bit and walked away.

"Good night, Aegis." Raigis said robotically.

Now Aegis knew how others felt when they first talked to her.

+++++++++++Early morning++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Serein suddenly felt her sheet covers removed and someone waking her up,

"Aries-san……..Aries-san…!"

It was a guy's voice. "…Mmph….?.....Minato…?"

"No…it's Raigis…"

Serein's eyes opened wide as she sat up, "R-RAIGIS?!?!"

"Affirmative…Ah…..I mean, Yes…" Raigis nodded, "I apologi—I mean, I'm sorry for the lack of courtesy however, you only have about 50 minutes before school begins…that means you are 10 minutes behind schedule,"

Serein began to feel a head ache coming. "Oh noo….!"

"49 minutes…you have now 49 minutes remaining before school, please hurry."

"I know!!"

++++++++++++++++Bathroom++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*sounds of the shower and Serein taking a shower*

"You have about 29 minutes left, please hurry"

"UAH?!!?" Serein gasped as she grabbed the curtains to cover her.

He did not flinch. "Shall I assist you?"

"NO!! GET OUT!!!!!"

+++++++++++++++++Room+++++++++++++++++

"You have about 26 minutes left. Please hurry."

"RAIGIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serein kicked him out of her room as she covered herself with her clothes.

+++++++++++++++Dinning Room+++++++++++++++

"Umm…….Aries-san…." Ken muttered.

"You have about 20 minutes left…please hurry"

"RAI…GIS….!!!!!!!! *Throws her bowl to his face*"

++++++++++++++By the door+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You have about 10 minutes left…." Raigis announced, Serein noticed something was different, he was wearing their school uniform, but before she could say anything.

She found herself being carried like a princess by him, and she hated it.

"PUT……ME………DOWN…….NOW……." Serein commanded but he did not obey,

"It is faster for me to carry you there…" Raigis said as he bursts through the door.

He was not kidding, they just passed Akihiko who was having his morning jog.

"What the………!?" Akihiko panted as he stopped for a while, "Was that just…??"

"Yeah, it's them." Minato said he passed him with Aegis beside him, "Morning, Sempai."

"Ah…mor—what the……Even Aegis is going to school!?"

"Is there a problem, Sanada-san?"

"Ah…no…there's none but…" Akihiko trailed off as Yukari and Fuuka coming in, together wit Junpei who was running behind them.

++++++++++++++++Classroom+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Oh I see, so you two are brothers and sisters…makes sense, you guys look like twins." The teacher smiled as she pointed each on to their seats,

Minato smiled, the empty seat to his left was finally occupied by Aegis, the person who know who would sat there, and beside Aegis to her left was Raigis.

Minato began smile again, and to realize Serein was right, there is nothing to be afraid of, and everything does happens for a purpose.

"Hmm…and it also says here….you guys are….huh?" the teacher looked at it closely, making sure she was really seeing those words on the piece of paper. "You guys are weapons of mass destruction…..?"

Yukari's eyes widened, "W—wait..that...is…!"

But before the teacher noticed, she shook her head, "Hah, this must clearly be some kind of mistake……Well then, let's continue along with our lessons!"

Yukari began to sigh, "Geez… that was close….too close" she said softly.

++++++++Lunch Break++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Again, when Akihiko peeked through the door of Serein's room, she was not there, but something was different now.

Minato and Aegis, Junpei and Yukari was there, but Raigis was no where to be found, and Serein too.

"Ah, Sempai…Konnichiwa…." A soft voice came out from the hall way, from the starring girls, it was Fuuka greeting him with a smile.

"Ah, Yamagishi….hi" Akihiko nodded his head.

"Looking for Aries-chan?" Fuuka assumed, and once again Akihiko nodded.

"Yeah, looks like she isn't here again…..Mitsuru isn't around either…" He added, for him not to sound suspicious, or like a stalker.

"I see…..She was with me when I was cooking here but….She went off and Raigis said 'I have located you at last' and she went off running…..again." Fuuka said, "Perhaps…in the roof? Maybe?"

"Oh okay, thanks anyway Yamagishi…" Akihiko grinned, having the slightest idea into where she must have retreated. And in to time, he started to walk off.

"…….I wonder what's wrong with Sempai…?" Fuuka wonders as she watched him off, and every girl he passed faints. As usual.

+++++++++++++Roof Top++++++++++++

"It's very cold here…." Raigis stated as he looked around, he wasn't at all annoying now, which seemed a bit odd for some reason.

Serein was listening to her head phones as she looked far off from view.

"Hey Raigis, look…" Serein pointed and he obediently did. "You can see the dorm from here….its very small."

"Of course…it is because of the distance from this area to there…" Raigis said, literally speaking of the reason why it is small. Which somehow ruined the peaceful moment for a second there,

But she didn't mind it much, "Hey Raigis, come over here."

"Understood." Raigis nodded his head as he obeyed her command and stood by her, and what he receives was a push for him to sit down on the bench. "Aries-san?"

"Don't be so stiff.." Serein smiled to him, as she went on back looking off to the place. "…From now on, you don't say to me 'affirmative' or 'it is understood' or whatever robotic terms you use….and you can just call me Serein, okay Raigis?"

"It is understood Aries-san."

Serein sighed, this was going to take along time. "Hey….You know, being an android….can you feel emotions?"

"I am designed to have such…..Yes…I do." Raigis replied and looks down a bit, "However, there still so much I do not understand in human behavior…it seems my sister knows it all, and can conjure so many things so easily…."

"Can you eat?"

"Unlike my sister, I can."

"How about smell?"

"No I cannot smell."

"Taste?"

"Yes."

"Hear?" that was a stupid question but she was just so damn bored.

"Of course."

"Memories?"

"………"

"?"

"……"

"Raigis?"

"Ah.." he blinked, "Forgive me, it's just that my memory is somehow, unclear, static that no matter how hard I try to reboot it, it's not clearing…..Perhaps I shall let it rest for awhile…"

Serein watched him as he talked about other stuff, indeed he was different from Aegis who moves so humanly. Perhaps at their time, something occurred that made her change, it seems like Raigis might even experience the same too, and if he did, she will as well.

"…?" she felt herself sink for some reason, like she has a bad feeling when she thought of the very idea. She will face what Minato face, but she won't be alone, so there is nothing to worry about right?

Serein nodded to herself, "….It will be alright…."

"??" Raigis stared at her sudden words that made Serein blush and shook her hands to gesture that it was nothing.

"Oh, so this is where you guys were." A friendly voice came it, as the silverette came to the roof, his jacket being held over his left shoulder.

"Sanada-sempai?" Serein noticed him as he approached both of them.

"Good Afternoon, Sanada-sempai…" Raigis nodded his head politely.

It just felt weird when he did that, Akihiko just sighed. Somehow he didn't know why, perhaps he wasn't used to it when an android greets him so human like, when you look at Aegis' and Raigis' hands, they look like colored gloves, at times, if you don't know what they really are.

He even bets that people would try to knock off the headphones on their heads and wonders why won't it get off.

"Sempai?"

"Ah…Gomen, I was thinking too much again…" Akihiko snapped out of it and blushed out of embarrassement, "So…..How's your first day here Raigis?"

Raigis faced his human Senior and nods, "It seems to be working out fine….Except for the fact of the continues high pitched voices I hear everytime I walk in the hallway by the female kind….."

Serein sighed, Oh yeah, that time, she was sick of hearing girls like that, and to think she would be hearing it everyday because of Raigis following her around, having Akihiko's fan girls was enough, but for Raigis's new fangirls coming up, it was like heck to her.

She knew she has to get used to lots of things, especially when the weird or unpredictable things are beginning to flood in.

"Areh……Aries-san, Raigis and Sanada-sempai seems to be up here as well." Aegis said as she opened the door of the rooftop, Minato following behind her.

"Oh, hey Arisato." Akihiko greeted his Kohai as they all came in the roof,

It kind of reminded Minato a similar time like this, but he shook the thought away,

Serein smiled a bit, and sighed because Junpei also soon followed up, together with the loud mouth Yukari and the scary valedictorian Mitsuru to reprimand them from shouting and yelling too much, and Fuuka who is trying to calm the two down.

Raigis and Aegis were talking together, who knows what they are talking about.

Minato and Serein just stood beside each other, watching, all of them, even though not all of them are there, it felt…. What you can say…. Peaceful for some reason despite the huge noise,

Minato sighed a bit as he looked down, _……A few more months left……_

"?" Serein moved her eyes away from him the moment he felt her look at him, she didn't want to start making conclusions again, despite her, feeling the same thing he felt.

….Was this…fear again…?

Or was it only sadness instead?

++++++++++++Naganaki Shrine+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"*Puff* *Puff* Let's--*puff*-- Let's take a break…!" Akihiko panted as he sat down at the benches of the playground by the shrine and sighed.

Serein followed by him, not looking at all affected from the long distant jog, not to mention race they had together,

Serein though, minded that for fairness, "*Puff*…phew…Yeah…y—your right.." she grinned as she sat beside him.

Well she had to pretend she was tired.

It wasn't fair, plus, she doesn't feel like boasting about her skills saying.

'HAH…Tired already Sempai?'

That was a stupid thing to say to your seniors.

……………..

…………….

Then again………..

She is the Leader…………….(joke)

"Hey, can you do those?" Akihiko was able to catch his breath and point to the bars, and Serein grinned.

But she stopped, and sighed. "Even sempai can't do it!" she lied.

This brought him to chuckle a bit. "Hahah, sorry to disappoint you but I'm very good at it!" Akihiko smirked, he seems very proud of himself, at least give the guy a credit, despite knowing that Serein is better at him with personas,

She has to let him feel better than her when it comes to strength,

At least that what she can do.

Minato was off somewhere else though, dating Yukari she guessed while Raigis and Aegis hanged out together somewhere off the place, Aegis being the tour guide for him.

Actually, it didn't start out as a jog when she went with her senior, it came out first as a race, Serein going first place, but letting him win in the end.

She had noticed at some point, as she watched him asking himself if he could even sit down at the thing work his way through it, that he had this thing, about wanting to be stronger fast.

Then she heard him mutter a bit, "…I have to be stronger…I have to be even more stronger…" he said it silently, but the wind gave his voice away. "I couldn't save anyone….I couldn't save anyone…"

Serein didn't comment on this, "……………." At times, even she has times when she talks to herself and feels pissed off when someone ask her if she was crazy.

It took awhile before they went back to the dormitory, both saying nothing but racing once more back to the dorm.

She won.

Yeah. She did.

Guess she was sick of letting him win.

++++++++++++++++++Evening+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Despite her eagerness to train, it seems, somehow, that her members were incomplete.

Akihiko went off to the police station to get the gloves he newly ordered as Junpei was still eating at Hagakure with Ken who seemed depressed.

Shinjiro on the other hand was at the corner, while Fuuka at her laptop, beside her was Mitsuru reading a magazine, saying that she wasn't allowed to go.

"I see…." Was the only reply Serein gave with a sigh. She walked around, wondering what should she do to ease her boredom,

She practically memorized every song in her mp3, it was really boring her now,

She went up to her room and let herself lay on the bed, but she couldn't sleep,

"Kaze no koe, hikari no tsubu….Ma-do-ro-mu kimi ni sosogu~….wasu-renai..~" Serein stopped instantly when her mind picked up what she was doing, she was singing again. Well, it was a long time since she sang, it was when she was back with them wasn't it?

"Wasurenai~….itsu ma…de mo~…. kesshite….until my…. Life…. Is…. exhausted….." she sang again and sighed, this wasn't really going anywhere.

_Oh well….better do something or die out of boredom,_ is what she thought as she began to sing.

"Hakanaku tayutau sekai o kimi no te de mamotta kara ….Ima wa tada tsubasa o tatande yukkuri nemuri nasai,..!" she began to sing out loud. "Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity……" she begins to stand up as she put on her mp3 and begin to dance.

Yes, she was that bored. It was a good thing she shut her room closed.

"Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemuri nasai….Waratteta naite ita okotteta kimi no koto oboete iru!" she smiled as she sang every word with accuracy and tone that it was like Kawamura Yumi herself in there. "Wasurenai itsu made mo kesshite until my …..life…. is….. exhausted…~!"

"Kousaten kikoete kita… ki-mi-ni yoku nita koe…..Furimuite sora o aogi mi-ru! koboresou na namida koraete…..~!"

Her voice, unknowingly could be heard from the 2nd floor, where Shinjiro just happened to be at the moment and heard it.

"The fuck…? Who left the tv on upstairs so loud at this time?" Shinjiro muttered as he came up to the girls floor and followed it.

To his surprise, it came from Serein's room, she usually, well actually, never watches television at this time, it took some time to realize it was her who was singing.

"Ashita koso (itsu no hi ka) mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinji hitori mayoi….Ame no yoru (hareta asa) machitsuzukete……"

"Wasurenai yo kakenuketa yoru o…~!"

"……………………….." Shinjiro, unknowingly found himself listening to it all the way, he didn't know that this weird Leader of the S.E.E.S. can actually sing.

"Mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta!!....Kakegae no nai toki to shirazu ni watashi wa sugoshite ita…."

"Ima wa tada!! taisetsu ni~! shinobuyou I… will… embrace… the-feeling~!"

"Kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita!--Itsu datte itsu datte itsu datte sugu yoko de waratte ita~!"

Wow, her voice was fast, and not to mention she can hold her breath for that long

"Nakushite mo~!! Torimodosu~! kimi o I will…. Ne~!—ver…. Leave~… you~!" when she finished, she let herself fall on the bed, now she was exhausted. She smiled, she never sang in such a long time. "Bwah…~!!..." it somehow felt good.

And there was something else.

She stood up and glared at the door, "Who's there!?"

Shinjiro sighed, "It's me…Calm the hell down…"

Serein blushed a bit, "D---Did you hear it!?"

Shinjiro of coursed lied, "Hear what?? You talking to yourself??"

Serein sighed a bit as she lowered her guard, "Nevermind…" so what if he did hear it? Shinjiro was just Shinjiro, nothing more, nothing less.

Then again, she is bored again, and the social link of his hasn't been raised since,

She stood up and opened the door, a bit surprised to still find him standing out there,

Shinjiro blushed a bit, "W—what??"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, everyone's out today, want to go somewhere?"

He blinked, he wanted to say 'no fuckin' way' but…….

++++++++++Hagakure Ramen Shop++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Weirdly enough, the ramen shop was still open at this time of night,

Serein looked around after Shinjiro ordered their food, no one but them was around, it was pretty quiet, a few hours before the Dark Hour, and she hoped their order would make it till then or else they'll really have to wait.

And it seems the guy is faster when the aren't so much people, the order suddenly stared at her in the face.

"Ow…" Shinjiro flinched as he put his mouth away from the noodles he picked up with his chopsticks.

"Ow'?" Serein repeated as she face him, "Are you alright Sempai??"

"Huh? Uh, yeah," Shinjiro muttered as he didn't mind a bit, "….kh.."

"??" Serein noticed something against his face "Where'd you get that hit?" and absent mindedly, she placed her hand at the side of his face, gently brushing her thumb on the scratch or punch line or whatever you call the mark.

Shinjiro blushed a bit but brushed it off, "Quit it dammit..!"

"Did you get into a fight?" Serein asked curiously, of course, it wasn't out of the ordinary for men like his age to have fights. But somehow, for some weird reason, she was worried.

"Mind your own business…." Was the answer she got from him.

She just sighs, "Alright…..Just…Just be careful, we don't want to have one of our most strongest members getting hurt" she muttered, attending to her chopsticks.

"Keh, this shitty wound won't get me down…" Shinjiro smirked as he began to eat, ignoring the small stinging pain, trying to hide the fact that he was actually kinda happy she worried about him.

He began to talk for some reason, "When Aki and I were young at the orphanage….." he began, and Serein turned her head to him. "We would always get into fights, and as we grew, the fights get tougher and tougher till it's knocking the crap out of each other…." Then he began to chuckle nostalgically as his hand placed down his chop sticks to the bowl. "Honestly, a punch from the school's champion boxer….!"

Serein chuckled with him, she too found it a bit funny, "Well….that's Sanada-sempai for you."

"Yeah……" Shinjiro muttered, returning his attention to the half empty bowl. "…I used to do stupid things for his sister…just for her though."

"?....Like what?" Serein asked as she drank some soup from her bowl.

"…Stealing," Shinjiro said plainly, as if it wasn't bad.

"Stealing what??"

"A toy she was starring on and on for days…." Shinjiro continued, "Although she didn't say anything………….She didn't have any toys….and her birthday was nearby so….I want to give that to her, but end up getting caught by the damn shitty police…" then he began to chuckle a bit. "Then I ended up getting a scold from the nun in our foster home and by Aki……………Even Miki, but she was still happy that I tried…….We were all both too young then, can't see what was right or wrong."

"…..That's what makes kids innocent, Aragaki-sempai…" Serein grinned as she remembered her old siblings, "Yuki and Himeno……..were also very innocent…I just really wondered….." she began to finish her bowl as she stood up from her seat.

Shinjiro faced her, also finishing her bowl.

Serein continued as she looked up a bit, "….I really wondered why did they have to die…is such a young age, when they did nothing wrong….?"

"……………………" Shinjiro didn't say anything to this, or rather, he didn't know what to say to her. "…huh…" he muttered, finding himself in de ja vu.

Serein began to smile, making sure this doesn't lead to a sad and dramatic scene. "Let's head back……Sempai…."

Shinjiro groaned, "Seriously, drop the Sempai bullshit!" he stood up as he scratched his neck, "Just call me 'Shinji'!"

"Aragaki-sempai." Serein deadpanned.

"Shinji!:

"Sempai"

"Shinji!"

"Aragaki!"

"I said Shinji!!!"

"Gaki!" (Gaki" means= Kid)

"Uugh!" Shinjiro gives up, there was no point anymore.

Once he paid for the bill, he found himself following her to the shrine.

"Going to Koromaru?" Shinjiro asked her, and she gave a nod.

"Yeah, I forgot to feed him….I was gone for so long…." She nodded, but then she soon stopped at her tracks. "I forgot to get something for him!!"

Shinjiro blinked, "What!? Just when did you remember Koro-chan anyway?"

Serein blushed out of embarrassement. "Just now….it hit my head…"

Shinjiro complained, "Idiot!! The hell are we going to do now??"

"……..Can you make something for him?" Serein asked, and what was her answer?

"Gotta be shittin' me"

"Come on Aragaki-sempai!" Serein pouted, "Have pity on the poor doggie!"

"Shut it." He scowled, looking away. "Besides, they'll all be wondering where and why I am bringing food outside the dorm"

"Then give them your signature scowl!" Serein said. "Mind your own f—ing business!" she copied him,

"Haha, very funny Aries….But what if Kirijo asks?"

"Ugh…that is a problem…" Serein cupped her hand onto her chin and begins to think, "We can sneak Koromaru in….!"

"Yeah, right"

"But that's all I got!!" Serein pouted, her mind running out of ideas, "And Koro-chan maybe starving out there!!"

Shinjiro, actually, doesn't give a damn but… "….Look, I don't know alright?? Let's just get him something t---?!" before they knew it,

Everything turned darker and gloomier, the moon turned yellow. And blood was everywhere, all electronics shut down.

"Great…it's the Dark Hour…!" Serein sighed as she gave a gesture of 'I give up' with her arms flapped against her sides.

"Tch. Guess we better head back…" Shinjiro mutters, then he noticed a familiar voice from a far distance, it sounded like panting more than something else. "Aki?"

Serein turned around to see someone running pass them, it was Akihiko.

"Sempai?" Serein caught him by the arm and he shook,

"Ah, oh it's you guys…Sorry, I was hurrying…" Akihiko trailed off when he noticed something else, "…Wait…why are you guys out here??"

"That's the same with you Aki." Shinjiro answered him as he went closer to the two teens, "Why'd you run?"

"Yamagishi told me she found something….Like something with potential by the shrine…and I was told to go and see what it was…"Akihiko said as he caught his breath,

Serein blinked, that was the same place she was going with Shinjiro, then her eyes widened, Koromaru was there…could it be there cold be a shadow lurking?

"I'll go there ahead!!!" she called out as she ran off, to the direction of the shrine.

"What the—wait up dammit!!! Oy Aries!!" Shinjiro and Akihiko both ran after her, but it was strange, she was somehow faster then they are. "Dammit….!" It wasn't long before both of them lost breath and panted, resting on their knees.

"Geez…!!...this ain't freakin' Tartarus!...why can't she slow down for once?!" Shinjiro complained.

+++++++++++++++Naganaki Shrine+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"*Whine~*!! *Whine~~*~!!"

"??---K—Koro-chan!!?" Serein's eyes widened as he head moved to the direction of the pup's whining came from. He seemed to be injured from the leg, then she saw something else, a remains of a shadow. _Did Koromaru just……killed it?_ She asked herself as she went to the dog. "It's alright boy…..come on, stay still"

She gently placed her hand on it's leg and summoned Orpheus, who gained the skill Diarama from a card she got from the antique shop.

He played a song and it had healed, she nodded, "I knew it….this is from a shadow, and you killed the one that did this…" Serein looked at the dog who was still looking cheery. She felt the same thing with the S.E.E.S members with the dog, she was right. "…You have a persona, don't you?"

"BARK…!!" Koromaru replied, feeling a lot better.

"Aries!!!" Akihiko called out as the 2 male teens approached her, it wasn't long before Serein told them her discovery, and it wasn't long before she reported to Fuuka from the radio he had.

Although Koromaru had to regain his strength for some time, it seemed that the dog's persona just awakened, this amazed everyone that even animals have potentials.

Junpei also picked up a weird topic, wondering if Lizards and cockroaches has personas, Yukari was disgusted and ended up hitting him again and again, who would want that to happen?

Even though Serein wasn't afraid of cockroaches, it was still a disgusting and disturbing thing to imagine a roach call out its persona.

Ken on the other hand really enjoyed it, at times in early morning, she could see Ken playing with Koromaru who was quickly recovering, Ken was really a high level member, together with Koro-chan and it was really good to have them in Tartarus, it was the same with Aegis, Raigis and even Minato, who asked her not to tell his level to anyone, and even Aegis's level because it would surely kill them all.

Despite all these changes, they must not forget.

……………………………

The full moon…………is tomorrow night.

* * *

**Hey guys~! Another chapter finish and on to the next!! I'm really glad, that those who saw my post in youtube actually came here and read this!!! Thank you so much!! I read one of your fanfics and sorry I wasn't able to leave you all a review!! I'll try to soon~!!!**

**Graduation's over!!! And I'm off to the anime life (which is Highschool)!!!**

**Please, you all!! Please leave a—**

**Shinjiro: Shitty review.**

**Me: SHINJIRO!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hatred

**Blackeclipse: Here's another chapter~~!!! Hey you know, I really did get inspired when I watched the video of the Instrumental part of Kimi no Kioku, it was really nice~!!**

**But since, I only have P3P, and my brother (damn it) broke the P3 in PS2, I didn't get the part of Minato's body like that, and there was this huge golden door and he was there, looking like he was crucified and his body was turned into stone then.**

…**..It kinda of confused me, if one of you knows, please tell me!!!**

**Because the ending for this part of the fanfic would be something like that and I want to make it right. Oh and also, just to tell you guys ahead, after Equinox is finish, there is also going to be another fanfic, a continuation of Equinox….**

**Unfortunately….I didn't think of a title yet….*sighs* Oh well…Can't spoil everything~!!**

**Please continue on reading my fanfic!! And also ask someone you know to also check this out so I can improve as well!! Summer vacation is long but at times it could be so boring……so I hope I would be able to finish Equinox by the months to come, then start with its continuation. Persona 3/Persona 3 Portable forever~~~!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any work of Shin Megami Tensei…….NO~~~~~!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Hatred.**

**++++++Lunch Time+++++++++++**

Serein rested at the roof top of the school, laying on one of the benches, and listening to music at her mp3, Raigis was seated beside her, again talking to Aegis about this place, and Aegis looked like a teacher a bit as she explained things he didn't quite get.

Minato, on the other hand was also listening to his mp3, but he was seated at another bench beside them, and something didn't seem right,

He had his notebook, and he was dotting the tip on the paper,

3rd Full Moon.

Was written on it, he didn't know why he wrote it, knowing it was nothing. But.

……_This Full Moon……would be the turning point…._ He felt worried for some reason, knowing what would come next, and he tried to prepare himself for it.

"_Minato…?"_ Serein called out to her other self, who looked at her in surprise. _"Is the something wrong, Minato?"_ she called out again telepathically.

He shook his head, _"Sorry,…you felt it too huh?"_ she nodded. _"……Well, this full moon…no…tonight's full moon…Is going to be different from the other missions…Just keep an eye out for Junpei and Ken…"_

"_What for? Will something happen to them?"_ Serein asked as she tried not to make their conversation noticeable by yawning a bit and shifting to another song in her player, it was a good thing Aegis can't communicate when it's just them, she had learned well about controlling telepathy in a short period of time, it really wasn't so hard if you get the hang of it.

Minato was a bit impressed about this,_ "…Yes…But whatever you do……Don't leave Ken alone…or Shinjiro…"_

"_Aragaki and Amada-kun?"_

"……" He nodded to reply as he closed his eyes and lay down to rest, _"……We have to…be ready no matter what…Serein."_

"……_Minato…?"_

"……_It's alright…I'm fine…thanks anyway for listening._" He replied to her as he smiled at her in return, he was grateful, for someone like him, who was him in girl form,

Although, she was never completely like him, she felt so close, as if he is calming himself down by talking to himself through him, it was a weird and awkward feeling, but it made him want to talk to her so much.

His eyes shifted to Aegis, probably this was why she too talks to Raigis so much, however, and Raigis is oblivious to what will happen next.

_Soon……Everyone will know…perhaps…_ He thought to himself privately, _……I wonder…Just like me…Will she also come back like this? And if so, what will happen to us once ……_ Minato felt himself clam down as he gave out a slow but long sigh, _……But whatever may happen, I will not make the same mistake…twice…!_

Serein looked at his behavior and soon looked up at the sky, _…there are still so much things I do not know about……and yet……It feels like I knew it all from the very start……Daijobu, (It's alright)…Everything would be alright… _she cheered herself up as she grinned. _……Because……watashi wa…hitori ja nai…(I am not alone)…_ while she told herself this, she looked at Raigis, Aegis, and lastly, him, Minato.

The first and original protagonist, the one who through it all, she fully acknowledges that what she is going to face in the future, will be even more complicated than what he had face,

She can only pray, but somehow, when she talks to him so much, as if the burdens within her, decreases, even if it was just by a small amount.

From the door, Akihiko watched from a far as his under classmen relaxes by the roof top, he looked at them, then looked away, as if he was seeing double, twins in fact, beside him was Mitsuru, who was also observing.

"Don't you think it's also strange?....As if, those two, Aegis and Minato…as if…" Mitsuru asked him, a bit puzzled.

"Aah…" He nodded in agreement, "….As if, we met them before, not only us, Mitsuru, but the whole S.E.E.S. as well, thinks that everything that happens with him, is De Ja Vu………and he is so mysterious, and he has this same air around him as Aries does…."

"Aries, huh?" Mitsuru repeated as she looked at her silverette friend, "What do you mean Akihiko?"

"I know they're related…..but they seem closer than close," Akihiko tried to make the words sound right, "It's like….they're……twins…no not twins…like they are the same…"

"Same'?"

"I don't know how to describe it either….it's a weird feeling, like Aegis and Raigis, their names even sound alike….not to mention, that it seems,….as if Aegis, knew Minato so well….but I don't know……….I don't get it either." Akihiko sighed, feeling a headache coming in.

"So what you mean to say is….that Aries, and Minato, are like, they share one soul but two bodies?" Mitsuru summarized it, "And Aegis to Raigis is the same as well…..?"

Akihiko just nodded, "…*sighs*….Nevermind…let's head back,"

Mitsuru nodded, but not ignoring the fact that, she too wondered the same.

++++++++++++++++Velvet Room+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"**It's been quite sometime….Serein-sama…"** Theodore had greeted her as she appeared into the Velvet Room, addressing her differently this time.

"So it's –sama now huh?" Serein quirked an eye brow as she sat down.

"Since you like in Japan, I thought it was more suited to you…"

"I'm also half British,"

"But the other half is Japanese, correct?" Theodore smirked, "What may I help with you toda**y?"**

Serein chose to ignore his smirks and sighs, "Actually….to gives you one of your requests, sorry if it is late….." she gave him something out of her inventory.

A Junzumaru, and Theodore held it fascinated, Elizabeth also came around from on of the doors,

"Ah, Welcome Serein-sama…" Elizabeth greeted with a smile as another door beside Serein this time opened, there came Minato. Elizabeth turned her head to him and she bowed it a bit. "…Minato-sama."

Beside Serein, another chair had appeared, and Minato sat down as well,

"So you're here too…." Minato noticed her beside him, "Fusing?"

She shook her head, "Nah, I did that weeks ago…just completing a requ--"

Then someone else came up, this time, it was Aegis.

Serein blinked, she didn't know that, "Aegis, is also a guest of the Velvet Room??"

"Affirmative…" Aegis replied with a smile, as she stood beside Minato, like a bodyguard.

Serein begins to observe, that the Velvet Room's getting crowded by the minute, not to mention having all the Wild Card Wielders all here, the only thing missing was Igor,

Minato sighed at this, "He's not here, means no fusion for today."

Theodore had an idea, "Why don't we try it without him?"

"Oh no!! uh-uh!" Serein rejected strongly to that idea, "Having Fusion accidents were enough, but I rather face Igor's insane laugh than for you guys to fuse!" she even made her arms into an X, strongly gesturing that the very idea was a death wish for all of them.

………….Unfortunately…………………….No one was listening…………..

_Ugh………Why did I even bother going here today!?_

_+++++++++Meanwhile++++++++++++++++++++++_

"*Sighs*….alright, now what should I do?, I'm so freakin' bored…!" Junpei pouted as he went around the place, trying to ease his boredom from the weekends,

Then he noticed someone by the bench, it was very sunny then, and when he looked, a rainbow passed a girl in a white dress, she had a weird head dress, with a knife that went through her head, of course, the knife was fake.

She was drawing, carefully sketching the flowers that she looked infront of her by the shop, she had long red hair, and was beautiful.

"Ah, Chidori, still drawing?" Junpei approached the woman and grinned.

"?...Junpei?" the girl named Chidori noticed him.

It was no surprise that he knew her, he kept in hidden though, he didn't want Yukari to make it gossip, knowing Yuka-tan so much. It's been so many weeks already, and it seems that they have become quite close.

It wasn't long before their talk was over and Junpei had to go off, Chidori watched him go, wondering why he was very weird and strange.

+++++++++++++++Dark Hour+++++++++++++++++++++++

Then they came, a guy with silver hair and gold eyes, that was shirtless and wield a pistol, beside him was a young man with blue hair, holding a metal suitcase,

"It seems, you have gained a new friend Chidori……" The silver haired said with a grin,

"Takaya…?" Chidori stood up from her bench as she addressed the shirtless man to his name,

"Come on….don't you have work to do?" the other one came up, Chidori faced him.

"Jin…I know that…you don't have to tell me…" Chidori stated clearly to him with a straight face. "….To try and take one of the S.E.E.S. hostage, am I right?"

"That is right." Takaya grinned, "….Good, Chidori"

+++++++++++++++Iwatodai Mall++++++++++++++++++

***I've found it!! It's by the Escapade Club!! The one's close by there is….!!...Aries-chan and Amada-kun!!**** Fuuka announced to all of them in the middle of the mission under the Full Moon.

Once she announced it, Serein and Ken was already within the battle of the humongous electricity shadow,

"This is the shape of my revenge…!!!" Ken said out loud, not minding the person beside him, which was Serein. "NEMESIS!!!" his persona came out and he pointed to his target, with an disappointment look. "What's that!?! Is that all you got?!!!!"

"Amada!!" Serein yelled out as she pulled her Evoker out, "(A skill that reflects electric attack once)ORPHEUS!!!!!"

"!?!" Ken gasped but was saved by that skill as the electric surge began to disburse, the only thing hit was.

"K—Kh…!" Serein gasped as she fell on one knee, "PARVATI!!!" she called out for her to heal herself as much as she can.

"A—Aries-san!" Ken's eyes widened as he glared at the shadow, "MEGIDOLA!!" He called out, but suddenly, it was begin reflected, "A—A…aagh…!!!!" Ken's eyes widened as he was surrounded by electricity sparking off everywhere.

"AMADA!!!" Serein yelled out, then suddenly she saw something being summoned.

"CASTOR!!!" a hard voice came out and it delivered Fatal End skill to the shadow. "Tch….your such a troublesome kid…!!" Shinjiro glared behind his shoulder to look down at Ken, and then put his attention back to the shadow boss.

Ken's reaction though, was not grateful.

Serein had taken note of this, soon she felt hands on her shoulders, it was Minato.

"Minato?!" She gasped as she looked at him, but she saw his emotion, Minato was worried as he looked at Ken, as if he could read his mind. She followed his eyes to see Ken glaring at Shinjiro.

_THAT…MONSTER…HIS PERSONA IS THAT MONSTER…!!!_ Amada's memories began to flood in, as the picture of Castor's image being lit up by the full moon near the electricity poles, and the death of his mother_….. I hate him….hate…hate!...hate! hate hate!!!! ……. _His glare became more intense. _HATE!!....I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!!!!!_

………_By this…he should know by now…tch._ Shinjiro sighed a bit as he commence another attack on the shadow.

Minato shot his head with his evoker, "ORPHEUS!!" he summoned the boy version of Serein's persona,

When the others followed in, they were shocked to the see the similarities,

Ken tried his best not to let anyone read his feelings, and continued to fight along side, and while he did, he began to formulate a plan.

Aegis fired an attack together with Raigis, but was told to stand down at the same time by Minato and Serein, knowing both of their weakness was electricity.

Yukari was in charge of heal and support, as Akihiko tried his best to make the shadow knocked off, Mitsuru stood guard with Fuuka, as Fuuka assisted them to the shadow,

It wasn't long before the victory,

"THIS IS OUR CHANCE!! SHALL WE GO!?" Ken called out an All-Out-Attack,

Minato and Serein both looked at each other and nodded, "EVERYONE ALL TOGETHER!!"

"CHAAARRGGGEEE!!!!!" Yukari yelled out as all of them commence a brutal group attack on the shadow, leaving it to die once the smoke has been cleared.

Before anyone gave out a loud cry of victory of their win, Fuuka began to cry out.

****Everyone!!! I found Junpei-kun but he isn't alone!!!****

Minato's eyes widened, and Aegis did as well, both knowing what that meant,

"Where is he Yamagishi!?" Akihiko called out to her, and Shinjiro added. "And what do you mean about him not being alone!?!"

As Fuuka entertained their questions, Serein noticed the panting Ken as he supported himself with his spear,

Before she could ask if he was alright, Shinjiro cut in, "You're already tired??"

"S-Shut up!....I'm not tired…!!" he panted, clearly lying.

Serein was expecting Shinjiro to go on, but he seemed to be different around the boy,

"….Alright." Was the only answer he gave them, which left Serein nothing to say as he walked passed her. Serein walked towards Ken, pushing the thing that happened aside,

She lend a hand to him,

Ken thought it was Shinjiro as he slapped it off, "I said I'm n--!!—A—Aries-san…!"

Serein didn't mind, she lend another hand to him and smiled, "Come on….Stand up….."

Ken's eyes widened, surprised she wasn't angry one bit, despite knowing her short temper, she smiled at him, and her smile was all too familiar.

"You won't let this stop you right?" She added,

Ken nodded as he grinned a bit as he took her hand and stood up, "I'm sorry….for"

"Don't mind it…Come on, Minato is already leading the o--"

"Aren't you disturb about him?..."

"?" Serein looked back to him as he had a straight face,

"Since you're the Leader, aren't you suppose to lead us?...Aren't you disturbed that he is like taking your place?" Ken asked her,

Serein just shrugged her shoulders, she wanted to say, that Minato was actually the real leader of the S.E.E.S. but saying that would just freak everyone out.

"….Actually, I don't mind it….Since we think alike, and you know Raigis and Aegis right? They wouldn't make 2, if S.E.E.S. didn't have 2 leaders…" Serein told him what she thought,

From behind, Akihiko and Shinjiro paused when they heard this and looked at the 2,

Ken was puzzled, "….But isn't there suppose to be 1 Leader…? It's impossible to serve two masters right?"

"…………………" Serein just looked at him with no answer, she knew that, she knew it was true. _…I know…perhaps it maybe a mistake for me to be born…knowing that the 'real' Leader of the S.E.E.S. would come back……_ Serein looked at her hand, as she did, Ken regretted of ever of saying that, she closed her hand. _……Is it right, for me to even exist?.....there can never be……two masters……_

"….You maybe right……" Serein began to smile at him, then she walked off,

"Hey, A--" before Akihiko said anything to her, she didn't even face neither of them and began to walk off ahead.

Shinjiro too didn't know what to think of it, as the 3 males followed her in silence.

++++++++++++++Rooftop+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"G—GAH!!!" Junpei gasped as he was dropped abruptly on the floor of the dormitory's roof, Chidori stood there infront of him, with the axe she had from behind. "W—What's going on Chidori!?"

"Tch….You're so very noisy." She said, annoyed about his constant complains, she began to explain to him, that he, and his friend were a threat to their plans,

And that, especially, was their Leader…. Or rather, Leaders.

"Tell me where they are, and I won't kill you, Junpei." Chidori said to him.

"W—what are you talking about? I can't do that to Serein and Minato!"

"So that is their names."

"Dammit…!" Junpei wanted to hit his big mouth as he looked away, "Go ahead!! Kill me!"

He saw her getting her evoker/gun with no remorse.

_Oh shoot!! She's really going to do it!!_ Junpei gasped in his mind, as his eyes widened.

The young lady in the dress placed the gun to here fore head in a form of prayer, then under her chin,

She grinned to him, "_**Come……Media**_….." then the trigger was pulled, as her fiery persona came out and began to commence Agilao,

"!!!!" Junpei closed his eyes, expecting a brutal death, but then there was something else.

He heard rapid footsteps, just when he opened his eyes,

*BANG!* was what he heard, and the sound of glass, someone was summoning their persona.

When he looked clearly, Minato was infront of him, having a persona, Uriel, summoned and to reflect the attack to Chidori's persona and inflict heavy damage on it.

Then behind Chidori, was Serein pulling out her rod stealthy, Chidori was caught by surprise, before she brought out her axe, she was slammed to the ground by one hit of her rod.

Junpei's eyes widened, "MINATO, SEREIN!?!"

"Junpei!!!" Akihiko called out as the rest came up to the roof.

"Junpei-kun!!" Fuuka too called out frantically,

Junpei didn't mind them as Aegis and Raigis accurately fired the chains that restrained him, "STOP!!! STOP MINATO!! SEREIN!! CHIDORI'S NOT DOING ANYTHING TO ME!!! DON'T HURT HER!!!" he yelled out as Minato ignored his plea.

Mitsuru added, "Iori!!" but before they were assured the threat was gone, the scream came from the young lady on the ground that was about to summon her persona again.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Chidori screamed as her gun was destroyed by Serein's rod so she couldn't summon her persona again.

Serein looked at Minato, who just nodded, it seems the event is finished,

It ended with another scream from Chidori, "Me…dia…?!!!" her hands covered her face as she screamed from horror of her gun, the only means of her summoning her persona, was destroyed.

"_**MEDIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

+++++++++++++++Hospital, 4 days after+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"How are you doing, Chidori?" Junpei asked her as he came up, the artist just continued on sketching the tree branches outside, then she noticed his hand waving infront of her.

"?...Junpei?" Chidori faced him, "What do you want?"

"Nah, just coming to check you up…Drawing again?" and the long conversations began.

She was put in the hospital of her sudden condition, it seems that she was incredibly ill from that event under the full moon, and she wasn't healed by the time she received that attacks given to her by Serein and Minato,

She was now like their hostage, but then again, she wasn't given awful food or torture, she was like, somehow, treated differently than she had expected, and she didn't know why these people were not hurting her since she had captured one of their friends.

She had explained about the Strega, a group, but only consisting of 3 people. Her, Takaya and Jin, they are the same as the S.E.E.S. but they kill all those who had came up in the Dark Hour, out of their coffins, they are persona users, but, they can't control their persona.

Shinjiro didn't bother listening as he went out, Akihiko followed him with his eyes as Chidori continued, the only means of suppressing their persona, was by the use of drugs, suppressants to be exact, no, they were not rugby or any other kind of drug you might be thinking.

Minato sighed at this, he knew it all too well, and even Aegis who simply looked away, but trying not to attract any attention at the S.E.E.S. members,

Minato found himself holding onto Serein's sleeves, as he was seated beside her, unknowingly of course. He was remembering all the horrid events from his past,

Serein didn't mind this, for someone to live through hard times, again, was painful, and she could feel his pain, huh, like twins.

"_It's alright, you're not alone Minato…Aegis…"_ Serein reassured Aegis too, who was very silent, but she smiled at Serein, and she nodded, leaving Raigis wondering what was that about.

Minato too gave out a relieved sigh, "….yeah.." he said silently. As Chidori finished her story, everyone had left that day, except for Junpei of course, which gave Yukari a worried thought about him, for some reason.

++++++++++++++Theodore's Social Link++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I see…so Serein-sama has been feeding this cat all this time without expecting anything for return?" Theodore asked her as he crouched down and petted the cat that purred at his every touch,

"….You don't do good deeds, for rewards…that is a true good deed y'know?" Serein shrugged her shoulders and sighed, showing Theodore around the place was tough, he was asking about everything he sees, and she had to correct him in everywhere, making him blush out of embarrassment.

"….." He moved his golden eyes to meet ruby, then he looked back at the cat that was purring against his legs, "…I see…"

Next, Serein planned on watching a new movie that just got released, and since Theodore was with her, she said "Why not?" talking to herself, leaving Theodore to tilt his head, then he paused to one part of the station that had, an escalator.

"……………………….." He looked at it.

"You do know what's that, right Theodore?" Serein stopped at her tracks as she followed his gaze to the moving stairs.

"**W—Wakate masu yo…!" **Theodore blushed, (Translation: I—I know!) "E…Escalator……….…am I right?" he added, fearing he might be wrong again.

"Yup, that's what it is…Ah, hey look, it's Minato and Elizabeth…!" Serein pointed out to the pair, then she froze, "What is……….Elizabeth doing??"

Theodore followed Serein's gaze this time, and she saw Elizabeth running down to the escalator that was going up, they even heard her scream.

"W—What is this?!! It won't let me go to my destination!!! Minato-sama!!!" she called out like a frightened little kid,

"It's because you went to the wrong one, just let it bring you up." Minato said, blinking his eyes and ignoring the fact that he was a bit irritated.

Serein smiled, feeling what he did right now, he looked back, sensing her presence, but when he did, they were already gone.

Theodore began to wonder, "…Is my sister really like this..?" He wondered, "…She doesn't show that side when she was in the Velvet Room…."

Serein stretched her arms a bit as they were a few blocks away from the Theater,

"Maybe because, she feels so free out here…." Serein assumed, "Don't you?"

"Free'?" Theodore repeated, as he thought about the word, then he eyes landed as her and he smiled. "….Yes…I feel so…'free', when I am around you…outside here.'

Serein faced him a bit, "I have a question, how many guests did you have in the Velvet Room, besides me and Minato. Oh and besides Aegis."

Theodore began to pause and try to remember, "I didn't assist them personally, since my master had different assistants, but if I remember correctly, so far, we had 2 before you,"

"What happened to them in the end?"

Theodore looked at her, then he smiled, he lied. "….They live happily ever after…"

Serein pouted, "You're a horrible liar,"

He chuckled slightly, "Don't worry….Soon……you too will know…." He smiled as they entered the Theater.

Another level up for the Emperor's Arcana~

It wasn't long before Theodore escorted her back to the Velvet Room.

Minato was there too, and she went home with him.

"…..Hey Minato.." Serein began as they walked at the quiet streets in the afternoon, nearing the night.

"?" Minato's moved to her as she looked down,

"………We both have our reasons, no, purposes into why we are here right…?" Serein began to ask him, "…It's because…well, Amada-kun asked me, if I was disturbed about you acting as the leader…..And I said it didn't mind me since you were the original one but…..He said, there can never be, or rather, we cannot serve 2 masters…………"

Minato stopped, "…Serein…?"

"Sorry, if I brought this up just now but…" Serein too stopped as she looked back at him, "…About the End…that Pharos had talked about before………and that there can never be two leaders and all that………..is one of us……..going to die in the end…?"

Minato's eyes widened, "W—what are you saying? Of course n--!"

"Please, don't lie to me…!" Serein cut in, "…Tell me…….what happened to you at the end?..." she looked back at him with straight eyes. "…Tell me, please…so I can be ready…!"

But Minato shook his head, "I'm sorry………It's too…"

"It's too early?"

He nodded.

"Everyone says that…." Serein muttered, as she looked away, "But one day……You will tell me won't you?.........."

Minato was expecting her not to let this go, but she did, "…..Are you alright, Serein…?"

"Yeah, I am…" Serein lied, "….It's just…I wanted to…" she began to sigh as she looked up. "….." she began to chuckle a bit, laughing the worries she had away. "…Embrace it…huh?..."

"…………………." Minato said nothing, fully knowing what she had meant, of course, somewhere inside of him, … he was happy she said what she felt, for somehow, it made him feel relieved, and he was sure Aegis felt the same channeling feelings they had, like he did every time when she felt down.

He began to smile at his other self, all the things that had happened between them, was comforting him, like never before, it was different from Yukari but, she was as well.

He felt the 'Existence' Social link level up, but both of them said nothing.

"…Hey, wanna race?..." Serein turned to him as she pointed to the direction with her head, "….Not even Sanada, and Aragaki-sempai can out run me….I wonder…If my boy version could…"

Minato grinned, _"Want to bet…?"_

"_1 persona in exchange for another…My Parvati, for your Uriel…"_

"_You have yourself a deal…"_ Minato accepted the challenge.

++++++++++++++++++Dormitory, Evening+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ah, welcome back." Fuuka greeted them as both protagonists burst through the door, making Fuuka jump as well as everyone in the lobby.

"BARK!!" Koromaru barked out as Minato and Serein panted from exhaustion,

Shinjiro and Akihiko, who were talking together was in shock, Ken almost dropped his cup of noodles, and Yukari her fruit drink, and Mitsuru almost tripping from the stairs when she came down,

Aegis and Raigis almost pulling up their guns, thinking there was an attack.

But before they greeted, Minato and Serein both fall flat on the floor,

"*Pant*!! *pant*!! *pant*!!.....That was s…so…*pant* *pant*!!...kh…!" Serein panted, feeling her body so, lifeless, she can't even feel her legs anymore.

"*Pant* *pant!!* *pant*!!....I guess….*pant* no one*pant* *pant*!!!..." Minato tried to continue as he and Serein struggled to give each other the thumbs up,

"*Pant* *pant*!!....That..*pant* *pant**!! …ugh…!" _"No one can out run the both of us…not even ourselves!!"_ Serein just continued with telepathy,

"MINATO!-SAN?!"

"SEREIN-SAN!!!!"

Both Raigis and Aegis, began to assist them as they carried them up effortlessly,

"Serein-san!! Arisato-kun!?!" Fuuka put down her laptop and began to approach them,

"What the fuck, the hell happened with the two of you!?!" Shinjiro also came up as he shut the doors and locked it up, Akihiko followed in with a towel for each,

Aegis and Raigis looked like Minato's and Serein's parents as they wiped of the sweat from them,

"S—sorry…We raced…" Serein replied to all of them, clearly exhausted.

"It looks like training in Tartarus is postponed for tonight," Mitsuru said with a slight grin.

"Too bad…I should have changed the both of you in that race.." Akihiko sighed in his place on the sofa as Ken nodded in agreement,

Koromaru began to bark everywhere in excitement, Aegis and Raigis, still carrying them up, looked at the dog and translated.

"Koromaru says, "I want to go out and race too!"…." They both said in the same time.

Junpei sighs, "Sorry Koro-chan….We can't do that now, and I'm pooped up…" Junpei said with a sigh. Again,

Yukari too did sigh, "You mean you're too lazy to even exercise,"

"Hey!!" Junpei called out.

+++++++++++++++The Next Day, Sunday++++++++++++++++++++++

In Shinjiro's room, he let himself sink to his chair, scratching his head,

"……..Shit…" He muttered as he looked down at the calendar, "…Guess the kid got it all planned out…" he began to grin a bit. _…Sooner or later……I will—_

"Shinji!! Oy Shinji you up?" Akihiko's voice dismissed Shinjiro's thoughts as he knocked on his door,

Shinjiro gave out a groan as he stood up, "The door's not locked Aki, just get the shit over with and come in…"

"Hey, don't be such in a bad mood.." Akihiko told him as he did come in, he was in his casual winter clothes then, and he smiled, "Morning…"

"What the hell is it this time??" Shinjiro asked, not minding and not even bothering on replying to his greeting.

+++++++++++Hospital+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Apparently, Mitsuru was too busy today with school work, and she had asked Akihiko and Shinjiro to go to the hospital to check on Chidori, it took a long time to even get Shinjiro to go with up, and the one who soon joined in was.

"Iori asked me….and he won't take a damn no for a damn answer…." Serein said irritatedly, and slight pissed off that she wasn't able to hang around with others, like Sarah that just called out Saori. Or even Aegis, and Minato, not even Yukari, she had to turn them all down, even Fuuka who was very lonely in the lobby.

"Heh….You don't say?" Shinjiro snorted a bit as he looked at Akihiko, knowing how she feels about it,

"What?" Akihiko asked.

"S'nothing," Shinjiro shrugged his shoulders as they went off to the hospital.

And it seems it was just in a nick of time, that once they came in, something was chocking Chidori's neck, a small thing, a creature, with a red hand that looked like her persona's hand came out from her and started shocking her neck.

"CHIDORI!?!" Akihiko and Serein gasped as they came in and ran to her bed, Serein tried to grab hold of the hand but it just burned her in her touch,

"Kh..!" Serein gasped, "C—Chidori!!"

"G—GA—HA—AH-AR—AGH—AH!!!!!!" She was slowly going pale, from behind the panicking teens was Shinjiro who was hesitating to pull something out of his pocket.

"Oh the shit with this!! MOVE!" he yelled out as he shoved them aside and went to Chidori, grabbed a pill from his pocket and shoved it to her mouth. Forcing her to swallow it, and once she did, the hand instantly retreated back.

Akihiko and Serein were both at shock,

Serein was the first to recover, "W—What was that!?"

"Her persona," Shinjiro replied to her as he let go of her neck and she went down to the bed, slightly passing out from lack of oxygen.

Akihiko shook his head, "Wait…and the thing you gave her to swallow was…?"

Shinjiro grunted,_…I guess, I have to tell them…_ he sighed, "…A suppressant.."

Akihiko and Serein's eyes both widened, "…Suppressant!?" Akihiko gasped.

Shinjiro ignored it, "…I'll leave a bunch of these here, have her drink it when her little 'buddy' comes around and chokes her to fuckin' death…you do that Aries," He said to her as he put a bunch down on the table beside the hospital bed, that didn't help the scene at all.

"W—what the…?!" Serein's eyes widened again, she was speechless, "Sempai…why do you have…so many?..!"

Shinjiro looked away from her gaze, "I'm outta here…" he said as he walked passed her,

"Shinji!! Wait Shinji!!! OY!!" Akihiko ran after him, leaving Serein in the room.

"………………….." unknowingly, tears began to fall, and she didn't know why. "…Why is it…?" she wiped them away. "…I feel like….Something…terrible is going to happen…soon…!"

She approached the table with the awkward suppressants, she looked at them sadly, then to Chidori who was now asleep.

"………I still…have yet to know everything……." She looked away.

++++++++++++Outside++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"SHINJI!!" Akihiko called out to the man with the beanie hat as he ran towards him,

Shinjiro just stopped, "…What??"

"What do you mean what?!" Akihiko called out in rage as he pointed to the building of the hospital, "Why is it do you know about them!? And why is it you know about those suppressants and also! Why is it do you have so many of those things with you!?!"

Shinjiro closed on eye in annoyance, "Tch…you ask too much questions, just fuck off."

"I won't!!" Akihiko said firmly, "You've been keeping things from me, I knew it all this time…! From when we were young, you changed!"

"So what? I'm not the only one who changed…….What do you care anyway Aki?"

"I know fully enough that you can't fully control Castor…but…did you ever think, about the after effects of those suppressants!?!"

"Like I said, it's none of your fuckin' business…" Shinjiro began to face him, "Leave me be to live my own fuckin' life….It's going to end anyway so why do you care?"

"Don't talk like that to me Shinji!!" Akihiko stammered, "aren't your friend!? The one who keep on saving for the times I get beaten up at the foster home!? Didn't you care at all of what Miki would think about this!?"

Shinjiro's eyes widened as he fumed up, "Miki's got nothing to do with this!!" he added, "Look, I know she's your sister, so don't pull her in to this!"

Akihiko ignored that fact, "What about the guys back in the dorm!?"

"So what about them? They have their own lives to worry about,"

"Mitsuru, Junpei, Takeba, Yamagishi, Amada, Aegis, Raigis, all of them…what do you think they would say if they knew you're like…like…" Akihiko didn't want to finish it at all.

Shinjiro though, fully knew what he meant, and the worst part, he finished it for him.

"Like the Strega?" Shinjiro said, "Hell ya, so what if I'm like those freaks? It suits me better since I can't control my freakin' persona….they are the ones who supplies me with the suppressants….So what if I take these?...I don't want that 'incident' to happen again…..So butt off…" Shinjiro didn't mind if Aki was clenching onto his fists, and the sound of his gloves nearly to its limit of being torn off, "….It's my own fuckin' life I have to deal with, and I don't give a shit about what you, or other people think about how I live my life!! So what if I take them!? So what!? It's not like anyone's going to be happy about my persona fuckin' killing people as it those whatever shit it would!!"

Aki was at his limit,

"HEH…" Shinjiro grinned, feeling pissed off as well. "So FUCK OFF…AKI…DON'T GET IN THE WAY IN HOW I LIVE MY LIFE!"

"**NANDA TOU!?!!" ** Akihiko yelled out as he ran towards Shinjiro.

(Translation: What was that!?)

***BAAMM!!!!!!***

"…**Kh…"** Shinjiro's head snapped to one side after the heavy punch Akihiko did to Shinjiro's face.

Akihiko glared at his friend, "Don't talk like that you idiot!!!" he yelled out, "Because whether you like it or not I am going to get in the way!!! Everyone will continue to care for you!! So don't go one doing selfish and foolish things!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL ARIES DO IF SHE THINKS WHAT YOUR TRYING TO DO IS KILLING YOURSELF!?!!!!!!!!!"

Shinjiro's eyes widened, killing himself'? there's no way, there's no way that Akihiko knew about the side affects of the drug, how is it then, that he knew?

Even Akihiko wasn't sure what he just said, his mouth just talked like it wasn't his to control. "…What the…?..what did I just say…??" Akihiko panted, from using his voice to high volume.

Shinjiro grabbed the shirt collar of Aki and glared at him, "…neither Aries…nor Miki….Has anything to do with this…" he let him go, "….All I want, is to not hurt anyone anymore…is that a wrong thing Aki?!"

"…..Shinji…" Akihiko muttered,

Shinjiro sighed as he placed a hand on his face, slightly feeling the bruise,

"Sorry," Akihiko said about that thing.

"Save it…" Shinjiro said coldly, "….However…I tell you one thing Aki…that when I am with Aries…my persona doesn't resist…" he began to describe, fully now knowing the consequence. "…Just exactly, what is she?....You practically include her in everything you say, like Miki…..And when I'm near that kid, I can't say, 'shit', 'fuck' or any other words I normally say, and my persona seems to relax and stay still as if it was freakin' dead…..Not only her, but that Arisato kid too…her cousin."

Akihiko's eyes widened, "….So it's not only me and Mitsuru who noticed…" he said.

"Hah?? The fuck you're talkin' about?" Shinjiro asked him, as he turned his head to the silverette.

"What I'm saying that, ever since Aries came, she's like….she's different, as if, we've met her before,….Could she be really Miki, but ….reborn?" Akihiko shook his head, and sighed. "It's so confusing, and it's the same with Minato and Aegis……….Ever since they came, everyone, thinks they had De Ja Vu all over and over again,……and I get the same vibe from Minato as Serein, and Aegis with Raigis….it's like they are all the same persons but in 2 forms, a polar difference………"

Shinjiro was getting pissed off, not to him, but the bunch of things, very new to him, that begins to crush his skull. "Ugh, not another bunch of shittin' mysteries to solve…"

The day grew silent, as none of them continued their talk, as they sighed and rested on the benches, unaware that Minato was watching them from a safe distance, looking at them with his headphones on, but music in low volume, Aegis was at his side, wearing her uniform.

"…What do think would happen next, Minato-san?" Aegis began to ask him,

"……………………………." Minato didn't reply, as the other person beside him sighs,

"So that's what…." It was Serein, as she smiled sadly, "You should have told me…"

Minato looked at her and grinned, "Hey, that way, it wouldn't be dramatic…"

"So what's next?" Serein asked him. Then she asked Aegis who just grinned,

"Just wait in see…..But….I doubt…" he said as he looked up at the sky, then his eyes landed at the way to the alley, "…it's something to look forward too…."

+++++++++++++++Tartarus+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

***Everyone, please split up and search for items and things you can find!!**** Fuuka announced the orders from Serein,

"Akihiko, Mitsuru and Aegis, you are to be with Minato…" Serein commanded them and in no time, they agreed and went off, "Raigis, Yukari, Koro-chan and Aragaki-sempai, you go to their opposite direction…I'll go off alone…"

Raigis nodded, "Affirmative, it is understood completely….Please be careful then, Aries-san…."

She nodded to Raigis, whom she is very grateful, at least today he obeyed, the previous trainings they had, he had refused on being separated from her, was it because he finally is willing?

…_It seems Aries-san is in a foul mood…She might end up killing my sensors from the inflaming aura she is emanating if I don't keep my distance and won't follow her orders…_

(Is actually the truth in why he did followed that order actually)

"Wait, you??" Shinjiro asked. "You're going off by yourself??"

She ran off, ignoring him.

Shinjiro scratched his head, he knew that the reason why she pissed off was his. "..Shit…."

"Umm, Sempai, you didn't make her pissed off, again, did you?" Yukari asked him as she took one step ahead of him.

"Shut up Takeba…" he sighed, "…."

Yukari ended up tapping his back, and she sighed, "Sempai, if you continue on keeping your love secret, nothing's going to happen between you…."

"Shut it, what if I don't want anything to happen??"

"So tell me, if Sanada-sempai were to be her boyf-----Uuuh…" Yukari paused, feeling Shinjiro's Axe above her head.

"…**If you say….another shitty word….I'll cut your fuckin' head off…."** He glared down at her.

Yukari gulped, "Y—Yes sir…"

"Bark!! Bark!!" Koro-chan began to bark, stating his observation to Raigis.

"Koromaru says 'Yukari, don't say that to Shinjiro because he doesn't like it!'" Raigis announced.

Yukari sweat dropped, "…Thanks for the late warning…Koro-chan…"

"BARK~!!" Koromaru barked with a happy grim on his face.

"Koromaru says "Your welcome~!"" Raigis translated.

"The fuck…" Shinjiro muttered, "They hell do you even know what this mutt's saying!?"

"Anyhow sempai I think you should go to her…and at least apologize," Yukari said trying to ignore the earlier death she almost had.

"Why??"

"Hey, even though it may or may not be your fault, you should apologize to her anyway…" She said clearly, she began to place her hands on her hips and state clearly. "Even though Serein doesn't act like the other girls…..She is still a girl…and she's very sensitive no matter how many times she says she isn't….It would make her feel better…..PLUS, we don't want her to do something…foolish like a suicidal mission again…"

The thought of that again, on when she went on berserk from the times she got pissed off was horrible to his point of you, which convinced him enough.

"Tch. Fine, but you ain't following…and it ain't my fault when Kirijo executes you for disobeying the Leader's commands, because I'll just say that all of you just ditched me…" Shinjiro made it clear to her about the consequence, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Whatever….go get her Sempai! And while you're at it! Give her a big hug and a kiss!!" she teased.

"Fuck you Takeba…" he began to say, he wanted to kill her but "….FUCK…. YOU…." Shinjiro cursed her. As he went to Raigis, "I'll leave them to you then,"

"It is understood…" Raigis said accepting the order in absence of Serein.

"Sheesh, is there a day when you don't say yes??"

"No."

"Good." And with that, Shinjiro left.

++++++++++++++Meanwhile++++++++++++Serein++++++++++++++++++++++++

"LEGION!!!" Serein called out as she moved her gun to the side of her head, she was already sick on placing it on her forehead, not to mention she can't see her target that will so she might miss something, she did it almost like Minato's fashion,

She shifted to a different persona after Legion's ugly face disappeared after hitting one of the shadows, that ended up blocking it.

_Wind doesn't work…_ Serein observed as she grabbed her Evoker from beneath her long jacket and threw the evoker up to the air, just to catch it effortlessly and point to the side of her head.

"ORPHEUS!!!" she called out as Orpheus appeared before her and fired Agilao to the shadow, which luckily was the weakness, Serein made it a note to always try Orpheus, for him not to grow lonely, or to give her another knock out and going off back to the hospital. Plus, he did have feelings, now, so it was to be expected.

She called him once more, as her eyes glowed a bit without her knowing.

She whispered as she focused on her last attack, "..I won't lose to this!..."

She pulled the trigger, _**"Orpheus!!!"**_

And again, the shadow died off from the fierce heat that was brought out through one strum of Orpheus's lyre.

"Good work," Serein smiled at him as he turned to her and nodded, going back within her, she felt him level up, and together with the other personas she had used as she rejected the cards that appeared to her mind and as she picked up the items the shadows dropped.

Then suddenly she thought she heard something plop, and to her horror,

"K-KH!" She rolled on ahead to dodge an attack from behind as the shadow behind her began to form,

"CASTOR!!"

"?! What the!?" Serein looked above her as Castro delivered Fatal End to the shadow, which hit critically.

It triggered an All-Out-Attack, "Look's like its down, should we go for it!?" Shinjiro began to appear beside her,

She nodded as she stood up with no argument, "Let's do it!!" she called out as they both ran towards the weird and ugly fat shadow.

When the smoke cleared the shadow had already disintegrated,

"Shit that fuckin' shado--" a sudden sharp pain of a smack began to hit on his back, "GAH—THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!!" Shinjiro yelled out as he withstood the surprise hit from Serein.

"Why are you here!? Go back to the others!!" Serein said to him, "I'm fine on my own!"

"Keh, and so are they…" Shinjiro said as he shrugged his shoulders, "…."

Serein already may have known, the reason perhaps into why he was here, _…I guess Yukari annoyed him to the limit.._

No, that is not the reason.

*sighs* that was me.

"Whatever…come on Sempai…." Serein shrugged her shoulders as she walked on ahead,

"Ah…yeah.." Shinjiro muttered as he followed her, "….and…uh…well.."

"What?" Serein asked him.

"….About…y'know…back in the hospital…"

"Save it…." Serein copied his voice, which annoyed him then,

"Look, I'm trying to apologize here!"

"I know."

"??"

"Sanada-sempai told me…"

"Tch…I can do it myself Aki…!" he said that as he looked away.

Serein stopped as she looked back to him, and sighed, "….I'm not angry, at you…"

She looked away, "….So don't waste your breath."

"………….." Shinjiro didn't say anything, and ended up following her off, wondering if what she said was true or not, _Whatever……at least I did what I had to do…tch._

In the inside, Serein smiled actually, for a creepy reason of her being with Shinjiro, _…at least, he has now a habit of apologizing…mission accomplish..!_ she said that to herself of course, _"Hey, Minato, how's it doing there?"_

It took some time before Aegis was the one who replied, _"Ah, Aries-san…it seems we got separated…"_

Stupidly, she said it out loud, "Separated!?"

Shinjiro's eyes widened, "Woah, the hell's gotten into you?!"

"Ah…sorry…" Serein blushed out of embarrassment, until she heard someone call out her name.

"SEEEERREEEIIINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yukari screamed as she went towards them, Raigis was by her side and Koro-chan. "HEEEELLLP!!!!!"

"Yuka--!?!?" Serein froze.

"THE FUCK!?!!" Shinjiro's eyes widened as they both saw behind them, Mitsuru going towards them.

****AAAHHH!!! KIRIJO-SEMPAI CALM DOWN!!!!***** Fuuka called out as Serein and Shinjiro ran with Yukari, Koromaru and Raigis.

"W—what's going on!?" Serein asked them,

"Well we regrouped with Minato-kun's group and Kirijo-sempai has been hit with a skill that causes her to be enraged!!! Now she's confused as well!!" Yukari screamed out.

"That is correct." Raigis nodded.

"BARK~!" Koromaru still thinks this is some sort of game.

"Oy! Don't look so jolly about this shit!!" Shinjiro yelled out to them, before they knew it, Serein saw Minato and Akihiko walking up ahead.

"Ah…Serein…" Minato was about to greet her but he and Akihiko were grabbed by the wrist and was forced to run.

Before Akihiko and Minato asked what was wrong, they saw behind them, Mitsuru who looked like they were going to get executed, only then they remembered what had happened.

Before them, Aegis had something to cure that, "Everyone!! I shall commence the cure!! Please move aside at the count of 1----2----3!!!"

*BOOM!*

All of them dodged to their sides, but sadly, Koromaru wasn't able to move that fast and was hit,

Something went wrong, "*Whine*~~!!!"

****Oh no!!! Koro-chan's persona is sealed!!!**** Fuuka stated.

"?" Aegis looked at the bottle she held, it looks like she fired the wrong one,

"UM….AEGIS!! HUURRRY UUUPPP!!!!!!!!!!" Yukari screamed as Mitsuru paused and takes out her persona,

"BUFU!!!" Mitsuru called out, Aegis was able to dodge and fire the real cure for it,

Or….at least that what she thinks she did.

*****OH no!!! Yukari-chan has gone sick!!!!********

"There's no need to worry!!" Aegis assured them as she fired again.

******AAAHHH!!! Leader!!! Our leader has been poisoned!!!!******

Serein fell on one knee, "A—Aegis…!!"

"Serein!" Minato gasped as he approached Serein,

"Don't worry! I shall fire a cure!!" Aegis said.

*Bang!*

***********Oh no!!! Arisato-kun has been poisoned too!!!!**********

Minato went pale, just like Serein. "A—Aegis…~~!!"

Akihiko went towards them to help, but …..

*************NO!! NOT SANADA-SEMPAI TOO~!!!*********

Serein faced him. _"Now you know what I feel!"_

Aegis was nervous, "D—Don't worry!!" she managed to heal Mitsuru from the enragement, and proceeded to get a cure…..but without looking, she charged the surprise thingy and aimed at Serein and Minato, thinking it was the cure for poison.

"Serein-san!!" Raigis noticed she was in danger and went off to help them.

*BANG!!*

*************AAHH!! RAIGIS CALM DOWN!!!!!!*********

Everyone who was affected, turned their eyes in horror as Raigis began to fire bullets everywhere.

*********O—OH NOO!!!!!****************

"_**HOLY SHIT!?!"**_

Everyone screamed all together. _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"**_

++++++++++++Back in the Dorm/Back to normal+++++++++++++++++++++

"THAT'S IT!! THAT IS IT!!!! I'M SHITTIN' THIS!!! I QUIT I TELL YOU ALL!!! I FREAKIN' QUIT!!!!" Shinjiro yelled out to all of them, joking of course.

"Please stay still." Raigis said as he pulled Shinjiro's arm with such force that it damn freakin' hurts.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinjiro kept quiet, well, for a moment. "TCH!!"

"Oh brother…." Serein sighed as Aegis attended to her injuries, then she felt a stinging pain. "OW DAMMIT!!!!!!!!"

"GAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Minato cried out as Yukari placed rubbing alcohol on his bruises,

Akihiko passed out from exhaustion, and it was the same with Mitsuru as well, she felt her legs would go numb,

Ken was speechless, "It seems the training was very difficult" he felt envy, he wanted to train too. But Junpei patted his shoulder.

"Kid, you don't want to know…" He said, after being told what had happened by Fuuka.

"UAAAH!!!!" Yukari squealed as it was Aegis too placed rubbing alcohol at her back.

When Raigis proceeded to do the same, but this time to his arm with a huge gash mark,

Shinjiro rejected the idea.

"THERE'S NO WAY!!! NO FUCKIN' WAY YOUR GOING T----!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!---DAMMIT!!!! FUCK YOU THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!" Shinjiro yelled out to him as he grabbed his axe and was about to give Raigis a clean cut but Serein had to grab it.

"N—no!! SEMPAI!!" She called out as she pulled the Axe away from him,

When Raigis was done, he took Serein's arm and commenced to also do the same,

Serein's eyes widened as she began to run, "THERE'S NO WAY YOUR GOING TO DO THAT!!!!! NO!!! GET AWAY!!! GET THE HELL AWAY!!!!"

"Forgive me for doing this." Raigis was suddenly before her and pinned her down to an awkward position that made Shinjiro snap that he was being restrained by Junpei, Minato and Aegis.

"BLOODY HELL?!!!!!!!!!!!" Serein gasped as she kicked him off and pulled her Evoker up,

Even Shinjiro and the others know, clearly enough, that it won't be good, if Serein goes berserk with her persona, especially if they are in the dorm already.

Minato was the first as he restrained her. And soon the others did as well as Raigis tried to regain consciousness.

"PER—PER!!!---PERSO--!!!—DAMMIT!! GUYS LET GO!!!! AS YOUR LEADER I COMMAND YOU TO LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Minato struggled as he said "GUYS WHATEVER YOU DO! DO NOT LET GO!!!!!!!!"

"PERSON--!!!!!---LET GO DAMMIT!!!! ARE YOU IGNORING THE ORDERS OF YOUR LEADER!?!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!"

"Shit!!! Dammit!!! I can't hold the fuck much longer!!!" Shinjiro gasped as he tried to hard to pull her back.

"GAAAH!!! My arms are going to rip off!!!!!!" Junpei cried out.

Fuuka was by the corner, hiding……………..

You feel a closer bond between you and the S.E.E.S. members

Your courage and charm has increased.

Not to mention your continues screaming and rage had waked everyone in the neighborhood, not only you but with the help of your friends.

By knowing the affects of rubbing alcohol, and the fact about the lessons of the affects of not reading the labels of containers of medicines will result into disasters.

Your knowledge has increased!!

Your knowledge has increased from Intelligent to Genius!!

Note: This is why, my fellow readers…….always look at the item you are about throw at your team mates……………

The night seemed to end, and all of you had returned to your perspective dorms, with sore bodies, and all of you guys had missed 1 week of school.

* * *

**It's ~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry about this chapter, I wonder if the title suit it, because it seemed a bit awkward for me, anyhow~~! Everyone thank you for your reviews!!!!**

**I'm off to continue another chapter!!!!!!!!! YA!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Pharos: *sniffs* You have forgotten about me~!!!!!!!!!**

**Blackeclipse: *listening to her headphones as she typed the next chapter***

**Pharos: *cries* Waah!!!! Death!!! Death shall come upon you all!!!!!!!!!**

**Shinjiro: Oh shut up!!! *hits Pharos head* you barely even come up on air! So why don't you be the one to do the ending!?**

**Pharos/Ryoji: That's a great idea~, perhaps maybe some of the readers might leave their numbers at the reviews to call me~**

**Shinjiro: Tch……that's a shitty idea.**

**Ryoji: Oh! And I think your fans might be reading too Akihiko! Shinjiro!!**

**Akihiko & Shinjiro: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Bonds of The Moon

**Blackeclipse: Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews once again!!! **

***sob* It's almost the time of the event I hated most, and that is the demise of Shinjiro Aragaki!!~! noooooooooooooo~!!!! **

***smirks* Hmm, but what if he won't die? You'll just have to continue reading here~~!!! This chapter is when Shinjiro and Serein goes somewhere together, and him trying to tell her how he feels, of course, I can't tell you everything.**

**A panicky Akihiko would be around, and a calm, but poor Minato was dragged along with him, Raigis as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PERSONA (everything related to it)……NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bonds of the Moon.**

Shinjiro lay down on his bed, his hands beneath his head, staring blankly on the ceiling as he sighed, he counted the days he has left, just a few days left for him.

_Amada already has the power……there's no stopping him…_ He told himself in order for him not to fret, he wasn't going to deny the fact. Nor he will run away from it.

"?" His eyes shifted to the door, feeling someone by it from the outside. "What??"

"…..It's me…." Serein's voice came out with no knock, but she didn't open the door yet.

Shinjiro noticed her tone was different, but he chose not to mind it. "What do you want kid?"

"……May I come in?"

"What do you want first??"

"…….If your not busy….Do you want to hang out?"

"!?" Shinjiro's face blushed up as he sat up, he went to the door and opened it and looked down at her.

She didn't seem herself, she looked sad a bit, but she forced a smile.

Shinjiro placed his hand on her fore-head, "Do you have a freakin' fever???"

"I don't have a fever," Serein sighed as she moved his hand away, "…I'm just bored…And no one's around today, the holiday is going to be long…And I trust that you don't have anything to do."

"Mind your own business.." Shinjiro complained with a sigh as he backed away, wanting to slam the door, but somehow his hand could move, he groaned as he looked back at her. "But shouldn't you hang around with…I don't know…Someone at the same age, or gender as you??"

Serein shrugged her shoulders, "Like I said…NO ONE'S around…"

"Hmph." He snorted as he put his hands in his pockets, "Fine…whatever."

Serein smiled at him as she walked with him downstairs.

++++Flash Back, Early Morning++++++++++

Minato was in pain, he didn't want to continue speaking, as well that he didn't want to say what he was going to say to her,

"Tell me." Serein demanded him. "Please tell me! What is going to happen at the next full moon!?"

"……………." He felt himself exhale, and inhale, his voice slightly escaping like he was shivering.

They changed so much, from happiness, to utter sadness, it started when Minato and Aegis were at his room, talking about their plans of the next full moon, until Serein overheard them before she knocked on his door to ask if he was busy,

She began to ask what was about the full moon, but he didn't answer, and now here they were, Aegis and Minato trying to avoid telling her the event, it seems they were now losing.

"……Aegis, Minato…why isn't anyone telling me!?" Serein called out as she stomped on her foot and swung one arm, gesturing that she was angry.

"…….Alright…..I'll tell you…." Minato said to her painfully, "……"

"….Aries-san….Please calm down…" Aegis added first, "…It's not easy for us either…"

"……" Serein's eyes were still blaring at them, but she calmed down little by little. "….It's a good thing Raigis is still recovering in his dorm room…so he wouldn't hear this."

Aegis just nodded. And looked away,

"…..2 people wouldn't be available in our battle with the shadow boss on that day…and those are, Ken and Shinjiro." He began as he looked at her, "and the reason for that is….is because Ken…and Shinjiro is by the alley….and Ken is planning on taking his revenge on Shinjiro….."

Serein's eyes widened, "Wait…revenge!? Why!? What for…!?"

"….Shinjiro was actually the original members of the S.E.E.S. it first consisted of 3 members, which was Mitsuru, Akihiko and Shinjiro….but then an accident happened at a full moon, and his persona, Castor had gone mad, ignoring his orders and went off and killed a bystander, which was Ken's mother….and that is why, he is now taking suppressants." Minato explained to her as he too tried to calm down little by little,

Serein's eyes was filled with horror, scared into what she might hear next. "….."

Aegis continued, seeing that Minato was too shaken to go on, "….All of those happened, at the very same date of the next Full Moon….Amada-kun's Mother's anniversary….and on that very same day, he had found out that Aragaki-san's the one who killed her……So…he planned on revenge…" she said to her, "……Aragaki, Shinjiro would be killed on that day…"

"!?! Killed!?...B—by Amada-kun!?"

"Not exactly…"

"Now what!?"

"…….." Aegis now felt the sudden urge to run away from her, she too was shaken by the memory.

Minato took a deep breath, "…A guy named Takaya appeared before Ken was able to kill Shinjiro….at first, Takaya shot Shinjiro for him to be quiet and to avoid Shinjiro from attacking him,….and then, Ken comes around and knows the truth, and was disappointed to know that…Shinjiro was going to die anyway because of the suppressants…."

Another gasped was heard from Serein, "Die…so you mean…..those suppressants…!"

"Are actually shortening his life span…" Aegis continued her sentence, and Minato nodded.

"….Knowing that there was no need for Ken to kill him since he was going to die soon anyway….before letting Takaya shoot Shinjiro again from asking who is the person they are looking for, their leader, he said it was him……wanting to die as well, for his actions was all for nothing." Minato explained to her, "…But then………..Shinjiro…."

Serein clenched onto the end of her skirt as she waited for him to finish, somehow, she regretted of ever asking him that.

"…..Shinjiro took the shot for him……..and he……." Minato closed his eyes. "….He died, before anyone of us could bring him to the hospital…."

"….Died………?" Serein's eyes widened, she clenched onto her fist and rushed to Minato, grabbing his collar and in pulling him up a bit,

"ARIES-SAN!!" Aegis gasped from her actions, seeing to it that she was about to punch him again.

But she didn't, "Fusakena…" She told him, "you're lying right??.....there's no way, y—you're just making it up right?!"

(Fusakena= 'Don't mess around with me….' Or 'Don't joke around)

Minato looked away, "…I wished I did…"

"….Why….?!.....Amada-kun's just a kid…! He still doesn't understand..!" Serein shook her head, "Maybe…Maybe if I…"

"There's no use talking to him…..Serein." Minato halted her thoughts, "…I tried….but somehow…..I can't connect to him….no matter what you say…he stays firm in his decision, and changes and admits his mistakes…….Only until that event is finished…"

"Sonna…." Serein looked away as she let go of his collar, making him fall to the bed. "….Isn't there anything…..we can do…!?" (Sonna= 'No way' or 'that can't be')

"…..Perhaps there is but…." Aegis looked away, "….But by the changes….we don't know if it was for the best…or for the worst…"

"……….It's just……..a….a few….a few days from now….!" Serein shivered.

"……We know…Serein…" Minato said as he looked down. "…..We know…"

+++++++++++++Flash Back Over++++++++++++++++++++

"Oy…Kid…hey Kid!!" Shinjiro gently his the top of Serein's head, "Wake up!!"

"?" Serein blinked her eyes,

"You've been staring at the freakin' glass forever!" Shinjiro told her as he sighed, finished the dish he ordered,

Serein looked down and drank her soup after she nodded for an apology. She flinched.

"It's so cold!!"

"Tch. I ain't the blame for that…" Shinjiro snorted as he looked away.

They were both in the Wakatsu Restaurant, it was just Serein's luck that the owner of the shop was able to give her a free discount because of her work there, and now she has a day off.

"And…?" Shinjiro began to say, that caught Serein's attention, "What's with you today? You like someone just died…"

"……" Serein looked away, "It's nothing…I just felt like hanging out with you, that's all…"

"You're a terrible liar Aries," Shinjiro smirked a bit as he ruffled her hair, "I've been with ya long enough to know if your off acting all cheery…Even Aki does the same.."

"Sanada-sempai does?" Serein asked as she looked at him,

"Yeah…" He shrugged his shoulders, _…Huh, …. I guess I can spend my last shittin' boring days with her…_ "…Well, whatever your reason is…I'm fine with it…I'm bored anyway.."

Serein looked at him, then back down to the bowl, knowing that this is going to get no where and which would make him suspect her.

But before she uttered anything, he continued. "You eat here often?"

"Huh? Uh…yeah I do…" Serein chuckled a bit, "… I work here Sempai."

Shinjiro scratched his head a bit, knowing it was a stupid question to ask, "….Aki should eat here too….that guy keeps on eating meat, and he should eat something healthy…." He sighed as he looked back at her, "For your view….does Aki, well, fight properly?"

Serein blinked, at least he was making an effort to start a conversation, she likes it though, and it sucks to just sit there in silence.

"Of course, he's doing fine…" Serein said as she drank up a melon soda,

"Is that so?...good." Shinjiro muttered as he put down his chop sticks and leans on the chair, "…You know a lot about battles more than I do….so I'll leave it to you then…" he said as he looked at her and nodded seriously.

She felt some trust being given to her, and at the same time, she was amused about what he had said, but she nodded back and grinned.

He looked off, then back at her, then sighed, "….Not good…" he began to say, "Even though you are the leader…it's interrupted….the way of you approving things…is just the way you are, isn't it?...tch."

"Guess so…" Serein shrugged her shoulders as she called onto another bowl,

He continued, as he looked back at her again, he seems a bit uncomfortable at first, wondering why he's saying so much this time, but then again, he has a few days left.

"With Aki and Kirijo, it was easier to fight than I was there…back then, it was all groping for our own specialty…" he blushed a bit as he continued, "Your power is great…y'know?"

Serein too felt a sudden surge of heat came up to her as she paused and face him before eating again,

She just smiled, "I hope so…."

And he grinned with a slight chuckle, "Very confident, huh?" he said.

"Heck…don't be so down" he began to smile gently at her. "…you are doing well…"

Serein somehow felt some weight lift off of her shoulders when he said that, and smiled at him as well, "…..What's with you now?" she joked.

She felt the Moon Arcana social link leveled up, and she grinned, Shinjiro really does have a soft side. She guessed this day won't be so bad at all,

She had to be with him, and she had to stay with him, for she won't see him for a long time, perhaps forever if she won't think of a plan soon, but for now.

She doesn't want him to just go standing around the lobby and look dead. He has to go out some time,

"OY…" Shinjiro said that snapped her back to reality, he pointed to her food, "Eat….or else your freakin' food would get cold…."

She smirked, "It's your fault…you kept on talking."

"Tch. Don't put the blame on me," he grinned a bit. "…………." He began to notice that she wasn't completely eating everything at all.

"…Hey, in order to have a balance meal…shouldn't you eat the everything..?" He asked her,

She sighed as she ate everything this time, "What are you?? My mom or something??"

"No…I'm just someone older than you…" He dead panned her. Then he began to hesitate again, "Hey….I'm been thinking….for the times that I came here before with you, well,……the food that each of them eats….is it really….okay??"

"Them….?" Serein asked.

"Y'know…people………." He began to say, "…………"

Serein began to see him blush a bit,

"…..at the dorm…" he continued, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Well, Persona is kinda like, the 'Strength of the Heart' so….I don't really know if it's okay to just eat the what the hell you like………." He began to calm down a bit as he sighed, "You know…being healthy beats being sick….especially when you have a Persona…"

Serein was again amused, he actually thinks of everything to do with the body, and she smiles, ugh, now she has to watch out for what she eats too!

She sighs and smiled at him again, "…You are very kind…"

Shinjiro's eyes widened and blushed, "D—Don't say stupid things…" he looked away and sighed, regaining his composure, "Anyway….if you have a chance…tell them…..to eat properly…"

Then a smirk came from his face, "The probably won't listen to someone like me, especially someone like Aki,…."

"Alright then, I will…" she chuckled a bit,

"Tch, what the f—f—f--------ugh….what the heck are you laughing for!?" He asked her irritatedly, blushing from that, and from a failed attempt to say a bad word.

Serein grinned as the laughter went away, she felt another social rank just came up, and wow, it was fast…

Perhaps he did want to hang out.

"Hey you……….your not leaving the vegetables behind again are you??" Shinjiro asked her, watching her slowly pushing it away.

She just sighed as she ate everything. Wow, he's kinda, well, he sounds like the mom, really, like the mom of the S.E.E.S.

After for hours of talking and arguing about her not eating everything on her plate, they went off to the Arcade, which again, it seemed the games have broken down again.

+++++++++Back at the dorm in the Evening+++++++++++++++++++

Shinjiro and Serein both came back from the dorm, but he paused for awhile,

"??--What's this smell?..." Shinjiro began to ask as he looked around,

Serein walked up to him and before she asked, she smelled it too, something putrid was in the air.

"It smells like something's burning…" Serein stated as he nodded in agreement.

"Is it from the counter?!" Shinjiro gasped as he and Serein ran to the kitchen, then he saw someone from the inside, it was Fuuka, "Hey, this smell……..is that you Yamagishi?"

"Err, it smells??" Fuuka's eyes widened as she looked at that……………thing………..

"……………….." Shinjiro and Serein both stared at it, and at the same time, they both asked. _**"What the hell are you doing??"**_

She blinked a bit, "Umm, I am going to make some beef stroganoff…….."

"………." Shinjiro looked at it again, then looked back at Fuuka which made her spine chill, "…….with curry powder…..??"

"No, I'm not using that!" she smiled, "With flour, by myself…"

Shinjiro sighed as he closed one eye, "This smell…will make people throw up and shadows off runnin'…."

"Ah…that's right…it burned so much…" Fuuka noticed as she looked nervous, she began to wonder, "….uhh…umm, what should…I do??"

"…………." Shinjiro hesitated at first, then he just went over with it. "Do you still have left over ingredients?"

"Ah, yes!" she smiled as she showed it from the fridge, "I bought extra for everything!"

Serein's eyes widened, _Woah._

"…Well, keep your eye on what I'm going to do…" Shinjiro instructed her, then his eyes shifted to Serein, "Yo Aries, is this okay for dinner?"

Serein just grinned, "If it's delicious…"

He too, found himself, weirdly enough, grinning as well, "Hahah, just look forward to it…" he said as he went off to get ready,

Fuuka approached her with an apologetic look, "S-sorry about this Aries-chan, you had things to do with Aragaki-sempai rig---"

"Hey, I said let's get started…" Shinjiro instantly cuts in, which made Fuuka jump.

"A—ah, yes…!" Fuuka gasped, "T—thank you…"

And it started, it seems like Serein had to watch it, she had no choice but to watch it, oh well.

"Hey, how long did you put in the oil?" Shinjiro began to ask,

Fuuka began to smile, "I didn't put any, that way it would be healthy…!"

"…Did you measure the red wine before putting it in?"

"No, it was directly poured into the bottle…"

"How much??"

Fuuka began to demonstrate it as she got the bottle, and poured,…..a huge amount.

"Like this…." She said.

"………" Shinjiro sweat dropped, and sighed, "This meat…there's only fat in it…"

Fuuka's eyes began to glitter as she smiled, "Ah, yes! It's top class from the butcher!"

"……." Shinjiro's mouth opened as he looked at it all and sighed, "…Everything, is wrong."

Fuuka's eyes widened as her smile vanished, "W-W-What?!"

"Ugh…You need to improvement on terms in how you are going to arrange it all.." he sighed as he scratched the side of his neck lightly, then he looked at it again, "For crying out loud, such black burn…….this is like shit….I can't help but to feel sorry for the ingredients…!"

Fuuka frowned, "I'm sorry…"

Shinjiro felt himself soften and sighs, "Save it…" he said. "Listen, first start with the preparation……."

Serein was beginning to take down notes, as she observed them, it's not everyday you'll get to have some cooking tips from someone who cooks good,

"Open everything and cut them, then measure the left-out seasonings…" Shinjiro began, "While doing so, don't get so impatient midway…."

"Ah, right…err….uhh…memo…memo.." Fuuka began to look around,

"Here." Serein ripped apart of the notebook and gave the piece of paper and pen for her to write.

"The fuck…" Shinjiro just watched the 2 girls, but just chose to ignore it anyway as he chopped down some ingredients,

"Cook the onion with low fire, just before it gets burned and stuck on, cook until it becomes translucent…"

"Onion'" Fuuka and Serein both said as they wrote it all down.

Shinjiro faced them and just sighed, it felt awkward a bit, "…It's okay, just watch.."

Then he continued, "Next is the meat, while it's put in…." as he taught Fuuka, his hands were moving smoothly that it amazed Serein and Fuuka, such actions, he was like a professional chef.

It wasn't long before the dish was done,

Serein gulped from the delicious smell, _Amazing……it looks exactly like the ones you see on T.V., magazines and cook books…!_

"Wonderful…it looks so good!" Fuuka exclaimed in awe.

"Whatever, just eat it before it gets cold." Shinjiro deadpanned.

Serein can't help but to exclaim, "This is a banquet!!"

Shinjiro's eyes widened as he blushed, "H-hey…!"

Serein took a bite and savored it, it had such a tender taste, and it was so good.

She began to smile, "This doesn't match your appearance though…" she grinned,

"Me?" he began to smirk with a chuckle, "Tch…geez, can't you just honestly say 'it's good'…?"

Fuuka's eyes widened after she too ate some, "Sugoi…!" (Sugoi= Amazing) she gasped, "Aragaki-sempai's just amazing…!!"

Shinjiro scowled, "Don't, anyone can do this…"

Fuuka and Serein both shook their heads to disagree with him, "We can't!!"

Fuuka began to beg, "Please teach me again sometime!! It's a promise!!"

"Huh…whatever…" Shinjiro muttered as they all finished the food.

Before Serein and Shinjiro grabbed the plates to clean up, Fuuka insisted on cleaning it herself, it was the least she could do for the lesson she just had.

So they both went to the lounge and sat beside each other at the sofa, waiting for Fuuka to finish up cleaning,

The others seem to have not return yet, and it kinda worries Serein a bit as she looked at the door, waiting, it was pretty quiet now, and somehow wished they've been here when Shinjiro gave off free lessons,

Then she heard Shinjiro sigh, "Please teach me again some time' huh??...tch…" he mutters, "Did I just make a promise without knowing it???"

"Looks like it, Sempai.." Serein grinned at his sorry little face,

Shinjiro looks away a bit, "Well….then…let's do this again sometime?" he blushed and wanted to kill himself for even asking her that.

"Well~…." Serein began to have an idea, "….Everyone may want to eat…too…like a party!" she gestured with one finger.

"Wha?? A freakin' party? Here?" Shinjiro asked her, with a face that showed 'you can't be fuckin' serious', but he just sighed when he saw her grin, _……It may be my last to be with all of the freakin' guys…_ he grinned, "Keh….whatever…guess it's fine, it ain't going to kill me anyway."

Serein was surprised, Shinjiro actually just consented with what she asked here, she felt like he had changed a bit, and again, another level up from the Moon Arcana.

"Well, let's talk next time."

"Talk about what'?"

"Hey, since you're the one who suggested it, you ain't going to just sit there and do nothin'" Shinjiro grinned, then he turned away, "I'll see how Yamagishi's doing--"

***CRASSSSHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********

"--Too late…." Shinjiro closed one eye and sighed from the sound of some plates shattering.

Fuuka seemed to have left one cabinet door open, and some of the plates were not aligned when it was placed.

"Tch, guess she was too tired and went off to her room without checking the fuckin' cabinets…" Shinjiro sighed as he got a broom,

"I got it…" Serein said as she helped along, Shinjiro's eyes widened as he saw her reached to one of the plate's shards with her bare hands.

"Idiot!! Don't d--"

"Kh..!"

"Ugh, …. I told you not to!" Shinjiro sighed as he put down the broom and held her hand, the cut wasn't that deep, but it was still bleeding, "Sheesh, your so clumsy…!" he reached out to her ribbon that closed her collar a bit like her uniform, but the ribbon was dark blue, he wrapped it around her hand and told her to hold it as he got up and looked for the first aid kit.

"Tch, after I wrap this up, you go back to bed…or else you might end up cutting your and off…" Shinjiro said, worriedly but he didn't show it of course, carefully removing the ribbon, "…it hurts?"

"No…" Serein shook her head,

"Stay still, cause it will…if you do…" Shinjiro said firmly as he got some medicine, then noticed something else, she was now looking down, "………" he sighs, "Alright…tell me…..what is it that's bothering you??"

"Huh?"

"You've been quiet…and I even see you spacing out.." Shinjiro said as he carefully places a bandage around the finger,

"…….I said it's nothing, don't mind me.." Serein said as she stood up, then she began to smile at him, reassuring him. "Really, I am fine…"

"………" Shinjiro just looked at her and sighs, "…Whatever……just get back to sleep."

"Okay….Good night Aragaki-sempai" Serein said with a smile as she left,

"'Night, Aries.." He said, but it was too soft for her to hear, he began to sweep all the broken shards and threw to the trash can, the placed the dust pan and broom down.

He sighed a bit as he shrugged his shoulders, "………………………………………."

He looked back to see if she really did left, and sighed. "………..Tch…..that idiot…" he muttered.

++++++++++++++Dark Hour++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"**Konbawa, Serein"**

Serein's eyes opened from the familiar voice that called her, "Pharos?"

"It's a good thing you still remembered," He smiled at her as he sat on her bed, "It's been awhile has it?"

"…………" Serein sat up, "Let me guess, another ordeal shall come at the next full moon?"

"Yup!" the young boy smiled, "Very good!.....So how was your week?"

"Horrible and wonderful at the same time,"

"I see…." He nodded as he begins to smile, "I hope I can spend those times with you again!, I've visited Minato….and but he seems to be ignoring everything I see and sleeps…well it can't be helped since he knew everything~"

Serein chuckled a bit, "No, maybe because your just annoying…"

Instead of him getting that as an insult, he too laughed, Serein felt a level up of his social link, and soon the laughter died down,

"Let's see if things are going to be different this time…"Pharos said clearly as he teleported away, "….Till we meet again…" then he finally disappeared.

Serein sighed as she let herself fall back on the bed, "Uhhhhhhhhhh…….." she groaned as she tried to go back to her dream, all she cared about, was to not cry anymore and to get some sleep.

++++++++++++++++The Next Day+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"There's this place I want to go today…" Shinjiro began to say, "You coming too?"

"Where to?" Serein asked as she shrugged her shoulders, it was early morning, and everyone was busy, Yukari was off hanging around with Fuuka while Junpei and Akihiko was off with Ken to Hagakure, and it was Mitsuru's turn to walk Koromaru then,

Aegis and Minato was alright, they were hanging around outside too, while Raigis was ordered by Serein to hang out with them, although the term 'hang out' somehow confused him and just ended up following them.

"…Paulownia Mall," Shinjiro replied. "Well…let's go then…"

++++++++++Paulownia Mall, Chagall Café++++++++++++++++++

"Uh……what do you like??" Shinjiro asked from the menu as they sat down,

Serein looked through the menu, and stopped at one particular beverage, she was tired of the coffee her anyway, "Melon Soda…"

"Heh, are you a kid…..?" Shinjiro grinned before calling the waiter to say their order.

"*Cough* *Cough*!!!" Shinjiro instantly covering his hand, ".*cough!!*……*sighs*…"

"…Are you alright?" Serein asked him worriedly,

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I am…" He said as he shrugged his shoulders, "this is nothing…..so relax…"

Serein looked a way a bit, knowing that he was laying, knowing now the effects of the suppressants he takes, it somehow saddens her a bit.

"It happens time to time…" He began to force a smile, "So, I don't go to places like this…"

Serein shook the though of her head, "So….why are we here today?"

"To buy something…." He said as he looked at the counter, "Coffee power….don't you forget either…"

"Huh? Okay then….going to drink it in the dorm?"

"If there's extra…"

"Extra??"

"………………" Shinjiro begins to blush again, "I will use it for cooking…"

Serein just grinned at his slightly embarrassed face, he did change for some reason now, he was more willing to do stuff with her, and with everyone as well.

"W—well…." He muttered, "Because you said we were going to treat those guys back in the dorm….."

Serein nodded, "….I'm glad…" she began to say.

Shinjiro's face reddened, "S—Shut up…!" he said as he looked away.

Before they knew it, the waiter came by and placed their orders on the table,

Shinjiro grinned, "Let's do this once the menu has been decided…It will probably be bad, but I guess I'll take the responsibility to make it good…" then unknowingly, he begins to laugh.

Serein felt herself blush a bit as they planned the menu together, feeling another level up from her sempai, she felt really close to him now.

"Time to go…….it'll take an hour for us to be finished…" Shinjiro said as he stood up,

"Yeah, your right about that…." Serein said as they approached the door, "Ah! Wait Aragaki-sempai!! The coffee powder!"

"Tch…I—I was going to go back anyway!" Shinjiro lied as he walked back inside.

+++++++++++Dormitory, Evening++++++++++++++++++++++++

When they came back, they saw Minato who greeted them,

"Serein, Sempai….welcome back…" He said as he stood up, Serein went to him and smiled as she whispered to his ear. "…Party…?"

"Tch. Can't you tell to everyone when we are done?!" Shinjiro exclaimed, and then he sighed as Fuuka came by and greeted as well.

Before he knew it, Minato had an apron on, and Serein did too, Fuuka did too, Aegis and Raigis did too,

"The fuck is this??" Shinjiro began to ask as he looked at them all. "You like you all are going to enter a battle…"

"We are going to help you Aragaki-san!" Aegis said with determination,

"Affirmative." Raigis nodded his head and smiled.

Minato and Serein looked at each other and pointed to the kitchen, "EVERYONE!!! ALL-OUT-ATTACK TO THE KITCHEN!!!!"

Fuuka, Aegis and Raigis nodded, "CHAAARRGGGEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and off they go on running to the kitchen, already preparing the ingredients and Raigis hammering a sign that said 'People at work, do not disturb'.

Shinjiro grunted, "Tch…..Idiots." but somewhere within was happy about it as he went into the kitchen.

+++++++++++++Kitchen+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Aegis, you and Raigis go off and search for the remaining members of the S.E.E.S. and tell to come about an after this…" Minato instructed her as she bowed and off she went with Raigis, he went back to Serein who was preparing some flour and baking powder, "You can bake?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Serein began to blush, "I can't cook….But I can bake…"

Minato was puzzled, "….Okay…"

"Oy, Arisato, hand over that knife will ya?" Shinjiro called out as he placed the stove on low heat,

"Coming," Minato said as he took one knife and walked towards Shinjiro,

"Oops!!" Fuuka gasped as the butter slide off of the pan and happens to land before Minato, which he stepped on.

"….AH…" Minato's eyes widened as fell off and the knife pinned the bandana he wore to the floor.

"THE F—F—F---HELL!?" Shinjiro glared down at him, "Are trying to freakin' kill me!?"

"S—sorry Sempai…" Minato grinned as he stood up,

"I'm so sorry Arisato-kun!" Fuuka gasped as she approached him, "are you alright?"

"Yeah…." Minato said as he shrugged his shoulders as he went back to Serein, aiding her in the ingredients she asked.

Shinjiro looked at them for awhile, then pulled his attention back here,

_The hell am I getting all jealous about…??_ He sighed, "Oy, Yamagishi…the preparation is the same as what I told you before…you still remember right?"

"Oh yes…err….oiling the frying pan!" Fuuka said as she clenched her hand with excitement,

"Yeah but…….why, are you using sweet sake?" Shinjiro asked, taking note of the bottle that was beside her, he opened the cabinet from above and gave her the Olive Oil instead.

"Err…..4 tablespoons of oil….is it?" Fuuka asked as she reached a ladle,

"Why are you going to use a ladle??" Shinjiro asked her, wondering if she even knows how to measure, "Can't you see the measuring spoon??"

"Ahhh,………..so I use this to measure huh-------?" She gasps as she put the ladle down,

_The fuck…_ Shinjiro said in his head,

As Shinjiro taught her, his hands were moving so smoothly as the same manner from last night, it was incredible, and he was able to finish numerous of dishes,

Meanwhile, Serein was able to finish what she baked and covered it for no flies to come to it,

"Thanks Minato," Serein grinned as he nodded to her, then she grinned, "Hey, is that icing?"

"Uhhh, no….?" Minato lied as he blushed, "…well…maybe….b—but I didn't eat anything!"

Serein chuckled, _"Hey, I know me…"_ "You're a horrible liar…"

Minato kept quiet and grinned, then he noticed her hand going to his face,

"You have a little icing here…." She smiled as she wiped off and licked it,

Minato's face blushed so hard that it rivaled the color of her ruby eyes,

***CHOP!!***

Everyone jumped as they faced Shinjiro, it seemed that he had cut through the chopping board.

"….The knife…slipped…" He lied as he reached for another chopping board, _…the shit was that all about!?...._

"S—scary…" Fuuka muttered nervously.

+++++Minutes later++++++++++++++++++++

"Is it done yet??" Minato and Serein both said as they leaned against the table,

"Keh, come on, even Koromaru can wait…" Shinjiro laughed a bit as Fuuka gave Koro-chan some water, she began to approach the 2 leaders,

"S-s-sorry about that, Arisato-kun, Aries-chan…" Fuuka sighed as she bowed her heads to them, "I—if only I was more skillfu----"

"An----nyways," Shinjiro cuts in, prolonging the word at the n', "Come on and look already, I'm adding the ingredients to the egg shells…" he said as he did.

"Ehhh?! Wow….Sempai's amazing!!" Fuuka exclaimed as she watched him did,

Shinjiro closed one eye, "….But then, what are you going to do with the excess egg white-------?"

"Huh? Even if you ask me…." Fuuka shook her head, not knowing herself,

"W—what is this nice smell??....err…Fuuka?? is that you Fuuka-chan??" a voice and footsteps came by and it was Junpei,

"Ah, Junpei, welcome back…" Minato and Serein both said at the same time.

"Oh no!, I'm taking a lesson right now!" Fuuka said in surprise,

"………………." Koromaru,

"Koromaru-san is very worried." Raigis said as he came in next, taking note of what the dog is trying to say through body language.

"Woah~!!" Yukari began to smile as she came from the door with Akihiko beside her, "This is amazing!! I'm beginning to feel hungry here~!" she began to sit beside Serein and Minato as Akihiko came towards them as well,

"Shinji's making the food huh?" he grinned "Ain't there extra?"

"Can't YOU see?" Shinjiro asked him coldly,

"Times like this, it's not that tactical to make too much…" Akihiko said, looking at Shinjiro who just came up after washing his hands.

"Geez, idiot….As you can see, I made enough for 12 people, stupid…" Shinjiro pointed out to the food on the table, which, actually needed the lounge's small coffee table to the other food there as well. But Shinjiro just grinned at the silverette,

Junpei gulped, "Err…."

"Perhaps…" Yukari began to smile.

"Hungry person-----?" Serein began to say with a smile,

"Me!" Yukari raised her hand out,

Junpei grinned too, "Me, me!!"

Akihiko looked like he was going to fight for it, "Me, me, me!!!!!!!"

Shinjiro just sighed, "Sit down…" he told to all of them.

"*WOOF~!*" Koromaru barked out.

Aegis too came in, "Koromaru says 'Let's just say I already sat down'" and then taking her seat beside Minato.

Then Koromaru began to go and run up stairs, everyone followed the dog with their eyes, and soon, Mitsuru and Ken came down,

"What is it? A sudden gathering?" Mitsuru asked as she went to the place, and her eyes widened, there was such, so many food everywhere, "What…is this? Did you call a chef to make all these?" she was amazed.

Ken looks to the food, "Err….did Aragaki-san make all these?" then he suddenly fell quiet, "………………"

"Sit, everyone." Shinjiro ordered ignoring the silence Ken did,

"Y—Yes sir!!" Junpei nodded nervously,

"Get your chopsticks ready…." He ordered again.

"Got it!!" Yukari nodded with a smile.

Shinjiro smirked, "….and eat…"

"Roger that!" Aegis smiled,

"Understood…" Raigis grinned too,

"Bon appétit!" Akihiko said out loud, and everyone did, like an obedient pack of dogs,

"..D—Delicious…!" Serein smiled out so much,

"Very delicious!" Minato added with a smile, as everyone feasted on the table.

"OY JUNPEI!!!! THAT'S MINE!!!" Akihiko called out as he and Junpei fought over a piece of meet,

"This is amazing…" Mitsuru commented on the food as she drank some soup, Fuuka and Yukari kept on giggling as they talked,

Raigis and Aegis kept on eating and eating like crazy, while Ken ate in silence.

Shinjiro grinned a bit, but soon he fell silent when he slightly looked at Ken, then he looked away.

++++++++++During Dinner+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Whoa, this is a blessing~~~!!!!" Yukari squealed, her tank so full that she couldn't eat anymore even though she wanted too,

"T—this is….a theme park of pork~!!!!" Junpei yelled out with a huge grin,

Mitsuru though didn't really get that from Junpei, "What do you mean…??"

"Mugu…!!—Mugu!!! *cough* *cough*!!!" Akihiko cried out, as some meat was stuck down his throat. (He's trying to say 'Mizu', Mizu = Water)

Serein's eyes widened, "Oh, oh water!!!" she got her own glass absentmindedly and gave it to Akihiko to drink, which was able to breath after he did, then he blushed again, realizing who's glass he just drunk from.

"Um, why isn't Amada-kun not eating?" Fuuka began to notice, he just stopped eating.

"Uh…I'll eat.." Ken said nervously as he continued again, _Why should I!? why should I eat something that, that murderer makes!?!!..._ however, he chose not to show it, as Minato looked at him from. His side of the table. "…Appétit…"

"….Hey." Shinjiro muttered.

++++++++++++++After Dinner++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It wasn't long before everyone was finished, it was a very enjoyable dinner that nothing was left, not even a single crumb, everyone helped in the cleaning and all went back upstairs to their rooms,

Serein walked from the kitchen, bringing in 2 slices of cake and some tea to the lounge, placing it carefully to the coffee table.

"Huh? I don't remember baking a cake…" Shinjiro noticed it,

"Because you didn't…I did," Serein grinned as she sat at the other sofa facing him,

Shinjiro took a bite, he tried hard not to blush on how good it was, "What this?? You can bake but not cook??"

Serein smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, weird huh?" she said as she stretched a bit with a sigh, "How is it? Good?"

"……" Shinjiro just blushed.

"Well??"

"It's disgusting and taste like…(shit)…..ugh," he wanted to add bad word but, again he couldn't.

Serein just chuckled a bit, "Thank you…" she knew he was lying.

She and him both began to laugh a bit, it was such a peaceful, and a happy night. She can't remember a time when was the last time she felt like this,

"Everyone's happy…huh?" Shinjiro began to grin as he looked up at the chandelier,

"Certainly…" Serein nodded in agreement as she smiled,

"When there is a chance…." He began to laugh lightly a bit, "I got to admit….that if you didn't say anything, none of this would have happened…." Then the laugh suddenly died out,

Serein looked at him and he looked away,

"…To try and do something is such an easy thing…" he began to murmur his thoughts out loud a bit, as if it was like pressure being pushed behind his back.

"…Aragaki-sempai…" Serein muttered, feeling that she had understand his inner self much more, she ignored the part of the social link having another level up, as the place grew silent.

"*Cough* *cough*…..*sighs*…..it's a tiring day today…..I'm going to hit the sack…" Shinjiro said as he got up, his eyes began to ease as he looked at her, "You should probably go to sleep too……..G'night, Aries…"

"Ah…alright, 'night Aragaki-sempai…" Serein said as she stood up, and she heard him sigh.

"Sheesh, quit calling me with 'sempai' this and 'sempai' that…." Shinjiro complained, he began to hit her gently on the forehead,

"Hey!" Serein said as she rubbed her forehead slightly,

"Call me, 'Shinjiro', I hate being called Sempai already…too common…" Shinjiro said, meaning, he wants her to call him by something exclusively, he just blushed a bit. _**"….Serein."**_

Serein's eyes widened, hearing her name called by him, she was now blushing hard,

But she soon calmed down, "….Alright then, good night then…S…Shi…S…" _Dammit!! Say it!!! Say it stupid!!_ "….Shinjiro." she began to blush awkwardly,

Shinjiro looked away, for her not to see the smirk and blush on his face from the sound of his real name being called by her, he turned away and walks to the stairs, "See you tomorrow then,"

It wasn't long before Serein too returned to her dorm and let herself fall to her bed,

Her face was still red,_ W—what is this feeling?? As if……It's the samething with Sanada-sempai..~!_ she just decided to sleep it all, thinking about it any longer would just irritate her.

* * *

**Hey guys~!!!! End of chap and off to the next~!!**

**As you would see, I based some of the events here on the P3P events, but I'm not sure because I saw some translations from Youtube, but it may still not be accurate so I just added a few things~**

**Unfortunately, I don't have the translations for 7-9, so I'll just type what I think had happened!!! I have already told you so don't kill me if some information's wrong!!!!! ^_^**

**Anyhow~ Shinjiro seems to be softer here now, and he frequents the bad words at this social links.**

**Serein was able to get sick and tired of refusing to call Shinjiro by his name so she gave up and looks what's happening~!!**

**I already all told you that this is a very complicated love ….triangle?... I can't really call it that, so keep on guessing who's the female protagonist, A..K.A Minako Arisato or in my fan fic, Serein Aries going to end up with~!!!!**

**Minato's now included in the love…shape thing, so watch out!**

**And no, Koromaru is not in this, (he's a dog for Serein's sake)**

**Yukari: Congratulations Sempai!!! You finally made Serein call you by your first name!!!!**

**Shinjiro: Tch. Shut up Takeba….**

**Yukari: So when are you going to tell her your feelings!?  
**

**Shinjiro: Fuck out of my business.**

**Yukari: COME ON!~! TELL~! TELL ME!! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME~!!!!**

**Shinjiro: I SAID FUCK OUT OF MY BUSINESS YOU DUMBASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs axe and points it to her head***

**Ryoji: Anyway guys~ please leave a review~ and your numbers as well~ *smiles***

**Girls: KYAAAAH~!!!!!!**

**Blackeclipse: what the?? Where did those girls come f--*girls rushing inside* RYOJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: Aria Of The Moon

**Blackeclipse: Hey guys~!!! We are here onto the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Keep on reading~~!!! And I thank you all for your reviews~!!! *bows***

**Alright!!! On to this chapter~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ryoji: *blinks* you seem very excited,**

**Blackeclipse: You bet….*smiles* I just got inspired!!!**

**Ryoji: By me? I'm so honored~~!!!**

**Blackeclipse: NOT YOU!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Persona 3/Portable/FES or Trinity Soul…….just my life, my rights, and my laptop.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Aria Of The Moon.**

----4 days before the Full Moon----

***~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!***

"**Oh dammit…!"** Serein pouted as the rain began to pour heavily on the teen, the way she wanted it after her part time job at Wakatsu, she was warned about the up coming storm, but she never knew it would hit today, just when she overheard it at work.

And now she was all wet, soaking damn wet, her hair and her long sleeved white shirt, her scarf, her skirt, socks, jacket, everything was so damn wet,

She retreated back to the shade that was near the winding stairs, she was after right after she and Shinjiro ate at the Wakatsu, the owner needed some help so she had to let Shinjiro go without her.

++++++++++At the Dorm,++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Woah, it's really pouring there!" Junpei exclaimed as he looked out, with Koro-chan playing with Aegis and Minato,

"Aries-san has yet to come….she has not yet returned, "Raigis said worriedly as he looked out by the window with Junpei,

"Your right, even Akihiko and Aragaki hasn't come back yet…I hope they are both alright…" Mitsuru said as she faced the 2 window facing teens, then the door began to burst open with Shinjiro there, he was saved when he used his jacket as an umbrella, but his jacket wasn't.

"Tch…Great." Shinjiro cursed as he squeezed the jacket for water to get out,

"Sempai, where's Serein-chan?" Fuuka began to ask him as she approached him,

He looked at her, then to the others, "Huh?? She hasn't come back yet?? That idiot!" Shinjiro cursed, "How about Aki?"

Yukari shook her head, "Not Sanada-sempai either…"

"I'm sure they are alright…" Minato said simply, feeling Serein's frustration of being wet, "But I think we should prepare a change of clothes for Serein….and for Sempai perhaps….They will probably be all wet. And try to go through the rain."

Aegis nodded with that, knowing that he and Serein are connected.

"? How do you know Arisato??" Shinjiro begin to ask as Fuuka offered to try his jacket up, and he gave it to her as he walked towards Minato, who was patting Koromaru's head.

"Intuition…" Minato grinned as he pulled his head phones up.

+++++++++++++++Back with Serein+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Serein begins to sneeze, feeling the coldness of the air, "Great….now what?"

"?-------Aries is that you?" A cool voice came out from the stairs, and Serein turned, it was Akihiko, he grinned, "You got wet?"

"Yeah….just when I was about to leave, the rain began to pour on me…." Serein sighed as she faced him, "I had to come back….."

"Hah, you'll catch a cold now…" Akihiko said as he removed his jacket and stood beside her, "I'm heading back….we better hurry or else the storm would get worst…" he began to cover both of their heads with his jacket.

"Oh, thanks…sorry about this Sempai," Serein with a smile, which made him blush a bit.

"N—no problem…." He muttered, "C—come on…." And with a nod from her, they began to run through the rain together, half way there, Akihiko complained.

"Hey don't run ahead of me!" he chuckled, and Serein laughed in return as they went through the place,

The rain was really heavy, and both of them could feel his jacket getting heavy from the rain, they had to stop somewhere, they were both running out of breath,

"Let's stop *pant* *pant* *puff* here…!" Akihiko said they approached the train station at last, he removed his wet jacket off of them and squeezed the water out, "Woah…." He said as he watched tons of water get off,

"*cough* *Cough*…!"

Akihiko's eyes widened as he turned to Serein, "You okay Aries?!"

"I—I'm fine…" She made an effort to smile, "I just feel…a bit dizzy…" before she knew it, Akihiko pulled her to a seat.

"Take some rest and wait here….I'll go get some train tickets…" Akihiko grinned as he went off,

"Ah Wait!! I'll pay f--"

"It's alright, I'll get yours as well…I'm paying," He said as he put his hand of as a gesture and approached the ticket booth.

Serein smiled, it was to expected from her silverette senior, he was very caring,

She felt her head a bit, "…I think I might have caught a cold….or a fever…." She sighed,

*meow…* *me~ow*…

Serein's eyes widened as she looked off to the sound, "Did I just hear a…."

*meow…~* *meow~!...*

Serein did as she looked off to the distance, she could see a small box by the corner, getting rained on, the sound seemed to be going from there.

She looked at Akihiko, who was still on line from the ticket booth,

"……I know I'm going to regret this but…" Serein muttered to herself, finally giving up by the continues mewing of the kitten.

She stood up and ran through the rain, towards the kitten in the box, it was a good thing too, the kitten was so thin that it was pitiful, it was like a living skeleton, and it was shivering from the cold, all soaked from the rain, it's black fur, and it's yellow eyes, perhaps people didn't want it because Black Cats were known to have bad luck.

Serein just grinned, there's no such thing as bad luck, because we make our own luck in the end,

She began to slowly take the kitten, it was so fragile in her hand, she felt the rain pouring down on her getting heavier, she took it with her.

"Hey I go--??—Aries??" Akihiko blinked after he came back from the booth, seeing that only his jacket was there,

"Yeah?" Serein asked which made him jump as he looked behind him, "Hey, Sanada-sempai….look." she said as she opened her jacket to see the kitten sleeping at her arm,

"Woah….where did you find him?—anyhow look at you! You're so wet!" Akihiko exclaimed, noticing that……….her clothes were very tight on her, and they did say that, white because a bit transparent when wet……. "V—very wet….."

Akihiko looked away as he blushed, "C—Come on….the trains' here already."

"'Kay…." Serein nodded. Feeling a bit light headed,

+++++++++++Train++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

For some awkward reason, there was this guy who liked the kitten she held with her and asked if he could have it, weirdly enough he just came out of no where.

She looked at this guy who just smiled, until she noticed it was the owner of the Wakatsu shop, but she doesn't even bother to say anything, she was too tired.

Not knowingly, her head leaned on against Akihiko's shoulder, which made him flinch and his face blush,

"Uhh…Aries…?" Akihiko was suppose to wake her up, but it seems she had fallen asleep, well, just a few more minutes so why wake her up?

He sighed a bit as his eyes lingered on her face, she looked to calm and peaceful then, he began to grin, perhaps it wasn't such a bad day after all.

++++++++++++++++++Iwatodai Dormitory/Evening+++++++++++++++++++++++++

The door began to burst open, revealing the panting and soaked wet Akihiko and Serein,

Fuuka and Yukari jumped, "Serein-chan!!! Sempai!!!" they began to reach out for the towels that they prepared, and Minato grinned, he's intuition was right, other than that, it would be obvious anyway.

"The fuck happened to you guys?!" Shinjiro asked out loud as he brought in some soup he made for them.

"Hah, I met Serein at the stairs there…." Akihiko stopped, he was too tired to even continue,

"Honestly, be sure to always check the weather forecast you two…" Mitsuru sighed out of relief, seeing they have returned safely.

Ken nodded a bit, not hiding the fact he was relieved that they came back, together with Koromaru's bark.

Akihiko took the towel Fuuka gave and grinned, "Hey, it just happened…" he turned to Serein, "Right Aries?..."

"……………." Serein, weirdly wasn't answering,

"Aries?" Akihiko called out again as everyone turned their attention to her,

Yukari took a look closer, "Hey Serein, are you alright…?" she asked as she gave the towel out to her, but she wasn't taking it.

"Aries…?" Mitsuru too called out as Fuuka looked, Raigis and Aegis stopped preparing the table to see what was going on.

Akihiko looked at her closely, she looked like Minato, that mostly her bangs were covering her left side of her face,

"Oy, you there Serein??" Shinjiro called out as he waved his hand infront of her face.

"!!!!!!!!!" Minato's eyes widened as he felt a sudden surge of heat within him, he removed his headphones.

"Arisato!?" Mitsuru gasped as she saw him got up from the sofa frantically and approached Serein.

Who just took one step, "…………." Before finally collapsing,

"ARIES!!" Akihiko gasped, but before he could grab her,

She fell onto Minato's arms, now he was all wet, he placed his hand on her forehead,

"She caught a cold…." Minato said, feeling the intensity as well, "…A high one…Perhaps it's a feve---….." before he could continue, he too felt the effects. "Kh…"

Both of them fell on the floor,

"MINATO!?!" Junpei gasped as he came down from the stairs, everyone began to rush to them, Aegis dropping one of the bowls together with Raigis as they ran to the 2 teens.

"ARIES!!! ARISATO!!! HEY WAKE UP!!!" Akihiko called out them,

"OY KID!!! HEY!!" Shinjiro did too, but they were both knocked out,

"Please move aside!" Raigis said as he pushed Shinjiro and Akihiko away slightly, and picked up Serein as Aegis did with Minato, "They have both had a caught a fever…."

Aegis and Raigis both faced them all, "We shall bring them to their dorms,…."

"P-please do Aegis, Raigis…" Mitsuru said as she calmed down a bit.

"Shit, these brats are so reckless…." Shinjiro muttered, of course, he was worried too,

"You got that right Shinji," Akihiko muttered worriedly,

"Shouldn't we like call the doctor??" Junpei asked frantically, "I mean, colds/fever always get worst and worst if left alone right?"

"I agree with you but," Fuuka said, worriedly as she looked at the window, "I doubt a doctor is available during a storm…"

"Anyhow, let's leave it to Aegis and Raigis, we all have so much work to do….." Mitsuru said, "Even though I would like to help as well…."

"Tch…I just bring the food upstairs then, Aki, help me with this." Shinjiro said as he went to the kitchen.

"Understood…" Akihiko replied as he followed him there,

"I—I'll bring in some towels, or some medicine….or maybe some cold water…" Fuuka said as she rushed off.

"….Serein, Arisato-kun…" Yukari sighed, as she watched Raigis and Aegis carry them upstairs.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

* * *

……………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_**??............???...................................mu…sic……………………..?**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

……………………_**Orpheus….?**_

"_**That is correct, master…"**_

_**Serein's eyes opened, as she floated in the vast emptiness of time and space, everything was white, and she can barely see a thing, but Orpheus, sitting there as if there was something to sit on, playing his lyre to her.**_

…………………………_**Where am I?'**_

"_**For the meantime…..you're at the sea of your soul……" Orpheus began to say, as butterflies began to pass by them, blue velvet butterflies did, Orpheus reached his hand out as one of them landed on his hand. "…These are one of the personas you have created…."**_

"_**I see…….." Serein nodded, surprisingly talking without moving her mouth, she looked around the place, as a kaleidoscope of velvet butterflies flew in around her. "What happened……..?"**_

"_**It seems we both caught a high fever……." A voice came out as Serein's eyes widened, she looked behind her and noticed the figure standing.**_

_**It was Minato, his blue eyes were glowing, like hers, her eyes were glowing as well, bloody red.**_

"_**Minato…? Why are you within my sea?" Serein begins to ask,**_

"_**Is because you and I are the same right?" He said, his mouth, too not moving, as he walked towards her, "….Our souls, are connected…and thus the 'sea' is connected to everyone who is alive……."**_

_**Behind him, was another persona, it looked like Minato's haircut, but it was white, the skin was black and the eyes were like orange that showed no pupil, it had a red scarf and a mechanical body.**_

"_**That is my Orpheus…" Minato explained to her, "….It seems our personas, despite being the same….are very different from each other…."**_

"………………………………_**.." Serein didn't reply as she looked at Minato's Orpheus, it seemed to nod to her, and she did as well, as she saw it approach her own persona, and began to play along with it.**_

_**Minato followed her gaze, and listened to the beautiful melody, "……………………"**_

_**I missed playing it…..' she said, "……….I see why Orpheus, is my persona…."**_

_**Minato begins to smile, "…………………………"**_

"…………_**..It's peaceful here……..isn't it?" Serein began to say, "…..One's soul, is always peaceful……"**_

"…_**Yes, it is…" Minato replied as he looked off as the butterflies flew everywhere, "Aegis's soul is also connected to the sea………making her truly live….."**_

"_**Aegis?"**_

"_**Yes………….If your soul is within this vast sea, you are truly alive…" Minato looked down, if there was anything to look at. "……Raigis on the other hand…has yet to attain it………."**_

"………_**.." Serein looked away as well, as she reached out for some butterflies to land on her hand. "….I'm sure, he will….some day……Just like Aegis,….haha, those two, are like twins in the way they move…Like us,"**_

_**Minato begins to smile again, "Like us…" he said. "…….When people die…their souls go to this 'place'…..which is heaven,………..I wished, in my time, I have rested there…"**_

"_**Why?" Serein began to ask,**_

"………_**.I……I wanted to be there, I was so tired…..and back then, I have probably did some mistakes that I've regretted even though I found my own answer to life…..But now….it seems, that 'Answer…' that I thought of it as my own…." Minato began to look at his hands, "….seems to be wrong……..and so, I died of regret, even though I was fully resolved…."**_

"_**Minato….." Serein faced him,**_

"……_**.." He begins to smile, "…..Funny things happened at this lifetime, I was happy that I was able to go back, and to be with my other self, to be able to spend so much time with Aegis, Yukari, Junpei and the others…….And so I begin to think…..Perhaps, maybe your and my answer…..Is the same,"**_

"_**Same?........" Serein repeated.**_

_**Minato nodded, "Yes….the same……….Maybe, unknowingly, we both seek the same thing……but I am not sure, since, even though we are alike, we don't share the same soul, and so we are a separate being……….." he smiles gently, "……So….let's fine that Answer….together…."**_

"……_**..Minato…" Serein begins to smile, "….Yes…of course,"**_

_**Minato nodded and looked off, he begins to stretch a bit, "It looks like we have been unconscious for a long time….this fever is scary……"**_

_**Serein chuckled, "Yeah, you maybe right……But it's nice…..We haven't talked so closely in quite awhile now."**_

"_**Yeah…." Minato muttered, "….About before……I'm sorry if I ke--"**_

"_**Save it…" Serein begins to smile once more,**_

"_**Don't say that," Minato chuckled, "That's Shinjiro's line…he'll kill you,"**_

"_**Not if I kill him first…." Serein said as the thought of killing, and Shinjiro began to make her remember her discomfort.**_

_**Minato knew that, "….Sorry, I didn't mean to"**_

"_**It's alright…." Serein shook her head, "….I have a plan to save that guy…."**_

"_**You do??" Minato jerked his head up to look at her.**_

_**She smiled, "…..Here's the plan…"**_

_**As she did tell him, their personas kept on playing and playing music, till some other musicians like Parvati began to join in, unknowingly, healing the two, as those two personas, together with Parvati began to do 'Cabenza'.**_

_**++++++++++++++++++++++Serein's Room+++++++++++++++++++++++++**_

Serein begins to feel like going back to consciousness, she could feel her hands clenching onto the silky fabric of her bed, and the comfort of her body resting on the soft bed, and her head on the pillows,

Slowly beginning to have senses back, she feels something cool on her forehead,

It was a bit wet too, a towel? It could be a towel for her fever,

Then she could feel someone's presence in her room, "………………………." Her eyes slowly opened as a blonde person appeared to be sitting beside her bed, it was Raigis who began to smile.

"You are awake….How are you feeling Aries-san?" he began to ask her,

Serein begins to blink and sighs, "Fine….I guess…" then she asked, "…..For how long was I out?"

"72 hours and 30 minutes…" Raigis said,

Serein looked at the clock, "3 days?.....wait….is it morning?"

"Yes it is…." Raigis nodded, when he saw her sit up, he gently put her back down, "Please get some more rest,"

"I've been resting for 3 days Raigis, I'm fine now…" Serein said, but he shook his head, "You still have a slight fever, only when your temperature has gone back to normal, then I could let you go…."

Serein looked at him and sighed, "Alright Raigis…." She muttered as she felt him remember the wet towel from her forehead and replaced it with another towel, slowly and gently placing it on her forehead.

He smiled, "….How was your sleep?"

_Is he bored?_ Serein thought to herself, "Uhh…Fine, I guess…." She shrugged her shoulders, "How is Minato?"

"He is under the care of Aegis…." Raigis replied, "At first your friends wouldn't allow both me and my sister to enter either of your dorms…..I still do not understand why they think of it as such, since I really do not have a gender…."

"Well, you are made to be like human…and so you are human," Serein smiled, "….It's alright, it's normal Raigis…."

"I see…" Raigis nodded, his eyes begins to glow as a sound of something adjusting came from him, he was scanning her body temperature, "…It has yet to come down…"

"I'm alright….." Serein sighed as she reached her hand to the young blonde's head, and ruffled his hair, "…Don't worry….Raigis,"

"………" Raigis felt something within that made a part of his face red, he was suppose to say that temperatures are rising within him, but somehow he can't say it.

"How long have you been here?" Serein begins to ask him, till she noticed in how he answered her first question.

"I have been always here…..Yamagishi-san brought some food in made by Aragaki-san….and Takeba-san and Kirijo-san were the ones who changed your clothes,….Amada-san also brought some towels and cold water…" He explained, "……"

"I see…." Serein muttered as she looked up the ceiling, "….Tomorrow's the full moon…"

"Yes it is…" Raigis agreed, but noticed that somehow she wasn't at all happy. "Aries-san…?"

"…….I can do it…" She told to herself. As she slowly closed her eyes, "…..I know we can…"

"……………………." Raigis just looked at her, and said nothing.___She must be still very sick…_ is what he concluded.

++++++++++++++++++++++1 hour later, Lobby++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Huh, so you're finally up?" Shinjiro muttered as he saw her come down from the stairs, "Morning, Serein…" he said as he looked outside the window.

Serein looked around, expecting to find Minato or Aegis around, but they weren't around, everyone wasn't around as well,

She continued to greet him, "Morning, Shinjiro…"

Shinjiro blushed, he wanted to hit himself every time he did that.

She began to look around again, nobody was in the lobby, "Where are the others?"

"Off somewhere, beats me…" He just shrugged his shoulders, "Arisato is still sleeping while Aegis is in his room….why don't you bother with Raigis?"

"Raigis went to his room, I asked him to so he can prepare for tomorrow's mission…" Serein told him as she sat down on the sofa,

"…..Tomorrow…huh…?" Shinjiro muttered, recalling that today may be his last. He looked at her, wanting to say something, but in the end no words came out from his mouth, _Shit……Why can't I just say it…?_ He looked away.

Serein stretched her arms above her head, oblivious of him looking at her, till she noticed the newspaper that was peeking out of the magazines,

'Film Festival'

Serein ended up looking at it, and an idea sprouted from her head.

"Huh? Film Festival?" Shinjiro asked, and Serein nodded her head. "I totally forgot they had one of those……..Not that I've ever been to one……"

"Want to come along?" Serein asked, "I mean….I have nothing to do…And you having nothing to do…"

"With me?..................huh…..Weirdo…" Shinjiro began to smirk, "Well, let's go then…"

++++++++++++++++++++++++Film Theater++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"………..Are we seriously………going to watch this…….?" Shinjiro asked as he looked at the movie that was open.

Serein doesn't even know what to say, it kind of embarrassed her that they are going to watch it,

"………………….." Shinjiro took one look at her and looked away, "Well, if it's really want you want……..I guess I'm game for it…"

Serein's eyes widened as she saw him go in, she began to smile, "Hey, I haven't bought the tickets yet!"

"I did." Shinjiro said as he showed the 2 orange papers, "Hurry up Serein…"

Serein made sure that she was still awake, and remembered correctly that SHE and MINATO were the ONLY ones sick, why did he suddenly become so willing??

Anyhow, it was his last day, no, Serein shook at the thought of that, it won't be. Not if she's around, and Minato to help her with it—

"SEREIN!!!!!!!!!!" Shinjiro's impatient voice yelled out her name,

Serein just sighed, "I'm coming dammit…"

++++++++++++++++++++After the Movie++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

………………………….

You watched Pet Stories Series II.

And you've watched animals surviving with all they got.

Your Courage has greatly increased!!

……………………….

Knowing the consequences of reckless owners for such tragedies.

Your Knowledge has increased!

……………………….

To be able to watch Shinjiro holding the tears back a bit, you didn't say anything that you saw him do that. But your smile that had somehow made him jolt, and orders looking at you with interest.

Your Charm had greatly increased!!

…………………………..

The movie was finished.

……………………………..

Okay, that was very, very awkward.

"…….The river……..It…" Shinjiro muttered to himself, "Just washed the dog away…………"

_HAHAAHAHAHHA!!!! HOLY SHOOT!!!! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! BWAAHAHAAH!!!! S—SHINJIRO IS CRYING OVER THAT!!!!!!!!!OH MAN!!! T—THIS IS SO…!!! WHERE'S KIRIJO-SEMPAI AND THE REST!?!?! OH COME ON THEY HAVE TO SEE HIM!!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! O-OW~!! MY FUNNY BONE!!!_

Serein's face remained calm. "…Shinjiro..?" hiding the fact that he was actually crying over that, but knowing him, it would probably be the end of the world if she asked if he was crying.

"…..Well….want to grab a bite?" Shinjiro asked, "Snacking on popcorn and sodas ain't going to fill the tank…"

"Sure," Serein shrugged her shoulders, as the inner part of herself begins to calm down. "…Ow…but it's Tuesday…Wakatsu isn't open, and Hagakure has a reservation today."

"Tch. Just our luck…" Shinjiro muttered.

"Want to go to Wild Duck?"

"You kiddin' me right?"

Serein chuckled a bit, "Then why don't you cook?"

Shinjiro thought about it, then shook his head, "No way, the damn guys in the dorm won't stop begging for more…." He hesitated at first, "……………….."

"….Have an idea?" Serein asked, hinting the silence from him.

He blushed a bit, "…..How about…….I cook at my apartment?"

Serein's eyes widened, "YOU have an apartment?"

"Tch. Why so surprised?? I do have a place to live when I quitted S.E.E.S." Shinjiro said, wondering what's so surprising about that, "What? You think I live in the streets?? Honestly."

"Ah, well, no, it's not that, it's just…" Serein try to cover up, "….I just, didn't thought about it…that's all."

"Keh. Whatever, weirdo…" Shinjiro smirked a bit, "Come on….It's been a long time since I came to that place….So the fridge must be empty….let's buy some ingredients…hey you listening?!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am." Serein nodded, "To the groceries it is…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Groceries+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hey, get that cabbage over there" Shinjiro pointed out to her, "and 5 onions too. Don't forget to get the celery, and some garlic, together with some mushrooms…"

"Yes sir.." Serein said as she placed them all at the cart, it felt awkward though, going shopping with Shinjiro was kind of weird, especially if he's ordering you around.

Shinjiro was kind of amazed, that she knew which ones were actually good stuff, some people just grab and put, for Serein, she looks at it first before putting it in the cart, he was right, she is a weirdo.

Then he just remembered, "I'll be right back Serein…." He said as he turned,

"Where are you going?"

"Relax, I'm off to get some Olive Oil, just follow the things I listed down for you…" he said as he pointed to the list she held and walked away.

She found herself stupid to realize that she held a list, if so, then why was Shinjiro even telling her what to get??

She just sighed as she did, "Honestly……"

"Hey girl,"

Serein moved her head to the one, a young man in a suit, beside her, who was grinning.

"Going shopping for your husband?" he smirked.

"No, I don't have one." Serein said coldly as she glared at him,

"…." He seems persistent, "…Then your boyfriend,"

"I don't have that either." Serein said simply, ignoring the molester beside her, which gave out an impression of a huge pervert. "Excuse me, your in the way…" she said to him, he was blocking the way to the carrots._ Is he an idiot? Honestly, there's cameras here…_

But the guy stood firm and did not budge, "Why don't you start of with me babe?" he began to place his hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it off,

"Get your hands off of me," She said, feeling a bit intimidated, she absolutely hates these kinds of guys, "Go and find someone else…"

"But you're my kind of type."

"We your not mine…not go away."

"Oh? And he is?" His smile turned devious, and Serein was getting pissed off.

"Shut up loser," Serein said coldly,

"Tch…" the guy seemed to be back off, or getting angry at some poind.

"What's your problem? Just leave me be. Or I'll call the police." Serein said threateningly to him, "So go on into your own damn business!"

The guy was already getting impatient, "Oh just shut up you little bitch!" he began to grab her shoulder again, only for his head to be hit by a carrot from behind. "GAH!!"

"Shit…this carrots are too damn hard…" Shinjiro's voice came out from behind the young man, he turned to Serein, "I leave you for just 5 minutes and you already got into trouble??"

"Hey, I had it all under control…" Serein smirked a bit,

"Damn y------" before the guy countered, Shinjiro stepped on him,

"Yeah right, I was watching from afar, you had all under controlled." Shinjiro joked.

"Laugh all you want…" Serein sighed, slightly grateful for what he had done, "You got the oil?"

"Hell ya, come on, I'm getting sick and tired of this place…" Shinjiro said, but before Serein turned away to push the cart, "Hey, pass here…"

Serein smiled as she did, she pushed the cart, crushing the guy and stepping on him as she did.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Somewhere in Iwatodai+++++++++++++++++++++

Serein was brought by Shinjiro through the alley way, it was already setting into evening, and Serein could clearly see the drunkards on the way,

Shinjiro slowed down a bit to pace up with Serein, he whispered, "Shut up, and stay close to me…" he said, "They won't get to you if I'm here with you…"

Serein wanted to argue that she didn't need protection, but wouldn't that make her sound ungrateful? What ever it was, she just kept it all to herself, until he brought her to this dark brick building.

"Hey! Hey!! It's Shinjiro!! Shinjiro's back~!" one of the drunkards called out to him by the window, "Woohooo!!! That's some hot girl you got there!! Mind if she can pay a visit to my place for a minute?"

"Fuck off, asshole," Shinjiro said coldly to him as he grabbed Serein's hand, "Don't let go.." he said to her as he went towards the door,

She saw him shake the handle of the door knob, but it wouldn't budge, "Tch." Then she saw him pull up his leg and kicked the door for all it's worth, if it was worth anything.

Inside wasn't so bad, some walls weren't painted at all, and the smell of alcohol was everywhere until the 2nd floor, until they finally reached his floor, and approached a door, with slight graffiti being painted on it.

"Tch, damn kids…" He muttered as he let go of Serein's hand and searched his pocket for the key,

As he did, Serein looked around at the place, it wasn't that bad, other than the smell and the noise going on,

"Oy, get in…" Shinjiro said, opening the door for her as she entered, before he closed the door, she heard him curse, "Dammit….I forgot to fix the door at the entrance again.."

"Didn't you mean to kick it off?"

"Yeah, but I always put it back up….The land lord's going to burn my door, wait here alright? Don't go out." Shinjiro said as he closed the door shut.

It took Serein a good look around, it was wider than she thought it would be, having only 3 rooms, 1 small room for the bathroom, 1 room for the kitchen and the other the bedroom. Surprisingly, it was very clean inside,

Then the door began to squeak open, _That was fast……_ Serein looked to see, it wasn't him, to her horror, it was 2 guys, she realize it was the guys from before, when she first met Shinjiro.

"You guys..?!" Serein's eyes widened, she backed away a bit, she wished she had brought her weapon.

"Heheh, so Aragaki brought that bitch from before here to have some fun huh?" the leader began to chuckle,

"Fun'??" Serein blushed, "N—no he didn't!!"

"Keh, don't hide it bitch, we know he wants to fuck you up.." the other man said as he approached Serein until her back leaned against the window. "…You don't think we didn't see him going all soft on you around the place huh?"

Serein's eyes widened, feeling them coming closer to her, without a weapon, she was completely powerless, and she told within her, trying to tell Orpheus not to come out, for she can feel something resting within her.

"But don't worry, we going to tell this shit to no one," the guy smirked as he placed his hand both of Serein's shoulders to push her to the wall some more, "…IN exchange for that, not to ruin his reputation, why don't we play?"

"Not in your life time," Serein said coldly as she removed the his hands, but words won't work with them,

"You better shut your trap girl, otherwise you don't want yourself to be in a world of hurt!" he began to grab her hands and pinned it above her head,

"LET GO!!!" Serein cried out loudly, but she was pushed to the side, and landed painfully on the floor, with the men assaulting on her, she kicked but it was no use, the guy on top of her was sitting on it, he was too heavy as his ugly smile looked down upon her.

"Don't worry, I'll be really gently on fuckin' you up…" He practically said his attention right then, which disgusted and horrified Serein at the same time,

"Don't try to resist bitch, otherwise, that guy here will be entitled a huge shitty softy," He grinned, "It would be much easier to beat the crap out of him, when the more people knows."

"Dammit….!" Serein muttered for them not to hear, that would be bad, and she was so power less as the guy above her smelled of tobacco as he removed her scarf. She was going to cry, she hated being so powerless, and she had to scream, "SHI…SHI……!!"

She shut her eyes as she begins to scream his name, _**"SHINJIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Shut up bitch s--"

"**FUCK OFF BITCHES…."** a cold voice came out of no where, and before the guy knew it, Shinjiro had grabbed his face and slammed it to the wall, hitting the guy's back bone with his knee, then he grabbed the guys hair and dragged him down the ground of him to step on, he turned to the guy on top of the screaming Serein.

"_**Get off of her, bitch."**_ Shinjiro eye's blood thirsty eyes glare down on the guy,

The guy shook, "I—I ain't shittin' scared of you!!" he said, but it was short lived as Shinjiro delivered a hard and fast upper cut to the guys face and kicked him to the side,

"_**You better be bitch…"**_ He snared at him as he grabbed hold of the guy and threw him down with just one hand to the other guy, that was crawling out of this place. _**"Beat it."**_

And without any other argument, they all ran out scared, as Shinjiro slammed the door shut. "Assholes…"

He turned to Serein, who was still shaking, her eyes shut from the fear she had within her,

"Oy, Serein, you okay??" Shinjiro called out to her, thinking she was just joking, "Hey, quit the act now!" but she wasn't answering, she was in fetus position, she didn't want to open her eyes. _……I never saw her this scared…_ he thought to himself, he sighed as he approached her and sat down.

"Tch…..oy…hey," he sighed again, he wasn't good at these kind of stuff, he started out as he placed his hand gently on her head, but she gasped and slapped it away. _Huh, she's that scared??_ "Hey…Serein, calm down already…" he tried to do it again, but she kept on going away.

Shinjiro was now getting restless, "Oh just calm down already dammit!!" he grabbed her whole as he brought her to a tight embrace.

"!?!?!" Serein's eyes widened, and before she pounded on the person, she noticed the familiar warmth, she looked at the red fabric, it was Shinjiro.

"…..It's alright, now…" Shinjiro began to say softly, "….Just calm down…"

"…….." She felt herself beginning to breath easily, as she held onto him, "…….Shi…….Shinjiro……..?"

"I'm sorry…y'know…for…for even bringing you here….It's my fault." He muttered, "Because I was to much of a coward to cook for anyone else, or maybe I just wanted to do it for one person……"

"…?" Serein wondered if he didn't hear her, but she didn't mind, as she slowly calmed down.

"……….So calm the heck down.." he continued.

…………_He's so warm…._ Serein noticed a she slowly eased out from the embrace, she blushed a bit, "…Sorry, I'm alright now….thank you,…" she smiled, "For saving me twice.."

"….Huh, whatever.." he smirked, "…..it ain't your fault,……..your really are like Miki….at times when she's bullied, she would go into her shell and she wouldn't move until Aki or I calmed her down…"

"…..Shinjiro.." She muttered. Then she begins to smile,

Shinjiro blushed a bit as he stood up, "Come on, help me up in the kitchen…"

"Huh? Oh sure," Serein nodded as she did, following him inside of the kitchen.

+++++++++++++++++++++++After Dinner+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hah~!!....that was so good~!" Serein sighed as she leaned on her chair, "Seriously Sempai….you should become a chef!!"

"Tch…I ain't going to be no chef…" He muttered, "It's going to be annoying."

"Hmm? So what are you planning on being when you group of?"

"None of your business…"Shinjiro said coldly as he looked down, _…Because, I won't live to be in College anyway…_ He didn't want her to see his behavior and quickly recovered, "How about you then??"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Uhh…" Serein looked around and smiled, "…I always wanted to be a detective….Or a musician…"

"Detective?? You're the same with Aki…." Then he paused at the last part, "Musician?"

She blushed a bit, "Y—yeah……I used to play the piano…"

"Huh, never knew you had it in you…." Then he paused again, "….what do you mean 'used to'?"

Serein grinned as she looked down, "……Used to because, when I was young….I had this close friend of mine whom I hold dear, he was weird, since the girls from our school then didn't like the things I did……and so we were friends….He was like you and Aki as one person…."

"Is that the guy you kept on nagging on about me and Aki?????"

"Wrong grammar, but yeah.." Serein corrected him with a smile, "…….His name was Gabriel, Gabriel Constantine…."

_Woah…what a name.._ Shinjiro thought,

"….Until one tragic accident…" Serein said, "It was entirely my fault, I should have noticed he had the same power as I, and I was too scared to move when I roam around the Dark Hour again after losing my family…..He took the blow for me, and died…"

"……Oh.." Shinjiro was speechless, "…………"

"He was a great musician, he was a violinist….." She begins to smile, "…I always did duets with him, he and I were said to be a prodigy in our school…..The day before he died….He dared me to a song as a challenge…….When I came back after a vacation, I came to his house just in time for the damn Dark Hour to strike…and I saw him outside the streets, looking everywhere….wondering 'the hell is this', is what he first said…"

Serein began to drink down a soda, and sighed a bit, she was smiling nostalgically,

"…Until he died, I stopped playing the piano…….We never did the planned duet, and I never completed the dare…" She said sadly, "The school gave a funeral to him….since he lives alone, because his family had died along time ago……and so….here I am…"

Shinjiro had to admit, he was feeling ashamed. If he were to die as well, Serein would have to face this all over again, "………………………"

"But, now times are different…" Serein shook her head as she looked at Shinjiro, "....There are things, I want to do…and I should do…..Like people, people to take care of….protecting them…….that is maybe the reason why Theodore had saved me when I was about to die myself."

"……Protect?"

"Yes," Serein nodded, "You too, also want to protect someone, right Shinjiro-sempai?"

"Tch, again with the Sempai??" He muttered as he closed his eyes,

Serein chuckled a bit, but it soon died out. "……….I was a coward….but now…I won't be anymore…" she began to stand up, "Come on….Kirijo-sempai is going to execute us if we are not back before the Dark Hour…."

"Huh….? Oh…yeah," He muttered as he got up, but before he cleaned up,

"Shinjiro."

What?" he asked as he looked at her. But she wasn't facing him this time, she was looking out of the window. "…….What is it??"

"There's this place……..I want to go…….Can you spare some extra time?"

"……Huh, sure, whatever….where to?"

"Gekkoukan Highschool."

"The hell??"

It wasn't long before they both left the apartment, the people around them began to back away as Shinjiro passed them, probably scared out of their minds, the gossip here spreads faster than the ones at school.

++++++++++++++++++++Gekkoukan Highschool/ Music Room++++++++++++++++

"Don't students get kicked out of school by breaking in??" Shinjiro asked irritatedly as Serein looked through the hallways before closing it and locking it shut.

"This is the only place that has one….It can't be helped." Serein said simply as she approached the school's grand piano, slowly opening it. "The guards must be in their break……just enough time for me to show this to you…."

"Show what??" Shinjiro faced her, and saw her taking her position, "Your going to play it here??"

"Sssh…just listen…" She said to him as she smiled, and began to play a gentle but sad song.

It was a beautiful piano song, that suited the moon's reflection on her as Shinjiro stood there in awe of her skills, he found himself engulfed by the sounds of the keys being played, the beautiful sound that sounded like heaven,

"……………………………" Shinjiro said nothing as he heard every note echoing through the place, she played with impeccable grace and ease, her eyes were closed as he hand memorize every placement, _Huh, you said you haven't played in a long time._

Usually, people who haven't played the piano lose practice, and forgets how to play, but then again, Serein was different for that matter,

Then suddenly, he can hear strings, like a lyre being played, but he didn't mind it so much, it was a perfect blend,

Shinjiro, began to feel at peace, _………………_ both his mind and mouth had no words to describe the sounds that engulfed him, it was like a soft lullaby to him.

As the piece shifted to the high notes, it become louder, as if she was a bit angry, but that was the beauty of it, she even portrayed the expressions perfectly, as the last notes began to grow calmer, continuing again to the first measures, till it silently and gently,…softly, fades away.

Serein opened her eyes, and felt the weight from her shoulders, "…..That was the song, that Gabriel wanted me to play for him…."

"…………………" Shinjiro just looked at her as she looked up, the moon beautifully radiating against the side of her face, outlining her image.

"….And now, I am going to play to the people I care about…..to you, and to everyone….." she begins to stand up and smile, "Let's go home…"

"….Alright." Shinjiro said, with a small smile on his face.

"………..I hoped you, and Gabriel liked it….." Serein said before the left the room, she was still standing there when Shinjiro looked back, she begins to close her eyes as she closes the piano. A small smiling escaping her face, as her eyes opens and softens, half closed,

"……_**.This "Poem…..Of Everyone's… Soul"………….."**_

+++++++++++++++++After going out of Gekkoukan Highschool++++++++++++

They were walking pass the Naganaki Shrine till Serein saw something familiar, something, cashing a squirrel,

"Koromaru…?"

"Huh?" Shinjiro stopped in his tracks as he turned to look at Serein, she was looking at the playground area, which in fact, was where Koromaru was, playing around.

They watched as the Shiba Inu began to chase it like there was no tomorrow till the squirrel retreated to a tree and into the hollow hole,

"*Bark!!* *bark!!! *GRRRRRRR~!!!!!!*………….*WHINE~*" Koromaru tried to force the tree to come down on its own, but it seems his plan is not working.

"Hahah, hey boy, what are you doing here to late?" Serein's voice began to sound closer as the dogs ears twitched and began to run towards the familiar voice and scent.

"Bark* *bark~!!!" Koromaru greeted her as he jumped up and down and gestured his body for play.

Shinjiro came up from behind her, "What the, why is Koromaru here alone??"

"Hmm," Serein began to crotch down, "Hey boy, no one's bringing you for a walk so you decided to go off yourself?"

"ARF*!!!"

"I guess that was a yes," Shinjiro muttered as he scratched his head, "Well, we can't just leave him here…….."

"I think we can spare a few minutes…" Serein smiled as she stood up, Shinjiro on the other hand was reaching for his pocket watch to check if they can really spare some time,

"….Yeah, we can, we got like, 30 minutes to cherish before Kirijo kicks us out of the dorm…" Shinjiro said,

"Perfect," Serein grinned as Koromaru began to bark and bark and began to run around them in circles,

Shinjiro chuckled, "Heh, well…aren't you happy today…" he turned to Serein, "the pooch must've been worried because you were sick for so long, Serein."

"Really?" Serein smiled as she stroked Koromaru's head, then the dog began to run off around the place. "…What, are you now Aegis and Raigis that can translate dog language?"

"Tch. Shut the hell up." He smirked a bit. "Oy, let's sit down….I'm tired for walkin' everywhere today." He began to search for a good place to sit, and found the bench at the same place as before, he was feeling he is going to have De Ja Vu again.

"Okay," Serein shrugged her shoulders as she sat beside him, she looked to where Koro-chan was, it seems like the dog's doing a marathon around the whole place.

"I ain't tryin' to nag but…." Shinjiro began, "don't take your health for granted…"

"?" Serein turned her attention from the dog, to the guy to her side, who was blushing as she did. "…Huh..? …Oh, okay…thanks…" she begins to shrug her shoulders, she was beginning to get used to Shinjiro being like a 'mom' around.

Shinjiro didn't mind, "Those powers of yours…….Like I said before is Great…." He said as he leaned on the bench and looked up at the almost full, moon… "It's like our secret weapon…."

Serein paused, trying not to laugh, "Secret weapon??"

"Heh, and it ain't no secret that Aki and Kirijo has their hands full with their own problems…….So it would be another trouble we you would end up like a zombie and start moping around." Shinjiro said, trying to hide the fact that he was really worried then.

"…." Serein just looked at the older teen,

"*BARK!!!**BARK~!!!" Koromaru began to appear before them, and then begins to roll around, wanting to play,

Serein laughed, "Sorry Koro-chan, I didn't bring a ball or a treat…" she said, wishing that she had brought some left-over from the dinner she had with her senior.

It wasn't long before Koromaru began to run around again, as if it were chasing an invisible shadow.

"Huh….Did Takeba give Koromaru sweets again??" Shinjiro joked as he watch the dog run around in circles, the air grew intense as Shinjiro's hands held something within his pocket, his face grew a bit red, he was hesitating,

His eyes moved to see if Serein was looking at him, and to his relief, she was too indulged by the moon that she was oblivious to his nervous actions,

_Shit…Just give it to her dammit…_ He told himself, as he sighed a bit. "…I…….I was going to….Dammit……HERE" abruptly, he took out something in a box and pushed it to her.

Serein's eyes widened as she took it from him, "??...What's this??"

"You blind?? You open it, tch." Shinjiro blushed as he looked away,

"…………….." Serein looked at him, wondering why he was so red.

"OPEN IT…" Shinjiro dead panned, causing her to open it already before she said anything.

"….Ah." and when she did, she found a nice leader watch, "…Wow….Is this…for me…?"

He blushed as he scratched the side of his neck awkwardly, "…..What do you think..??"

He took a deep breath and exhaled it, "....Since you keep on nagging me onto what time it is, I decided 'the hell, time to get your own watch'….But maybe you too much of an idiot to even buy one,"

"Hah, thanks….I like it, really." Serein grinned, not talking those insults so seriously, it was just words that shows the opposite meaning to what he meant. She began to wear it to her left, and looked at the time, _Woah, he's right…and now we just have 25 minutes left…_

"I wonder if it suits you…" He mutters out loud,

Serein just smiled, as she looked at the watch, feeling a bit warm inside.

"…..Aki….I'll leave him to you…" He began to say, before Serein said anything, she could see the sadness in his face, he begins to smile a bit, "That guy, is so stubborn and an idiot at times…..But he's actually just a kid…..Ever since we in the orphanage, he and I would do everything for Miki…….She was weird, like you…….Ever since that weirdo died…..Aki never stopped thinking about her, even though he doesn't show it….He carries within him a heavy burden……Somehow, it's kind of like you."

Serein had to agree with that, the lost of someone close to you, was unbearable, and yet she hid it for so long.

"…But someone like you…..you seemed to be so wise in all these crap than I do…" he mutters, "….And when I talk to you…..as if everything in my head fades away….and it becomes peaceful."_…It's the truth anyway……I may never talk to her like this again…_ "And so….I begin to think, 'is this how Aki feels when he hangs out with you?'…….I was right, because he practically includes you in ever sentence about his life…….How close you were to Miki, even I agree with that guy……..So, I wanted to ask, Serein…"

He began to look at her, "…Who are you…really…?"

"…………………." Serein doesn't know if she should answer,

"Are you just you, or are you Miki…?" he mutters,

Serein didn't answer again, she didn't know what to answer, she wonders if this is like those Rhetorical questions she studied about, "……..Shinjiro…"

"…." He began to look up, "My bad, it was a stupid question……..You are you, Miki is Miki, that's all there is to it……….So, when I talk to you, strangely, it becomes to peaceful, the persona within me, Castor begins to shut up…..when I'm around you, and go mad when I am not….it was the same with Arisato…..you two are really weirdos,"

"…Me…and Minato…?" Serein muttered, but it was barely hearable.

"……So, I leave them all under your care…Those guys and Aki….even that pooch over there, have their own lives and problems, but you sound like you lived through all of it…Even if, you say your not….There's something inside of you…..that makes you stand up." He said as he looked up at the moon, feeling so resolved. "………So….you will have to take care of them all……..take care of Aki, for me…"

"….No, Shinjiro.." Serein shook her head as Shinjiro look back at her. "…….We will take care of everyone…..all of will look after each other, together…"

"……………." Shinjiro begins to smirk a bit, "Keh……you are an idiot, you know that?....Hmph…."

"………………." Serein just begins to smile, she felt really closer to him now, as if she can read his every thought and purpose, seeing his true self like this, then, she felt it.

The Maxed social link of the Moon Arcana,

She smiles as she looked up, not minding the exhausted Koromaru that was whining from trying to get their attentions and soon fell tired.

The wind begins to blow cold, hinting winter is very close.

"The wind, feels so damn cold…..Heh, wearing those clothes, aren't you cold?" Shinjiro smirked as he faced her, seeing that she was wearing clothes that really wouldn't make her warm.

"*sneeze*…….I'm not cold," She lied, cursing in her mind that she had sneezed.

"Hmph…. Liar..." He mutters, "….You might catch a cold again….come on,….come closer here,"

Serein hesitated, was she blushing? She felt his hand pull her in closely beside him, and without a doubt, his warmth was so welcoming,

"………....You better…not tell this……to..an.y….one….Shin..jiro…." before she pouted, weirdly enough, she felt herself fall asleep a bit.

Shinjiro looked to see she was, "……..Huh…" he begins to smirk, "……..See you in the morning………Serein."

Soon the night begins to fall, Shinjiro had to carry Serein on his back and whistle to Koromaru to wake up and follow him back to the dorm, when he came back, he was expecting a scolding from Mitsuru, but she wasn't around, it seems everyone went to bed, and Minato was there seated on the sofa alone,

"???------You guys, welcome back…." Minato greeted as he put his headphones down, "Serein fell asleep huh?"

"Yeah, I'm going to bring this girl up to her room….the others?"

"All back to their dorms…"

"I see…..Huh, I see you up and about."

"Yes, I woke up hours ago, I'm alright."

"I ain't asking about that."

"You don't have to," Minato grinned, "……How was your date?" he teased.

Shinjiro's face blushed, "I—it's not a date b—b—b………Ugh,…." He let it go, again he found himself unable to counter his words with a bad one. "….Idiot….Just shut up."

"…….." Minato began to look at him blankly as Koromaru went to his basket and slept right away, exhausted from his walk. Minato begins to get something from his pocket, it showed a sharp shinning knife, "This is yours right?"

Shinjiro's eyes widened, "Where did you get that!?"

He didn't want to say really where, he found it, then he remembered that Elizabeth had a request for this, then when he gave it to her, she noticed the markings on it, 'Graduation…… gift ……….. orphanage' was read on it, and she returned it to Minato for him to give it back to the owner since it seemed to important, but kindly enough to give the reward to him. It was easy to know it was his, the words and the knife could be used as an all-purpose cooking tool.

"I found it by the kitchen…" Minato lied, saying it with a straight and calm face,

"Huh…Whatever, you can have it…" He mutters as he begins to walk away.

"Aragaki-sempai,"

He paused, "What is it this time??"

"……….She won't be happy, if you were to suddenly disappear," Minato said, ignoring the shocked of Shinjiro and him asking what he meant.

_Does he know…!?_ Shinjiro thought.

"I'm just saying that………..In order for you not to run away," Minato said as he approached Shinjiro and putting that knife in his pocket, "…….Don't welcome death so easily……..Because you'll be welcoming something uncalled for……."

"………………………" Shinjiro said nothing as he looked away, "….Whatever…." and without any other word, Shinjiro left him there.

Minato just watched as the two disappears from the stairs, he let out a sigh as he put up his headphones again and began to listen to a song, 'Living with Determination'.

Then he heard the door open again, despite the loud sounds on, the one that was being played as a piano, he turned to see Amada,

"Amada-kun…..Welcome back." Minato greeted, and Ken just nodded with a smile, but Minato knew it was fake, "Where have you been?"

"…I…Uh….to the Mall." Ken said as he sat down on the sofa, "To prepare for the mission tomorrow…"

"You are not going to attend your Mother's Anniversary?"

"………..I'm not….I'll do something else to celebrate it anyway,"

"Like what?"

"Visit her grave right after…" Ken said sadly, "……………………"

Minato sat beside him as he let out a sigh, "….You know…..I was here all day, forced to watch a T.V show with Junpei, and even though the movie was horrible, it gave some weird stuff about revenge and accidents…"

Ken's eyes widened, but tried not to show it.

"…However…I don't think everything's going to be alright by just killing another person over someone else's death."

Ken snapped, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? MURDERS HAVE TO BE PUNISEHD!---Ah, ….S-sorry Arisato-san…" Ken's eyes widened, wondering what had gotten into him to sudden yell out.

Minato expected that, he knew if he would say that, Ken would react,

"Everything happens for a purpose….Even though if it is death," Minato muttered as he looked up, then he stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, "Can I ask something, Amada-kun?"

"Huh..??" Ken asked, unknowingly clenching his hands into a fist.

"…What do you call a person that kills?"

"….a...Murder…"

"….And what do you call a person that takes revenge by killing that person….?"

"….." Ken shook, "A—arisato-san, did that movie get into you so much?"

Minato looked back at him, "…Yeah, maybe, damn Junpei is at times annoying" he grinned as Ken smiled. He turned and walked off.

"_**What I'm trying to say here is that……….Killing the murder, won't make you any different from a murder,….." **_

Before Ken said anything else, Minato had already left the floor and took upstairs,

"…….But……..But even so…!" Ken shook as within him somehow hesitated, "……."

+++++++++++++++Floor 2/ Iwatodai Dormitory++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"……..?" Minato stopped when he saw Shinjiro looking at him by the hallway before entering his room. "…Sempai…?"

"…………………………………." Shinjiro looked away as he turned his door knob, "……Thanks……Minato." Then he went in his room, and locked it shut.

"………..Hmphh…" Minato sighed as he ruffled his hair, and walked to his room, before he did, he noticed the Moon, shining from the midnight sky,

"……_**I'm not the one you should be thanking, Sempai.**_" He told himself as he smiled, closing his eyes, _**"…The song was beautiful……….Serein."**_

_

* * *

_

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Looks like I'm done with this chapter, so off to the next~~~~~!!!!!!!!!**

**I couldn't really decided whether to name the piece Serein played, The Poem of Everyone's Soul, or Aria of The Soul, they are both awesome titles~**

**She was suppose to play, 'Living with Determination', but I'm going to set that aside for something else. I just hope I made the right choice, I wonder if the song that Serein now played suits it, I would like to hear out your ideas guys!!! Thanks a lot~!!!!**

**Please leave a review okay~?! I'm on a roll so no threats today~!! I just love summer breaks!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	15. Chapter 15: Sea Of The Soul

**Blackeclipse: Alright here it is!!!! The FULL MOON~!!! MWAHAHAAH!!! *SLAP!!*……….sorry, I got excited…..Sorry if I am slow with updating, I had an accident so I'm now in the hospital, as we speak, well, uh, anyway,**

**It started when my coach called me because we had a Taekwondo competition and were lacking of members, so I had no choice but to come along,**

**I was in a bad mood after I remembered something that made me sad, and I didn't notice that my opponent was hit me in the vital points and at the neck, which was suppose to be against the rules, since I was sickly, I fell unconscious, and I wasn't breathing well so I had to go to the hospital, and I woke up there……**

**So I'm prone on collapsing~ oh well, they said it would pass anyway.**

**It's so boring in the hospital alone, so I asked mom and dad to bring the laptop, and since I run on load for internet, I won't be on like I usually do from time to time,…..if your willing to send me some load……..ahahahaha, that was a joke!! It you be a nuisance to you guys and it would bother those who have parents here LOL.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews~~~!!! Here we go~!! On to chapter!!!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any creation of Shin Megami Tensei, Shoji Meguro and ATLUS……*summons her persona and starts to go on a rampage out of frustration***

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sea Of The Soul…**

…_Tonight is the night………_ Serein nodded to herself as she saw the night turn into the Dark Hour, she looked outside the window, the moon, the white full moon slowly bleeding into a yellowish color. Her hand gently touched the glass as she saw her reflection on it, remembering the plan she had well with Minato.

She felt something heavy within her, as if, something was not right, of course, who would be completely calm if you know that your closest friend is going to die?

No one could.

If there was,

She envies that person, even Minato knew that well,

"_**It's alright…I'm sure we can do it…Takaya is not that strong…so if I attack him from behind, I might be able to stop him, to stall some time when you go infront of Ken and Shinjiro, defend them as I stall for the others to come…Don't worry, even though we don't have items to reflect any attacks, I asked Fuuka to give me Shinjiro's jacket last night…" Minato said in determination, as they talked to each other, within their 'sea' of their souls.**_

_**Serein nodded to him, then blinked, "Wait…why did you ask the jacket?"**_

"_**I brought it to the Police Station in order for them to make an exact copy, but bullet proof, that then, if things do get wrong……I doubt Shinjiro would get shot at the heart…What I worry about is Ken, but I'm sure we can protect them both…because even if we just replace the jacket with a bullet proof one, there is still a possibility of something going wrong…….," Minato began to explain, "and with your plan about the sneak attack, I think I should do it myself, I'm at a higher level as him, so if I do get hurt, it won't shorten my life so much……but it maybe able to disable me,…."**_

_**Serein's eyes widened, "Then…then I'll"**_

"_**No, you stay where you are…any false move Serein, and we'll lose more than 1 friend…" Minato shook his head, "…I'll be fine,…I'll stall time till the others come, I can't go into full assault with my persona against Takaya, because we will be battling 2 boses, that would completely exhaust both of our soul power,……"**_

"…_**I see…" Serein nodded, "……It's almost time now.." she said as she begins to smile.**_

"_**Yes, well, sweet dreams Serein…" Minato closed his eyes as he turned around, but before he did, he felt the back of his jacket grabbed, and he turned.**_

_**Serein begins to smile, worriedly. "……Be careful, Minato…."**_

"………_**I will." He replied with a smile as well, as they both came back, Minato leaving them both with calm words, "….We can do this…"**_

Serein begins to smile to herself, and she said she had a plan, it ended up Minato saying the plan out to her from her head before she even said it, "Honestly….." she grinned,

"………………….." Before Minato knocked, he had felt her discomfort and heard her words, he looked down to his feet, and closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead on the door, _………I won't…do the same mistake twice…_

++++++++++++**+++++Dark Hour+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"**PERSONA!"** Akihiko called out as he pointed to his forehead and shot the evoker, his persona coming out, **"POLYDEUCES!!!"** suddenly lighting bolts began to appear as it electrified the boss shadow that took form of a beautiful woman with roses,

By her was an animal made out of cold and bolts, a machine shadow,

"**PER—SONA!!!"** Minato yelled out as he twirled his evoker and pulled the trigger to his head, as the persona Uriel appeared and delivered a burst of light the shortened the shadows life by causing 250 worth of damage, "It's not going down yet…."

Mitsuru began to charge towards it as she stabbed and kicked the shadow, only causing a slight damage to, "Tch, it's so persistent…!"

"I WON'T LOSE!" Aegis called out as her legs closed together, her arms spread as she looked up, her persona coming from her, doing Fatal End.

Raigis stood side ways as he pointed to the shadow, "I shall exterminate you…!" he said a he called out his persona,** "APOLLO!!!"** he was able to hit a critical hit,

"WOHOO RAIGIS!!!!!" Junpei called out, cheering him on.

"ONCE MORE MY BROTHER!" Aegis added on,

"**PERSONA..!!" **He did another turn as he lowered its defense and critical rate.

"HUMPH!!" Yukari exclaimed as she stretched her bow and arrow and shot the shadow through, delivering a critical hit, but surprisingly, it recovered fast.

"Grrrrr*----*HOWL*!!!!!!" Koromaru howled like he was howling at the moon like a wolf as his persona came out, bursts of heavy attacks of fire came attacked it.

"At it boy!!" Junpei encouraged him as it turned to his turn, **"PERUSONA!!!"** Hermes appeared after he pulled the trigger, also delivering the same attack, noticing that it got heavy damage.

Serein, being the last one to attack, knew the animal would bring out the wheel again,

She threw her evoker up and caught it at the same fashion as Minato as she pointed to her head, eye level, **"OBEY ME NOW!!"** she called upon a persona that was able to increase the party's Critical rate/Evasion, Defense and Attack.

Then it was the shadow's turn, the golden animal began to jerk up, as the wheel began to land before them, just as how Serein and Minato predicted,

It landed to an attack on the group, although it wasn't much, Junpei's life went lower than the others,

Yukari brought out her evoker, _**"Shikari….!!"**_ (Shikari= Hold on' or 'Get a hold of yourself' or 'Hang on!!') Io began to appear as she healed everyone's injuries, increasing all their life.

After the other attacks that hit the shadow, they were able to kill it, and next of the other one, which was the golden animal shadow, it didn't take that long until it was almost dead.

"_**ORPHEUS!"**_ Minato called out as he lowered the defense of the shadow, and a special skill that make sin venerable to any attack. He nodded to Serein, as it was her turn,

"_**PERSONA!!!"**_ Serein began to call upon a persona to give an almighty attack,

"_**IKE!!"**_ Akihiko called out to her for her to do it again, (Ike= Go!!)

She did it again, _**"HAAAH!!!"**_

***BANG!!***

"_**Just to be expected from Serein!!"**_ Yukari and Junpei both called out with a grin as she repeated it.

It still wasn't going down, despite the heavy damage that was inflicted, it seemed to reserving something, and Mitsuru took note of Fuuka's warning about their defense still low and attacks, that explains why it wasn't going down yet.

"_**KEEP ON GOING ARIES!!"**_ Mitsuru cheered out seriously as she raised everyone's defense just incase things go wrong.

She did, and it was so close for the battle to end, just one more attack.

"_**ONCE MORE SEREIN!!!"**_ Minato called out to her lastly.

"…_**I am not the one who is going to die…"**_ She began to say her battle cry as she threw her evoker up, and once she caught it and placed to her head, she said it at the same time. _**"YOU ARE!!!" **_

_***BANG!!!***_

+++++++++++++**Alley/ Dark Hour+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"_**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" **_ Ken yelled out to Shinjiro, as they were the only ones in the alley,

Shinjiro had his hands in his pockets, he was not shaken, he knew this was going to happen, "….Go ahead and do it." Shinjiro said, "….But before you do, I warn you……..that when you kill me…..It would make you like me, a murder…"

Ken's eyes widened as he looked away, it was almost the same thing into what Minato had said the last night, but he shook it away and begins to laugh a bit

"What's that? Is it suppose to persuade me? FUSAKENA!" he yelled out to him as he clenched onto his spear.

"…." Shinjiro sighed a bit as he looked back with straight eyes, "….I'm just saying….that, when you grow up kid…….Don't let others do the same thing your doing."

"....!!!" Ken was already shivering in the inside,_ what is this!? WHY AM I HESITATING!?!!_

"Do it…"

"Huh?" Ken looked at him, he never knew he was going to be willing excepting it.

"…..I said…" Shinjiro repeated. "…._**DO it…."**_

"…………" Ken clenched onto his spear, "I'll gladly do….!...besides, your persona, and you killed my MOTHER!!!!"

"You may be right about that…." A voice not coming from Shinjiro began to come out.

"?!" Shinjiro and Ken moved their eyes to the guy coming from the shadows, it was one of the Strega, a shirtless guy with yellow eyes and pale hair.

"However…that is fairly not all correct…" He grinned,

"What do you mean?!" Ken asked in shock.

"You bitch..!" Shinjiro snapped, "Don't you dare..!-----"

"He didn't take control of his actions very well…" The guy, who was Takaya grinned again, ignoring Shinjiro was already fuming up.

"What do you mean!?!?" Ken asked again, eyes widening.

"He doesn't have control over his persona," Takaya begins to explained about everything, the suppressants, and everything that was concerning Shinjiro.

"SHUT UP!!" Shinjiro yelled out to him angrily, "Amada….don't…!"

"FUSAKENA!!!!" Ken yelled out to Takaya, "SO he's just going to die!?....then…then for all this time….what have I …. What have I been doing!?!?!"

***Sound of a gun loading***

"!?!" Shinjiro's eyes widened as he saw Takaya holding up a gun to Ken, "Don't you fuckin' dare…!!" Shinjiro began to run infront of Ken, but then he paused.

He suddenly saw a flash of light being reflected by metal from behind Takaya, and before he knew it, he saw Minato from behind.

"_**HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Minato exclaimed out loud as he pulled out his sword and gave Takaya a slash wound at the arm which held the gun,

"!?!?!?!" Takaya was caught of guard as he pulled the trigger,

Shinjiro ran infront of Ken only for the bullet to hit his beanie hat away, grazing the side of his face as it bled from the wound.

Ken's eyes widened, "A------Aragaki------san…..!"

"Tch, what a brat you turned out to be…" Shinjiro muttered annoyingly, as he tried not to wince from the pain as the blood flew down across his face.

***SHING!!***

Shinjiro looked infront of him, it was Serein standing protectively infront of them, holding out her rod,

"…..The fuck….why are you guys here….!?" Shinjiro muttered,

"I was going to ask the same question to you…" Serein said with a cold look at her eyes, "…Shut up, Shinjiro…" then she begins to grin. "…..Tch, what a guy you turned out to be…"

"………….." Shinjiro's eyes couldn't believe what was happening, his mouth was just open for words, a curse, or something to drive her and Minato away, but nothing came.

"..What is going on!?....!!! why is it….why is it going on like this!?....Ken was too shaken right now, what he planned for revenge, wasn't the way he thought it would be.

He still had hatred within him, a very small amount, but he didn't move even if Shinjiro's back was facing him, _Even if I would kill him……He'll just die anyway!!....So killing him now is useless!!!...I'm so pathetic!!......I've been wasting time training and training to get better for this day, all for nothing!!! I rather be the one to die!!_

"HAH!!" Minato yelled out as he turned to counter Takaya as he kicked Takaya's chest, slamming him to the wall. Takaya didn't move, "….." Minato sighed as he turned to walk away, "Come on, we have to leave b---"

*BANG!!!*

"!?!" Minato's eyes widened as he felt his leg bleed and fail him as he knelt down to the ground, "K—Kh….!!"

"MINATO!!" Serein's eyes widened, her body telling her to go to him.

"_Don't..! I'm alright…don't leave your post!" _ Minato halted her before she ran to him, she could see Minato pouring some medicine to the wound and at the same time hiding it so it wouldn't be noticeable, it was ordinary medicine.

Takaya began to stand up and kick Minato away, "GAH!!" Minato gasped as he rolled on the ground, his sword moving away from him.

"Now, since you have taken Chidori away from us…" Takaya continued as he didn't mind the bleeding on his arm, "….Tell me, who is the one like her? The one that holds immense power….your leader?"

Serein stood guard, "I--"

"I'm the one!!" Ken called out to him as Serein and Shinjiro looked behind them, shocked.

"Is that true?" Takaya asked.

"Yeah it's true…!" Ken said, willing to be killed.

"Amada….you..!" Shinjiro gasped, "W—what the fuck are you doing!?"

"Amada-kun!!" Serein glared at Takaya, "No!! I---"

"I AM…!!!...k-kh..!" Minato yelled out above their voices, "I'm their real leader..!—That is why I first attacked you..!"

"MINATO!!!" Serein cried out,

"NO!!! I SAID I'M THE ONE!!!" Ken yelled out as he stood up and went infront of Serein, "JUST SHOOT ME ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!" his scream seeming desperate as if he was calling for death.

"Stop it Ama---*BANG*---GAH!!" Shinjiro felt another gun shot from his leg and knelt down. "S—SHIT…!!"

"You are all too noisy…." Takaya said irritatedly with a frown, he took a look at Ken, he knew he was lying, it was not him, he knew it was either the blue-haired boy, or the brown-haired girl, who seems to have the same vibe.

Ken's eyes widened as he and Serein looked at Shinjiro, both of them were shock,

_Dammit…this isn't looking too good!_ Minato thought to himself as he struggled to stand up, but the more he did, the more the wound got stretched, he was useless now._ …I didn't expect Takaya's intentions to change as well!!_

"Don't do it Amada-kun! He'll just kill you for all your worth!!" Serein warned him as she faced the young boy, but he turned away from her, Ken did not move, she tried to pull him away but he just shoved her aside, "AMADA-KUN!?!"

Ken's eyes closed as he prepared for it, "So what? That is exactly what I am trying to do…!" he said, "…What's the point of living even when my whole purpose in life was to kill my mother's murder?? Knowing that he'll die anyway, there's no point for me to live!!"

"If you want to die so much….Very well then, I shall make your death wonderful, by my gun…" Takaya said as he pointed to him.

"FUSAKENA!!" Shinjiro yelled out, meaning to run infront of the two, but he couldn't damn move, "Dammit…!! Fuckin' body!!...Move dammit….!!....Shit…!!" he tried to stand up with the leg that wasn't shot, but nothing helped, the wound was getting wider,

Minato tried to crawl, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time before the bullet was to hit the boy, he cursed himself, he should have paid attention to the jacket of Ken instead of Shinjiro's, he knew that Shinjiro would be just shot at the leg, then.

Minato began to pound his fist on the ground, and he yelled out, _**"AMADA-SAN—SEREIN!!!! NIGERO!!!!!!!!"**_ (Nigero= Run)

"……………………**.."** Ken took a deep breath as his eyes closed shut, preparing himself for the intense pain that shall soon to come.

"_**AMADA!!!---GAAAGH…!!!"**_ Shinjiro attempted to stand up, but ended up to no avail.

"_**AMADA-KUN!!!" **_Serein screamed.

_***BAAANGG!!!!!!!!!!!***_

_***SILENCE***_

_***………………………..***_

_***………………………..***_

_***THUMP***_

"

* * *

Ken opened his eyes, wondering why he didn't feel anything, and somehow, he wished he hadn't 

* * *

his gasp was so long as if he was going to dive, he was frozen with horror, as he saw long silky brown hair before him.

"**K—Kh…!!"** Serein gasped as she dropped her rod, and fell to her knees, she ran infront of Ken to take the bullet for him, she meant to reflect it with her rod, but it seems reflecting bullets like what you see in T.V. isn't at all easy,

"**Aries…..-san…….!?"** Ken's mouth stayed open as he gasped, he felt his heart stop.

She clenched onto her chest, it was a direct hit to the heart, she only has a few minutes left before it got any deeper, the blood began to ooze from her wound, staining her blouse, and blood dripped on the ground, causing a bloody pool.

"…_**.Serein……!!?"**_ Shinjiro's eyes can't believe it, as he looked at the young teen before Ken. _**"…This is…this is bullshit right?.....she didn't…!!.....shit…!....SHIT!!!!!!"**_ Shinjiro took up his fist and punched the ground.

"_**SEREIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ Minato cried out from horror, he can't even run to her,

Takaya smiled, _**"Just as expected, I knew you would do that…the true Leader of S.E.E.S…."**_ then he slowly vanished within the shadows as he took his leave.

"_**SHINJI!!!"**_ a voice called out, it was Akihiko who came running in first, before he went to Shinjiro, he noticed the more injured one.

"**WHAT THE?!!!----ARIES!!!---OY ARIES SHIKAISHIROU!!!"** Akihiko called out desperately to Serein who was beginning to lay on the ground, he grabbed onto her as she laid on his lap, blood streaming slightly from the side of her mouth. _**"Get a hold of yourself!! Come on, open your eyes!!!! ARIES!!!!!"**_

Serein could hear that voice, loud and clear, that it somehow annoyed her, and she tried to grin, **"…….Oh will you be quiet…?....*gasps*…you're hurting …. My ears…. *cough, cough!*…….*gasps*.….Sanada-sempai…"** she begins to mutter, **"…..what took you all so long…??"**

"..A—Aries…!!....why…why did this…!?" Akihiko's eyes begins to water as he held back the tears, "D—Don't talk!!! Stay still alright!?! Mitsuru and everyone's coming!!!"

"**AKIHIKO!!!"** Mitsuru called out as she came with Junpei and Yukari, who both froze from the horrible sight. **"W---WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?!!!!!"**

"**Mitsuru!!!"** Akihiko called out to her as his head turned to look at the female senior who stood there in disbelief.

"**SEREIN-CHAN!?"** Junpei gasped,

"**SEREIN!!!"** Yukari began to cry out to her,

…_Huh…they are all so noisy,_ Serein thought to herself. She felt herself sigh, as she still felt another nervous and unstable presence, just standing there near Akihiko.

"…**..Ama………da…-kun…"** she began to said hoarsely, it was terrible.

"**!?!!"** Ken shook as his eyes looked at her, he was shaking.

"……**It's alright…..Ama..da-kun…..your …still…..just a kid…" **Serein muttered as she coughed out slight. Everyone grew silent, it was like this was her final words. **"….but….revenge…won't solve…*cough* *cough*….*gasp*…a—anything…."**

She felt her heartbeat, getting louder and louder within her, as she tried to hang on,

"…**..You have your…whole life…ahead…of you….so don't waste it…." **Her eyes begins to open, her crimson eyes were the same color as her blood, as if it was bleeding too. **"…don't go on….yearning for death…..or else….you might call…*cough* *cough*!!...*gasps*….... something uncalled for….it's the same thing….with you….Shinjiro…..Sempai….*cough!!!!* *cough*"**

Shinjiro's eyes widened, she said the same thing that Minato had said to him last night, _**"S---Shut up!! Don't talk…! We need to…we need to bring her to the hospital!!"**_ He yelled out.

"That's right!!!" Akihiko nodded as his eyes widened, "…But…when it's still the Dark Hour….!!" Everyone was all filled with horror, they can't do anything.

"No way!!! I'll---I'll try to c…dammit I forgot…all lines are dead here…!!" Junpei cursed. **"K-KIRIJO-SEMPAI—YOUR BIKE!!!"**

Mitsuru nodded, "OF C—BUT….!" Despair took hold of her, "…i—it's left in the dormitory….by the time I come back….it would be too late..!!"

Junpei's eyes widened, "…NO…NO WAY…!!"

Aegis was already crying, Fuuka and Yukari too, Minato shook his head in disbelief,

"Even if we planned everything out for this not to happen…!" He felt tears coming out as he forced Aegis to let him kneel beside his other self. "…..I won't accept this!!..."

"Aries-san….!?!!!" Raigis too was suddenly draped in overwhelming grief, "…." He can't even announce it,

"…**..*gasps*……..*gasps*…Don't cry……guys…."** She tried to grin, as she winced a little bit from the pain, and made effort to make a small joke to Minato,**"…..especially you…Minato……aren't we…..tough..?...hahah…."**

"**THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO LAUGH!!!!!"** Akihiko and Minato snapped as the clenched onto their fists, Akihiko continued as he looked back down at her, with strong eyes.** "Not you!!!--Don't you dare leave us Aries!!! Just hang on!!!!!...just a little longer,….we need more time…!!" **Akihiko began to look around him, still holding onto Serein, **"W—We can't just stand here and do nothing!!! TAKEBA!!! HEAL HER!!!"**

Yukari looked away, crying, "I…I can only heal wounds made by shadows..!!!"

"N—Nanda tou!?!" Akihiko's eyes widened, he turned to Mitsuru, but she too shook her head, "…Dammit..!!—We---We have to do something!!...M—medicine!!"

"Our medicine…came from Tartarus, it won't work on human attacks…!" Mitsuru shook her head again, "……T—The Chairman maybe able to do something but…..We don't have much time..!!—it's still 30 minutes before Dark Hour ends….from Aries's condition….she…" it was no use, Mitsuru, at this moment can't even remain calm, **"…….I'm sorry…..I can't do anything…!"**

"**BULLSHIT!!!"** Shinjiro yelled out, **"THIS IS JUST A BUNCH OF---OF…….!!!"** He looked away as he punched the ground again, "Shit……shit!!—Not again!!!"

"A—aries-chan….!" Fuuka covered her mouth, "N—no…!"

"……**..Every—one…..*cough* *cough*…….this is…….alright….*gasps*…*gasps*…." **Serein grinned, within her, she felt as if her soul is getting released now, and knowing fully enough that she was going, no matter what they do now, it won't change a thing, things will happen like before, just in a different manner, _I should have acknowledge that already…..and I'm sure Minato does as well._

As if Minato had read her mind, which he did, he shook his head, **"No…No you're lying..!!! YOU'RE LYING!!! WE—WE CAN SAVE YOU…JUST—JUST HANG ON!!!!!!!"**

"……**I can feel it again………like…I am about…to grasps unto something…..this 'thing…'….." **she began to say, it was true, **"…just like…when I was in……the..o-cean…."** The feeling of peacefulness, it was very strange, she looked up, and could see the light, the moon's light, like in the ocean, she compared that memory to now, when she looked up when she was underwater, she saw the sun's light reflecting through the water, and now, it was the same, it was the moon.

"_**No, your wrong Aries-san! It is not your time yet!!"**_ Aegis called out to her,

"**That is right!! Don't give up!!! Just hang on please!!"** Raigis nodded as he looked at her, thinking of a way to carry her without making it worst.

"…**.Amada…-kun.."** she began to look at him, **"I guess……your right…*gasps* *gasps*…there is…only suppose to be…..1 leader….."**

"!?! No…!...this is not…!!" Ken shook his head, **"You got this all wrong!! You weren't suppose to…!!"**

"…**.This is what….is suppose to be…" **Serein said, as she felt her heart slowly give in. **"I….realize that if….*gasps* *gasps*…s—someone….doesn't die……no one….will be able to overcome…..anything….*coughs* *coughs*…..even if we…prevent deaths……we cannot change the fact…….that someone will die on that day….*coughs* *coughs*"**

"**You're wrong…." **Minato shook his head, did she mean that, if we prevent the supposed person from dying, another would take it's place? Minato doesn't believe that, how could he? **"YOU'RE WRONG!!!"**

"**Minato…..*gasps*….I leave….everything to you….all those things….and them as well….*gasps* *gasps*……..Hahah,…..I know they are all….annoying but……….take care of everyone…for me……….."** Serein smiled a bit, as the other side of her mouth began to drip with blood, the blood already is smothering almost all of her clothes, and staining Akihiko's pants, vest and gloves. It wasn't getting any better.

Minato strongly shook his head, **"No…!! Your just joking…!!...YOUR JOKING!!!!!......FUSAKE JA NEH!!!!!!!!!!!"** (Fusake Ja Neh= Don't joke around.)

"…**.Tch…*gasps*……..You're too noisy….cry baby…"** she closed one eye and grinned, then she opened both eyes again, as she looked up at the moon, being to mesmerized by it once more, it was a full moon, even if it was yellow, it was still beautiful, she begins to smile a bit**. "……Ah………the moon's…….so huge…………." **

Akihiko's eyes widened as he saw Serein reach up, as if she is trying to grasp it.

Her hand opening and closing, as she began to out line it a bit with one finger, as if she was drawing it on the sky, then she felt something wet on her face, she looked up to see Akihiko, his eyes were glaring at her, but tears fell down against his will,

She placed her hand against his face, removing it, Akihiko looked away, he was shaking, shaking so much, **"….Hey…hah……..come on………don't cry….Sempai."**

Shinjiro couldn't say anything, he didn't know what to say, whether to say anything or not, or to just simply do nothing but watch. "…..Shit….!!" his eyes closed shut as he cursed his own uselessness,

"…………**.Everything……..will be……..alright……" **Serein begins to close her eyes, as she felt her heart beat slowly, she could feel the pain, but slowly growing numb, she can't move, she can't feel her feet. **"..*gasps*….*gasps*…*gasps*….*gasps*……..*gasps………….*gasps*………..*gasps*………………."**

Everyone paused as they looked at Serein, her breathing was getting slower.

"**A—Aries-chan…!!"** Fuuka's eyes were closed shut as she covered her ears, not wanting to hear anymore.

"No…!" Minato shook his head in disbelief, his eyes wide open.

"…**.Her ….…"** Fuuka began to say. As her voice shivered, **"Her breathing..!!!!"**

"W—We have to bring her to the Hospital!!!" Mitsuru said as she looked away, then cursed, "Tch……But in this hour…….the doctors would be transmogrified…."

"**SONNA!! There isn't any other way!?!"** Yukari cried out,

"……**.*inhales*………………………………………*exhales*…….." **unable to finally feel her arms, her arm dropped to her chest, and Akihiko's eyes widened.

"……This can't be….!!" He gasped."….ARIES…!!!!"

"…..Eh….?" Ken's eyes widened, "………Aries….-san……?" then he finally realized, what has happened. He dropped his spear,

"..Shit…!!!!" Shinjiro punched the ground as Akihiko looked away, hiding the urge the scream. "…………….SEREIN……..!!"

"…..I……….I…!!" Ken's eyes began to water, as Minato looked at Serein, his hand reaching out to her, he felt nothing, he felt like a part of his soul was torn away.

Ken fell to his knees, still looking at the teen who had taken the bullet for him, Minato closed his hand that was reaching out for her, and began to punch the ground at the same time as Ken. And at the same time, they screamed with all they got, as it echoed within the Dark Hour.

"_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

__

* * *

+++++++++++++++++++++

* * *

"…_**Wake up…."**_

………………………………………………………_

* * *

_

"…_**Wake up…..and open your eyes…."**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**Who's……there……??……………………………………………………**_

"……_**Open your eyes…………..Serein…."**_

……………………………………_**..?......................Gabriel…?........................................**_

++++++++++++++++++++++++Hospital+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Dammit….not again…..!" Akihiko punched the wall of the hospital room, as he saw Serein on it, she is not waking up.

Raigis was there, he couldn't do anything,….he really didn't. "How could I…..be so….useless…….?"

"Shit….this is just….!!" Shinjiro cursed as he looked away, everyone in S.E.E.S. have gathered here,

Aegis was there, standing there, looking at Serein's face,

"It should be me there on that bed..!!" Shinjiro snapped, he began to stand up, like De Ja Vu. "YOU BETTER NOT LET THIS KILL YOU!!! YOU HEAR ME SEREIN!?!"

Akihiko's eyes widened, he almost said the same thing back then, he nodded as he looked at Serein. "…..Dammit…!!! If only we have all came sooner!!"

"…….*sighs*" Mitsuru said nothing, she didn't know what to say as her hand held the other arm, and she looked away, outside, Yukari and Fuuka were crying as Koromaru whined,

"She's not dead yet…not yet!!!" Minato snapped as he stood up from his seat, "….Even if we had planned it out, the main target of that event was for someone to get shot…..and yet, I can't prevent it to happen again!!!!"

Mitsuru's eyes widened, "Again'??"

"Minato-san!" Aegis gasped,

"What's the use hiding it!!?" Minato snapped, "……….If you are all wondering why is Serein and I so similar is….is that we are……the same…."

Everyone in the room froze, "Wait! Hold up! Whaddya mean!? Did the bullet shoot you in the head!?" Junpei asked but was crushed by the glare from Minato,

"….I am the true leader of the S.E.E.S." Minato began to say, "…..I'm Serein Aries's counter part…..she's me, but in a female version…it's the same with Aegis and Raigis as well."

Raigis's head jerked up, "What do you mean Arisato-san!?"

"Don't give us garbage at a time like this!!" Shinjiro yelled out, thinking this must be all a joke.

Before Minato began to yell out to all of them, Aegis placed her hand on his hand, "Aegis…!?"

"Allow me," Aegis said as she took his place for the explanation, what came over them all, was terrible grief and horror, however she left things, she didn't tell them about the ending.

However, it doesn't seem so important now, all they cared was.

She also decided not to tell about the Nyx, they had more trouble the can handle, and won't change no matter what they do, so she decided not to reveal that.

"…So…Chidori would…?" Junpei began to shake as he sat down on his chair, "…Yuka-tan's dad was suppose die..?"

Yukari felt shivers come up to her, "……No…way…!"

"Yukari-chan,…." Fuuka muttered worriedly.

"…And…and my father…?" Mitsuru took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure, even Akihiko was shaken by the thought that Shinjiro was suppose to die.

"….Shit…" Shinjiro looked away, now realizing why Serein was so sad or not herself at times, "…SHIT!!" he yelled again as he punched the wall, "…Dammit all to hell!!!!!"

"…….I'm sorry if we have kept this all for you." Aegis began, "However…we thought that it was for the best…..for you all not to know…..We are afraid by telling the future, it would bring great consequences in the coming days to come…."

Minato remained silent, he was so tired as he closed his eyes, "….I didn't know why I and Aegis came back…..perhaps it was a Second Chance, to do what is right….whatever the true reason is….I don't know,"

"…………..I thank you….Arisato….Aegis," Mitsuru began to say, trying to lift the tension as everyone looked at her, "……I can understand why you didn't want to tell us…….So this events will come…..and we will face it, however, we shall do it with a stronger façade, we are to no longer be foolish, knowing this….We all do not want to commit the same mistakes than we all did in the past, otherwise…We will all end up doing it all over again, this endless cycle shall keep on repeating……"

Akihiko took a deep breath to calm down, "…I agree with Mitsuru with that…" he said as he faced all of them, "No matter what feelings we have…..nothing will come out beating up each other……we can't afford to lose this chance,"

"You got that shit right," Shinjiro began to nod, determined. "……If I am just going to keep on complaining, than I'll be much more of a bitch than that bitchy Takaya…"

Junpei forced a smile, "You got that right Sempai,"

Yukari and Fuuka managed to nod, as for Raigis, he doesn't even know what to make out of all of it, he didn't mind them, for some reason, he felt so empty and ashame for not being able to be there, to protect in what he should, then, he felt something calming,

"Sister..?" Raigis looked up at the hand on his shoulder, and Aegis just smiled, he looked down, "…..thank you…I'm alright……"

"………." Aegis just nodded as she looked down on Aegis, the meter showed no heart beat.

"…….So she really is….dead…?" Fuuka shivered as she covers her mouth with her hands,

Minato shook his head, "No…she's not..!" he said, "She'll come back…Like how I did…!!...W…We just have to…" he looked strongly to Serein with absolute determination, "…We just have to wait and believe in her..!"

Yukari begins to grin, "Yeah!! Serein, she's a strong girl, and she had gone through near death situations long before this one, and I know she isn't someone that would stop on living, so I'm sure she might come up back!"

Everyone gave out a nod, and they have all decided to wait for her, as the heart monitor remained silent.

"…….We will be all waiting……Serein…" Minato told her, as he left lastly.

* * *

"Tch. So this is where you were…" Shinjiro muttered as he came up to him at evening within the alleys, as the gangs that was suppose to go to Ken, backed up away.

"?—A—Aragaki-san…?" Ken looked at the taller teen that stood up beside him, "….I'm sorry…for everything….it's just…"

"Oh shut up crybaby…." Shinjiro grinned as he placed his hand on the boy's head and ruffled it, Ken was surprised, as he looked at Shinjiro, "….Serein won't come back that way if you won't stop crying…….."

"S—She's alive?!" Ken asked as he looked back at him.

"…..Not really." Shinjiro shook his head as he looked down sadly, "…No heart beat, no breathing but….the doctors can get this shit over with, because her body temperature is still in average tempt, it's still warm…"

Ken shook his head as he looked at his hands, "….I—I don't know how should I face her…….I'm such…."

"A brat? Yeah, you're right about that…" Shinjiro chuckled as he looked up, the moon was there as well, "…But I think she has already forgiven you….So save your breath."

"……..Aragaki-san." Ken looked up to him, and smiled, "….Yes…your right…" he felt himself sigh of relief, _……I was foolish, mother……very foolish, but now…but now…!_

"_**Everything will be alright…..it's just like what Aries-san said…"**_ Ken nodded to himself, feeling his persona go into its ultimate form. _**"….Everything will be alright…..Just as long as we make our own future ours…"**_

"…………………" Shinjiro just smirked at the kid as he looked up, "….Y'know, I don't fuckin' get why she keeps on looking at the fuckin' moon all the time….." he began to say as Ken looked at him. "……But now……I guess…. …I got the idea why……."

"………………….." Ken looked at him, the man he once hated and wanted to kill so much, but to see, that revenge would make him into the real murder, he felt resolved, and looked up and smiled. "………Let's go back to the dorm……"

* * *

Akihiko came in the hospital room alone, while everyone was in the dorm, cheering up Minato and Ken, he came in with his usual face and composure, gently closing the door as he walked towards the bed,

"You've cause quite a mess, you know that Aries?" Akihiko began to say as he placed his jacket down to the seat, "…Arisato is still moping around you know?" he began to laugh a bit, "We even see him walk into a wall, and Aegis going into a panic every time he gets a critical hit during our training in Tartarus….Raigis did as well, they look like love rivals for Arisato, that's what Yamagishi said to Takeba, it was very awkward, ahahah,…..Everyone seems to be okay…."

He looked down at her, somehow, within him, he was waiting for an answer, but nothing came out, and he knew that as he grinned a bit.

"Amada, it looks like Shinji found him in the alley,….both of them seems so close now, and Koromaru kept on barking and howling, not to mention whining and scratching on your dorm room's door…..you also missed the cooking from last night, it was great."

Still there was no response, Akihiko felt silly, like he was talking to himself, no heart monitor beeped, no breathing, there was complete silence, Akihiko looked down at her face, and removed one black glove of his to touch her face, then her neck, it was still warm._** "……………………………………"**_

He bent closer, then he kissed her from her lips, she still felt so warm as the first time he did, and when he broke away, both of his hands rested on the bed, and his head looked down.

"……**Among all the reckless things you did, this was the worst!!!"** Akihiko began to yell out, "….I said before, that you were so close, to Miki……But I never knew, that you were that close, that……that even when you die, you ended up in the hospital bed right here!—Saving a life…..with no hesitation!.....Just what is with you!?—You're an idiot you know that!? More of an idiot that Shinji!!....Right when I kissed you, I felt this bond…between you and me, you must have felt it to right?—At first…I didn't know what this feeling was…I thought it was the same thing with my sister, because you were so much like her…it was …just so strange…!"

Akihiko clenched onto his fists as he knelt down on the bed, his arms on the bed as his head bowed down, "…But now I know…..I know what it is, but before I told you—you went on like this!!......In order….In order to forget, I forced everyone to come and train in Tartarus, while you're here, trying to forget you but I can't!!—Not only now….but before, when I didn't know what this feeling was…..I wanted to ignore, this basic emotion within me….thinking that I think of you as my sister, nothing more and nothing less….and I fought and trained hard….wanting to get stronger and stronger, in order to protect you, in order to not let things happen again!—but still……!!!"

He stood up as he held back the tears, he bit his lip as he clenched on tighter to his fists, to tight that the gloves sounded like snapping.

"_**I was so focused on fighting that I didn't notice anything else..!!!"**_ Akihiko yelled out, his voice shaking as he looked away, **"To think I was such a coward not to come and tell you…..to avoid you…but…."** He began to shake his head as slammed both hands on the bed, it slightly bounced, **"YOU CAN HEAR ME RIGHT!?! YOU'RE IN THERE RIGHT!?!......SO OPEN YOUR EYES!!……ARIES….!!!!!"**

Akihiko fell to his knees, as he gave out a long frustrated cry, **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** that was when, he broke into tears, he never cried like this, since, since his own sister had died, he pounded the floor as he yelled out, until he calmed down, and sighed, his hands closed tightly as if he was trying to scratch the floor with his nails,

"_**Alright Aries….."**_Akihiko began to say as he stood up, _**"I know your coming back……so….I'll be waiting…..I'll be waiting no matter what…...!."**_ he begins to smile, _**"…Tell Miki…. That Shinji's asking not to haunt us anymore……….."**_ he turned his back as he looked up, smiling, and feeling that he had overcome so much. _**"…..We all,….. still…. have………many things to do….."**_

And at once, his persona had transformed, to be able to over come such great ordeal, Akihiko felt a surge of power with him and determination, he grinned and nodded.

His head looked back at her, and smiled gently, _**"Sodarou?.....Serein…"**_

(Sodarou= Isn't that right)

* * *

* * *

***sound of a violin playing* *and a piano in a background***

"…**.This is………..?" Serein felt herself float in an empty space, her hair was flowing everywhere, as familiar music played, her eyes opened slightly, and they glowed, her hair looking so white as the light draped upon her. "…….this song…"**

**Slowly, she saw a familiar flash back from her mind, a colored image of herself playing the piano, with a young man playing a violin behind her, his eyes were also crimson red, and his hair was jet black, it was a different piece, than what she wanted to play with it. (The song "Seal")**

"……**Gabriel…." She reached for the image, as if disappeared like a fog,**

"_**Hey you hit the wrong note again!!!" the young man yelled out.**_

"_**A—Ah—really?—wait no I didn't!! you were!!" Serein exclaimed out loud from the memory.**_

"_**Sheesh, idiot, I didn't…who else would get that part wrong, other than you!?"**_

"_**You would!!" Serein yelled out.**_

_**Ahahaha, same old Gabriel….and me…**_** Serein thought to herself as the voices began to disappear, **_**Where am I…?....what happened to m—oh yeah………….I died.**_

"_**Not really," a voice called out.**_

**Serein looked at the young man before, sharing a crimson red eyes the same as hers,**

"…**.Gabriel…?" she grinned, "If I am seeing you here….then I must be dead."**

"…**.Idiot" he began to walk towards her, "…this is the 'sea' right?—all souls are here……..all connected…"**

"…**..But….aren't you in heaven?" Serein begins to wonder, as he smiled.**

"…**I am in heaven…." Gabriel smiled, as velvet butterflies begins to fly around them. "….. there is this annoying little girl…….you know her right?"**

"**?" Serein began to feel her body land onto something, and stood there, before she asked what he meant, he saw a little girl coming behind Gabriel, it was a little girl who looked like herself except younger, but she was still a bit different, she was the girl from the picture. "…….Are you…..Miki….?"**

**Miki begins to smile, "….Hi, Se-neechan." She begins to giggle.**

**Serein blinked at Miki ran towards her and hugged her, "…I…I don't get it…" she shook her head as she knelt down to Miki, "….What's going on?"**

"**Don't worry~!" Miki smiled, "…You going back Se-neechan!,,,"**

**Serein looked at her, puzzled, and then to Gabriel who nodded as well, **

"**Onii-chan is very worried, even Shi-nii,…." Miki said as she pointed out with her finger, "Everyone is! But don't worry Se-neechan, because they all know now….Mi-niichan and Ai-chan had told all of them!!"**

**Serein's eyes widened, "…What?"**

"**It's true, Serein…" Gabriel stepped in closer to them, "While you were gone, Arisato and Aegis had told them everything….but don't worry, they had accepted it….Sucks to be you," he smiled.**

"……**.But….but…" Serein looked back down to Miki who was smiling, butterflies began to fly around them, landing on their heads, and Gabriel getting pissed of too much butterflies landing on his face.**

**Serein and Miki ended up laughing at him, it was so peaceful up here, this, lone 'sea',**

"**Why….why are you guys here?" Serein begins to ask them, "….I thought…like before, Theodore would appear…or something…."**

"**That is precisely correct, Serein-sama…" another voice came out from no where, and there, amidst the kaleidoscope of butterflies, Theodore began to appear, with his usual smile on his face. He turned to Gabriel and Miki, "….I thank you, for finding Serein-sama, before her soul wanders off somewhere else."**

"**I didn't do it for you, freak…." Gabriel smirked as Miki pulled her hands up,**

"**Yay~ Yay~!!! Theodore's back~!!" Miki giggled as she began to run towards him,**

**Theodore smiled as he petted the child's head,**

**Serein was just overwhelmed with what was happening now, she wondered that, what if she wasn't just shot at the heart? Maybe the head, because she thinks she has gone crazy.**

**Theodore moved his golden eyes to meet with crimson eyes, and smiled, **

"…**.Milady, shall we head back?" **

"**Head back?.....as in,"**

"**Yes, head back, to your body….to everyone," Theodore continued, "….We can't afford for you to remain dead forever here….your body is already in a stable position…all it's waiting for, is for a soul to take control of it….."**

"**Theodore's right y'know~!" Miki nodded as she waved to her, "I have to back too….Everyone will be waiting….tell Onii-chan and Shi-nii I said hi!!.....Oh…and….tell them, I want to haunt them….it's fun!"**

**Gabriel sighed, "Geez….your such a selfish brat…"**

"**I will, Miki…" Serein begins to smile as she stands up, before Miki turned away, she stopped.**

"…**One more thing…..tell them both, 'Good luck'….Bye~ bye~!!" She waved and finally running off, disappearing into the light, without saying what she meant.**

**Serein watched her, as she felt the wind slowly brushing against her, wait…..wind?**

"**It is almost time……" Theodore announced, "I shall summon the Velvet Room door, for the meantime……say your final goodbyes to your love ones…" he took a bow and soon disappeared as well.**

**Another awkward silence began to drape in other than the light, and Serein looked at Gabriel who was looking back at her,**

**She felt herself harden, as she gulped, "…I…..I'm…"**

"…**Don't apologize…" Gabriel sighed as he began to walk towards her, "…I already know, why you are so nervous…."**

"…**But….!" Serein shook her head, "….Is it alright for me….to be like this..?"**

**Gabriel paused.**

"**Is it alright for me…….to do these things like dying for others sake….even though, it would just make others mad at me right?" Serein began to look back at him strongly, "…Gabriel, ever since you left me, ever since my foster family left me…..Something within me darkened, it's unbearable!.....Having this burden to come and burn within me, eating away my soul….." she began to yell out as tears fell out, her eyes looked so desperate at him as his face showed no emotion, he was not shaken as his eyes looked at her.**

"**Isn't there some other way to prevent deaths from happening!?" Serein cried out as she looked at her hands, "I can't do anything…..why am I so scared?—I now know what Minato feels…!—why is it now?!.....Even if no one had died yet, the fear of one of my friends to die was scarier than death, but…..but for me to die for their sake…I do not regret that but……..why is it….why is it that no matter how hard we try….things still go on as planned by Death?!---why do…"**

"**Serein." Gabriel called out to her, "…..You are confused."**

"**What…?!" Serein jerked her head to look at him,**

"…**.Death, is not something to be feared, nor desired for….it is neither the end of life…..nor is it something we can avoid." Gabriel began to say to her, "…Death, is the same with Life……as life, it is the beginning, and for death….it is the new beginning of life………..People die Serein, and we can't change that fact….we all die in the end…………so even if you are to prevent the scheduled death of the past,…from when Arisato had lived……..there will be always consequences to come."**

"**Consequences?" Serein repeated.**

"**Precisely," Gabriel closed his eyes to nod slightly, "…..We cannot change the fact that we all die in the end…..this is why we are given a chance to live…….Life is not always fair Serein, at times we get what we wanted….and at times we get what we hated……it's as simple as that…….so, if you were to prevent a death from happening, true, happiness shall come…..but then, there will be consequences…"**

"………**.." Serein felt herself exhale deeply as she looked down.**

"…**..Time will never let humans stay….so that is why we must live ever second, like you were to die the next sunrise….." Gabriel begins to smile as he walked towards her, "…Back then, I existed in Arisato's time….but it was when, he was long gone…..when Aegis obtained the same power as him,….I was in a different gender though, *chuckles*……..I was Metis." At once he looked at her when he said that, a flash of a picture of Metis appeared as it slowly fades away infront of him.**

"**Metis??" Serein repeated,**

"**That's correct……the other self of Aegis…" He began to smile, "….after I become one with sister…….my soul was split, the other turned human, the other still remains within her………..And by fighting along side with them all, I begin to see now,…that events continue to repeat itself…"**

"…**.Gabriel…"**

"**I begin to ask myself why I am back…to be a different person even though it was short lived." Gabriel stood infront of her, just a feet away from Serein who looked at him. "……I guess it was my purpose here……"**

**Serein didn't know exactly did that mean, what was his purpose, his meaning?**

**And he said that, he was a person named Metis, who was Aegis.**

"……**So you mean, you are…." Serein muttered.**

"……**I will always be with you, no matter how many times you deny it,….I shall be here beside you, I shall be alongside you in battles, even though you don't realize it….I am someone…who was beside you for a long time……who saved you before you died…..within the **_**depths…**_**" he smiled, "….You just have to realize it…."**

"**But…wait so you mean….you got reborn to someone…within the S.E.E.S.?!"**

"…**.That person is never fully me…..only a part of my fragment was lend to him for him to obtain a soul, so he doesn't remember himself being Gabriel nor Metis…" Gabriel began to cup her chin with his hand and forced her to look up at him, "….Don't worry Serein……….As long as it's you who does it……..Everything will be alright….because you have yet, to know the answer to your life right?"**

"…**Answer?..."**

"**The Answer to Life…" Theodore continued as he appeared before a velvet door, Serein turned her head to see what he meant, and he explained. "Every guest of the Velvet Room, becomes guests when they are about to awaken into their power….and within this as they live through their lives, they are wanting to find this answer, their purpose of life……..Everyone has a different answer, and no one is the same….that is what makes Humans…….The most complicated beings…."**

"…**Theodore…" Serein muttered.**

**Gabriel shifted his eyes to the assistant, then he let her go and looked down at her.**

"…**Don't worry so much about what is going to happen…..just make the best out of your life….do not yearn for death so much….nor fear it………" Gabriel said as he looked at the door, then back to it, "…..That's just all there is to it…."**

"………**Gabriel….." Serein muttered as he looked at him, and smiled, "…A—Alright……thank you…so much…."**

"**Milady," Theodore called out, "It is time to go back…."**

"**?....Oh…okay…" Serein noticed his hand reaching for her as he bowed down like a gentleman, and she took it, when she looked back, Gabriel was going farther and farther away, waving to her as he disappeared. "……Hey Theodore, you really called them to meet me didn't you?"**

**Theodore smiled, "What do you mean, Serein-sama?"**

**She chuckled, "Oh don't lie….." she closed her eyes, then opened them again. "….Thank you…."**

"………………**.." Theodore's eyes looked at her, and he just sighed, "Honestly milady, you are such a frightening guest."**

"**What do you mean!?" Serein began to snap as she pouted,**

"**It means…" he continued, still smiling, "…………." He found himself, again, with no words to describe it, which he haven't felt in a long time. "….It's a secret…"**

"**Jerk." Serein grinned as she saw that the door was coming closer as they walked towards it. "…..Everything…….will be alright……for sure….."**

"…**.We are here milady…" Theodore said as he walked ahead of her to open the door, "Once you enter, you will instantly be back in your body….but it would take some time before your body fully absorbs your soul…..so for the meantime,….until we meet again………."**

"**Yeah, see you later Theodore…" Serein nodded as she walked before the door, within the door, was just blinding light, she felt his gentle hand push her to the door, as she fell within the light,**

**She felt like she was really falling,**

**Then, she felt something else,**

**Hands,**

**She felt hands……….pulling her from her hands.**

………………**..**

**Her eyes tried to see through the blinding light, as she saw it…….it was 2 kids, but their features were draped over the light,…..but she knew who they were.**

"…**.Himeno……." she begins to smile…. "…Yuki…"**

**They seemed to smile back at her as they pulled her harder and she was off, like she was flying, she wasn't falling anymore, but she felt like ascending through the blank space, the sea, the light.**

**Then she felt one last hand, grabbing her as this hand pulled her up, when she looked, through her half opened eyes, she saw 2 deep ocean blue eyes.**

**Before she closed her eyes, she made sure she saw it correctly, before she lost consciousness in the light, or rather gaining consciousness within the light.**

* * *

"How is she?" Akihiko asked as he came in with some snacks, Minato and Shinjiro were there inside the hospital room, everyday the S.E.E.S. would take turns, 3 people at a time, yes, that includes Koromaru.

It so happens to be their turn, as they wait for the heart monitor to go on,

"Still…" Minato replied as he sat beside his other self, Shinjiro standing by the bed, leaning against the window.

"Dull as ever…" Shinjiro joked as he looked at Serein, Akihiko grinned as he placed the snacks on the table.

"It has been 6 days already….Doctors still couldn't believe that her body is still warm." Akihiko grinned as he sat down on a chair, then standing up to pull the chair close, beside Minato. He patted the guy's back, "Hey Minato, it's alright….your cousin will come back…..like you said she would…"

"…….." Minato forced a smile, "Since when did you call me 'Minato'?"

"Now," Akihiko grinned, "Since, we were good friends in your time, weren't we?....."

"Hmph." Shinjiro commented on that thought, and then smirked, "So Aki cries huh?—Pft, what a wuss."

"Hey!!" Akihiko snapped, but he knew Shinjiro meant for that to be a joke, and they all started laughing. "Hey, when she comes back, why don't you make a feast Shinji?"

"Huh??"

"That's not a bad idea," Minato nodded, supporting his silverette senior.

"No freakin' way," was his answer.

"Come on Shinji, for Serein!" Akihiko called out, "Besides…you DO owe her,"

"Her not you…" Shinjiro smirked.

"Hey I want to eat to!" Akihiko yelled out to him, which made Minato smile as the two began to fight like always.

………………………………………..

……………………………………??

Minato's eyes widened as he began to shiver, "…?" he felt like, like cold air. Cold air just went through him, and he feels, he feels so…..well, like the torn half of his soul, was healing.

He stood up, accidentally hitting Aki's face with his shoulder,

"What's wrong M---"

***………………………….BEEP………………..***

"The fuck…..!?" Shinjiro's eyes widened as he jumped off his position from the sound, other then the yells coming from him and Aki were heard, as everyone stood quiet, listening to the sound again, it came again.

***………………BEEP…………………BEEP……………………..***

***BEEP***

* * *

**Hey guys~!!!!! I'm finally down with this sorrowful chapter!! To be honest, I had to rewrite and remove some parts, it was really sad for me, especially when I listen to music that suited the background of Serein dying, or when Akihiko cried out, or about Gabriel, it kept me going.**

**For those who doesn't get the Gabriel part, Gabriel had black hair and red eyes like Metis from 'The Answer', he is actually Metis' counterpart, after she went back into Aegis, I twisted some events, and made Metis' soul into 2, 1 was within Aegis, the other turned into human, which was Gabriel, who in times when Serein never met the S.E.E.S. yet, cheers her up, through him, it was like Metis supporting the main character or Aegis indirectly, which I think gives relations. (not relationship)**

**And yes, Akihiko kissed Serein, for the 2****nd**** time, this is now her 3****rd**** kiss, 1****st**** was Aki, 2****nd**** was Raigis, and the 3****rd**** was Aki's, come on Shinji!! Kiss her already~!!**

**I already warned you about the complicated love whatever-you-call-it-shape-!**

**But there is no lemons, only kissing, I can't go beyond that level~, ****, well one, because I suck at those, and 2, I keep on blushing when I imagine it so my hands never move~!!!!**

**And plus, if she does those 'things' with so many guys, won't that make her into a playgirl?? …. I like my character, or the Mshe, or Minako Arisato. A..K.A. Serein Aries in my fanfic a virgin thank you very much!—She's just a teenager~! Studies first~!!....uh…wait no…..saving the world first!!!**

**I actually planned on making Pharos or Ryoji show up instead of Miki and Gabriel….but in the end the only one I didn't show up in that event was Ryoji, oh well, they are the same person as well anyway.**

**I hope the plot at the alley wasn't lame!!!! Reviews are nice~!!, I feel like the people who leaves reviews in the review box doesn't read my chaps anymore~~!!!! I need more reviews~ so I can improve and become a better manga artist and writer~!!!!**

**Shinjiro: Aww, Aki, you cried.**

**Aki: SHUT UP!!!**

**Minato: What's wrong with crying? I saw you cried too Shinjiro.**

**Shinjiro: Shut up!!!**

***Aki & Minato & Shinji begins to argue***

***Background***

**Gabriel: …Huh……so these are the guys she hangs out with these days?? Pft, I tell you, I'm better than them.**

**Miki: Your just jealous because Shi-nii, Minato and Onii-chan is cooler~!!!**

**Gabriel: Whatever kid,**

**Miki: Hey~!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Acknowledgement

**Blackeclipse: ALRIGHT~! GIVE IT UP FOR CHAPTER 16`~~~!**

**Disclaimer; This is me…..wearing my "I don not own anything made by Atlus, Shin Megami Tensei or any works related to Persona'—face! T___T**

**Chapter 16: Acknowledgment.**

***Beep***

***BEEP***

***BEEP***

***BEEP***

The sound began to grow louder and louder, as if Serein is trying to hit it to their face into what was going on.

"No way…!" Akihiko gasped as he looked at the monitor, "S—She's…!"

Shinjiro did too, unable to speak, his hands clenched onto his fist, "Aki, I'll go and get the doctor, you tell everyone in the dorm!" and without further a due, Shinjiro ran out of the room.

"U—Understood…!" Akihiko turned to Minato, "Minato—I'll go on ahead and wait for the doctor with Shinji!"

Minato nodded, "Please do Akihiko-sempai!" Akihiko gave another nod of assurance before running off out of the room.

Minato turned in disbelief, she really did come back, "Serein….Serein…can you hear me…?"

He could see the rise and fall of her chest, she was breathing, _"…Serein?"_ he called her mentally. Hoping for an answer, then,….he could hear her take a mental breath,

"……_**Hey…"**_

Minato felt like collapsing now, _"Thank goodness—Y—You're really back!"_

"…_Yeah,…Sorry I took so long……Too many people…at the sea…"_

Minato's eyes widened, _"Sea..?"_

"_Yeah…y'know……that place…"_

"_Oh…"_

"……_I saw Miki you know?—Gabriel too……."_

"_Gabriel?"_

"…_You must know…Metis right?"_

"…………" Minato thought for awhile, yes, he does remember her, she was Aegis' otherself, _…Back when I sealed myself to create the Great Seal……I watched over all of them, and entrusted Orpheus to Aegis,……that way, I can both protect them little by little, and watch over them……Honestly,_ he felt himself close his eyes as he calmed down. _…Just by remembering it…I remember, it felt so lonely being up there……_

"_Yes…"_ Minato replied,

"…_It turns out……Gabriel was Metis' counter part…Like Raigis, and like me…"_

Okay, he did not expect THAT. _"H—He is?—wait, who the hell is Gabriel anyway?"_

"…_Gabriel was a dear friend of mine, who died…in the Dark Hour back when I lived with our relatives……He told me that, he was Metis, and when Metis went back inside of Aegis's soul, his soul was split, one turned into a human being, the other remained with Aegis…."_

"_I see……Hah, no wonder you sound so happy."_

"_N-no I'm not…"_

Minato moved his silver glazed eyes to the bed, she still wasn't moving there, but was still breathing as the heart beat went on and on.

"…_Why……aren't you waking up……?"_

"_Don't worry……My body has yet to full absorb my soul, so is what Theodore said…"_

"_Theodore? He appeared too?"_

"_Yeah……He told me about The Answer to Life…and something like that……You don't have to hide from me anymore,……everyone knows too right?"_

"_!—How did,"_

"_Miki told me…"_

"…_Wow…"_

"_I know right? Ahahaha," _

Minato gave out a soft chuckle too, it was a long while since he talked to her,

"_For how many days was I out?"_

"_6 days and a half, it's already the afternoon you know,"_

"_Wow…I really did it this time……ugh, almost skipped one week, it's not long before the next Full Moon……What day is it today?"_

"_Sunday,"_

"_Great……tomorrow's the next one?"_

"_No…the day after tomorrow…"_

"_I see……I heard, everyone's been training?"_

"_Yeah…Akihiko-sempai and Shinjiro, you should have seen them go, they were on the killing mode and Raigis and Aegis were on Origia mode,……It was horrible when you weren't around, Raigis and Aegis now are fighting over me like crazy, and it was awkward…"_ Minato paused to sigh, as he sent images to her.

**---Flash Back-- --Dark Hour, Floor 258---**

"**PERSONA!" Junpei called out as he pulled the trigger, but, before Hermes could deliver the blow.**

"**DIE YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!"**

"**EH~!" Junpei's eyes widened as he saw Shinjiro cut in and killed it off with his axe like Jack the Ripper. "A—aw man…~!" **

"**WHAT?" Shinjiro began to glare down at Junpei, "You got something to complain about Iori?"**

"**Eh! Ah! No! No way! O—of course not sir!" Junpei shook his head frantically as he hid behind Akihiko,**

"**HUH---QUIT SHOWING OFF…" Akihiko grinned.**

"**S—Sempai!" Junpei moved back when he saw Akihiko's face,**

**Shinjiro and Akihiko's faces: KILLING MODE **

**Then it was Minato's turn, "PERSO---"**

"**ATHENA!" Aegis intervened as she fought the shadow that was about to attack Minato. "Don't you dare touch Minato-san!"**

"**A—ah…Aegis…?" Minato sighed as his hand reached out, he shook his head and grab his evoker again when he saw the shadow standing up, "TAM L--"**

"**APOLLO!"**

"**EH!" Minato blinked, this time it was Raigis, and Raigis and Aegis exchanged glares, **

"**I WON'T LOSE….SISTER…."**

"**NEITHER WOULD I….BROTHER…" Aegis grinned as they began to fire bullets at it.**

**---IN another battle—**

**When at one of the top floors, where one of the top shadows were, and during the ba---**

"**ORIGIA MODE!" Both Raigis and Aegis exclaimed.**

**Minato was there, sighing, "…….Oh forget it…"**

**They did that even before Minato gave out the order,**

**Then when he scanned to search for any other tactics, he found something new, Akihiko's and Shinjiro's Killing Mode.**

**Minato hesitated, "…Uhh…Akihiko-sempai! Aragaki-sempai! Go into Killing Mode!" everyone faced him with an odd look, but Akihiko and Shinji had grins on their faces.**

"'**bout time…" Shinjiro smirked evilly.**

"**Wakarimashita…." Akihiko smirked as well (Wakarimashita: It is understood)**

**And in no time, Raigis and Aegis, + Akihiko and Shinjiro began to do the Killing Origia Rampage mode on the shadow, instantly killing it before anyone lifted or summoned their persons.**

**Minato's eyes were just…. "…WOW…."**

**---------------------------flash back over------------------**

Minato began to laugh as Serein did too, mentally of course,

"_W—wow! Origia mode, then Sanada-sempai's and Shinjiro's Killing mode combined?—Now it's Killing Origia Rampage mode!—Ahahahahahaahaha~!"_

"_I—I know right! Ahahahahaahahah~!"_ Minato laughed as well, then from the outside, he heard rampaging footsteps, _"They're coming……"_

"_Yeah……I can hear them through you……"_ Serein told him, as if she was within his body.

First it was the doctor and Shinjiro from behind him, Shinjiro saw the herd of S.E.E.S. members and moved back,

And in no time, Junpei and Yukari slammed the door wide open. **"SEREIN!"**

Knocking the doctor to the ground, and now he was being stepped on,

"Great….Now I have to call a doctor for a doctor!" Shinjiro groaned as he went back on to the office.

Everyone began to cheer as Fuuka and Yukari cried together for joy, having her to come back, Mitsuru closed her eyes and smiled momentarily.

Raigis dropped to his knees and smiled, "……She's back….!"

Aegis felt like she too was going to cry, it felt the same from after she had lost Minato from before, "…..Thank goodness…~!"

"Yes…" Ken nodded as he smiled,

"Miracles do happen…." She said while Akihiko nodded from behind,

"….Aah…" Minato nodded as his head went slightly down, his bangs covering a part of his face. **"……Welcome back……Serein….."**

Everyone looked at Minato, and too nodded, as each one of them said it as well, having a warm smile.

"*BARK~!*" Koromaru barked as he ran around in circles,

"_**Okari…Serein…"**_ Akihiko nodded, feeling so much relief, (Okari: Welcome back)

From the outside, Shinjiro stood by the door and smiled as a panting doctor panted from behind him, catching his breath,

He smirked,_** "…Yeah, welcome back…kid…"**_

…………_**Everyone……………………………….**_ Serein could see them all, and was very thankful, and she felt so relieved, that there would be always people, welcoming her back.

As time flew, Serein felt sleepy, and so her soul slept within the temple of her body, she didn't mind the Full Moon day that had passed her, for Minato had taken care of that, she knew this when Minato told her as she slept, always saying good night. And at times, Shinjiro would sneak in the hospital at night during Dark Hour, just to see if she was alright, Akihiko came with him, also doing the same, and soon, their other Leader in which they have acknowledged, Minato, came in and asked what were they doing here with a dreadful face.

He was thinking the wrong things, and for the first time, Minato was being over protective.

And so the argument began instead of a training session in Tartarus, and Serein just grinned from all of that.

Everyday, her body has yet to fully absorb, Minato would come in, and he would talk softly to her when she doesn't reply to his telepathic questions, and he would fall asleep there, only to be picked up by Aegis who was accompanied by Raigis, who would stay behind and check on her, till it was his time to go.

Akihiko would come back right in the very next day, bringing flowers for the vase for her to see if she ever wakes up, and at times, he would just talk to her on what happened lately as he sat beside her bed, then Ken would come in with Koromaru, Junpei, Fuuka, Yukari and Mitsuru, only to make a huge noise that both Akihiko and Mitsuru yelled at for them to be silenced.

When everyone left, the door would open slightly, and a head would pop out to see if anyone was there, soon, it was Shinjiro who came in and sit down on the chair beside it.

He would leave something on the table, it looked like an obento for her to eat if she would wake up hungry, and he left her headphones there too as he sat down and almost did the same thing with Aki, telling what was going on.

He would stay there mostly, since the others had school to attend to, and would leave when he knew they would come back, leaving obentos here and there, only to be eaten by either those who visited her alone or by pairs, wondering if that was the hospital's nurse who left it there for her, but Mitsuru just shook at it, saying it was not.

The last person to stay up light and sleep was always Minato, only to be picked up by his seniors, or by everyone at times.

This utter feeling, of fear, have somehow been lifted, little by little, she felt as if she really is at peace, but, she wasn't ready to die completely now.

She has things, still so many things to do,

And when things fail, we can never accept death so willingly, to have a life and a purpose.

When people say that their life loses their meaning, it is never completely true.

Even if people will die, it is all a part of life, and there is no need to fear the future, for it shall never, completely, be the same at all, there is still a choice we all make.

A book, that has yet to be written from the author, or rather, authors,

Not only her and Minato, but Aegis as well, the one who always stood by Minato, who was her in him, and the one who will soon to come was Raigis, who is now beginning to feel, feel real emotions for some reason, which seems very new to him.

But there was no rush against it, there was no need to anyway, it was like the time with Aegis, as he determination grew stronger, and as she grew to understand.

It was the same with the thing now, and so far even if things have changed, the hearts of her friends have not,

The familiarities of their bonds, were stronger, that even if she didn't max their social links, they would give their life for each other, it was just humans is.

Like humans, we can never know what we truly want in life,

When we thought we had the thing we were looking for, it ended up to be something else. And thus repeating again and again, but, that is how we learn from out mistakes.

Repetition, is a scary thing.

But through it, we grow and learn,

If we do not learn from it, not to be able to 'overcome' anything we are suppose to,

We will all be just back to square one.

And perhaps.

…_**..This is the same thing…to why Minato and Aegis came back….**_ Serein thought to herself, as she looked upon them, it felt as if she were a ghost, passing through everyone as she went to her body.

+++++++++++++++++++++November 30, Evening++++++++++++++++++++++

This time, everyone was there, planning on having dinner as well after Mitsuru had persuaded the doctors and head of the hospital, together with the help of the other 2 seniors, wearing their 'killing mode' face, not to mention the now, over protective Minato and the 2 androids, they were all allowed to even have dinner there till midnight.

"Wow! Sempai this is so awesome~!" Yukari squealed as again, tasting another blessing from Shinjiro's cooking, which everyone agreed strongly.

"Oh shut it.." Shinjiro sighed as he ate as well,

"What's with the long face Shinji? Come on…it's good…" Akihiko grinned as he patted his back.

Shinjiro still scowled, as he coughed out the food, "Hey!"

Akihiko just chuckled as everyone did, "…Upset?—How's your persona?"

"Dead…." Shinjiro dead panned, which somehow, made everyone. "What I mean is that it's alright—It ain't going berserk anymore………and I've stopped coughing for some reason…"

"That's a relief," Yukari smiled as she sat back onto her seat,

"Indeed. The doctor of also examined the condition of Aragaki, and said that it was proving little by little, miraculously, the side effects are also disappearing…" Mitsuru nodded in agreement as Fuuka smiled at that news with relief as everyone pulled their attention to Shinjiro, which he now hates adding the part that he stopped coughing because now they won't shut up.

Minato's head and arms rested on the bed as he sat down and slept beside Serein's bed, Aegis smiled as she got the jacket he had earlier remove because of a stain that stupid Stupei spilled on him, but don't worry, the stain was dry,

"Ain't it cute…?" Yukari began to say as she looked at Minato and Serein, "Both of them are so close…..because they are one, right?" she had to say that because she felt a pang of jealousy within her.

"That is correct…" Raigis nodded as he sat beside Aegis, "….Having to have someone close to you is important….and the person that may know Serein-san better, may be Minato-san as well…."

"It does make sense, I agree with Raigis there." Mitsuru nodded, "….it is like talking to yourself, your inner self in which you cannot see, and for the 'self' to listen and answer to you, works effectively than keeping it all in……"

Akihiko agreed, "Ever since Minato came in, she and him were always, or mostly seen hanging out together….It is perhaps Serein thinks she feels like Minato is the only person she can talk to openly and deeply to……'trust',"

"….'Trust'…." Ken repeated, "…."

"Back when Serein first joined in S.E.E.S…..She was very cold at times, and hard to get through…." Akihiko began to describe it, "….but you will see something within her that is desperate….it is perhaps, so many things had happened to people so close to her,…and to be able to trust people you've just met, it ain't easy to full trust them in an instant…"

"I think I know what Sanada-san means," Ken began, "…when I first came to S.E.E.S….all I ever wanted was revenge, and so I shut myself against you all….not trusting anyone but myself, refusing to talk so much to anyone…I was too focused on my goal….that I never even bother, to think about the consequences…"

Akihiko and Shinjiro exchanged looks at that as everyone patted Ken's shoulder and nodded in agreement, sharing their own experiences, this was like a open room fore sharing or something.

Shinjiro and Akihiko just smirked at each other as they continued on eating before the food got cold.

It wasn't long before the noise grew louder and louder, as Serein began to slowly wake up,

"**AH! STUPEI—THAT'S MINE!"**

"**WHA!—BWAAH! NO IT'S MINE! SERIOUSLY IT'S MINE!"**

"**AH, BOTH OF YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN~!"**

"**The tension and volume of these voices is almost unbearable, everyone."**

"**I agree with you, Raigis, Aegis…."**

"**BARK~!**"**

"**AH! KORO-CHAN THAT'S MINE!"**

Before Akihiko or Shinjiro lost their temper and yelled at them, a familiar voice began to come out,

"_**Oh will all of you just shut up already…..?"**_

Everyone paused as if they had heard a ghost, they all cried her name out as they rushed to the bed,

They saw Serein's head began to turn, and her eyes slowly opening up, to see everyone all at once looking down at her.

"S—SEREIN…!" both Yukari and Fuuka cried as they gasped from relief,

Mitsuru and Junpei were speechless, it was the same thing with Amada.

"…..Good evening, Serein-san…" Raigis and Aegis both said as they smiled at her return.

Serein wanted to joke, her voice was a bit soft, "…What's this..?----You all look like you've seen a ghost….or something…."

"Idiot!—don't scare us like that again!" Akihiko scolded as he grinned, feeling huge relief as Shinjiro.

"You got that right….If you want to die then I'll shoot you myself, Serein…" Shinjiro joked as he smirked at her. He handed to her an obento to her just beside his seat, "Eat it……Now, since you wake up, you have to rebuild your damn health…."

Serein's eyes shifted to him and grinned, "…….Thanks….." she tried to move her body, but somehow she couldn't, she tried again, and this time, she only managed to sit up, but she couldn't move her feet. "….I can't….feel my legs…" she sighed.

"Well, you did just wake up…." Ken said as he sat beside her, "….Um, Aries-san…..I wanted to say…" but he was hushed when Serein placed her hand on his head.

"Hey…..don't apologize, Amada-kun…." She smiled at him, "……How are you feeling?"

Ken's eyes widened from what she had said, it must be because, without her pins on, she looked like his mother a bit when she smiles, "…I am…….." he muttered.

Serein nodded and turned to Shinjiro, "…How's your beanie hat?" she smiled.

"Keh, you worry about that rather than my wound?" Shinjiro smirked at her as he removed it and showed it to her, "Yamagishi sewed it for me…..it ain't dead because it ain't alive in the first place….."

"That's good," Serein smiled as she looked at the small bandage wrapped around his forehead and around his head, she couldn't see the other wound which was in his leg,

Her eyes moved down to see Minato there sleeping, "How is his leg?"

"It's alright, it healed quite quickly, quicker than Aragaki…" Mitsuru replied to her as Shinjiro grunted.

"I'm so glad Serein, your back~!" Yukari smiled as she pulled her chair beside the bed,

"Very much," Fuuka nodded, "I have improved in my cooking! I promise to cook for you when you get back!"

Everyone went pale, "Uhh….No you are fuckin' not…" Shinjiro shook his head coldly.

But Fuuka didn't mind, she expected them to say that and she smiled, all she wanted was to lighten up the mood with small thoughts and words at a time.

"*ARF~!*" Koro-chan began to jump up the bed, having to have Serein's hand on his head and stroking it was so pleasing that he had missed it so much. "*BARK~!* *BARK~!*"

"Koromaru-san says "I'm very happy, everyone especially Aragaki-san and Sanada-san were very worried, even Raigis-san and Minato-san…" …." Aegis smiled as she translated to them, Shinjiro and Akihiko looked away blushing as Serein looked at their direction.

"*BARK* *BARK~!* *BARK* *ARF* *ARF* *WHINE~~!*"

It was Raigis's turn, "Koromaru says "While you were sleeping, Minato-san turned very protective to the ones who visits you here, especially over the Dark Hour nights…""

"Eh?" Serein tilted her head.

"Yes, like when one Dark Hour night….2 of the S.E.E.S. members have came here to check up on your, skipping on the training nights…"

"Who are they?"

"!" Akihiko's face blushed.

"They are…"

"Shit!" Shinjiro did too as they ran to Raigis and tried to shut his mouth. "Shut up! Just shittin' shut up!" apparently, Raigis was stronger than both of them, but decided to just let them make him quiet, he seemed to enjoy their reactions at times.

It wasn't long before they all ate there and talked, they talked about them knowing about her and Minato's truth, and about everything, Aegis supported them in some details, and that was all there was to it.

Serein began to ask them what day was it today, and she got a December 17th.

"……I want to go back to the dorm….." Serein told them,

There was silence in the room as every one looked at each other,

Mitsuru answered, "I'm sorry Aries, but the doctor said…"

"I am alright now….I want to go back, and I feel normal…" Serein dead panned it.

"You have to stay here Serein….otherwise we will all be in trouble." Akihiko admit it, and Serein looked at him,

She shook her head, "No, I want to go back now, please…"

"Huh? No way dude, your staying here…your wound might reopen." Junpei shook his head, "It's not like were not happy about it but….you know, about your health, we heard you were sickly, so…"

"I don't care." Serein shook her head again stubbornly, wanting to go so badly for some reason.

"Your such an annoying kid, just stay here…!" Shinjiro snapped but she gave him a glare.

"...I've slept long enough here in this place….I don't want to spend another night here again," Serein began to say, "…when I was younger, I mostly wake up in hospitals than at my own bed….So…as much as possible, I do not want to sleep another night here….."

"….Serein…" Yukari muttered worriedly as everyone went silent, unsure about this.

Akihiko had to admit that she was right, if it was him, he wouldn't like that either,

Shinjiro did too, besides, he was the only who was suppose to be in that bed, and as stubborn as she was, he would have probably did the same if he had survived it in the first place,

Minato, who was there remained silent, he didn't what else to do then, Yukari was beside him, she kind of agreed with Serein but, she was still very worried, it was the same with Fuuka and Ken, Aegis and Raigis did as well as Koro-chan whined to what was going on.

Mitsuru finally gave up with a sigh, "…..Very well," which made Serein smile, "…But…"

Now she frowned.

"How will we ever make our get away? The halls are now full of nurses and doctors….and even if it was true for her to go home, I doubt they would let her go at this hour…" Mitsuru began to say,

Before anyone said anything else, someone came in the room, _**"Perhaps I may be of assistance…"**_

Junpei almost lost his hat as he looked at the young man behind Mitsuru, it was Theodore, "Theo! Why are you here!"

Theodore gave a chuckle as he smiled, "I was going to visit Serein-sama anyway, but before I could, it seems she wishes to go back to the dorm."

"Do you have an idea, Theodore?" Serein asked him, and he nodded.

"I may transport you using the portals me and my master uses…" Theodore began to say,

"Portals?" Mitsuru asked, "I see…so that way, no one would be able to see us leave the hospital…" Theodore nodded to her,

"But only one door or portal is open here, and it is in the Naganaki Shrine…"

"Huh, figures…" Yukari sighed, knowing that place at night, gives her the creeps.

"I would be able to open a door for all of you, but only until there I may help you…is this fine with you, Serein-sama?" He asked her as he turned to face the long browned haired protagonist on the bed, and she gave a nod.

"Thank you Theodore, please do…" She said to him, and in an instance, he snapped his fingers, and the room's door began to open, and a white light could be seen on the other side.

"Please hurry, I cannot let it open forever…" Theodore said to them as he turned away, "I shall take my leave first, until then, milady..." and there he went in the door, not to be seen.

"W—Woah…this is freaky dude!" Junpei said to all of them as he looked at the door, only to be kicked on the butt by Shinjiro's foot,

"Just fuck in." He snapped as Junpei fell in, he soon followed.

Everyone waited for their reply, and there came Shinjiro's voice.

"**The guy's right, it leads from there to the Shrine….hurry up guys."**

Yukari and Fuuka looked at each other and nodded as they went through the door,

"_I'll go ahead Serein, making sure Junpei is not going to do stupid pranks like jumping onto you or scaring you…"_ Minato faced her and nodded seriously, making her wonder what has gotten into him, but just ended up smiling at him.

Aegis went with Minato, as Raigis almost said the same thing to her before he went on in.

"Akihiko, you carry Aries alright? It looks like she cannot move her legs…" Mitsuru instructed him before she proceeded in.

Akihiko blushed a bit as he faced her, "Uhh, well, let's go then, Serein…"

Serein began to smile, "…Huh, calling me by my first name now?"

He blushed again, "W—well,…..If you feel uncomfortable with it…"

"No, it's alright with me Sanada-sempai…" Serein smiled as she pulled the covers off, she was wearing those white clothes again in what the hospital makes you wear, then she begins to remember, she looked at him before he got hold of her. "Sanada-sempai…"

"?" Akihiko paused as he looked at her,

"….I saw Miki, you know…" Serein said, and just to be expected, his face was up in shock.

"…….." He looked away, she can't tell if he was hurt, sad or somewhere in the middle, "Is that so?.......How is she doing…?"

"She seems to be very happy there, she plays with Gabriel…" Serein smiled, remembering the time Gabriel was a bit annoyed with Miki bothering him.

Akihiko lightened up a bit, "….Really?—well then, that's nice…"

"She said, that she likes to haunt you guys," She laughed at that, and Akihiko did to, even if she doesn't know why she suddenly did laughed,

"She's just like that…I'm glad she's alright there…" Akihiko looked off to the distance, "…I want to….."

"?"

"I want to thank you, for saving Amada's and Shinji's lives…." Akihiko said to her as he looked back at her, and without her knowing, he was already picking her up, carrying her infront of him, his arm under her beneath her legs, or her knees, and his other hand under her back, his hand gripping onto her right shoulder. He blushed a bit, "….Your actually….very light…."

Serein blushed a bit, "W—well…I—I haven't ate so much…"

"**Oy! How long will you keep us waiting!" **Junpei's voice came out, then another.

"**Sempai, you better not be doing anything to her…"** Surprisingly, it was Minato's over protective voice now.

Akihiko just chuckled, "Let's go….Minato's going to kill me…"

Serein nodded as they both went to the door, and once they were gone from the room, the door closed and it disappeared in a form of ripples.

++++++++**+Naganaki Shrine+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"'bout time you came," Shinjiro grunted, feeling jealous about Akihiko being the one to carry her like that. But he shrugged it off, "Looks like you came just in time before the damn portal closed…"

"For a moment there, I thought you weren't coming out…or the portal have been routed somewhere else," Fuuka said worriedly, although everyone doubted that would even happen.

"Yeah, right…Fuuka…" Junpei scratched his head as he sighed, then he there was this s—"*SNEEZE*!"

"What the!—Don't sneeze on my Junpei!" Yukari punched his face with the back of his fist, but luckily, he was able to dodge it.

"S—Sorry but, it suddenly got even colder!" Junpei sniffed as he swore he saw something fall. Then, he began to smile, "Hey guys look!"

"?" Everyone did look up at the sky, and smiles came from all of their faces,

Minato removed his ear phones and looked up, he was beginning to smile as well, as Raigis and Aegis both looked at the frozen liquid falling from the night sky,

The moon was just done being full, and now, here comes a wonderful night.

"_**It's snowing!"**_ Yukari called out as she extended her arms to feel it some more,

"Wow, it's so beautiful at night…!" Fuuka said as Mitsuru nodded in agreement.

Akihiko faced them, "Hah, no wonder Junpei sneezed out of the blue…."

Serein looked up at the night sky, seeing the white cotton balls fall and land gently on their faces, Koromaru began to run around in circles, then locking on a squirrel that ran out of its hole and began to have a race for it's life.

Ken smiled and began to laugh when he saw Koromaru like that, Junpei did as well as he sneezed once again,

"Looks like Iori-san's going to be out for a while," Ken said as he chuckled,

"Aw come on!--*SNEEZE*!"

"JUNPEI!" Yukari yelled out as she smacked his back hard, and another argument began to perk up as Fuuka tried to calm them down.

"What do you call this?—it is frozen liquid, …. This is, snow, right…?" Raigis asked as he pulled out his hand to let the snow flakes land on it, with his eyes, he could even see the contracture or patterns of the flake,

Aegis nodded to him, "Yes, this is snow…in Winter," Raigis turned to his sister, and looked up.

"Now that I have known the truth, sister, I feel like I need to get stronger as much as I can…" Raigis began to say, "….you, who are now able to act more human that I….I will someday be like you, won't I?"

Aegis looked at him, "Raigis…."

"…Because my memory is still much a blur that I cannot fully remember so much so clearly…But now, it seems I am recovering it bit by bit…" Raigis said as he looked down, "…..Winter….isn't it…?"

"……." Aegis said nothing as the counter part of herself looked up once again.

"…..It's beautiful as it is……But perhaps, Spring….might be the only we mostly look forward to, isn't it?"

Aegis looked down from what he said, Spring was when 'that' had happened, but she knew, that he would have to find that out for by himself, no matter how much she wanted to tell him the truth. "Yes….Spring is very beautiful…."

Minato's eyes looked at both androids as he placed his headphones back on, listening to the song 'Kimi no Kioku' instrumental, only the piano part of its bridge, it seemed to suit the scene quite well as they all looked up.

Akihiko wondered why Serein was so quiet, and looked to see she was looking up, and as always, at the moon. He too looked up, really wondering why, what was so special about it?

Shinjiro was also looking at it, as if he was fully resolved and inspired to move on,

Until little by little, Akihiko began to know what it was, was it because his persona had somehow turn into it's ultimate form?—perhaps so, but maybe not at all true.

Having to admire something that no one else does, you must see that object differently than others, as if this thing has a 'meaning' to you, and he sees that Shinjiro seemed to have known it as well, but Akihiko never bothers to ask, he rather find it for himself,

He looked up at the moon, looking at the shadow that was slowly coming back to cover the phase, soon, the tomorrow it would cover more. And the light it illuminated was beautiful,

…..

…..

….

Until little by little, he begins to understand slightly, of why Shinjiro, seem to have gotten to admiration of the heavenly body, although it is a bit unsure what it is, somehow, he managed to 'grasp' a bit of what she meant.

…_To think, I would wake up and see the first snow fall of winter……_ Serein told to herself as the night grew silent, and the distant noise of the S.E.E.S. echoed through the Shrine.

Minato looked at the three who were silent like him, and he saw Shinjiro, back then, Shinjiro never made it to see the first snow fall, and somehow, he seems grateful to even live this life again, to think Shinjiro would even smile and seem softer than before,

He looked around, he saw Ken, forgetting all of his hate and revenge and moved on, and Akihiko being inspired by that, his persona changing, Mitsuru who have seemed to gotten used to Junpei and Yukari's bickering, and Koromaru, well, being Koromaru.

Enough as it is, he just looked up at the sky as well, feeling the song almost ending, as the Dark Hour slowly seeps in the night. The snow turning into the color of blood.

Minato fairly knows, that the peaceful days will soon, like how the whiteness of the snow turned into a bloody color from the Dark Hour. Will pass on, and into the next ordeal that shall soon come,

But he knew, he, Serein and Aegis were not alone anymore.

The others already knew, and honestly, he felt so relieved in getting the truth out, even if it was very little, even if he left out the parts of the 'end'.

But then again, there is no such thing as the 'end', and they all just have to live their lives to the fullest, as they go on, and into Winter as it is.

For these days to be longer than anything else, they can only pray.

+++++++++++++++++++The Next Day/Paulownia Mall+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Looks like they are fixing up for Christmas," Akihiko noticed as he and Serein came in from the mall, Serein just nodded as she saw a huge inverted cone that was meant to look like a big glowing Christmas tree placed nearby the stairs, "…Is your legs alright now?"

"Huh?" Serein faced him, then her legs, moving them about and kicking, "Yeah, it looks like they are back to themselves….it felt like stone last night, thanks for carrying me back to the dorm…"

Akihiko grinned, "Hey, don't mention it…"

Of course, half of him really said that because he only managed to bring her to the lobby, Raigis insisted on bringing her to her room, and he didn't want to cause an argument, he let him, but then here came Minato who said he should do it instead, then Yukari asking why should he? Since they are not at all related, but Mitsuru said that they are just one soul in two bodies, Junpei stated Yukari was jealous, Yukari gave out a huge punch to his face, Koromaru just barked, and Aegis came in saying probably she should do it instead, but then Raigis was surprisingly stubborn, saying he never did anything for her so much so he should be the one, Aegis gotten soft at that part and recoiled as Shinjiro joined in saying just let the robot chick do it instead, Akihiko sighed together with Serein as another argument sparked up.

IN the end, Ken just asked them why won't they all go up to her room, and yeah, that what happened, but Raigis wanted to carry her, but somehow Akihiko didn't want that, but ended up giving her to Raigis anyway.

_What a night that was…_ Akihiko sighed in his thought,

"…So. Why did you invite me here for?" Serein begins to ask as she tightens her scarf slightly, this time, she had to wear winter clothes, she had a dark midnight blue English jacket, and her sweater was black, she had a long white scarf on her neck, and white gloves in each hand, she has a skirt which was above the knee and black stockings.

Akihiko blushed a bit, "….Well, I was wondering if you would like to spend some time by the Chagall Café?" he asked scratching his head a bit then his hand shifted to pull some room off of his red scarf,

Serein shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, why not?—I got nothing to do…" and she smiled, "Come on, let's go Sanada-sempai…"

Akihiko felt encouraged as he walked on with her to the café, then someone girls came by,

"Ah~! Is that Sanada-sempai!" one of the girls with heavy make up came by, "Wow, seeing you here, so happy~!"

Akihiko turned to see them, wondering what they want, "?"

"Eh?—Why is Iori's girlfriend here?" a girl with huge curls on her hair that looked like the teenage form of Medusa asked,

Akihiko's mouth was open as he scowled, but before he said anything to them, Serein intervened,

"….Let's go in Sempai," Serein said, silencing the girls at once,

"Huh?—Oh sure," Akihiko nodded as he turned,

"Wait! Your going in there too?—But…"

Akihiko turned around, "…If there is anything you want, maybe some other time?—Sorry, but I'm with Serein right now….now, if you would excuse us," Akihiko said to them as both S.E.E.S members went in as the painful eyes were nothing to Serein.

They looked and finally settle a seat that faced each other,

"Um, what do you want?" Akihiko began to ask her, then he smiled, "Don't worry, I'll pay…"

"Uh, sure…" Serein guessed he felt her hesitate. "…Melon Soda…"

Akihiko laughed a bit, "Wow, in a café?....." Serein blushed a bit as Akihiko got the order anyway, and 2 cakes to add in.

"Hey, Sempai…when I was out cold in the hospital, what happened while I was gone?"

"?—Well, nothing much….lots of us came to visit yo---……ah…..yeah, lots of people visited you…" Akihiko began to blush as he remembered the time he had kissed her when she was in the hospital, "…………."

"Sempai?"

"Huh?—Oh, sorry, I'm spacing out again…" Akihiko flinched as he shook his head, _……I should probably tell her soon……but…how?...._

"….." Serein too fell silent as she wondered what to do, she would listen to her headphones, it has been some time but, it would make Akihiko feel ignored.

She began to stand up and pull her chair beside his and sat down, Akihiko blushed a bit, "?—Why did y--!" Akihiko's eyes widened as she placed her hand at the side of his place,

"Wear this…" Serein instructed as she gave one headphone to him, and he wore it. She wore the other and began to scan through the menu of songs she had, surprisingly, it was mostly classical and instrumental, "We can listen to music if we have nothing to do…is that alright with you?"

Akihiko was blushing at first, but the calming music did it to him and smiled, "….Sure."

Although that thing wasn't so perfect, Akihiko begins to understand why she and Minato keep on listening to headphones a lot, and considers if he should get himself some as well.

+++++++++++++++++++Outside/Chagall Café++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Looks like the other girls weren't here……." Akihiko noticed as he looked around, "Do you think they wanted to come in too?"

"Maybe…" Serein shrugged her shoulders,

"Is that so…?" Akihiko set his eyes down the ground, he seems to be very ignorant to what girls feel at some rate, Serein can't blame him, the only girls she ever saw him talk to for a long time was Mitsuru and her.

Serein began to smile, a joke, "So, which is your favorite type? Medusa? Or the her sister?"

"Favorite type…?" Akihiko began to grin, "What's this? Girl talk?" then he began to scratch his head, "…Well….my hands are not that long to carry everything…."

_Is he talking to himself again…?_ Serein thought to herself, then she began to feel a strong bond between him and her, it was a long time since they ever had a social link level up, and she just smiled as he mutters to himself.

"Oh yeah…….favorite type," Akihiko began to return the reality and returned back to the question. He soon fell silent. "……….." then suddenly he scowled with a slight blush, his mouth slightly open as if he were to say something "…………" then he did, "W—whatever………..uhh…." he continued, "……during times like this, say like 'You're my type'…..like I can ever say that..!" he looked away, "Damn you Junpei…!"

Serein just heard the 'whatever' part, the rest was mumbles to her, and plus, she still had her headphones on. She decides to shut them off and remove it, "Sorry…what was that?"

Akihiko blushed, "No, it's nothing…!" he was somehow relieved that she didn't really hear everything and they both returned back to the dorm.

++++++++++++++++Evening/Front of the Dorm++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Before Serein entered the dormitory, she had noticed Akihiko falling behind, he was slower than he usual was even back when they were walking here.

"Sempai?" Serein called out as she walked back down, "Is there something wrong?"

"…?—Oh, sorry, no there isn't….." Akihiko shook his head, then hesitated, "…and there is…"

"Which is it?" Serein asked impatiently, Akihiko is at it again.

"Well, you don't have to say it if it is hard but…." Akihiko wanted to punch himself but, "….Is it true, that you and Junpei are…..hanging out…?"

"Yeah,"

"What..?" Akihiko felt his heart sank in his chest, "…."

"Hanging out as friends, don't get the wrong idea…." Serein began to say, "Like Shinjiro and the others…..why do you ask?"

Akihiko snapped himself out of it, imagining himself hitting himself for even asking, he knew the answer, "…Nothing….I just…"

"TO whom did you hear this from?"

"Some girls at school…class…and some of the guys said something about it but…I know it was false, that was bad to even listen to them…" Akihiko feels a bit horrible about it, "Sorry…." He forced a smile, "When it's heard…….it would be said differently…."

"Please don't mind them," Serein sighed as she hated the thought of even being Junpei's girl was weird enough,

"Is that so?—Well then it's best not to mind it…" he said with a straight face, "………." He looked down, biting his lip a bit as he feels terrible again, "…sorry….it was bad…"

"It's alright….." Serein shrugged her shoulders to it, "Your worried right?—You don't have to apologize…."

"…..Alright," Akihiko sighed as he scratched his head, the air suddenly became heavy, "…so….anyway, is there somewhere you would like to eat?—Ugh," Akihiko began to laugh a bit, "And we had to come back here!—ahaha,"

Serein grinned, "Something sweet is nice…..but I think we should get that tomorrow….besides, I smell something good from the inside, looks like Shinjiro's making something now…"

"Yeah, let's get there before Junpei eats all the meat"

Serein punched her fist to her other hand, "Not when I'm here!"

Akihiko smiled as he chuckled a bit, then his eyes widened, "Wait a minute! I want some meat t--" before he said anything, she began to run inside.

"You snooze you lose sempai!"

"SEREIN!"

++++++++++++++++++++++Morning/Iwatodai Sweet Shop++++++++++++++++++++

"I heard this place is popular…" Akihiko said they he and Serein came by to the front of the Sweet Shop,

Serein looked at it, and notices many people inside, yeah, it is popular.

"T—This place…." Akihiko looked like he was very nervous, he looks like he is in his defensive stance. "….it's alright for a guy to come in right?"

Serein shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so…Yeah, it's okay….."

"Is, is that so?....alright then let's go…!" Akihiko seems to have made up his mind, and also looks like going into an ALL-OUT-ATTACK to the door.

_Okay……_ Serein wondered what was wrong with Akihiko this time. It was morning already now, when she came down, she saw Akihiko by the lobby and Ken talking with Shinjiro as Fuuka was receiving lessons on cooking from him,

It wasn't long before Akihiko asked if she wanted to go with him somewhere for breakfast, since the morning was ruined when Fuuka put too little oil for the food.

However…..to eat sweets….in the morning…..

+++++++++++++++++++++Outside, after eating sweets++++++++++++++++++++++

"That was sweet……….." Akihiko stated as they stood out from outside the Sweet Shop, his face seemed rather, well, it just looked like he didn't like it too much. "…………."

"You don't like sweets, huh?" Serein presumed, but it looked like Akihiko was taken back a bit.

"Uh,………well," Akihiko looked like he was in his defensive fighting stance again, "I'm not saying I am not good with sweet…" then a blush grew on his face, "…Because I haven't eaten anything lately, it was a little surprising…." Then the blush grew darker, "And…..you seem to like sweets….."

Serein's eyes widened a bit, she remembered she liked to eat something sweet last night then they talked infront of the dorm, and she smiled, as she felt another social link level up from him,

"However, those lumps of sugar….." Akihiko began to say as he looked down, gulping at the memory of cubed lumps of sugar that would send anyone crying with a cavity. "….It's like what Takeba sometimes bring…….I say pushing yourself to eat anymore is awful…." Then he looked back at Serein, straight, as usual, and smiled, "Uh, well, trying various of things is good…….Um, so, are still hungry? Do you want to eat some more?—Even if they aren't sweets…"

"Ah! Isn't that Sanada-sempai!" a familiar voice came out as they looked to see Medusa and her sister with heavy make up.

Akihiko's eyes moved to the girls coming in, "…?"

"Seeing you here again~? It must be fate~~!"

Serein groaned in her head, _Oh come on, these girls again? Give me a break…!_

"Huh?—Why is Iori's girl here?" the medusa student noticed her as she looked at Serein glaringly, "are you hunting for boys again?"

"Hunting….!" Serein wanted to smack their faces so much.

"I don't think you shouldn't hunt for other guys…!" the two of them began to glare at her.

"Oh—that's it…!" However, before she plunged towards the girls like a Lion going for the kill, Akihiko blocked their way.

"As you can see, I am came with Serein just now…." Akihiko said to them straight, "….If there isn't anything else this time?…" then he turned to Serein, "Let's go, Serein"

The girls felt crushed, "Huh—Wai---!"

Before anything else, Akihiko grabbed Serein's wrist and they walked away in a rush, living the girls at lost.

+++++++++++++++++++Infront of the Iwatodai Dormitory++++++++++++++++++++

In the end, they ended up here at the front of the dorm,

"Sorry…..your wrist, does it hurt? …" Akihiko grinned as he let go of her wrist,

Serein sighed as she felt her wrist "It's not your fault, don't worry Sempai…"

"Is that so?—Well if you say that, it's alright then…" Akihiko smiled, as he tried to lighten up the mood, but it didn't work. He felt himself sigh, "…back there, they were so rude….that it was irritating…"

Serein watched as Akihiko sighed a bit,

"I got so carried away with their manner, and there's even various of sayings from the guys at class as well….." he smiled a bit, he looked like he was a bit relieved,

Serein grinned, "Well, today was fun," she nodded.

Akihiko agreed, "Having to eat sweets is good once in a while," he said, "Oh, didn't you just join the Cooking Club?"

Serein nodded, "Huh?—uh, yeah, along with Fuuka, why?"

"If you have some time, make me something alright?" Akihiko smiled, "Pancake is fine…"

Serein blinked, "……….Pan….cake…?"

"I like it," Akihiko begins to laugh, "What?---What's with that face?—you can't take it?"

Serein blushed, "I can…..!" _…….P—Pancake….huh..?_ "…It's like baking….except…it's on a pan….and there's flipping…..!"

Akihiko began to chuckle, "What? Can't handle it…?"

"I can!" Serein blushed, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Huh?—Serein and Akihiko-sempai…" A voice came out from behind them,

It was Minato and Aegis,

"Hey Minato, Aegis," Serein greeted, "Going back to the dorm already?"

"Yeah, it's already getting late," Minato nodded as he shifted his eyes to Akihiko,

"?" Akihiko suddenly felt a chill.

Minato's eyes shifted back to her and smiled, "Let's go in, it would be colder now…"

"You have a point there, it's already snowing…" Serein nodded as Minato went ahead,

"See you inside then, Serein" Akihiko said as he followed along inside.

Serein smiled as she turned to Aegis, "So, where did you go this time?"

Aegis turned her head to Serein, "I and Yukari-san went to the Game Panic center," and she began to smile, "It was very fun, however, after we finished every machine, it broke down…so the owner had to let everyone out for repairs…"

"But where's Yukari?"

"We met Fuuka along the way, and Fuuka asked Yukari to come along with her to the movies since she had forgotten that Tasuki-san is no longer here, she bought a ticket while still remembering about her friend."

"Well it must be sad, I always see them together, and for to transfer…"

"……" Aegis casted her eyes down, "….even if one another is so far away, Fuuka-san's powers are so envious…"

"?—Aegis…?"

"….It is because no matter how far apart we are…..she can always connect to them…." Then her eyes began to look up, her blue turquoise set at the snowy white sky. "……I wish I had that power……a power that can always connect to everyone…."

"……." Serein said nothing as she looked at her, she had a point there, no matter how strong you are, Fuuka's powers were still unique…..during her fusions, she can never find a persona like Fuuka's, it was frustrating, yet she was so jealous of her.

She was sure Minato, before, felt the same, and now her and Aegis.

"I have talked with Brother, a little…" Aegis began to say as she faced Serein, "Surprisingly, he has taken into things quite well….But it's not because he knew, it is because for him, it was just another, newly added and stored datum for his memory bank….He still doesn't fully understand……"

"He will…" Serein said as she smiled at her, "….Like how you did when you still have yet to feel,"

"……." Aegis suddenly felt a slight guilt burning inside of her, the secrets that she had kept with Minato, was still untold to her of the Nyx's coming, her hand clenched on her heart as she wondered if she could say anything to her. "…….Serein-san…"

"Hmm?" Serein asked as she tilted her head,

_She's so willing………always listening to what everyone wants to say…It's like Minato-san……and like Minato-san……I fell as if I am lying to him…._ Aegis began to tremble a bit, weird, even with her mechanical body, she can almost feel the texture and the temperature of her surroundings, or was it her soul enacting her feelings within her?.

"………..In truth……W--"

"Sister, Serein-san….?" A voice came out that intervened the moment,

It was Raigis walking together with Fuuka and Yukari,

"Hey guys, what's with those faces?" Yukari began to ask, noticing a slight change of air around them.

"Oh, it's nothing," Aegis began to say sadly, "I will now go to my room, see you guys…" and without any other word, Aegis has left them all and went straight inside.

"?—Sister?" Raigis muttered, wondering what could be the problem. He turned to Serein, who also had a worried look, "….Is there something wrong with my Sister, Serein-san…?"

"…Huh?—Oh, it's nothing Raigis…." Serein shook her head,

"I sense, discomfort within my Sister, and in fact, my radars show that she is not correctly proceeding to an evenly pace to her dorm quarters…" Raigis began to cup his chin with his hand, "Could it be that there is something wrong with her hard drive?......Or a temporary malfunction within her system?"

"It's called emotions, Raigis," Yukari and Serein both said to him,

"Emotions'…..I comprehend." Raigis nodded, "However, my sister is not human, so she does not have any emotions. And neither do I…..but for that to be happening as you all stated…."

Fuuka began to speak, "Raigis, everyone has emotions, even if you do not know it…" she smiled, "Like having 'fun', or protecting someone you love, and being worried…..you just felt worried about your sister didn't you?"

Raigis faced Fuuka, "True, in what you say, it is correct that I am 'worried', if that is the name of the emotions…" then he began to be in deep thought, "….human souls is the source of such being…."

Yukari sighed, "Ugh, Again with the theories!"

++++++++++++++++++++Command Room+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It wasn't THAT long…….okay, maybe it was THAT long before Raigis understood what was going on. Before she knew it, Serein was now being asked to check the Bank of Consoles by the Command Room,

She doesn't remember saying yes…but.

"Let's see…." Serein muttered as she began to activate it, then it showed a screen, "?—A video?"

++++++++++++++++++Video++++++

…………………………………….

It began to show Serein in her room sleeping, and the door opening.

"……" the figure that stood before her bed was Raigis, as he leaned on her bed to look closely at her, "Door unlocked at 3.03 seconds……my time has greatly improved…"

"………Temperature, 36.7, the fever has subsided…." Then he began to stand up. "….The fever shall fully depart from her body in the morning…."

"….The pillow I prepared in the freezer, won't be necessary anymore…." He told to himself as he looked down at her, "….there are still a few more days before the next operation would commence……." His eyes began to focus mostly as he face, and somehow, it looked like it had soften. "…..There are still a few more shadows that needs to be extinguish…..Further more, I should do all I can to ensure you safety….."

Then his head snapped, realizing something, "….Yukari-san, along with Shinjiro-san, Minato-san and Akihiko-san would surely scold me if I were to be found in the Girl's Floor, much more to be by her room at this time….." he nodded to himself as he turned away and took a few steps.

But ended up stopping and looking back at her, "………………….." then he walked back beside her. "……There are things….I still do not understand……the reason why I must always be by your side……..But….."

He looked down to the floor and began to sit on it, he looked up to her bed, watching her breathing patterns and face.

"……." He made up his mind, "There are still 3 more hours before sunrise,……."

He nodded to himself._** "…….I will continue…..to be by your side, for a little…while longer……"**_

++++++++++++++++++End++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"………………." Serein was out of words, she was surprised to see that video, _I never knew……_

All that while, the reason why her door was at times broken was.

Well that wasn't the point.

The reason why she always felt safe in her room, might be because of him.

It wasn't long before she had found the same video but with Aegis as well, but to her, she seemed more human.

"….Both of them are the same, even if they are a little different, they both won't leave our side." The feeling of guilt began already, the feeling of thinking of Raigis as annoying and lifeless, it was actually the exact opposite.

Raigis was in fact the counter part of Aegis, and soon he shall become like her, the only reason why he is still so lifeless and still like a machine, is because he hasn't come to the conclusion in why he exists, it is because.

"He doesn't understand…." Serein muttered as she turned off the consoles, "…..Like me…" and she felt a sigh escape from her, as she went out of the room.

"Aries?" a voice came out, and to Serein's surprise, it was Mitsuru.

"Are you going to train?—The Command Room's all yours…"

"…No, that is not particularly why I am here," Mitsuru shook her head. "Yamagishi had told me that you are in the Command Room, I am here to meet you….."

"For what?" Serein asked her, making sure to be careful with her words with this Senior.

"…As the Leader of this, now, the S.E.E.S…." Mitsuru looked at her seriously, then she sighs, "…….It is better….If we hold up a meeting about this…."

"……………." Serein looked at the senior she respected, and smiled, "….Alright."

**ALRIGHT GUYS! TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sorry if this took so long, but I'm now out of the hospital~! Turns out I had to stay longer in order for me to rest, but at least I'm out!**

**Back to training~!**

**Mitsuru: -sighs- you are like Akihiko…..shall I call the doctor once again?**

**Blackeclipse: Aww, come on!**

**Akihiko: -pats shoulder- ….Don't worry… -sighs-…. I know exactly how you feel…**

**Blackeclipse: this sucks~!...~~~**

**Anyhow! Everyone please review!**

**Shinjiro: Just give this fanfic a shittin' review…. I'm in this damn story anyway.**

**Blackeclipse & Akihiko: SHINJI!**

**Shinjiro: Whaaat!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Decision

**Blackeclipse: Hey, guys~! This is going to be the 17****th**** chapter, lets do this~!...Sorry it took so long, I had to think about more and more plots about this one~! Oh, and a part of this would be in Serein's POV!**

**Alright! Give it up for this chapter~!**

**Disclaimer: I, do not own any works of Shin Megami Tensei, Shoji Meguro and Atlus………noooooooooooooooooooo~!**

**Chapter 17: The Decision….**

Mitsuru looked at me for a while, then shook her head, "I'm sorry, let's hold up a meeting tomorrow night instead….you're resting aren't you? Forgive me."

"Oh, no, it's fine…" I waved my hand, "………."

But without another word, Mitsuru nodded and went back down stairs, without me saying anything back.

"You must have known what she would ask, huh?" I asked out loud as I sensed him from the stairs going to the roof. "Mind if I join you up there?"

Minato was there of course, as I looked up to see him up there.

Minato just grinned, "Aegis is waiting…hurry up."

And so I did, making sure no one saw me did as we both went up, and into the roof.

_Roof Top_

It's quite peaceful up there, though many things happened when I was here.

"It's only a few days…huh?" I asked as we sat by the edges of the roof, Aegis was standing beside Minato. "……….."

"………………….." Minato just looked up, seeing the almost full, moon. "…….It would be a hassle tomorrow…."

"…………." Aegis didn't say anything, but she just gave a nod.

"………Don't you think about doing 'that' in the process would go too far?" Serein begins to ask him,

"No……'That' will wake them up…." Minato began to say, "….They should know….that there won't be someone to lead them all the time forever…."

"So your saying, you want them to be independent on themselves?" Serein asks.

"Half of that…and the other, is to truth others….." Minato said, "….to think as one…"

"……………" Serein began to knock his head, "….What kind of music are you listening this time?"

Minato looked at her sleeply, "………..I don't know……..there's no name…"

Serein sighed, "Why did you download it when there's no name?"

"It sounds nice."

I sighed, "Oh I give up…….." and then we both began to laugh together.

Aegis tilted her head, "……What is so funny?"

"O—Oh nothing Aegis!" Serein began to smile as she moved her head to face the maiden, "Why don't we use you as a internet connection tool?"

Aegis seemed to be scared of that, "N—No please….Junpei already tried that with Brother, and Brother almost got short circuited….." then suddenly, she began to feel Minato poking his MP3 to her stomach. "N—No please!"

Then the three all began to laugh together, the 3 wild card wielders all laughing.

Then soon it slowly died out,

"You'll be alright Aegis…..But remember, you are not to interfere with them…." Minato pointed out, and Aegis just nodded, happily receiving orders once again. "Just emergencies, only then you can help…"

Serein smiled as she looked up, feeling the wind coming across her face,

"……..They'll probably hate us……." Serein said.

"That's the risk……..…I'm willing to take……." Minato replied, then he added with a smile, "We'll take'…………."

Aegis nodded, "Together……"

At once, both of us felt our bond being stronger and stronger, and we both smiled at each other.

I really did wonder though, that right after the full moon, will our decision would make everyone stronger….or perhaps…?

+++++++++++++++++++++The Next Day/After School/Roof Top++++++++++++++

I looked out into the wide body of water, and the wind mills rotating as the wind blew gently,

You must have guessed, I am now at the roof, and no, Minato is not with me this time, and no, not Raigis or Aegis.

Minato was with Yukari, having a date, is what it really looks like, even though Yukari said it wasn't.

Aegis was with Raigis, now showing him to the Naganaki Shrine,

And I?

I'm just at the roof after school time,

I had some time to think, although I just dozed off during classes, I sighed a bit as the pressure of the full moon pounded my mind, the plans I've shared with Minato during our dream meeting, and also about the decision I would be making in tonight's meeting.

Mitsuru was concerned though, must have thought I needed some time more to recover, although it's already been half a week.

I was used to that, being all sickly. Never knew why though, never even liked being sickly.

"So you were here,"

A voice called out as I turned to see Sanada-sempai by the roof top door,

"Hey, Sempai…" I greeted as he gave a nod, walking towards me until he stood beside me,

"You okay?—You don't look like yourself," Akihiko asked her.

"I'm fine…" I smiled as I closed my eyes, "…Perfectly fine.."

"….When people say 'perfectly' fine…" Akihiko said as I felt his eyes hard on me, "….Did something happen?"

"…….Nothing…." I shook my head, there was no point in discussing it to him anyway. "……..You must know, what the next, next day brings, right?"

"If you'll keep on thinking about it, it would just make you all nervous…" Akihiko said,

"That's not the problem here…!" I heaved a sigh as I turned and leaned my back, and my elbows on the fencing of the roof.

Akihiko looked at me, "…Then what is?"

"…………." My head looked up, as I saw the blue lit sky, that resembled the sea once again, "……….Swim till you reach the shore….or else you'll drown in the sea….." those words suddenly sprouted from my mind, and unknowingly, I said it out loud.

"Huh?" Akihiko asked, now he's too confused.

"…It's nothing," I closed my eyes, "…….I'm just saying that…….even if there's no other choice…you'll have to give it all you got, even if it seems impossible"

I looked at my hand, and closed it, "….Hey….Sanada-sempai…"

"What…?" Akihiko answered.

I almost chuckled, he's still listening to my blabbering?

"….I'm…" I began to say, as thoughts rushed through my head. "….I'm here….aren't I?"

"…..What does that mean?" Akihiko asked, as he chuckled a bit, "Of course you're here..!"

"…..Hmph…" I began to smirk, "Yeah, sorry, that's a stupid question to begin with….." then I looked down. "Back then….when I was brought to the orphanage, I never knew how my parents died, my real parents…..but my foster family's death…is like a detailed picture in my head."

"…..Serein." Akihiko muttered, although I didn't hear it much.

"……When I tried to look back, as hard as I could…" I said as I once closed my eyes, "….I've been thinking about it…lately………..on how they died…"

"….You were too small…" Akihiko began, "It was normal not to remember anything…"

"……." I just closed my eyes, "………That's an old excuse." Then I felt myself groan, "I just wished I would forget………. And live normally…….."

"……" Akihiko too leaned on the railings, "….Maybe so……" he begins to smile, "But…..there are times when you don't want to forget the painful ones….Like your love ones that died, sometimes it hurts to remember the fun times we had…" he begins to chuckle. "Just now…I used to recall the time I ran after Miki who was running along the Moonlight Bridge….and Shinji saying that he'll kill her if she won't stop running…"

"……" Within my mind, I had no idea I began to think so deep about this, it just popped out, things about my family, maybe because I am near Akihiko, that is why I suddenly remember-

Wait….

………..

Moonlight……………

………………………………..Bridge……..?

Like from a horror film, static images of faces appeared in my mind, a figure, inhuman figure, and the full moon, and…and…….

"A—AGH….!" My eyes widened as I felt sudden pain within my head, as I grabbed it with one hand.

"Serein!" Akihiko gasped as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?"

"…Kh…!" It still ached as my eyes widened, "I—I'm fine….just a headache…" I smiled, fakely, and he knew it. _What was that all of a sudden?..._ was the thought on my mind.

"…If you say so…" Akihiko said as he removed his hand on my shoulder, which I absentmindedly grabbed hold. "?"

"Ah…" I noticed and let go of it, "Sorry…….It must be the cold weather getting into me…" now that was lame of me to say.

"…………" Akihiko wasn't sure what to say next, as he looked at Serein, feeling again, the feeling of uselessness of not helping her as he wanted to. "……." There was nothing in mind for them to even talk about.

It was just him, and her, the wind, and the silence…

"…….." Just by looking at her, Akihiko begins to remember the admiration he had for her, and he blushed at that thought, about his feelings.

No one was there.

And he may never have a chance like this.

He looked away at first, then gathered his courage once again, he started out with a smile, as his eyes looked off and saw the dormitory, "Hey, you can see it from here…."

"Hmm?" Serein turned her eyes to his direction of his eyes. "Oh, the dorm?" she smiled.

"It's so tiny from here." Akihiko said, "…Alright, now my eyes hurt…" he grinned as he blinked 3 times, then shaking his head, "It's too bright." He added in that.

Then he continued, "….Back then, Shinji and I would come up here to skip class," he smiled nostalgically, "That guy, would always sleep here, and wakes up right after I got back from Boxing Club….."

"So even our dear seniors skip class," Serein smirked, "Doesn't Kirijo-sempai scold you for that?"

Akihiko chuckled as he shook his head, while looking at her, "She never knew…" then he looked out into the open, "…..Remember the times I talked to you about my sister?"

"Yeah…." Serein nodded.

"………." Akihiko looked up, then back down at the ground, "….I don't…I don't want to lose anything anymore…." He began to say, "….Or rather, I won't having anything left to lose…………I've lost my sister…….nearly lost Shinji, and even you……….." then he stood up and turned to Serein, his eyes looking back strongly, "….In order not to lose anything….I will protect them from now on…….I'll protect everything that's important to me………….……._**I will protect you**_…" he strongly said those words to her.

And Serein's eyes widened as she felt warmth within her, as the Arcana of the Star had reached one of its closest levels….

Then she saw him scowl, his mouth open.

"…." She looked down, "……Did I make you angry, or something?—for you to make such face…"

"N—nah….!" Akihiko gasped, as he scowled again, "T—there's, no way you would do that!" his voice was full of momentum, and he seemed like nervousness was choking him. "….S—So…….Well…….." he seemed to be extremely nervous now, "…….." he tried again, "….As you would know…….Having to hang out with you………….w—was fun……………" then he casted his eyes down, "At first…"

Serein tilted her head, "…At…first…?"

"…………" Akihiko had his eyes still casted down the floor, "….Now……..it's been confusing, and painful……..it's weird…" he scratched his head as the feeling went back to him, "….All this time of being with you…….It makes me feel…..weird…."

"……………" Serein looked at him, wondering the same thing.

"….E—Even…after…." Akihiko continued, "I kissed you……"

"?" Serein's face blushed as she looked at him, but he wasn't kidding, he looked so serious now, a slight blush was noticeable from his face, but his eyes, his eyes were looking back at her strongly.

"……Only when you went to the hospital, the doctor said that you were dead….But when Minato told us you would come back,….I felt huge relief, and an urge to grow even more stronger than ever…." Akihiko said as he gripped into his hands, "…..I felt so useless, just watching you die on my lap, as blood soaked my clothes…..only to be able to shout out something to save you…" he shook his head. "I felt so powerless, just as the time I had with Miki……..watching her die in the fire when she pushed me out of the window……she protected me…….just as you protected Shinji……"

"Sempai….." Serein muttered.

"Remembering back then, I…" Akihiko began to cast his eyes down, "….I was the only family she had…..there weren't any kids around her age….so she didn't have any friends……She would always follow me around, saying 'Onii-chan, Onii-chan'…..she was so small, ….. didn't get anything she wanted, even with Shinji around, she didn't experience something delicious because Shinji was still learning how to cook……she didn't even get any toys…"

Akihiko sighed, "…Not even a toy…."

"…………." Serein somehow felt the despair riled up within him for some reason, as if she can relate to something like that,…….. even with her foster family, Himeno and Yuki treated her as their big sister….. even if she never liked them at the first place, when they died, she couldn't help it but to cry…..

For Akihiko to suddenly change the mood,

It was maybe because, he hadn't talk like this to anyone other than her and Shinjiro,

"….I know that I sound pathetic when I say this but…" Akihiko began to say, "Why did she have to die….?...Now….She's not here anymore….!"

"…………………"

Then he began to scowl again, "SO, are you saying that living is a crime…!" he began to shout out.

"There's no such thing as that!" Serein yelled out as well.

Akihiko's eyes widened, "….Serein…" his voice trembled as he sighed, "…She's not here anymore, and I've excepted all of that….but the utter feeling of…." He closed his eyes, and tried to calm down. "….I'm sorry……..I'm talking like a cry baby aren't I?—Why do I suddenly act like this when I am around you?..." he sighed.

"……" Serein just looked down at the floor, and begins to smile. "….Don't apologize, I like you like this."

Akihiko blushed as he looked up, "I—Is that so?"

"Yeah," Serein nodded, having no idea what that sounded like. "It's better to let it out rather locking the emotions inside…." She smiled at him. "Promise me, if you ever face hardships, always talk to me about it right?-I'll be willing to become a shoulder to cry on!"

"……Serein." Akihiko's eyes widened to what she said, he looked at her, recalling that feeling again. _Ah……that's right._ He realized as he began to place one hand at the railings beside her, and the other hand on the railings to her opposite side.

"S—Sempai…?" Serein asked,

Both arms blocking her sides for her not to escape, as he bent down to look closely to her.

Then, I felt this sudden urge within me,

Strange, it was nothing I felt before,

But the image of my kiss with him, weirdly enough, just began to appear in my mind,

It was as if, I wanted to experience that feeling,

But,

At the same time,

A part of me,

Would not want that,

Is as if, I don't deserve to experience that,

……………………………

It was a weird….and awkward feeling,

And it was confusing as well,

But when my mind shifted to the plot I had with Minato,

I began to feel a bit of sadness,

As if I were not to see him again,

I found myself looking at his eyes, and found myself locked to it, not removing my eyes from him.

And I felt my heart beat echoes within myself,

As the wind blew against us,

And the cold air hinting winter,

As the cold metal I leaned on felt cold,

"…...I must already have known this….but…" Akihiko began to say with strong eyes, as his gloves screeched while gripping onto the metal fencing of the roof,"…..I want y-"

Before I knew it, I felt my arms around him, holding him tight as if I was going to fall, the coldness was nothing to me anymore, as I felt his heat against my face,

"!" Akihiko's face was half lit with confusion and embarrassment as his hands instantly let go of the railings, and was now on the air as the embrace made him move back. "……Serein….?" She wasn't answering.

He didn't know what to do now, but he felt herself grip harder onto him, as if she never wanted to let go.

"……..Strange…." she began to mutter, "…….I don't get it…….."

"?" but when he turned his head down to look at her, she looked away and said nothing.

This longing hug of wanting to do so when I came back from death,

I originally wanted to do this with Minato,

Embracing the other 'me', who cared for me so much,

……….

But now,

……..

I'm hugging my senior,

Akihiko Sanada,

Just merely a friend to me, or perhaps, one of my closest friends…..

…………………….

……Right?...

…………………….

When I gathered my thoughts, I was wondering,

Why the hell,

Did I just suddenly hugged him?

I had no idea why I did it,

My body wouldn't listen to me,

Nor it would want me to let go,

….

Fear came up within me,

Wondering if I made him think I'm weird,

…………..

But then again, he's just a sempai to me,

So who ca—

"…?" I felt the warmth grew as I opened my eyes, to see him hugging me back, his arms around me. And holding me closer against his chest,

As if I was going to disappear,

The feeling seemed to be the same for me,

……….

I had no idea,

What does this even mean.

Even,

……………..

Even if I wanted to stay like this forever,

It somehow, …. How can I say,

It's……….

……………………………………..killing me.

This feeling right now………………….

………………………………………….it's burning my up in my chest……….

…….a ruthless and cruel pain…………………………………

That feels like…………………………………………….but how could that even be possible……….?

This is just……….

…….pure pain………………

His warmth…………was so calming and inviting……….to the point of cruelty…

I had no idea, that my body was now moving on it's own.

I saw my hands go up to his startled face, and me pushing myself up to him, and him bending down to my face slowly.

……………………………..

……before we were close enough.

I pulled us apart.

"I'm sorry." I began to say as I let him go, and did he, "……."

"….." Akihiko was also confused into what was happening, but in the end he didn't say anything. "…………….."

He couldn't say anything….

"…I—I need to get back…" Serein shook her head as she begins to dart off,

"!" Akihiko's eyes widened as he grabbed her wrist, "I…!"

But she jerked it away and ran towards the door, leaving him right there. Alone,

"…….." Akihiko didn't know what just happened as his hand hanged back down to his side, and began to turn into a very, very tight fist that was ready to beat anyone into a pulp. "….Dammit…." he began to saw in a low and regretful voice. "……..Why is it…that I can't say it right…!" he casted his eyes down. He placed his fingers on the tip of his lips, then jerked his hand away as that hand turned back into a fist, "……_**Kuso**_…"

{Kuso: with silent K and U means= Dammit….}

As the wind blew against him, and silence engulfed the silverette, the door of the roof slammed closed from the after math of Serein leaving in fright.

+++++++++++++++By the front of the dorm++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Run…

….Run…

Just run….

Was the only thoughts in my mind as I ran blindly to a direction I didn't take note of, my body just ran, my thoughts, were soon empty, and my face all red,

I couldn't think straight now,

Not anymore,

Why was this happening to me?

"_**What the-!" **_

Before I opened my eyes to see who was there, I heard, and felt something else.

_***THUMP!***_

"_**GET—OFF…."**_ Was the next words.

But I didn't care,

I was on someone's chest, laying on their chest,

On a carpeted floor,

The dormitory's floor?

Maybe,

"Hey!"

I didn't mind the voice, the cold hard voice, as my hands gripped into a black sweater,

I felt this person I am on sit slightly up as his elbows supported him, "Oy! Didn't you hear me Serein? I said get off!"

"………." I didn't answer as I looked up at him, "…..Shinjiro…..-sempai…"

"…Hey, enough with that sempai stuff," He sighed, before he let out another rude word, he looked right in me, and at once he knew, "…What's wrong?"

"……!" I planted my face on his chest, and I began to cry, "Uaaaaah………!"

Shinjiro was already panicking, "H—Hey!...the hell are you crying for?"

I didn't mind that again,

And I had no idea why I suddenly cried,

Hey, don't ask me, I said I don't know.

But, this sudden feeling for fear came up out of no where,

And sadness of a memory that suddenly flushed with my mind,

What was going on with me? Why was my head like this?—This doesn't even suit the setting of the atmosphere, shouldn't I be like my old self? Not minding other's business and looking or being serious about today's plot?

What was going on?

Was I…. in the inside…. Hesitating?

……………….

Or was it the time when I died, and was in that 'Sea', seeing Gabriel, seeing Miki, Yuki, Himeno…………and that boy who lastly pulled me up.

…………

I would have admitted that,

It was actually, a terrifying feeling,

Of me being this close, of being fully dead…….

……..why is then…….am I feeling this right now?

"S—Sempai…!" my voice sounded horrible as I cried, "Shinjiro….-sempai…~!..."

"……………" Shinjiro didn't know what to do as he looked at the me who was crying,

Koromaru was there, whining onto what was going on.

I couldn't hear anyone there, maybe they haven't came back yet.

…………

I was so embarrassed that I wanted to hide,

…..

Until I felt a hand on my head, ruffling my hair,

"Hmph, weirdo…." I heard him said, as I looked at him,

His head bent down to look at me, "…..If you want to cry, then cry…"

"……" my eyes were watery as I looked down to the black fabric of his sweater, "…I don't want to cry…"

"Then don't…" He said softly to me as he smirked, "……..."

"……" I short silence came as I tried to pull myself together, "….Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"You bet you weren't, you were running in her like crazy and tackled me down to the floor."

"I'm sorry."

"…………." Shinjiro sighed, "….Alright, what happened to you now?"

"?" I looked at him, "…….." then looked away, "It's nothing….."

"Nothing' huh?" Shinjiro raised an eye brow as he wiped one of the tears from my eyes like I was some kind of kid to him, and showed me his wet finger, "Is 'that' nothing?"

"………."

"Well, if you don't want to talk about, it's up to you…" Shinjiro shrugged his shoulders, "Just get off of me first….my back's killing me…"

I smirked, or rather, I forced to even chuckle, "You sound like an old man," then did get off of him as he got up after I did, "This is the first time I've seen you without your coat around this dorm, and without your hat…"

"So?"

"Just saying." Serein said as she walked to the sofa and lay down there for awhile,

"Hey, you're taking the whole space." Shinjiro complained, as he sat the sofa opposite to where I was. "……" I felt him looked at me, "…You sure nothing happened…?"

"….If there was, I would have gotten rid of it…" I told to him, "….Nothing happened…really…………Just me getting an emotional break down,….."

"…What are you? The drama queen?"

"Shut it, Shinji…" I unknowingly called him by his nick name,

Shinjiro blushed when she said that,

"-sempai…." I added to his name, placing an arm covering my fore head, "…..Just shut….."

"……..Fine," Shinjiro sighed as he leaned on the sofa,

"…………."

"…………."

"…………."

"…………….."

"……Hey,"

Shinjiro moved his eyes to her, her eyes were being covered by her arm that she had up on her face.

"What?" he answered.

"………….If you were given a choice," without me knowing, I began to ask him a stupid question. "……..Of living a life her on earth…….or a life in heaven……..what would it be?"

"What are you talking about?" Shinjiro asked, puzzled. Before he said anything else, he heard her sigh and stood up, "Where are you heading this time?"

"To my room…" I said simply as I turned my back to him,

And before I left the lounge, I paused right after I passed him.

"Shinjiro-sempai…."

"Huh?" Shinjiro faced me as I didn't look at him.

"….I saw Gabriel…" I began to say, as he looked down.

"I see." He muttered.

Then I looked at him looking down, then I looked back to the stairs, and closed my eyes.

"And I saw…..Miki too…."

"!" Shinjiro's eyes widened as I felt him looking at me in shock, "You….what…..!"

"I just thought you would know…..because it seems unfair of me to keep it to myself…" Serein said as she walked away from him,

"Hey, Serein…!" Shinjiro stood up, "Wait…!"

But she didn't, and proceeded to going up stairs,

She didn't even looked back.

"….Shit…." Shinjiro cursed as he looked down, "….What the hell….happened to you, huh…?"

++++++++++++++++++++Evening/Command Room+++++++++++++++++++++++++

I sat down on the couch, with Minato on my right, Akihiko to my left, infront of me was Mitsuru, and beside her was Yukari, holding something in her hand, but when she felt me look at it, she tucked it to her pocket, Junpei was the one next to her. Ken was seated beside Minato, and Fuuka beside Akihiko. Shinjiro was standing behind the sofa that we sat,

Raigis and Aegis were at opposite ends of the sofa, like some kind of body guards.

We were all called her for a meeting, honestly, me and Minato kind of knew what she might ask, it was a few days till the next full moon, what else could be the reason?

Now that everyone knew about the future, except for the chairman, which Minato strictly instructed Mitsuru not to tell. Although he wouldn't tell her, nor me, why he did.

The Chairman though wasn't here, he was out doing some work.

Everyone was quiet today for some reason,

Akihiko and I didn't even make any eye contact,

And I didn't say a word to Shinjiro,

The heavy tension grew in that place,

As being a keen observer as always, Mitsuru's voice was heard.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming here…" Mitsuru began to break th silence as full attention went to her. "…As we all acknowledged our two leaders……..I have began thinking……..Minato…"

"?" Minato's eyes shifted to her,

"You told us, about what we are actually doing…..is gathering all the 12 shadows together by defeating them correct?, and by our actions….It would distribute the Fall…." Mitsuru continued when Minato nodded. "…..This would be our last battle on defeating shadows….However, we would still have others to follow……" she faced him. "Everyone would like to hear…….Are we, or to we not fight the next boss abomination?"

There was silence in the air, and a heavy tension that begins to grow.

Mitsuru added, "We would like to hear, both decisions from you….."

It was choking.

I began to say, "…First….I want to hear everyone's answers first…" everyone snapped their heads to look at me in surprise. "….What do you think?—Should we fight?-Or not…?"

Junpei was the first, "I—I say 'not'!" and he continued, "I mean….all we are doing is making the situation worst right!—If we do this, Chidori…no, not only Chidori but even Kirijo-sempai's father would—and even Ikutsuki-san!...so what's the point of continuing this fight anyway!"

"Junpei-kun…." Fuuka muttered as she felt uneasy, she clenched onto the end of skirt as she replied. "….I know how you feel Junpei-kun….but….Even if we are going to bring problems by doing this………I still want to fight it."

Junpei was startled, "Fuuka-chan!—I'm sorry but have you gone insane!"

Yukari snapped, "Junpei, I too agree with Fuuka—I mean!...We have done this before haven't we! So we can do this again, but this time we'll do it differently…!"

Akihiko agreed, "It's already too late to turn back….We have already gotten this far, if we stop now….all our sacrifices would be at lost….."

Shinjiro added, "As much of a shit it sounds, I say we fight it too……The battles would always come to us whether we like it or not….."

Aegis nodded. "I too have the 'go' to fight…."

Raigis nodded. "I confirm…."

Junpei looked like he was going pale, "But,…..if we continue……!—It's not like I'm a coward or something but, what if we can't prevent those things on happening to us? If you noticed, everything happened to the ones we loved!—I don't know how the ME that went through this was able to go on but……Now that we know it, shouldn't we not continue with it?" Junpei began to point at Yukari. "Even Yukari's dad said we shouldn't fight it! So if we fight this, things would just become worst! Is that what we want!-I mean come on!...Perhaps the reason why we were given a second chance, is to not fight the last boss shadow!..."

Minato and Serein had predicted this would happen, as Mitsuru told Junpei to calm down.

"……_There's no helping it…"_ Minato said to her in a mental sigh.

"…_Yeah……"_ Serein nodded to him as they made eye contact.

As they made a decision, Junpei began to fight with everyone, strongly protesting frantically.

"Then why don't you guys fight it yourselves if you want to die so m-"

"_**That's a good idea…"**_ Serein began to cut in as everyone looked at her in shock. "…..I said….it was a good idea……" she began to stand up and place his hands in her pockets. "…..If you guys wouldn't like to be apart of the battle that we are destined anyhow to face……Then don't come to Moonlight Bridge…."

"S-Serein…..!" Yukari began to say, "It's not like w-" but Yukari was shot dead with a glare.

"….." Serein grew quiet. "Your not the only one who's scared….Junpei……..I too, am, but we can't do anything about it……..It is because we are the ONLY ones at this time, to fight it……even though we expect nothing from it…." She began to walk towards the door.

"O-oy….Serein!" Akihiko called out, and she paused by the door, not facing them.

"…..Even if I didn't want this to happen….the structure, like Minato said, shall always be the same…" her head looked up. "….Either fight a situation that you know perfectly well and have the advantage to change some parts of it to win….." then she looked back at them over her shoulder. Glaring. _**"……Or wait for an unpredictable and worst case scenario…..to take its place………."**_ She looked away and faced the door, her eyes closed and sighed. "….I'm going to sleep early……"

"Serein-chan…!" Fuuka called out, but the Command Room doors remained shut.

"Like what she said…" Minato began to continue, "…….We have made a decision…"

Mitsuru tried to pull it together as she faced him, "What is it?"

"…." Minato looked at them with eyes that can freeze you, "…..Me, and Serein….would be the only ones to battle this……"

"!" Everyone gasped as they looked at him.

"Y—You got to be kidding me!" Junpei cried out loud, "A—Are you trying to act out as heroes or something?"

"Are you…?" Minato glared at him, and was instantly shot. "…..If you guys would….I would like you both to not come to the next operation……..Serein and I would be the ones to kill the next shadow…..and continue on…..of course, you guys would just have to protect the ones you love when we prevent them from dying….."

"That sort of decision………!" Akihiko shook his head.

"We don't want you guys….to get involved with us any longer…" Minato began to say, and suddenly, he felt a tug of his collar shirt, it was Shinjiro from behind.

"Don't give me garbage dammit!" Shinjiro yelled out to him, glaringly. "Are you saying that we should abandon you guys while you do the work!-The hell, we don't need you to clean up for us!"

"Sempai!" Fuuka stood up as she tried to pull him back, Aegis and Raigis as well, and he recoiled with a grunt.

"…." Minato was unshaken. "…….*sighs*" he gave out a long sigh as he went to the door.

"Arisato!" Mitsuru called out, as Akihiko stood up.

"Hold it right there!" Akihiko yelled out, "Shinji's right…..don't do things on your own!"

Minato turned, "I'm not alone….Serein is with me…"

"That's not what I meant!" Akihiko shook his head. "Just don't over do it!"

"Aegis, Raigis, this extends to you as well….." Minato looked at them, "You are not to protect us anymore…."

"W—What…!" Aegis's eyes widened. "But Minato-sa-"

"_Not now…"_

"………" His mental voice shook her as she looked down.

"I…." Raigis didn't want to but, "….It is understood…"

Ken gasped, "R—Raigis?"

"..Ugh….." Aegis muttered as she sighed painfully.

Raigis was hesitating but, "…..O—Orders…are orders we must obey…" his head hurts, "….what is this….weird feeling….?—It's painful……."

Minato turned to all of them, "…….Serein wished this as well…..It's not that we don't want your help…..It's because, we can't afford to have you guys involved in this any longer…."

Akihiko tried to cradle his anger as he clenched onto his hands, the sound of his gloves stretching. Giving the sign that he would snap any minute,

Minato didn't mind it and looked at Yukari, "I think that since Yukari's father being here…..was to shift something…..or to replace something…."

Yukari's eyes widened, "Replace…..?"

"….." Minato nodded, "……..If you do not protect your father Yukari….he would be gone too….this time, differently…"

Yukari gasped as she covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming, Mitsuru was also in pain as she looked down.

"….We don't want you guys to be apart of this…anymore…" Minato shook his head as everyone looked at him, Shinjiro trying to restrain himself.

He wanted to hit him, hit him so much but. _……He's saying the truth in one point but…!_

"W—we can't do that….!" Akihiko showed his fist as he made some threatening gestures, "We can't just run from this fight!—If we have done this before then I'm willing to do it again…!—this is a fight we can't run from!—I'm coming with you!"

Minato looked down, avoiding eye contact, "…Whatever you say, it won't change our minds…" he began, knowingly that he was fueling up the flame before him. "We don't need you guys to put your lives on the line anymore, we don't want to involve you guys any further…….You guys are not to bond with us anymore, and we shall cut all ties here…."

Everyone's eyes widened as Yukari stood up, "C—Cut all ties!"

Junpei too stood up, "Idiot! Don't make that kind of decision without us!—we can't just abandon you guys for what you all did for us! Don't you ever thought about how would that make us feel!"

"I don't care what you all think." Minato said honestly, "….I am your leader—You obey me, not the other way around…."

Everyone silenced as they looked at Minato.

"If people would ask you if you know us….tell them 'no'….as if we don't exist…….we are going to be the ones who will face the sins we have done from the past life…." Minato began to say sadly, knowing fully well what would come next, that the others doesn't know. "……I don't want to feel the despair that I disgusted within myself….I don't want to see people die infront of my eyes anymore….because I have already saw enough…..So……………………Starting from now on…….Don't come near us,"

That was it.

Akihiko gripped onto his left fist and began to punch Minato across the face swiftly,

Minato head snapped to the side as everyone gasped.

"MINATO-SAN!" Aegis screamed.

"MINATO!—S—SEMPAI NO!" Yukari too yelled as Fuuka gasped.

"AKIHIKO STOP!" Mitsuru screamed as everyone stood up.

Minato wiped the blood off his mouth, not wincing at all.

It was a bit like De Ja Vu.

"BE QUIET!" Akihiko snapped as he yelled at the leader, "You know….YOU KNOW WE CAN'T DO THAT……!"

Everyone began to grow silent.

Minato looked back at him, "…………………….." he sighed, "….Why is it that you guys never listen to us?—Why do you even fight?—Why do you even want to continue fighting…why do you try so hard…?" he looked simply at the glaring eyes of Akihiko. "……..It's orders, don't disobey it…….-!" Minato felt Akihiko grab his collar from his shirt and slammed him to the doors. "K-K…….!" a small gasped was barely hearable.

"SEMPAI!" everyone in the Command Room shook in horror.

"DON'T JOKE AROUND…!" Akihiko yelled out to him, "…You must have known….right!—10 years ago! The fire! My sister……!" he began to say, "…I wasn't strong enough the save her because they held me back-!"

"………………." Minato just looked at him plainly.

"That is why I tried so hard…." Akihiko began to glare, harder. "….And back then—I always had to follow what I was told to people stronger than me! It was a pathetic feeling of pity writhing with me that I wanted so bad to kill!"

Ken looked down, knowing that kind of feeling as well as Shinjiro looked at him with his eyes, then looked away, returning their attention to the feud.

"I couldn't save her—And I couldn't barely save Serein as well…!" Akihiko began to yell out. "She came back—But it wasn't because of me—She protected all of us….you did as well…..I know you try as hard as you can but……" he looked down. "…..Are you saying we have to abandon you guys!"

"….Yes…" Minato nodded as Akihiko's grip got tighter and glared back at him. Minato too looked at him, there was something in his eyes that was just begging Akihiko to understand what he's trying to say, **"….Abandon…..Us…."** then some where in his voice, Akihiko could hear a small crying tone. "**Please……"**

Akihiko didn't know what to do. "…I………….WE….We can never do that to you guys! Not after you guys suffered for our sake!" Akihiko yelled out, "Minato…..Especially you—There still things that you know but-……….dammit…!—Don't you think you've suffered enough!"

"I don't want your pity on me…" Minato said as he looked down at him.

Only resulted for Akihiko to grip harder and push him harder to the door, _**"Jodan ja nai!"**_ {Don't Joke Around!}Akihiko looked down, "….Why do you….all…?—Both of you ….. are just so….!"

Minato's eyes were now both covered with his bangs,

Minato didn't want to hear anymore, _**"…Let go of me now…"**_

"?" Akihiko looked at him.

"_**Hanase…"**_ Minato began to say it louder. As everyone in the room felt a cold chill from his voice, {Hanase: Let go of me…}

"I'm not…!" Akihiko yelled out to him, "There's no way I am going to let you dodge this!"

"…_**."**_ Minato began to sigh as he placed his hand on his arm. _**"Mou ichidou ii dake yuu…..." **_Then suddenly he did something that was astonishing. {I will say it once more}

Minato gripped hard onto his arm _**"Orewa….."**_ , and flipped Akihiko with just one arm, _**"HANASE!" **_** {Meaning of both words put together: Let go of….me!}**

Everyone couldn't say anything in shock.

"Kh…!" Akihiko was on the floor as he tried to get up,

"…..All of you should know……." Minato began to say, "To learn to let go of some of your friends…."

"….Minato-kun….!" Fuuka called out but he didn't listen.

"……….Why is it…" Minato began to say as it caught to everyone's attention, the sound of,….crying..? but they can't say for sure. "Why is it that no matter how hard we try…..Things still happen the same way….?"

Minato walked over to Akihiko and lend out a hand to him,

Akihiko just looked at it, and before he reacted to it, Minato just grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"……..In the end…" Minato began to say, "…..You all will regret….On ever meeting us…" and that sounded like dead serious, as fear riled within them.

"………………………….." Everyone could barely say anything.

Minato began to clench on to his fist. "…….We will…." Minato groaned as he continued, "We will fade one day….and yet…why do all of…you….?"

Minato began to remove his arm band and show it to them.

"Wait—what are you going to d-!"

Before anyone ask, or Junpei continued, Minato ripped his arm band and let it fall on the floor.

"From this day forth………" Minato began to say, "……I am no longer….a member of the S.E.E.S………..and neither does Serein…."

Shinjiro and Akihiko's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"…….We don't want you with us……." Minato said, as he widened his arms out, like the sign of defeat. "If you think we just made this dramatic decision now….then think again……." He sighed. "…..If you want to die…..then come to Moonlight Bridge on the full moon……………………….But expect us…..to prevent you on coming…."

He closed his eyes as he shook his head and placing his hands in his pockets,

"**We don't want you with us…"** he repeated, **"Nor, do you guys want to be with us……I can promise you that………….."**

Minato turned around and left his fellow members, who were still on shock.

"Wait…Minato…." Yukari began to run for him. 'MINATO!"

Akihiko and Shinjiro too began to run out of the room, as Raigis and Aegis as well.

Mitsuru was trying to hold back the tears, "…………This is my fault….I…I should've…."

"Mitsuru-sempai………" Fuuka said worriedly as Koromaru, who was sleeping from all this while, (he was actually behind the sofa sleeping), began to yawn.

"It's difficult…isn't it?" Ken muttered as he too looked down.

+++++++++++++++++++++++Boys Floor++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Minato!" Yukari screamed as she caught up before he entered his room. "P—Please!—please don't do this to us!"

Minato paused before entering. "…..I don't have a choice…" and he entered inside.

Yukari was about to run towards him, but he had closed and locked the door before she followed inside.

Yukari began to try and bang the door open, "Please! Don't quit! Don't do this Minato!"

Inside, Minato's back was leaning against the door, trying desperately not to open the door,

Then he heard the worst music even.

Her, crying, "…I don't want you to do this alone!" she began to cry. "….Aren't we friends Minato?—Come on…!—O—Open up…!"

"…………………." Silence was the answer to her sobs.

"…I…" Yukari muttered, "….I had this feeling you know?—that I've known you for a long time….and I know that seeing us….seeing us not remembering what you did for us….must have hurt right!—But why this way…?—why like this…!"

"………………….." no answer.

Akihiko and Shinjiro both paused by the stairs, and decided to let them be alone.

They looked at each other,

"…….This is a bunch of shit…" Shinjiro muttered as he looked away.

"…..uhh.." Akihiko sighed as he did too, "….Why did it ended up like this….?"

"…………." Shinjiro didn't know what else to think. He held his head, "Uhh…what a bunch of crap…….."

"….Yeah…." Akihiko turned, "I'm going to see how are they holding up…….see you later…"

"Whatever…" Shinjiro muttered as Akihiko went up ahead.

He halted at the hall of the Girl's dorm, and began to find himself infront of Serein's door.

"………………." Akihiko doesn't even know what to tell her, as he began to place his hand up to knock.

"………Serein….." Akihiko began to say as he knocked lightly. "….Serein…." but there was no reply. "……Serein." Again, no answer.

He placed his hand on the door knob, "….I'm coming in anyway…"

Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, and when he entered. He received a shock of his life.

He saw the arm band of S.E.E.S., ripped and on the study desk table.

Her uniform was on the bed, and the closest were open, although her things are still there, empty hangers were also on the bed, as well as a small box on the floor, it was empty when he opened it.

Then he found a small letter beside the torn S.E.E.S. armband,

_**Thank you for everything, everyone.**_

_**But we can't afford to lose what has been lost before.**_

_**Or else, there's nothing left there to lose.**_

_**We know you'll hate us for this, but this is goodbye.**_

_**We've thought about this since the last time I came out of the hospital.**_

_**Even though this is all of a sudden, we thank you for everything you've done, and for lending us your strength. From now on, we are not to be your leaders, **_

_**Please…….Do not put your lives on the line anymore….**_

_**This is only something……that we can do……..and we don't want you with us.**_

_**If you still want to go on fighting with us…..and befriending us…………..**_

……_**..prepare yourselves with pain that is impossible to hold………..**_

…_**..Please………….. Don't look for us………..**_

_**-Serein Aries & Minato Arisato…..**_

"!" Akihiko's eyes widened as he darted out of the room.

+++++++++++++Minato's room/inside++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Yukari……." Minato began to say to her, he could hear her clearly, her voice shaking and her gasping from reply. "………………………………" he couldn't even find the right words of saying something to her.

"Minato—please open the door!" Yukari began to pound on his door, "PLEASE!"

"…….." Minato sighed, "…..Just do me one favor…..and that is to protect your father…"

"?" Yukari's eyes widened as she listened.

"Your father, is never to blame…" He began to say, "….The things you might hear, might be unbearable…..But never stop believing in him…..No matter what…….."

"Minato….?"

"…..I am jealous…" He began to say, "……Your parents are still alive…….no…..they are alive in this version, the part when Serein is here……….But why is it, that our parents………are still dead………..?"

"!" Yukari didn't know what to say, "…M—Minato-kun…..?"

"…..That was one thing…. I was so jealous about…" Minato began to say. "….until I began to realize…….." his hand slowly going to his evoker as he slowly put it against his head. "……that Serein and I…….are destined for misery…………."

***BANG!***

Everyone in the dorm could hear the summoning of a persona, from the Command Room and from the girls dorm, everyone ran down to where Yukari was in.

"Minato?—Minato?—MINATO!" Yukari cried out as she tried to open the door.

"Move!" Shinjiro yelled out as he raised his foot and kicked the door open.

There revealed no one in the room. It was empty. Minato was no where to be found.

Yukari's legs gave out as she sink to the floor.

"No……..you're kidding….!" Junpei shook. His head, "that son of a &*!"

"….Tch…!" Shinjiro cursed as he turned to Fuuka, "Oy, can you sense them!"

Mitsuru nodded to her, "T—That's right….!—Yamagishi, call out your persona and fi-"

"Let them be." Akihiko's voice came out firm.

"!" everyone turned to him as he held the small letter in his hands.

"…….I'm tired….." Akihiko sighed as he threw it to them. "……..Let's just do this tomorrow…before any other mess came up…."

"B—But we have to…!" Fuuka yelled out in protest as Yukari stood up.

"S—She's right Sempai! Why are you!"

"It's because that what she said…" Akihiko told to them sadly, "…. 'Don't look for us'…….Is what they said……." He turned his back to them. "….They said that if we want to continue on fighting…..we go to the Moonlight Bridge….No doubt they'll fight us as well…."

Mitsuru got his point, "So are you saying….we should…?"

"Precisely…" Akihiko began to say, "….They are just making sure….if we are going to take full responsibility of our actions, that is what they are trying to do, they are testing us….so if we break down in tears now…..then we fail…"

Shinjiro grunted, "…Huh, so what they want is that we beat the hell out them…?"

Ken began to add in, "I think I now understand…." Everyone turned to him, "…..Serein-san and Minato-san…all of them seems to be in great pain when they are around us…….and everytime an operation comes near…..maybe because they knew what would happen, and is because that only they can do something about it…….And since this battle is like the turning point of new problems…."

"They want us to make sure if we continue on being involved with them…" Mitsuru began to realize, "We are prepared to face anything without falter…."

"That is correct." A voice came out as they turned to see Raigis and Aegis come in.

"Aegis-san, Raigis-san…" Fuuka muttered.

"Minato-san and I too talked about their decision…." Aegis began to say, "….he said that it this way, with you all shaken, is also to test if you can't let your emotions get to you….Because the ordeals ahead shall be painful…."

"…………." Yukari and Mitsuru both didn't say anything as the place grew silent.

"….Everyone, please do not hate them…" Aegis said, "……I promise you, that all shall be explained….one day………..for the meantime……..I am left here with you all, to guide you into becoming stronger."

"….Guide us?" Mitsuru asked her.

"….I too….have lived this life before….and thus my level has been sustained from that moment…..in other words," she began to point to them with her hands turning into guns, as everyone took a defensive stance. 'I can eliminate you all at once…."

"!" Akihiko was alert about this, is she going to fight them all now?

"…However," Aegis withdraw, "….I won't do that to my friends…."

Everyone began to relax as they looked at each other,

Raigis looked at his sister, but decided not to say anything as he looked back at them.

Aegis began to look at them seriously, "….From the way you are now, you will never defeat them this way….."

Akihiko got that as an insult, "W—What was that!"

"Can you summon multiple personas in order to go against all 12 of theirs?" Aegis began to ask, and all of them back down. "You all are going to fight against 3 powerful opponents on the same day….Be prepared…"

Aegis turned around, "Rather on being all depressed, like I did before……I advice you to us that emotion on motivating yourselves to become stronger…" she looked down. "…If you guys would lose this battle…………You will never see them again…."

"W-what do you mean, Aegis?" Yukari asked, shaken by her words.

"This battle Minato-san and Serein-san has prepared for you…….is like a test, of seeing if you would really risk your lives….." She turned her head to them, "……TO be with them to the very END….."

Everyone was shunned with silence, not to be able to ask anymore question as the point was made clear to them.

"I would retire to my dorm room." Aegis said, "I feel so tired…" she smiled at Raigis, "…You may go to your room as well, Brother…"

Raigis shook his head as he held her hand, "….I will keep watch on you until you fall asleep, like I did with Serein-san….Sister…"

Aegis smiled at him, he seemed like her own little brother, which he is, even though he was designed to be his older brother, "…Alright…" without any other words, both of them went up to the stairs.

"………………." Everyone was left there, all quiet.

"…..I…I'm tired as well…" Yukari shook her head, "Good night guys,"

"…I'll be also on my way…" Fuuka nodded as soon, one by one, everyone left, until it was Shinjiro and Akihiko left,

"….So they're challenging us huh?" Shinjiro smirked, "Sheesh, those annoying brats…" he placed his hand on the shoulder of Aki. "….Go to sleep Aki, it'll do you good…"

"Yeah……'night Shinji," Akihiko said as Shinjiro gave a nod and closed his door.

Akihiko too went inside his room, and shut the door close as he gritted his teeth, "Tch..!"

In no time, his fist was now planted to the punching bag,

Then he let out a long groan as he remained calm, "…Alright Serein….Minato…" he began to smirk, as he looked at his fist, "…..Watch me…..Become stronger then both of you combine….!" And in no time, he began to start training in his room.

The sounds of the punching bag being beaten up began to echo through the dorm.

"….Hmph.." Shinjiro smirked as he sat on the bed.

Everyone smiled as they looked up at their ceiling, as the feeling of them being not alone, for them to redeem themselves, and not to commit the same mistakes they've done in the past.

Just by hearing Akihiko already starting training, all of them began to smile.

A sudden feeling of their bonds becoming stronger,

**The Fool**

**0**

Arcana of the S.E.E.S. members, began to grow stronger.

Koromaru began to venture into the room of Minato, and jumped up to the table while using the chair for support, "*Ruff~!*" he seems to be happy.

And there, what sat there, or rather, floated in air was Serein and Minato,

Minato and Serein gave a hush sign for Koromaru, and for him not to say anything,

The dog happily yelped as it received a stroke on his head from the two, and finally going back inside, concealing their secret.

"_Never knew we our personas can do this too…"_ Serein smiled, behind her, appeared her Orpheus, but only transparent, as she floated.

It was the same thing with Minato as he smiled, _"You'll be surprise in the amount of knowledge you would get……by just listening to Igor's non-stop chattering…"_

{Take this scene, like the time with Shin and Takuro and Megumi summoning their personas and floating on mid air at Persona Trinity Soul}

"_So……where to?"_ Serein began to ask,

"_Tartarus…"_ Minato said mentally, _"There's a door there, that leads to like a secret training ground, but it is only seen by us……"_

"_So I take it we're going to train there?"_

"_We won't be along, Elizabeth and Theodore would be assisting us in our training…it's us against all of them."_

"_Ugh, I'm going to fight Theodore again…?"_

"_Hey, you were weak then,"_

"_Whaddya mean 'weak', huh?"_

"_A—Ah, no, nothing,"_ Minato and Serein looked at each other and began to smile, laughing inside of themselves. _"I've heard from Elizabeth, that—that door there, shows a room that reflects the minds of the ones who enters it…"_

"_So if we think of a paradise, it'll show up?"_

"_No, not that kind of thing…it's for fighting Serein,"_

"_Oh, … So we are going to starve for one day?"_

"_Guess so,"_

"_Oh joy~…"_ Serein sighed, until she remembered, _"Theodore's and Elizabeth's request, if we complete some, we'll have money to buy food!"_

"_Why can't we just get some from out own pockets?"_

"_I'm broke,"_

"_Get some in Tartarus, a lot of shadows owns the skill 'Waste Money'…"_

"_That's a stupid skill to begin with…"_

"_It ain't for me…the more money I have."_

"_Wow, greedy person…"_

"_Don't talk to your older brother like that, lil' sis,"_

"_I—I ain't little, and you are basically my other self at the same age!"_

"_Yeah, but I already experienced this year ahead of you, so that means I'm a year older than you…"_

"_Oh just shut up!"_

_*SMACK*_

"_Ow…" _ Minato placed his hand on his face. _"Anyhow…we should get going, I'll meet you at Tartarus in the Dark Hour, don't let anyone see you…"_

"_Got it…"_ Serein nodded as Minato began to fly off with his persona carrying him away.

Serein looked back at the dorm, and was planning on leaving, till, she could hear the sound of springs,

_Sempai…?_ She thought as she began to look for his window silently.

Then, there he was.

She was just outside his window, watching through the small opening of his curtain, as his eyes serious, and his fists beating the hell out of the punching bag,

She admired that side of him,

The part that he would over come all fear, and fight.

……… she smiled as she watching him.

Inside, Akihiko suddenly felt so motivated for some reason, as he began to pick up his pace, as if,

…….

As if someone was watching him training,

Like giving him some support,

He paused as his eyes widened, he recognize this kind of feeling, "SEREIN!" his head snapped as he ran to the window and almost tear off the curtains from the window as he looked outside.

…………..

…………

He sighed as he looked around some more, "…No one's there…" he let go of his curtains as he shut the window, and scratched his head.

He didn't mind it so much, and began to get back in track, but the motivation somehow wasn't stronger anymore from awhile ago, but he still went on.

Outside, Serein was above his window, looking down at the window sill,

She looked up, and ended up again, her eyes lingering on the almost full, moon,

It beautifully lit the sky, as snow gently fell from the sky,

She smiled as she closed her eyes, and began to fly off, leaving the dorm.

+++++++++++++++Shinjiro's Room+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shinjiro closed the curtains of the window as he saw her off, and sighed as he closed them,

"Tch….." Shinjiro sighed as he leaned on the wall, while sitting on his bed, "….You could have at least…………told me."

And with that, the night began to befall upon them, as a new challenge began to arise, the members, of S.E.E.S.

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took some time too~, the internet wasn't working that well so I had to keep on waiting~**

**Anyhow! Reviews would do this writer some good you know! Everyone! Please oh please review this fanfic~~!**

**I would also appreciate it~~~!**

**Don't be shy to point out my faults to this! And tell me if there are things you don't get or if the story is getting quite off~!**

**And Minato just flipped Akihiko-sempai! O_O**

**Akihiko: Tch….my pride would let me remember that….**

**Minato:………………………………..-listening to head phones-…………….**

**Akihiko: When the full moon comes—Then we'll settle the score!**

**Minato:…………………………………………………………**

**Akihiko: -hits Minato's head- *BANG!* Hey! AT LEAST LISTEN TO ME!**

**Serein: -sighs-….Anyhow, guys, please just leave this poor fan fic a review.**

**Blackeclipse: Hey! What do you mean poor!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Day Without Them

**Blackeclipse: Alright~! Here I GOOO~! Onto the next chapter, and so the training begins~!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any creations of ATLUS or Shin Megami Tensei-sama!**

**Chapter 18: A Day without Them.**

It was early morning already, and Shinjiro was one of those who were the first to wake up, Akihiko was out to jog, Fuuka was in the kitchen finding some morning dog food for Koromaru, who was in the meantime by the lounge with Aegis and Raigis, having a conversation.

Mitsuru was at the sofas, reading a magazine, and beside her was Ken reading his colored comic,

Shinjiro was just coming out from his room and locking up his door as he tucked in the keys to his pockets, turning to the direction of the stairs.

"**Huh?—Shinjiro-sempai, I didn't know you wake up early….Good morning!"**

"?" Shinjiro blinked, the image of seeing Serein greeting him from the stairs together with the voice just disappeared,

He grunted as he shook his head, tucking both hands in the pea coat's pockets, trying to act as if it didn't effect him so much, further more he began to proceed downstairs, only to hear some of the conversations Yukari and Fuuka had,

"It's pretty quiet, isn't it Fuuka?"

"..Yeah, although they both don't say anything so much…..Ah!"

Fuuka gasped when she saw Shinjiro looking at them from the stairs,

"Um, good morning Sempai!" Fuuka bowed politely, "I didn't know you wake up early,"

Shinjiro didn't reply,

"Sempai…?" Yukari tilted her head to the older teen,

Shinjiro moved his head to look to another direction, "…I didn't know myself, I just couldn't damn sleep…" and he began to walk off to the lounge,

Yukari and Fuuka exchanged worried looks as they fixed up the table,

"*BARK!* *BARK!*" Koromaru greeted Shinjiro as he took a seat on the sofa beside Ken,

"Koromaru-san says, "Good day to you, Shinjiro-san"" Raigis translated with a nod,

"Good morning," Aegis also added with a slight smile,

"Whatever." Was what he answered as Mitsuru and Ken peeked from their reading tools, to him, he looked exhausted.

"Couldn't get enough sleep, Shinjiro-san?" Ken begins to ask as he placed the comic down,

"You can say that…" Shinjiro grunted as he shifted his position,

Ken grinned, "Me too…." Then a frown soon followed after, "Not after what happened last night…..it really made me worried,"

Shinjiro remembered, not only the incident, but that fact that Akihiko's punching bag being beaten into a pulp all night banged him awake, he wanted so much to beat the stuffing out of him, but he is fully aware of Akihiko's jab on his face,

"Indeed, it was both shocking for all of us," Mitsuru nodded, "But we all have to strive for what we can, for them to give us this chance,….They're doing this for us to become stronger than we were when Arisato was our only Leader…"

"I agree…" Fuuka nodded as she placed a tray with tea on the long coffee table, "For them to have experienced it already…..They're doing this just because they care…"

Yukari sat next to Mitsuru as she sighed, "Yeah but—I mean, quitting?—did they have to go so far?" a small pain was within her, as she remembered Minato leaving, then she begins to ball her hand into a fist, "Just wait!—I'm going to make Minato pay for making me cry so much!"

A weird look began to face her by her seniors, Ken and Fuuka,

She blushed, "D…Don't get the wrong idea!—I—I mean, Minato IS our closest friend after all!"

Ken just smiled, with a slight nod. "I believe so too, it explains why we feel as if we knew them too well even if we met,"

"Hmph." Shinjiro grunted as he looked away,

Raigis answered, "Yes, I have to agree, back when I was sleeping in the lab, it was a surprise for me to see another android to awaken at the sametime."

Mitsuru turned to him, "That is Aegis, isn't it?"

Aegis nodded, "Yes, back when it was only me, I have come to realize I was alone when I awaken, but now….It feels comforting to have another one who is like myself to be with me,"

"You we're like Raigis-san before, right Aegis?" Yukari asked, and Aegis nodded, "It's a good thing you're more mature, if you were still like that with Raigis around, I'm not sure if I can take the robotic tones and theories swirling in my head."

"By the way, when did you get so mature, Aegis-san?" Ken begins to ask her,

But Aegis casted her eyes down, but smiles weakly, "….You will all know, in time…" she begins to turn to her brother, "and so will you, Brother…"

"Sister….?" Raigis tilted his head, having no idea what she meant.

Aegis smiled, the sound of how he kept on saying 'Sister', reminded her about Metis when she was around, it made her feel happy, it felt like she had a family, and for her to say 'Brother' somehow made the weight on her shoulders lift,

She smiles, "Would you like me to show you around town once again?"

Yukari begins to clasp her hands with an idea popping out of her head, "Ah! Great idea Aegis!—Me and Fuuka will come along, since the whole night would be used for training, why not have some time to have fun?—We do need to get some our equipment, Minato has most of ours since he can use multiple weapons…"

Fuuka nods with a smile, "That's a great idea, I'll come with….and how about you Mitsuru-sempai?"

"Me?" Mitsuru asked her, she looked at them and smiled, "I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to come along, I do need to get some equipment ready for tonight's intensive training…."

"In that case, I'll come along too!" Ken smiled as he turned to Shinjiro, "You would as well, right Shinjiro-san?"

"Why me?" Shinjiro asked.

"Aww come on Sempai, give the kid a break!" Yukari smiled, "Don't be such a sour puss,"

"Huh," Shinjiro quirked an eye brown as he glared at her, making her retreat to her seat, he was a bit surprised, maybe he was used with Serein not backing down when he did the same trick.

"It is advisable for Junpei to come, in order to make things even, more females over shadowing the males is quite troublesome for the eyes of humans." Raigis stated,

"In that case, Koro-chan and me will get him from his room," Ken smiled as he whistled to Koromaru, who eagerly barked in excitement,

"I'm outta here," Shinjiro began to say when Ken and Koromaru went upstairs,

"But Sempai!" Fuuka called out,

"There's things I wanna do," Shinjiro said before he exited, "Don't bother getting anything for me, I'll older enough to get my own stuff 'kay?...See ya," then with that, he finally left the lounge.

_Sempai…you just miss her, don't you?_ Yukari said in her thoughts as Fuuka and Mitsuru exchanged looks, _…For her to quit S.E.E.S., it must be a shock to him as well as Sanada-sempai…_ Yukari looked down at her thumbs that were playing around, …_…Even I was shocked…_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Naganaki Shrine++++++++++++++++++++++++

Shinjiro was now ascending to the stairs, in his hands were a few flowers he got from a shop, before the clerk asked why he was buying them, he just tell her to mind her own damn business.

He looked to see that no one was there this Sunday, which was weird, there were people usually here on Sundays, but his guess was the chill from the air of winter and the up coming Christmas day was drawing to it's closest, although it was pretty much weeks and weeks away.

Wait, there is someone there.

But it was just a weak looking guy on the bench who was looking at the clouds as if he had apathy syndrome, but he looks very sad,

Shinjiro just looked away, minding his own business, maybe the guy needed his time, because he surely wanted to be alone.

He began to proceed through one of the graves that was there, and looked for the one nearest to a huge tree, he looked at it, it was a bit dusty, with some dried up leaves around it,

He crouched down infront of it, and begins to remove his beanie hat as he used it as a duster, removing some webs and dirt, then finally cleaning his own hat and placing it back on his head,

"Hey," he began to say to the tomb stone, "…Got some flowers for you," he began to bring it out, it was just a bunch of cherry blossoms, it was still fresh as the flowers radiated the color of bright pink and crimson red, "Sorry,…in this season they don't have sunflowers…..I'll be sure to get some next time,"

He placed it before the tomb stone and continue to crouch, looking at it, it began to hurt, and changed his position, making himself kneel with one knee up for his arm to lay,

"Sorry if I wasn't here for some time,….things happened you know?—A lot of irritating things…" Shinjiro said, "Aki's doing fine and all, and you're annoying twin like friend is off with her other self somewhere, but don't worry, they're doing fine too…..I guess."

He noticed that some snow was around the tomb and grunted as he begins to clean it up,

"Sheesh, where's the cleaner of this place?...Ah," Shinjiro begins to remember, _Oh yeah, she took a part time job here…huh?_ He thought as he shrugged his shoulders, removing some ice that got frozen somewhere at the tombstone. "Aki, sorry if he's not coming around to see you quite often…that brat is off somewhere, but I know he doesn't forget you…"

He scratched his neck awkwardly, "Geez, I can't believe I'm talking to air now," he turned his head, then looked back, "Gah, who fuckin' cares?-Sorry for the word,….."

One eye was closed when he muttered a bad word infront of the grave, "I never did get why you kept on haunting us,…..perhaps you're just lonely, huh?"

Silence was his answer,

"….I was supposedly to join you, for you not to be lonely anymore…" Shinjiro muttered as he looked down, remembering the time of October 4th, "…But then, someone just told me to live, and keep on living, not to welcome death so easily…And in the end, that 'someone' was the one who ended up, joining you huh?" he smirked a bit as he closed his eyes, "…Am I this pathetic?-To ask for death so easily as if I am simply giving up,…..but you know, I am thankful" he felt himself chill slightly, "…That you didn't really take her with you…'cause if you did,….she wouldn't be with me anymore….And, I would have probably be out of mind,…"

He blushed a bit, imagining this person laughing at him, "You must be laughing your own head off up there huh?—Well don't think I don't know, stop laughing!" he muttered, as a small chuckle came from his mouth. "…Y'know, when Arisato told us he had lived this life before she showed up, I did die…..but for him to get another chance…..was his chance also mine as well….?" he sighed as he shook his head, "Damn, listen to me, making myself sound so important…..But it is true," he closed his eyes, "…..Arisato told me, that I was suppose to die then, but for her to show up….I was able to live…" he slowly opens his eyes as he looked at his hands, "….And here I am,….I kept on asking, why did I have to live dammit?-What else is there for me to live for…?"

He begins to stand up while he shook his head, "Sorry,….all I've been doing is complaining….I'm alright now, it beats talking to the others and seeing their sorry expressions to me…." He smiled slightly, "…..I'm off, see you later, Miki….."

As he turned, something else caught his eye, another tomb from a far off sight, it was barely noticeable, since it was almost buried under snow, he reluctantly approached it, and found something odd, a name was there, peeking out from the snow, he didn't know why it was odd to him, but it urged him to remove the snow for the grave,

Make that, graves,

"?" Shinjiro's eyes widened, "This is…"

There were 4 graves all together, the two in the middle were small, symbolizing children as either ends were graves of an adult, a family?

He looked closely, and was a bit shocked, "….Hiro Aries, Yuki Aries, Himeno Aries,….and Serein…Aries…..!" his face went pale, did he just read the last one clearly, he looked at the last one again, and sighed, this was an older woman,

"Serein's family was buried here…?" Shinjiro muttered, _ I thought she lived somewhere else…_ he looked again at the names, _So, Serein was named after her foster mother, huh?..._

He looked at the name Yuki Aries, the boy he thought he saw by Hagakure which made the two argue for some time, although he had no idea who was really that boy was.

He looked at the one beside it, Himeno Aries, she was usually the one she always mentioned, "So this is her foster family…" he muttered as he cleared his throat, he shook his head with a sigh, "Why didn't she even come here…?" he looked around to find any flowers sprouting from the places, but he couldn't… "Sorry…..You're, uh, daughter is off somewhere….she's busy," he sighed, "Maybe you would have already known…"

It felt awkward though, talking like that.

"Uh, well, this must be weird for you, for a stranger like me to suddenly pop out of know where and clean up but…..I'm Shinjiro Aragaki," Shinjiro didn't know why the hell was he being so formal now, but, there was one thing in him, and that is a high respect for dead love ones.

The other part is that if he does something wrong,

Miki won't be the only one haunting his head,

"Serein…she.." he began, "….She's alright, she's doing fine is what I can say,…she's stubborn and a pain but,…..what I can say is that…..well…" he begins to blush a deep shade of red. "…I am glad to have met her….and not only her,…but Arisato as well…."

"That's a good thing to hear,"

"!" Shinjiro jolted as he jumped and turned to see who it was, "Arisato!"

It was Minato, in the flesh, and he was smiling a bit, his hands deep in his pocket, wearing his winter clothes, (He asked the permission of Igor to use the Velvet Room door as a secret portal) "….Good day to you, Shinjiro-sempai…"

Shinjiro regained his composure, "Why are you here?—Shouldn't you be off training like shit already?"

Minato chuckled a bit, "Not at all, rest comes first for us…..besides," he looked at him with his eyes, "…It is you who should need training,"

"Are you saying that I am weak?" Shinjiro growled,

"If I am being honest…..yes," Minato nodded as he watched the fist of Shinjiro tighten, "….I see you clean up Serein's family's grave site….."

Having the knowledge of him losing his cool infront of a gravesite ain't good enough, he was able to calm down, "….She's an idiot, why isn't she with you?"

"Oh, they're coming here as well…"

"They'?"

"We don't live in a fight so much, not every hour," Minato nodded, "…There are times, when we have to clear I minds, then we take action, that is why we have the day and the night…" he gestured his hand, "Simply put, Theodore, Elizabeth and Serein would follow her in order for us to fulfill a request,….we would train later on,"

"Whatever." Shinjiro grunted as he turn to leave,

"Will you tell the others that I am here?"

"Why should I?" Shinjiro paused as he faced him back, "It's not like it's going to change anything…..what do you want?"

Minato shrugged his shoulders, "I'm visiting my dead parents before they come along…"

Shinjiro was startled, "…What?"

"You heard me…" Minato sighed as he walked passed him, missing the grave of Miki, he approached another gravesite just a few graves farther from Miki's, he pointed to the two adult graves together, it was covered with snow as well, "….Here, see?"

Shinjiro didn't know what made him go over and look, and there it was, although the first names of Minato's parents were already faded, "Oh…" he didn't bother to ask why.

"Thanks, for cleaning Serein's family grave…"

"Why doesn't she do it herself?" Shinjiro asked him,

Minato looked back at his own gravesite, "…Honestly…..I don't know why she didn't."

Shinjiro didn't reply for that one as Minato crouched down and smiled,

"….Hi mom,…dad…sorry I took so long," he smiled as he begins to bring out some flowers for them, it was rare for Minato smile like that, and only for Shinjiro to see, but he didn't mind it so much.

"You don't talk so much. Don't you?" Shinjiro began to say as he looked away, "I can respect that…." He grunted as Minato looked up to his senior, "….but you said your good byes to Takeba huh?..." _Aki got the letter…and what do I get…?—This meeting?—don't make me laugh…_

"Sempai…?"

"It's nothing," he said a bit louder than the usual, "I'm off…"

"You aren't going to see Serein?"

"Hmph, why should I?" Shinjiro snorted as he took a step, and paused a bit, "Don't tell her I cleaned her family's grave,…tell her you did it or Aki, not me, got it?"

Minato tilted his head, "Why?"

"Ain't your own damn business, kid…" Shinjiro said as he walked off, "See ya,…I'll be sure to beat your damn face into a pulp tomorrow night, be ready…"

Minato watched him as Shinjiro disappeared by the stairs of the shrine, and Minato just smiled, "Same old Shinjiro," he stood up as he looked around and began to put up his cellphone,

****Riing, riing*****Hello? Minato?*** Serein's voice began to be heard from the receiver, **Where are you?—Elizabeth's getting all the food in here!***

Minato chuckled, ***I'm coming, I just went off to wish in the Naganaki Shrine****

***…Wish?—Are you alright…?***

"Yeah, I'm fine….I'll catch up, I need to go and see someone first,"

***You don't want us to go there?—We're almost done getting something to eat….AH! THEODORE! THAT'S MY RAMEN BOWL! *SMACK!* [Theodore's voice] OW…! [Elizabeth's voice] My, such delicacy of the Japanese kind…..I do ought to ask our master to consider having a Velvet Hagakure place…[Back to Serein] *sighs*, anyhow….Why didn't you want us to come there earlier? It was one of their requests..****

Minato smiled secretly, "Well, I just had some important things to do…."

***Important?—Meeting with a girlfriend or something…?***

"Nope, not a girl"

***Don't tell me—Minato you have a boyfriend?***

Minato snapped, "No I DON'T!"

And all he heard were laughter coming from the other line,

****I'm joking! Ahaha, just joking!...Anyhow, don't take too long okay? I'll be reserving you a seat before we get back to training…Bye!***

"Yeah, see you," Minato sighed as the call ended, he just smiled a bit, it was rare for Serein to even crack up a joke, "It turns out everyone's more emotionally stabled than before…." He looks down a bit, _I expected them to be like zombies but…at least they've matured enough…Hah, here I am sounding like I know it all._ (Which is precisely what it was though,)

When Minato said his peace to his parent's grave, he turned to also do the same to Serein's foster family's grave, they didn't have the same parents, Serein's family background was a bit different from his, and it would have been better that way.

He hasn't seen Pharos though, not so much, he wondered if her parent's end was like that of his own?

Minato shook his head, it wasn't his right to do that, even if Serein is him, she was still a single cell, living her own life, it just so happens that her destiny is his as well.

"Destined for misery, huh?" Minato muttered as he turned around, and looked up at the sky as the seasons changed, now was winter, and it was getting quite chilly, it was a good thing something existed that balanced it, and that was the sun.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted a branch of cherry blossoms wrapped up by a grave, a small grave, and he looked at it even closer,

He crouched, and smiled a bit, "….Hey,…" he said, "…Thanks for bringing Serein back…." All the things he got as a reply, was a soft gently cold breeze, when he breathed, he could see the air he exhaled before him, and closed his eyes a bit, "….Sorry if Shinjiro-sempai's like that…although, even though you knew, he's actually a nice guy isn't he?-The same thing with Akihiko-sempai…"

He begins to stand up and nodded to the grave site, "…See you soon…." Those words, as if fear was within them, he was sure what he have meant, and he, though, wasn't that scared so much of what he said,

Minato turned around and began to walk towards a young sickly looking man on a bench, and he smiled at him,

"Oh, Minato, how I hoped for you to come…" he said as his eyes closed with happiness,

"Hey, Akinari…" Minato smiled as he sat beside him, and Akinari looked at him closely,

"You seem to have made a life changing decision within your soul, Minato." He began to say it, "Although, I am amazed, I do not look like you are afraid….. I can see that in your eyes….."

"…Yeah." Minato begins to smile as he faced him, and he begins to pull out something from his pocket that stuffed it, it was a white sweater, "Wear this, you'll get cold…"

"Oh, I thank you.." Akinari smiled as he begins to wrap it around his neck, "The season is so cold, although I am surprised myself, for me to be able to see the wonders of this snow during winter,….. the soft water that showers the place, is as if we are simply walking within a sea, breathing in the cool mints of it's air,…"

Minato had a saddened look on his face, he knew Akinari long before Akinari knew him in this lifetime, he knew he hadn't much time life, and so did he,

Akinari had noticed this, "…Minato…..Every time I talk to you, it as if I feel like I am talking to someone who has experienced the same pain as me…." He said as he looked up at the sky, "My pen that writes numerous stories of my life within a fictional character that inspires to become alive, for my works, I would like for them to be finished, and I am almost done with it….and so is my life, and my pen that writes the life of my story." He began to look down, to his fragile hands that seemed to be withering as he speaks, "…Is there really something else that holds us?—For us to reach our end, there has to be something, right…?"

Minato looked at him, and looked down honestly, "I wish.. I can answer that myself,…."

"Hmm." Akinari muttered,

Minato sighed, "I only….have to do the things I have to do….and for my end, I'll just take on whatever is there in store for me….."

"And you waste your time doing the things you have to do, with me?" Akinari smiled gently,

And Minato smiled back,"…These are one of the things I have to do…" he sit back as his head looked up, "…I…only have a few months left…"

Akinari though didn't ask how did he know about this, although he did wanted to know why, Minato seemed to energetic and at times, even if he was quiet, he could see a future for him, but, for him to say such things, it was like how he felt.

Akinari too looked up, and smiled at the sky as a small warmth from the rays hit him,

"Sometimes…Life is more frightening than our ends…." He began to say, "For we all know how our end would be….but for our lives, our story, it is a different thing….."

Minato didn't reply to that, but he knew he was right, life was scary, death was scary as well, but it turns out that life is just fairer than death.

He didn't want to run away anymore, he got that already, (and also from the punch Serein gave…) he knew there's no point of being scared of the unknown, only to face it,

He just have to acknowledge, that he is not alone.

And all he just wanted to do now, is for the others to do the same…

Silence grew from both wise young men, as time flew by.

++++++++++++++++++++++++Front of Naganaki Shrine+++++++++++++++++++++

After a few hours, another face showed up from the stairs, it was Akihiko coming up into the shrine,

He panted slightly as he looked around, this time it was empty in there, "*Puff*…No one here, huh?" he began to pass the playground and pause, recalling the times Serein and he used to sit there and chat,

He shook his head, he had no time for reminiscing,

Just when he stopped, his eyes rested on the place where the graves were, and for sometime, he hesitated but, he ended up going there,

He looked around to see if anyone was there, but there wasn't,

Akihiko looked back at the small tombstone, "Hey, Miki…." He smiled as he knelt down, "…It's almost Christmas, you know?—Sorry if I wasn't able to come and visit you sooner….a lot of things happened," he said as he looked at the flowers, "…It looks like Shinji came here first,…..Guess there weren't any sunflowers for you, don't worry, I'll be sure to get you one next summer…" no reply, of course,

Akihiko just looked it blankly as he continued, "…You've met Serein, didn't you?" a weak smile came up, "….You must be laughing. Huh?, give your big brother a break…I can't tell her so easily,….not what's happening that is." He shook his head slightly, "….At first, I used to think of her as you, I got you and her overlapped but,….I know that's not the case, I know that already….From when the time, she died, but came back….it was like a miracle," he begins to smile more brightly, "…It's because you helped her, didn't you?...When you guys met…..You told her that you wouldn't stop haunting us, are you that bored?" then he casted his eyes down as he scratched his head, "I'm sorry,…..if I wasn't able to get you anything when we were younger…but I'll be sure to buy you a present this Christmas, …. And her as well…." he nodded a bit and smiled. "I'm off…..Sorry but I can't stay for so long,…I have to go and get my equipment, watch over us okay?"

He begins to stand up and smiles, "See you, Miki.." and just when he turned, his eyes landed on another grave, almost by coincidence. "?" and couldn't help himself but to go there,

And saw the family grave of Serein, and even almost freaked out, only to find out the Serein Aries there was the name of her mother,

"Ugh, I thought…" He sighed as he shook his head, "Sorry….um,….I'm Akihiko Sanada, a friend of your…daughter…." _So…these are Serein's foster family…_ he blushed a bit, having to meet her family a bit, it was also rather sad. "…Serein's doing fine now….she's with her, well, you must know, her other self….." it felt awkward, "….Sorry, I didn't even bring some flowers…." He sighed, he felt a bit bad, Shinjiro brought some flowers and he didn't, he didn't even intended on coming here.

"….Serein, she…" he mutters, "She's a nice girl…and she's very strong, you must all be proud of her," a small smile came from his face, "Although I may never understand her,…..I'll be sure to take care of her….that I promise…."

Alright,

Akihiko was now red, he was talking to stones and now, it feels as if he's asking Serein's family for a blessing!

"Gah, what am I doing….!" He stammered as he shook his head with embarrassment, then he noticed the time, "…Ah, I have to go," he paid his last respects to them and Miki's grave, and off he went, disappearing from the stairs like Shinjiro.

From afar, a brunette watched him leave as she held a broom stick, "….."

"What's wrong, Serein?" a voice came out as Minato came by Serein who was at the farthest part of the Shrine, cleaning up,

"Huh?—Oh it's nothing," Serein smiled as she looked away, seeing Akihiko come there, she only wished that she knew what he was sayings, "It's dirty here, I really do need to come here some more…"

Minato shrugged his shoulders, "I guess" then he turned to see Theodore and Elizabeth, planning to do something on the Relationship thing, where you can improve social links, "Hey!"

"O—our apologies," Elizabeth gasped as both of them blushed with embarrassment.

++++++++++++++++++Iwatodai Port Island Station/Alley+++++++++++++++++++++

"*Meow~*"

"?" Akihiko stopped in his tracks, as he turned his head,

"Ahahah, Taka, you're still hungry," a middle aged man smiled as he petted the black cat's head, they were seated on a bench when he approached the station,

"That cat…" Akihiko muttered, serving his memory, it was the cat Serein saved at the storm,

"Oh, you young man!"

"!" Akihiko snapped out of it when he noticed the middle aged man called out to him, "Yes?"

"You were with Serein-chan back then, right?" The man smiled at him, "Do you know where she is?—She hasn't been at work for sometime, is she alright?"

"I—I see, well, yeah she's alright…" he nodded, "Things just….came up…"

"Hmm," The man nodded, "I see….oh, and you must be Akihiko, Sanada-kun, am I right?"

Akihiko was surprised, "How did you know my name?"

"Serein-chan told me all about you," He smiled, and added with a chuckle, "And some of your fans works there…"

Akihiko sighed at the 'fans' part, "Oh,"

"She told me that you are a very nice person,…tell her thanks for Taka," the man showed the cat to him as the cat brought out a paw,

"*Meow~~!*" Taka mewed, seemingly to smile,

"Taka, is it?" Akihiko chuckled, "…No problem. I'll be sure to tell her," and with a nod, it wasn't long before the man and Taka had left,

Akihiko groaned as he scratched his head, "Why am I keep on getting reminded about her?—that's it, screw this..!" he said as he begins to jog,

+++++++++++++++++++The Velvet Room++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Um…." Serein muttered.

"…Uh," Minato muttered.

"May I know what is wrong?" Igor's voice sounded through the blue room, having some accents that freaked everyone out, his smile as wide as ever, and his eyes bulging,

Theodore was at his left side, Elizabeth on the right, both seem to be just smiling,

"…So, entering those doors…" Serein begins to point at the doors that were lined up at both side. "….If we pick the wrong one, we might end up in a different dimension…?"

Minato sweat drop, "Is this the assistance your going to give us…?"

Igor nodded, "Yes, precisely it, within one of these doors, you shall enter a room that is fit for you to train in, my assistants, Elizabeth and Theodore shall assist you there, and you shall fight against them….since fighting them might be like a practice in the battle you shall face…." He grinned creepily, "As you grow stronger, your personas grow stronger as well….and it is the same as my assistants….*chuckles*…"

Serein and Minato both chilled, _"DON'T LAUGH LIKE THAT!"_ they both gave out a mental yell.

"Please choose wisely, if you believe in your decisions, then without a doubt it shall come as expected….However," Igor held it with suspense as always, "…..If you don't, and doubt within yourself that you can choose the right door, then there would be drastic changes,….changes, or even horrendous events that shall befall upon you both."

"_Geez, thanks for reassuring us in that last part…"_ both polar opposites gulped, thinking the same thing in sync, they shook the thought of their heads as they looked at each other,

Igor begins to gesture with his hand, "Please, take your time…However, I cannot stay much longer…for I am needed else where, so please, until then, farewell."

"Huh?" they both said as they turned their heads and froze, Igor just vanished without a trace,

Igor is too mysterious, not to mention weird, too weird….. that it's scary…

"Now, Minato-sama, Serein-sama, if you will?" Elizabeth smiled as she gestured to the doors, "don't worry, on either side represents the other from the other side, meaning, if this wooden door leads to a certain place, then the opposite door of the same position which is also wooden shall lead to the same place…."

"Either way, please, Serein-sama, you shall decide on the left," Theodore pointed the side with his right hand, and then point the right with his left, "And Minato-sama to the left…"

Minato and Serein both looked at each other, and both nodded,

"…_Let's just trust in each other…"_ Serein smiled at him,

And he smiled back, _"…Yeah…"_

They began to stand, backs facing each other as they stood facing the opposite direction, and closed their eyes and take a deep breath,

Theodore and Elizabeth smiled as they stood by the ones assigned to them,

Serein's hands were entwined with his, as they become as one as they focused on deciding which door to open,

+++++++++++++++++Iwatodai Dormitory/ Lounge++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Everyone's here, right?" Fuuka called out as they all gathered in the lounge, "….This would be our toughest, and last battle we shall ever face….."

Mitsuru agreed, "Yes, let's make it our last…" beside her was Akihiko as always, his face looking determined, no emotions had struck him through, still remaining strong, standing behind him was Shinjiro, hands in his pockets, having the same resolve,

Beside Akihiko was Ken who was also serious, and on the opposite side, was the other sofa occupied by Fuuka and Yukari. Standing at the left end was Aegis, while to the right was Raigis, and beside Raigis was Koromaru sitting there, his tongue sticking out, being a dog as he is, Junpei was standing beside him as well,

"Has everyone decided, to still continue…?" Mitsuru asked all of them, "Once we battle them, there's no turning back, we have to swear not to go back in our words….and face whatever consequences prepared for us if we go through…"

"Of course I have," Yukari nodded,

Junpei too nodded with a grin, "Yeah, me too, there's no way I'll run away…"

"*Bark!*" Koromaru barked in affirmative, as Fuuka giggled,

"I'll take that as a yes," Fuuka smiled as she nodded to her senior, "I will do all I can!"

"Me too," Ken smiled,

Shinjiro smirked, "Can't wait to beat the shit out of them."

Akihiko grinned, "Yeah, I'm going to settle the score with Minato…"

Mitsuru sighed, "You two…!" somehow what the 2 tough seniors said didn't really sound at all right, but Mitsuru relents it and smiled a bit with a small chuckle, "…Me as well."

Aegis nodded, "Then it is decided," she begins to smile, "….Everyone, please do your best…"

Raigis turned his head to her, "Then what about you, Sister?"

Everyone turned to Raigis then to her,

"Oh yeah, aren't you going to train along with us?" Junpei asked her, "You can't just sit here and do nothing, Ai-chan…"

Aegis shook her head, "…I want to help you all train…"

Mitsuru shook her head, "But weren't you ordered not to interfere?"

Aegis smiled, "Minato-san didn't tell me about helping around training, and he gave me permission to become the last boss for you guys to train on,"

Yukari's eyes widened, "Wait, so that means, when we finished a block, are we going to…!"

Fuuka too was surprised, "B—But we can't do that to you Aegis!"

Akihiko though didn't mind, "There's no choice fighting it when we're about to go at it,…so let it go Yamagishi, she's helping us grow stronger, we won't kill her…"

Aegis turned to Akihiko, what he just said reminded her of the time when she did fought all of them in the Abyss of Time, and she smiles, "….Akihiko-san."

Shinjiro agreed, "Aki's right,…she's lending out a hand so let the robo-chick be,"

Raigis wondered what did that mean, but somehow he didn't ask what he meant,

He blinked, "Then, what shall I do….?"

Aegis smiled at him, "You shall be with me, Brother…."

Raigis looked like a little kid when he's eyes gleamed and a smile radiated on his face, "Me, fight alongside, alone with Sister?"

Aegis nodded as Raigis nodded back, seeming excited as he is, and it made Aegis feel happy,

Ken turned to Fuuka, "How many floors do we need to cover Fuuka-san?"

"If I recall correctly, we just have to cover 5 floors, the 5th being the Guardian Shadow, and other floors above I still cannot reach…" Fuuka said, recalling the time when she used Iona in Tartarus,

Junpei groaned as he cracked his neck, "5 plus floors huh?—And fighting Aegis and Raigis in the end, we have some training program going on…"

Akihiko seemed pumped up, "Glad to hear that Yamagishi, this will work out well if we work together, not to mention we might be able to grow stronger than them,"

Shinjiro shook his head, "As much as I hate to admit it, I doubt that'll even do…" everyone faced him, and before Akihiko got angry he continued, "…Look, Arisato has already a YEAR of experience, not to mention re-fighting the Full Moon shadows….and we all retained our level from before, so we only managed to pump a bit of strength into us,….Serein though is stronger than she looks, especially the times she got pissed off at the students back in school, she lets it all out at the shadows that she's scarier than Death itself…"

Yukari grunted, "…Sempai does have a point there, we may never fully reach their level….I mean, the power to hold multiple personas?—We can barely use one and we get tired after summoning them…"

Fuuka shook her head, "But, I believe we all can win!—we don't need to get stronger than them, just stronger than we are now, enough to defeat them!"

Yukari slowly begins to smile, "Fuuka…"

Mitsuru too smiled, "I agree….They are our leaders after all…..so without a doubt they would be getting stronger as well…."

Junpei grinned, "You got that right…" then he begins to sigh, realizing that this is going to be one hell of a night, "Dammit…." He sighed, "If we ever going to live through all this….I won't be scared of anything anymore…!" then he snapped, "It's not like I'm scared of something!"

Yukari laughed, "No one said you are Stupei!"

"EH!" Junpei blushed in embarrassment, "Ow, dammit….not to mention, I wasn't able to visit Chidori….I bet she'll kill me now."

"We have far more important things to worry about," Akihiko began to say, "That comes later, Iori."

Junpei's eyes widened, "I—I know, I know!"

And in no time, everyone started laughing at Junpei's reactions, even if Junpei had no idea what was so funny this time. Being the Jester of the group, it felt awkward being laughed at when you don't get what was so funny,

"Aw, man, you guys are cruel aren't you?" Junpei groaned.

"*BARK!*!"

Raigis translated that, "Yes, we are'…"

Junpei groaned again, his mouth widened, a sign of discomfort and disappointment, "Not you too Koro-chan…!"

After for awhile, the scene begins to change, as Akihiko looked at his red cellphone,

"A few more seconds…" He said as he put it back,

**11:59:55**

Everyone looked at each other as the time began to tick,

**11:59:56**

**_Velvet Room_**

The two polar opposites begins to open their eyes as the same time, their eyes slightly flashing red and blue as they began to take the first step,

**11:59:57**

Within the lounge, Akihiko began to tighten his gloves a bit as the clock ticked, silence overwhelming them all, Akihiko's eyes looked away,

**11:59:58**

At sync, both Serein and Minato's hands reached out for the cloth covering a hidden door, removing the velvet shroud, revealing a door that was similar to the ones in the Abyss of Time, if that's how you describe it in Minato's shoes,

But for Serein, she didn't care what it looked like as their hands both raised up to touch it.

**11:59:59**

Shinjiro's eyes too looked to the side as Mitsuru looked down at the coffee table, Yukari's eyes looked a bit worried, as Fuuka had an honest but determined look, it was the same thing as Ken, Koromaru just yawned as Junpei watched the seconds tick,

Raigis and Aegis both remained motionless,

**12:00:00**

At the same time, Serein and Minato both touched the surface of the door, and they were both engulfed in bright light as the whole room was blinded by it, Theodore and Elizabeth smiled as their eyes closed, as the light too swallowed them whole, their heads slight bowed down when they did.

**00:00:00**

**DARK HOUR**

Serein's eyes slowly opened as she felt her foot land on solid ground, and she looked before her as she saw Minato coming in from his own entrance infront of her,

Minato and her looked around at the room, the floor was checkered, and the ceilings were orange brown, with more blood drooping out, but it was huge,

They both looking around, both feeling the eerie atmosphere that befalls upon them, draping them,

"Is this somewhere in Tartarus?" Serein asked Theodore that came after her,

He bowed his head with a slight smile, "Yes, although this door is also found just beside the entrance way, opposite to the side of the Velvet Room…."

"In my time, this was never here…." Minato said as he turned to them, then to Elizabeth.

"Because our master has predicted this, and as the contract says, we too agree to give you all our power into helping you through your Journey, take this as a special treatment," Elizabeth smiled, gesturing with her hands, "This place may change form depending on some levels, if you achieve the first, then we go to the next…"

Serein groaned, as the door behind them disappeared, "Let me guess, we'll have to fight you guys?"

Theodore chuckled, "I shall be looking forward to our battle, Serein-sama…"

Serein groaned again, "I'm not!"

"But I've already battled Elizabeth….do I need to re-battle you again?" Minato turned to the blonde girl,

And she nodded,

It was Minato's turn to moan,

The assistants of the Velvet Room? Having all their Personas? Their Personas were their own power, their source, the reason at times into why they win, together with thinking, what if they decided to do copy cat? Then the battle will NEVER end.

"Let us start."

Minato and Serein blinked.

WHAT?

"!" Without warning, Elizabeth began to bring out her compendium and using it like a lethal weapon as she advanced towards Minato,

Minato was able to dodge as she jumped back, bringing out a sword that suddenly appeared by his side, "What the…?"

"Please do not mind it." Elizabeth said, before he knew it, she was already below him, about to take a sweep of his feet, and that's what happened,

Minato fell to the floor, and Elizabeth began to stand, raising her whole leg to slam her whole foot on his face, Minato grabbed his long sword and blocked it, then he began to turn, his feet making into also a feet sweep, making her lose balance as he tumbled up to his stance, when Minato looked off, he was already seeing Theodore and Serein fight,

_I guess, it's starting… _Minato said to himself as he lashed out his sword, ready. He was already getting focused.

Elizabeth smiled, "My, you just made your face even more handsome, Minato-sama…."

Minato began to advance towards her, making it look like he was going to strike straight then Elizabeth began to shield herself, he took this chance and turned to give her a back kick,

"Ah…!" Elizabeth gasped as her back slammed directly to the wall, she almost fell down, but she held her balance, and smiled,

"What this?-You done already….?" Minato asked as he stood before her, getting ready to stab her,

"My, this is now getting interesting" Just when the sword was inches away from her chest, she blocked it with her compendium, her eyes looking sharp as she began to flip forward, her legs making a double down kick,

Minato dodged it easily, and put himself on guard once Elizabeth delivered a swift punch to his chest,

He slid back, feet screeching the floor, still standing. _She's gotten stronger than before…_ he noted, a small crack appearing from the blade he held.

"Kh…!" Serein gasped as she was grabbed in the neck and got slammed to the wall, straight. She pulled her leg up over his shoulder, and turned her body to twist his arm and send him forward to kiss the wall, "Yah!" she was able to break free,

But Theodore held is free hand against the wall for his face not to slam on the wall, he pushed himself back, turning for a back kick which Serein braced herself, blocking with her rod.

Her feet too screeched the floor, as she was now back to back with Minato, _"Having fun?"_ she asked for a joke.

"_Oh yeah, tons of it…_" Minato replied back,

"HAAAH!" they both exclaimed as they charged at their opponents in at the sametime.

++++++++++++++++++++++Tartarus+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"**Don't mess with me!"** Akihiko glared at his opponent as he brought out his Evoker and aimed to his forehead, pulling the trigger as the silver knight, Caesar appeared, delivering Zionga to the shadow, and it just missed, "Dammit…!"

"Castor!" Shinjiro called out, doing a Fatal End skill, which ended up reflecting at him, "Kh…!—Damn bitches…."

"HUMPH!" Yukari inhaled as she aimed with her arrow and began to commence a piercing attack, and it was a direct it, "I did it!" she cheered as she pulled out 3 more arrows and fired,

****That's it Yukari-chan! Keep going!*** the excited voice of Fuuka called out to her, encouraging her,

"Keep going, Takeba!" Mitsuru cheered on as Yukari fired the last arrow to the last shadow, she was able to eliminate 2, 3 were left, and all were down. Mitsuru knew this was their chance, "The enemy's down!" she stopped before she asked a question, she forgot,…. There was no need for their Leaders' confirmation.

Everyone looked at her, and sooner or later looked back at the enemy,

"LET'S GO!" Yukari yelled out as they began to run towards the helpless shadows,

"You all shall fall by our hands!" Mitsuru too yelled out, as the party began to attack without holding back.

When the shadows were gone,

"Guys! Here comes some more company!" Junpei called out, noticing some flying, HUGE ravens coming towards them with some weird things on their heads. He guarded with his sword when he saw them,

Everyone began to take their places, while Yukari began to shoot arrows, to no avail, "Tch…There's so fast!" she warned them all,

"This ends now!" Mitsuru glared as she commenced mabufudyne, of course, she was one of the highest leveled members of S.E.E.S. "Such persistence…!" she sighed, seeing that it was to no avail,

"Tch." Shinjiro cursed as he raised his evoker, head high, and pulling the trigger, he was now all charged up, focusing on it even more sharper,

Akihiko was able to lower the hit/evasion and attacks of the shadows with his persona as Fuuka scanned the shadows by Mitsuru,

Ken tried Hamaon, but it didn't work, "Someone finish this thing off already!" he was getting irritated now.

Behind them was Aegis and Raigis, just simply watching,

"….." Aegis began to grip onto her robotic hands, as the sound could be heard by Raigis,

"Sister…?" Raigis called out, turning his deep blue eyes to her, but Aegis didn't reply, and he didn't say anything else as he looked back to the S.E.E.S. fighting it off,

Watching them as shadows and more shadows keep on coming, adding in numbers,

"They just keep on coming…!" Akihiko exclaimed, turning his head to look,

"SEMPAI!" Yukari screamed out

"!—GAH!" Akihiko was caught off guard, as cold winter ice surrounded him and broke before him, he fell to the floor, his body shivered from the coldness,

****Akihiko-sempai!**** Fuuka gasped,

"Hang on!" Yukari cried out as she healed up his health, "!" Her eyes widened as she moved back, avoiding a swift attack from the huge ugly bird, her senses were now working better than before, but she was worried about her sempai as she looked back.

"Akihiko! Stand up!" Mitsuru called out, battling another shadow not so far off,

Akihiko was trying, but without warning, the same attack just hit him, "Kh!"

Then it was going to repeat, he had that feeling,

"You wimp!" Shinjiro's voice growled as he went infront of the fallen Akihiko, standing the attack for him,

"Shinji!"

Shinjiro grabbed him by the shirt collar, pulling him to stand up, then he began to throw him off, "Thank me later when you kick some ass!"

Akihiko smirked as he returned to his stance, "Understood…" he turned back to the one that just hit him, now he was angry, "CAESAR!" he shouted as he felt a surge of energy run within him, the Zionga began to crash down, until it began to go up in volume,

"Oh my gosh!" Yukari gasped as she went away from her Sempai's attack, fully aware of her own weakness,

It went up in volume till it turned into, Ziodyne,

*****Akihiko-sempai! Please continue! You have exploited the enemies weakness!*** Fuuka cheered on,

"Let's go…!" Akihiko told to himself, repeating the process,

"That's good Akihiko!" Mitsuru cheered on as she twirled her sword and commenced a power stab on the shadow, pulling her sword out and kicking it with her point heels,

"Just to be expected from Sempai!" Yukari smiled as she began to use Diarama on all of them,

"Come on! 4 more left!" Shinjiro yelled out as he slashed another shadow on his side with his heavy battle axe,

"That's amazing Sanada-san!" Ken smiled as he twirled his spear and pulled out his evoker, doing a huge hamaon.

"*Bark!* *Bark*!" Koromaru, although they have no idea what he said, knew that he was also cheering them on, he was helping out with Junpei, who in the meantime has his hands full and only was able to smile.

*BANG!*

"Dammit..!" Akihiko cursed, the last one, he just had to miss, he began to charge towards it, fist ready as it was a direct hit, a jab, an upper cut, then he pulled back to charge it up in one fist, "GOOD NIGHT!" he yelled out, his fist slamming to the shadow, hitting it off balance, until in final died.

Just when it was finished,

****Everyone! Please run! I sense Death!***** Fuuka cried out, her voice was trembling again,

Aegis and Raigis both looked at each other and nodded,

"Everyone! This way!" Aegis called out to them, and they turned in surprise, "While you were all fighting, I had ourselves find the stairs for you all—please hurry!" and Aegis, without any other words, dashed to a direction,

"Aegis…" Yukari was surprised, but shook her head, she turned to everyone, "Come on! Let's go!" and they all got nods as they ran off,

Raigis was at the last of the line, making sure everyone was there following Aegis who was leading them all,

*shackle*

"Oh dude!—I hear it! I totally hear it! Oh man!" Junpei was already freaking out from the slightest clang of the chains,

Yukari was already scared, "S—Shut up Stupei! Just run!"

"This is shit! Why does that thing always appear!" Shinjiro yelled out, although he was pretty shaken himself,

*Shackle*

"Dammit…It's getting louder!" Akihiko noticed, trying not to lose his breath, running behind Mitsuru, and before her was Aegis, "How much further!"

"We're almost there!" Aegis called out, not turning her head as she began to pick up speed, "Everyone please hurry!"

****Everyone! Please be careful! Death is already on this floor! I'm not sure yet but it's coming…!******* Fuuka cried out in panic,

"You don't have to tell us that!" Junpei too cried out, "Dammit! Run! Run faster my damn legs!"

"*Whine~!*" Koromaru too didn't hid the fact that he was scared about this, him running by Shinjiro's side,

Ken was running to the side of Akihiko, Shinjiro wouldn't leave him out of sight, that was for sure,

But for Yukari, being one of the weakest members, "Kyah…!" she screamed, falling tripping in her tracks as everyone froze, and halted into a stop,

*SHACKLE!*

Everyone felt the atmosphere change,

****NO! RUN!**** Fuuka yelled out to them,

But it was too late, the ugly Reaper began to make it's appearance, going towards them, and going even closer to Yukari,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TAKEBA! GET UP AND RUN!" Shinjiro yelled out to her,

For her being the closest, she felt the draining of her strength from the Reaper that was now pointing it's long gun to her,

"No…!" Yukari screamed as she shielded herself,

"TAKEBA!" Akihiko and Mitsuru both yelled out to her,

*BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!*

A sound of rapid gun shots was what she heard, slowly opening her teary eyes, to see the male android before her, firing to the Reaper,

"R-RAIGIS!" Yukari's eyes widened,

Raigis's eyes remained serious as he remained on firing at the Reaper, keeping it busy, when he saw an opening, "HUMPH!" he shouted out as he jumped up and maneuvered in the air, turning to his side as his legs slammed HARD to the damn ugly face of the Reaper,

*ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!* it roared out,

Everyone was just there, frozen in shock,

Raigis turned instantly and ran towards Yukari, "Excuse me" he said politely as he began to hook an arm under her knees and the other arm behind her back, carrying her bridal style, "EVERYONE! PLEASE HURRY!" he snapped at them, seeing them still shocked and frozen,

They final got themselves together and nodded, running for their lives,

Literally,

*Shackles*

"Dammit! It's gaining on us!" Ken gasped as he looked behind his shoulder, running with all her can,

Until they finally found the stairs,

****Everyone PLEASE HURRY!**** Fuuka called out to them, as they made it to the room,

Aegis turned to see them one by one coming in, till

*ROAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!*

"BROTHER!" Aegis called out to him, seeing that they were the last, the Reaper was now behind them,

Everyone froze as they looked at Raigis who was carrying Yukari, "Tch..!" Raigis knew there was no time to dodge, he was between the walls, the space he was in now was a door way,

He looked at Yukari, and she instantly knew, "No!—Raigis don't!"

Raigis didn't listen, as he threw her to Akihiko and Shinjiro,

"NO!" Yukari screamed as she watched while she was on the air, she saw the Reaper's twin long guns behind the back of Raigis, and when she was caught by her sempais,

****No—RAIGIS! YOU CAN'T WIN! RUN! RAIGIS!**** Fuuka screamed as everyone else was too shock to say anything.

***BANG!***

**Again! I'm on a roll today~! So I'm off to the next chapter~! Mwahahaah~~!**

**Oh and reviews would be nice! Guys oh please review this~!**

**Shinjiro: Ugh…..Blackeclipse told me to tell ya all damn people…..that to review her other fanfic named 'Ocean's Soul' or at least read it…..Read/Review or DIE…**

**Blackeclipse: I asked you to tell to them nicely! That ain't nice! That's threatening!**

**Shinjiro: So?  
**

**Blackeclipse: Even more that they wouldn't see it!**

**Shinjiro:…OH….**


	19. Chapter 19: Unexpected Sacrifice

**Blackeclipse: Alright! Here we go on with the next chapter~~~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any creations of ATLUS, nor Shin Megami Tensei-sama….**

**Chapter Nineteenth: Unexpected Sacrifice….**

Everyone's eyes widened from horror,

Raigis's eyes widened, his light blue eyes glowed brightly, and the black of his pupil begins to shrink until it was gone, and the light or shine in his eyes disappeared, and his expressions resembled shock,

His body arched backwards, the riffle like gun went through his chest when it had fired off a bullet then went through him,

His hands flinched, as the sounds of a machine turning down came along, he tried so hard to grab the hand of the Reaper blindly, and when he felt something that felt like tissues, (human tissues) he began to fire,

The Reaper growled in pain as it threw him down on the ground,

"Kh..!" Raigis groaned, he was hit hard on the floor as he struggled to get up,

"**BROTHER!"** Aegis cried out as she finally began to move towards him,

Raigis's vision was already black and white, and a bit static, but he can see them all with horrified faces and his sister running towards him,

"I'm here!" Aegis said frantically as she tried to assist him,

"…**.S…s…t…er…"** Raigis's voice was already blending in with a mechanical voice that didn't sounded like his,

*****_**AEGIS! LOOK OUT!**_!***** Fuuka screamed,

Everything was going too damn fast,

***CLICK*** the Reaper was able to recover and pointed to Aegis's head from behind, and her eyes widened,

_Athena…!_ Aegis thought to herself, but she was too frozen in fear from feeling the gun from the back of her head so close that she can't summon.

"**AEGIS-SAN!"** Ken yelled out to her,

"**AEGIS! RAIGIS!"** Yukari and Mitsuru screamed,

"**SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!MOVE!"** Shinjiro growled out,

"**GET OUT OF THERE!"** Akihiko followed,

"***WHIMPER~~~!*"** Koromaru whined, all S.E.E.S. members couldn't move, the tense atmosphere that makes them all afraid was heavily in the air coming from the Reaper's presence, no matter that their minds tell them, their bodies wouldn't move.

"**!"** Aegis, now having the human traits could feel the fear so clearly as she can hear the trigger being moved.

***********AEGIS!*************** Fuuka screamed to her,

******BANG!*******

The sound of a gun shot echoed from the place, as everyone felt their breaths being taken away from their lungs.

+++++++++++++++++?++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"**!"** Serein and Minato eyes both widened as they stopped, standing beside each other as the two assistants appeared in sync,

Noticing their guests' distress,

"Is there something wrong, Minato-sama? Serein-sama?" Elizabeth asked them as they began to get off from the fighting stance,

Minato and Serein looked at each other, feeling a huge chill within them,

"….No…" they looked away from each other,

"_**It's nothing…"**_ Minato continued as he began to launch a strike to Elizabeth,

"!" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she was being pushed with force even stronger than before, _What is this?—This sudden urge of power?_

"Milady, if there is something wrong the-"

"**WE SAID!-" **Serein suddenly appeared from behind him and clashed her extendable rod to his compendium,

***CRACK!***

That was the sound of Theodore's feet being pushed down to the ground, and his eyes widened with surprise, "….Serein-sama…?"

"**-IT'S NOTHING!"** Serein yelled out, turning to kick him off balance and twirling her rod to stab his face,

Theodore grabbed it with his barehand as the white glove fabric begins to break, _Human emotions…?_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++Tartarus+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"…_**What….the…..?"**_ the shaking voices of Ken, Akihiko and Shinjiro was heard,

"**Whine~~!*"** the whines of Koromaru, his ears down,

"**This can't…!"** Mitsuru was speechless,

"**No…!"** Yukari's knees were shaking,

"**No way….!"** Junpei's eyes were widening as they saw before them, the horrifying scene.

"…**M—mmph…?"** Aegis's sensors began to come back into function, her eyes opened to meet her face close to the floor, the memories of what happened began to flood in.

Just when the trigger was pulled, Aegis felt her body being moved to the floor and her brother taking her place untop of her,

She was right, she could see hands on the floor, pinning her mechanical wrists to the floor as she moved her head to look up,

She saw Raigis,

Raigis's eyes, were showing signs,

Of shutting down,

"…_A_..**r…e**…._y_…**o**…._a_**l….ig..ht….s…s…i…t…er….?"** His voice was static, the final words as his voice was going deeper and deeper till the sound of all his systems shutting down could be heard,

The glow in his eyes finally turned white, and smoke began to come out from the headphone like things,

Aegis's eyes were too filled with shock, she saw the electricity within it going wild, and she looked at his chest, to see a huge hope that showed the signs of a big bullet hitting him, wires and broken machinery was visible,

Raigis was already,….

******NO…..RAIGIS! PLEASE! THIS CAN'T BE! NOOOOOOOOO!********* Fuuka screamed to the top of her lungs,

Raigis's powerless body began to fall to the side,

Leaving Aegis on the floor, too petrified to even move, then can still hear the shackles coming again, as the Reaper prepared to continue it's attack on her,

No one even said anything,

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Entrance++++++++++++++++++++++++++

From the entrance, Fuuka was shaking, _**"NO! EVERYONE! PLEASE RUN UP!" **_but she can see that no one was listening to her,

Her heart beat heavily, was there nothing she can do?

She's so helpless, she can't fight, she has to do something, but she can't go there,

She could only watch,

Her hands gripped hard to her Evoker, gripping it so hard, _**"Please….!—Oh please Iona…!"**_ she prayed out loud, **"SAVE THEM!"**

***BANG!***

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Tartarus++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw light engulfing them, glowing from beneath them,

***ROAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR~~~~~~~!*** **the Reaper began to shield itself from the intense light that radiated differently,

Everyone snapped out of it,

"FUUKA!" Yukari gasped, and without anything else,

Light swallowed them all.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++Entrance+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Before they knew it, they were all teleported to the entrance,

"W—We're safe!" Junpei gasped, looking around the place,

"Fuuka!" Yukari ran to her friend that seemed to have fainted on the ground, "Fuuka wake up! Fuuka!" Yukari was a bit relieved, "She's breathing…" she sighed, thinking that she might died.

It was a mess, everyone began to turn their attention to Aegis, that held Raigis's body, her eyes were full of tears,

Their position made it worst,

She was suddenly reminded of the time when Minato had said his good bye to her on the roof,

This was terrible,

"Hey…Aegis…?" Akihiko called out as everyone gathered before her, "Aegis…"

Aegis threw her head down to scream, her eyes closed shut and tears won't stop running down,

"_**!"**_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Next Day/ Dormitory++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fuuka began to come out of Raigis' door, looking to see everyone out there, worrying about him,

"Well Yamagishi!" Akihiko asked, "Is he going to be alright or what!"

Fuuka trembled slightly, but she sighed, "…I was able to re-activate it, everything was burned out, Aegis is now fixing him up…." She shook her head, "He will be alright, but he would be out for a few days,"

"S—so you mean," Junpei began to say, "He's like in the robot's version of a coma?"

"It seems like it, but he will wake up after a few days," Mitsuru slightly corrected him, she faced Fuuka, "He will, won't he?"

"Yes…" Fuuka said sadly,

Yukari sighed, "Well, this is good right!—A—at least Raigis is still with us!"

Ken also begins to smile, "It was heroic of him to risk his life for his sister…." But soon it changed into a frown as he looked down to the floor, "…I wonder if Aegis-san, is alright…?"

Everyone began to fall silent, who knows how she is right now?

+++++++++++++++++++++++===Raigis' Room===++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aegis was concentrating hard to do much more for him to get better,

She sighed, feeling a bit exhausted, but shook her and continued to go on with her, work, how could she stop? It was her fault, she should have summoned her persona to help him, but…

_No, what's done is done…Brother saved me for me to live, not to be so sad,_ she shook her head once again as she turned to face her brother, he was a total mess, he still needs some repairs for his hard-drive, and there are a lot of wires that needs to be reconnected, and all the things you can think of that was in him,

Of course, Raigis is not dead, he may not look like it, but he was built in a stronger version of Aegis, which she was glad about, Raigis didn't get the resistance of piercing attacks, even if she blocked it, the Reaper has some kind of power to make that an exemption,

"I'm…..Sorry." Aegis began to say infront of her brother, her eyes looking down, "…But…." Her eyes began to clench into fists, "….I promise, I will be the one to protect you next time…!"

Aegis never had a family, or someone like her other than Metis, her other self that have came back within her, she was her little sister then, and she did everything to protect her,

And Raigis was no different, and she was the big sister of them both,

What else would she feel but guilt?

But from fighting along time, she knew that being so sorry for yourself won't do anything but pull you down,

All she had to do, is make this fear into strength, this was no time to cry,.

Aegis looked outside the window, it was already the day of the final full moon boss, everyone was ready, after a long time of training, they were strong enough to defeat the shadow,

But hopefully, enough to defeat the 2 Leaders,

And she can't do anything to interfere,

Just like now,

"….." her eyes were hidden by her bangs as her head bent slightly down, her hand closed into a fist over her chest, as if a real heart was there, but all she felt was the continues motors and machinery vibrating that imitated a heart beat, but that didn't matter,

Just like before, she is alive,

And it is her job to fulfill the promise she has yet to fully accomplish,

And not only that, but another promise that she had made with her brother,

For him to be like her,

She just wanted her brother to know how it is like,

To feel,

Alive… to feel like Human…

…There really is no time to cry over things that already had happened…..

"I'm sorry"

Everyone turned to Fuuka, who was in return, looking back at them,

"If only I was even more stronger, and developed that skill any sooner, none of this would have happened…" She was still shaking, looking at her hands, "….All I could do was watch…"

"Hey, Fuuka-chan it isn't your fault!" Junpei begins to pat her back, making the poor fragile girl squeal from the sudden force,

"Don't do that Stupei!" Yukari hit his back with as much force as he did,

"GAH!—DAMN! OW! THAT HURT!" Junpei gasped, falling flat on the ground when she did it again.

Mitsuru smiled, "You are not to blame, Yamagishi…..we should be thankful, if you didn't have the courage to Evoke a skill that you won't know that would work, then we wouldn't be here…"

"That's right," Ken smiled, "I was amazed though, I never knew you can do that, Fuuka-san…"

"R-really…?" Fuuka slowly begins to smile, feeling the burden lifted,

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Akihiko told her gently with a grin, "Besides, now we won't have to worry about not finding the stairs or the Teleporter on each floor when the Reaper comes by…"

"Hmph, that damn bitch…" Shinjiro cursed, thinking about the humiliating thing back

then,

"Next time we see it…" Akihiko begins to grin, having the same idea,

Both Shinjiro and Akihiko punched a fist to their other hands, having a dark expression on their faces,

"**WE'LL KILL IT."**

Everyone sweat dropped as they slowly went away from the two.

The 'Killing Mode'.

Beware~

++++++++++++++++++++++++Naganaki Shrine+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Minato and Serein panted as they went out of the Velvet Room portal, and settled to sit down on the bench, they succeeded with the training, they barely did,

Their clothes were almost slightly torn, and they were completely worn out,

That night was too intense to be training,

"Damn…." Minato panted as the assistants stood before them, they looked PERFECTLY fine.

Serein complained, "How can you guys LOOK like you JUST came OUT of the SPA!"

Elizabeth smiled, "It is because training is the best exercise there is!"

Theodore grinned, "And also it makes us stronger…" both assistants gestured with their hands, the Velvet Room siblings,

Both Minato and Serein yelled out, "That's not what we meant!"

"Oh my, now you both look scary…" Elizabeth giggled, "Shall we go on and do a 100 round sprint around Iwatodai Port Island?—It's good for metabolism,"

"NO!" Serein and Minato both yelled out again,

Yeah, they were completely tired.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth and Theodore was exploring the wonderful and frequently occupied area called the 'Naganaki Shrine'.

Minato sighed, slouching on the bench as Serein crossed her legs, both beginning to catch their breath,

Until a short silence, as Serein casted her eyes down, "….You must have heard it, right…?—about last night…"

Minato's eyes move to her, the shifted down to the ground as well, "…I've seen what happened through Aegis's eyes, so you must have known too, right?"

Serein gave a weak nod, "…He will be, alright…right?"

Minato smiled slightly, ramming a hair through his long bangs, revealing his other hidden eye, "….Of course, don't lose hope on him that easily…"

Her hands clenched onto her skirt and nodded again, this time, it was strong, "Yeah, tonight's a big night, we have to concentrate hard….!" Her hands clenched into a fist, "Very hard!"

Minato looked at her, the expression was saying 'why the hell are you so excited about'? in a less rude way, "…You're so energetic…."

Serein smiled as he looked back at her, feeling a bit warmth from the cold winter breeze of the morning, "A few days before Christmas, right…?"

"Yeah…" Minato nodded, as he looked up, something didn't feel right, _'He' would have been here by now, and this full moon was way before this day…even the days are being shifted in this time…_ he began to close his eyes, feeling the snow flakes softly landing on his face, _…It's alright…I'm not alone anyway…_

Serein looked at him, her eyes softening as she also looked up at the sky, feeling the small cold snow flakes kissing her face, and her eyes slowly closing.

"Brother, why don't we go to the Iwatodai Strip Mall?—I heard there's what the humans call, 'Special Takoyaki…'" Elizabeth began to say, as always, looking very interested at it.

"'Takoyaki…'?" Theodore repeated, not hiding the fact he too wanted to try that unknown food that the humans eat, he smiles, "Yes, let us bring along Serein-sama with us…"

Elizabeth giggled, "You always say Serein-sama's name before anyone else…"

"!" Theodore frowned, his face glowing red, "Well, Sister…" he began to counter, "YOU always say Minato-sama's name first before anyone else as well!"

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to frown and blush,

After a starring/frowning/blushing contest, they proceeded to go to the bench in which their two most important guests rested,

Only to see that Serein and Minato's head were almost touching, their hair strands colliding, dark midnight blue gently to the reddish brown hair, they were both sleeping, their hands barely touching, and they were leaning on each other's shoulders,

"My, isn't that cute?" Elizabeth smiled while Theodore nodded, "It looks like we shouldn't disturb them….our roles are done for now."

Theodore nodded, "We shall go there some other time…."

Elizabeth, though she had forgotten and just remembered she wanted to go, just relented it and nodded, she began to snap her fingers, and the Velvet Room's door appeared, "I shall go on ahead…Brother."

"Of course," Theodore bowed his head slightly, as his sister went inside through the door, he saw it slightly opened, then closed. And a smile come from his face as he looked up, "…Winter…isn't it….?" He muttered, recalling the times Serein had told him some of the seasons, it had taught him a lot of things.

His golden eyes looked down to the ground, and sighed, as it transferred to his gloves then to her face, looked at her face, his eyes softened, as if the hard gold has melted,

He placed a hand against the bench to support him as he leaned down, kissing her forehead, she was surprisingly warm, and as he stood back up, his eyes were closed, and a small smile appeared on his face,

He turned to Minato's direction, eyes half open, and bowed slightly, with his hand on his chest, **"...We will be looking forward to your next visit….."**

He began to turn around, and enter through the door, leaving the 2 exhausted Wild Card wielders to their rest.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Iwatodai Dormitory+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As everyone begins to calm down, it was already the afternoon, a few more hours left, some of them were nervous, but who wouldn't be?—Except for Akihiko and Shinjiro of course, including Mitsuru, being the three older teens, they have a lot of courage within them,

Aegis didn't come out yet, she was still fixing her brother's hard-drive, it was a very risky task to do, a slight miscalculation from repairing it, and everything would go wrong within his body,

Junpei sometimes wished that, why can't one of their team members be a mechanic or scientist? That way, Raigis would have been fixed right back up, even though they weren't so close to him,

He is Aegis after all, and he's still their friend,

But somehow, they shouldn't be moping off for too long,

Akihiko looked into his cell, "2 more hours…" he told them, putting it back to his pocket, "You guys are all ready right?"

Mitsuru gave a nod,

"Of course I am ready," Yukari responded,

"Me too.." Ken followed, together with Junpei who was grinning,

Shinjiro was already cracking his knuckles, "I'm going to give them a piece of mind…!"

Akihiko smirked at his best friend's determination, he too wanted to get back at Minato for flipping him off in the Command Room, his pride really pounded on him there.

"So, when we go there, we expect to find them there, isn't it?" Mitsuru began to say to all of them, "Once we defeat them, we are in for even a bigger challenge,….Let us fight till the very end." Her hands gripped hard, "…After I knew about this, I will do anything in my power to prevent any deaths of love ones…."

"I'm with Sempai," Yukari agreed with her, smiling as well, "We were all given a second chance, even Sempai is now with us…."

Shinjiro grunted at that, even if he knew she was saying the truth, heck, he didn't care whether or not he would live or die there, but he would sound like a total bastard to her.

"By the way Kirijo-sempai, how did you become a part of S.E.E.S.?" Junpei began to ask, a question that was off the topic as always, "I mean, it's been bugging me but, you were the first of all of us here, did Ikutsuki-san bring you up?"

"Me?" Mitsuru turned her head to him, "No, that's wrong…." She shook her head, "My father and some other scientists went to Tartarus to investigate, and I was with my father then till one of our body guards turned into shadows," a hand traveled to her arm as she looked down, "I wanted to protect Father so badly, that I awakened to a persona, thus proving the point that persona users do exists,…..If I have never done that, none of you guys would have been here, to carry the same heavy burden…."

"It had to happen to someone," Akihiko began to tell her firmly, "It happened, no use moping about it."

"Besides," Shinjiro added, "If you guys didn't exist, then all of us would be shittin' confused of what to do when the Dark Hour comes and we're here, with no one explaining what the hell was going on…"

Mitsuru felt warmth within her, as a smile emerged from her face, and eyes closing momentarily, "…..That's right."

As the mood begins to lift, everyone found themselves chatting with each other, the heavy feeling going away from their chest,

As determination grew,

And goal quite clear.

**00:00:00:00**

**DARK**

**HOUR**

**########################################################################**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Or that it sucked, this might go through some editing soon~…. I have lots of things to do in School, so all my fanfics would be slowing down down,**

**Highschool~~! XO**


	20. Chapter 20: Expertus Ab Anima

**Blackeclipse: Hello there guys! :DD…..Here comes another chapter, and I struggled to even make this epic event EPIC….it's not easy, and I'm not sure if this chapter would be any good, =_=;;, but please continue to read it through! I would gladly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ANYTHING from Atlus, nor any creations of Shin Megami Tensei….**

_**Chapter 20: Expertus Ab Anima**_

_**(Test of Souls)**_

The atmosphere changed, blood seeped at the corners, the sea turned red, the sky, green, and the full moon, bright and yellow, time,… has come to a stop, snow seized, and….

Hearts raced.

The SEES, all gathered before the sight of their all too familiar leaders,

"…." None of them uttered a word at first, but determination and discomfort could be seen on their faces.

"So you guys did come…" Serein said, coldly, standing by Minato who was just leaning on the railings, headphones clipped on. Serein's eyes softened slightly, but her expression seemed cold and sad, "…Are you idiots…to come this far?"

"Perhaps so…" Mitsuru began to say first, "But—We refuse to have you both shoulder the rest of the ordeals….!"

"That's right!" Yukari supported from behind, "….We don't want you to be alone this time!—It doesn't matter if you guys aren't from this time, or if one of you are, or anything weird to that fact….We're your friends, Serein, Minato-kun!"

"…Hmph…" Minato let out a sigh which was both relieving and depressed, his eyes looked down, then went back to Yukari, which made her flinch to see the silver shine slightly, creating the illusion of blue.

Serein didn't want this, "…..Are you all sure…?" she asked them again,

Akihiko was already in his battle stance, "We are!" he said out loud, "...Besides, there's no way I'm going to lose to my lower classmen…Even if it's you guys…." Akihiko's eyes shifted to Minato, "…And I'm going to pay back that flip you gave me back at the dorm…"

Minato smirked as he finally removed his headphones and faced them, hands deep within his pockets as everyone got into their positions, Fuuka's persona already ready with an analysis.

"You better be ready for a world of hurt! Because we ain't holding back!" Akihiko called out to them, his eyes intent on Serein when he said that, his grip getting tighter,

"You bet shit we are…" Shinjiro cursed as he glared at both of them,

"*GROWL!*" Koromaru began to growl as well,

"….Let's do this!" Ken yelled out determinedly,

Aegis stepped back from the fight, taking her post behind Fuuka, and so, it finally began.

Minato let out an exhausted sigh as his hand went through his hair, "…You guys never did change, no different from my first year here…." His eyes began to glare at all of them, his expressions till calm. "….All of you, should take hold of full responsibilities of your actions…." He began to release his sword, his silver Evoker sparkling from the moon light.

Serein got ready with her rod, both of their eyes seemingly to glow at the moonlight,

And their voice, in perfect unison,

"_**COME"**_

"PERSONA!" Yukari began to call out her persona immediately, going through with the stragety plan Mitsuru had given them, she began to raise everyone's defenses, as to Akihiko, he lowered Serein's and Minato's defenses.

Shinjiro began to advance towards them, going pass Serein and directed his attack to Minato, Minato instantly saw it coming and dodged to the right, twirling the sword slightly within his fingers as he shifted to the back of the black to clash together to the hard blade of the axe.

From behind, Akihiko was already coming towards Minato with a fist up and ready, until he was suddenly kicked off by Serein when she delivered a back kick to his side,

"Tch..!" Akihiko gasped as he screeched the concrete floor, and going back up again, "CAESAR!" he called out his persona, and used a heavy Lighting skill to her,

She easily dodged it once again, and began to advance in lighting speed that Akihiko had to back up immediately before her dodge bladed rod was able to give him a nice gift across the face. Before Serein proceeded, she felt the sudden coldness around her as her eyes shifted to find Minato also feeling the same,

Then she saw Mitsuru, it seems she used a multiple bufu attack.

"!"

Make that, Bufudyne,

"Kh…!" Serein cursed as she fell to the floor, no matter how high leveled she was, her persona she held had the weakness with any ice attacks, when she looked up, she saw the tip blade of the Rapier going down towards her,

She instantly rolled and pushed herself up using her hands, her feet making a slightly turn to kick the head of the one delivering a blow, but Mitsuru was able to dodge in time.

Serein made another turn when she got up, and instead of her foot, her rod began to make two beatings at once, one side was when Junpei rushed up, supposedly to give Serein a genius-surprise-sneak attack from behind, only to have a huge fail.

The other was Mitsuru, as she slightly gasped in pain and retreated back, the damage was suddenly increased when Minato came from behind unknowingly and kicked her down, then he turned to block a heavy attack from Shinjiro.

Serein turned to block an attack from Akihiko when he was about to have his chance, "Stop doing this….Sanada-sempai!" she began to tell him as they clashed, "It doesn't have to be this way—Don't you want to live normally without us!"

"With you getting into my life—there's no way I could live normally after that!" Akihiko yelled out in return, as being a male, was able to push her back, both of their feet screeched on the concrete. "if you don't want us to be with you guys, then we'll force you to!"

Serein's eyes widened from what he said, why were they really pursuing this?

"SEREIN! LOOK OUT!" a call began to snap herself out of her thoughts as she recognized Minato's voice,

She turned to see a suddenly shroud of light around her, and these kinds of small seals,

_Damn it!—Hamaon!_ She gasped from the surprise, she turned to see it was Ken who had delivered the skill.

"Forgive me—Aries-san!" The gradeschooler said to her,

Serein cursed in her mind

Minato thought fast as he tried to fend of Shinjiro who was now,…

"Look here and not there you brat!" He yelled out, "Persona!" Castor began to appear, giving Minato 'Fatal End', Minato's eyes widened, there was no time to dodge.

"Kh..!" Minato gasped, his life was affected slightly, thank goodness of the training that was given to them.

Shinjiro's eyes widened, "What the?—You're still alive after that…!"

Minato didn't mind the senior's comment and ran towards Serein, throwing himself to her when the Skill took its affect.

"Minato!" Serein gasped as she was pushed down, Minato was able to withstand it, and something began to fall off of his small bag of items, it was the Homunculus. Serein sighed, "…It… sacrificed itself….?"

"It always come in handy," Minato said a she gave one to her, "…Shift your persona,…" and without any other words, he began to charge off to fight them off again.

Serein was able to stand back up, gaining focus,

*HOWL~~!*

"!" Serein felt a sudden increase of the temperature around her and instantly put herself on guard, just in time when Koromaru used 'Agidyne' on her.

*WHIMPER~~~~*" Koromaru whined, his ears down.

Serein couldn't help but to feel sorry for him, "Sorry—Koro-chan!" she began to twirl her rod to block Junpei from another sneak attack, then moved it again when he tried to hit back. Serein pushed him slightly when they clashed and gave him a run house kick, Junpei was able to dodge the first, but got hit at the second.

"Aw man!" Junpei gasped, "Come on Serein-chan! Not in the face!"

Serein's face remained blank.

She aimed for his face again,

And again, again, again, AND AGAIN

"HEY-HEY-HEY!" Junpei gasped, instantly rolling back, for Yukari to be seen already shooting 5 arrows at once,

Serein moved her rod, her fingers spinning it rapidly for the arrows to be deflected, then the air began to tighten around her,

"GARUDYNE!" Yukari called out her persona, delivering a huge skill of wind to Serein.

But there was no effect, the persona she held within blocked Wind attacks, and as she moved, her personas shifts and shifts and shifts.

Fuuka was already confused, ***No use! Their personas keep on changing that my analysis can't read it in time!****

"Dammit…!" Akihiko spat out some blood as he struggled to get up, "…There's no way we can stop that shift…!"

"Don't stop moving, or you'll stop moving for real." Minato muttered under his breath as he appeared before Akihiko, his sword gleaming as his stance took a stance for piercing his heart.

Akihiko's eyes widened as he instantly dodged it, he couldn't shield a pierce or else it would just go right through him, him brought out his evoker, "ZIODYNE!"

Minato's eyes closed slightly as lighting fell upon him, and Akihiko giving out a cry of success that it worked, only to find out that Minato had no scratched on him.

"Don't tell me—that you shifted your personas to block electricity!" Akihiko gasped,

Minato began to swing his sword inches away from Akihiko's neck, "…What are you talking about?—stay focused…" he began to grab his arm and twisted it slightly.

Instantly, Akihiko resisted the twist and grabbed Minato by the shirt collar, slamming him down the ground, and his fist up to begin punching his face down, but when he did, it missed by an inch when Minato moved his head, Minato began to lift his own legs and panted his foot on Akihiko's chest to push him away, and it did just that.

Minato was able to get up, only to again dodge something from behind.

An arrow.

Minato sighed as his eyes shifted to the archer, Yukari, who was panting. "….Yukari…"

4 more arrows began to fire as Minato stood still, knowing her, it missed.

He just stood there as they looked at each other, Yukari was already trembling,

"Minato-kun…please…" She began to charge up 5 arrows to her bow, "…Let us be with you all!—It doesn't have to be this way…."

"It has to." Minato shook his head, then arrows began to fire at him, but again, it was poor in the aim, "….Why are you missing in purpose?"

"And why are you just standing there?" A rough voice said.

"!" Minato instantly turned around to see Shinjiro's axe raised up to cut him down, his sword's blade would be destroyed if he would block, so he decided to grab it by the handle.

"What the!" Shinjiro's eyes widened, before he was able to get his evoker, Minato kicked him straight in the abs, the tough senior's feet screeched the concrete floor of the bridge. Then he heard a glass break, when he looked back up to Minato, there was no persona.

***Again!—They shifted their personas again!*** Fuuka alarmed them, ***…This is not good….I don't detect any weaknesses from both of them!****

"Tch….You gotta be shittin' me!" Shinjiro cussed as he stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Minato dropped the axe and used his foot to push it to Shinjiro, who was now surprised, "..What the…?"

"Pick it up-Or are you giving up already?" Minato tilted his head as he sighed in boredom, "…I was expecting more challenges here…"

"You better keep your pile-hole shut!" Shinjiro glared at him as he summoned his persona.

Meanwhile, Mitsuru was fending off against Serein, who was also taking care of the synchronized attacker from her other side, who was Ken, Yukari was healing up Akihiko and Junpei at the meantime.

"Hah…! Huh!" Serein let out, turned here and there as the blades at the end of her rod clashes from sword to spear, her arms and fingers moving none stop, her hair flashing out beautifully as she tried to keep focus. _There!_ She signaled herself; once she would an opening, she placed her rod at the same direction of her elbow to thrust it directly to Mitsuru and her other side, her leg extended to kick Ken away, and she did just that.

"GAAHH!" Ken gasped as he fell down to the ground,

"Kh..!" Mitsuru's rapier's blade broke as she fell off, "…this can't be….!" Mitsuru began to struggle with her evoker, her eyes set on Serein, who was just.

Standing there,

Waiting.

_Strange…_ Mitsuru, being the keen observer, told herself as her eyes shifted to Minato, who too, knocked both male seniors down with one blow, and just stood there, waiting for them to stand up.

Both Leader's evokers were at their hostlers, but, none of them were using it.

And, they just wait for them to stand up.

_Why…?_ Mitsuru asked herself as she stood up, "…Why won't you both use your evokers?"

Serein just looked at Mitsuru, her face showed impassiveness, no one responded to Mitsuru's question.

Although Fuuka seemed to understand, ****I see!—So they're using their persona's status as defense…..and not for attacking…!*****

Junpei smirked, "Boo yah!—So~...Sempai, you found a way to smack em down right!"

Mitsuru shook her head, "Unfortunately, no….I was just clearing up that fact…"

Junpei was extremely disappointed, "Wha..?—Oh come on!—Are ya tellin' me that this damn battle won't end!"

"…_**Give it up…SEES."**_ The Original Leader began to call out to them, giving all action into a stop as they turned their attention to him, _**"…..Why fight when you know it would only give you sadness?—How many times do I and Serein have to tell you that being with us will be the most regrettable decision you ever made in your lives?"**_

********Minato-kun….….******* Fuuka's voice showed sadness as she looked upon them, her friends.

"What's the point?" A voice called out as they turned to see Shinjiro, who was the one who said that, "…Whether you brats like it or not,….We always got your back, plus, expecting us to just abandon you all just because we're so weak?—Don't give us that shit."

"Shinji's right," Akihiko said firmly, "…How many times do we have to tell you both?—We don't want to abandon you!"

"Please reconsider, Serein, Arisato…" Mitsuru said as she sighed, "…We may not be so knowledgeable about the future, nor the past, and not even the present as both of you are….But we are knowledgeable to make our own decisions and take full responsibility…"

"I agree…" Yukari called out to them, _**"…Are you trying to writhe us from our rights to choose or make our own decisions!"**_

Minato and Serein's eyes widened, as they looked at her, they never expected that.

"We don't want to fight you—But you want us to fight you guys!" Yukari began to cry out, **"WHAT SORT OF FRIENDS ARE YOU! DON'T AVOID THE FACT THAT WE'RE IN THIS TOO!"** then they saw something that they never expect to see Yukari do infront of everyone.

To cry.

And within Minato and Serein, it shook them, and it hurt, but they tried to keep it still,

"I—I feel the same way too!" Ken began to yell out, "I—I maybe just a kid, and not be so smart-But it doesn't take a Highschooler to see that this is all wrong!"

********I agree with Ken-kun as well!**** Fuuka began to cry out, her persona vanishing, "Supporting my friends to fight against each other!—I WON'T DO SUCH A THING!—This isn't a way to solve a problem between friends!"

"Fuuka-san…." Aegis muttered as she stood among of them.

"*BARK~! BARK!*" Koromaru began to bark at them, running towards Minato and Serein, not fearing that they might attack him, and just rub his body to their legs and running around them in circles.

"I don't need to understand dog talk to figure out what Koromaru's saying…" Shinjiro smirked as he lowered his guard. Akihiko, nodding in agreement beside him.

"Everyone feels the same way—Serein-chan, Minato…." Junpei grinned, teeth baring, "We don't have to prove ourselves to be friends with you—or that would be something that isn't worth doing….Do you think we would have still come here to face you if we didn't want to be with you?"

"…." Serein let out a heavy sigh, gripping onto her rod, "…Why are you all….?"

"…So damn…stupid…?" Minato continued, a hand on his head, feeling a huge headache coming up.

"Well—that's how we are…" Akihiko smiled at them.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Yukari wiped the tears as she begins to smile.

Junpei nodded with her, "We're buddies—Partners to be exact!—When we fail, we fail together!" everyone sweat dropped as they looked at Junpei, way to kill the mood, but then he made up for it before there was any comments. _**"And when we succeed, we succeed together…."**_ Everyone begins to smile at each other as Junpei laughed, "What?—You all thought I was going to say somethin' stupid huh? Well—Junpei Iori is more than what meets the eye!"

"Junpei-kun…." Fuuka smiled, giggling slightly at his words, "Yes, I agree with that too—Right, Aegis-san?"

Everyone turned to look at Aegis, and smiled, as she did as well, she nodded, "…Yes…"

"Although what Stupei said was corny…" Yukari muttered.

Minato and Serein looked at each other, and they both sighed, dropping their weapons as they smiled slightly, "What did we do to deserve them as friends?" they both asked each other.

"Well, you just have to deal with it—cause we're the best there is," Junpei added on.

"…Hmph." Minato snorted as he faced him, "…Guess idiots stick together huh?"

"Ya bet!"

"Well I'm not an idiot….and you're the only one so—Go and jump off the bridge,"

"HEY!"

At once, everyone began laughing, and from the moment on, the battle ended, with no winner nor loser, and the Leaders came back to them, being suffocated by their teammates.

However, it was short lived,

"!" Fuuka jolted as she let out a shriek, everyone turned to her in surprise, and she continued, "T—they're here!—The other two Stregas!"

"Oh, how interesting…" Takaya smiled as they appeared before them, "…So you have come, and you must already know fully well why we are here as well…"

"So they did come" Akihiko growled as his and Shinjiro's face darkened.

"**Those sons of bitches!"** Shinjiro and Akihiko both yelled out, woah, did Akihiko cuss!

"Well said," Minato nodded as he patted Akihiko's shoulder, his face also darkening, **"I'll make them experience a load of shit—for doing that to Serein…"**

And at once, the 3 men began to eminate this dark and death-defying aura.

Serein blinked, Minato looked cool, but, did he too—just cursed!

"Oh shit…" Junpei sweat dropped, "They're really mad now…!"

"Oh yeah!—Go and beat the heck out of them!" Yukari began to support them as Mitsuru nodded.

"I'll give them a violent execution!—Even more violent than the ones I normally do…" Mitsuru glared at them.

"It was nice knowing—Oh wait…no…." Aegis shook her head, "…..May your deaths be painful…." she corrected, smiling slightly.

Serein sweat dropped, "And what?—I don't have a say in anything?"

**+++++++AFTER A BLOODY AND THE MOST GRUESOME AND VIOLENT BATTLE LATER…..++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

"How can this be…!" Takaya, well, he looked ugly now with all those wounds, "…it seems I have underestimated your power….."

"Are you guys seriously know what you're doing!" Jin snapped at them, "We're different from you both!—We have to force our personas out…"

"?—What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked,

"Keh, didn't your ol' pal tell ya?" Jin looked at Shinjiro, as Shinjiro returned with a glare, "You have no idea what you both are doing….Don't you know that once the Dark Hour is gone, so will our power?—Do you not know that once that happens then th-"

"Jin, that's enough…" Takaya said to him as he tried to get a hold of himself, "…Once the Dark Hour is gone, then so will our power, that is correct—And so this body, will be of no use,…what is the point of living with out it?" Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Takaya point his gun at the side of his head.

Everyone except for Aegis and Minato who remained calm, but alert at all times,

"!—TAKAYA!" Jin gasped as he grabbed the arm that held the gun to his head, and he threw it away,

"!—What do you think you're doing…!" Takaya yelled out furiously,

"I'm sorry" Jin muttered, "But those are your words—not mine…"

"Jin!" Takaya said, but chose not to struggled as Jin began to pull them towards the railing.

"Fine, you win…you get your wish…" Jin began to tell all of them, "So go off…do what you came here to do."

"Wait…what are you both doing!" Serein called out to them as Jin glared at her,

"We rather die than surrender to the likes of you!" Jin growled, as his eyes flashed before everyone, **"…Take a good look—Because this is how we live!"**

"WAIT!" Yukari and Serein both yelled out to them, but it was too late, they both jumped off the bridge.

Disappearing within the sea of blood, from the height, they would probably be….

"They….jumped…." Fuuka shook in shock as everyone fell silent, Junpei cursing,

"Those idiots…" He muttered,

"It's their decision, don't let it faze all of you…" Minato said before Akihiko had the chance to say it before. Minato held the hand of Serein and they looked at each other, "…We both came here for something far more important…plus, we will see them again."

Everyone turned their attention to Minato, "…Trust me."

"….Trust you, huh?" Shinjiro muttered angrily, but sighed, "…Huh…"

"I guess, that's probably the reasons why, you were the leader in the first place…" Junpei begins to grin, as the uneasiness went away from the air.

Then they heard a loud growl from afar, and the SEES all looked to see something huge hovering in the air, the full moon glowing from the background,

"Everyone…please get ready!" Fuuka called out to them, as determination was shown among them all.

…_It's just not me anymore…I know that now._ Minato thought to himself, resisting to smile so much about it, _This feeling…You can't find it anywhere, but here…_

The grip of Minato began to tighten to Serein's hand, as the bi-polar difference of them both, showed no distance, it didn't matter from how different they are, they were all the same, and having the same goal.

And that was enough to show, that even along with Aegis, it existed.

"Let's go…" Minato began to say as everyone charged to the location, looking above them, the supposed last shadow that would be a turning point, "After this battle—Even harder challenges will come, you all know that?"

"Of course," Yukari answered him first as everyone nodded.

*****Everyone please get ready!...*** Fuuka called out to them in full momentum, ****This battle would be the turning point, as to what Minato-kun said!—I'll be doing everything I can from here! Just promise me you all would be careful!****

"We will Fuuka-san," Aegis nodded as everyone took their battle stance.

And the battle began.

The shadow began to be alerted by their presence and began to proceed below, pounding on the ground as 3 statues/shadows rose from the ground,

Minato instantly gave Fuuka the call to scan them all, and ordered Akihiko, Koromaru and Mitsuru to get rid of it, while Ken and Shinjiro took care of the other shadows that would be used later as a bomb.

"Yukari—try to reach the shadow with your arrows and wind attacks..!" Minato called out to her as he helped the rest,

"Roger that!" Yukari called out as she pointed 5 arrows and shoot it simultaneously at it, but it wasn't able to connect, it just hovered higher and higher, "Ugh!—It's too high!"

"PERSONA!" Akihiko called out his persona as he halved the life of the 2 statues, "MITSURU! NOW!"

"OBEY MY COMMAND!" Mitsuru pulled the trigger as she began to give out Mabufudyne to the remaining two that didn't have any resistance to Ice, and once it was gone, the 12 shadow began to flinch, and fell flat on the ground, just in time when Shinjiro and Ken finished off the Maya.

Minato and Serein both called out, "EVERYONE….ADVANCE!"

And so everyone did, giving all they got to kill the damn 12th shadow, only to have shortened its life slightly,

"Tch,….." Minato muttered, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Fuuka—scan it now!" Serein commanded since it was now in her range,

****Roger!**** Fuuka said as she did, ***…It's no use—it had no weakness!***

"And I thought you guys were a pain…" Shinjiro groaned as he pulled out his evoker, "CASTOR!"

*BANG!*

Even with Fatal End, it wasn't able to deliver heavy damage,

"I won't lose to this!" Akihiko growled as he charged towards it with his fists, only to jump back with the huge hand lashing out. "Tch—it's up!"

Mitsuru tried to ailment skills as Akihiko proceeded with status lowering skills, by their own actions and orders from their Leaders, Ken began to do 'Spear Master' against it, while Shinjiro kept on using heavy damage attacks to shorten it's life before it had it's turn.

Yukari used Garudyne, but it wasn't big on the damage either, it was already taking a long time, and they only managed to cut it in the middle of its life.

"Dammit—Come on…finish it!" Shinjiro said impatiently, Castor was already doing the same skill again and again, but it was like 1 % of damage, "Shit—What a tough bastard!"

"Phew, I know what you mean, Sempai…" Junpei sighed, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

Minato tried not to mind their complains as he kept an eye out for Serein who was commanding the group into destroying the shadows on the ground, then he heard the 12th shadow grunt as he faced it, he saw it casting something to the Maya,

His eyes expanded, it was the bomb, "Everyone!"

Everything suddenly went too fast, the Maya looked like it was going to explode, doing the 'Sacrifice'.

Serein heard him and looked, instantly understanding what it meant, "EVERYONE! SHIELD YOURSELVES!" she cried out to them.

Yukari, who was the nearest of the Maya was caught of guard as the light began to shine brightly, she was frozen in shock and fear.

"TAKEBA!" Mitsuru called out to her.

But…

*******NOOO! EVERYONE LOOK OUT!***** Fuuka cried out to them,

***!***

Yukari felt her back hurt as she looked up, to see Minato supporting himself ontop of her, and he was bleeding, his hands were bleeding, and so was his back.

"MINATO-KUN!" Yukari gasped as everyone froze in fear, it was like De Ja Vu to them with Raigis.

And that, scared Aegis, "MINATO!" She called out as she ran towards him, kneeling beside them, Serein soon catching up, Minato's back was torned, a big wound, and it was bleeding, his hands were all bloody, and a trail of blood was seen dripping from his mouth.

Yukari was shaking as the seniors and Ken, together with Koromaru and Junpei were both in shock.

Yukari instantly got her evoker, "I—Io!" she called out, healing the wound before it got worst, and she sighed from relief when she did. "Minato!—Minato-kun!"

Minato was able to get back to his senses, he blinked seeing Yukari below him, his eyes softened as he sighed, he bent down to her, "…Always be alert…" and he stood up with the help of Aegis and Serein, he reassured them he was alright, and the two went off to fight.

Yukari seemed flushed as she stood up, noticing he was bleeding slightly on his hands again, it made sense, she was too focused on the back wound, that she didn't focus at his hands. Weirdly enough, she hesitated, but began to hold his hand from behind.

Minato had no reaction as his eyes looked intently upon the 12th shadow,

"…..I won't be able to heal you…" Yukari began to say, as the touch of her hand healed the wounds of his hand, the blood disappearing. "…If you die…" she continued.

Minato's face didn't change, but something within him, somehow,….gave him a push.

He jerked his hand away as he took a step forward, "…I know…" he said.

Yukari's eyes looked at him, then looked down, all she had to do, is believe in him and her.

They won't die…

…right?

"Ooooh dude! It's going to attack is now! It's coming down here now like an eagle!" Junpei cried out in panic, Shinjiro, on the other hand was getting annoyed.

"Thanks for pointing that out to us," He muttered angrily at him.

"We have to plant one more attack before it has its turn!" Serein said as she stood tall, "…..Just one more attack…"

"But it's too high up now, and it's gaining altitude…" Mitsuru observed, as she was pulled up by Akihiko, Yukari healing her in the process as Koromaru growled at the shadow, Ken standing beside him.

Minato stood beside Serein, as they both looked at it, "…We'll think of something…" he told her, and she nodded back.

Minato looked at her, and they both smiled, "I got it." Serein said to him as she pulled out her persona, "SUZAKU!" she called upon a new persona, a beautiful Phoenix appeared before her as everyone gazed at it.

Minato took the chance and grabbed Junpei's sword, (since his broke when he defended Yukari)

"Hey!" Junpei called out.

"I'm borrowing this" Minato said, running back to Serein as Serein was now standing on the back of the persona.

******NO WAY! THEY'RE GOING TO RIDE A PERSONA!***** Fuuka was struck with awe, as everyone was lost in words.

Aegis was just smiling, watching them as Minato rode on as well and they flew towards the 12th shadow.

It was coming closer and closer, the fiery glow left sparks from its own tail, the Suzaku, a beautiful bird. And the determination of Minato and Serein was clearly reflected.

"**Now…"**

A voice began to be heard, as they both, knew the voice very well.

Minato began to pull his Evoker, as Serein controlled Suzaku to go forth.

"…**It ends here…"**

***BANG!***

At once, the shards of glass glowed as another persona appeared before Minato, the persona with 8 coffins around it, with a long sword, and the feeling of death with it.

The persona both Serein and Minato knew, so well, it was the Shadow that came out of their persona, Orpheus, at the first time they ever summoned.

The persona, of the two that seemed to share so much similarities, as the screams and groans from the 12th shadow echoed through the Dark Hour.

From below, everyone watched, gazing at the scene of the two, the two polar difference, the two opposite of each other, yet they seem so alike, as if the gap between them has been filled, the fiery sparks of Suzaku replaced the bloody snow fall, the glowing blue shards of glass came with it, as both eyes glowed, and the scene before them, was the huge, yellow, full moon of the night.

_Iwatodai Dorm/Raigis's room_

The sound of machinery began to echo, as the mechanical fingers flinched, and eyes slowly opened, irises glowing and pupils adjusting, as Raigis's head turned to the window, giving him a full view of the moon.

"….." his mouth slowly opened without him knowing.

_Serein-san…_

___Moonlight Bridge_

"…**.." From somewhere, the boy with cerulean eyes smiled, then frowned, as the 12****th**** shadow dissolved within the night, and both personas disappeared from its turn.**

"We…" Serein muttered, feeling Suzaku disappearing when she felt the pangs of exhaustion, that summoning took all her SP, and now she was feeling the after effects.

Thanatos disappeared as well since he had no more orders to follow,

And they both fell through the long and vast air around them,

Serein looked down to see Minato, arms open and he seemed to smile, willingly to catch her, or rather… accept her.

Her eyes shifted as if time slowed down as they fell, her friends, SEES, that she wanted to abandon for their sake, was running towards them, calling both of their names,

She looked at them, wanting to yell, saying, 'Oh shut up', but no, she didn't do that this time,….she

…she smiled…

Her eyes grew heavy, as she felt herself on Minato's chest, both not having a care in the world that they were close into certain death when they hit the ground.

But….that was none of their concern anymore….

"HOLD ON! JUNPEI GOTCHA!" Junpei yelled out, but before he jumped, "BWAH!" he got hit by Aegis that darted ahead, however, she wasn't that quick enough to be able to bring up the power into her arms.

Once she caught them both, the combined weight was a bit too much, causing her to fall to the ground.

"A—AEGIS-SAN!" Fuuka gasped, as she knelt beside her, Aegis managed to smile, giving a nod to say she's alright.

"…Huh…..So they are heavy…" Shinjiro muttered as everyone went around their Leaders.

"….They did it…" Akihiko began to shake his head, and smiled, "We all did…"

"…This is merely just the Beginning," Mitsuru stated, but then never resisted to smile. "…But…That's just not the case anymore…."

"Yeah…" Yukari nodded, "…As long as we have each other…"

"Aww, this is all to sweet huh?" Junpei grinned, ruining the mood, "Well, the hell! That was so freakin' awesome! Wooowee! I just wished that I took a photo of that and put there, "EPIC END OF THE 12TH BOSS SHADOW!" or! OR! "VICTORY BEFORE THE FULL MOON!"

"Lame…" Akihiko muttered.

"Indeed…" Mitsuru sighed.

Fuuka smiled slightly, a sweat drop coming down.

"Forget all that shit, Iori, it ain't even worth shit…" Shinjiro deadpanned.

"Stupei…" Yukari was disgusted, "Ruined the mood again…"

"Hey—hey!" Junpei retorted as Ken and Koromaru both sighed, well, Koro-chan more of whined but you get the idea.

"Anyhow, how are they, Aegis-san?" Fuuka asked as she leaned over to her, who was now, with the help of Akihiko and Shinjiro, was able to lay them down on the ground.

"They seem to be both exhausted for the night…." Aegis said, "Perhaps, the reason why they didn't summon their personas at the previous battle was maybe they were planning that summoning for this one…"

"They're scary…seriously…" Junpei gulped, "I mean…they're the same right?—so it's like….dude, it's freaky,"

"I think it's kinda cute," Yukari smiled, "…I mean, they seem to be more like twins…and siblings rather to be the same person…..That's how I see it…"

"…Family…huh?" Ken muttered, then smiled, "Yes, I agree…"

"And sooo….Since we too are all like a family…!" Junpei smirked, "This calls for a Family Reunion!"

"Family Reunion?" Yukari sighed, her eyes closing momentarily, sweat dropping as well.

"Well, they did come back to us right? So it's a win-win!" Junpei smiled a goofy look, but everyone hate to admit that he had a point there.

As they argued about the food, sushi and stuff like that,

Aegis knelt beside them both, smiling as the bloody snow fell, her mechanical fingers going through Minato's hair, and the other hand with Serein's forehead, her eyes glowed slightly, one eye covered by her bangs as she begins to smile of relief.

Just one word, that she will never get tired of saying, softly and gently, that was softer than a whisper.

_Okairi…_

_+++++++++++?++++++++++++_

…

…_..*Chuckles*…*sighs*….…._

"…**You did it…"**

…_**.?**_** Serein's eyes slightly opened from the small sound of a child's voice.**

**Her eyes adjusting to the light…**

**+++++++++++++++Serein's Room/Morning+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Serein sat up, surprised at some point, to see Pharos sitting on her bed, with a smile that he always had, "…Pharos…?"

"It's been a long time…" Pharos smiled, "….I knew you could do it…I always did, not only you…but He too as well…"

Serein looked around, she was in her room, and it was day time, how could it be possible for him to appear in day time?

"I know you are very confused…" Pharos muttered slightly, as his eyes looked down, "But all shall be said….in time…" then his eyes shifted to her, "…I wanted…to be with you…some more….However, it seems like this would be the last time we will ever see each other again…"

"….Don't say that…" Serein muttered, looking at him, "One of these nights in my life, you'll end up popping up like the boogie man…"

"Boggie man'?" Pharos tilted his head, as a small chuckle came, "I see…." His deep blue eyes looked into the ruby ones, but somehow, it made the child look down, saddened, "We do we have not to see each other?—Why couldn't I be with you always?...Is my existence her in this world something you still do not accept?..."

"Pharos…" Serein wanted to say something, she didn't know what he meant, but she knew the bottom line. She would be lying if she said she didn't like him, but she doesn't hate him either, this child that warns her about the full moon ordeals, without him, maybe she would be at lost even before Minato came.

"It's been a long time, even before your power awakened….But yet…why can't we still be together?—Why do you not accept my existence?" Pharos looked at her, but he didn't expect an answer, "….Such things…it may take an Eternity to answer...the world changes,…but it may take an Eternity to change things that we want to when it already happened or decided…."

"There is no such thing as Eternity…" Serein told him softly,

Pharos managed to smile slightly, "Yes, I agree….." His mouth opened, only to stop and close, as if he was going to continue, but he didn't.

He just gave her that smile again, "…Will our relationship remain so, or will it evolve?...But no matter what the cases are….you will always be my most cherished person….Even if I still do not know why…." At the end of that sentence, gave the boy a small sting of sadness.

Serein couldn't stand the boy frowning, and sighed as her hand went against the side of his face, she flinched slightly but continued to place her hand there, its cold.

His skin was icy cold.

Like…..Death.

Pharos smiled slightly, cheering up as he held her hand, and placed his forehead against her hand gently, "….Until now, it was fun…" he said softly and smiled as he looked back at her, his eyes glowing as he smiled, even more sincerely,

"…**See you again…My dearest…."**

Serein's eyes softened, as he saw the boy slowly vanish before her,

She doesn't know for sure if she will ever see him again, but she knew, that she might.

Like what Minato said, this was only merely the beginning, and she was wiling to take up that responsibility.

She smiles slightly, placing the hand to her chest, "….I'll see you again too…"

"**.Pharos…"**

And at once, the sound of glass breaking could be heard, and the whispers within her heart had told her of the Maxed Social Link of Death.

An unbreakable bond as been made

Between the Living, and Death

**/**

**Hey guys!, looks like everything will be slowing down because of school.**

**Anyhow, thanks for all your reviews! :D and R & R's are totally accepted in any fanfic of mine! :D :D :D: D**

**I didn't memorize what Pharos says in the Morning after the 12****th**** Full moon, so I made up some parts.**

**And why did I chose Suzaku? No idea….but I saw the persona, and because of me seeing the pic of Suzaku, it gave me the scene right away, so yeah~**

**I'll be doing something in the next chapter that would turn everything upside down,**

**What would it be about? Keep on reading then! :D**

**Minato:…Serein…it seems that most readers like your attitude….**

**Serein: …So?**

**Minato:…..**

**Junpei: Aw come on! Serein has fans and I don't! Dude! I'm even more awesome than both of you!**

**Serein & Minato: -listening to their headphones-**

**Junpei: Seriously, they should make ME the PROTAGONIST in PERSONA 5! :DD**

**Serein & Minato: -listening to their headphones-**

**Junpei: DAMMT YOU TWO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTEING TO A WORD I'M A SAYING?**


	21. Chapter 21: Turn

**Blackclipse: Hey guys! :D thanks for still reviewing my fanfics! And here comes the next chapter~~~~~~**

**Oh and don't worry Origia-sempai! I'll kill that Reaper (soon) =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Shin Megami Tensei….**

_**Chapter Twenty-first: Turn.**_

**Thou cannot change, the future still beholds thou death of thy dearest.**

"**No…"**

**You can't change it…Not one can, no matter how many times you try, you may come back to the past.**

"…**Be quiet…"**

Voices echoed within this vast darkness void within Minato's heart, he was there, standing, as a figure, a faceless figure appeared before him. The figure was standing before him, as if a faceless figure of a man, seeming to be like his reflection. It was gray, everything was dark, just a shadowy figure that seems human.

A shadow…

**Why do you still resist me?—I art thou, thou are me…holds the unbreakable 'bond', thy, shan't be free….**

"…**I don't care…just shut up…!"**

**And neither will she….she shall be mine, and she shall have thy same fate….**

"**Don't you dare…!"**

**Death shall befall upon you both, these words are true…..you shall falter….neither to exist.**

"**!"**

**Two souls can't be in one world…either of them will be vanquished from this world….One will remain…..**

**Such is a Paradox….of life….**

**Can you scream?**

…**Cry…**

…**CRY….**

**..CRY….AND SEEK DEATH…**

"**AH!"** Minato's eyes widened, his body jerked up as his mouth widened to jolt from the nightmare, gasping for air as he sat on his bed, panting, her hand over his face, and sweat all over. He panted heavily as his eyes traveled down to the table nearby his bed, and he sighed.

Eyes were drowning with unknown fear.

…_Not yet…_

++++++++++++++++++++Serein's Room+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I was too tired to even get out of my bed, last night was such a hassle, switching personas took a toll on my strength, and even the summoning of Suzaku didn't make it all better.

"….*sigh..*…"

But, it was worth it, as my eyes shifted to look outside of my windows, my curtains were closed, and I still don't see light seeping out, it must be still early morning for the sun to rise.

My eyes traveled down to the table beside my bed, and I almost laughed to see what I saw,

It was my evoker, and below it was a new armband of SEES, that had a plus sign at the end of the acronym.

*Knock* *Knock*

"?" My eyes blinked from the sound of a door knocking, but my head still laid on the pillow, body not responding, I didn't want to see anyone yet, it's 3:00 AM for heaven's sake.

I closed my eyes, not minding the sound of the door opening and closing, and the footsteps coming near me.

Then the feeling of the bed dipping from the weight,

"_Hey, wake up, time to go to school…"_

Seriously, school?

Hell, didn't I already say what time it is?

I groaned, "Oh leave me alone Minato…"

I heard him chuckle slightly, as he placed a hand on my head, I opened his eyes and looked at him, "…?" and I looked at the clothes he was wearing, it was his night clothes, a long sleeved white shirt and black pants, "…Why aren't you in uniform…?"

"No reason…" He had a weak smile on his face, and I looked closely, there was eye bags, weirdly there was, and he seemed to sweat. "…" and he didn't look at me in the eye.

"…Minato…?" I began to sit up and looked at him closely, his eyes, some traces of it were the redness, "….It's alright…" I began to place my hand on his face.

I heard him gasp slightly, with a slight shiver, "…I—I'm fine…" he lied.

"You know you can't lie to yourself," I made an effort to smile, my eyes serious but gentle to him.

And he looked at me, "…I had…" he took a deep breath, "…It's just…a bad dream….I couldn't sleep…"

"Being soft, now, aren't we Minato?" I smiled at him, smirking slightly as he pouted to me with a soft glare.

"S—shut it…" Minato complained, "…..I…" he seemed nervous at first, but he gathered up the courage, "…I want to stay here…..only for now…..please?"

Serein's eyes widened, he had been to her room numerous of times but,

No, what was she thinking?—He's her, no one else, so there's nothing wrong about it, "….Do as you please…" Serein grinned, trying to ignore the side of her face partially flushed.

"…Tha..nks…"

"!" Serein's eyes widened, as Minato fell on her, pushing her down the bed, his eyes were closed. "M—Minato…?"

But he wasn't responding, she could hear him slightly snore, he was already asleep,

"Honestly, wait until I get off the bed?—Damn…you're heavy…!" Serein struggled, but it seems like she won't go anywhere, he was blocking the way for an exit, and the next side was the wall. Serein sighed, so she's with the wall then, "Fine…."

She made a huge effort to squeeze out onto the side of the wall, as Minato's heavy and sleepy body landed on the side of that part of the bed, Serein sat up to give him the covers, and when he's all tucked in, she landed on the bed exhausted and sighed.

"And you told me I was heavy…" she grinned slightly, her arm covering her eyes, they looked like twins from a certain point of view, she had the same white long sleeved shirt, but she had a black skirt on, (Hey, the shorts/pants were being dried)

Her eyes moved to Minato, who was facing her as he slept, and he did seem so troubled,

"Mmph…!" his face slightly twisted. "….No…!"

Serein's eyes softened, she thought of it as unfair.

Here I am, having a nice sleep while Minato got to suffer,

In the end,

It won't be me, but him to suffer,

Amongst us all, he burdened everything.

Was there really nothing I can do to ease it?

No matter how silly it may sound,

I wished, that, we were one again,.

Serein muttered as she moved a bit closely to him, her face slightly near his as she closed her eyes, "….You and I that were born from one soul…..have been separated and have been given separated lives…but….why is it that we were separated in the first place…?"

A small tear came down from her eyes unknowingly, "…Since we had came through this turning point ordeal…..I'm so jealous of you, Minato"

She sobbed quietly as she hugged him tightly, "….For you….you know what is going to happen…but for me….."

The feeling of fear….

Fearing the unknown, I thought I've overcome it; I even lectured Minato on it…

I am nothing but all talk….

"…**I'm…scared….!"**

When will it be?—When will all my fears be erased?

When will I stop fearing for myself?

And will I ever know…why the hell am I afraid?-Now I knew how Minato felt….

The feeling was so….

Terrifying…

+++++++++++++++++++++Early Morning/Iwatodai Dormitory+++++++++++++++++

"_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!~~~~~~~~~~!"**_

"_**Ouch….damn, you have to be any louder, Takeba?"**_

"_**Ugh…"**_

And this what happens when I forgot to lock the door, or he did.

Yukari's face was as pale as a ghost when she saw us in bed, (no wrong ideas)

Minato was the first to wake up and he sat up, revealing me who was still sleeping, later woke up by Yukari's bloody scream.

Her face was very red, "O—Oh, um, s—sorry, it's just…um….M—Minato-kun wasn't in his r-room…s—so…I—I…u-uh…why are yo-you both…a—at the s—sa-me-me bed…?"

"Speak properly." I deadpanned her.

Minato sighed as he ruffled his hair, "I went here on my own accord, since my little sister had a bad dr-" Minato instantly rolled to the side of the bed before I pounded his head with a huge hammer than came out of no where in my inventory.

"_What?—I can't tell her I came here, I'll look like a perv…"_

"_Honesty's the best policy—YOU IDIOT!"_

Serein send him a mental bang to the head, which gave him a headache, as he held his head, Serein sat him and went towards Yukari.

"Hey."

"H—huh?" Yukari snapped out of it when Serein said that, "O—Oh, I'm sorry, I understand.." she smiled as she tried to regain her composure, "U—Uh…Kirijo-sempai is going to have us party for victory but sadly some changes came up, so it would be tomorrow night…"

Serein nodded, "We'll be mindful of that.…" Yukari gave a nod to her and smiled,

"Oh, and by the way, Raigis is-"

"**Here."**

Yukari jolted as she flew inside Serein's room and almost smack Raigis in the face if it weren't him moving his head slightly, "O—oh, it's you R—wait, you recovered that fast!"

Serein's eyes narrowed, "…..?—Recovered…?"

Raigis eyes shifted to her, "…It's nothing for the importance, Serein-san…."

Yukari shook her head, "But you al-"

Raigis gave her a stern look, which made her shut up, "…I apologize, for my lack of assistance to your battles, my absence was inexcusable,…"

Serein sweat dropped, here we go again with the formality, "N—No it's alright…!"

"No, it is not." Raigis deadpanned.

"?" Serein's eyes widened as she looked at him look down, a part of his eye covered by his bangs.

"…I…haven't done anything…." He muttered.

Leaving both Yukari and Serein blank with words, and Minato looking at him from inside the room with one eye as he held his head.

Raigis blinked, "Ah…Forgive my rudeness, I said nothing, it must be because my wiring is still being slightly prepared….I shall attend to it shortly…" he told her as if nothing happened, "Please do not mind it…..I am getting in the way of your plans, correct?—Have a good day."

Raigis turned and began to leave, when he reached the stairs, Mitsuru saw him and gave him another lecture about why the hell are you here—and that boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm.

From the loud lecture, Minato was gulping inside, "Perhaps I should just stay here until Mitsuru leaves…"

Serein looked blankly at Raigis, he looked the same old Raigis, blanked face, gathering up every bit of data of new information, and his melancholy voice responding.

"_Don't mind him."_

"_?"_

"_He'll be alright…"_

Serein turned to Minato who was looking at her with a serious eye, the other eye covered by his bangs, and she returned the look with a glare, but her glare went else were and sighed.

"I have to go, my friends are waiting for me at the Mall," Yukari said as she flipped her cell phone, oblivious to the Wild card wielders' actions. "If you want, you can go sho-"

"PASS." Serein said as she faced her, "…Ask Yamagishi." When she said that, she grabbed her long black jacket and began to pass her, leaving the room.

Minato sighed, his hands tucked in his hands, as silence filled the room, "…"

"…." Yukari just stood there, her eyes looking at him, then away, then at him again.

It was already…

Annoying him….

Or maybe….he secretly likes it.

"_**Nanda?"**_ He asked, trying to look bored. (translation: What?)

Yukari snapped out of her thoughts, "U—Um," she felt stupid. "Good morning…"

"Good morning." Minato replied simply.

"…."

"…."

This was going no where.

"….."

"….."

Minato sighed, "…Let's walk to school together." He finally said.

"H—huh!" Yukari's eyes widened, then she smiled. She felt pathetic, that was suppose to be her line. "Sure."

++++++++++++++++++++Lounge++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Serein went down from the spiral stairs, greeted then by the eager Koromaru.

"*Bark!*-*BARK* *BARK~~~!"

"Hmph…" Serein began to chuckle, "It's nice to see you too, Koromaru….morning." she felt his soft fur, as the dog began to bark and roll around so cutely. "I'm going to be late. I'll see you later okay?"

"*WOOF~~!*" Koromaru barked as he began to run around the place.

Serein smiled softly, it's been awhile, weirdly enough, they just disappeared for a couple of days and she's already missing this place.

"…." She felt herself sigh, he's not here, both of them in fact. _..It's for the best, I don't want to deal with them this early of the morning…_

She looked up before her, to the door, looking at the sun shedding its light within the place.

Unknowingly, she said. "….I'm back…"

She ruffled her hair slightly as she fixed her collar slightly, "I have no time for this." She muttered to herself as she walked to the door, and gently closing it.

"*Whine~"

"Be quiet boy." A voice called out, as Koromaru stood before Shinjiro, who was leaning on the wall, infront of the back door.

His eyes looked down, he wasn't wearing his beanie hat now, even his jacket, and it looked like he just woke up. "Tch." He sighed as his eyes shifted to the door. "…What am I doing?"

But he wasn't the only one who was there.

Inside the Boy's Bathroom, Akihiko leaned on the door, his eyes casted down, he was wearing his long sleeved shirt, his jacket and vest hanging on his shoulder.

He too sighed, hands closing into a fist. _…Serein._

+++++++++++++++++++++Monorail/Train of Iwatodai Station+++++++++++++++++

Serein managed to make it on time, from a corner, she could see Minato and Yukari smiling and talking to each other. They were always early, this was just the 1st trip of the train.

Perhaps the others were going to take the second trip.

She sighed as she sat there, looking outside at the window, the feeling of gliding over the sigh.

Even in winter, the sea was still beautiful under the white, soft silver sky that gave them small snow flakes to the world.

It was rather peaceful there, even though it was noisy.

But Serein sighed, it still felt, somehow.

The feeling was indescribable to her, but perhaps, the closest is… loneliness.

Which made her chuckle slightly, why would she feel that? _Ridiculous, I'm such an idiot._ She told herself in her mind.

Maybe it was because most of the passengers around her, were family.

Yes, family, siblings and parents.

It was normal for her though, Christmas is near after all.

Serein began to shook her head, trying not to mind her ridiculous feelings and thoughts, as she tried to concentrate on the day ahead of her.

Last night was the day of change.

She had no time to be dozing off, she had to be vigilant and focused to everything going on, it might lead to devastating consequences if she won't.

"**We have reached out destination. Iwatodai Port Island. Passengers, please abort the car and bring all belongings with you. Thank you for riding the Iwatodai Train."**

_Guess that's my clue._ Serein told herself as she stood up, everyone else went ahead of her, even Minato and Yukari went ahead.

She grinned, they looked like a couple that way.

Serein stood up for her leave, until she spotted someone sleeping at the corner of her eye.

This person, was at the far end, Serein sighed as she rushed towards this person.

She looked at him, he wore a black jacket, with a pin of the Gekkoukan Seal, inside, he wore the white formal shirt with its tie.

His hair was almost like hers, but his shade was darker, and his skin was pale white.

"Hey," Serein shook him, also noticing the headphones he had, she was impressed with the brand. "…Hey, you, wake up!" she called out even louder.

She sighed when she saw him slowly open his eyes,

And her eyes widened.

Who was this guy?

His eyes were….

"…." Serein stood there, speechless. _Bloody crimson red…_

"Uhhmmph…?" he began to scratch his eyes as he blinked, and he looked at her.

He tilted his head, and blinked his eyes as if he's trying to wake himself up again.

He looked at her, both of them did, as if, they've seen each other before. "Yes?" he broke the silence.

"Train…" Serein's eyes widened as her breath left her, she turned to see the doors closed, "NO! OUR STOP!"

"!" the young man stood up as they saw the train beginning to move. "W—we have to tell the conductor!"

"No use!" Serein snapped at him as she sighed, "…We'll be here till the second trip." _Great, so much for avoiding Sanada-sempai…_ she added.

"Oh," the young man ruffled his head. "I—I apologize, I didn't mean for you to get caught up as well."

"No, it's fine, it's bound to happen…" _Damn fate._

"?"

"It's nothing." Serein sighed as she sat down beside him. "…Um, are you a new student?"

"?" The young man's eyes turned to what she was wearing, and nodded. "Yes,…from Britain as well."

Serein's eyes widened, "Huh, wow, I transferred here a few months ago, coming from the same place."

"I see." The young man slightly nods his head. "…Oh, how rude of me." He began to lend out his hand. "I'm Reus Aquarius…."

Serein blinked. _De Ja Vu?—that's odd._ She shook her head as she took his hand and shook it firmly, "I'm Aries, Serein…it's nice to meet you then, Aquarius…"

"Please, call me Reus." He grinned, "We're almost that of the same blood, aren't we?"

"I guess so." Serein smiled, feeling relief within her of someone almost like hers. "…So…" she began, not minding the train moving. "Did your family move in here?"

"Family'?" Reus smiled. "…Sorry, but, they all died."

Serein's eyes widened. "…I—I see….." her eyes looked down.

_Like the others, she'll say, "I'm sorry to hear that." _ He felt himself sigh, expecting what she might say.

"My family died too."

"!" His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"A long time ago." She began to say, looking at him, her eyes seem to be, somehow, you can't tell her emotions whether it was sad or not. "…Even my foster parents." Then she grinned slightly as she placed her hands in her pockets. "But hey,…we all can't be perfect."

"…." Reus found himself grinning as he sat back. "…Guess so…" he also placed his hands in his pocket. "You kind of looked like my lil' sis then."

"Hmm?"

"My twin." He smiled as he gestured with his hand. "her name was Aedon."

"You're parents must really loved you both, for giving you latin names." Serein smiled, "I wish I had a name like that." _Aedon…?_

Reus closed one eye, "Yeah….we ain't even Latin blood…." He sighed slightly, "…It happened long ago…tch, why am I even telling you all this suddenly? I just met you…"

"I'm listening"

"…" Reus looked at her questioningly, without a doubt she was listening, which made him. Somehow, something about her made him want to be with her, like he was drawn to her somehow. "…Maybe I'll tell you later." He said as he looked down. "Um." He began, "I'm sorry but, have we met, before…by any chance…?"

Serein looked at him, "So you have the same feeling too, huh?" she wanted to joke, as she smirked slightly, closing her eyes. "Perhaps, in a past life, we did."

"Past life'?" Reus thought as he mumbled slightly, "Now, isn't that interesting…"

"Yeah."

*!*

There was a sudden shudder of the train as it shook, as if an earth quake had occurred.

"W—WHAT THE!" Serein gasped as she was being thrown out of her seat, she quickly regained her balance as the train shook violently, and grabbed the handles above her.

Reus was also doing the same, when she looked at him, she saw his eyes widened as he looked off to the front.

She followed his gaze, and received a huge shock of her life. It was another car.

A train, the front car of the train.

"W—what the!" this time, it was Reus who said that. It was far from them, but the train still wouldn't stop shaking violently. "W—why is it…!" he turned his attention to the window, there was no other railings there. "…How can that be!—this is the only train of Iwatodai Port Island!"

Serein tried to remain calm, also trying to keep her balance as she looked around, they were the only ones there. It was broad day light, there was no way she could summon her persona. She could hear the loud shrieks of the wheels, it was still going. "The breaks has been jammed, and it's in full throttle…!" she felt her heart stop.

What was going on?

+++++++++++++++++++Meanwhile/Gekkoukan Highschool+++++++++++++++++

At school, the speakers gave out the announcement about the news.

Minato stood up from his seat, "WHAT!"

"Arisato-kun, please sit down!" Ms. Toriumi demanded. While Raigis and Aegis stood up as well.

"Minato-kun?" Yukari looked over to him.

Minato was pale, as he sweated slightly, his hands clenching, "…Serein is still…in that…train…" he muttered, his blue eyes looking at the empty seat. "…Dammit!" He began to running to the door, but the teacher stopped him.

"Just where do you think you're going m-"

Minato didn't waste time, and didn't give a damn about authority, he just gave her a death glare and she was suddenly retreating as he slammed the door open and ran out.

From outside, he almost bumped into Akihiko.

He stopped, "..Sanada!"

"Minato!" Akihiko paused from his dash, and before he knew it, Minato grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You!" Minato glared at him. "I thought you were in the second trip!"

"Kh…!" Akihiko glared at him back, "I—I was…!"

"Then why…why didn't you come with Serein! She's still there!"

"CALM DOWN!" Akihiko was suppose to punch him until they were pulled back by Junpei and Raigis. "I was at the train, but no one was there with me, then I came off, I didn't see anyone there, so I assumed she was in the first trip!"

Minato's eyes widened, "Impossible!" he looked down in horror, how could he be so careless? "Let me go Junpei!" he kicked Junpei from behind.

"Gah!" Junpei resisted. "Not until you tell us you won't kill us from rage!"

"Minato-kun! Please calm down!" Yukari tried to calm him down, "Nothing will happen if you're th-"

But before anyone else finished, Minato broke free and began to dash off to the stairs, jumping off the numerous steps and landing perfectly, and repeating the process.

"I too will go." Raigis said as he also ran off.

"Brother! Minato!" Aegis called out as she too followed him suite.

Mitsuru was holding her heard with a sigh, "W—what is exactly going on? A distortion?"

Yukari and Junpei looked at each other, as Fuuka came to them, watching everything from a safe distance. "….E—everyone…" she seemed even more nervous than she normally was. "…Shadow…!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at her.

"…I—I sense….a-a shadow..!" she completed her sentence. Her face pale as she shivered. "W—what's going on…!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++Train+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everything was shaking violently, Serein wondered how long she could maintain her grip. "W—We have to get out of here!" she told him and he nodded.

"B—but how!" He asked her exactly, as shrieks and various of sounds were heard. He looked out of the window, they were at the rail way above the seat. "Tch…!" _If we jump,…it would even kill us if we can't swim to the shore in time._

He looked around, his red eyes seemingly to glow, just like hers as they both thought of a stragety.

_I have no other choice!_ Serein reached out to her Evoker that she hid in her jacket. And placed it to her head.

Reus's eyes widened, "Are you going to commit suicide! Wait!" He tried to reach out for her, but there was another shook of the train that made them almost fall off balance.

"Kh!" Serein gasped as her hand suddenly lost its grip and the gun began to slide down to Reus, she glared him, "Hurry! Give me the gun!"

"No way!—you can't kill yourself!"

"Give it to me or else we'll both get killed!" She yelled out to him.

*BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!*

"Gah!" Serein gasped as another hard shook came, they both looked up ahead, and saw the other train closing in. "I—It's….it's being pushed, or are we heading towards it!"

Reus cursed, "Dammit…we need to get out of here!" he turned to the windows that were broken, "We can jump out on the window!"

"Idiot! If this won't kill us, then the sea will!" She yelled at him

*!*

Another shock,

"Arggh!" Serein gasped as her leg slipped from the shake and she fell flat on the floor, "Kh!"

"Serein!" Reus yelled out to her.

Serein could feel the glass on her back, it felt like before, that time, when it all began. She had to stand up.

"The train! The train's coming closer to you! Get up!" Reus yelled out to her as he tried to reach her. But it was no use, he couldn't.

"Dammit…!" Serein tried to get up, despite the fact she was bleeding at the back. She looked before her, the train was getting closer. She had to think fast, she began to reach for her rod.

Dammit, oh why didn't she bring it too!

*RIING! RIING!*

Serein almost jumped from the sound, it was her cellphone. "Hello!"

*****SEREIN! WHERE ARE YOU!*******

"MINATO!" Serein called out, "I—I'm inside the train!"

******DAMMIT!****** she could hear him curse and pant, was he running?

The rapid footsteps stop, and a bunch of other noise came. He must be at the station.

******RAIGIS! AEGIS WAIT!****** he began to yell out.

"Why? What's wrong!" Serein called out to him.

*****IT'S THEM, THEY WENT AHEAD AND THEY ARE NOW RUNNING AT THE RAIL WAYS!*****

Serein felt relief, but she pushed it aside, "I—It's too late for that"

Minato felt himself stop breathing. ****W—WHAT….!*****

"The other train, is already infront of me!" Serein yelled out as she dropped her phone, looking before her, the train was a few feet away from her.

"Serein!" Reus called out, "Do something! Move!" Reus looked around, he had to do something. Then he saw something at the train, there was a heavy glass article that threatened to fall on her and shatter.

Serein was busy, she tried to stay calm as she looked around, something to delay even for a second, it's fast advance.

Reus had no time, and began to jump infront of her.

"Reus!" Serein gasped as the article hit his back.

"Tch..!" Reus gasped, feeling the glass pierce his back. "Man, that hurt!" he complained. But soon was hit ontop of the head. "OW!"

"Idiot! Don't do that! Now we'll both get killed!" Serein yelled out at him.

*~~!*

A sharp sound began to echo within it, it wasn't the breaks, it was the gnashing metal that it was coming closer and closer.

"Oooh shoot!" Serein cursed, _Dammit—don't tell me this is my end!—this is pathetic!_ She thought to herself angrily as she glared at the thing. "Reus, just get me my gun!"

Reus looked at her, and she kept on glaring that there was no way he can argue. "A—alright then…!" Reus nodded as he moved his head, he could see it, it wasn't far from where they were. "Hold on!" he told her as he began to slowly crawl for it.

*!*

"Gaaahhh!" Reus gasped as he was slammed to the metal wall painfully.

"Reus!" Serein gasped.

*!*

"Auughh!" Serein cried out, her head hitting the metallic wall and her back being slammed against the wall as the shards of glass went deeper. Blood coming out from her…

Reus tried to reach for the gun, but with every shook, it went farther and farther.

Then something happened, Serein could hear something sliding.

She snapped her head to see the seats losing its nut bolts and begins to slide down to Reus's direction.

"Reus! REUS MOVE!" Serein cried out desperately to him.

Reus's eyes turned to see why she was yelling at him to move, but there was no time, he can't move. He felt everything in his body stop, and time stopped as he felt his heart beat.

*BAAAAAM!*

"!" Reus's eyes widened as he saw something before him, an android? "!" it was blonde, and in shape of a human form, it was easy to know judging from the metallic hands. Wearing a female uniform of the Gekkoukan Highschool. _A…mechanical…maiden…?_

Before he knew it, he fell unconscious.

Before him, Aegis threw the seat away without difficulty, "S—Serein-san!" she turned to her.

Serein didn't even notice she was there until now, "A—Aegi-"

*SHHHHHHHHHRRRRIIIIIIEEK!*

"!" Serein's eyes widened as the train began to go towards her faster than before.

*BAM!*

"!"

*BBBBBBBBBBAM!*

She looked before, and felt herself so relieved, it was Raigis, holding down the train with all his might, his cuffs were now torn apart, as the wheels hidden inside his head phone like ears spin wildly.

His face serious as ever as he tried to find a way to push this away, but anyhow, he had to avoid this thing from coming closer and closer to her.

Serein's eyes softened, "….You're both late…!" she smiled slightly.

Raigis blinked, as he looked behind his shoulder, a bit surprised. For some reason he cannot not particularly point out.

Aegis was there with her, "…Serein-san, please hang on to me-"

*BAM!*

"WOAH!" Serein gasped as another bang was heard, the train, it felt like it was being.

Raigis's eyes widened, as the train began to tilt over from the bridge, breaking the fence, "IT'S GOING TO THE SEA!"

"W—WE'RE WHAT! WE'RE FALLING!" Serein's eyes widened as she felt everything turn upside down. Aegis tried to maintain her balance as they fall with the train.

The train Raigis was restraining was left to hang on the bridge as they fell off the bridge.

"!" Raigis turned to them "SEREIN-SAN!"

Serein turned to him, then saw behind him, a wide opening, she could see the sky.

And something.

Something dark, black, and almost human like figure.

Then it began to fire something. Something, it was burning, and hurtling towards them.

"RAIGIS ABUNAI!" Serein cried out. (Abunai= Look out!)

Raigis turned around and saw it coming. He instantly summoned his persona, "Apollo!"

*BREAK~!*

His persona came out, countering the attack as he landed on the inverted seats, glaring at the figure, "Who are you!"

Aegis went infront of Serein as she stood on the inverted seats as well.

Then without warning, the two began to fire at it as Apollo disappeared, but the figure doesn't seem to budge.

Then the same attack came in.

It was bigger this time.

Serein's eyes widened, she turned to Reus and grabbed out of him, and she reached for her Evoker, but it fell out from a big crack, and fell ahead of them to the sea.

Wait.

"…That splash, sounded closer…!" Serein's eyes widened. She turned to Aegis, "Aegis! I want you to get out of here and bring Reus with you!"

Aegis turned to her, "But I can't, Serein-san!"

"Dammit..!" Serein looked away, everything was happening so fast, as Raigis before them tried to deflect the other attacks from the unknown enemy.

_If only I had my Evoker, I could summon Suzaku! But…but without I can't…!_ she held onto Reus tighter as she shut her eyes. She can't cry, there's gotta be a way.

She could feel Minato and the others watching her.

She had to do something.

***BREAK~~!***

"!" Serein felt herself glow as she opened her eyes, something was coming out of her against her will.

She looked above her, it was her persona. "ORPHEUS!"

He began to strum his lyre, sending a sound wave that fended off the enemy, and almost took Raigis and Aegis by shock.

But by then, it was too late.

***!***

**++++++++++++Train Station+++++++++**

Meanwhile, from the station.

Minato that was watching everything, and the rest of the S.E.E.S. was running towards him.

His eyes widened, he felt cold, and he felt his heart stop.

He began to scream out.

"**SEEEEEREEIIIIINNN!"**

**AAAAAAAAAANNNND! IT ENDS HERE!**

**Sorry if this seems to be a rush, =_=;;, it suddenly popped in my mind that begged me to type it down.**

**As you can see, I introduce a new character and a new enemy, together with a weird disaster for the Serein. I tried all I can to make it look epic, it was really hard, and I apologize if this chapter sucked.**

**As you can see, I changed a lot of stuff in here. The dates and stuff of the feast after the battle.**

**I gave a day to make room for the new character to come in.**

**And you guess it Orgia-sempai! :D Reus Aquarius is you!**

**Well, I would really appreciate reviews y'know? So please do! Thanks! :D :D :D **


	22. Chapter 22: Step

**Blackeclipse: Hey guys! I'm back! :D :D :D well, here comes the next chapter, as you would have noticed, I've input an new character here, in-exchange for my Aniki that placed me as one of his characters in his Fanfiction "Whole Scope" :D Go Aniki!**

**And yes, Raigis doesn't have much role in the previous chapters, but it was on purpose, like Aegis, his role becomes important towards the nearer climax of the story till the end. So please stick around some more! Oh, and you may have noticed that some parts of the chap looks weird, yeah sorry about that, some of the symbols I put in here doesn't show, like that part of the previous chapter, it was weird but, it should've have shown Yukari's endless screams of terror before the polar difference beings complained…hmmm =_=;;**

**And soooooooooooooo…. Here comes the next chapter! GIVE IT UP FOR THE 22****ND****! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own any creation of Shin Megami Tensei, nor Atlus.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Twenty-Two: Aniki..~~~~~**

_?...What happened?_ I asked myself, feeling as if the world had dissolved before my eyes. No, I can't see, I just felt it dissolve.

Everything felt wet yet, it wasn't, it felt as if I was flying, yet I was floating…..

Oh yeah….

_I fell,_ My eyes slowly opened to see the familiar scene once more. I could see it again….

The familiar surroundings that had once took a hold of my soul's own string and pulled, and here I was, back again to this place.

But I felt the same as ever….

It was just peaceful….

"**SEREIN! SEREIN!"**

_?_ Voices above the water…. I could vaguely hear.

But it was recognizable…it was me.

Or rather….

_Minato…_ I called him, _"Minato"_

But somehow, this world I was in, separated us, I can't go through….

"_**Master…!"**_

?

"_**Master!"**_

My eyes moved around, but no one was there.

"_**This time, I'll save you!"**_

And at once, I felt myself warm up, as my whole body lit up as if I was going to heaven. But I wasn't, within the waters, I heard the slight clash of glass, and saw Orpheus, out from me.

He looked so much like Minato.

He floated before me, the water moving his bangs for me to see his face slowly turning human, bloody red eyes very noticeable from where I was.

His form looking more human, ah yes…

_Now I know…_I told himself, but my thoughts didn't continue.

Orpheus had grabbed hold of me as my eyes sight grew weaker, then I saw something strange happen…

Something came out from Orpheus' back…

It looked like, triangular, metal, or something like that, wings…

I don't recall Orpheus having wings.

But before anything else, I felt us shoot out of the water, and once we were out, the mysterious wings from his back disappeared.

Orpheus held onto me tightly, as if I were to blend in with the water, I snapped myself awake as I looked around from hearing another splash.

At the corner of my eye, I was fortunate to catch a glimpse of Reus falling head first to the water, I ordered Orpheus to save him, he seemed hesitant to let me go, but he obeyed and began to dive.

When I looked anywhere else, I saw a huge shadow covering a large space at where I was, I looked up and my eyes widened.

The danger wasn't over yet, I'm coming back to the water.

The cart was falling towards me.

Swimming won't do me good, it won't take me far enough to dodge this. I can't use my evoker, for one, I don't have it, and second, even if I do, I can't, since people would be watching this.

_Dammit_ I thought to myself, as I covered myself with my arms, expecting the worst as the cart fell to me.

Once it did, I was forcefully pushed down to the water, the seats painfully slammed me down, as glass passed me, the train car pushing me deeper down to the depths. The seat belts almost entangling me.

I saw Orpheus' surprise look when I passed him as I went deeper, but he couldn't go deeper, he had to obey my orders, and he went up with Reus.

I didn't even bother to struggle.

_Why?_ I thought to myself, _Why do I always end up here?_

Of course, I didn't expect an answer.

I looked ahead of me, seeing the metal doors cracking and going into a close from the pressure, yet, I don't feel scared.

My ears should be broken by now, but, I don't feel the pressure.

I could barely see the light.

It was going into darker blue.

**==================IWATODAI PORT ISLAND STATION===========**

Minato's hands gripped harder into the railings, he can't stand what he was watching, everyone around him seemed to have been frozen from fear, hearts stopping and dropping.

Only 2 men came above the water, Aegis looking at the 2 men seeing if they were alright, then seeing her panic.

Serein wasn't to be seen, no one else came up.

"Shit!" Minato began to dash through the heavy crowd.

"MINATO!" Yukari called out as she tried to follow him, but she was soon blocked by the media that was going through the crowd, blinding flashes and cameras, "Minato!"

"Dammit!" Akihiko's fist gripped, as he began to follow into the direction of Minato, Shinjiro, unknowningly was behind him, doing the same thing.

However, they too were blocked by the flooding crowds that rushed to see the horrific scene before them.

Minato raced to the entrance, pushed the resisting guards away as he jumped over the gates and began running through the rail tracks.

It wasn't far before he stopped at the broken fencing and looked down, he felt so useless, he wanted to go there. He wanted to save her.

"_Serein!—Please…please answer me! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_ He gave a mental scream, that almost sounded like a girl at the end, maybe it was because of the resistance within him to cry till no tears came out.

What he got as a reply.

Was a cold breeze, and dead silence.

====================DEEP DEPTHS OF THE WATER===========

Serein can't move, her body was getting numb, some of her arms were now fastened by the seat belts and other things that would restrict her from leaving, she felt sea weed restricting her legs and ankles, her hair flowing around the water, her eyes that cannot mix with the water.

Red…

Blood red…

Can't go with blue….they can't be together….

When they mix, they turn into something violent. Something out of control.

Fire….can't be with water.

She suddenly begin to see the flash backs, of her near death experience, how many times was she near the call of death?—Maybe Death is getting impatient from her ignoring his calling, should she just give in?

_I'm tired of this,…it's sickening…_I sighed, only if I could, the air was already coming out from me, and I felt so sleepy.

… What was the use?—Nothing's to be done…..

….

….

_Minato…_ I tried again, _"…Are you there…?"_ but no answer came time me.

My eyes softened. So I was always alone in here?...How I hated the sea.

The sea is what separates me from everyone….

…_Yet it binds me_ My eyes slowly comes to its close. As I felt the last of my breath slowly seeping out, why was I preventing it?—Am I waiting for som-

*BANG*

_?_

_***BANG! BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-!***_

My eyes looked up, and I saw something opening the metal walls, I could hear some gun shots, and another violent hit on its surface.

Then something pulling it out, and once I again, I saw those eyes.

…_Rai,…. _Deep blue eyes, that I've only seen once or twice before, eyes that I envied off, dreamt of always having. Eyes that could blend with the sea. _….gis…._

Raigis didn't waste any time, he began to push the metal harder away, but the pressure was getting worst, as a machine, he too was affected, I could see him wincing, perhaps something within his armor was cracking, but he didn't mind, his expression seemed determined as he reached out to me.

I didn't want to touch it at first, but, I didn't want him to be dragged in.

Besides, I am not done.

Weakly, I reached out to his mechanical hands, and he had grabbed tightly on my wrist and pulled, but stopped once he saw the belts and sea weed around my neck.

He began to make his way through, even if some of his armor got torn, he went through and began to snap it out from my body, freeing me from it's grip.

He grabbed hold of me as he tried to summon his persona, but somehow he couldn't, I could almost hear something within his mechanical body crack. Some of his uniform was torn, the sleeves of his jacket was severely torn apart, and his neck tie was full of holes, a huge cut on his shirt.

But he didn't mind it, he began to look up and pointed, his hand began to shift into a small portable cannon and began to shoot. The hole was big enough and he began carry me, going for it.

And where are the surface of the metal car, he planted his feet there, and I saw his headphones began to spin wildly, bubbles coming out from it, if we weren't under water, I'm sure I would have seen intense smoke coming out from it as he bent down to his knees, and him holding onto me tightly.

I saw his pupils zooming in and out, then glow as he forced his head to look up.

Then, at once, he launched himself to the surface of the water.

*SPLAAAAAAAAAAASSSHHHHHHHHHH!*

At once I gasped for dear air, feeling the sun above me as I heard the squeals of joy from Aegis and the gasp of Orpheus from our return.

My eyes looked around, and I saw them, my body felt extremely hot, and Raigis was too, now I could see the smokes coming out from his headphones.

I turned my attention a Reus, thank goodness he wasn't hurt.

"SEREEEEIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!"

"?" I looked up the railroad bridge, and saw someone waving, the others were coming from behind, one of them grabbing onto him before he jumped off. My eyes softened, "…Mina…to.." then it closed shut as I fell unconscious.

Everything turned white.

====================?========

"**Why are you so reckless?"**

_**?**_

"**You're worrying me to death…Honestly, you big, stupid head…you're such an idiot…"**

_**This voice…**_** I didn't know where I was, but neither could I even see, my eyes were closed, and I felt nothing around me. As if I was air, floating into a void of emptiness.**

**And now, this familiar voice ended up talking to me.**

"…_**.No use, I can't pretend anymore…."**_

_**? 'Pretend'?**_** My thoughts were confused.**

"_**This time….Allow others to protect you…."**_

…_**.**_** Slowly, my mind came to the realization of this sound, things that I've done.**

**I wanted to reach out, to this person, but I can't….**

**I can't feel my body….**

…**..**

**Then…. I heard music.**

**Perhaps I was within my soul….and Orpheus was comforting me…..**

**I wasn't sure…**

"_**You don't have to carry this burden all by yourself…"**_

======================Hospital Room 332==========================

My eyes widened as I awoke, and tears began to stream down. "Gabriel…?" I uttered his name again.

"Actually, no."

"!" My eyes blinked as he turned my head, to see the new student seated on a chair beside my bed, he smiled, somehow it was nostalgic. "Reus….?"

He nodded, "I'm glad you came around….it's been 5 hours…."

I sighed, thank goodness it was just 5 hours. "You?—How's your condition?" I asked him, trying to sound not shaken.

"I'm fine….." Reus gave a reassuring nod, "and so is your friend here…"

"?" Before I asked a question, he gestured his hand to Orpheus, my eyes widened, making sure to see it was really Orpheus in human form. "…Orpheus…?"

He gave a slight nod, "I'm glad you're awake, master…"

Reus gave a small chuckled, "He's quite formal…"

"Yes…yes he is…" I sighed, sitting up as I let my hand hold my forehead. "….this place is…?" I looked around some more. Then finally I sighed once more, the place I've always hated. "….The hospital, huh…?"

"Yeah—What's wrong?" He asked, but I shook his head.

"It's nothing…..just tired….."

"I see…." Reus nodded as he stood up, "I best be off to tell your friends…..I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you." Reus bowed his head slightly as he turned around.

I looked at him, analyzing his body, there were no signs of any marks or scratches.

"?" I blinked, surprised from what I saw as he left the room in silence.

"So you've noticed it too, didn't you master?" Orpheus asked me, as my attention shifted to his human face. "….That human,…..he has no signs of the accident…he has not suffered any mental traumas or any damage to the human body….."

"…" I looked at Orpheus, and crouched on my bed. Thinking, _…This day….is so confusig…_ the images began to flood down to my head once more. The enemy, and the fight. _I hope Raigis and Aegis are alright…_ my eyes softened as I looked down. _I really…couldn't save or help anyone then…and to add into that…_My eyes closed, as I recalled the same feeling of that vast sea engulfing me into itself. The sound of water, and the family color of blue light around me. _I came back…to that place…_

"Master."

"?-!" When my eyes opened, I felt myself gasp as Orpheus pushed me down the bed, and he was untop of me, looking at me deeply from his blood red eyes.

His looks resembled Minato so much, and his eyes were like Reus and Gabriel. What was their connection?

I sighed, _my heart is beating because of my own persona…_ "Orpheus…"

"You have to rest…please do not sit up" Orpheus gently told me, as he slowly lowered himself, enough that his face is just inches away from mine. "I will continue to watch over you…..Even if you do not summon me…..Only I can do this…."

His breath…..

It felt so…..

Alien to me—alien enough that it was human…..

It was so strange, as I looked at my persona, that took form of a human just so he can talk to me…

But somehow….how could I put this…?

I felt as if I've.

Abandoned him.

_You must be lonely too, huh?_ I asked myself that, as I saw him slowly disappear, and a sound of glass echoing within me as my eyes slowly closes again.

As I drifted to unconsciousness, I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to open my eyes.

"Huh?—Orpheus-san is gone…?"

It was Reus, I guess.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng* **

And his cellphone,

"Hmm?" He began to reach for it, but I heard something crack, "….Great…"

It must have broke.

I guess that was—

Wait…no…

Blame the bastard, not me…

+++++++++++++++++++++++A few Hours later++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"…..Tch…" I was already getting pissed off. "…So you're saying…"

Reus sweat dropped as he grinned slightly, he also nodded to add in to it. "….Yeah…"

I punched my fist to the bed, and glared at him, "I'm going to be confined again!-*cough* *cough*!" my voice box must have gotten sick too, I began to cough painfully from that yell.

Reus patted my back as I caught my breath, "I'm sorry, but don't worry, it's just for 3 days…"

"I don't care." I scowled as I stubbornly fixed myself to sit up properly, "I'm fine, I recover fast….So get me out of here!"

Reus shook his head, "No can do.."

"What the heck?" I held my head, "I've met you like, how many hours ago, and now you're the boss of me?"

"Well, I am your Senior…so yes."

"I don't give a da-….." My eyes widened when I paused, my head turned to him. "…Senior…?"

He gave a nod, "Yup…Kirijo-san had showed me around while you were here….and not hours, but days…you woke up, and fell back to sleep for another day."

"WHAT?" I feel like killing someone, my life is being wasted as we speak.

Reus sighed as he let me glare at him, he pulled a chair close to my bed and sat there, "Why didn't you tell anyone you were sickly?"

I turned to him.

"Doctor's word."

"Huh…" I muttered as I let myself fall to my bed, my back was already hurting. "…I just don't want to be in this hospital…..I want to go back to the dorm…" my eyes turned to him, coming in contact with the blood wine eyes that was somehow very familiar to me. "….You?—why are you here and not in your dorm?"

"I've told Kirijo-san, don't worry—It was my fault anyway, so I wanted to wait for you here until you are allowed to go out."

"Wait…why tell he—Don't tell me…." My eyes widened once again, oh god please don't tell me. "Are you…!"

"In the same dorm as you…" He nodded, "I was suppose to move in before I came to school, before the incident I mean…but I got lost and ended up checking in to a hotel….Kirijo-san found my student record and recognize it as one of the forms sent to the Chairman's office…"

_What is she thinking!_ I tried my best not to look too surprised, when infact I am shocked. "I see…" my eyes traveled to the window, away from his. As thought about the situation. _No, Kirijo is not that irresponsible to just let a normal student stay in our dorm…if so then…could Reus be…_Her eyes found its way back to his, _Another…member…?_

Reus noticed that she's been looking at him for the past 5 minutes, and starting to feel uncomfortable. "…What is it?"

"Then I should call you, 'Reus-sempai,'…huh?" she muttered as she closed her eyes.

Reus froze. _THAT'S IT?_

*KNOCK-KNOCK*

"?" Reus turned his seat, as the door of the room opened just enough to see a student with dark midnight blue hair coming in. "Ah…Arisato-kun."

Minato nodded his head, "….." his eyes traveled to Serein and stayed there. "Mitsuru said you have to go back now to claim your packages…..I will take your place."

Reus stood up, "O—Oh yeah, I forgot about that…thanks." He smiled as he began to walk towards the door.

Minato, on the other hand didn't budge.

"Is there something wrong?" Reus looked at him, noticing that he was almost at the same height as him. Weirdly enough.

Minato gave him one look, his eye color confused him.

Reus couldn't tell if it was silver or blue.

Minato looked at his eyes as well, a sudden familiarity and nostalgia hit him as well, but his face didn't show such surprise.

He simply sighed and closed his eyes, moving away from the door for him to pass, "No."

"…" Reus looked back at him, and felt himself smile slightly. _How interesting…_ his hand began to travel to his bag, and handed him an Evoker.

Minato tried not to look too surprise to why he has one, but his eyes showed enough, "…" he took it from him, and instantly his eyes softened, from the touch he knew. "…Thanks, I'll give it back to her." He looked back at him to see his mouth slightly open, it looked like he had took the words right out from his mouth.

"How did you….?" Reus was astonished.

However Minato just shrugged, "Instincts…" and before Reus knew it, he was outside the room when Minato closed the door.

AND LOCKING IT.

Reus sweat dropped. _Why do I get the feeling—that he doesn't like me so much…?_

_+++++++++++++++++++++Inside the Room++++++++++++++++++++++_

… Minato looked down to Serein, "…..How are you feeling?" a part of his voice sounded guilty, as he slightly tightened his fist in his pockets.

Serein knew it, even if he didn't show it, "I'm fine, don't worry." She grinned slightly at him, making her sitting position a bit comfortable as Minato turned to get a chair. (He didn't want to sit on the chair Reus sat…?)

Her eyes watched him as she felt herself sigh.

Within Minato's thoughts, were things telling him that it wasn't his fault. But, in his heart, he felt guilty. He just left his other self just to level up one social link,

"Blaming yourself, won't make things move." Serein began to say to him once he sat down, one arm over the back rest. "…This isn't something to be so sad about,…it's alright…"

His eyes shifted from the floor to her, his bangs covering one of his eyes, he didn't smile. "…." He chose not to say anything.

"….Minato." Serein muttered.

Minato looked at her closely, she had bruises, bandages, he even noticed the bandages around her neck just now, since it was covered by her hair. Her clips weren't there, perhaps it had been swept away by the current.

Some bruises were at her arms and hands, and some cuts at her left cheek.

After seeing that, how can she say that 'it's alright'?

_Why does it always happen to her, and not me?_ Minato thought to himself. "….."

"Minato…." Serein sighed slightly, her eyes softening as her hand reached for his face.

But he grabbed her wrist, but she didn't flinch when an angry expression came from his face, and his grip tightening. _Why?_ "Why is this only happening to you!"

"….." Serein just looked him blankly, as he continued.

His head bowed down, his bangs covering both of his eyes, as he gritted his teeth. "Everything….." he muttered angrily, "….and yet, I am not the one who makes it better….!"

"…It's"

"It's not what!" Minato yelled out to her, "Not my fault!—Don't lie to me, it is my fault…!" his eyes glaring, as the strange feelings restricted within was suddenly surging out. "…..Here I am, acting all high and mighty and responsible, when in fact it is actually only you…yet, I can do nothing but just watch!" his hand gripping on her hand tightly, he looked at her straight in the eye. "Why aren't you blaming me!-"

***SMACK!***

"Kh…!" Minato's head snapped to the side once Serein slapped his face.

Serein hand was still on the air from the after math, her expression calm as always.

She asked him softly and gently, "…Feeling better…?"

Minato got one his free hand as he brushed it across his chin from the pain, he felt as if he woke up. But he still didn't look at her.

"…You haven't been sleeping…" Serein said to him, as she got his chin and forced him to look at her. "Haven't you?"

Minato's eyes widened, as he sighed. "…" he gave a slight nod.

"…Why would I even blame you?" she began to say, letting his chin go. As she looked at him, her expression was something you can't say, but it was somehow, with a little seriousness and concern. "….Didn't we agree, that we are going to face the ordeals head on?—If that is true, then this is just one of them…"

"…..Serein." Minato muttered.

"Instead on being a wimp and being all dramatic about it…." Serein said with a slight grin, a part of her bangs covering his eyes, "…Make up for it…."

"….." Minato felt himself sigh, letting go of her wrist as he looked down. "…You're right…..I'm sorry I said all those things, plus, you just recovered didn't you?..."

"I'm fine, I don't really give a damn." Serein smiled as she places a hand on her chin, "Be thankful I slapped you….not punched you…"

"Yeah but, I'm surprised, why a slap this time?"

"You really want me to punch you?"

"No thank you." Minato grinned. "Although, I'm not quite sure which one hurt the most…"

"Get used to it." Serein said to him, closing her eyes slightly as she sighed. "Why are you here…?"

"?" For a moment there, a slight chill came from Minato, his eyes slightly widened, then when he realized his reaction, is sighed slightly, releasing the tension. "….I want to be."

"You should be out…" Serein said, her eyes looking at him as always as she did. "Train, you have better things to do….."

"…" Minato shook his head, "This is more important." He felt himself slightly smile when he did say that, his eyes softening as he relaxed on his seat.

Serein, though she found it annoying, somehow felt slightly happy about that. "….You enjoy wasting your time, huh?" she muttered, "That's a nasty habit, y'know….."

"…." Minato remained silent as he just smiled down at her. _I'm not the only one with a bad habit…Serein… _

"De?" {Translation: Well?}

"Huh?" Minato blinked as he saw her slowly sitting up.

"How's…..Takeba?" A small look in her eyes shows a small glint, her eyebrow curved slightly.

Minato felt a small blush rushing from his face, but he tried his best not to show it, to others, it as if he didn't reacted, but Serein knows herself too much. "….She's fine, she's worried about you…"

"Huh…" Serein fixed her position for her to sit more comfortable on the bed, "…What's the other answer?"

"!" Minato was a bit taken back, but he made himself calm down in a short while. A grin on his face, this time, it was revenge. "How about Sanada, and Aragaki?"

Serein quirked an eyebrow, "….Angry as ever."

Minato's head bagged down, _That wasn't the reaction I was expecting dammit…_

Serein covered her mouth slightly with her hand, suppressing a small giggle, to end up becoming a chuckle. "…You're too easy to read…Aniki."

"?" Minato's eyes widened slightly when he snapped his head to look at her. "Huh?"

"…Aniki." Serein said as her eyes moved to him, "….It's alright for me to call you that, right?"

"…Ah.." Minato's mouth formed into a smile that was slightly open, "….Yeah….it's fine…" a small rush of happiness just came within him. "Have you gone soft?"

"Shut up." Serein blushed slightly as she looked away, "I'm merely giving you a title, be thankful."

"Arigato Gonzaimasu…desu." {Translation: Thank you very much} Minato said, as he momentarily closed his eyes, and opened them at the last word. "…Anata wa yasashii desu….imoto…" {You are very nice…..little sister}

"Watashi wa, umae ni imoto ja nai." Serein replied irritatedly in their tongue. {I am not your little sister…)

"Nanda?" Minato began to laugh, "Hazakashii desu?" {What?—Embarrassed?}

"Damatte kudasai….ja nai to, shinuzo….." Serein muttered darkly as she glared at him, which just made Minato chuckle from amusement. {Please shut up, if not, you'll die…}

Minato brought up his hands in defeat, with a small grin still on his face.

Serein somehow felt like smacking that smile off though, as she blushed darkly.

"…." Slowly, a frown soon replaced the small smile on the young man's face. "…That guy,…..who is he?"

"Guy'?" Serein rolled her eyes, then blinked, "Ah, you mean Reus?" she turned to him, "He's a friend I met in the train, he fell asleep, and I wanted to wake him up so he won't miss the stop, to end up that we both missed it, and here we are….why?"

"No, it's nothing…..but."

"But'?"

"…..I get this feeling," Minato said as he looked at her. "….That I've met him, or seen him before….."

"…" Serein looked at him, and sighed as she looked down at the bed. "….You too, huh?..."

==============Iwatodai Dormitory/Lounge=================

"How are you feeling, Serein-chan?" Fuuka asked Serein as they gathered in the lounge, "We were so worried!"

"Sorry about that," One of them eyed her clothes, which was slightly messed up, although she didn't mind it so much, she just wanted to get out of the Hospital.

"…But thanks for worrying, I'm fine now, Yamagishi…" Serein said, slightly ruffling her hair, she was kind of irritated with her bangs all going to her eyes without her clips.

Raigis noticed, and began to walk towards her, he showed her a closed hand, and opened it revealing her hair clip. "I believe, these hair clips belong to you…."

"!" Serein grinned slightly as she took it from him, "Thanks Raigis…" she stood up and ruffled his hair slightly. "You're so kind…"

As she placed it on her hair, a sense of jealousy came from Shinjiro and Akihiko, as Yukari and Fuuka slowly went away from their location.

Mitsuru then stepped in, "….You worried us, Aries…" she began to say, "Do you remember the time you were in the train?—can you please tell us exactly what happened?"

Yukari's eyes widened, "Wait a minute sempai!" she said, startled that she was already interrogating a recovered patient. " S—she just came around!"

Mitsuru looked at her, and you can very much tell that there was a spark coming around.

A very deadly spark that is.

Serein raised her hand, "_Yose_" she commanded. {Yose: Stop} she sighed as she slightly shook her head, "…." Then her eyes shot to Mitsuru, "When I was in the train car, I didn't feel any strange presence…..I was talking to Reus back then…..till the train got hit by some force and the trouble rose up….."

Mitsuru moved her eyes from Yukari to her, "I see…Yamagishi had sense something while we were in school." She turned to Fuuka, who gave a nod.

"Yes, it felt like a shadow, and I thought it was a shadow….however, when I look into it more deeply…." Fuuka began to say, her face turning slightly serious. Everyone awaited for her answer. "It felt like….a half shadow, and a half human."

Questions began to flood the place.

"…A half of both?" Junpei began to ask, with nightmares coming around, "What the hell!"

Raigis added. "When I and my Sister fought the enemy, my radar sensors also detect the same thing…"

Aegis on the other hand looked troubled, but she nodded anyway.

Minato was deep in thought as they all discussed the subject. _What is going on?_ He thought to himself, fixing his position so he would go deeper into the sofa. _This never occurred when I was in S.E.E.S…and this enemy can't be 'him'…_

His eyes turned to Aegis, who quickly looked back at him. She read his thoughts, and sadly shook her head. _"I am sorry…I do not know myself who it was…or what is going on…"_ she replied telepathically.

Minato gave a mental sigh, _"It's alright…we just have to keep our eyes open…"_

Private messages, it was a good thing Minato practiced with Aegis, otherwise the secret conversation won't be a secret when Serein hears about it.

"Man, this new enemy is a big PAIN in the ASS…." Shinjiro let out a restless sigh, massaging his forehead.

Akihiko nodded, "I have to agree….it was enough to deal with a Boss Shadow….and now since those things are over…we now have THIS…" but the urge to not resist any challenges that faces the boxer took over. He grinned, "Oh well….we just have to give this person our best shot…!"

Shinjiro snapped. "Why the hell are you so pumped?"

"A—anyway, isn't this fine?" Fuuka tried to calm them down. "W—we just have to do our best!"

Ken smiled, "Well, we did accept this path right?—we might as well face it then head on!" a fan of Akihiko, of course he would support his ideas.

Yukari was getting pale, she was going to exhaust herself with the healing now.

Serein on the other hand, could care less, she turned to Mitsuru. "Kirijo-sempai, how about Reus?"

Silence began to fly in when everyone snapped their heads to her.

She continued, "….Are you letting him in SEES?"

Everyone's eyes widened as Mitsuru didn't flinch.

"Yes." She gave a solid answer. "The Chairman and I have found some potential within this new student….although he has yet to awaken it, he will go under observation…"

Ken was familiar with the situation. "Wow, it reminds me about the time I moved in here…"

And just like that time, Serein now felt uncomfortable.

Minato noticed this. _"Let it go."_

"_Aniki…?"_ Serein turned her eyes to him stealthy. They made a slight eye contact, and she sighed. _"Very well then."_

"When will he move in?"

The night began to grow heavier….

"After an hour from now…."

/

**HEY GUYS! I'M SO SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT AND IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**Actually, bad things are happening right now….so I can never get myself to finish anything…**

**Reviews are much obliged.**


End file.
